Spoils of War
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga In war, the strong survive the weak perish. To the victor go the spoils of war. PAIRINGS: Serph x Argilla, Heat x Sera, Gale x Jenna. WARNINGS: COMPLETE AU, LANGUAGE, LEMON, NONCON LEMON, SADISM.
1. The Fallen

**Spoils of War **

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Serph, Heat, Gale, Argilla, Sera, Jenna, Roland or Cielo. All of them belong to ATLUS USA. I do own other characters such as Gaius, Priya, Serish, Raveeh, Maharaja Tamil, Alicia, Leticia, Shinji and Virginia.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to my dear friend Untainted Mind and her best friend, Van'Naughty.**

**You guys had waited a long time for this. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you again for the support. **

**WARNINGS: COMPLETELY AU, OOC, SUGGESTIVE LANGUAGE.**

**NOTE: **

**I've modeled Serph's character after the real Serph Sheffield. Don't expect WAFF and FLUFF from him in this fic. **

**Chapter 1: The Fallen**

He breathed in the air around him as he walked outside the palace's courtyard. He looked around him, liking what he saw. There was only white marble and tiles…flowers and trees that were rich with healthy leaves. He breathed in the air slowly. Even the smell was divine. It put his heart at ease…

He blinked; yes, he liked what he saw…

If only his country had been like this.

But no. His country had a very different outlook on how kingdoms should look like.

This country, the one that he was walking on now, focused on the aesthetic part of life. They focused on the finer things in life…They took notice of beauty and culture, rather than power and strength. He scoffed at that, 'That's why this is the only thing that they could ever achieve.'

His country, however, focused on the more primordial needs of the people; to survive and eventually, to dominate.

The buildings there were not white with well polished marble or had sophisticated architectural designs and elaborate relief and sculptures. No; theirs were all dark with reinforced masonry and fortified walls. Theirs were battle fortresses.

'While these are for children and women.' he mentally spat.

But be that as it may, he couldn't help but surrender in awe at what he had seen.

This country was also rich; they had traded peacefully with other nations…and thus, prospered. He smirked at that, 'There's no one left to trade with except us.'

That was true too. They had conquered most of the known civilizations within their continent. Their country was victorious. He himself had led many of the gruesome battles that had led his country to be where it was now; sheer domination.

His general had told him that this country, this beautiful country was the last of the smaller countries that they would conquer. But his strategist told him to visit it first and not just destroy it. He had been hesitant at first…but now, as he continued to breathe in its soothing air and take in their flawlessly beautiful infrastructure, he was glad that, for once, he didn't listen to his general.

His mind then snapped back to why he was there in the first place; and as to why he was accompanied by both his most trusted of friends and allies; his general and his strategist.

He smirked; this country's king was old and frail and they had not the army to withstand theirs. That was why they were to strike a peace treaty, so that no bloodshed will be sustained.

He allowed himself a toothy grin; the king had offered to pay tribute of gold, jewels, rare artifacts and textiles. They had also offered to accommodate his soldiers. But, that was as long as they remained an independent state.

Sure, they would be under the supreme rule of his country, but they would be able to rule their own people without intervention. That was the bargain.

His grin widened. But he wasn't satisfied. That was why he was here.

He didn't want an independent state. He wanted absolute control; over everything. He was going to squeeze the old fool of a king for everything that he was worth.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They made their way through the lavish and magnanimous palace, his head turning left and right; stupefied with awe as its perfection continued to pervade his senses.

Soon, they came upon the throne room.

He stopped and so did his companions.

Soon after, the door opened as they were announced to the court.

He walked in confidently, steadfastly, his silver eyes steely.

"I bid you welcome to Flavius Adeodatus." proclaimed the old King, Gaius.

Serph smirked behind his mask. Yes; he wore a mask. He did not want anyone to know of his identity. No. Others had deemed that it was very eccentric of him, even macabre, but Serph paid them no heed. That was the reason why he was king and they weren't.

The three of them, his strategist, Gale, his general, Heat, and himself, allowed themselves to bow respectfully before the king.

But suddenly, something else caught his attention. Raising his head from the polite bow, he allowed his eyes to land on the throne beside the king's. There were three smaller thrones…and there, in each sat one woman.

His eyes landed on the throne to the left of the king. His eyes widened; he had never seen such a woman in his life.

She wore a white robe that was fastened tightly by a crimson sash. Her hair was a shade that he had never seen before; a shade of light pink. It was tied tightly in complicated designs; jeweled pins ornamenting her already glamorized hair.

Her eyes, while soft and soothing, had a touch of hidden fire within. Her skin was pale but it only added to her godly countenance. Her lips were voluptuous and full…oh how he longed to touch them, and kiss them.

He blinked and snapped himself out of his daze.

He looked at the king once more, "Thank you for having us. It is a great honor and pleasure to be here."

The old king smiled and stood, walking over to them, "Now, we are here to discuss the tributes that we are to pass."

Serph grew impatient as he looked at the seated woman on the throne. She hadn't said a word…

"I want the woman." he said, cutting the king off, pointing to the aforesaid maiden, who had by now, stood upon hearing the request.

"W-what…?" the king stammered.

His companions said nothing; they knew of his plan to create a pretext to go to war; they probably thought that this was it.

"Did I stutter?" Serph asked coldly; his steely eyes burning holes through the old king's face.

"She…she's my daughter Your Grace." the king replied, pleading.

His eyes widened still; his grin widening. So, she was his daughter…He thought as much.

"Please…" the king pleaded, "Take anything else…except her."

Serph smiled evilly; he just had to test that theory.

"So," he began, circling the king, stalking around him, "You would give me anything else, other than her? Is that right?"

"Y-yes…" Gaius quivered.

"Even her?" Serph pointed to the other seated woman. He smirked; he knew that they were also his daughters. The other woman that he now pointed to had raven-black hair that was also tied back tightly on a complicated bow. She had steely cold silver eyes like his…Clearly she was beautiful, but she did not hold his interest.

The other daughter also had raven-black hair…but unlike her sisters, her hair was cut too short…Too short to be a woman's. Like her other sister, she also had silver eyes; but hers were soft and meek.

'Weak…' he thought dismissively.

The king now sharply turned, looking at Serph's finger.

"No…! Please…! Not my daughters!" cried the king, stumbling towards them. The three females flocked behind their father as he spread his arms, shielding them.

Serph was inwardly laughing like a maniac.

Here was his pretext for war.

"Very well." said his tone, nonchalantly.

Gaius visibly released a breath of relief, "Then…you won't…"

Serph narrowed his eyes at him, "No. I won't take any of them. But…you must understand that you deny me of my right of tribute. This, I cannot allow. Prepare your army. We wage war in a month." he said coldly; turning away from the old and frail king, walking out of the throne room briskly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He removed the mask from his face and set it gently on the table.

"The woman was your pretext?" came a voice from behind him.

Serph turned and saw a smirking Heat. He closed his eyes, shaking his head, "No."

"No. That was unexpected, wasn't it?" another voice whiffed through the air.

Serph turned and saw Gale, crossing his arms. Serph smiled, "You're right. It wasn't. It was unexpected. The opportunity presented itself, and thus, I took it."

"What difference does it make? As long as we get to conquer them right?" Heat asked, snorting.

Gale sneered, "Do we really need to?"

Serph narrowed his eyes at him, "This conversation had already come to pass. I will not tolerate this. Heat," he turned to his general, "prepare the army."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph drank the last amount of rum within his chalice. He blinked; his eyes narrowed. He couldn't get the maiden out of his head. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever laid eyes on.

He wondered if she was engaged to be married. He sneered at that, "It won't matter anyway."

He smirked as he remembered the war that they were to engage in. After he had their country conquered and enslaved, he would have her. He didn't need to deal with trivialities such as breaking up an engagement. He was the absolute ruler anyway; he could take whatever and whoever he wanted.

His smirk widened as he remembered Gale and Heat; they were quiet and composed during their short audience with Gaius. But still, he didn't miss the looks that they gave towards the king's other daughters.

'So, they want them eh? I suppose I could spare two concubines.' he thought nonchalantly. He had many…too many women.

'Besides,' he scowled, 'they're not the ones I want.' he thought venomously, his mind drifting over to their pink-haired sister. Yes…she was the one he craved.

He licked his lips and gave off a laugh; he couldn't wait to have her in his bed. It would be nice though…She would be one of his concubines…or maybe not.

Maybe he could bestow upon her the title of Queen…

Hm…But it was too early to think about it. He first had to win this war, and then, and only then can he think of heirs and queens and whatnot.

'You'll be mine soon…' he thought, walking over to the window, gazing over the horizon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A month had passed and his army marched on. He, on horseback, looked on as they flanked the enemy left and right, breaking their flimsy formation…

"Advance the third company," he heard Heat say unfalteringly, "on the second trumpet. And then, finish off their retreat with the cavalry reserve…to the south…on the third trumpet."

Serph breathed in evenly. He was smiling within his mask. He had received word from his spies recently that Gaius had perished a few days prior out of a heart attack. That was another pretext for war. They were under the rule of the woman. They cannot be under the rule of a woman…

His pink-haired beauty.

He smirked; that was foolish. He would've changed his mind about the war…but she made it perfectly clear that she wouldn't surrender Flavius Adeodatus to him without a fight. He cackled evilly; that was something else that he liked about her. She was audacious…yes and she had spitfire.

'She would make a fine queen.' he thought proudly, as he imagined claiming her…and taming her.

He remembered their most recent audience.

Flashback

_He, flanked by Heat and Gale, walked within the familiar courtyard. And again, he found himself amazed at the scenery. _

_Soon, he found himself at the throne room. And there, on the throne that Gaius once sat, sat his object of desire. She was dressed in a white unlined robe within and then another one over that; a lavender one designed with elaborate stitching and designs of dragons and phoenixes which gave off the layered look. It was tied with a thick-looking sash on the waistline just below her breasts; it was a mixture of colors…with the predominance of gold. She wore an overcoat over her robe that exaggerated her shoulders and had the same exaggerated long sleeves that had designs of a landscape…Over that, she wore another robe that was just hung over her shoulders; it was colored in white and had designs of birds and grass._

_Her hair was put in an even more complicated looking bun with an exaggerated hairline decorated with flowers and jeweled pins dangling and hanging on it and finally a large ornament was put at the front of her head… Her face was painted white, her eyes were black-lined with black ink, accentuating its slanted shape and two black spots lay above the middle part of each of her eyebrows._

_Her full lips were also pasted with the same white powder. The upper lip and the middle part of her lower lip were painted with blood-red ink. _

_She really looked like a queen. _

_He was amazed…but at the same time, he was disgusted. This wasn't the woman that he saw last he came there. She looked like she was wearing robes upon robes upon robes! He was beginning to wonder how much time this woman spent on her appearance._

'_When she becomes mine, she'd have to stop wearing that ridiculous costume…' he thought angrily. _

'_She would wear whatever I want her to wear.' _

_His attention snapped back to reality as he heard her voice penetrate the strained air around them._

"_Greetings Your Majesty, King Shailendra III of Arkanadara. I, Queen Amadeus Caelestis Flavia, bid you welcome to Flavius Adeodatus." _

_The three again bowed politely. So that was how her voice sounded. It sounded so resolute…so steadfast. But it didn't change one thing. _

'_It doesn't change that she's a woman.' Serph thought behind his mask. _

"_It is always a pleasure Your Highness, to be in your presence." Serph replied, his silver eyes gazing within her pink eyes. _

"_Your Grace…you shouldn't give me such praise…" _

"_You are too modest My Queen." Serph laughed casually. _

_The queen visibly shifted uncomfortably and he smirked; she was still a woman after all. She was trying very hard not to crumble before him…That, he admired; truly. _

"_Now, we are here to discuss the…" _

"_The upcoming war?" Serph finished for her. _

_She narrowed her eyes at the impolite gesture of being interrupted, but she let it slide. _

'_There's nothing she could do anyway.' Serph thought snidely. _

"_There needn't be one My Queen." he stated calmly. _

"_What are your terms?" she asked calmly. _

_Serph bared his teeth although it was unseen due to his mask. _

"_Aside from the jewels, the textiles and the cattle, I demand that three-quarters of your harvest to be in the name of Arkanadara." _

_Here, the queen stood, her eyes widened, blazing in both incredulity and astonishment, "Your Grace, that is not enough to feed my people." _

"_That is my offer My Queen. I suggest you take it." he replied coldly. He was boxing her in, with no hope of escape. He wondered how she would fare. He wondered which of the two impossible choices she would choose._

_Comply and be enslaved and starved? _

_Or…_

_Defy and endure bloodshed and the agonies of war? _

_There were so many offers that Serph could give her…but he didn't want to. He wanted to see this woman break. He wanted to see her fall from her high horse and beg. _

_Oh how satisfying it would be…_

_She regarded him coldly; her earlier countenance of being appalled and astonished vanished, replaced now by unfeeling indifference, "We cannot give you what you ask." _

"_Then?" he urged her to continue. _

"_There is but one path for both our kingdoms." she said with burning resolve reflected by her blazing eyes. _

"_Is this your real decision My Queen?" he asked; her title rolling off his tongue. _

_She flinched at that and he gave himself another mental pat in the back. She clenched her small and delicate hands into fists at her sides, snapping the elegant and gold-plated fan that she held in two, "My countrymen and I would rather lose our lives in battle, fighting gloriously and valorously for freedom rather than become your animals…starved and maltreated; robbed of our humanity." _

_He laughed mentally; oh how she would regret those words…_

'_Yes…when she is in my bed carrying my child.' he laughed manically within. _

"_Very well. I shall see you soon enough My Queen." he finished, turning to walk away, the sound of his robes and his cloak rustling in the air noisily. _

End Flashback

And that was how it went. Now, he was there, on the vast field of endless greenery right outside her city's walls.

The second trumpet had been sounded. Well, it was time. He bent down to Heat and whispered. Heat nodded in understanding.

Serph rode his horse and went back to his tent.

There, he removed his mask and his robes, cladding himself in armor; a warrior's armor. He took his sword with him and there, rode his horse again. He arrived at the reserve cavalry and there, waited.

He waited for the third trumpet.

There it was…

They charged the retreating form of the enemy.

His eyes burned with determination as his heart beat rapidly within his chest…As he rode his horse, and swung his sword left and right, did many of the enemy's heads sever from their necks.

He gritted his teeth as he felt the heat of battle, accentuated as he felt the fallen one's blood splattered at his face.

This was what it meant to be alive. Knowing that it might end at any given time, men like him struggled to keep the fire of their souls ablaze. It was all beautiful; to stare death at the face and challenge it.

'To beat it…To win…' he told himself as he continued to cut through their enemies…

His eyes widened however as he saw a pike aiming at him. He gritted his teeth and dismounted his horse. It was a complete folly to challenge a pike man with cavalry. He made his way, on foot across the battlefield, slashing and severing here and there.

Ah…how glorious it was…

Then suddenly, from afar, he saw a warrior. He had taken down so many of his soldiers that Serph couldn't help but laugh. 'He would make a worthy adversary…' he thought to himself as he saw the aforesaid soldier move with grace and ease, practically slaughtering his soldiers.

He jogged up to the soldier and swung his sword. The seconds went by painfully, with neither yielding. Serph was enjoying himself. The soldier was wearing a helmet and the dust from the battlefield prevented him from seeing his eyes. But from the way he fought, Serph would say that he was pretty determined to win.

But still, he wasn't even giving it his all…

The soldier swung dangerously close to him that he bent his body backward as the soldier's sword swerved too close to his throat. He laughed, "It's been a while since I've fought like this…Tell me your name soldier." he demanded.

The aforesaid soldier said nothing but continued to charge at him relentlessly. Serph grew tired of their play and so, within one fluid strike, he gracefully outmaneuvered the soldier, making him drop the sword and having his sword pointed at the soldier's throat.

He stopped.

Serph smirked, "Your name."

The soldier didn't say a word.

Then, the victory trumpet was sounded. They had won.

Serph took a step closer to the soldier, "Your helmet. Remove it. I want to see your face."

He heard a growl of disapproval from the soldier but he didn't do as he asked. Serph narrowed his eyes dangerously and opened his mouth to speak when the aforesaid soldier suddenly turned his body to the right and ducked, with a small dagger in his hands, thrusting straight at him.

Serph gritted his teeth but he managed to dodge the blow and now tackled the soldier to the ground, immobilizing him. He made for the helmet and grabbed it off.

His eyes widened.

"Pink hair…" he said, surprised.

There, on the ground, lay his would-be concubine. The gracious Queen Amadeus Caelestis Flavia. His smirk widened.

Guards from his elite team approached him, and apprehended the woman. They all looked at her hungrily, "What shall we do with this…woman?" one guard asked, leering close to the woman.

Serph was displeased, "You will not touch her. Understand? Bring her in with the other slaves."

With that, he turned and left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We have conquered them easily." came Gale's stoic statement. Serph looked at him through his mask with even eyes. Gale's eyes were as stoic as his voice; he had been reluctant, albeit against the invasion of Flavius Adeodatus.

But Serph was glad that Gale knew his place; he had aired his opinion and his recommendation on the matter, yes, and now that it had been denied by his king, he did not protest or question it any further.

Serph knew he was selfish. He could avoid a war if he wanted to…but like he said before, there would be no independent state. At least, not yet.

Flavius Adeodatus was too beautiful to be left to govern for itself…It was like having a property without its owners managing it. No. Flavius Adeodatus was his. It was going to be his personal haven if he wanted to.

And the queen…

Ah yes…

He shook his head; now was not the time.

"Yeah. I told you so." replied Heat to Gale's indifferent tone.

"What's our status?" Serph asked, crossing his arms.

Heat gave him a toothy grin, "Right now, the palace is being searched for anything that is of value."

Serph narrowed his eyes, "I conquered this land for its beauty…and I intend to keep it that way. I will not tolerate looting or the destruction of their infrastructure. Is that clear?"

Gale and Heat straightened and Heat met his strong gaze head on, "It is Highness."

Serph nodded, "Good. Well, how about the spoils?"

Heat gave him another grin and nodded at the guard right by the chamber's doors, "Bring them."

Serph raised an eyebrow; bring who?

'Probably those two princesses…' he thought sourly.

A second later, he saw the doors open and there, the two aforesaid women were dragged in. Serph looked at them from head to toe. They were on their traditional robes and their wooden shoes. He raised an eyebrow. Having those clogs was impractical in his eyes.

'How could they walk properly in those?' he asked himself in wild curiosity.

The two were dragged and shoved on the floor, before his feet. Serph assessed them indifferently. They were whimpering at his feet, clutching one another in support as their hands were bound together.

"What shall we do with these two?" asked Heat darkly, his tone serious.

Serph smirked as he looked at Heat, and then over to Gale, "Why ask me? You two are the ones interested in these women."

Heat narrowed his eyes at him, "My Lord, these women are for your pleasure and your pleasure alone. We wouldn't dare cross that line."

"I agree." Gale concurred, his eyes lazy and uninterested.

Serph laughed, "I appreciate that. You two are my most trusted allies. It was the three of us who brought this part of the world on its knees…in front of us. You two have always done everything for my pleasure. Now, it's time I repay that. Take them."

Heat's ruby eyes widened, "W-what?"

Gale narrowed his eyes, not saying anything. Was Serph serious? They had known the king to have…somewhat an uncontrollable lust…and these women were of noble birth…Surely, he would want them for his personal comfort.

"Consider that as my royal decree. You two have worked long and hard. It's time for you to play as well. Take them; they are of no interest to me." he said, turning to walk out of the chambers when Gale's voice stopped him, "Serph."

He stopped. No other man other than Gale and Heat had reserved the right to call him by his personal name.

"You want the queen. Is that it?" was Heat's calm voice.

Serph smirked; they had been friends for a long time now…He, Gale and Heat…since their childhood. They knew how his mind worked.

"Yes. I do."

Heat narrowed his eyes, "Your Grace, she was not found within the palace. She has disappeared. We fear that she had been killed."

Serph's smile widened as he heard the two women gasp from the floor. He looked from Heat to Gale and then finally to the women, "You two knew where your sister went didn't you?"

They did not respond.

Heat's blood boiled that he suddenly grabbed the youngest of the sisters, pulling her roughly by the arm, snatching her away from her older sister before backhanding her, "You stupid wench! The king has asked you a question!"

This was what he liked about Heat. He always put his duty first before his own personal feelings. He knew that Heat liked this woman…the one that he had just hurt…But still, she was no one in comparison to the king.

"Stop it!" the other princess yelled.

Gale signaled for the guard to restrain the other woman. She was pulled from her sister. They yelped in surprise and the pain as the guards pulled them roughly apart.

That was the way they were. Heat was undeniably loyal to the throne and to Serph. He never forgot his place and would do anything to uphold the crown. Gale winced at that though as he saw Heat slap the girl.

Serph knew that as well. Gale was the mediator between the two. If he had the uncontrollable lust while Heat had lust for bloodshed, Gale had desire for peace and tranquility.

"Heat, you're being too rough with the princess." Serph said, chuckling a bit.

"She…she…" the short-haired princess stammered.

"She?" Serph urged her.

"She…she went to fight…" she spoke timidly.

Gale raised an eyebrow, "Fight? Surely, you don't mean, 'fight'?"

The girl turned her gaze at him and nodded, "Y-yes…she did…"

Heat laughed as he rose to stand, "A woman on the battlefield?! That's…that's really something."

Serph smirked, "Oh yes…Isn't it Heat?"

He said nothing more and proceeded out of the chamber. Gale stopped him again, "You know where she is."

"Yes I do. Now, if you both would excuse me…I have some spoils to claim."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He walked out of the chambers and proceeded to the prison. The new slaves would be brought there…

She would be there.

He narrowed his eyes as he remembered those other men who looked at her lecherously. He had given them a direct order not to touch her but then, there will always be one or two stubborn ones who would disregard his order and think that they could get away with it…

They'll think that they could pull a fast one on him…that he wouldn't notice.

He gritted his teeth. He didn't want to leave her there, but he wanted to show her what it was like to be treated as a lowly slave…An individual with the same ranking as mere mindless cattle. He wanted her to know what it was like to suffer…

Then, when he delivered her from that, she'd know how much she needed him.

'She wouldn't be so proud anymore now would she?' he thought, chuckling.

He had asked for her location and he had been told. He now marched proudly towards her chambers, all of the guards bowing before him. He did, however, ask that his presence be unannounced.

He wanted to capture what his guards were up to, candidly.

He frowned as he heard laughter. It was originating from her cell. He walked towards it calmly. His nose wrinkled in disgust as he smelled the foul air…and saw the filthy walls and floor.

'It's sickening…' he thought with disdain.

He heard them…the voices were getting louder…

He stood there, in the shadows, right in front of her cell. There she was, sitting on the floor, her arms shackled to the wall. And there stood three men in front of her, laughing and spitting on her.

He smirked; this was the life of a slave…

'Oh gracious queen…how far you have fallen.'

"Come on you bitch…" one of the them drawled, kneeling down on her, grasping her petite chin in his calloused and large hand, "Give me a kiss…"

"No you idiot!" another yelled, laughing, pushing the first man out of the way.

"This is the way you do it!" he said as he dropped his pants, showing her his engorged member. Serph was about to blanch at what he saw. The third man grabbed her chin and forced her mouth to open, "That's right sweet-cheeks…open wide…"

Serph narrowed his eyes into slits; he saw nothing but regret in her eyes…no fear…

'Regret…? What for?' he wondered, confused.

He couldn't stand it any longer. She had been here for only a few hours and already she was getting too much attention; she drew too much attention to herself. If only she didn't engage in that foolishness as fighting at the battlefield…she wouldn't be here now.

He would've taken her from the palace and delivered her to his chambers. He chuckled at that. There was a possibility that he would take her, yes, but it would be better than staying at a lowly decrepit and filthy place such as this.

But be that as it may, what was done was done. And now, unless he did something, she was going to be tainted forever.

"Enough!" he said in his enraged voice.

The three froze and turned. Their eyes widened as they regarded the form of their masked king.

"Highness…" they said in unison, bowing at his feet.

Serph snorted as he regarded their forms; too pathetic.

'Those idiot buffoons…'

"What were you doing in here?" he asked calmly.

"We…we were only getting acquainted with the strange new slave Highness…"

Serph laughed evilly, "Did you know that this 'slave' is my bride-to-be?"

He heard gasps from the three. He looked at the woman on the floor. Her eyes were angry…She was burning within…

'Burning with fury…I like that…' he said to himself, pleased that the experience of being a slave had not changed her feisty attitude…

Or was it because that he had saved her too soon? Hm…?

"A slave Highness?" one of the three dared ask him.

Serph laughed, "No. This one is no mere slave. She the queen of Flavius Adeodatus." he turned to look at her, "Isn't that right?"

She glared at him, not speaking.

Serph raised an eyebrow and then turned back to the three, "You've tried to touch what is mine when I specifically told you not to."

"No…Highness…it's…"

Serph blinked and held out his arm, flicking his fingers, and there, the Imperial guards entered.

"Take the three. I want them beheaded at sunrise. Make this official; whoever touches the queen or even thinks of doing so will be punished by death."

Serph listened to the shouts and protests of the convicted three as they were dragged out of the cell but paid them no heed. Now, the queen was before him and she and he were alone. He knelt down in front of her, grasping her smooth chin in his hand, "This is the life of a slave Amadeus. Surely you do not want this for yourself…or your people."

She turned her head sideways, her breathing becoming intense. Serph was displeased. He grabbed her jaw and forcibly made her to look at him, "I came here for a proposition My Queen."

She glowered at him, "I am no longer queen. You have taken everything."

"It needn't be this way." he spoke silkily. The woman before him shivered as she felt his breath on her face.

She said nothing and Serph continued, "I want your hand in marriage." he deadpanned.

Here, the woman's eyes widened, "What?"

Serph smirked, "I do not wish to insult your intelligence Amadeus. Now, do you accept or not?"

She glowered at him deeply, her pink eyes boring into his silver orbs, "I would rather die than be touched by you." she whispered with pure contempt.

Serph frowned.

"Very well Amadeus. You would rather die, wouldn't you? But would the rest of your people as well?"

The woman gasped. Serph smirked; it worked all the time.

"Think about it Amadeus. Think well. For every day that you refuse me, ten of your people will be beheaded."

Whereas before the woman was of a solid and rocky countenance, here, she yielded and cried.

"Why…?" she sobbed, "Why are you doing this? Why are you being so cruel?"

Serph felt lightheaded; so this was how her voice really sounded. It wasn't deep and resolute like the one he heard at her throne room, no, that was a mere façade. But this, this was candid. This was how she really sounded…as a woman.

"Because I have power Amadeus." he replied coldly.

"Now, do you still refuse me?" he asked gently, cupping her face in his hands.

"Where are my sisters?" she blurted out, her eyes holding rage.

Ah; another bargaining tool.

"They are imprisoned Amadeus. But they are unharmed."

"I want to see them." she demanded.

He shook his head, "Marry me and perhaps I will let you see them."

Amadeus felt her will crumbling; he was twisting everything that she was saying. What was once her trump card became his own.

"No. Let me see them and I might marry you."

Serph chuckled, "You are in no position to bargain Amadeus. If you do not, your people will suffer. They will be bought and sold, and ten everyday will be executed."

She gasped but said nothing. She leaned in closer to him to get a look at his face, "W-who…are you?"

He smirked, "You want to know who I am?"

"Show me your face." she said firmly.

Serph was grinning from ear to ear. Should he really show his face to this woman? His hand slowly came to his mask and slowly removed it.

After a few moments, he completely removed the mask and regarded her evenly, his silver eyes twinkling in pride.

"You…" she trailed off.

"Yes." he replied curtly.

Amadeus looked in pure astonishment.

"You're…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: Some of you may be confused at the names. **

**Character Names: **

**Serph:**** King Shailendra III of Arkanadara**

**Argilla:**** Amadeus Caelestis Flavia of Flavius Adeodatus**

**Sera:**** Severina Fausta Flavia**

**Jenna:**** Junia Valeria Flavia**

**Name of Places: **

**Arkanadara (story):**** Serph, Heat and Gale belong to this country.**

**Flavius Adeodatus (story)****: Argilla, Sera and Jenna belong to this country.**

**Meaning of Names: **

**Shailendra****-Hindu name meaning "King of mountains"**

**Flavia****-Female version of the name Flavius meaning "Golden"**

**Adeodatus****- Ancient Roman name meaning "To God"**

**Caelestis****-Ancient Roman name meaning "of the sky; divine"**

**Amadeus****-Ancient Roman name meaning "To God"**

**Arkanadara****-Ancient Hindu name of the planet Saturn **

**Valeria****-Ancient Roman name meaning "To be strong"**

**Severina****- Ancient Roman name; Female version of Severus-Severo meaning "stern"**

**Junia****- Ancient Roman name of the Goddess Juno (Hera)**

**Fausta****- Ancient Roman name meaning "auspiciously lucky" **

**Also, if you've noticed, I've mixed different cultures within. **

**Flavius Adeodatus (story)****: A mixture of Ancient Rome and Feudal Japan.**

**Arkanadara (story)****: A mixture of Mongolian and Hindu civilization. **


	2. Into Slavery

**A/N Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNINGS: OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 2: Into Slavery**

She trembled, her hands shaking visibly in front of her. Her scared silver eyes darted from left to right, unaccustomed to the surroundings. She was within a bedroom that had unsophisticated walls and floors. They were but blocks of rocks that were put together…

'It's not like…'

"It's not home, but you'll get used to it." a male's voice echoed in the room.

She gasped, clutching her tick-layered robe in her hands and turned around to see that it was the red-haired general who spoke.

She wanted to run and to hide. This was the man that she had been given to; this was the man that she belonged to. She was afraid, needless to say. She didn't know what he would do with her.

"I…I…" she stammered.

Heat smirked at the young woman before him. She was petite and small…she was fragile-looking. Her silver eyes were soft and soothing to look at…and at the same time, it unnerved him. Her eyes unnerved him because he saw fear within her orbs…

Long had he relished and indulged in the fear of others before him. He loved it when people were afraid of him…It was because of fear that allowed him to control people. He had power while they had none. He could do whatever it was he wanted with them.

But now…as he regarded her quivering form, her frightened eyes and trembling hands, remorse plagued his heart.

Was this what he wanted for this woman?

It was a fact that he did not know the woman…but he felt something for her. The first moment he laid eyes on her, he knew that he wanted her.

It was coincidental really that she was compatible with him. She was beautiful and she was of noble birth. She wouldn't be his mere concubine. No…he wanted her to be his other half; the female counterpart to balance him.

He wanted her to be his wife; his rightful and only wife.

And now, as she stared and gazed up at him, he felt a lump in his throat. She was scared of him…

It was quite a shock to him as well, but now, this is the first time that he did not welcome the seductive embrace of fear.

No.

Now, he loathed it.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you…" he said slowly, taking a step towards her.

She seemed skeptical of him and took a step backwards…

"No…don't do that…" he soothed her, "I…I won't…do anything to you…"

She blinked, opening her quivering lips to speak, "I…I…I don't want to be…disgraced. Please."

Heat blinked; so, this was what she thought. He allowed himself a small smile to grace his lips. It was a rare one…He hardly smiled. He grinned, laughed, cackled, sneered, scowled and scoffed, but he never smiled.

But now, she drew it out of him.

"I won't…disgrace you…Your Highness." he bowed.

Severina was shocked; then why did he bring her here? Alone in his personal quarters?

Heat seemed to have read her eyes and nodded, "I brought you here not for that purpose. I merely wanted to get to know you and that was all. I swear it by the blood of my mother, I will not harm you or disgrace you."

Her eyes found the floor and she stared at it, "Why…why do you continue to call me…'Your Highness'?"

He smiled again; at least he was getting somewhere.

"Your title still stands Highness. His majesty, King Shailendra may have conquered your country, but he did not strip you of your titles…"

"What…will happen to me…?" she asked timidly, her silver eyes now having the courage to gaze upon his blazing red orbs.

He sighed; how was he going to break this to her?

He forced his face to harden, "You were given to me by His Majesty. You belong to me now Princess Severina."

She gasped.

"Do not fret. I will ensure that your needs are all taken care of. You will still live a comfortable life."

"As a what?" she dared ask. But there was no sarcasm or bitterness in her voice. There was only harmless and innocent curiosity that oozed out of her countenance.

Severina really wanted to know. She had been told of what happened to women like herself…They were often stripped of their titles and then bought or sold to the highest bidder to become their slaves…or concubines.

She was afraid that it would happen to her too…

She was afraid of his answer…

"As my wife." Heat deadpanned.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Princess Junia Valeria Flavia paced around her chambers impatiently. She scoffed at that. She didn't even like her name.

'No…that is not my name. It is the name of second daughter of the king…for the court.' she thought darkly. Her name was Jenna…and not Junia Valeria…She hated that name.

She and Sera, yes, she called Severina that. It was, after all, her personal name. She and Sera had been separated after their rather odd audience with the king and his strategist and general.

Her silver eyes blazed in anger and insult as she remembered why she was there in the first place. She had been given to King Shailendra's strategist…

'Like some…animal!' she thought, livid.

She didn't even know his name. She scoffed; like she'd want to anyway. But still, the bastard was gracious enough to give her, her own chambers. She could only hope that Sera was in safe hands as well.

She could clearly remember how the general had slapped her…She winced and narrowed her silver eyes again. Like she said, she could only hope that her sister was fine…

She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a dark blue juni-hito with a gold obi. Her hair was done in a large bun with exaggerated hairline…Her face, like her sisters' was painted white and her lips painted red.

But still, her ensemble wasn't as grandiose as her eldest sister…

She let out a frustrated cry as she slammed her palms on the large vanity table. Her sister…Amadeus…

No…That wasn't her name…

"Argilla…" she said regretfully, "Where are you?"

The bastard of a king said that he knew where she was. Pain and anxiety gripped her heart as she imagined gruesome and lecherous scenes within her heart and mind…

"Oh God…please…" she said, whispering, praying; her eyes closed, her palms clasped together, just in front of her face…

She was startled, however, when the doors to her chambers were pushed open. Her silver eyes widened momentarily before narrowing back down as she regarded the man who just entered.

It was her "master".

She spat mentally.

She crossed her arms, displeased at seeing him.

'I don't care if they throw me in prison for disrespect!' she thought defiantly.

"I trust that this chamber is to your liking?" the green-haired man told her nonchalantly.

Jenna raised a displeased eyebrow at him, "What do you want?"

The man sighed, "I am attempting to have a civil conversation with you, Highness."

She scowled, "Well, I don't think I want to. Your presence unnerves me."

Unfazed and indifferent towards her snide remarks, he spoke, "My name is Gale. I am Arkanadara's strategist." he said calmly.

Jenna scoffed at that; she really didn't want to know his name, but he had already told her anyway. She didn't speak; he may have told her his name, but she on the other hand, had no intention of telling him hers.

Gale seemed to have read her mind; she did not wish to introduce herself. He nodded, "I already know who you are. You are the second daughter of the late king Gaius of Flavius Adeodatus. Your name is Princess Junia Valeria Flavia."

She snorted but said nothing.

The man stepped closer to her and she had the immediate instinct to take a step back…They weren't supposed to be alone together…That would be…uncivilized.

With her crab-styled tall geta, Jenna took a step back.

Gale raised an eyebrow as he looked at her feet.

Jenna snarled, "Where are you looking?!"

Gale blinked, "I was just curious as to the reason why women from your country dress themselves in such a fashion. From my assessment, you can hardly move or bend in your apparel. Your body is constricted from that tight belt around your waist." he said, pointing to her tight and firm golden obi.

She glared at him.

He continued, "You also wear layers upon layers of robes…Doesn't that make you feel too hot? And also, your feet. Those shoes…are made of wood…Don't they feel uncomfortable? Not to mention its ridiculously tall height and exaggerated shape."

He shook his head, "Very impractical. Very illogical. It's a mere frivolity…and trivial."

Jenna wanted to strangle him; she opened her mouth to speak when he spoke first, "And your hair…Doesn't that bother you? You look you have a ball on your head…and that white paint. It makes you look like a corpse."

Silence reigned over them as Gale awaited her reply.

She opened her mouth and slowly spoke, "I do not have to explain myself or my country's traditions to the likes of you." she said calmly, "Your barbaric race obviously cannot comprehend beauty and its diverse forms…You are too primordial."

Gale wanted to laugh. Her face…her fiery eyes…and that sharp tongue. Clearly she was a very intriguing woman…

"We are primordial are we? But it is we that brought your kingdom to its knees…You speak of beauty but what is beauty when you are but a slave to your "primordial" master?" he asked just as calmly, his tone deeply condescending.

Jenna's mind was reeling, "H-how dare you speak to me in such a manner?!"

Gale laughed, "You Highness…you seem to forget that you belong to me. You are mine princess. It is you who does not have the right to speak to me in such a manner."

She lightly ran to him, as careful as she could be in her heavy geta, her hand preparing to strike him when she lost her balance.

Her heart stopped as she prepared her body to receive the cold embrace of the stoned floor. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the impact…But it never came.

Her hair stood on one end as she felt arms around her body. Her heart thumped wildly as she gazed at Gale, their faces a mere inch apart. She couldn't speak…

He raised a calm eyebrow at her, "As I've said…your apparel is truly a frivolity…"

She trembled in his arms…and he felt it.

"Why are you trembling?"

She narrowed her eyes, momentarily forgetting that she belonged to him, "Let me go…"

"Why?"

"Because…! It's unbecoming of a lady such as myself to…to be…alone with a man!" she half-yelled.

Gale nodded and understood. She was modest…He didn't expect anything less. She was a princess after all…Well-mannered, cultured, educated…

He felt intrigued…Long had he searched for a woman who he could share his insights with…and perhaps, enlighten him to some of her insights as well…

He took a step back and bowed, "I apologize if I offended you Highness. I bid you farewell."

He turned and left when her voice stopped him, "Wait!"

He looked back at her with the same unfeeling emerald eyes, "Yes Highness?"

She bit her lip, "Where…where is Amadeus?"

Gale raised an eyebrow, "The queen?"

"Yes." she said calmly, her face not betraying her emotions…

Ah; but what her face and countenance hid, her eyes openly divulged. There was anxiety and worry within them…

"Your king said that he knew where she was!"

Gale narrowed his eyes at her and she took a step back. Had she said something wrong?

"He's not just 'my king'." he said coldly, "We are all his subjects. So, if you want your head to remain on your shoulders, I suggest that you pay him your respects as expected of you. I will not tolerate your filthy mouth to disgrace the king's name. Do you understand?"

Jenna was shrinking in her clothes; before, she possessed the audacity to rile him…But now…she wasn't so sure. His eyes were angry…She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but he scared her.

But still, she didn't relent; she did not yield her proud countenance. She merely nodded, looking at him with cold and dead silver pools.

He nodded and turned. He took steps forward and stopped, "Oh. Do not worry about your sister. The king knows where she is."

Jenna clenched her hands into fists, "What is he going to do to her?!" she asked frantically as she saw him beginning to walk once more.

Gale stopped again; he knew what Serph's intentions were for the queen…but he needn't tell her sister that.

"I do not know…but it is probable that he will demand her hand in marriage."

And with that, he left her chambers and had the guards bolt it from the outside. Jenna's face fell. She was caged here…She wasn't going to be leaving any time soon…

"Argilla…Sera…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You…you are…!" she stifled a gasp as she regarded the king's face.

"Yes." he said gently, "It's me."

"You were the one…I…"

"The one you fought." he agreed, "I was quite surprised really, to find you at the battlefield. Surprised but pleased. I wouldn't want my wife to be…a mere brainless tool, now would I?" he grinned, stroking her face.

She glowered at him and turned her face to the side, "I would never marry a foul being such as you."

He chuckled and stood up, putting his mask back in place, "Well, we'll see about that soon enough."

He turned around and started to walk when he suddenly stopped, "Oh and Amadeus, don't be so quick to make decisions, for you may regret them later on. After all, your sisters and your countrymen are all depending on you."

She said nothing and waited for him to leave the cell. And when she couldn't see him anymore, it was then that she let her strong façade crumble, letting her tears cascade down her face.

What has happened?

How could her life have taken such a drastic turn for the worst?

One day, she had a very prosperous country and the next thing she knew, she was imprisoned and was being forced into a marriage with a cold man.

A man that she did not love.

She shut her eyes, hoping that all would just disappear and that she could turn back time. Back when her father was still alive…Those times were the golden age of her life…

'What should I do?'

She frowned. She wouldn't give up so easily. She'd just have to test King Shailendra's bluff, won't she?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph gritted his teeth. It had been two days now and she still resisted him. So far, twenty of her countrymen had been mercilessly beheaded. He didn't care though. He would have her; that was what mattered to him.

Perhaps it was time to visit her again. Today was her third day.

He suddenly stopped. Oh yes. How could he forget? His general, Heat had asked for his blessings for his upcoming marriage with the Princess Severina.

He smirked, shaking his head a bit, "Well, at least he's got everything going for him. I wonder how Gale is faring."

He shrugged his shoulders. What they did with their women were of no interest to him. Besides, they would come to him if there was anything amiss.

Right now, everything in Shailendra's life was glorious. He had only been in power for five years and yet, he had conquered all of the nomadic and loose tribes around his country; unifying them under his rule.

His country was prospering. And soon, he conquered the neighboring countries as well.

He suddenly frowned. That was why it was important for him to have an heir. Should he die, there would be no one to claim the throne. He had no siblings…He saw to that.

He scowled, "It was their own undoing as they all plotted against me."

Yes. That was the way it was in his country. Brothers and sisters plotted against each other in order to take the crown. He had fended them off however and claimed the throne for himself.

And now, as he saw Flavius Adeodatus, he wanted it. He wanted it for himself. He wanted it for his would-be children.

He smiled as he remembered the queen. Yes, she would make the most eligible wife. She alone would bear him children; she and she alone. How glorious it would be when she married him. It would be unifying their countries…Not just by conquest but by blood as well.

It would make it easier for her subjects to accept him as king and wouldn't pose a rebellion. But of course, marrying her would not mean that he wouldn't have any more concubines. No.

There would still be many of them.

He grinned, "No…My whores would still be around but Amadeus would be the only mother of my children."

Yes. That was the catch of being King Shailendra's lovers. They weren't allowed to bear children. And should he suspect them of carrying his child, the woman or women were immediately disposed of.

'I can't risk having impure blood tarnish the royal family.' he thought with disdain. That was why he had physicians attend his women monthly, to make sure that they reach their monthly cycle.

It might be cruel to some, but he didn't care. He couldn't care any less what other people thought. After all, he was the one with the crown and the power. They were all just pathetic maggots to him.

Ridding himself of such thoughts, he thought of the queen.

He smiled, "I believe I'll visit her. She must be lonely in there." he said with feigned concern.

He reached her cell a quarter of an hour later and there, he scrounged his nose in disgust. The cell was dark, gloomy and was plagued with a foul stench; the foul stench of human feces and urine.

He smirked though. If he was bothered, then, she would be as well…tenfold. She was a woman…and odors like this would most definitely send her over the edge.

'And within my bed…' he thought sickeningly.

He found her, still shackled to the wall. Another strong odor met his olfactory nerves; it wasn't just urine or feces, but rotten food as well.

He was right when he decided not to wear his cloak. It would just be dirtied with this filth. He just wore his white cotton shirt with his armor and black pants with calf-high boots. Careful with his imperial garb, he knelt down and inspected the woman shackled to the wall, "Amadeus. Can you hear me?"

She slowly met his eyes. Her pink eyes were not what he expected. He had expected them to be dull and lifeless…He had expected them to be overwhelmed of feelings of hopelessness and despair. But it wasn't so…Her pink eyes still burned with determination…and anger.

He inwardly laughed; that was why he wanted this woman.

"I can hear you just fine Shailendra…" she growled deeply from within her throat.

Something within him felt hurt as he heard her call him by his formal name. He wanted her to share in everything that he had…She would bear him his children, but at same time, he wanted her to be something more than just a mere tool for him.

And now, she hated him with a passion…

'Who wouldn't…?' he thought with a sigh.

But still, he couldn't show her his weakness. No. And so, he put back his façade and took off his mask. He smirked as her eyes widened a bit at seeing his face before returning back to its original expression; angry and disinterested. But still, he had seen it.

He wouldn't be surprised if she found him to be attractive. After all, she may be queen, but she was still a woman.

"I have had twenty of countrymen killed." he said cheerfully. She looked at him disgustedly, "And you're proud of it?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes, "You're nothing but an animal Shailendra…You hide behind the crown to justify your heinous acts…But the truth is, you're just as classless and barbaric as a savage!"

He said nothing and she continued, "You are a savage!" she told him with outmost hatred.

He merely smirked, disregarding her painful but truthful words, "Be that as it may Amadeus, it would not stop me from killing ten more of your citizens today…"

He heard her lightly gasp and he gave her a toothy grin, "That's right. You still have a chance to save them from the damnation that you yourself had put them through…Accept me and they shall be spared; refuse me and well," he smiled, "you already know what will happen hm?"

She felt a lump in her throat, "Oh? And how do I know if you're telling me the truth? Hm?" she challenged haughtily, her eyebrows raised in mockery of his earlier statement.

He stood and chuckled, "I thought so. I knew you would be skeptic." Not saying anything more, he turned, "Guard! Bring them in." he casually commanded.

Amadeus could feel her hair stand on one end; bring? Bring what in? Bring who in?

A guard came to her cell carrying two huge sacks. Amadeus could feel her heart beating erratically as she let her mind play on several sickening thoughts as to what lay within those sacks…

Shailendra saw her fright and he smirked. He nodded to the guard.

The guard then spilled its contents on the filthy floor for Amadeus to see. Amadeus gasped; it was the heads of her countrymen. She let out a shrill cry and she sobbed. It had been true.

Shailendra really did have them killed.

He had been true to his word…

Shailendra grinned evilly, his eyes glinting just as evilly at her. He dismissed the guard and walked over to her again, kicking the occasional severed head that barred his path. He reached her and knelt down, caressing her face gently, "Now…are you going to refuse me still Amadeus? Hm? Would you rather I fill this filthy cell of yours with the heads of your fallen people?"

She looked at him with fury dancing in her pink eyes. She spat at him, tarnishing his handsome face. He smiled and wiped off her saliva from his cheek, "Well Amadeus? Will you be mine?"

She cried again. This was too much…She didn't want to belong to such a man. But what choice did she have? More of her comrades would die…And her sisters…She choked; she didn't even want to think about them…

She was broken from her reverie as he spoke once more, "I have come here to strike an altered version of my offer. Amadeus, since your defeat, your people had been bought and sold as mere cattle. They were not enlisted in my country." She refused to look at him, and so, he touched her chin and turned her head in order for their eyes to meet, "If you marry me, I would give the decree of equal citizenship. I would abolish the slave trading."

She shook within his touch and she gazed deeply in his silver eyes, "If…if I accept, would you keep your word?"

He inwardly grinned; finally…Finally…

"I swear upon it as my honor as king." he told her with the outmost of truth.

She sighed, "What about my sisters…? Are they…alright?"

He was winning…and he was loving it, "They're fine. Be mine and they would continue to be fine. Refuse me…and well, you understand."

She slowly nodded, "I…Alright. I shall marry you…"

He felt his chest become overwhelmed with pleasure as she uttered her words. He knew not why, but, hearing her say that she would become his, made him feel lightheaded. He caressed her face affectionately and whispered, "Thank you My Queen."

Amadeus was confused though. Did he still call her queen? Why? She had thought that she would just be added to the long list of Shailendra's whores. Yes; she knew about those…She also knew how he had those women killed in the event of their divulged pregnancy.

She winced at the thought. So, would she become one of his whores too?

He stood up and it caught her attention.

He smiled at her sincerely, "I will have you moved to your private chambers."

He then left her to her thoughts.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph sat on his throne with a dreamy expression on his face. He had arranged it all. He and Amadeus were to marry in a fortnight. It was enough time for him to get to know his queen.

He snorted as he remembered seeing her in her overly glamorous apparel at Flavius Adeodatus.

'No…at our wedding, she would be wearing not that ridiculous garb, but our national dress.' he thought dismissively. Yes; she would not wear that robe again.

He snapped back to reality as he heard Heat enter the throne room. Yes, he had requested for an audience with the king.

Serph raised an eyebrow as Severina was presented to him. He smirked as he saw her clothed differently. She wasn't wearing the robes from Flavius Adeodatus but their women's attire.

She wore a tight and small bodice that was cut from just below the breasts and a long, billowing skirt that hugged not her waist, but her hips. It showed off her physique quite well.

Jewels adorned the middle of her forehead and retreated all the way to the back of her head. She also had donned a thin and almost transparent veil on her head. Her garb was called the Sari. Her sari was of light blue in color with its edges trimmed with golden stitches and embroidery. The skirt was also embroidered with flowers and animals on it; all in gold.

How Serph would love to see his queen this way…

"Majesty…" Heat muttered, bowing before him.

"Rise Heat. What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

Heat nodded and turned to Severina and ushered her to come to him. The princess walked timidly and stopped and bowed in front of him.

"Rise Princess Severina." he commanded her.

She did as she was told and Heat spoke, "We are to marry tomorrow Highness."

Serph smiled, "I'm happy for you Heat. Amadeus and I shall be attending your nuptials."

Serph raised an eyebrow as he heard a slight gasp from the young woman beside his general. Heat blinked and looked at Serph, a small blush in his face, "Highness, I am also here to congratulate you on your upcoming marriage with Queen Amadeus."

Severina gasped again but said nothing.

Serph smiled, "Thank you Heat. It will take place in a fortnight."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera squealed as Heat grasped her arm tightly, "Heat…please…"

He then shoved her on her bed painfully, "What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

"I've done nothing!" she protested, whimpering a bit as she inspected her arm as she sat up on her bed.

Heat growled and grabbed her chin, "When you are at the presence of His Majesty, you are to remain quiet! Understand!?"

Sera shivered; he was angry at her. But still, not wanting to displease him any more that she already did, she forced herself to nod, "I…I understand…"

"You were so god damn noisy back there! You embarrassed me damn it!" he yelled at her, his ruby orbs burning with anger.

She winced as he pressed harder on her chin. Heat saw the hurtful expression on her face and immediately let her go. He didn't mean to sound so harsh…but at the same time, he still placed his allegiance to the king, to Serph.

And not just some woman.

He wanted Sera, yes, but if she were to become part of his life, she needed to know and understand her place. He needed to teach her how things were at Arkanadara.

But still, his eyes softened at the sight of her and he grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips, "I apologize…Severina…"

"No…" she immediately said.

"What?"

"Don't call me that…My name is Sera. Please call me that." she said, smiling at him weakly. She didn't know why; she should hate him for imprisoning her. But for some reason, she didn't. She felt something for this man…

He may be strong and a bit hotheaded at times, but at same time, whenever he was with her, she never missed the moments wherein he would try his best to be gentle with her…

He always treated her with respect and kindness…Well, as much as he could allow himself to.

He sighed and kissed the back of her hand again, "Tomorrow, we wed…"

She giggled, "Yes. Tomorrow…I…"

"You become my wife." he said firmly, stroking her cheek with his palm.

Sera didn't want to be called a coward. Her sisters would probably do so; telling her and questioning her of how she could have fallen in love with a man who brutally killed many of their own people…

Sera had been wondering about that herself, but, she knew not the answer herself. She had been feeling something for Heat ever since their eyes had met during their audience with her father weeks prior…

'Am I really in love?' she asked herself.

But at any rate, in love or not, she was to marry him anyway…

'Argilla…Jenna…Forgive me…'

Heat stood up and she did as well, "Heat?"

"Yes?"

"King Shailendra…and my sister…are getting married?"

That was right. Heat hadn't told her anything about Amadeus. She felt quite hurt as she heard Heat congratulate Shailendra about his marriage to Amadeus. She felt hurt that Heat hadn't included her in the loop. He had most probably disregarded her existence and importance to know of such matters.

"Yes." he replied without hesitation, "The king had told me a few days ago. That's why there are many preparations being made."

Sera's silver eyes beamed with hope. Could this be a way for her to see Argilla again?

"Heat…? Could I see Amadeus again?" she asked timidly.

Heat sighed and pulled her against him, embracing her tightly but gently, "I know how you feel about Amadeus Sera. But…it's out of my hands. She belongs to the king. I cannot just…let you see her. We have to ask the king."

"Couldn't you ask him that?" she asked innocently, yet audaciously.

How was Heat to say this to her?

"The king…is very possessive about what belongs to him Sera. Even if I am his friend, he wouldn't hesitate to have me killed should he suspect that I'm attempting to get around his rules…Amadeus belongs to him Sera. We see only what he lets us to see. We have what he allows us to have…No more, and no less."

She sobbed within his arms, "Then…I won't ever see her again?"

"Probably not." Heat said honestly, holding his fiancée within his strong arms, soothing her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna smirked evilly. She had just burned all of the clothes that Gale had sent her. She didn't want those clothes. They were all too revealing for her.

She liked wearing her juni-hito. It was what she grew up wearing, and damn it, it would be the clothes she'd be wearing when she died!

She couldn't care any less whatever Gale would do though…

'He's too soft for that.' she thought to herself with outmost arrogance.

Suddenly, the doors to her chambers opened and there, the devil stood. She looked at him disinterestedly.

Gale looked from her to the fireplace. His eyebrow rose as he saw the remnants of the textiles of the apparel that he had sent her.

He looked at her again and saw that she had disregarded his instructions to change her apparel. From what he could deduce, he would say that she had incinerated all the gowns and saris that he had sent her.

"You've burnt them all." he said, just as bored as before, crossing his arms.

"Yes." she replied; defiance written all over her features.

His eyes narrowed, "Don't you know that wearing the same apparel for long periods of time is considered unhygienic?"

Jenna narrowed her eyes at him as well, "If you bother to count, you would see that there are twelve layers of robes in my juni-hito. I am just wearing three of the twelve layers."

Gale sighed, "I merely wanted you to fit in Junia."

She growled as she heard him say the name "Junia".

"My name is Jenna. Stop calling me Junia!" she shouted. Gale was taken aback. She was energetic today.

"Besides," she said, crossing her arms, "I don't want to fit in. The juni-hito is my country's national apparel. I will wear it until I die. And no one's going to change my mind about it. Not you, not anyone."

Gale was smirking within. She really was worth all of this trouble. She never really ceased to amaze him.

He didn't really resort to "harsh" methods such as Heat's beatings or Serph's emotionally-destroying mind games…

No.

Gale resorted to reason and appealed to the adversary's logical mind to win. Jenna was smart and intelligent. That was why he wanted her in the first place. She wasn't a mere slave that could be used for just erotic gratification.

Oh no.

If she were, it would be a waste of her intellect.

But still, with all that aside, he was impressed on how she openly defied him, even if she knew that her life was in his hands…

To some who had no foresight, they would say that her act was of pure foolishness and stupidity, but to him, it was worthy of admiration and respect.

He smirked at her, "Very well. I will have your wardrobe from Flavius Adeodatus transferred. And I will make sure that the weavers and the manufacturers of the…joooney…"

Jenna was smiling within. He was struggling with his words…

'Wait a minute! I'm not suppose to be…'

"…hit-oooh to be open for your convenience." he finished.

She said nothing but continued to regard him evenly. It would seem that she wasn't impressed by his declaration. He sweat-dropped. She was hard to impress, yes?

"Oh and, tomorrow, we are to attend your sister's wedding." he said as a matter-of-factly.

Jenna's eyes widened, "Sister?"

"Severina and Heat's wedding is tomorrow."

She could feel a knot in her stomach. She gritted her teeth in anger. 'How could Sera consent to such a marriage?' she thought rationally as she forced herself to calm down. No; Sera couldn't be in love with the general.

No.

It was probably an arranged marriage.

She'd never betray their country. But what about herself?

'Yes…why am I still alive?' she asked herself in shame. If she really felt strongly about upholding their national values, then, by all her logic, she should've killed herself already…

But she didn't…

She then forced herself to look at Gale. His emerald eyes were soft…There wasn't a tinge of malice within them. There was only a hidden feeling…of fondness?

She blinked with disbelief. Gale was fond of her?

'How could he be…? He's just after one thing.' she thought to herself defiantly as she shook her head of such traitorous thoughts.

But still, she could not deny the feeling that she had at the pit of her stomach whenever their eyes would meet.

No. She didn't know what it was…

'I don't think I want to know…'

"Yes. Tomorrow and after a fortnight, the king will wed Queen Amadeus."

Jenna's mind spun and her eyes almost popped with disbelief. Not only had Severina wavered her loyalty, but Amadeus as well!

Gale saw the look of betrayal pass through Jenna's face. He understood, "Your sisters have done nothing wrong Jenna. They wed because of your people. Think about it."

With those words, he left.

Jenna walked over to her chair and thought deeply, her eyes fixed on the dancing flames, 'Think about it?'

She sighed.

Were they really doing the right thing?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amadeus, no, Argilla…

Yes. There was no more need for a formal name. She sighed as she lay on a bath. Several women were within it too, brushing her hair and scrubbing her back. There were many of them…

'Probably…fifteen to twenty…' she thought knowingly, 'Are they all Shailendra's whores?' she asked herself disgustedly.

Argilla really couldn't care any less what they were doing but what got her attention was what they were speaking about.

She heard them; even if they were whispering, she heard them all the same.

"So…she's the king's new lover?" one said.

"I see…She has the strange hair that everyone spoke of…"

"And her eyes…"

"Is it true that she was the queen of…?"

"Yes…that's right."

"It must be difficult to be reduced to a common whore after living the life of royalty…"

"But still, what does she have that I haven't?"

Argilla gritted her teeth but said nothing.

Half an hour later, she found herself within her new chambers. She looked around. It was…comfortable. It had all of what she'll need. The furniture was exquisite though…She had never seen such carvings…

She raised an eyebrow as she walked over to the wall to touch the engravings…They were of a woman and a man, in profile. The woman held a flower to which she would give the man. Then, there was another where the woman stood a top a tower, gazing down at the man below…

She didn't get further time to appreciate it as the women who assisted her in bathing now entered the room…to dress her.

She sighed.

Half an hour later, she was done and she found herself alone. She looked at herself in the mirror. She blinked in hidden disgust. Her long pink hair that reached the small of her back had been undone and left to dangle carelessly. But it had been smoothed out.

She wore a tight silver bodice with its edge just below her breasts along with a matching long skirt that she wore by her hips. The textile was smooth like silk and had elaborate stitching and golden embroideries…

Her head had been adorned with a jeweled headpiece that ran through the middle of her head and onto the back. And over that, she had a transparent silver veil. She had been told that she was wearing what they called a sari.

'This must be their national apparel…' she thought, 'It's very…different from what we wear at home…'

"You look absolutely beautiful…"

She gasped at the sound of the male voice. She sharply turned around and saw Shailendra, unmasked, standing within the middle of her chambers, smiling.

She blushed under his gaze. His smile was mesmerizing…His features were angelic, almost innocent. Clearly, he was handsome…His body was lean and fit. And his silver eyes…His silver eyes seem to speak to her; telling her…calling out to her to come to him…

He walked up to her and bowed. Serph gave himself a mental pat at the back. She really did look beautiful…She looked too beautiful…And now, as she stood there, unsure of what she was to say or do, he felt his desire for her intensify.

She was a breathtaking sight to him…He let his prying eyes meander over her features. Her tight bodice did her elegant figure justice as it accentuated her curvy figure. Her firm abdomen and flat belly were exposed to him…Her breasts were plump and round…How he longed to touch them…

Her skin was spotless and of pearly white complexion…

She really was royalty.

Argilla looked at him, frowning. She wasn't new to the looks of men being this way…They were lustful. She was disgusted.

"Your Grace, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" she asked, rousing him from his land of fantasy.

Serph blinked at her. He then smirked, "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now…?" he asked as he took another step towards her; their bodies awfully close…Too close for Argilla's comfort.

She turned her head sideways, not wanting to look at him. His eyes were making her uncomfortable, "Sire please…" she said politely, her voice steady, neither cracking nor begging.

He looked at her with a hardened face; as stern as ever. But it was his eyes that conveyed what he was feeling; his eyes and his tongue, "I want you Amadeus…"

She took a step back, her pink eyes leaving his, finding the floor interesting, "Sire, I…I do not wish to be disgraced."

He took another step towards her and grasped her arms, pulling her to him. She gasped in his arms…He inwardly laughed; he was right; she really was smooth to the touch. Her skin was like silk itself…smooth and soft…

He brought his face close to hers and inhaled her scent deeply; she smelled like lavender and he couldn't help but moan in pleasure. He really wanted her; and he wanted her now. He chuckled; he could have her, if he really wanted to…but it wouldn't be right; even for him.

No.

He just had to wait.

'God damn it…It's too painfully long…'

His marriage to her wouldn't be for another fortnight. That meant that he had to control his urges and desire for her until after the ceremony.

He sighed at that thought.

Serph let go of one of her arms and turned her face so that she looked at him, "Amadeus…That is not your real name, is it?"

She shivered within his arms as she felt his breath on her cheek, "No…it's not."

He brought his lips just before her ear and whispered huskily, "What is it then?"

She shivered again as she felt his breath on her ears…or was it his lips?

"My name is Argilla…" she whispered as her eyes left his once more.

Serph pulled away from her and tilted her face upwards so that their eyes met, "Argilla…well, my name is Serph."

Argilla could feel herself becoming entranced by his eyes but nonetheless, said nothing. She couldn't allow herself to think of him other than some sadistic murdering pig.

"No…I wouldn't disgrace you Argilla. I would wait." he said with a sigh. He then took her hand in his while the other cupped her face, pulling her face so that their faces were only an inch apart. Argilla growled and tried to pull away but he held her tightly.

He chuckled, "I want to kiss you…"

Here, she drew the line. Her hand immediately flew up and slapped him. Serph felt the stinging sensation on his cheek and his eyes narrowed into slits. He was livid. He grasped her arms tightly and pulled her back to him.

He glared at her and whispered dangerously, "When we marry, I will do whatever I want with you. You would do well to enjoy your freedom now…Because after the ceremony, your body belongs to me."

With that, he let her go and left her chamber.

She only glared on after him. No. She agreed to marry him and that was all. She didn't agree that she would be his faithful lapdog. Their marriage was purely political. No more, no less.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: **

**Geta:**** Japanese sandals that are worn by women. They are easily described as the clogs/sandals worn by geishas. **

**Juni-Hito:**** This literally means "twelve layers". It is a twelve-layered kimono that is worn by women of royal or noble birth. The Empress' juni-hito is the most meticulous and extravagant.**

**Sari:**** The national dress of India. It consists of a tight bodice cut just below the breasts and a skirt fitted at the hips with a veil. It can also be a bodice with a wrap-around skirt that is of several feet long that is wrapped around diagonally across the chest and slung over the shoulder to conceal the exposed belly. **


	3. Sickening Pleasure

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: LEMON, OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE LANGUAGE. **

**Chapter 3: Sickening Pleasure**

Jenna lay down on her majestic bed. She was impressed; it felt so soft…different from their futons…This bed was like a giant cushion!

She sighed as she remembered Gale's words.

"_Your sisters have done nothing wrong Jenna. They wed because of your people. Think about it."_

'They were doing it for the people?' she repeated within her mind.

She sighed and closed her eyes…Maybe she had misjudged them. Them marrying these barbarians could mean that they wed for the sake of the people…And not because they turned their backs on tradition and their own culture…

She felt a lump in her throat. On the next day, Sera would marry the king's general while Argilla would marry the king in two weeks…

Where would she be then?

She snapped her eyes open and then narrowed them. No. She didn't even want to think about it.

She sighed; worrying about it won't do any good…She'd just have to tackle the day as it came she supposed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera put a hand over her other one, hoping that it would quell the growing feeling of nervousness within her. She had just been married. And now, the celebrations had begun. The men and women danced to pay homage to the newlyweds.

She had even seen a glimpse of her sisters…

She smiled at the thought.

But alas, Heat had been right. The king was very possessive. He had not allowed Argilla to remain any longer than necessary. She had heard from the guards that the king's fiancée had been sent back to her chambers while the king remained.

Sera wanted to cry…But looking at it from another angle, it wasn't so bad. At least she had seen her again. She looked…well. It would seem that the king was taking good care of her. She blinked in surprise though as she took in her different apparel. Before, she used to marvel at Argilla's beauty as she gazed upon her sister's magnanimous regalia. But now…she looked so different. She looked totally different.

But then, again, she shouldn't be surprised. After all, she herself did not dress in their traditional juni-hito…But in an elaborate sari.

Jenna too, she had seen. Jenna was with her master…the king's strategist. But she did not wear a sari; she still wore the juni-hito.

She didn't want to impose on them and so, she had let them be. She wanted Heat to come with her, but he had joined in the festivities, and now, she stood with the other females of the court.

They were all gossiping, but Sera didn't participate. She had no interest in whatever they were speaking of.

Thinking about Jenna, she smiled again. She may not have been able to speak with her, but their eyes had met. And they conveyed whatever it was that they needed to say to each other.

Jenna's eyes were understanding. She understood why she chose to marry Heat…She knew that she was in love…

How? Sera didn't know either…But she did know that whatever it was she was feeling, it was real.

Sera smiled; she was glad that she got to see her sisters once more. Even if they would never see each other again…it was enough.

'But I won't lose hope…We'll see each other again…I just know we will…'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Long hours of festivities had past. The hours, though long, seemed blurred and fleeting to Sera. She tightened her hold on the embroidered cloth she held within her hands. She bit her lip in sheer nervousness. Her heart beat erratically as she stood in the middle of the room, near the bed…within his private chambers.

She let out a ragged breath as she closed her eyes, willing her trembling hands and heart to abandon their pitiable states.

She allowed herself to take slow and calm breaths as she gathered nothing but happy thoughts and memories within her mind. Her lips tugged upwards at that moment for a genuine smile as she recalled some of her most precious memories with her sisters. She then remembered her father…and their home.

Her eyes snapped open and her body then stiffened as she felt strong arms around her torso. She gasped and she heard a slow chuckle, "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" she heard him ask from behind her.

Sera allowed herself to blush. Heat always had that effect on her.

Heat released her from his hold and walked in front of her, regarding her form with interest…and desire.

She had long removed her ceremonial sari and now just dressed in her nighttime robes. Heat could feel his blood swell and his heart race. She was finally his. She was officially his wife.

He knew that she was inexperienced. He could easily tell. Even now; as he gazed at her, he knew that she was nervous. She refused to meet his eyes. Her silver gentle eyes eluded his the way a graceful gazelle eluded a hungry lion…

He smiled though.

He would be the one to make her into a woman…

He took a step towards her and slowly reached down for her hand. He blinked; it was cold. She gasped at the contact and her eyes suddenly flew up to see his blood red eyes.

There was so much uncertainty and question running through her eyes…

So much emotion…so much turmoil…

His hands held hers in a gentle manner and slowly tugged her onwards…towards him. He nodded at her and she seemed to have understood and followed his alluring tug. She took a light step and there found herself face to face with him. She looked at him, peering within his mysterious red eyes, "Heat…?"

His hand left hers and touched her cheek, caressing it gently. She sighed and leaned further into his touch, closing her eyes as she did so. The hand that touched her cheek then rested on her chin and then, gently lifted her face upwards. She followed submissively and there, as she opened her eyes, she suddenly saw him lean in, closing his eyes…

Their lips met…

Sera stiffened at the contact. Heat felt her and so, he held her. His hand left her face and had both of his arms encircle her waist. Her heart-rate climbed as she felt him press his muscled body against hers, his soft and moist lips nibbling gently on her lower lip.

What was she to do?

How was she to respond?

'I…I don't…know…' she told herself meekly.

Heat seemed to have comprehended her situation; he was glad at one thing though. He was glad that she seemed less stressful within his arms.

That was good.

He flicked his tongue gently on her lip, moistening it. She gasped. There. She had opened her passage for him to enter. And enter he did. She gasped again as she felt his lips nibble on hers and his tongue within her mouth. Alright. That was progress anyway.

But now what?

Now that his tongue was within her mouth…What was she to do?

She stood there, within his arms, limp and numb…

She had never been kissed before…She moaned lightly as he kissed her passionately, arduously…She was beginning to get lost…

Heat bade her tongue to play with his…but being as timid as she was, she stood there and did nothing. So…he tried again, again and again to coax her to respond. His silent instructions did not go unheeded, however, as he felt her shy and timid tongue meet his reluctantly.

He smiled as he kissed her…

Her taste was exquisite. He had had women before…but he had never kissed them the way he did Sera…To them, he didn't care what they felt…he didn't care if they weren't ready, didn't know what to do or that…he was hurting them. No. To him, they were nothing but women to conquer and to bed. Nothing more.

But his wife…his Sera…She was different.

He knew from the moment he laid eyes on her…

And now, as they kissed one another with equal passion and fervor, he knew…that she felt the same way about him.

From her petite waist, his hands traveled upwards…towards the hem of her robe. She panicked and pushed him away as she felt his fingers on her robe, "No…!"

Heat blinked in surprise. He then chuckled and pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. Then, when he opened them again, he kissed her chastely on her lips, "Do not fret. I won't hurt you…"

Sera shook within his arms. There was no other way to calm a woman like this…There was no getting around the pain that she was to feel that night…The only thing that he could do was to make it as pleasurable for her as possible.

Without uttering another word, he kissed her again. She gasped at surprise and then…moaned as he kissed her amorously…making her momentarily forget her worries…

His lips soon left her soft and full lips and trailed south…on her soft and swanlike neck…

This was the moment that he had wanted for days and days on end…This was his chance…This was his chance…to mark her.

His gentle yet playful tongue flicked and licked her skin. Sera moaned and closed her eyes, unwittingly throwing her head back to grant him further access to her flesh…

His arms tightened their hold on her body as he felt himself harden at the sound of her moan…Her moan was driving him crazy…Didn't she know that? Didn't she know how much she tortured him?

Feeling frustrated at that moment, he sank his teeth on the flesh of her neck, tearing the pearly white and flawless flesh, drawing blood. She squealed, "Heat…! It…hurts!"

She drove him further…she drove him even further with frustration…His lips pressed themselves on the wound and suckled.

"Heat!" Sera squeaked, grabbing his robe within her hands.

Heat swallowed her blood…Every drop of it as if it were precious ambrosia…Oh yes…to him, it was. He couldn't wait any longer…Her squeaks and her moans and gasps were all sending powerful jolts through his nether regions that he was finding his control dwindling within each passing moment.

Slowly, he backed her towards the bed…She lost her balance and fell in with him on top…Her heart-rate climbed once more as she realized her position. Her felt nervousness engulfed her sense of being as she regarded his position; on her.

His large hands now reached for her robe and pulled it from her while his lips were still on her neck…Her hands automatically flew to intercept his hands but he saw them and grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them above her head. He rose from his current position to look at her.

She quivered as she saw his face. His handsome face had the look of pure and utter intoxication, his lips on a strange smile and his eyes…his ruby eyes were filled with only…lust.

"Calm yourself Sera…" he told her firmly. Sera shrunk in her robes at that moment…He seemed so different from the Heat that she had come to know and love the last few days…Before, he seemed all the more patient…but now…he seemed different.

She could only nod.

"Good."

She closed her eyes. Then, at that moment she heard the tearing of her robes. She opened her eyes and there, she saw that she was bare…She immediately looked up at him, who had stood from her and saw him discard his apparel.

She blushed furiously as she saw everything of him…

She had never before beheld a nude man in her entire life…She was, intrigued to say the least. But she wasn't disappointed. Granted, she had never seen a man this way before and that she didn't have any other man to compare him to, but she knew that she indeed felt arousal within for her husband…

A moment later, she found Heat again on her. She shivered again as she felt his hands on her knees. He was parting them…

Her breathing became labored as he did so and positioned himself right before her. She opened her mouth to speak as his eyes pierced hers, asking her to continue.

"I'm scared…"

His eyes looked at her firmly, "Don't be."

Before she could contemplate any further, she was met with a most enigmatic feeling of pain within her womanhood. Heat didn't mean to be insensitive…But he was a man from Arkanadara after all. He had been patient with her enough.

This pain had been undergone by countless of women and they had all survived it. Sera would be no different.

'She's just a woman. I can't bend what I am just for her…' he reasoned inwardly. That was true. He cannot yield to each every one of her demands. He wasn't weak. No matter what he felt for her…fondness, concern…even affection…they weren't enough for him to bend his will just for her.

She cried, letting her tears cascade her face and stain her cheeks as she felt her flesh tear…and break. Heat, on the other hand, took a deep breath, closing his eyes feeling nothing but absolute euphoria. She was excruciatingly tight and it proved to be a challenge to navigate her unexplored passage. Aside from that though, he was happy…

This was what he had yearned for…

She was finally his…in each and every way possible.

He felt something warm trickle down their limbs. It was her blood…blood that was spilled from her torn flesh. Still with his eyes closed, he grabbed her hips and slowly pushed onward. She moaned; she was in pain.

A part of him wanted to stop and leave her some time to adjust but another part of him would say that she had already been given time. As he already stated before, he wasn't weak.

So, with a sudden feeling of empowerment, he moved within her. Sera cringed and gritted her teeth as she continued to writhe in pain beneath him. She had never before experienced pain such as this. She felt as if she were being torn in two…right down the middle. She gasped as she felt his rough and strong hands greedily grab her thighs, using the leverage to gain momentum.

And along the momentum did her pain intensify.

But…she could do nothing about it…She willed herself to calm down. He wouldn't slow down anyway if she asked him to. She grabbed the sheets around her and shut her eyes as tight as she could, repressing another cry within her throat.

Heat felt his blood rush furiously within his veins, his inner demon telling him, no, commanding him to go faster.

Sera let out a strangled cry as she felt him set a barrage of frenzied thrusts within her body.

Heat, almost blind and deaf to her suddenly stopped as he saw her face…It was the very definition of the word "pain". She was crying beneath him…His eyes immediately lost its predatory gaze and was now replaced with a look that was akin more to being mellow.

His hands cupped her face, "Are you alright?"

Sera was glad; she was smiling languidly within. She was glad that the old Heat was back. She heard concern in his voice…She slowly opened her eyes and nodded, "Yes…I'm alright now…"

He nodded…and then, a moment later, he moved again. But this time…it was to accommodate his princess.

He would never apologize. No. That would be wrong. It would undermine his position as the male in their marriage. No. But he would just hope that his actions would utter the words that would never leave his lips…

He could only hope that they were enough…

Soon, she became relaxed; at ease with his movements. Sera could finally feel the pleasure building in within her…The pain that she had never felt before had now been replaced by a feeling of pleasure that she had never felt before…

It was an indescribable feeling for her…

A few moments later, the two had succumbed to the abyss of their heights of pleasure…They had ascended to nirvana…

"Sera…!" he yelled in pleasure.

"Heat…!" she squealed just as he uttered her name.

Heat didn't know how to express it. He had never before felt this sort of euphoria after bedding or deflowering a woman. No; this was meaningful. He was lost in a universe of varied and diverse emotion. He was engulfed within the alluring caress of fleeting transience…and it was she who had brought it out of him…

She and she alone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla stared at the relief in front of her, still entranced at its elaborate carving. As she looked at the carved man and woman, a knot suddenly tied itself within her gut. Tonight, her sister had married.

She narrowed her eyes at that. She had been present throughout the ceremony. And whilst she stood there, near Serph, she tried her best to hide and conceal her felt disgust. She could not believe that Sera was actually marrying that sadistic pig.

The general that she married was as merciless as Serph. He was the one who had executed the entire war plan…

She could only wonder how many that person had killed. And now, her sister, her pure and innocent sister would have her pure blood tainted by such a beast.

It was then that she closed her eyes in a sad sigh. In a few more days, she would marry Serph and unify their kingdoms. She really shouldn't be harboring such thoughts about Sera then.

'But there's a difference!' she told herself in defiance, 'I loathe Serph! But she…she's…'

Yes. She didn't miss the look that Sera had that evening. Argilla could only look on with hidden contempt…and pity from the crowd. She could only inwardly wince as she saw the look of pure love written all over Sera's features as she gazed upon the general's hard and fiery ruby eyes.

She sighed. Sera was in love. She was happy with her marriage.

"I should be happy for her." she suddenly spoke aloud.

"You should be." a male voice calmly stated, penetrating the cool air.

Argilla narrowed her eyes but said nothing, not even turning around to see who it was.

She stiffened as she felt his hands on her shoulders, turning her around so that they faced one another, "You should be happy for her Argilla." Serph said, smiling, "Severina is happy."

She looked at him angrily and struggled against his arms but proved fruitless as he held her firmly, "Sera would never be happy belonging to a monster such as your general!" she spat at him venomously.

He smirked and pulled her closer, "Oh…well, monster he may be, but, still, you have to admit that it is a favorable marriage arrangement Argilla. After all," he paused, leaning in closer to her face, inhaling her scent, "I could have given her to a lowly prison guard no? Then how would your sister fare eh?"

Argilla continued to glare at him, saying nothing. He had a point. She had to admit that he was right. Sera could have been given to someone else…

At least, with the general…

"With Heat, she would live comfortably. She would have her title as a lady of the court…She would be protected. Isn't that what you want for her?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She slowly nodded, her eyes staring at the floor.

Serph then let go of her and turned around, laughing.

She arched an eyebrow, "What may I ask is so funny, Highness?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady and polite.

He faced her again and shook her head, "Nothing is funny Amadeus. Nothing. I'm just pleased. That's all."

She wanted to prod him with another question but held her tongue. Women weren't supposed to ask. They weren't to speak unless they were spoken to. And Argilla knew that she had long transgressed that law when she asked him her question just moments before.

She was surprised though that he allowed it.

'Yes…but that did not mean that he would allow it again.'

And so, she patiently waited for him to speak. And speak, he did.

"Do not worry about Severina Amadeus. She'll be happy…And as you saw earlier tonight, she was quite taken with my 'monster' of a general, wasn't she? Who knows, Princess Junia and Gale might have similar results from their marriage no?"

Argilla paled; she hated seeing this man smirk. It unnerved her. It was as if he was waving the flag of her defeat in front of her own face.

But still, she said nothing but just glowered. He gave her a toothy grin, "Ah…Amadeus…No, Argilla…I cannot wait for our marriage…"

Here, she let her calm façade give way to a spit of disgust, "Why? So I could be added to your long line of whores?!"

Serph laughed; he enjoyed her outburst. Argilla's cheeks were bright red in anger; or was it of jealousy?

"Why? Would you rather be my one and only whore Argilla?" he asked, taunting her. He knew that she would be offended as he referred to her as being his whore. But still, he did it anyway…He enjoyed riling her up.

"It is I, now, who do not wish His Highness' intelligence to be insulted." she calmly stated, bowing, "You already my answer to that query."

Serph laughed again; she wasn't brainless. That was what he liked about her. She was headstrong and steadfast; she spoke her mind…

'I don't mind that…as long as I can tolerate her insolence.'

That was true. He couldn't allow Argilla to be making changes within the kingdom and how its politics were run. No; but in other things, like their interaction now, here, he would allow her spitfire…

"No Amadeus." he said sternly, but with twinkling eyes, "You would not be my mere lover. You are the crowned queen of Arkanadara."

Argilla's eyes widened; crowned queen? She thought that…

'I didn't think that he was serious about me keeping my title! But…crowned queen…? Indeed?' she asked herself, in both bewilderment and intrigue.

"Amadeus, I did not wish to marry you just so that you could please me, you know?" he asked her, chuckling.

Argilla glared and growled at him, "Let me guess; you want me to bear you children since you will make me queen while you kill your other women when they get pregnant?!" she yelled venomously, spite imbedded within each of her words.

Serph glared at her; how did she know of that? He grinned, then, realizing that walls do have ears…

"Ah…you know about that, eh? Well, yes. They are not permitted to bear my child Amadeus. Only the queen is. And they are anything but royalty…I do not want the family tainted with filthy blood. But from you…well, you are of noble birth…It would be a perfect marriage."

He took a step towards her and leaned in, closer to her face, "I cannot wait to have daughters with hair such as yours…Tell me, where did you get that hair? Is it natural? Or a disease?" he asked maliciously, making sure that the last word offended her.

But all the same, he really wanted to know where her hair originated. Both her hair and her eyes. The color of her hair and eyes were…unheard of in all of the countries that he had conquered.

Perhaps it was nature's anomaly?

"It was my mother's…She gave them to me…" she said sadly.

Serph was taken aback, "You and your sisters have different mothers." he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

She remained quiet. Serph was a cruel man as some might say. Others will dare to utter that he was beyond morals and knew not of decency; a reprobate. It was a half-truth though.

Serph may be cruel, but it was because of his position as king and a warlord. Cruelty was needed for survival. But he was not beyond morals and he did know of decency…

And now…as he gazed at his fiancée, he knew that she was hurting. He had asked her a painful subject. And from the look of her face, he'd wager that she did not wish to speak about such things with him…And that he could understand.

"Well, I had better return to my quarters Amadeus. It was a pleasant evening. Farewell." without waiting for her response, he left her room.

Argilla could only look on after he had her chamber doors shut and bolted. He had been a gentleman. He didn't ask further…

"Thank you…Shailendra." she whispered to no one in particular.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna gazed at herself through the large mirror of her vanity table. The festivities had just ended for Sera and Heat's wedding. And now, it was time to retire. Her eyes left her reflection and gazed at her silver brush. She thought of Argilla and Sera.

She understood Gale's words…

Argilla had agreed to the king's proposals not for her betterment, but for the wellbeing of their fallen nation.

'They probably struck a bargain with regards to how our people would be treated…Which probably also included Sera and I…'

She narrowed her eyes; she could only wonder what else the king had planned on bargaining with Argilla about.

She really didn't want to think about it…And then, there was Sera's wedding. She sighed; before, she had understood when Gale had said that she might be marrying for the people…But as she watched the ceremony and had seen Sera's eyes…she knew that it wasn't the case. She had fallen for the barbaric general hadn't she? Jenna wanted to vomit at that. How could she?!

Betrayal was the first thing that came to mind; but then…it would be selfish of her to rule Sera's heart. What Sera felt…was something that was hers alone. She didn't have any right to judge her…and that was why…she had reluctantly given her support for her sister's choice. And seeing Sera smile at her as she understood the blessings, made her happy…

Jenna then grabbed the silver brush and brought it closer to her face. She never really noticed it before but it was quite a beautiful brush. Aside from being made from pure silver, it was adorned with an occasional ruby here and there…It also had carvings of elephants and other animals…

She found herself in a small smile. This brush wasn't from Flavius Adeodatus. It was probably from here; from Arkanadara.

She then took the brush and ran it along her silky ebony threads. It felt soothing; it soothed her scalp well.

Suddenly, she felt the doors move on its hinges. She rolled her eyes and paid it no heed. She knew who it was.

'God! Can't that man give a woman some privacy?!' she yelled to herself as she realized her current state.

She wasn't in her juni-hito; but in her sleeping yukata. She gritted her teeth as her eyes darted left and right looking for a huge robe to drape over her shoulders. She really shouldn't be seen by anyone in just a yukata after all.

She cursed under her breath as she realized that there was nothing that she could put on. All of her juni-hito had been taken for cleaning…and she really couldn't fit one to herself without assistance…

The creaking of the opening chamber doors became louder. She cursed again; at this rate…

Too late.

Jenna sharply turned back to her vanity table, painfully brushing her hair as she heard Gale enter her room.

"Good evening Jenna." came the cool and stoic voice.

"Hmph." she huffed in response, standing up, not sparing him another glance as she walked around her chambers. She was just eager to remove herself from his ever irking presence.

Gale could only smirk within; she was wearing something different tonight. It was still their national apparel but it was lighter, no longer grossly exaggerated. Her hair had been let loose…

Gale could only nod in appreciation; she was beautiful.

But she still had not lost any of her spitfire…despite the evening's tiresome celebrations…No; she was still as energetic as he found her openly ignoring him, avoiding him.

"That is a different gown that you wear Jenna."

Jenna shrugged her shoulders in response. She really couldn't care any less of what he was saying. So, she continued to rummage through her belongings, busying herself with whatever she could find.

Gale could only roll his eyes. There was nothing that he could say to grab this woman's attention. No…that was because she really didn't like him.

These were the times that he wished that he could be more like Heat. He wished that he could be a bit more…forceful.

"Tell me, what is the difference between the joooney-hit-ooh and the gown that you are currently wearing?" he openly asked, looking at her profile as she sat on her chair, rummaging through a small chest.

Jenna raised an eyebrow and momentarily ceased her rummaging, "Why do you want to know?"

Gale walked over to her and sat down right across from her, his emerald eyes burrowing within her silver cold eyes, "Purely for the sake of knowing."

Jenna narrowed her eyes, "That is not reason enough."

Immediately, her eyes darted from his and her hands resumed their task, lightly touching the trinkets within the chest. Her silver eyes widened and blood passed furiously through her veins and up to her face, illuminating her cheeks as she saw his large hand holding her own.

Her eyes flew back to his emerald orbs; she wanted to shout and yell at him for inappropriately touching her but her words died at her mouth even before she could find the courage to utter them.

Gale marveled at the feel of her hand in his…It fit his perfectly. It was as if it was made for him to hold…

Instinctively, not thinking of the impropriety of his actions towards his fiancée, he let his thumb draw circles on her hand's skin, massaging it carefully…

Jenna was beginning to panic. He wasn't just touching her, he was fondling her! She should do something fast! Being her, she immediately withdrew her hand…At least, she tried to. But he held on, "Why are you pulling away?" he asked her earnestly, tilting his head to the side, his eyes penetrating hers in a powerful gaze.

She blushed further, "Are you Arkanadarans really this ignorant to the concepts of indecency?"

"Indecency?" Gale asked, "I have not done anything Jenna…I am merely holding your hand…It is an acceptable practice here in Arkanadara for affianced couples…"

Jenna paled at the words "affianced couples". Did he really need to remind her of that?

"Well," she said sharply, attributing her blushing face not to the proverbial "butterflies in your stomach" cliché, but to his act of indiscretion towards her, "in Flavius Adeodatus, a man has no right to touch a woman in this way without the sacrament of marriage!" she hissed, testing his grip on her hand…No good. He would only grip her tighter the more she tried to pull away.

Gale then leaned in closer, "But you're not in Flavius Adeodatus Jenna…"

He wasn't blind though. He could see the amount of discomfort and displeasure that his touch was bringing to her…And so, being who he was, he let go of her hand reluctantly.

Jenna immediately caressed her hand and tucked them underneath the table, away from Gale's view. She looked down; ashamed. She didn't really want to admit it but…his hand on hers…did feel sickeningly pleasurable.

Gale sighed; he was doing everything he could to convince her that he wasn't an enemy…But in her eyes, as she avoided him and retaliated and lashed out at him with her words, he was beginning to think that it was all that she's ever going to see him as; an enemy.

He felt a sense of insult prick his heart; insult and…hurt.

He abruptly stood, rousing her curiosity. Well, he wouldn't give up. No; as a strategist, that wasn't what he had been trained for. No. Whenever there was a problem, his job was to find solutions for it…and not wallow in self-pity.

And right now, Jenna was his problem.

'Not for long.' he promised himself.

"Well, I would leave you to your own device Jenna." he told her, earning him a surprised look from her.

'He's leaving?' she asked herself, 'Well, it's good.'

"But, I would like you to accompany me a week from now; at first light. I will have your belongings packed."

"Packed?!" she yelled in shock, standing up, "Why? Where are we going?!"

He chuckled, "Well, there is a city that I have to look into. That's all. We've been invited to a gathering."

She gave him a look of disgust, "Why do we have to go? Isn't the king supposed to do that?"

Gale shrugged his shoulders, "It could be…if he wanted to. But he had sent me. And I want you to be there…with me."

"But…"

He shook his head, "I will not tolerate any more questions from you tonight." He then moved from the table and towards her side.

Jenna's heart beat wildly as he stood mere inches from her. She made to move backwards but he held her hand once more. Before she could object, he brought her small hand up to his lips, giving it a polite kiss.

She blushed.

"I will see you tomorrow Jenna. Pleasant dreams."

And with those words, he left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The days of her marriage to King Shailendra III drew slowly nearer…She had less than two weeks…Twelve days.

Argilla sighed in contempt. She missed her sisters terribly…But she had not seen them. She had not even been much around Arkanadara. As far as Shailendra was concerned, she was imprisoned within her very own chambers.

She gritted her teeth in frustration. She was getting restless within the four walls of her chambers!

She needed to get out!

'But how?!' she thought, touching her chin.

Her scheming was suddenly interrupted as her chamber doors suddenly opened to reveal her fiancé.

He smiled at her while she, in turn, frowned at him. She wasn't in the mood to see him today. The morning had been nice and warm…but now that she had seen him, everything had gone gloomy and dreary once more.

"Good morning Amadeus. I trust that you slept soundly?" he asked politely, as he bowed. He smiled at her as he raised his head, his silver eyes penetrating hers in a fleeting yet piercing gaze.

"Indeed Highness…To what do I owe such an ominous visit?" she asked, her sarcasm as clear and precise as a sharp arrow.

Serph laughed, letting her insolence pass, "Come now Argilla. I did not come here to bicker and indulge in mindless banter. I am here to introduce to you your new personal attendant."

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "An attendant Highness?"

He smiled at her, nodding, "Yes. I imagine that you are quite lonesome here…Your personal attendant will accommodate your every immediate need and will serve as your handmaiden when you explore the castle and the city."

Her pink eyes widened, "E-explore the…castle?"

He walked up to her and held onto her waist, pulling her against him. She stiffened at the contact. He chuckled and cupped her face in his hand, "Yes…I am giving you freedom Argilla. You may do as you wish…"

She glared at him, "How do you know I just won't run away?"

He caressed her face affectionately, "You won't. I know you. Besides, even if you did…" he paused for a moment, bringing their faces closer together. She leaned back, putting space between them but his hold on her suddenly became like a vice and pulled her back.

Now, with their faces a mere inch from each other's, Serph spoke, whispering, "…I'd just bring you back…You wouldn't get very far…"

That was true. If she managed to escape, that is. There was always the bargain; the trade. Her life in exchange for her countrymen's and her sisters'. That was the deal. And then, there was the fact that he himself was Arkanadara's best tracker. He wouldn't have any trouble finding her…

She said nothing but still attempted to free herself from his grip. He relented, still having his cheeky grin, and set her free, taking a step backward.

Without looking away from her, he spoke to the guard from outside her chamber doors, "Bring them in."

"Them?" Argilla repeated, dumbfounded.

A moment later a young man and woman entered the room.

The young woman looked timid. She was a local; a poor one at that. She had straight long black hair that was tied in a low ponytail. She was short in comparison to Argilla; most likely only five feet in height. She was thin…too thin. She had black eyes that resembled those of a begging puppy…

'The poor thing…' Argilla thought in sympathy.

The girl was dressed in a simple lavender sari. Argilla nodded in approval. Yes; she would do.

Her pink eyes then traveled to the man beside her.

Argilla looked at him from head to toe. The man looked a bit older than the woman. He was tall…probably as tall as Serph…or taller. She couldn't help but snicker at that notion.

The man had short silver hair; no, wait, it wasn't silver. That would be Serph's hair. No. This one had golden platinum hair. Argilla blinked; it was probably a sign of albinism. He wore glasses that hid his eyes from her. She could not see the color of his eyes…

But she could tell one thing though…He was looking at her.

And at that moment, she didn't know why, but this insolent man…this man who dared to look upon the face of the crowned queen made Argilla feel…conscious.

Yes. She began to feel…self conscious. He was looking at her…Did he like what he saw? Or was it that he didn't like what he saw?

'What am I thinking?!' she mentally scolded herself.

She shook her head and directed her eyes elsewhere…His body.

He had a built body. Argilla raised an eyebrow; something told her that this man wasn't intended to be her attendant.

"This is Priya. She is your handmaiden." spoke Serph.

Argilla blinked and looked at Serph, rousing her from her reverie.

Serph then walked over to the man, "And this is Roland. He would be your bodyguard."

Argilla arched an eyebrow, "A bodyguard?"

Serph chuckled and walked over to her, dismissing the two. A moment later, the doors slowly closed and Argilla once more found herself alone with Serph.

He walked up to her and took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly, "Yes. A bodyguard. I can't have you wandering around these places alone…It's not that I don't trust you, which I don't…"

She snorted at that.

"…I just know that there might be others who are plotting against you. They might assassinate you."

Argilla rolled her eyes at that, "And why would they do that?"

Serph chuckled, "Because they know you are the crowned queen."

Argilla nodded in concurrence, "They'd know that I would bear you children…"

"Precisely." he smiled cheekily.

Argilla snorted; didn't he do anything else besides smile and be unnaturally calm about otherwise dire situations?

"So, in order to overthrow you, they would ensure that you first don't have any legitimate heirs…and then…"

"And then kill me." Serph said nonchalantly, still smiling calmly.

Argilla looked at him confusedly, "Why go through so much trouble to kill me? Why don't they just get rid of you?"

Serph was grinning like an elf within; she was beginning to feel at ease with him. That was a good thing…He himself was enjoying her company more and more…Her smile…her face…Everything about her was alluring to him. She was overwhelming his senses and was sending his entire being into a whirlpool of emotions…

'Enough…!' he shouted at himself, 'This is nothing but weakness…'

He grinned at her, "Well…Why don't you ask them that Argilla? Haha…well, seriously, it would be easier for them to kill you. But I on the other hand, had succeeded in eluding and thwarting assassination attempts before. As for you…well, that is a whole different matter. Should they succeed and kill you, they'd know that I would be…"

He suddenly lost his voice to continue. The smile that he had on his face suddenly vanished and he turned, letting her hand free.

"You are free to go wherever you wish. But I expect you to be back in your chambers by sundown. Is that clear?" he asked her, his voice stern, no longer playful.

Argilla stiffened, "Of course Your Grace."

He nodded and started to walk out. A moment later, she was alone once more.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph sat on his throne in deep thought. He looked at the empty space beside him. It was an empty throne. His face was as hardened and expressionless as ever, his eyes mirroring his face. But within, he smiled.

It was where his queen would sit…

Argilla would sit beside him. She would reign right by his side…He had been right. She really did bring him…happiness. He didn't know how to explain it but, every time that they would spend time together, he wouldn't feel the pressures of ruling a kingdom or thwarting rebellions…No, with her, he could be himself.

But he also knew of how she felt towards him…

She loathed him; she despised him. She cursed the very ground that he walked on. His face hardened still, his jaw tightening at that thought.

'She'd love me one day…'

He still hadn't given up on her. Oh no. When they are married, she'd see how much he really cared for her…and then, she'd reciprocate his feelings. She would.

His thoughts drifted back to what he told her in her room…

His eyes became half-lidded as he brought his hands to intertwine at the level of his eyes. He remembered what he was saying back then.

_He grinned at her, "Well…Why don't you ask them that Argilla? Haha…well, seriously, it would be easier for them to kill you. But I on the other hand, had succeeded in eluding and thwarting assassination attempts before. As for you…well, that is a whole different matter. Should they succeed and kill you, they'd know that I would be…" _

'I would be…saddened.' he finished mentally.

But he also knew that that word was an understatement. He wouldn't be saddened…No. Now, he knew that he was quite fond of her. He knew that he was attracted to her physically, emotionally…He wanted everything about her…

And if by someone's hand should she fall…he would be devastated.

'No one has the right to kill her…' he thought angrily, 'I alone reserve that right!'

That was true as well. He may be fond of her, but he wouldn't hesitate to kill her should he suspect that she had betrayed him. His breathing suddenly became labored but he fought it off with all of his willpower.

He didn't want to appear weak; not to anyone.

He had never desired a woman the way he desired her…His lovers would flock all around him in hopes of pleasing him, and they did…

Just not in the way that _she_ pleased him.

He smiled at that. He hadn't even deflowered her and he already felt pleased by her…What more when he finally claimed her as his?

She pleased him in ways that he never thought possible. Being who and what he was, he knew that erotic gratification was something that he craved for in numerous occasions…and his concubines lived just solely for that purpose…

But being with Argilla, just being close to her, holding her hand…inhaling her scent…It was all enough for him.

He felt gratified.

And that was something that he didn't understand.

'Why was that so?' he asked himself in confusion.

Now, he longed to just see her. He wanted to be around her more often than not…That was why he always visited her every chance he got.

He even went as far as to dismiss some of his lovers. Now he knew that there was a problem with him. She was changing him…little by little…The more time he spent with her, the more he was changing.

He had kept his end of the bargain with her. He had abolished the buying and selling of her people and had integrated them as Arkanadara's citizens. There had been many nobles who opposed him…but thanks to Gale and Heat's efforts, they had been disposed of.

'Argilla would not like that…'

He blinked; since when did he care about her opinion at what he had done?! This was what he had always done whenever someone opposed his reforms and policies. He would remove them from this world.

In his view, it was the only way to ensure unity. If he let them live, they would find ways to thwart his plans…And that he couldn't afford.

He sighed as he realized that it wasn't just about the disobedient nobles that he worried for…It was her. He did this all for her. He killed those people to please her…so that she would see that he was a man of his word; a man who kept his vow. And he did vow to integrate her people. And that was what he had done.

He laughed; but…there were still many issues plaguing his mind. Now that her people had become citizens, the next question was about titles…

Would they be allowed to keep their titles or be stripped? And then, what type of work would they be allowed to have? Which offices would they be allowed to occupy?

'All this trouble just for one woman…' he internally grumbled.

He laughed again; how everything in his life right now all conveniently revolved around her…

His eyes narrowed; it wasn't supposed to be though. In their world, if others only knew what he was feeling, they'd use it to their advantage…

He gritted his teeth and grabbed his mask, putting it in place. He sighed; he couldn't let himself be seen this way…

'Being God damn emotional!' he thundered within.

He forced himself to calm down. No. He would just have to be careful. He would be as careful as he was before he met her. There had to be a way to balance his feelings for her and his cold demeanor.

There had to be a way.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: **

**Yukata: A kimono that is worn during the summers, or right after taking baths or when sleeping. It is thinner than the conventional kimono.**


	4. A Glimpse

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 4: A Glimpse**

The week had gone faster than Jenna had previously anticipated. She crossed her arms defiantly as she rode her carriage. Gale had kept his promise. She really was to leave with him the week next.

Her servants had already packed her belongings. She bit her lip. She had packed nearly a week's worth of gowns and kimonos…

She only hoped that Gale would bring her back sooner…

Why did he bring her with him anyway?

'Probably to make sure that I wouldn't run away.' she thought sourly.

Feeling bored, she looked out of the window and saw the Imperial Guards surround the carriage. She smiled as she saw the strong and powerful horses galloping proudly beside her carriage.

She loved horses…

She loved to ride them; well, she was in training. She never rode one professionally. She was always kept within a carriage and had to beg her father to allow her to learn how to ride one.

She missed it though…her old life. She immediately wondered if Gale would allow her to ride one.

She sneered at that, "That stiff wouldn't understand." She narrowed her eyes and sat back down, resting her back on the cushions, "All he cares about is following Shailendra around like some dog!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla inhaled deeply, taking in the amorous scent of the flower that she held in her hands…Jasmine.

"Is there anything else you need Your Highness?"

Argilla turned and saw Priya having a worried look on her face. Argilla smiled and motioned for her to come closer to where she sat.

She had gone from the palace and had decided to explore the nearby hills…There, on the grassy fields, among the flowers she had asked her passé to halt. And now, she sat there, just feeling at ease…

For a while there, it almost seemed like home…

Arkanadara wasn't all that bad…She had been mistaken. Before, she had thought that it had been all stone walls and battle fortresses…But being there, on that hill, made her realize that not all of Arkanadara was of military design.

She smiled as Priya sat a foot away from her, holding a pitcher with her, "Are you thirsty Highness?"

Argilla laughed, "Don't call me 'Highness' Priya…just call me Argilla."

Immediately, the timid look upon the girl's face was replaced by a look of terror, "I cannot do that Your Highness…King Shailendra's words are law…I cannot disobey him…!"

Argilla sighed; Shailendra. Yes. He would be a problem.

She smiled at the timid girl and touched her hand, which made the girl gasp. Argilla tightened her hold on the girl's hand, "Do not be frightened Priya. I won't allow Shailendra to do any harm to you." She smiled at the girl again, "You can call me by my name when we're alone…"

Argilla allowed her pink orbs to penetrate the young girl's onyx orbs, conveying to her that she spoke no lie…and that she really was adamant about her being called by her personal name.

Priya bowed, "I thank you Your Highness…"

Argilla chuckled, "I thought I told you to not call me that…"

"But I…"

"Then make it a command Priya. I command you to call me 'Argilla'. Do you understand?" she asked, looking straight within the girl's eyes once more.

The girl nodded, smiling a bit, "Of course Your-Argilla."

"Good."

As she continued to smile at Priya, something else caught Argilla's attention…Yes…her bodyguard. She suddenly felt warm all over her body as she saw a glimpse of him from behind Priya.

She stole a glance at him and there, she saw that he was looking at her. Argilla immediately diverted her gaze elsewhere.

Had he seen that she was looking at him?

'What am I thinking?! What am I doing?!' she shouted at herself.

Suddenly, Argilla felt the heat of the sun on her fair skin. She heard Priya gasp in surprise, "Oh my! I apologize Your Highness! I had left your shade and your fan unattended!"

With much haste, she sprang to her feet and adjusted the crowned queen's shade. Argilla looked on after her but instead, her eyes fell upon her mysterious bodyguard once more. He was unmoving and unflinching; he was just there…As still and lifeless as a statue…

She wondered if…

She suddenly smiled at him, "What is your name?" She felt utterly foolish at that moment. She had had him in her service for almost a week now, and she had not once even attempted a conversation…until now that is. And what did she ask him?

His name.

'Of course I know his name!' she internally seethed. She just merely wanted a conversation…

He didn't respond. She then beckoned for him to come to her. He obediently followed, "Your Highness…" he bowed, "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering…Why were you standing all the way over there?" she asked him curiously.

She knew that she shouldn't be even talking to him…but…she couldn't help it.

Something about him intrigued her.

"I do not wish to invade your space Highness." he replied respectfully.

She chuckled, "You're not. So, tell me…Uh…what is your name again?"

"It's Roland Highness." he replied curtly.

Argilla nodded, "Ah yes…Roland." She then turned back to the scenery. She could feel the breeze pass by, making the tall grass and shrubs sway left and right.

Without looking at him, she spoke again, "Are you a local of Arkanadara Roland?"

"No Highness. I'm not."

Argilla chuckled; he was too uptight. He was just responding to her questions as if they were "yes or no" questions.

"Where are you from?" she asked him.

"I come from a tribe, a country further west of here…"

Argilla turned to look at him. She stared at him, wanting to see his eyes…but it remained hidden within his glasses, "Your tribe…What happened to it?"

Roland looked at the queen. She really was…as beautiful as he had heard from the rumors…Of course, he had thought that ever since that morning, a week past, when the king had introduced them to her…But…he had never really seen her as close as he did at that moment…

She was flawless in every way…

He couldn't believe that she would actually talk to him…

"My country, my tribe, fell to Arkanadara two years ago."

Argilla gasped and covered her gaping mouth with her hand. She looked at him with sympathetic eyes, "I'm sorry to hear that Roland."

Roland nodded, "It's quite alright Your Highness."

Argilla nodded, "So, you had decided to work for the crown instead?"

Roland wasn't sure what the queen wanted to know. Was this an interrogation? And if so, why was she interrogating him?

He felt a bit uncomfortable as he answered her last question…and she seemed to be probing about his past still. But nonetheless, he couldn't really tell her to cease her incessant querying.

He had not that kind of power.

He was a bit surprised though; she had not spoken to him all week long but then, today, she suddenly did. What changed? Well, he could think about it some more somewhere else, some other time…

He saw his salvation on the horizon. Argilla followed his gaze. There.

The sun was beginning to set.

Argilla sighed; she knew what it was she was to do. She was to return to the palace…Serph would be displeased if he didn't find her there…

She slowly stood and there, Priya immediately ran to her, assisting her in any way possible.

Roland smiled inwardly; he got away from her questions just barely…But what about next time? Or the moment after that?

But still he was glad that he got to talk to her…She seemed like a nice person. She wasn't obnoxious or arrogant…She actually wanted to know about him! That was a surprise right there…

'Roland are you stupid?!' his inner self shouted at him, 'You shouldn't look at King Shailendra's property! Are you trying to get us killed?'

Roland immediately felt a knot within his gut. He knew what the voice spoke of…He was physically attracted to the queen…

Argilla sighed and began to walk away from the hill with Priya and Roland in tow. She walked towards the castle. Soon, she had reached her chambers. Dinner would soon be served…She was expected to attend of course.

It was something that she looked forward to. There, she would see her sisters. Well, that was if Serph deemed it. He could easily just have her dine on her own just as he had commanded the days before. She frowned at that.

But still, she chose to be optimistic. She would see her sisters at dinner. She could see how they were faring…That was a good thing…But still, that wasn't what she was longing for…She wanted to be with them; even if just for a little while. She wasn't just content at seeing them.

She wanted to speak to them and embrace them…

"Ah, I see that my instructions weren't defied as I expected it would."

Argilla stiffened; she turned to see that her _darling_ fiancé had decided to grace her with another meeting.

He smirked at her, "Leave us." he said, his command directed at Priya and Roland. A moment later, they were alone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera arranged the ornament within her hair meticulously. She smiled; she might see her sister at dinner. She had been hoping for the last few days to see Argilla…and possibly speak to her.

But, like Heat said, the king did not permit it.

Argilla was rarely seen out in the open. Sera frowned at that. She began to hear rumors of the "plaything" the king kept within his most secret of folds.

She would only guess that it was her sister.

She sighed; but she mustn't relent…

She suddenly blinked as she remembered her other sister. Jenna. She too had not been married yet. She hadn't spoken to her either; but she had seen her more often than not. But, even then, she had always been escorted by guards. If not, Gale had always been there…She could never find the chance to speak to her.

She sighed again. She stiffened as she felt hands on her arms, massaging them affectionately, "What's wrong?" her husband asked.

Sera smiled and turned around, looking at Heat, "Heat…?"

"What is it?" he asked her gently, his ruby eyes penetrating her soothing silver orbs.

"When will I be…?"

Heat sighed, "Is this about your sisters again?"

Sera cast her head down, "…"

Heat drew her to him, "Sera…"

"Why won't Gale or the king let me see them Heat? Why?" she yelled at him, desperation seen clearly written in her eyes and her sadness-filled face.

Heat said nothing, just continuing to run his fingers through the locks of ebony hair along her face and forehead.

She looked at him expectantly. Seeing her this way, he nodded, "Everything is still unsure Sera. Everything is uncertain. Your stay here…the marriages of your sisters…Right now, neither Junia nor Amadeus is married. Gale and the king would just want to ensure that they are here to stay…Perhaps they are attempting to spend time with your sisters without interruptions…"

"But…"

Heat narrowed his eyes at her and she immediately shrank back in her sari. She wasn't supposed to interrupt him…

"Gale and the king merely want allegiance. The king in particular wants a successful unification of our countries. But…do not fret. Things will change when the marriages are done. The marriages are like a binding contract. Without it, the king really has no claim and neither does Gale."

Finishing his sentence, Heat once more narrowed his eyes, looking at Sera with dead serious eyes, "The king would do everything to keep with him what belongs to him…whether she likes it or not."

Sera gulped as she looked at her husband. Gone was the gentle man that she loved…and now, there was only the strong and ominous aura of Arkanadara's general.

His demeanor suddenly changed and he weakly smiled at her, "Don't worry. I'm sure that the king would let you see her when the time is right."

"Thank you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna was exhausted. She had fallen asleep in her carriage. The ride was long and hard.

Gale dismounted his horse and made his way towards Jenna's carriage. They had arrived and had finished presenting himself to the guards. He opened the carriage doors and there, he saw his princess leaning on the side of the carriage, her hair slightly disheveled.

He suddenly found a fuzzy feeling within his gut as he beheld her exhausted form. He was smiling with as he continued to look at her…The poor thing.

But being who and what he was, he did not allow his smile to reach the surface of his countenance. Contenting himself to his mental happiness, he reached out within the carriage and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her out of the carriage as gently as he could.

He carried her within the palace and within her room.

The king had sent him to oversee this kingdom's implementation of Arkanadara's rules and policies. He had come to oversee the crop production and the payment of tribute. He had also come to see the loyalty of their ruler.

And so, he had total access to everything within the country.

He had set her on her bed but wondered for a moment. It looked like she wouldn't be able to sleep soundly with her…state of dress.

He wondered for a moment whether or not he would take it upon himself to aid her into the state of undress…

Blood rushed to his face as he thought of the possibilities…He shook his head and looked at her firmly. The tight sash on her waist was anything but comfortable…and her hair…and her face…

He blinked; he should wake her.

She shouldn't sleep this way…

He touched her shoulder, "Jenna…"

She moaned but said nothing. He touched her again and raised his voice a bit, "Jenna…"

Here, she responded and fluttered her eyelids open. Gale couldn't breathe…What he saw was…He couldn't explain it. The way she was beneath him, the way she opened her eyes from drowsiness…

"Wake up."

She suddenly sat up right as she gathered and organized her thoughts. She was in a room, asleep with Gale…? This wasn't good.

"What are you doing here? Where am I? Why did you bring me here? You won't get anything out of me you hear?!" she thundered, scooting away from him, narrowing her eyes in anger.

Gale wasn't surprised anymore. Jenna tended to overreact when it came to these sorts of things…After all, she still did not trust him when it came to them being alone within a room…

Gale looked at her nonchalantly, "You fell asleep within your carriage. I was the one who brought you here. We are at the city of Shankara. We have arrived. I brought you here for you to get some rest. I'm not aiming to 'get' anything from you."

Jenna blushed, "Not that I believe you…Now that you've brought me here to get some rest, please leave me be."

Gale brought his hand to touch her face, still enthralled with her whole countenance. Her feisty attitude…It was addicting. He loved seeing her like this…She was forthright. She was steadfast. She was truly worthy of being his partner…

Seeing his hand near her face while his eyes were transfixed on hers, she snarled and slapped his hand away, "What are you doing?!" she hissed.

Gale broke away from his reverie and stood up, "Nothing. I apologize Jenna. Goodnight. I shall see you tomorrow. Be careful and don't even think of wandering these halls at night. We are not at Arkanadara. You won't be protected."

Jenna said nothing but continued to look at him, urging him to continue.

"These people hate us."

She snorted, "Don't you mean 'you'? It's Arkanadara who's enslaving this place anyway!"

Gale glared at her, "It matters not Jenna. The fact still stands that should you set one foot outside this door without your guards, you will not live to see your sisters."

Jenna paled at that. Gale smirked within. She wasn't that tough to control…He merely must find a chink in her armor and expand it…

And without further words he turned around and walked out of her chambers. Jenna watched him leave with mixed feelings. Why did he bring her here in the first place? There was nothing that she could do anyway…

Then…why?

Her attendants soon came and assisted her in the removing of her juni-hito.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How was your trip outside of the castle?" Serph asked her, his cheeky smile in place.

Argilla bowed, "It was satisfactory Your Highness." she said politely.

"So, I suppose that you are mistaken about Arkanadara." he mused as he walked around her chamber, walking over to the window.

"Mistaken Sire?" she asked in confusion.

"About our country." he said, laughing, "We're not as barbaric as you think we are Argilla." he laughed as he turned to look at her.

Argilla narrowed her eyes, "Yes. Arkanadara is a beautiful place…and the only barbarian here is you Your Highness." she finished malevolently, her words laced with malice and contempt.

Serph felt a painful sting in his chest. So, this was how she saw him…He felt his anger rise at that moment. And it took most of his willpower to stop himself from going over to her and beating her to the ground until she bled and then have his way with her.

She was coming dangerously close to testing his patience.

He would not let her win. There was no way that a woman would best him. He was the master of mind games…Right now he knew that he wanted her. He wanted her like he had never wanted a woman in his whole life. But she didn't know that…He would never let her know that. But still, he won't let her win.

Before she breathed her last breath, she would be the one desperate for him. He would make sure of it.

"You had better get ready for dinner. It would be served in an hour." he told her. A moment later, she found herself alone once more.

And then, again, Priya entered her room.

"Highness…"

Argilla felt her heart lighten as she looked at Priya. She was the one who lessened her stress here in this place. And the odd thing was that she had only met her a week prior. For some reason, she felt at ease with the young girl.

"The king is quite fond of you…" she said with a slight blush on her face.

Argilla raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling that…

No.

Priya was…? Was she right about Priya? Well, there was only one way to find out. But of course, it was too early to tell…She couldn't just ask her straight out. She needed to find out more.

"The king?" Argilla repeated.

Priya helped Argilla remove her veil and set it down carefully on the cushions, "Her Majesty is very fortunate to have His Majesty as her fiancé." Priya spoke dreamily.

Argilla's lips turned to a frown, "Priya," she said gravely. The girl looked at her with curious eyes, "What is it Highness? Is something amiss?"

Argilla looked at her with dead eyes, "I would never wish for anyone to be at my place at this moment…"

Priya's smile disappeared from her lips, and was now replaced by a concerned facial expression, "Highness? What do you mean?"

Argilla sighed and beckoned for Priya to come to where she sat. As the young girl approached her, she motioned for her to sit. And sit the girl did.

"Royalty isn't about fairytales Priya…It's complicated. The king is…a complicated matter."

Priya blinked and tilted her head to the side, "Pardon me Highness…but, may I ask a question?"

Argilla chuckled, "You already have. But, you still may ask."

Priya smiled at her politely, "If I may be so bold…But…doesn't Her Majesty feel affection for His Majesty?"

Argilla didn't know what to say…Her mind screamed for her to deny Shailendra. After all, it was the truth. She held not an ounce of love or affection for the man…But nonetheless, she really mustn't denounce him. Her marriage to him, after all, had its political foundations…

It would embarrass the king to no end should word get out that she loathed him. And if he heard it, he wouldn't punish her; he'd probably punish her people.

"Priya, where do you get such notions?" Argilla asked, effectively concealing her cracking and shaking voice, "You said so yourself that the king is very fond of me…"

"So I did Your Highness, but…I have yet to hear such words from you towards him." she finished with a blush.

Argilla smiled mentally. This girl…really was a girl; pure and innocent. She knew nothing of blackmail or deception, pretenses…She still lived within the world of fairytales; where the prince and princess would marry and live happily ever after…

If only she knew the truth…

So, taking a deep breath and then releasing it evenly, Argilla slowly spoke, "I myself am very fond of the king Priya…He's a…good man." She wanted to kill herself at that point. She was lying through her teeth and her simple words were almost enough to choke her.

Priya smiled, "I'm so happy for you Highness…Your marriage to the king in five days would be the most awaited and spectacular event in the season within the country!"

Argilla felt her heart skip a beat.

'Five days…It's just five more days…I didn't even notice the time pass by. What have I been doing? Where are Jenna and Sera? He promised me I could see them!! I need to talk to him about that.'

And about Priya…well, the conclusion had not yet been conceived…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The banquet was magnanimous; nothing less could be expected. Serph sat at the head of the long rectangular table. Argilla sat at the right hand side of the king and cast her face down, trying to quell the stares that she was getting…

She was wearing a different style of sari. No longer showing her abdomen, the skirt of the sari was now several feet long, wrapped around her hips elaborately and then made to diagonally wrap her torso.

It was brought from her back, onto the hips and then through the chest, hanging on her left shoulder. It was good though as it concealed her body from the men that sat along with them on the table. Stealing a glance from her right, her eyes widened. It was Sera! She was there!

She discretely turned her head to get a better angle of the table, looking for Jenna. But she was severely disappointed to find that she wasn't present.

Not just her but Gale as well.

She frowned; where were they?

"So, this is the rumored pink-haired beauty that you keep to yourself Majesty!" a man in front of Argilla said.

Argilla remained quiet and refused to look up.

She gasped though as she felt a hand grab hers. It was Serph. She looked at him and saw him smiling proudly at her and then, turning to address the man who had uttered the previous statement.

"She's more than that Satinder." Serph grinned at the man, raising a triumphant eyebrow.

The man, the obese man with the turban chuckled heartily, "Is that so?"

Serph smirked, "She is the crowned queen of Arkanadara. Isn't that right Amadeus?" he asked her, squeezing her hand firmly.

She looked at him again and nodded, "Yes. I am…Your Highness."

"The rumors are true then?" Satinder asked.

"What rumors?" Serph asked darkly, the grin that he had before disappearing.

"That you are planning to have heirs." Satinder stated boldly.

Serph nodded and smiled maniacally at the man, "Well…I believe that it's time, yes."

Satinder took a sip of his drink from his golden chalice and then looked at the king again, "I really must commend you on your choice King Shailendra. Your fiancée is simply the most striking woman that I had ever laid eyes on."

Serph laughed, and then looked at the obese man with contempt, "Yes. She's _mine_. You had better not forget that, if you want to continue breathing." he said, emphasizing on the word "mine".

Argilla wanted to shrink in her sari. There were many who looked at her…She didn't want to be the center of such unwanted attraction…

The hour ticked by and then, it was over. The banquet was done and now the female dancers were entertaining the court. The whole court sat on the floor on comfortable cushions. Argilla didn't feel strange though…They had also had this sort of practice at Flavius Adeodatus.

Argilla sat beside the king, on his right, her cushion a bit forward. Her eyes were darting wildly at Sera. She sat further in the left of the king, beside her husband.

Argilla felt horrible. She could do nothing. Her sister was only a few feet away and yet she could do nothing. She felt angry at that moment; she hated the feeling of helplessness. Her life was no longer her own. Now, she needed permission just to say hello to her own sister?!

Never did she think that it would ever come to this…

'But I suppose that it's what all victims of the world say…They never think that the atrocities committed to them or the tragedies they face would ever happen to them…I suppose I am now one of them…How pitiful.' she told herself, shaking her head.

Serph seemed to have noticed and draped a warm hand on her shoulder. Argilla blinked and turned back to Serph, "Highness?"

Serph looked at her with concerned silver eyes, "You seem distracted Amadeus…Is there something that you would like?"

This was her chance! He wouldn't dare refuse her! Would he? He was, after all, in front of the court…filled with visitors from foreign lands and nobles…

Surely he would grant her, her wish.

"Highness, I would very much like to…" she faltered, her voice low and meek.

Serph tilted her chin upwards, letting her look at him, "Come now Amadeus, tell me." he grinned. He loved seeing her _this_ submissive. He wondered though. She wasn't the submissive type. It could only mean one thing.

Whatever she wanted was probably something that was very dear to her…

'I think I already have an idea of what it might be…' he thought wistfully.

'Damn…I hate this!' she thought angrily to herself. She hated begging him for this…Knowing what little she knew about the king, she'd assume that he would gloat to himself upon hearing her beg…

'Egotistical…Well, whatever it takes!'

She just needed to speak to Sera…

"I would very much…like to see my sisters…Sire." she finished with a tone of hope; hope that was also reflected in her eyes.

Serph was grinning like an elf within…He could easily see the fragile flower of hope within her eyes. Oh how easy it would be for him to pluck it and crush it within his hands…

He wanted so much to hurt her…But that would drive her to hate him more than she already did…

For now, he would give her what she wanted.

"Ah, the Princess Severina is the only one present. I regret to inform you that Princess Junia had left Arkanadara with Gale."

He saw with delight as her eyes widened with fear and sadness. She wanted so much to ask him but he knew that she wouldn't utter a word. Amadeus wasn't stupid. She knew full well that insolence in the court was the absolute disrespect…

She wouldn't dare cross that line.

He was right.

She said nothing but he saw the desperation within her eyes. She wanted to know. But still, he didn't think he wanted to tell her anything. He didn't owe her an explanation, "I sent Gale on a diplomatic mission. He must've taken Junia with him."

That was it. Argilla couldn't believe him. He would say nothing more! She took in his calm countenance and read his composed eyes. No. He wouldn't reveal anything more. She'd rather not ask…

He nodded, "You may speak with Severina. Go." he motioned. He looked at Heat, "Heat…the crowned queen would like a word with Princess Severina."

Heat nodded; his face hard and stern.

Argilla looked at Serph and smiled, "Thank you Your Highness."

He merely nodded.

Serph watched as Argilla left his side, walking away with Severina to talk. His eyes then darted to Roland who stood in the midst of shadows. He came forward and understood the king's command. He was to watch over the crowned queen.

Nodding, Roland disappeared and followed the sisters…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roland watched from the shadows as the two women embraced one another. They probably had not seen each other in a while…seeing as they were so entranced with each other. He looked at the crowned queen with softened eyes…

She was even more beautiful than he remembered…

She was so elegant, so…charming.

He could hear her voice from where he stood. Her voce was soothing to the ears and pleasant to the heart…He didn't know how to explain it…But he just knew that he was quite taken with her…

He knew that it was dangerous. The king would have him killed should he even suspect him of having such feelings for his fiancée…But Roland didn't know what to do. He can't help it. The only thing that he could do was to…not say anything about it. As long as he kept his distance from her, he would be fine…

'I shouldn't be near her under any circumstances…I will…however, protect her with my life…' he silently vowed, his eyes blazing with determination.

Yes. He would protect this woman…He would protect the queen…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sera!" Argilla sighed, breathing out her sister's name as she embraced her tightly.

Sera nuzzled her face close to Argilla's, holding onto her sister for dear life, "Onee-sama…I missed you…" she said, her voice cracking.

Argilla smiled as she closed her eyes, just holding Sera within her arms…She pulled away though as she felt something wet on her sari…She looked at her sister and saw that she was sniffing and crying.

"Sera…don't cry…I'm here now." Argilla said, smiling affectionately at her, cupping her face in her hand.

Sera, who continued to sniff, had her cheeks droop sadly. But after hearing her words, she tried with all her might to smile and meet Argilla's concerned pink eyes, "Onee-chan…"

"I thought I'd never see you again…!" Sera exclaimed as she squeezed her sister's arms, smiling weakly.

"Me too…"

Argilla lightly touched Sera's forehead, letting her slender fingers thread through her silky ebony hair, "So…you're married huh?" she asked Sera, smiling a bit.

This was her chance. This was her chance to get to know how her sister was faring…She wouldn't hide anything from her. That, she knew…

Sera blushed and turned away, smiling timidly, "I am…"

"How is he treating you?" she asked, her eyes searching hers as her hand turned Sera's face to face hers.

Sera bravely peered within Argilla's cold but concerned pink eyes and smiled happily, "I'm happy Argilla…"

A flash of skepticism ran through Argilla's pink eyes and she frowned, "You don't have to hide anything from me Sera. You keep nothing from me."

Sera shook her head and took a step back, eliminating the contact between them, "I'm…I don't know what to tell you Argilla…I'm telling you the truth…Heat…he…"

Argilla narrowed her eyes, "Heat…? The general…That's what he allows you to call him?" she asked with incredulity.

Sera sighed, "Argilla, I'm happy with Heat…He cares about me." she said firmly.

Argilla was taken aback. Never had Sera spoken to her in this manner of voice and tone.

"I apologize Sera. You…your life is your own."

Sera blinked; she was taking it the wrong way! She immediately grabbed Argilla's hand and squeezed it, "Argilla, please don't be displeased…I really am happy with Heat. I'm not hiding anything from you…"

Sera held her breath. What would her sister say?

Argilla merely smiled and embraced her once more, "For that…I'm glad Sera…All I ever wanted was to see you happy…Nothing more…You and Jenna both…"

"Thank you." Sera said meekly. A moment later, the two pulled back and sat on the nearby cushions.

Argilla spoke first, "Sera, where is Jenna? The king had told me that she had departed with Gale…"

Sera shook her head, "I know nothing. Heat had not spoken to me about it. I am at a loss of what to tell you…What about His Majesty?"

"I do not wish to speak of such an ill creature Sera." Argilla hissed.

Sera blinked; Argilla had always been like that. Argilla was very careful when it came to the matters of the heart. She had even insisted to their parents when they were still both alive that she did not plan to marry and would rule the country by herself…

Sera wasn't surprised that Argilla did not like the king…

To her, personally, he looked quite frightening.

"Onee-sama, your wedding is in five days…" Sera trailed off, looking at her sympathetically.

Argilla looked at her steadfastly, "I am aware of that. Do not concern yourself Sera. I am quite fine with the idea of marriage."

Sera smiled weakly and nodded, "It'll be alright Argilla…You don't have to pretend to be strong for us…"

Argilla's eyes widened but said nothing.

Sera held her hand, "Sometimes, it is we who must be strong for you…"

Argilla cast her face down and looked at the fabric of her sari with displeased eyes. She was strong. She would not yield; not to Serph, not to Sera, not to anyone.

She looked at Sera with cold eyes, "I'm alright. Do not worry."

Sera sighed; Argilla was as proud as ever. But still, she knew what she was doing. Sera had complete faith in Argilla's capability.

So, without further words, Sera lunged herself at Argilla, embracing her as much and as tight as she could, "I love you Argilla…"

"I love you too…"

Their moment was suddenly broken as Roland cleared his throat. Argilla felt her blood boil.

Who dared interrupt them?!

She narrowed her eyes and turned to look at the pitiful person that would face her wrath, only to have her anger dissipate as she gazed upon the calm and stoic face of her personal guard.

She immediately felt blood travel to her face.

Sera looked at the interaction between them with mild interest…

But nonetheless, remained perfectly quiet.

"Yes? What is it?" Argilla calmly asked the platinum-haired man.

"The king has requested your presence." he said, bowing respectfully, not daring to meet her eyes any longer than he already did.

Argilla felt her displeasure mount. She had just begun to speak to Sera and that barbarian had to ruin everything!

Argilla sighed, "Alright. Come Sera," she said, turning to her youngest sister, "let us go."

The two stood and there walked away with Roland following closely behind.

"I shall speak to you again soon Sera. I promise." Argilla spoke, whispering as she leaned slightly towards her as they walked.

Sera smiled, "Alright…I'll be waiting for you…"

A moment later, Argilla found herself by the king's side, "Sire…you sent for me?"

Serph looked at her firmly, "Yes. I believe it's time for you to retire to your chambers."

Argilla's eyes widened and she stole a glance at Sera who spoke to her husband with a smile on her face. It would seem that it was only Argilla being treated this way! Why was the king constricting her this way?

"But I…"

The words of protest quickly died within her throat as she saw his eyes; his blazing angry eyes. They were warning her…warning her to not say anything and at the same time, his silver eyes were daring her. They were daring her to go ahead with her feelings and utterance of protest.

They were daring her so that he may bestow upon her the most severe punishment for defying him.

Argilla frowned at him and glared, "I wish to stay Sire."

Here, she saw a flash of surprise rush through Serph's eyes, only to be replaced by a look of total lividness and loathing.

'You'll be punished for that Amadeus…' Serph thought angrily.

He narrowed his eyes at her as he heard the guffaws of laughter from behind and beside him. It was the other noblemen.

"What an insolent woman!" a random voice called out.

"Surely His Majesty would teach the woman her place!" another said.

Serph glowered at the woman a second more, before smirking at her, turning his face away, beckoning for Roland to come forward.

The man bowed obediently before the king, "Your Majesty…what can I do for you?"

The king touched his chin in thought, "Take the queen to her chambers."

Argilla glared at him defiantly, "I will not allow myself to be removed!" she muttered darkly.

The laughter again resumed. Serph began to lose his patience. The people within the court were probably thinking that this was some sort of opera house! It wasn't! It was his imperial court!

He would not be disgraced! No one could do that to him! No one! And most especially, not a woman!

"And if she refuses?" Roland asked calmly, never taking his eyes from the floor, continuing to kneel faithfully.

"Drag her if you must. I want this wench removed from my sight." Serph commanded with seething anger.

"As you wish."

Here, Argilla crossed her arms. They could try to remove her, or even throw her in the dungeons, but she didn't care. She was through being his little lapdog. She refused to beg him any longer.

She could feel Roland approach her but she did not yield. Finally, she saw him in front of her, "Your Majesty. Please allow me to escort you to your chambers."

"No."

Her answer was a flat as the floor. Roland sighed. He really didn't want to resort to anything drastic…but she insisted. Grabbing her arms firmly, he hoisted her up and lifted her off the ground, putting her on his shoulders, ignoring her shouts and her kicks, before fading from the court room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera paled as she watched Argilla dragged away. She had always been that way…When she set her mind on something, she would do it. She would do anything and everything to ensure its success…It had always been an admirable trait…

But now, she wasn't so sure.

The king would be very angry with her…

He would most probably punish her too…

She bit her lip as she saw flashes of ominous prophecies from within her mind.

'Argilla…what have you done now?' she thought with worry and regret.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: This is just a recap of the names of the places. **

**Arkanadara: Serph's Kingdom.**

**Shankara: Was a kingdom but had fallen to Serph's army and thus became a city. Gale and Jenna are currently located within.**


	5. The Caged and the Free

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNINGS: NON-CON LEMON, OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE LANGUAGE **

**Chapter 5: The Caged and the Free**

Roland sped through the halls and the staircases as he hurried to deposit the queen within her chambers. She had continued to be difficult, commanding him every few seconds to put her down.

But the king's words were absolute.

Finally.

Her chambers were in sight.

The guards outside saw him and nodded in understanding. It had been the same day in and day out. The queen was kept within the chambers and only let out when the king deemed it.

"Put me down this instant!" she yelled once more, pounding her soft and delicate hands on his back.

A moment later, she felt the wind knocked out of her as she found herself on her bed. She blinked and then focused on her bodyguard who, by now had turned his back on her, walking out of her room.

"Halt!" she commanded him.

He did as she specified, "What is it Your Highness?"

"Where are you going?"

She cursed herself. What did she just say to this man? Of all the things that she could ask him…why did she ask him that?

She blushed as he turned around, letting her see his face once more. Argilla felt a lump in her throat form as she gazed within his sleepy yet intense eyes.

"I am to stand guard outside your room Highness. It is for your protection." he replied without hesitation.

Argilla was speechless before him. There was just something in this man that rendered her speechless the way she was now…

Roland did not know how long he could continue to gaze upon her…Her beauty was entrancing…No…it wasn't just that.

Her beauty was bewitching. It was as if she was poisoning him with her looks…and gazes…He suddenly felt his body heat up at the sight of her.

'No! It's…It's forbidden…!' he mentally screamed at himself as he saw visions of himself…with her.

No. It wasn't to be.

"Is there anything I could do for you Highness?" he asked curtly.

"No…" she responded absentmindedly, "Leave me." she commanded.

He nodded and left.

Argilla waited until her chamber doors closed firmly. As soon as she heard the lock being placed did she release her breath. She put a trembling hand over her erratically beating heart as she willed herself to calm down.

'What…what was that just now?' she asked herself.

She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts but opened them back again as she saw nothing but his face and his eyes within her mind.

'Why am I…? About…Roland?' she asked herself, stammering, even within her own thoughts.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted as her chamber doors opened once more to reveal her very angry fiancé.

"Serph…" she said with a trembling voice.

He stomped over to her angrily and seized her arms, pulling her close to him, "What did you think you were doing out there huh?"

She said nothing but turned her face away, her face contorting to a look of displeasure as he continued to grab her.

"Who do you think you are defying me!?" he hissed angrily, his lips achingly near her earlobe. Serph was blinded by rage, but at the same time, he was blinded by desire. She was but a mere inch from him, but alas, he could do nothing until after their marriage ceremony.

Argilla squirmed within his touch, his hands gripped her like a vice and it cut off the blood circulation from the rest of her arms, "Serph…! Unhand me!" she squealed.

Serph let a low chuckle erupt from his throat as he heard her squeal, feeling his anger slowly ebb away. She may be insolent but hearing her squeal and seeing her in pain before him was reward and compensation enough…

He let go of one of her arms and with lightning speed brought it to her pink silky locks, pulling them roughly, forcing her face to turn to his direction. She hissed at the pain and angrily looked at him, her hand on his, attempting to pry it from her hair, "L-let me go!"

Serph's eyes became foggy with lust as he saw her face…

Feeling his self-control dwindle, he brought his face close to hers and parted his lips slightly. He stopped, however, when he was but a mere inch from her. Electrical sensations passed through his veins like runaway freight trains and he felt his lust for the woman in his arms intensify.

Argilla stiffened as she recognized the look the king gave her.

She narrowed her eyes to slits and shoved at him, taking him by surprise, "Unhand me Serph!" she yelled in his face.

Serph blinked; he was aching at that moment. His whole body screamed for relief from its suffering.

'Suffering because of her…' he thought sourly.

His whole being wanted to…no!-his whole being was desperate to get a taste of her…Just a tiny and chaste kiss would do…If only he could…

With a growl, he forcefully shoved her, letting her ungracefully meet the cold and stoned floor. He kneeled before her and grabbed her arm once more, "I will not tolerate that kind of display Argilla. Do you understand?" he asked as his other hand gripped her chin roughly, turning to face him.

Argilla growled, meeting his glare with a glare of her own, "I refuse to be treated as a toy Shailendra!"

Serph raised an eyebrow. She was attempting to put distance between them by using his impersonal name. It was both impersonal and detached…

He growled, mirroring her and grabbed her face, pulling it close to his, "You _are_ a toy Argilla. _My_ toy."

Argilla stiffened within his arms as he spoke his words. Her whole persona felt insulted and degraded. How could she have fallen from being the respected queen of her country now to be used by a man as his personal convenience?

"I'm not your toy!" she hissed defiantly under her breath, glaring at him.

"Oh aren't you? Then, tell me Argilla, what are you to me then?" he asked her curiously. He really was curious as to what she would say…

"I am the crowned queen of Arkanadara. I am your fiancée! And I will be the mother of your children!" she spoke proudly, challenging his eyes.

Serph laughed; partially she was right. He himself had told her that of the lot of women that he had, it was she that he would bestow the crown upon. She would be his other half. She would be his queen.

But that was the catch.

She would be his queen. _His_.

"You're right." he grinned at her, "You would be queen…But you would be _my_ queen. Never forget that."

Argilla cursed herself. She was foolish. She had let herself be trapped in that argument…Serph saw the look of contempt for him within her pink eyes and grinned. A moment later, he let go of her and stood up, looking at her from above.

Argilla picked herself up and continued to glare at him.

Serph's face hardened, "Don't think that I've forgotten what you've done outside Argilla. I haven't."

"What are you going to do?" asked Argilla, her eyebrow raised, her arms crossed challengingly.

"You'll see."

Argilla's heart raced as she felt trepidation surge through her chest. She wasn't fond of surprises…No. Most especially when it came from him. She shuddered as she remembered the severed heads that rolled at her feet within her filthy cell within the dungeons…

'No…he…he wouldn't!' she told herself. Of course not.

'He gave me his word!'

Seeing the fear in her eyes was almost enough to gratify his needs for the night. But alas, he knew that it wasn't enough. No. And seeing that she cannot ease his suffering, he would merely look on to others. There were many of them anyway…

Without further thoughts, he turned and left her room, leaving her bewildered and bemused.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera remained awake as she lay on hers and Heat's bed that night. The spectacle between the king and Argilla hours prior still hung heavily within her mind.

"Argilla…" she breathed out as she sat up in their bed.

"Your sister." a voice deadpanned from beside her.

She turned and looked at him, at her husband, "She was…she was dragged to her room…"

"I know. I was there too." he told her impassively.

"She deserves it." he told her.

"What?"

He looked at her with hardened eyes, "I meant what I said. She deserves whatever punishment the king will grant her."

Sera's eyes widened, "Why Heat? She merely spoke her mind…!"

She gasped as she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek. He had backhanded her, "Do not speak to me in such a manner woman." he told her coldly.

Sera brought a hand to her face and touched the spot where he hurt her and said nothing. Her silver eyes looked at him with surprise and fear. She didn't believe that he would do that…She thought that he…

"You and your sisters need to know your place." he told her with unfeeling eyes and a cold tone.

"Do not think that you could hold me in weakness Sera. You are mine. You are my woman." She shook as his intense eyes bore into hers and he suddenly grabbed her arms, pulling her against him, "And as such, that's all you are. A woman."

Sera wanted to speak but he cut her off as he kissed her roughly…pushing her on their bed.

She wanted to struggle against him but his hands had bound hers and his legs imprisoned hers. She couldn't move; she couldn't make a sound as his lips devoured hers. She felt a tear roll on her cheek…

Very soon, he was bare and so was she. Her garments had been cruelly torn from her as if he had been a caged animal wanting retribution.

"Heat…please…! I don't want this!" she openly protested. But her words fell on deaf ears as she felt him roughly plunge within her sacred area.

And another moment later, she winced as she felt him move frantically within her, no longer concerned for what she felt. And at that moment, the only thing that she felt was pain. She felt only pain within her body and within her soul.

She was blinding herself…

She knew that…

'But it's just that I love him!' she told herself as she continued to endure him…By now, he had roughly pulled her hair to the side to grant him access to her neck. Yelping, she did as he instructed.

She began to feel sore in the middle of her legs. Would she bleed again? She was afraid. She shook and trembled within his arms as he continued to pummel her furiously.

She didn't know how long that they had been at it, but now, she felt her salvation materialize as her husband ascended to nirvana…without her. No. She didn't feel anything for him that night…She felt not an ounce of pleasure; only discomfort and pain.

He grunted as he spilled his seed within her. A moment later, he was gone.

Sera cried as she thought more and more about their situation…She turned to her side and hugged herself, covering her private and sacred parts.

She told herself that she loved Heat and that he loved her…But his treatment of her that night…He took her without her consent…And from the way he touched her, it was as if to prove a point. It was to assert his dominance on her.

As he said before that, she and her sisters needed to know their place…

'As a woman…I…' she trailed off mentally.

"As a woman, you are nothing." she heard a strong male voice behind her.

Sera stifled a cry. Why was he so cruel to her all of a sudden? Where was the man who promised her that he wouldn't harm her? Where did he go? And who was this, this man who violated her so?

Violated?

Yes.

She may be his wife and he may be her husband, but nonetheless, she felt violated by him. He took her when she protested…

He hurt her…

And now, he was hurting her again as he told her that she was nothing; that women had no value whatsoever.

She stiffened as she felt his weight sink on the bed again. And again, her heart raced and her breathing quickened as he pressed himself against her back, his arms around her waist, before traveling upwards, removing her arms from herself.

She didn't do as he persuaded and she heard him growl, now no longer touching but grabbing her arms and tightly holding them and prying them away from her body. She yelped as she relented, his grip was like a vice and it was undoubtedly going to cause bruises on her arms.

She gasped as she felt him grab her breast and squeeze tightly.

"Heat…!" she gasped.

"Never forget that you're mine Sera." he told her darkly before roughly pushing her so that she lay on her stomach on the bed. She yelped in surprise as she felt him on her, straddling her back, his legs tightly against hers, his hands grabbing both of hers and pinning them at the sides of her face.

She turned her face to the side in order to breathe but she didn't get much oxygen as Heat suddenly got on his knees and there grabbed her hips painfully, pulling her in an all-fours position before forcefully entering her from behind.

She squealed as she felt his large shaft within her tight folds. She writhed in pain and moaned, "Heat…! Please stop!" she screamed as she felt her body not yet ready for that intrusion.

But he didn't listen and only grabbed her hips tighter as he moved within her frantically. Heat was angry. How dare she tell him to stop!

He thrust within her violently as the thought remained afloat in his head. All that he heard were her insolent words and her defiant and impudently bold countenance.

No.

Did she really think that he would bend for her?!

Was she really this stupid…? Or perhaps as cunning and manipulative like his friend and brother Serph!?

He gritted his teeth in anger; she would not make a fool out of him. Not outside and not behind closed doors! She was his and his alone. She was to serve him and live only for the purpose of pleasing him.

No more and no less.

He moved even faster as her heavy panting reverberated through his ears.

"Heat…! Heat…!" she moaned over and over again.

He laughed; no! He cackled!

"Aa…! I didn't know you wanted it this way Sera?" he taunted; insinuating that she liked their copulation rough.

Sera gritted her teeth as insane pleasure engulfed all rational and logical thoughts of her brain.

Heat leaned in closed as he continued to move within her and grabbed her breasts from behind, massaging and fondling her ample chest thoroughly.

His breath became ragged and hers became labored as the minutes ticked by. The abyss…the vortex of no return was nigh…

It was there…staring them in the face…

Heat pushed himself within her as hard and as deep as he could, up to the hilt, as he lost himself in the feel of complete and ultimate bliss…

She had reached it as well as he heard her cry out his name desperately…

He collapsed on her, behind her and there, rolled over to his side, his breathing calm once more.

There were no words that were spoken…Only her breathing, her panting was heard.

Heat then turned to her and saw that she dared not move from her current position. He narrowed his eyes and slowly spoke, "You're just a woman; nothing more."

Sera remained unspeaking, her eyes refusing to close. Her tears flowed effortlessly through her cheeks.

She suddenly shut her eyes as tight as she could as the voices in her head resurfaced.

'He is a barbarian! These people are nothing but savages! Did you really expect that they would respect us? It was just a ploy to turn you into his whore!'

'No! Heat loves me! He cares about me!'

'Keep telling yourself that…'

Sera's eyes snapped back open as she attempted to calm herself down. Was the voice right? Was she really nothing to Heat? Just another woman for him to sleep with?

She hiccupped a bit as she continued to quietly sob.

'Am I…really nothing to you?'

She felt like a hypocrite right there. And to think that she was the one who told Argilla that she hid nothing from her; that Heat treated her right…and that they were in love…

She knew now, as she lay there with him, bare and tired, she knew that it was sheer foolishness. Sheer foolishness was what she felt.

It was just naivety after all…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna sat carefully on the cushion as they ate their breakfast. She had finally met their host. The lord of the castle that they were staying at was an elderly man with white long hair and an even longer beard.

She had learnt from Gale that this city had fallen to Arkanadara years prior. She had learnt that King Shailendra had only been in power for five years. This city was the first to have fallen under his rule. And so, it was considered to be "special" of some sorts.

It had been Shailendra's first conquest…

Jenna narrowed her eyes as she remembered her own country…

But this wasn't the place to feel anger and self-pity. Now, she was just curious as to what they were doing there. Why were they here anyway? She could understand why Gale was here though…The king had sent him here for an errand, but what about her?

The blatant reason would be that Gale did not intend for her to get away…But something else told her that it wasn't the case.

Gale brought her here for another reason.

"I bid you welcome to Shankara." spoke the old man, looking at Gale. Gale nodded, "Maharajah Tamil, you already who I am. There is no need for pleasantries."

Jenna frowned. Why can't Gale have any class?

Gale suddenly turned to her, "This is Princess Junia Valeria Flavia. She is the princess of the fallen Flavius Adeodatus."

"Ah," began Maharajah Tamil, "I've heard rumors of the beauty of the princesses of that country…But it is my first time to see it for myself. I do not believe that the rumors lie…"

Jenna cast her head down; thankful for having her face painted with the white powder, otherwise, the blush on her cheeks would be shamefully revealed.

Gale rolled his eyes, "Aa…Maharajah Tamil, we did not come here to discuss my fiancée's appearance."

"Of course not." he concurred, laughing lightly.

Jenna raised an eyebrow as she stole a glance at Gale who sat beside her. She felt it. At that moment as the Maharajah complimented her, she felt Gale stiffen ever so slightly, his countenance unchanged, his real emotions yet to be betrayed…

But in her eyes…they had already been betrayed.

Gale was uneasy about the Maharajah. Jenna's heart raced at that thought. Gale was…jealous?

And what was this?

Was her heart that was made of perpetual ice beginning to melt? Did her ever-passionate dancing flames around her soul finally mellowed, becoming tamed…?

She felt her stomach churn and her lungs constrict, not allowing air to pass. She slightly slumped forward, her hand going up to her chest, in an attempt to calm herself down. Gale seemed to have noticed as well as he looked at her, "Are you alright Junia?"

She immediately turned to him and there, time seemed to freeze as they locked gazes.

She felt her cheeks burn and quickly shrugged her shoulders, "I'm fine." she told him coldly, turning away.

A moment later, the conversation between Gale and the Maharajah ensued; pleasantries, if you will. But Jenna's mind was elsewhere. She really didn't care what it was they talked about.

She didn't even notice the breakfast progress. Then, it was all over. She was broken from her contemplation as she heard Gale call her name.

"Junia."

She blinked and turned to look at him with icy silver eyes, "What is it Milord?"

"You are free to do as you wish." He then signaled for a guard to accompany her, "He is your guard. You are free to explore the castle. But return to your chambers by midday."

Jenna bowed to him and then turned to the Maharajah, "I thank you for your generous hospitality Maharajah Tamil. It has been a pleasure."

A moment later, with the grace of a cat, she lifted herself off the cushion and carefully and slowly walked away from the dining table.

Once she was out of sight, Gale turned to the Maharajah, "Tamil, what is going on?"

The Maharajah sighed, "A group of youths within the village is getting harder and harder to control. They had disappeared a fortnight passed and we feared that they had joined insurgents that plot to liberate Shankara from Arkanadara's rule. We have reason to believe that they target to overthrow me…"

Gale continued to look at the older man nonchalantly, "And when do you think shall this 'attack' take place?"

"According to our spies, the insurgents are massing a force of two hundred men. They have gathered their forces downhill a few miles from here. They know that with King Shailendra's wedding in four days, the troops from Arkanadara would be lax and would not arrive here in time."

Four days. They plan to attack in four days.

Gale touched his forehead in thought. He had seen the place around the city of Shankara. The terrain could be used to their advantage.

He nodded; he knew what to do.

"Two hundred men? Who is leading them?" Gale asked calmly.

The Maharaja sighed, "They are led by the old general of Shankara. His name is Raveeh. The only battle that he had lost was when we had fallen to Arkanadara."

Gale couldn't help but notice the tone of distraught and grief within the Maharajah's voice. No doubt, this Raveeh person must've been a good soldier; a good citizen of this city. But alas, things had changed. It was such a shame that Raveeh did not yield to Arkanadara.

If what Maharajah Tamil said about him was true…then, it was a loss for Arkanadara as well.

The Maharajah then stood, "Well, come, we have plenty to discuss…"

Gale thought deeply and then nodded as he stood, "Yes. We do."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna's fingers shook with anticipation as she gazed at the stables before her. Her lips curved up to a smile as she looked at the horses within. How she ached to ride them…

She had already finished exploring the castle; not that it was magnificent to begin with. The castle at Arkanadara was far superior.

And now, she took to the gardens where now she found herself to be outside of the royal stables…

She sighed as she looked at herself. She was in her juni-hito and it would be impossible for her to ride a horse in her state of apparel.

She gazed at the horses with longing as she walked over to them, touching them lightly. Her hands came to a halt as she stood in front of a white horse. She smiled as she threaded her slender fingers through its long white hair.

"I did not know that you were fond of horses Junia."

Whatever feeling of happiness that Jenna felt for herself died as she registered that someone had invaded her space.

And she already knew who it was.

But still, she did not turn around to look at him. She left it at that and continued to stroke the horse's hair.

"Would you like to ride one?"

Her fingers immediately stopped its ministrations.

Gale smirked; he knew that that question would get her attention. She probably wanted to ride one, but being in her juni-hito, she probably decided that she couldn't.

She slowly turned around and looked at him with bored eyes, "What do you want?"

Gale blinked and looked at her with the same disinterested eyes, "I want to go for a ride."

Jenna's heart leapt at that. Gale was leaving? He was leaving with the horses? What about her? Was he going to leave her there?! He can't be serious!

"You're leaving?" she asked, unfazed, completely calm.

Gale nodded, "Yes. I am going to scout the terrain around the city."

Jenna turned her back to him and looked at the horses again. How she wanted to ride one…And now, Gale was going for a ride around the city…

She sighed; how she wished that she could too…

"Do you wish to accompany me?" he suddenly asked.

Jenna's eyes widened. He was asking whether or not she would go with him? Wait…In a carriage or on a horse…?

"You can take a horse if you want. Or if you're comfortable with the carriage then…"

Gale knew that she'd never go for the carriage. Jenna wasn't like that. There was a free-spirited woman within those robes…A headstrong woman waiting to be unleashed.

"Well?"

Jenna looked at him in a way that a child would look at her mother when offered candy.

"R-really?" she asked skeptically.

Gale nodded, "Yes. Do you know how to ride a horse?"

Jenna blushed a beet red. Gale nodded; so she didn't. Not saying anything, he made for the stables, leaving Jenna behind.

Jenna's mind reeled; where was he going?

So, the offer was cancelled? He wasn't going to take her?

'Damn!' she cursed to herself. Just when she thought that Gale was civilized enough! And now he was leaving a lady without so much as a conclusion to their conversation!

Sighing, Jenna began to walk away from the stables, hurt.

Jenna's eyes widened as Gale came out a minute later, galloping with a strong black stallion. Jenna stood perfectly still, marveling at the horse's beauty…its grace as its muscles tensed as it continued to move closer to her. Its freed hair danced within the wind as it galloped. Its form was proud and built.

Jenna found herself smiling.

He was indeed a magnanimous creature.

She suddenly caught sight of Gale whose eyes were fixed on hers. He called out her name sternly and leaned to his side, his arm leaving the horse's reigns. Jenna's heart stopped. She knew what it was he was doing.

So, responding to him, she outstretched both her arms and remained perfectly still. A moment later, the horse came her way and Gale snatched her around the waist and had her sit on the horse in front of him.

The stallion did not slow down, and at the command of his master, only galloped faster.

Jenna sucked in the air roughly as she smiled, being overwhelmed by the feeling of being swept off her feet.

Gale smiled as he felt her shift within his arms, getting comfortable. He had been right. So, horses had been this princess' weakness.

But he doubted that she would yield before him that easily…

Jenna, now comfortable, looked at the fields of endless greenery before her and breathed in the air deeply as she closed her eyes. She felt as if she were soaring into the skies…

The moments seem to freeze as she continued to sit there, with Gale, stupefied with amazement. She gasped as she felt the hand on her waist tighten. She fought back a blush and instead focused on the greenery.

And then, minutes later, their ride came to an end. Gale pulled the noble beast to a gentle stop and dismounted the horse. Jenna looked around. They were on a hillside. And at the bottom of the hills were only marshlands.

She turned to Gale, "What are we doing here?"

She stared at him with pure curiosity. He was gazing at the terrain intently, almost studying it. She arched an eyebrow; and wanting to know what he wanted to know, she looked wherever he looked.

'The marshlands…these are dangerous…The hills…' she blinked.

'Could it be that…?'

Well, it was probable since Gale was a military strategist.

She looked at the terrain once more, 'There are no trees…just shrubs…No cover…'

"Gale?" she asked again.

Gale, who had been ignoring her, snapped his attention to her, "Well, I trust that you appreciate the view Junia?"

Jenna snorted, "You and I both know that the scenery isn't the reason why you brought me here."

Gale smirked within. He was right. She was as sharp as an arrow. Without saying a word, he mounted the horse again and turned the horse around. Jenna didn't complain though. She was too preoccupied as to the reason why Gale brought her there…

She had a feeling that it wasn't just the view…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Cease and desist at once!" shouted Argilla angrily as three servants entered her room and collected her books.

The servants did nothing. Losing her patience, Argilla angrily stomped over to one of the servants and pulled her by her sari, "I demand to know what you are doing!"

The girl shook, "I…I…"

"You what?"

"We were ordered by the king to gather all of Her Majesty's books and…" she hesitated.

"And?" Argilla urged her, her pink eyes blazing angrily.

"And burn them."

Argilla froze as she heard the girl's words. Taking in the crowned queen's shocked appearance, she immediately made a beeline out of the chambers.

Roland watched Argilla with a feeling of sympathy. This was most probably one of the king's punishments for her insolence the other night…

He knew that the queen loved to read…He watched over her after all. She would read in her spare time, during the afternoons, the evening before the banquet…and even before she went to sleep.

And now, all of her books would go up in flames…

Argilla took a deep breath. Seeing that there was nothing that she could do, she forced herself to sit down, catching her breath.

If Shailendra thought that she would break down and ask him for forgiveness, then he was sadly mistaken.

'There is no way that I would crawl over to him as if I were some…some wounded dog!' she silently vowed, her hatred for the man reaching a new high.

"Your Highness, would you like something to drink?"

Argilla turned to Priya and smiled, "No. Thank you Priya…I am quite alright…"

Then, a few minutes later, the three of them were the only ones left within the chambers. It was as it was before, only now, her bookshelves were empty.

Argilla sighed.

"His Majesty is displeased…" she heard Priya whisper from beside her.

Argilla nodded, "Yes. He is."

Priya held her tongue. This was an issue that she did not dare interfere at.

Feeling her anger steadily rise at her situation, Argilla stood. And as soon as she did, Priya did as well. Without saying another word, Argilla made for the chamber doors and left the room.

She wanted to take a walk. She wanted to clear her head and cool off. Serph was really annoying her.

Her feet stomped through the halls noisily and she couldn't help but get stares from some of the members of the royal court.

'Hmph. It has nothing to do with me.' she huffed haughtily, 'It's none of their business.'

Argilla knew that Roland and Priya were following her but she didn't really care. She was too absorbed with Serph to really notice them. She headed for the main door when the guards suddenly barred her path.

Roland narrowed his eyes and with great speed, shielded the queen from the guards' views.

"What is going on here?!" Argilla yelled.

Roland growled and grabbed the guard by the collar, only to have him retaliate by pointing a sword at him instead. Roland smirked internally as he outmaneuvered the guard, slipping behind him and putting a dagger by his throat.

Argilla gasped and took a step back.

"The crowned queen asked you a question!" Roland seethed venomously.

He looked at the other guard who was on the defensive but nonetheless did nothing. He did, however answer Roland's question, "The king has forbidden the crowned queen from leaving the castle."

Argilla's eyes went wide and her soul burned with displeasure.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it evenly, she turned around and walked away, her steps now possessing the grace and demure of a queen.

Roland let go of the guard and followed the Argilla and Priya.

He had a feeling of where she was to go.

Argilla stepped up through the flight of stairs as she continued to walk towards her intended destination. She was as quiet as a mouse though. Priya and Roland said nothing. It was better that they do not offend a raging bull.

Argilla had been told that the king was within the War Room. She frowned; she didn't care whatever meeting she was to interrupt but…She just needed to get to him.

She reached the aforesaid room only to have the guards again block her path. She persisted though. Roland sighed; she was doing it again. He knew his orders from the king. He was to protect her at all costs.

From everyone and anyone.

And by his definition, that included the castle guards.

Seeing that she was about to assault the guard, he quickly went to her side and gently shoved her behind him, disposing of the guards quickly, knocking them out.

Argilla looked at him as stern as ever. But he knew what it meant. It was a concealed and subversive "thank you". He nodded but said nothing.

She made for the oak doors but Roland opened them for her. He looked at Priya, "Stay here."

She nodded meekly and did as she was told.

Argilla's pink eyes blazed in anger as she entered the room, looking left from right for her fiancé. She found him, standing in the middle of the room, looking at her with a smirk on his face. Argilla saw that he wasn't alone either.

Her sister's husband, the general, was also present along with some officials who she couldn't care any less about.

"I need to speak with you Highness." she spoke haughtily, her pink eyes burning holes on Serph's handsome and angelic face.

"What is this woman doing here?!" thundered Heat.

"Guards!" he yelled but stopped when Serph put a hand on his shoulder. Heat looked at him questioningly but said nothing.

Without taking off his eyes at hers, Serph spoke, "Leave us."

The general along with the officials left promptly. Serph raised an eyebrow as Roland remained at the queen's side.

He gave a toothy condescending grin, "Such a loyal dog you are Roland…"

Roland said nothing and continued to look at the floor, not daring to meet Serph's eyes. But within, he was seething…He used to be the best soldier within his country's force…but now, he had capitulated with the enemy and now served them as faithful as he did for his country…

Serph narrowed his eyes, "Get out. Your services aren't required here."

Roland didn't want to leave the queen there…alone…and unprotected. It's not that the king would kill her…but he would most probably harm her…

And for some reason, he just couldn't bear to see her hurt…

But he had his hands tied. So, he merely nodded and hesitantly moved out of the chamber, closing the door behind him firmly.

And now, Argilla and Serph remained as the only ones within.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There they were, stuck outside the chambers of the War Room, awaiting instructions. They were told to remain outside…and so there was only the long wait…

Priya let her brown eyes meander over to Roland's demeanor.

She blinked as she saw the stoic face of her fellow servant. He stood just outside the door, as if he were waiting for something to happen. His face was hardened and contained no emotion but it was his hands that had Priya doubting that.

His hands were clenched tightly.

'He is so loyal to the crowned queen…'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera sat comfortably within the library chair. She deemed that it was time to brush up on science and literature. She sighed; it was a good outlet to relieve her mind off Heat and her issues with him.

She read the words within pages of the book in her hands with great concentration. She blinked and huffed with frustration as she saw nothing but Heat and heard nothing but Heat.

Closing her book, she massaged her temples as she forced thoughts of him to leave her. But the more she tried not to think of him, only made her think of him.

'Heat…' she thought, succumbing to her thoughts.

She then remembered his hurtful words ringing in her ears. Her chest tightened as she recalled and she fought back the tear that threatened to trickle down her cheek as she bit her lip.

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

That couldn't have been the truth. What he said couldn't be the truth. She refused to accept it. For if she did, it would nullify her existence…No…In her eyes, she existed in his world. In her eyes, she existed within his heart…

He loved her…

'Didn't he?' she thought desperately.

But if what he said was true then…it would mean that he really didn't care for her…It would mean that she was nothing to him and could be replaced at any given time.

That was something that she couldn't handle.

'He does love me!'

Of course he did! There was no way that he didn't…

Unconsciously, she draped a hand on her flat belly.

Blushing a bit, she remembered their first night together as husband and wife…At that night, she had been so happy. She felt…complete.

It surprised her a bit to know that it was he who completed her…

And now, there was a chance that the seeds of life were growing within her…The symbol of their union and of their love…

That was why…

'That's why he loves me…He didn't hurt me…' she thought defiantly, completely in denial as she shut her memories as she remembered how he violated her the previous night; not once, but twice.

'And he wouldn't. He promised that he wouldn't…' she thought desperately, clinging onto her early perception of Heat; kind, brave…and gentle…

Or would he?

'Enough!' she yelled mentally.

Feeling her desperation and frustration rise, she rose from the chair and walked out of the library, followed by her personal handmaiden.

She walked within their chambers and asked to be alone. Her handmaiden complied. Sera, seeing that she was within solitude once more, walked over to the large window and gazed at the horizon.

She could see everything from there…Even the village outside the castle gates and from there, she could see the vast land…

So empty…

So vast…

She then saw a fleet of birds flying away…

She chuckled. They were so free-spirited…

'They fly wherever they want to…' she thought with longing.

She sighed, "They are free…" she breathed out.

That was the difference…The birds that she saw flew wherever they deemed. They flew to their own accord and yielded to no one. But she…Heat had her on a leash…She belonged to him.

She may be married to him and preserved her title, but one thing remained the same.

One ugly truth remained unchanged.

Behind the façade of being a respected lady of the court and a princess of her fallen country, she remained to be her husband's whore.

She was to serve him; she was to do as he told her. She belonged to him; everything of her, he owned. Everything of her, he had. Her heart, mind, body and soul were all for his sole convenience…

She would've been able to accept that…provided that he loved her…

But after what she heard and endured the previous night…She knew that it wasn't to be. He didn't love her. And so, her sacrifices were all but for naught.

No longer able to withstand her feeling of emptiness, she yielded to her feminine weakness and let her tears roll on her cheek effortlessly.

It was a difficult thing…sacrificing all that one had for the one that he or she loved…only to have that loved one crush their hopes and dreams…

She gritted her teeth as she clenched her tiny hands into fists, her chest tightening, not permitting her to breathe.

'Is this…my life?'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	6. Worth

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS, OOC, LANGUAGE.**

**Chapter 6: Worth **

Jenna sat with Gale as they rode through the valley, back to Shankara. No longer entranced by the horse, her mind remained with the issue of why Gale had brought her to see the terrain of the hillside that she had just seen.

'He's planning something…' she thought knowingly, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Sooner than later, she found herself back at the Shankara Royal Stables. Gale dismounted the horse and held out his hands for her to take.

No longer feeling uncomfortable about the casual contact between them, she took his hands and let herself be pulled off the horse.

Gale adjusted their position so that he held on to her waist firmly. Jenna, who may be comfortable still couldn't help but allow a small blush to grace her cheeks.

Her hair had been undone since the ride and now ran freely.

And now, they stood in front of each other, Gale's hands still on her waist, his eyes fixed on hers.

Jenna could feel her heart beat faster as they locked gazes. But remembering who she was and remembering that Gale was the ever vexing stain on her kimono, she pulled away, turning her gaze elsewhere.

"Your hair suits you Jenna. You should leave it loose more often." he stated impassively.

Jenna's heart continued to race as she heard his comment but nonetheless she let no words pass through her lips.

"Let me escort you to your chambers…"

Not trusting the words that might pass through her lips, she nodded and took the lead. They reached her chambers a few moments later, and there, Gale stood right by its entrance, "I would like you to prepare in an hour. I'll be here to escort you."

Jenna opened her mouth to ask him, but he shook his head, "I'll tell you everything when the time is right."

Jenna peered within his emerald eyes and there, she saw his burning resolve. She nodded in understanding. Whatever it was that he was keeping from her, it was important.

Seeing that his fiancée had comprehended, he bowed politely and left her to her own device.

Sighing, Jenna made to the middle of her bedroom and there, her servants entered. They were to help her get ready. Suddenly she heard the distant noise of horses.

Telling her servants to cease their removal of her juni-hito, she walked over to the window and there she saw the arrival of…

"Troops from Arkanadara." she deadpanned.

Suddenly, the pieces started to come together within her mind.

The terrain. The troops.

"Gale is planning an assault." she spoke aloud. "But, against whom?"

Suddenly, she felt all the more motivated to finish her preparations. The moment she was ready, Gale would come for her. She would ask him about it then.

But still, she wondered…Why did he bring her here?

Well, there wasn't any use thinking about it now. She'd know in an hour.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Shailendra," Argilla said through gritted teeth.

Serph smirked, "Argilla, is that any way to address your fiancé by?"

"You deserve no respect!" she barked at him, her hands clenched into fists in anger.

"What have you done!" she shrieked.

Serph looked at her innocently, but then, raised an eyebrow, "Is this about your books?"

She hated this man. He always did this. She hated being treated like a child. Actually, it was worse than that. He was taunting her, making her spell everything out for him. He was patronizing her right at her face.

Serph chuckled, "I had them burnt. I will not tolerate insolence." he finished darkly. Then, he took steps towards her, backing her against the wall, glaring at her, "Do you have any idea how you mortified me last night…?" he asked her silkily as his palms met the wall, alongside her face, trapping her.

She peered into his eyes angrily, "It's what you deserve…Even more." she whispered defiantly.

Serph pulled away as she spoke her words, totally unaffected. She was just a woman after all. Her words were as worthless as garbage. Women were for his pleasure, nothing more. Their thoughts, their ideas were of no importance.

'That is because they have none.' he thought arrogantly. Women had no minds; they had no intelligence either. They were as mindless and as stupid as goats and pigs.

He turned his back to her; he knew that she would come to him. That was what he enjoyed about Argilla. She was a woman who was supposed to be worthless…but here she was, thinking that she was much more.

There she was thinking that she could be his equal. It was absolutely ludicrous to his ears and to the ears of the rest of his countrymen.

But it was this attitude of hers that he craved and lusted for.

After all, she wouldn't be much of a conquest should she yield to him that easily. And he wasn't disappointed to know that she burned with a fighter's spirit within…

She was after all, a warrior.

A Valkyrie.

He would enjoy breaking her…and soon, after their union had been sealed, she would know her place. She would forget the silly ideas that floated within her primitive mind.

"If you are here to appeal about your punishment, you are wasting your time." he told her coldly, his back still facing her.

Argilla's body burned with rage as he continued to treat her as if she weren't important. She looked around; there, on the table beside her was a letter opener. Feeling her rage overwhelm her, she grabbed the object and with lightning speed, she dashed for him, aiming for his throat.

Serph, who had his eyes closed, smirked as his ears picked up her steps.

'Steps? They are more like long strides.'

And judging by her speed, he would assume that she had other intentions for him other than a surprise embrace from behind.

Sensing her and sensing what she intended to do, he waited until that precise moment when her weapon would be just an inch behind him, and there, he sidestepped, turned around and grabbed her by the wrist, twisting her arm behind her, pressing his chest on her back.

Seeing that his feisty filly hasn't lost her energy, he pushed her towards the nearest wall and continued to twist her arm. He chuckled as she growled in annoyance.

He pressed himself closer and tighter against her, his hand twisting her arm painfully. He chuckled again as he saw that she still had her weapon. He pulled his lips close to her earlobe and whispered seductively, "Drop it…"

She grunted in response and instead of granting him what he asked, she twisted her wrist so that her weapon would meet his abdomen. Serph laughed and twisted her arm tighter.

She gave off a yelp and dropped the letter opener. Seeing that the weapon was gone, he pressed himself against her once more, "There's a good girl…"

His free hand went to her arm which pressed itself on the wall, and slid up and down her skin, soothing it while his other hand continued to hurt her.

And as sudden as a lightning strike, he spun her around, releasing her almost dislocated limb. He took in her anguished face and caressed the skin affectionately, "Better luck next time…"

No longer playful, his countenance was immediately replaced with a menacing facial expression, "Because of your display last night, I have stripped you of your right to leave the castle. I have also suspended you from attended the nightly banquet. Your meals shall be served within your chambers. You will no longer be able to communicate with your sisters…nor will you be able to see them."

Argilla's eyes widened but she said nothing.

Serph gave her a toothy grin, "Now, leave me before I do something that you won't like."

Argilla blushed beet red in both embarrassment and anger as she felt his erect manhood on her thigh.

Serph drew his face closer to hers. Argilla, seeing him lean in, shut her eyes and turned to her side; why did she always find herself in this sort of situation with him?

Serph nuzzled her neck and fought his primitive feeling of kissing her sensitive flesh. His hand that was on her waist held onto her possessively while the other on her shoulder massaged the blade affectionately.

Argilla was burning up…His hands were driving her crazy. No man had ever touched her in this manner. And she didn't like it.

But still, whether her conscious mind approved or not, her body responded.

She moaned.

But it wasn't out of pleasure. Not _entirely_. It was also of displeasure. She didn't like the fact that he was on her like the way he was now…

She bravely took a look at him as she forced her eyes to open and there, she saw the look of absentmindedness within his eyes…It looked as if he were in a trance.

Having enough of the situation, she yelled, "Shailendra! Unhand me!"

Serph was rudely thrown from his land of fantasy as he heard his "beloved" yell. Remembering to keep his self control, he backed away from her, giving her, her personal space back.

He turned his back to her again, "Leave. I do not wish to see you tonight."

Argilla snorted at that; as if she would willingly put herself within his presence. He really was as egotistical as they came.

At that moment, he turned around and faced her, his eyes staring at her pools deeply.

"In fact, I do not wish to see you until the ceremony in four days. You are no longer permitted to leave your chambers under any circumstances. Any violation of my decree shall result in you being thrown within the dungeons…Or…have your ankles bound via chain and ball within your room."

All the color drained from Argilla's face as she processed the full impact of Serph's words. She wouldn't be able to leave her room; at all. For any reason whatsoever.

Her pink eyes searched his and there, she found that he wasn't lying. He wasn't hesitant either. He would come through with his words…

But still…not being able to speak to her sisters…

That was the most troubling to her…She was doing all of this, putting up with all of this, putting up with him, because of them. Them and of course their countrymen…But call it selfish or not, her sisters came first.

She would miss them…not that she didn't already.

"Leave." he told her again, his voice and face stern.

Not wanting to see him any longer, she left the chambers.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roland clenched and unclenched his fingers in anticipation. The king and queen were within the chambers behind him…

His soldier's training told him to stay put and adhere to the king's commands, but another part of him, Roland as a _man_ and not as a soldier, gnawed at his mind and consciousness to barge in.

And so, it resulted in a messy battle of the mind.

His heart beat faster the more seconds ticked by. He didn't really want to eavesdrop but with his acute sense of hearing, he had a pretty decent idea of what was transpiring within the room…

The king and queen were having their argument.

His heart stopped however as he heard a yelp. He immediately stood up straight and turned to the direction of the door. It had been his queen! She was in trouble!

Feeling his need to protect her at the forefront of his uncontrollable emotions he quickly made his way towards the handle of the chamber doors in order to force it open when a voice stopped him.

"It would be unwise to do that."

Roland turned to glare at the person. It was Heat, the general.

His ruby eyes were burning holes in Roland's face, "Stand down now and perhaps I will forget this transgression."

Roland cursed under his breath but seeing that he was in the presence of the general, said and did nothing.

He stood and cast his face down. He could feel Heat's eyes on him, surveying him and his movements.

"You are awfully loyal to the queen for you to even consider charging through those doors…Despite the king's commands…" Heat stated coldly, contemplatively as he walked around Roland.

He stopped when he was but an inch from him and leaned in close, whispering to his ear, "I would stop my foolish fantasy of love and affection if were I you…The king would not be as forgiving as I…"

Heat took a step back and saw that Roland now met him eye to eye. Heat smirked, "You would do well to remember my words. I will protect the king with my life…If I suspect that you are even thinking of seducing the queen…I would ensure that you die a most painful and slow death." he finished, glowering at his adversary.

Roland was as composed and calmed as ever, realizing of course the weight of Heat's words; that and their implication.

The general was insinuating that he was falling in love with the queen…Roland didn't care about what he thought though. His job was to protect her…or die trying. And he would do that…to the bitter end…against any and every adversary…

Whether or not he was in love with her was a different matter.

Not that he would admit it to himself either…but he knew that he felt something for the woman…As to what it was exactly, that, continued to elude him…

His contemplation and his glaring contest with the general were suddenly interrupted as he heard his lady yell.

"_Shailendra Unhand me!"_

Roland cursed inwardly and he gritted his teeth in frustration. How long was he to stand there! He was hurting her!

Heat smirked again as he continued to watch the conflicting emotions within the soldier before him. He was right; the soldier had a strange affinity to their queen…

'Typical.' Heat thought with condescendence.

Many had fallen bewitched by the three sisters' beauty…His wife, being one of the three was no different. He had seen the way others stared at her…also at the princess Junia…

The beauty that they possess was something that was unknown within their country…Their beauty was as alluring as it was bewitching…And he was guessing that this poor man before him had fallen within that subversive trap…

But be that as it may, he would not allow the happiness of his friend and king to be snatched from him.

It was a shame really…Roland was the best in their military folds…

But he had been appointed solely by the king…He would need more than assumptions to remove this man…He was, after all a man of honor. He, like Roland, was a soldier. Roland deserved more than that…but still, the primitive and the protective side of him as a husband…as a lover would always resurface and tell him to protect what belonged to him and eliminate all threats…

Roland was no threat to him…

But he was a threat to his friend and king. He himself was plagued with confusion. Well, before he did anything, he needed evidence…And then, when he has it, he would tell Serph.

Glaring at Roland again, he spoke, "Remember what I said."

And with that, he was gone.

Roland looked on after the general and as soon as he did, he heard footsteps near the chamber doors. No longer concerned with what Heat had said, he concentrated at the task at hand. It would seem that his queen was leaving the chamber.

And so, as he heard her light footsteps, he was sure that it was her. She wouldn't be able to open them by herself…

Grabbing the handles, he pulled and opened the chambers, revealing to him his queen…

His heart skipped a beat as he regarded her slightly disheveled form. Her sari was slightly wrinkled and her hair was slightly out of place…

That and the fact that she was panting painted an unsavory image within his mind. He narrowed his eyes, "Are you alright Highness?"

She ignored him and began her walk, "Where's Priya?"

Roland said nothing. Priya had wandered off somewhere; she had told him that she was going for a glass of water for the queen but after that…He had been too preoccupied with the general to notice that she had yet to return.

He cursed himself at that moment. He had been lagging behind in his skills…He was distracted…

He looked at his queen once more and his eyes transfixed on her small waist and her swaying hips. His body burned up.

He was distracted.

She distracted him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The hour had come. Jenna stood in her new juni-hito. Her hair had been placed properly. She nodded as she appreciated her own appearance.

As she gazed upon her own reflection, she suddenly heard the opening of her chamber doors. She immediately turned towards the origin of the sound and walked over to the middle of the room. She wasn't surprised as she saw Gale enter the room.

"Are you prepared?" he asked in his stoic voice.

She nodded.

"Good."

There, he offered her his arm. Blushing a bit, but still remaining composed as she remembered the questions she was to ask him, took his offer without hesitation. The two left her chambers arm in arm.

Jenna raised her eyebrow. She was being led elsewhere. She wasn't being led to the dining hall…Where was he taking her?

Choosing to remain quiet, she awaited their destination. A few moments later, as she was led within an elaborate room, her questions were answered.

She looked at the people within…There were at least ten people; and judging from their apparel, they were people of rank. Jenna began to feel nervous. Why did Gale bring her there?

Unconsciously, her grip on his arm tightened.

Gale seemed to have noticed and brought his hand to reassuringly squeeze hers in support.

"A woman Lord Gale!" a man yelled.

Jenna narrowed her silver eyes at him but said nothing, allowing herself to be pulled within the room. She knew what kind of room it was. There was a large rectangular table in the middle of the room. And on the table were maps…

'This is the strategy room.' she thought knowingly.

"Yes. A woman. She is the princess of the fallen Flavius Adeodatus. My fiancée, Princess Junia Valeria." Gale responded calmly at the man.

"But my lord…"

Gale glared at them. All were quiet. Jenna cast her face down, feeling all the more uncomfortable.

"That's enough." bellowed Maharajah Tamil, "Lord Gale is the head strategist from Arkanadara. He had devised countless battle plans that resulted in victorious conquest by Arkanadara. And if he had brought a woman here, it would mean that it's for a good cause."

The room fell silent.

Jenna raised an eyebrow. So, that's why Gale brought her there…

'In order to…'

"Junia," Gale spoke gently to her, interrupting her thoughts, "I want you to look at something. I want your opinion on something…"

Nodding meekly Jenna followed Gale's lead. Gale suddenly stopped. He looked at the Maharajah, "I would prefer this meeting to be with you My Lord, myself, the princess Junia and another of your strategist."

Suddenly, the others protested. Jenna wanted to cover her ears from the noise.

'Males could be so…stupid.' she said to herself.

"This is a complicated matter. We already have all the people we need." Gale said coldly.

The Maharajah sighed and waved dismissively to his staff. A moment later, there were only the three of them.

Gale smiled inwardly. The Maharajah was obedient enough to Arkanadara. He knew how Gale preferred to keep these sorts of things confidential. So, he even refused his offer to retain one of his own strategists and had sent everyone out of the room.

Gale led Jenna over to the maps and set her hand down on the table.

She looked at Gale confusedly, "Gale..?"

His emerald eyes found her confused silver ones and explained, "A group of insurgents plan to attack Shankara in four days…During king Shailendra's and queen Amadeus' wedding. They are to take advantage of the wedding and festivities."

So she had been right. Gale was planning an assault.

Jenna's eyes narrowed, "How many?"

Gale smirked within, "Two hundred men…with cavalry."

"Where?"

Here, the Maharajah interjected, "According to our spies, they plan to attack the city gates by sunrise. And would be coming from the south…"

Jenna nodded, "Sunrise…that would mean that they would probably have camped out…The south…"

Gale already knew whatever it was she was getting at…But he needed to make sure…He wanted to test her intellect…

And so, he waited.

She looked at him and then at the map, "The south…but the only way from the south is…" She laughed within; she began to piece things together.

That was the reason why Gale brought her to the marshlands…

She looked at the map intently and at the same time, she recalled the marshlands that she had seen. It had been approximately ten miles from the city…It would take a while for their forces to arrive at the gates…

And how would they be organizing such an attack? Would it be a preemptive strike? It would seem more like an assassination attempt to Jenna more than anything.

"But seeing that Shankara hasn't a very strong or big military troops…it would be easy to breach the city most especially if the festivities are going on…They may not even need to breach the gates…" said Jenna contemplatively, "They could slip in their people within the city as the whole city is busy with tribute-giving for the royal couple…And from within, open the gates…"

Gale was grinning like a Cheshire cat but nonetheless let her continue.

Jenna shook her head, "The best thing to do would be to put a halt to their strategy before it begins."

That was Gale's plan…But how would Jenna manage to accomplish this he wondered…

"If your spies are accurate Maharajah Tamil," she paused, looking seriously at the older man, "then the best course of action would be to stop them here." she finished, pointing to the small marshland that led straight to the city.

"Since the troops from Arkanadara had arrived to reinforce your troops, it would be easy for your forces to outflank them once they pass through the marsh and climb the hill." she finished, her eyes and face as unfazed and stoic as ever.

Gale was overwhelmed with the feeling of pride. He had been right about her. She was indeed a rare treasure…Within the countless women that he had seen…she was the only one that had intrigued and now, impressed him.

The Maharajah nodded and urged her to continue.

Jenna looked at Gale, silently asking him what she should do. This was the first time that she was doing this. Normally, she wouldn't have been bothered about Shankara's conundrum but seeing that this was a way for her to show Gale her capabilities, she had taken up his offer.

Gale looked at her and nodded.

Right. She was to continue.

"The marshland would provide the poorest footing conditions for their troops and it would prove almost useless to their cavalry. They would have to climb up through the hills…here." she finished again, pointing to the map.

"That's where your troops should be. Just…ambush them from that position…and the battle is almost won."

The Maharajah smiled at her and then looked at Gale, "You are a very lucky man Gale to have found such a fine prize…"

Whatever feelings of self pride and positive self-esteem that Jenna felt all crumbled as she heard the word "prize".

It wouldn't change. Not really.

No matter what she said or did, she would forever be seen as a woman; a woman who was only useful to her husband. It didn't really matter if a woman would save a country from bloodshed or if she would device a battle plan that would ensure them victory. Oh no. To them, what impressed them was not the strategy at all…but her audacity.

Her audacity that prompted her to speak out her opinion within a man's world.

She cast her face down, "I am no prize." she said dangerously slowly raising her head, glaring at the elder man.

The Maharajah merely laughed at her and looked at Gale, "I'll say it again. You're a lucky man."

Gale could feel Jenna's anger mount as the seconds ticked by. In order to break the tense air, he summoned for the guard. A guard came in a moment later and bowed before the three of them politely.

"Take the lady to her chambers. And do not let anyone within the chambers except me."

"Yes My Lord." the guard responded promptly.

"Not even the Maharajah." Gale said coldly, looking at the elderly man who had by now, removed the grin from his face, replaced by a look of worry.

Gale wasn't stupid. He knew how the man looked at Jenna. He probably wanted her for himself. He laughed within; the Maharajah was foolish indeed to think that he could even get away with such a thing.

"…Yes My Lord."

'Gale is sending me away…?' No longer blinded by her anger and dislike for Gale, Jenna began to see the things that he did in a new perspective. She began to see them for what they really were.

Before, she would probably be angry at him for treating her like a lowly woman by sending her away. But now…she knew what it meant. He was sending her away for her own protection.

After the little display of disrespect towards the Maharajah, some people would be angry…

He merely wanted to ensure her safety.

Something melted within her at that thought…

Understanding his intentions, she bowed at the two of them and left with the guard. She had already done what Gale asked her to do. The rest of the battle-planning was his job. Chances were, he already knew what must be done…

Actually, chances were, he already knew everything from the beginning but merely wanted to test her. She smirked at that, 'Typical Gale…'

Her heart suddenly stopped as she walked through the castle, 'Where did that come from?' she asked herself.

Since when did she know Gale's antics or mannerisms…?

She shook her head, not desiring to continue such a thought. The more important thing was the upcoming battle.

She had faith that they would succeed. After all, Gale was Arkanadara's best and he was the one that they sent here…

Yes. Everything was going to be alright.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Priya?" Argilla said, surprised as she found herself face to face with her "missing" handmaiden.

Priya fell on her knees and bowed apologetically, "I apologize Highness…I thought that you could use a glass of water…and I took it upon myself to…"

"No need for that Priya. Come." she said evenly, "We're leaving."

Priya sprang to her feel at her mistress's words and followed her hurriedly walking form, "L-leaving Highness?"

Argilla chuckled and put a hand over her lips, "No. We're merely returning to my quarters…"

"Oh…" Priya trailed off, carrying with her the glass of water.

Roland said nothing but he suddenly felt something was awry…

'She took that long to get a glass of water?' he said to himself, highly in doubt.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as dark thoughts surfaced within his mind. He blinked; he'd keep a closer watch next time.

He wouldn't let the queen's beauty distract him. No. Not anymore.

For if he did, and he let his guard down once more, it could mean his queen's honor…or her life.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun had long set. Jenna looked out of the window once more. She had been within her chambers for the last few hours. Gale had not summoned for her nor had he given her permission to leave. And so, she remained where she was.

She sighed; she told herself in numerous occasions that to no man should she bow…But what was she doing now?

What was she doing within that room within that very second?

She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

She closed her eyes as she forced her mind to think of something else other than her personal inner turmoil.

The battle.

She immediately narrowed her eyes. She gazed below and there, she saw a group of Arkanadaran soldiers.

'Twenty men…' she told herself.

The battle would take place in four days…

'A three days and half…to be more precise.' she told herself.

She had no doubt that they would win this battle. Gale was Arkanadara's best after all. She looked intently at the troops again.

That was why he had them come a bit later. A day later after she and Gale had arrived. The spies that the enemy would have around the castle gates would have only half the time to warn his compatriots of the newest developments…

Mustering more men than they already have was something that the rebellion cannot afford. Right now, their numbers were pathetic in comparison to the Shankarans and now that the additional Arkanadarans had arrived…

'Gale would crush them.' she said to herself with arrogant impudence.

"But a well-founded arrogance at that!" she spoke haughtily aloud.

She suddenly frowned; she would be here at Shankara during Argilla's wedding. It wasn't that she wanted to share in the festivities…No. She merely wanted to know how her eldest sister was faring.

She had yet to speak to her…

It had been weeks…Almost a month since their country's fall. Sera, she had seen. And she firsthand knew that their little sister was happy. She accepted and loved her life. But for Argilla…she could only wonder…

She had hoped that she would be able to see her during the wedding…But then Gale came and took her away with him and had her involved in this battle.

'This pathetic excuse for a battle! This is a mere skirmish!' she internally thundered, again feeling her anger for the green-haired man rise.

She turned around sharply as she heard the door creak and altogether open. Gale walked in and bowed, "I appreciate your insights Jenna. They were brilliant."

Jenna narrowed her eyes at hearing him. Obviously, this was something that Gale had yet to know about her. She never did take compliments seriously. In a one too many situation, Jenna also took compliments such as those to be insults and blatant condescendence.

She, concealing her irritation, merely gave him a mocking smile, tilting her head upwards while she looked at him from where he bowed with a raised eyebrow, "I am not swayed by your obvious inveiglement Gale. It was an obvious strategy. You and I both know that."

Jenna was seething within. If Gale thought that he called her to accompany her to his strategy meetings in order to flaunt to his colleagues the "fine prize" that he had found himself, he was severely mistaken to think that it was something that would either please her, or something that she would never notice.

To others, Jenna's mentality might seem overwhelmingly cynical but for her, it was a way of life. It was as normal as the daily sunrise. It was what she was and it was what made her who she was.

Gale rose from where he knelt, "Your tongue is as sharp as ever Jenna. I really must commend you on that." he replied casually.

Jenna fought hard not to give in to the urge of slapping him and continued her façade, "Believe me, it takes only of purest inspiration."

Gale raised an eyebrow, "Then I must commend myself as well then, seeing that it was I that inspired such a tongue."

She hated him officially at that moment. It was meant to be an insult to him but he twisted her words…

'Such a slippery scoundrel!'

"What is it that you want?" she asked, her face burning in sheer irritation.

"I meant what I said. I merely wanted to tell you how brilliant your insights were…" he told her nonchalantly.

Jenna crossed her arms, "And I suppose flaunting me around your male colleagues had nothing to do with it."

Gale blinked; was that how she saw it?

"What? No. I didn't…"

She snorted, cutting him off, "Of course not My Lord." She turned her back to him, not wanting to hear any more of his lame-brained excuses, "Why are you here My Lord?"

Gale narrowed his eyes. Jenna was an oxymoron. At times she could be so brilliant, being able to perceive things that no one could; being able to perceive, organize and react to situations proactively while at times, she could be so foolish…so narrow-minded.

Like now.

"I merely wanted to inform you of the status of the battle."

Here, Jenna's heart stopped. He was informing her of the battle? He was informing her? Her? A woman? A useless woman?

She smiled weakly; maybe Gale didn't see her as that at all…

"Yes. We have formulated the entire plan. They attack in four days. At sunrise. We have planned to stop them at the marshlands, like you suggested. You're right. The marsh would be poor footing for them, nullifying their advantage of having cavalry. We plan to trap them within that marsh by releasing fireballs."

Jenna nodded as she turned around, "Burning balls of hay…They wouldn't be able to withstand that…They wouldn't be able to break their formation long enough to avoid them."

Gale nodded, letting his green eyes penetrate her silver ones, hoping against hope that maybe, by establishing this eye contact between them that she would be able to see that he wasn't the man whom she thought he was…

He didn't think of her as a worthless woman…If he did, he wouldn't have accepted Serph's offer of having her. He wouldn't have cared to whom she would've been given to.

Feeling the unseen force that his eyes were putting on her, Jenna looked away, "Ah…What about His Majesty's soldiers?"

Gale, seeing that she was resisting his efforts, focused on her query, "What about them?"

Jenna nodded, "You suspect that there's a spy here."

Gale smiled, "I do. How did you know that?"

Jenna looked at him square in the face with an expressionless face, "You sent for them to arrive here a day after we did. You knew from the beginning that the battle was to begin on the wedding day. You knew even before Maharajah Tamil told you. That's why you sent for them a day later…so that whoever the spy is, there would be less time for him to deliver the message…and when he does, there would be less time for the rebels to react and retaliate accordingly. After all, they would think, up till then, that Arkanadara had only sent you and a small platoon to apprehend them. Correct?"

Gale nodded, "Precisely."

Jenna nodded at him, "How many men did His Majesty spare?"

Gale blinked at her, "Twenty crossbowmen and forty cavalry."

"Sixty men." she nodded, glad. So she had only seen a fraction of the men through her window. She half knew that. But it was still better to be sure rather than depending on intuition and hope.

The king had not spared many men…But she didn't question as to why. Their conquered kingdoms needed manpower and fortifications…The troops cannot be just pulled from there in order to thwart a rebellion.

It would leave those bases unguarded, thus vulnerable to attacks…From whom? Perhaps the quiet giant of a country to the north…Or newcomers from other continents…

"And Shankara's troops?"

Gale shook his head, "Eighty men."

"How many infantry? How many farmers?"

Gale sighed and laughed lightly; she knew. She knew that Shankara wasn't militarily advanced. Many of their citizens were farmers…Most of their soldiers had perished during their battle with Arkanadara.

"Fifty infantry, ten archers and twenty farmers." Gale told her truthfully, without hesitation.

Jenna nodded, "You'd win."

"Oh?"

She nodded, "You plan to break their momentum through the marshlands, and then, break their formation by releasing the fireballs, which would make them easy targets to your archers and crossbowmen. And then, those who reach the hill would be engaged by the infantry division. Your cavalry would be hidden through the trees behind you…spread to the left and right flanks…But you wouldn't let them enter the marsh…that would be folly…You would merely put them there as a way to drive the enemy to the designated spot for an ambush…forcing the retreating soldiers back at the forefront…"

Gale touched his forehead and then looked at his fiancée, "It would seem that you need me not to explain any further…"

Jenna could feel the onsets of a blush coming on and again showed him her back, "Is that all My Lord?"

Gale smiled at her; she was really someone to be proud of.

"No. I've come to escort you to dinner."

Jenna raised an eyebrow; it was that time already? She didn't even notice the time fly by…She turned around to face him and there she saw him offering his arm to her the way he did only a few hours prior.

She blinked and took his arm in hers without so much as a feisty remark. Gale nodded and led her out of the chamber.

Jenna could feel her heart beginning to pound. It was there again…Every time Gale would touch her…she would feel warm…She would begin to feel lightheaded. Her heart would race for no apparent reason!

'Love?'

Of course she knew what it was…She had read countless tales of love between a man and a woman…But she had yet to experience it for herself…

And what about Gale?

She scrounged her nose in disgust, 'Of course not! I don't even like him!'

'Or do you?' another voice piped in.

'I…'

'Do you?'

"I don't like him…"

"Hm? Don't like who?" Gale asked her.

Jenna blushed and looked at him, blinking her silver eyes repeatedly, "N-no one…" she stammered.

Gale stopped and looked at her curiously, "Are you certain?"

His emerald jewels were pouring into her silver ones and she found herself tongue-tied, "I…I am certain…"

He opened his mouth to speak but she spoke first, "And it has nothing to do with the battle." she whispered, "It's…personal My Lord."

The doubt in Gale died as he saw the pleading look within her eyes, not betrayed by her still expressionless face. Whatever she was thinking wasn't of the battle…It was personal. He believed her. He wouldn't force it out of her either.

Nodding, the two resumed their walk. All the while, as they took more steps towards the banquet hall, Jenna attempted time and time again to quell the feeling of warmth that was engulfing her whole body.

'Gale…'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	7. Realization

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNINGS: NON-CON LEMON, VIOLENCE, OOC, LANGUAGE.**

**Chapter 7: Realization **

The room was dark and chilly as the early hours of the day continued to tick by. The rest of the world slept on, and yet she stood, awake.

It was still dark out…and her chambers were equally bathed in darkness…She sighed as she reached for the candlestick.

She lit it promptly, and there, she set it on the table by her bedside. She then proceeded to light a few more candles, letting the light conquer her enshrouded chambers.

Jenna clutched her heart as a means to calm herself. The battle was to be waged that day. It was supposed to be a happy day seeing that her sister was to marry…Even if she was to marry a pathetic excuse of a man, the prospect of marriage was livelier than the prospect of an upcoming battle.

A battle would mean the loss of lives…bloodshed and tragedy.

The sun had yet to rise; she was supposed to be asleep…but she couldn't sleep. No. Gale was going to the battle…He was going to oversee the battle and give commands from afar.

Suddenly, her throat felt very dry…

'What if he died?' she asked herself, worry creeping up her spine.

The rational, albeit spiteful, part of her worried not for her green-haired fiancé, rather, stressed the point that should he die, she would be free from the bondage of a promised marriage to him.

But suddenly, as she thought about the "benefits" of having Gale killed and having herself removed from him, an unknown feeling wallowed in her gut and another part of her emerged.

'If he dies…you wouldn't have anyone else to argue with…There's no one in Arkanadara like he or you…No one like us…' the voice said to her.

Jenna gulped; she may not like him, but in the event of his death, she would be free only for but a moment, before the king would reshuffle her back into the marriage game and probably give her to someone else…

'Someone that's not like Gale…' she said to herself, aghast at the realization.

What realization?

The realization that she cannot afford to have Gale killed; even if it would bring her outmost pleasure.

Unlike many people, she was proactive. She thought of the future and not merely momentary bliss. His death would provide her with only that and no long-term benefit. In short, she would be lost should Gale die. She would have no one while her sisters were married…They wouldn't be able to help her either seeing that their husbands were possessive.

No.

The three of them had been torn apart the moment their country fell. Their lives were no longer their own; their fates were no longer within their hands.

Jenna herself had her fate sealed and intertwined with Gale's. She didn't want to admit it but…that was the plain truth.

Her self loathing and repulsion towards fate was rudely interrupted as a person entered her room. She gasped at the intrusion.

But relaxed as she saw that it was Gale.

She looked at him, clad in his armor. He was ready for battle. They had a long march ahead of them…

At that moment, Jenna had the overwhelming feeling to run over to him and tell him to return to her safely…

But she remained rooted in her spot, gazing at him with her still dead silver eyes.

Gale was surprised to see her awake. It was but three hours before sunrise…And she was still awake. Blood rushed and coursed furiously within his veins as he drank in her appearance.

She was not in her traditional elaborate robe but was within a simple one. One thin robe with a tight sash around the waist. Her long hair was unbound and flowed freely on her shoulders; its wavy ebony locks framing her face beautifully with only a few burning candles to illuminate her.

He raised an eyebrow; why was she awake at this hour?

"Jenna, you're awake." he stated calmly, his voice and face neither betraying his true opinion.

"And you're still here." she deadpanned just as calmly, "Aren't you supposed to be marching towards the marshlands by now? The hour for sunrise draws even nearer as we speak…"

Gale nodded; this woman was affecting him in such a manner that no woman had ever had…He should be insulted by what she had said and by the manner in which she spoke to him. He himself was surprised to find that it wasn't the case though…

That tongue…that spiteful tongue was what drew him to her. It was the cruel words that flowed out from her lips and rolled off her tongue that beckoned to him every time that he would find himself within her malevolent presence.

He knew that she hated him…

He also knew that hate wasn't the only thing that she felt for him either…It was something else…Familiarity perhaps? It was too early to give it words…The only thing that he knew was that…he felt different, less cold, when he was with her…

That was why he brought her there…He wanted to ensure that what he was feeling for her was for her and her alone…When they rode the horse together, he could feel her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage. Her chest heaved up and down as the stallion galloped faster and faster…That…and the fact that she held onto him…She held his hand…

He felt it then…the electrifying feeling that he had known only from her…

Only from her…Only _for_ her…

Ignoring her comment, he made his way towards her. His actions must've startled her as she visibly stiffened.

Jenna's mind told her to back away as she saw his advancing form, but the proud side of her prevailed still and she held her ground, her chin and eyebrow raised in open mockery and challenge.

As soon as she was within arm's reach, he stopped and pulled her to him. Jenna's heart stopped, "What are you doing?!" she hissed as he pressed his body against hers. She squirmed, attempting to free her arms by twisting and turning left and right but to no avail as his grip was like a vice.

He inhaled her scent…wildflowers…and breathed it in deeply, closing his eyes. His heart was beating faster as he thought of the battle. Granted, it wasn't a big battle, but a battle nonetheless. He was confident that they would be victorious but there still remained the fact that they were outnumbered.

This preemptive strike was what they were counting on…

And for that…he merely wanted to make sure that his princess was safe within the castle. He would return to her…He would…but he merely wanted to say goodbye…for the time being. That, and to give orders outside not to let anyone in or out of her chambers.

It was for her betterment.

Jenna hit him over and over again. But seeing that their distance from one another was almost nil, her hits served more as gentle pats rather than aggressive punches, "Let go!" she squealed. But he held on, ignoring her protests.

Her heart thumped and raced. At that moment, she shrank in her robes. She prided herself in being proactive, but how was it that she failed to perceive the fruition of this event? And now that it was happening, how could she have been unable to formulate a valid reaction? She merely hung within his arms…unable to do anything!

But suddenly, as she continued to be within his embrace, she felt only warmth. Blood rushed to her face; it was a familiar feeling…

'It was just like a few days ago…With the stallion…'

'Why am I feeling this?' she asked herself in contempt. She was supposed to hate him with a passion! Not feel drawn by his touch!

He released her a moment later and looked within her silver eyes…They weren't filled with hatred as he imagined they would be though…They were filled with uncertainty and confusion.

Not trusting his words, he made for her hands and kissed their fingertips.

He took a step back and bowed, "I shall return by sundown. Please do not leave this chamber."

And with that, he was gone.

"Milord…" she said to no one in particular, "Be careful."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Today was her sister's wedding. The ceremony would take place later on in the evening…There were many preparations that were being made…

She had yet to prepare herself; but she deemed that it was too early in the morning to do that…That was why she took to reading instead.

Sera had been reading in their chambers for almost an hour now. She closed the book momentarily and yawned.

Her eyes suddenly caught something.

It was a door.

She raised an eyebrow; there was another room within their chambers other than the one that led to their private bath? How could she have not noticed it before…?

Hm…Setting the book by the table, she slowly stood and walked towards it. She stood in front of it and suddenly felt an eerie air pass through her. She shivered.

She grasped the handle and made to pull when suddenly…

"Do not enter that room Sera."

She immediately turned around and saw her husband, "Oh…! Milord…I…I'm sorry…" she said meekly, bowing submissively before him.

"Do not ever enter that room or even ask me about it. Ever. Understand?" he asked sternly.

She nodded, "O-of course…I apologize…" she said meekly. She was afraid of suffering his wrath all over again as she did a few nights prior…She shuddered at that thought…

Heat's hardened eyes softened and he walked over to her, tugging at her shoulders for her to rise from her position. She did so and let their eyes meet.

He smiled warmly at her, "Come. It is too early for you to be all caged here."

She smiled in return, "Where are we to go milord?"

He chuckled, "Call me Heat Sera…It's Heat. Not 'milord'…"

She blushed, "I'm sorry…Heat…"

He offered her his arm, "Come, I shall take you somewhere…"

She giggled.

Heat had taken her with him on his horse and rode away. Half an hour later, they found themselves by the waterfalls…

It was a secluded place within the woods by the outskirts of Arkanadara. The rocks beneath it weren't sharp and neither were the rocks around it…The water was clear and sparkly…There were beautiful flora and fauna around her…

Sera's eyes twinkled, "This is…this simply beautiful Heat…" she said, turning to him.

Heat smiled in return and walked up to her, holding out his hand to her. She took it and held it firmly. He then took her slowly across the smooth rocks and there, let her sit on a large one, her feet within the crystal-clear water.

"How did you find this place?" she asked, her smile never leaving her lips.

He sighed and walked over to her and sat down beside her, "I'm not just about killing Sera…I too need to rest my mind and heart. I found this place not too long ago…I was returning to Arkanadara when I noticed this part of the woods…I haven't told anyone of its location; not even his Majesty or Gale. This is a place that need not politics…It's just a place for solitude." he said, breathing out easily and soothingly.

Sera smiled; she felt privileged that Heat had decided to share this with her…She was…grateful.

She turned to him and rested her head on his shoulder and he, in turn, wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. He had never felt this way towards anyone…

Was it love? Lust? Passion?

'…'

He knew he wanted her. He had wanted her from the very first moment he saw her. But love her? Was it really love that he felt for his wife…?

He knew not. And neither did he want to know. And as sure as the sun would rise tomorrow, he'd never let the woman in his arms know it either.

'What I feel for her is something that is only for I to know. She need not be informed.' he thought firmly.

Why should she anyway? It was none of her business. And he wasn't about to appear weak and god damned emotional or sentimental in front of her.

'Never…'

However, he was determined to make this marriage succeed… Love wasn't always an integral part of a successful marriage…but he vowed, to himself and before the gods, that he would protect the woman that was his wife…

She sighed and then pulled away.

She had something to say…

He nodded and urged her to continue. She blushed, "Well…I merely want to…thank you. I had thought that…you and I could never…really connect with each other. But…I know now that…I do feel strongly for you milord…"

His heart felt light with happiness as she spoke her meek words. He had hurt her not too long ago and it seemed as if she still felt it even days after it had happened…

'Women and their foolhardy emotions.' he thought with disdain at her weakness. She had yet to get over that, he reckoned.

Granted, he felt guilty about it but justified his act, thinking that he had no choice. He just didn't like being provoked. She, being his wife, would do well to remember that. But her words just now made him realize that she was, now, alright.

Saying nothing, he instead leaned in and kissed her passionately.

A moment later, it had ended. They stayed that way for a while longer, just being entranced by the beauty around them…

Sera had all but forgotten all that had transpired between them a few nights past… He had hurt her and violated her. He had told her that she was practically nothing to him…But his actions on this day, at this moment, had her doubting that…

He really did care for her…

She didn't know how long they had been there…when Heat suddenly moved, "Come. We must return to the castle. The king and I have much to discuss. Besides, it's your sister's and the king's wedding today. You had better prepare."

She nodded, "Alright."

The two made their way out of their secret place and rode back to the city of Arkanadara. Heat led her back to the castle and within their chambers, "I shall return as soon as I can. The morning is still early…Do not fret."

He kissed her chastely and there left her altogether.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The fateful day had finally arrived. She was to get married today. She looked gravely at herself at her full-length mirror. She was clad in a most stunning white sari with golden embroideries of elephants and depiction of people. Her sari told of a story…between lovers.

She looked at herself gravely; if only the story within her apparel could be applied to her life as well. But she knew that it would not. It wasn't possible.

She neither loved the king nor did she like him.

And then there was the issue of her sisters. Sera was here, yes. But Jenna was not. Argilla sighed. Jenna had still to return…Argilla gazed at herself sadly. A wedding was supposed to make the bride happy…and complete.

The thought of belonging to the person that she was in love with…That thought alone would send her through euphoric waves…But it wasn't so for this bride.

No.

She loathed the man that she was to marry. But when she stepped out of her chambers…when she said her vow…when she completed the ceremony…she would belong to Serph and Serph alone. She wouldn't be her own person any longer. She would live for him and his pleasure.

She shivered at that thought. And at that moment, she was disgusted with herself. She felt dirty and filthy as she imagined him touching her…

Argilla shut her eyes tightly as she fought the persistent images within her mind. 'That's enough.'

She couldn't afford to be selfish anyway; not even when she wanted to. The marriage was an exchange. She was to marry him in exchange for her countrymen's lives. She had said yes to that offer and she was going to keep her word. Not just for her countrymen, but for herself as well; for her sense of honor and blind loyalty.

Blind loyalty to herself; no one else.

Not wanting to continue looking at herself, she turned her body from the mirror and met the eyes of her guard.

Their eyes met and as soon as they did, she felt her heart beat erratically, her breathing quickening.

'Why was that so?' she asked herself, troubled.

Roland had been a good servant to her the past few days…She had only spoken to him once, on the hills outside the castle but since then, she found herself all the more curious about her guard…About her ever faithful, unquestioning guard.

'What is this?' she asked herself, slightly aghast. Shaking her head, 'Enough. Such thoughts are considered treason!'

What thoughts?

The thoughts that she may very well find her guard to be as interesting as if her were a candidate for her affections; affections that Shailendra had already claimed for himself…Thinking of them now and most especially after she married Serph, would be considered as treason…

In their land, treason or unfaithfulness would be punished by death unless the charges were dropped by the persecutor…But here…she had yet to know…

'Why am I thinking of this?! It's not as if I've committed a crime!' she defended herself.

His deep voice broke the unsuspecting crowned queen from her reverie, "Are you ready Highness?"

She snapped up at him as she heard his voice, "I am."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roland watched her intently as the ceremony progressed. He watched from within the shadows, looking left and right, scrutinizing anything and everything that might be amiss…

But no matter where his eyes would meander, they would always find themselves back on her; on his queen.

'She's not my queen. She belongs to the King.' he told himself. He gritted his teeth as he felt a pang of unexplained pain within his gut.

He looked at her painfully as she said her vows…holding the king's hand in hers…

He looked at them with envious eyes…

He blinked; why was he feeling this way?

'Because you lost her…'

''Tis foolishness…' he said to himself, shaking his head, 'One could never lose what never belonged to him in the first place…'

He gazed at her again, relishing in the sight of her blinding beauty, 'She was never mine…Not even for a fleeting second…'

He had seen the queen look at him strangely of course. He wasn't blind and he wasn't stupid. Chances were, she felt something for him as well…But was afraid to give it names…

'Of course not.' he scolded himself, 'She would never think of me other than what I really am. A servant. I'm beneath her…'

He dismissed any more thoughts of the queen. He had met her only a few days. This feeling wasn't supposed to exist.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera looked at Argilla with saddened eyes. This was the moment that she knew her sister was dreading and it was happening right in front of her. From the corner of her eyes, she watched her husband.

And as soon as she did, did she feel a slight giddy feeling within her chest. She sighed; her thoughts had wandered to their special moment by the waterfalls only a few hours prior that morning…

She could only wish that he had been that way more often…When she and he were speaking…the air around them was calm and serene…

But, at other times…

She winced as she felt the all too familiar sting of his slap. That, and the all too familiar sting of his words.

"_As a woman, you are nothing."_

She felt her tears threatening to fall. She immediately let her hand fly up to her eyes, pressing her fingers to her eyes, preventing the escape of renegade tears.

Taking a deep breath, she focused on the other aspects of her husband. Their secret place. Yes; the one he brought her to. She smiled; she liked seeing that side of him…She only wished that he would let her see it more often…

But still…The memory of the agony of his words and his hands that made her suffer still gnawed the back of her mind, enshrouding her in a mental maelstrom.

Heat wasn't blind or deaf to what had been transpiring all those seconds. He felt his wife's eyes on him. It was irritating really. First, she would smile, then frown…then smile once more…only to frown once again.

'Won't she make up her god damn mind?' he thought in irritation.

She was slightly shaking now. He frowned; she had been this way for days now. At first, he paid no attention to it, ignoring his instincts as it told him that there was something amiss.

Her soothing and gentle silver pools were no longer soothing, they weren't calm or at ease. They were filled with turmoil and unrest.

Heat didn't know why.

What had happened? Her cheeks drooped more than usual and she always had that faraway look about her that almost unnerved him.

She was all the more quiet as well. Whenever he would speak, she would remain quiet and not utter a single syllable.

That was why he had taken her with him that morning; so that he and she may settle some of their growing problems…And he had thought that they had done that; but it would seem that there were still remnants of their marital problems within her still.

He felt his anger rise.

Was she hiding something from him? Or did she think that it would be him crawling to her, asking her what was wrong?

He didn't like the two options. Both of them were damning to him. He would explode should he find out that she was foolish enough to hide something from him…

'Or is it _someone_…' he thought with malice.

But at the same time, he was equally displeased with the other option. Should the second option be true, it would mean that he would lose his masculine pride and tend to her needs…

'Like a common servant!' he growled.

She seemed to have noticed as she slightly shivered at hearing him growl.

Sera could feel Heat's overwhelming aura. He was angry. She calmed her rapidly beating heart. What had she done now? She had done everything that he had ever asked of her.

She felt her heart ache once more.

She weakly smiled as she recognized the painful feeling. This feeling wasn't the result of his sharp and unfeeling words…No. This was a result of longing.

No matter what she did or what she said…No matter what he did or what he said, one simple truth remained…She was still in love with him.

Sensing his aura now and wanting nothing but to calm him down, she scooted closer to him and reached for his hand within the long and loose sleeves of his robes. Her small hand found his and intertwined their fingers within the fabric.

Heat blinked as he felt a hand on his. He immediately looked at her, turning his head and there, he saw her smiling weakly at him.

His heart melted…

He hadn't seen her smile like that in while…

Feeling his anger dissipate as her hand squeezed his, he let their fingers intertwine tighter. At that moment, he felt a smile, not on his lips, rather, within his heart.

But still, being the man that he was, he would never reveal that to anyone. Not to Serph, Gale, Sera…not even to himself.

Sera would never know…

Oh no.

He scowled inwardly as he thought about it. She would never get the upper hand in their relationship. Never.

'Relationship?' he inwardly sneered, 'She's just a woman. She's nothing more than a tool to bear my heirs…'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla stood nervously within her husband's chambers. She let out a shivering breath as she held her hands, tightening her grip as she fought to quell the growing feeling of fear and nervousness within.

This was it.

This was the night that she had dreaded.

Tonight, she would give herself to him…her husband…

She looked around; the room was large…The four-poster bed was what caught her attention though she found a lump in her throat hindering her speech.

The room was dark and gloomy…It had no paintings, no tapestries…The only things it had were a large bookcase, a table, a chair and a large wardrobe closet…She blinked. It wasn't what she expected. She had expected him to be grandiose…But it wasn't the case…

His tastes were bland…and dull.

She snorted, 'He doesn't have any imagination…' she thought to herself. But, aside from the mundane furnishings of the room, she did notice something else.

He wasn't there with her. She blinked; where was he? He had her summoned to his room and yet, he wasn't there.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph looked at her from the shadows. He watched with hungry silver eyes as she turned her body left and right, surveying the room. Her body, her hips and tiny waist…as they swayed together in one fluid moment as if they were clear water within a river…aroused him.

He suppressed a low growl within his throat as he continued to appraise her. Long had he dreamed and fantasized about the moment before him; about the woman before him.

He chuckled lightly, almost inaudibly as he realized that she had yet to understand that he was watching her. She thought that she was alone the room.

Serph slowly stood, his long robe not making a sound. His manhood was twitching in anticipation…He had held back for the last four days…He had held back from his much-needed release from his other women as he just thought and fantasized about his queen…

And now that she was here, now that they had been properly and officially blessed as husband and wife, he would finally claim her…Both body and soul.

With the grace of an agile feline, he made his way to where she stood…where she stood with her thin sari, and embraced her from behind, "I'm right here…" he whispered seductively into her ear.

The woman stiffened, "Serph…" she said unevenly.

He chuckled as he licked her earlobe. Finally.

Finally he had a taste…

And now…

His hands touched her abdomen gently as his hands slipped through her sari. She gasped and had her hands cover his, gently prying them off of her.

"Sire…!" she gasped again as he now suckled her neck from behind, his hands still persistently caressing her now heated skin.

Serph allowed his tongue to flick at her neck naughtily, while his teeth nipped at it expertly. His hands, still covered by hers as a means to get them off now marched upwards, up to her ample breasts.

"Serph…! Please…!" she whined as she felt his hands dive within her bodice, tugging and tearing slowly…

Her small hands were on his, her fingernails digging into the skin, as she gripped the hands tighter, telling them to leave her be…

Serph was smirking within…Didn't she know that her efforts were futile?

With that invigorating thought, his hands took a fistful of her bodice's fabric and ripped it altogether from her body, freeing her breasts. She gasped as her bare chest came in contact with the chilly air around the room and immediately, her hands flew to cover the exposed flesh.

Serph disengaged his lips from her neck and saw that she wanted to cover herself…

"Shy are you?" he whispered silkily.

She growled, feeling her anger grow, "No…! Don't…touch me!" she squealed as his hands overpowered hers, fondling her breasts playfully.

"Why not?" he hissed by her ear, "You're mine now…"

She growled again, "I'm not yours!"

He suddenly squeezed her breast and she yelped.

"Aren't you now?" he replied huskily.

Argilla stiffened as he pressed himself closer and tighter against her. She could feel a rather large bulge within his robes pressing by her buttocks. Her hair stood on one end as she knew what it was…

Serph was getting quite annoyed at her pestering hands. But no matter how annoyed he was, he was also amused. It wouldn't be fun if he broke her easily. He needed a challenge. And the moment that he saw her as a queen, on that throne, on that day…the moment he saw that the valiant soldier he was fighting on that battlefield was her…He knew…he knew that she would be the woman that he would most enjoy breaking…

And now…

This was his chance. This was the chance, the opportunity that he had long begged and agonized for…

Serph suddenly abandoned her breasts and made for her waist while his other hand grasped her shoulder. And then, he slammed her on the wall, her chest meeting the cold wall.

"Serph…!" she squealed.

He chuckled but said nothing, playing with the fabric of her sari. Sensing her shiver from the cold, he turned her around and looked within her pink eyes. She was panting now, and her eyebrows were knitted together…

"Sire," she began, her voice firm, "I…" she hesitated, her face turning away from his.

His fingers touched her chin and brought her back to him. Now, their eyes met once more, "What is it?"

Not that he really wanted to know. What he wanted was to hear what it was she wanted to say. Not for the purpose of complying to whatever it was she desired. Of course not. It was far from the truth. He was merely curious as to what ludicrous statement would pass through those luscious lips of hers…

Why was she making him wait this long?

"I'm not ready."

Serph could've sworn that he had heard her wrong.

"What?"

She narrowed her eyes at him as she had her arms folded vertically in front of her chest, "I said I am not prepared."

Displeasure suddenly erupted with his gut. Did she just say that she wasn't ready? Did she just say that she wouldn't give herself to him that night willingly?

He narrowed his eyes at hers and looked at her angrily as he snatched both of her arms and pried them away from her chest, exposing to him her plump breasts, "I don't care whether or not you're ready to receive me Argilla. I will have you tonight…"

She opened her mouth to protest further but instead was silenced by his hungry mouth and tongue. Serph couldn't contain himself any longer…The way she looked before him, pressed against he wall, her eyes daring him silently…her lips parted, begging him to kiss them…

Well, he had succumbed. He had succumbed to her beauty and her innocent seduction…He had surrendered to her alluring persona.

Argilla gasped as his face attached itself onto hers, making her head hit the wall behind her. She screamed and shouted within his mouth but no words came out as he continued to hungrily kiss her; only muffled ones. His tongue was like a sharp whip, darting in and out of her mouth, lashing furiously at hers.

Her hands went to his shoulders, grabbing his robe, pushing him away.

Serph growled as he felt himself being pushed away. No! She would not outdo him that easily! She would not make him relinquish his hold on her just like that! He had come too far!

He pressed himself tighter and closer to her, sandwiching her hands in between. He slanted his face closer to hers, his tongue diving deeper still within her wet cavern…He moaned as he continued to kiss her; her kiss…her feel…her taste. They were all different. It was different from his whores…

No…Argilla had tasted different. She tasted…

'She tastes pure…and sweet…' he thought lustfully.

She was intoxicating…She was driving him to the point that he actually and truly felt drunk.

Even now, as he continued to devour her now bruised lips, she tried to speak to him. But he didn't let her…Oh no…

Argilla's eyes were wide opened. She couldn't breathe; his tongue was gagging her! Balling her hands into fists, she struck him on his chest, pounding on it as hard as she could. But it proved futile as her attacks barely managed to have any force to repel him since their distance was almost nil.

Serph's hands slipped upwards and grabbed onto her breasts once more. Finally feeling the need for oxygen, he allowed her lips a moment's rest as he immediately dove for her swanlike neck.

Again at that moment, her hands attempted to pry him off her. Serph had had enough of it. So, with lightning speed, he grabbed both of her arms and pinned them on either side of her face and melded their bodies closer together.

Argilla growled, "Serph! Stop this! I…I'm not ready!"

She yelped as he bit her neck, hard. Serph let his teeth sink into the sweet, sweet flesh, letting the blood ooze freely from the wound. His lips and tongue immediately set themselves to work as he licked the blood off, his lips sucking the drops of it, then, finally, letting the warm crimson liquid flow within his throat.

He swallowed with great pleasure…Her blood was unlike any other wine that he had ever tasted…He was once more proven right; she really was unique…

He drew his face from her neck at that moment and pasted a dreamy look on his face as he looked at her defiant face and whispered, "You're unlike any woman I've ever had…"

She looked at him disgustedly, "Shailendra…I'm not ready. Unhand me!"

The dreamy look on his face as well as his cheeky grin dissipated and was replaced by a menacing look. He loomed over her and narrowed his eyes, "It matters not to me woman. You belong to me. I've warned you."

Yes. He had warned her. Back then, as she repelled his advances, weeks prior, he had warned her that nothing could stop him from claiming her as his once they were married.

She read his eyes and refused to submit, "Get away from me!"

Feeling insulted by what she had said, his hand let go of her wrist and grabbed the veil on her head along with the ornament and pulled it roughly from her, throwing it carelessly on the floor.

Feeling that again she would attempt to distract him with her useless words, he sealed her mouth with his. Both his hands now let go of her wrists and grabbed her torn bodice, widening the tear and pulled at it in order to pull it away from her body altogether. She, realizing his intention, made to grab for the torn piece of clothing and attempted futilely to let it stay on her chest.

Serph was getting annoyed. His hand momentarily let go of the torn bodice and made for her neck. She gasped as his hand on her neck lightly squeezed. Her eyes shot open and widened as she found it difficult to breathe.

His tongue once more darted deeper into her mouth as his hand continued to squeeze. She gasped and gasped again as he continued to constrict her. Her hands came to claw at his face and they did…but it didn't bother him and he continued to do as he pleased…

Sensing that his wife would pass out from the lack of oxygen, he allowed both his hand and his lips to abandon their current positions.

He took a step back and she fell on the floor, her hand grasping her bruised neck while she panted and took in deep breaths of oxygen.

He got in behind her and there, he made for her bodice and tore it. She squealed as she heard the tearing of the fabric and crawled forward. He followed her and there, as they sat on the floor, he embraced her from behind, his hands gripping her wrists together tightly.

His lips found her earlobe again and chuckled, "Ah…you taste so different…"

"I don't care!" she hissed, testing his grip on her. No good. He wasn't going to let go.

"But I do…" he whispered again, leaving the care of her wrists to just one of his hands. Her hair stood on one end as his other hand massaged her breasts, lightly squeezing them before massaging them again.

She groaned at the touch and felt herself heat up. Her breathing became erratic as he continued to touch her.

"Please…"

Serph's manhood twitched again in agony as he heard that precious sound escape her lips…It was the sound that he had longed to hear from her…She was begging him…Queen Amadeus never begged…But now…here she was…begging him…

"Please what?" he urged her seductively.

"I don't want this…"

He refused to hear any more of this. Standing up, he grabbed her by her waist and dragged her over to his bed. She yelled, kicked and screamed but he did not beseech her. He had waited too long, too hard for this.

And now that he had had a taste, he was all the more determined to have the whole of her. And the world could just freeze or die for all he cared.

Argilla fell on her face on the bed. She attempted to turn herself around but again failed as she felt his weight on her, pinning her to his bed.

Serph laughed as he sat on her, his legs trapping hers while his hands grabbed both of her arms, putting them behind her.

"I'm having a lot of fun…" he said truthfully, "Aren't you?" he asked mockingly.

She growled and said nothing. She turned her head to the side in order to breathe. She gritted her teeth as she felt nothing but discomfort. She yelped as he pulled her arms painfully.

Leaving his one hand to tend to both her arms, his other hand now made for her skirt. He tore the long and expensive textile from her body without hesitation. His heart beat rapidly at the anticipation.

Seeing that it would be difficult in his current position to unclothe her, he dismounted her and turned her around.

Argilla knew what to do. As soon as Serph turned her around, she had hit him square in the face. She didn't hit him that powerfully; seeing him imbalanced was her real purpose. Pushing him off of her, she immediately jumped off the bed and took a defensive stance, "Don't come near me!" she warned as she took steps back.

Serph touched the spot where she hit him; on his cheek, and followed her out of the bed. He stood a foot from her and outstretched his arms, "Come here." he softly beckoned.

She shook her head and looked at him defiantly, "No."

"No?" he repeated.

"No. I can't do this with you." she whispered.

"Oh? Why not?" he asked, distracting her. He needed to get her to talk. Should she talk, it would weaken her concentration, thus making her response one second too late.

She felt for the object behind her with trembling fingers. It was a table. Her hands shakily glazed the wooden furniture and there, she felt another object. She felt a book. She took it in her hands and held it protectively in front of her.

Serph raised an eyebrow, "What are you supposing you do with that?" he snorted.

She said nothing and continued to hold it against her bare chest. Serph playfully pouted, "Oh…and I was just enjoying the view…"

She gave him a disgusted look.

There.

That was the moment that he had been waiting for. With the speed that he was known for, he bypassed her defense and tackled her on the floor. Argilla cursed herself but it wasn't a complete loss either. Serph had thought that it was the book that she was aiming for.

Did he really take her for a fool?

No. It wasn't the book. As she held the book within her hand, she felt that it was hollow. There was a niche within the book and as he tackled her, she immediately opened it and took the small dagger within.

Serph pinned her body on the floor with his, grabbing the book and throwing it away; far from her reach. Argilla gritted her teeth and there, seeing that smirk on his face, had made her all the more livid. Seeing his moment of gloating as her opportunity, she took the small dagger within her hand and quickly made to stab him.

Serph cursed himself as he saw the dagger from the corner of his eyes. He only had a partial of a second.

Argilla's eyes widened as the blood oozed from him.

Serph smirked as he took the dagger that was imbedded on his arm and threw it far away in some dark corner of the room. Argilla couldn't believe that she had just done that…She wasn't intending to kill him; for if she did, her countrymen would suffer…When she took the dagger from within the book, she merely wanted to repel him…

But as she saw his gloating face, that smirking face that she loathed, she saw red, her previous sentiments fading within the chilly air of the room. It was then that she had indeed wanted to kill him…

She was now glad though that she didn't.

Argilla blinked and looked from his bloody wound to his smiling face. He was smiling! He wasn't bothered by his wound at all! He looked like he didn't care.

Serph smiled at her, amused. She had actually managed to hurt him…not that it hurt anyway. But he was impressed. She was quick-witted enough to feel the niche within his book. That, and the fact that she managed to imbed the blade on his skin only hinted of her advanced mental acumen.

He then gave her a toothy grin as he took in her surprised countenance, "Come now Argilla. You should know that it would take more than that to hurt me."

Argilla hated that face of his…What she wouldn't give to wipe that smirk off his face. Seeing as now that he pinned her body with hers, she immediately took advantage of the situation and thrust her knee upwards, aiming to hit his manhood.

He felt her body move and saw her intentions. Understanding what it was she was to do, his hand reached behind him and stopped her leg's movement. He waved a finger in front of her face and smirked, "Try something new Argilla…That one is a bit overdone…Don't you think?" he asked mockingly.

She growled, "Get away from me!"

Serph sighed, "Your back is on the floor…You will get ill Argilla." He stood from her, freeing her body. She blinked as she saw him stand and she wondered what it was he was doing.

He held out his hand to her, "Come."

She turned away from him, still lying on the floor, "I don't care if I get ill…If it means that you won't touch me…then…I don't care. So be it."

Serph could feel his patience wearing thin. She was making it especially difficult for him to continue to try to be hospitable…He frowned at her and knelt down. Seeing him kneel, Argilla immediately sat up and scooted away from him hurriedly.

Serph grabbed her forearms and pulled her back. Seeing that she was within his arms again, he roughly pulled her to her feet. He then proceeded to push her against the wall. She yelped as her bare back made contact with the cold stone wall.

He quickly positioned himself in between her legs while his hand grabbed both of her wrists, effectively immobilizing her. She turned her body left and right but proved useless as he pressed himself closer against her.

She scoffed at him, "Try something new Shailendra…This one is a bit overdone. Don't you think?" she mockingly said, repeating his earlier statement.

His finger lightly traced her face and chuckled, ignoring her comment, "I will take you…Argilla…" he whispered seductively as he again kissed her.

She gasped and whined within his mouth and she again renewed her struggles. Serph growled and pulled away from her. He licked the blood from his lips. She had bitten him. She said nothing but panted, her pink eyes never leaving his.

Not having any more patience, his hand flew to her face and struck her. Argilla yelped as he backhanded her. His hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them beside her face, "You're mine! Understand?!"

She looked at him defiantly, "I'm not yours!" she yelled.

Now feeling angry and no longer amused, he grabbed her shoulders and shoved her roughly on the floor. She fell on her palms and crawled away from him. He clenched his jaw as he saw her move, and there, he quickly followed suit and grabbed her long sari skirt. Argilla snarled as she felt herself being pulled back.

Serph had had enough. The time for playing had come to an end. He roughly tore the skirt from her and there, only left her in her thin underwear. His body rose in temperature as he regarded her almost nude form.

He licked his lips. He grabbed her shoulders, now that she was within his reach. Argilla turned around and made to strike him. He saw right through her flimsy move and grabbed her arm, twisting it painfully.

She yelped in pain, "L-let go!"

"Enough games Amadeus." he spoke lowly.

His voice sent chills to her spine. But even as she hurt, she allowed him no quarter. He was there, leaning towards her but she did not allow her resolve to waver. No. She continued to move her body left and right.

Serph could feel his anger rising; they had played long enough. He had humored her irritating insolence long enough. Now, it was she who must humor and entertain him.

Balling his hand into a fist he struck her on her abdomen. The body beneath him that struggled suddenly ceased. He looked at her angelic face and saw nothing but pain in her expression. He chuckled; that wasn't even going to begin to define what the word "pain" meant within his vocabulary…

Seeing that she was practically disabled, he took her in his arms and laid her on his bed, receiving no physical or verbal protest. He looked at her again and saw that she still felt his punch in her gut.

Smirking, he got off her and discarded his long loose robe, revealing to her his all. Argilla's eyes widened as she beheld him. He indeed was a beautiful man; his body was lean with broad shoulders, a finely muscled chest and abdomen…But be that as it may, it didn't change the fact that she did not want to be taken by such a man…

Getting on her again, he made for her underwear. He saw her trembling hands shakily moving towards his to intercept them but he easily swatted them away. He tore the flimsy garment from her easily.

He cackled lightly as he saw the whole of her…His heart raced and his blood pumped furiously within his veins and right down his manhood. She was easily the most beautiful that he had ever seen…Her white pearly skin was glistened in sweat and practically glowed in the moonlight. She had long creamy legs that were spotless…In actuality, her whole body was perfect. Her chest was firm and voluptuous; her ample breasts were round and in perfect proportion and her nipples were perky and of the shade of the shiest pink.

He smirked; his children-to-be would be well fed…

And now, she was right before him for the taking.

Argilla gritted her teeth as she saw the lustful look within his face and eyes…His eyes were filled with so much need and want that she found it overwhelming. She shut her eyes not wanting to look at him any longer…She shut her eyes because she did not want him to see her cry…

Yes…she was on the verge of crying…

Her hair began to stand on one end as she felt him grab her legs, pulling them apart. Sensing her strength return, she quickly sat up and slapped him as hard as she could. Serph was shocked; he thought that he had disabled her. It would seem that his little filly still had quite the brimstone within.

Retaliating, he backhanded her again, sending her back on the bed. She groaned in pain.

Serph grabbed her legs once more and positioned himself by her core. Without hesitation he dove within her world. Her eyes shot open as she felt a thick and hard intruder within her little passage.

He sensed her barrier as it hindered his manhood from moving forward. But he didn't care. He pushed onwards deeply, quickly. He groaned in pleasure as he felt the thin layer of flesh tear and break. A moment later, he felt the warmth of the leaking of liquid from the torn barrier…

Ah…her blood…

Her sweet, intoxicating blood…

She screamed.

Serph was deaf to her though…He couldn't hear her…The only thing that he could hear was the sound of his own heart beating…that and the surging blood within his veins…

He sucked in the air deeply, throwing his head back as he relished in the feel of her…

'Finally…I'm here…' he told himself.

He felt nothing but sheer and complete triumph. He had bypassed all of her defenses and was now seated within her throne…Her barrier had been breached. He had finally claimed her as his…

Her final resistance was the symbol of her chastity…her modesty…her character…her soul. And now it was he who had claimed it. It was he who had taken the precious jewel from her…No one else…

He ventured within her cavern happily. This was what he had waited and lusted for, for days on end…And now it was here. He had done it. At that moment, nothing comprehensible passed through his mind and heart…Kingdoms, wars, battles…soldiers…Nothing made sense to him except the unfathomable bliss that he felt at that moment of victory…

This was the moment of his success…Nothing and no one could take it away…

Argilla gripped the bed sheets around her tightly, willing herself to think less of the pain. Her eyes brimmed with tears. And now, as she felt the overwhelming feeling of agony within her ripped flesh, her tears trickled down her face.

Being born into royalty, she had always been given the most gentlest of treatment…She had never known any sort of pain…But as she fought for her country on that day…She knew what pain was…

But this pain…this pain that her husband had inflicted on her was pain on a whole different dimension. It wasn't just the physical pain either…It was the emotional pain that she worried for most…

She had not wanted to give her purity to him and she had openly expressed that. But he took it from her anyway…

She had wanted to choose the man that she would give it to, but it was Serph who had grabbed it from her, making it his own greedily.

She suddenly thought of her faithful guard, 'Roland…'

She wondered if he would have protected her from the king should she had asked…She wondered if his treatment of her would change as she emerged from Serph's chambers the morning after…

'Roland…!' she internally yelped as she felt her blood ooze from her continuously. Serph's hands were on her knees, pressing them further so that she spread her legs wider still.

She groaned in pain as Serph settled himself even deeper within her folds…

Recovering from the initial feeling of euphoria, he immediately set a barrage of frantic thrusts within her. He really didn't think of what she felt at that moment…He didn't really care. Like stated previously, he was practically deaf to her cries…All that he cared about was his release and his pleasure…

She was there to please him…And what happened to her along the way, mattered not.

He leaned his body close to hers and there, his lips settled on her breast, kissing it hungrily before having his hand guide her erect peak within his mouth. He suckled her roughly; biting her pink nipple.

He heard her gasp but didn't stop.

'I…I have to keep fighting!' she told herself as she could feel the seeds of pleasure being sown within her body…

His touches were making her mad…driving her from the arms of logic and into the arms of uncontrollable bliss.

He rode her rougher still as he continued to suckle her. Letting his hands meander, his fingers lightly traced her chest and her legs.

Argilla stiffened…His touches were soothing…The initial feel of pain from her violation now seemed muffled…It was as if she had grown completely detached from that pain and now knew of only his touches…his kisses and his thrusts…

Serph pulled back from her and there, he looked at her. Her eyes were looking at him but he knew that she wasn't there…She was looking right through him. Her eyes had the faraway look in them and her mouth hung agape in sheer pleasure.

He smirked within as he dove deeper and faster within her tight and wet core. Her walls have been breached; her defenses disabled. She may be queen…but she was still a woman…And as a woman, she too had fallen within the trap of pleasure within his touches…

But suddenly a thought popped in his head.

'She might be thinking of someone else…!' the inner voice raged.

Anger rose within him, 'There is no one else!' he thought pompously.

Growling, he grabbed her face, shaking her from her trance, "There's only me!!" he yelled in sheer anger and frustration. Argilla groaned as he thrust within her deeply, up to the hilt.

"There's only me!" he repeated, his hands gripping her face painfully. She yelped.

"Say it!" he commanded, his silver eyes flashing dangerously at her now frightened pink eyes.

He thrust within her madly, slamming in and out of her without reserve, without hesitation.

"There's only you!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Serph laughed as he heard her scream for him…But still, it wasn't the scream that he was looking for. He wanted to make sure that after this night was over, she wouldn't be able to walk. He wanted to make sure that by the time that this night was over, that she wouldn't be able to speak, her vocal chords inflamed from screaming. He wanted to make sure that by the time the night was over…she would scream his name and only his name.

He wasn't going to stop until he made sure of that.

He rode her like a madman as he felt his inevitable release come into being…He grabbed her shoulders, to prevent her from scaling the wall from his mad thrusts…and soon…The gates of nirvana opened themselves for him…

And he gladly entered…

He grabbed her hair and pulled her into a sitting position, "You are mine…!! Scream it!!" he commanded, yelling.

Losing herself to the throes of passion, she complied unwittingly, "I am yours…!! Serph!!" she screamed as she herself felt her release.

That was the sound that he had been waiting for.

She had screamed for him. She had screamed his name…It was the most beautiful thing that he had ever heard. It was the most soothing piece of musical notes that he had ever heard in his whole life…

Serph's heart stopped for but a moment as he felt his seed enter her passage. He sighed happily…Those seeds would be the future of his country…and would serve as the eternal bond between she and he should the union be successful.

He groaned and collapsed on her. Argilla didn't know what to think or what to feel as she had experienced pleasure that she had never before known to be that powerful…

She was panting now, feeling the sweat on her temples flow to the side of her head. Her heart had yet to calm down. She closed her eyes momentarily, feeling exhausted. Nothing made sense for her…Seeing the bed, tables…chairs…she saw them perfectly…but did not comprehend what they were…

She was completely disoriented.

Serph chuckled as he saw her convulse…She had reached paradise…with him. It was he who took her there…He smirked at her as he saw that she now closed her eyes…

He raised an eyebrow. She thought that they were done? He shook his head. Hot blood still continued to flow and surge within his veins…

Oh no…

He was far from finished with her.

Argilla was tired…she was so tired. Her body felt as if it had been completely drained of energy. She wanted nothing more than to succumb into the realm of sleep.

'I…I want to rest…' she said to herself.

"I'm afraid that's not possible My Queen." his silky voice spoke, chuckling.

Her heart once more beat faster as she heard his voice; so he had heard what it was she thought…She had unwittingly spoken it aloud! But what was more pressing was the content and the meaning of his statement.

He wasn't going to allow her to rest?

She forced her eyes to open as she felt his hand on her arm and the other on her hair, pulling her pink locks roughly.

She yelped, "Serph!"

He said nothing but continued to drag her. He walked out of the bed with her in tow and there, he grabbed her by her waist, carrying her off the ground.

"W-what are you doing?!" she yelled at him frantically, trying to make sense of his actions. A moment later, she found herself forcibly seated on a wooden surface.

She looked around and saw that it was the table from where she had taken the book from. She turned to look at him who, by now was looking back at her…

No.

She was wrong. He wasn't looking at her. He was gazing at her.

She blinked nervously a bit. He had already seen everything of her and yet here he was, gazing and peering at her face as if it had been the first time that he had ever laid his eyes on her…He looked at her, not lustfully, but curiously.

Serph peered within her pink sparkling eyes and then down to her pink luscious lips that were now bruised. He looked at her neck and saw red marks, big and small. But what caught his attention was the large bite mark that was bright red in color. He felt a swell of pride as he recalled that it was him that gave them to her.

He smirked again. And then, his eyes found hers once more. She had a questioning look within her eyes…

Well, he supposed that it was time to settle her doubts, hm?

Without taking his eyes off of hers, he positioned himself in between her legs as he parted them. His hands then snaked around her tiny waist and pulled her to him gently…almost affectionately…

Her blood ran cold and she shuddered as she felt his hands around her body, tugging it towards his direction. Not having any ounce of control towards her own body, she let him do what it was he wished.

Her heart beat with urgent fervor as she now found herself against him, their bare chests touching. She also felt something else…

She felt him eager…

All too eager…once more.

She gulped. She still felt sore within her sacred area and here he was all the more eager for a more passionate coupling. Her hands found his chest and pushed at him lightly, "Sire please…I…"

What was it this time?

"I'm exhausted…" she told him truthfully, her pink eyes, no longer defiant and angry, but now submissive but truthful.

He was amused; so, she had finally bowed to his will.

But it would take more than that to suppress the all but unleashed fury of lust that he felt for her…

He pulled her back to him and heard her gasp in surprise and leaned down, their faces almost touching, "I…don't…care…" he drawled.

Her eyes widened as she heard the words passing through his full lips. How could this handsome and angelic-faced man be so cruel and cold? He was so insensitive to what she felt.

He didn't care that she was exhausted or that she felt pain…He only cared about the pleasure that he could derive from having her beneath him…screaming his name…

'How could I have married such a beast…?' she thought with regret and utter melancholy.

It was only a fraction of a second after he uttered his words that he once more pushed himself within her tight passage. Argilla threw her head back and shut her eyes closed, gritting her teeth at the unexpected contact. It didn't hurt the way her first time did…but seeing that their first contact was merely an hour ago, she still felt a sting of discomfort and soreness from within her core.

Her hands that were on his shoulders, now gripped his shoulder blades tightly, her fingernails digging into his skin, tearing at it…

Serph laughed as he took in her appearance…She was in pleasure and he knew it. Grabbing her buttocks, he thrust within her madly. His hands held her buttocks and her thigh firmly, using their position to gain momentum.

Argilla wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as he moved within her fluidly. Serph buried his face at the crook of her neck as she tightly held him against her, biting her jugular deeply as her walls felt unbearably tight against his stiff shaft.

The table thumped loudly as it moved back and forth with accordance to their dance of wild passion.

He watched with evil eyes as her mouth hung agape, openly panting, moaning his name, "Serph…Serph…Serph…" she repeatedly moaned.

She didn't know why but she felt nothing but pleasure within his arms. Gone was the feeling of pain and hurt…Now it was just bliss.

She knew that she should hate him, be disgusted with him…but as he moved within her, she felt nothing malicious for him…That was why, that was why she hated herself…

She had surrendered to him.

He gritted his teeth and creased his eyebrows together as he gave it his all to please her…

To please her…?

He cursed himself. No; he didn't do this to please her! It was to please himself! No one else! Him!!

Letting go of her soft creamy leg, his hand grabbed hold of her plump breast and lightly massaged it as he continued to move frantically within her.

She was so damn tight…She was too tight…

Feeling all the more pleased at her state, he drove himself only faster and deeper within her, forcing her walls to squeeze his member tighter. Serph could feel himself nearing the edge…the abyss of no return…

No…

He didn't want to go there yet…He wasn't ready! He wanted to remain there…with her…for all eternity…

She was driving him mad! She was driving him to the point of insanity that the word around them began to be hazy and blurred…Nothing mattered except him and her…

Feeling that his end was at hand, he allowed himself one last powerful thrust before losing himself within her world…

Argilla screamed his name once more as she too felt the all too familiar call of bliss…Now, totally spent, she allowed her body to slump forward. Serph saw her body jerk towards his and he easily caught her with open arms…

He snaked his arms around her back and just relished in her smell…It was the same smell that he smelled in Flavius Adeodatus on that day that he had first seen her. He had asked around as to the origin of that smell and he was told that it was a flower that was indigenous to their country…

The cherry blossom…

He smiled as he held her tighter. She was no longer fighting or resisting him…Now, as she lay limp within his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, she looked to him and only him for salvation…

He had succeeded. This was what he had wanted from her all along…He wanted her to accepted him and accept her fate.

The fate that she belonged to him and only him.

He felt her relax within his arms and he was glad…He slowly pulled himself out of her and scooped her in his arms. A moment later, he reached his bed and slowly laid her on it. He looked at her angelic face…She was really exhausted.

He smirked; he really was in the mood for another round…but seeing that his partner was dead tired, he supposed that he could take a rain-check on their appointment…

Reaching for the warmth of his thick blanket, he draped it over their naked bodies. And now, as he lay there beside her, he pulled her closer to his body, wrapping his arm around her petite waist, his face burying itself on the crook of her neck.

He inhaled deeply…becoming drunk on her scent…

He whispered into her ear, "You're truly mine now Argilla…"

He knew that she was awake. Granted, she was exhausted, but she was awake. He didn't care if she responded or not, just as long that she knew that she belonged to him; that was the most important thing for him.

He touched his bleeding arm and smirked. She had exceeded his expectations…Even at the face of utter despair, she fought…Even if she knew that she would never be able to overpower him, she still tried her best. He supposed that was why she had managed to wound him in the first place…

The wound wasn't deep and was just superficial…But still, she had managed to do what many men had not.

Truly, he was proud of her…

He planted a chaste kiss on her lips and soon also departed in the world of dreams…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera found herself watching her own reflection in her mirror with doubt. She had a question that she had been dying to ask her husband. Seeing that they had not been in the best of terms the last few days, she had spent her time wondering and wondering about her unanswered query.

She sighed.

She then smiled a bit as she looked at her timid appearance. They had gotten better that day, during the ceremony between the king and queen…

He had squeezed her hand back when she squeezed his… And then, there was their tender time at their secret garden…

That was reassuring enough.

So, a bit more bold and confident on what she was to ask him, she smiled and combed her hair more carefully.

"Don't you require a servant to do that for you?" a low and gruff voice interrupted her.

She gasped lightly and turned around, meeting the intense ruby eyes of her husband. She immediately stood from her vanity table and bowed to him politely, "I didn't hear you come in My Lord…"

Heat walked over to her and Sera immediately stood upright, facing him. He took her in his arms, "Titles mean nothing to me here Sera. Why do you insist in calling me that?" he asked with a hint of irritation within his voice.

Sera smiled as she embraced him, ignoring his irritated voice. A moment later, they pulled back and looked at one another. Heat turned from her, "You spoke to the queen a few days ago, correct?"

Sera raised an eyebrow; why was he asking her about that?

"Yes. I did." she replied gently.

There was something in his question…She just knew it. He didn't ask for the sake of making conversation. No. That wasn't the sort of person her husband was. Heat was never the sort of person to engage himself in idle banter or mindless babble…No.

When he asked a question, it was imperative that he was given the most accurate answer possible. It usually entailed something else; something big.

That was what got Sera to worry most. Heat was asking her about Argilla.

She felt a lump in her throat as she awaited his next question. She watched him with uneasy eyes and a nervous countenance as he walked around in the room, unfastening his cloak, dressing himself in a loose dark robe.

She liked that about him. He was never the extravagant type. She had expected him to be a bit more glamorous, having servants wait on him due to his position at the court. She was impressed and surprised to find none of those qualities within him.

He was the sort of person who preferred to do things by himself. She smiled again; but that was a quality that he derived from a more egocentric ideal.

He believed that it was more prudent to do things by himself since he did not believe that others were capable of doing them as well as he could. He had no faith in other people save for a very few…

He didn't believe that the people had either the motivation or the competence for them to do what he asked.

So, when it came to simple things such as dressing himself, he did it without aid.

"What did you and the queen speak of?" he asked, his low voice rousing her from her contemplation.

Sera walked over to their bed and sat down, "Nothing in particular…"

She heard him growl and she immediately realized that it was the wrong thing to say. It simply wasn't the answer he was looking for and she knew so as she looked within his displeased red eyes.

"She…she asked me how I was faring…" she spoke meekly, casting her face down.

Heat raised an eyebrow; the queen was probably asking how she was faring with him being her husband. He rolled his eyes; typical.

"I told her I was fine; that I was happy." she said truthfully, smiling weakly.

Heat didn't really care what she said about that issue. What he really wanted to know was what their conversation really entailed.

"Anything else?" he asked impatiently.

Sera could feel her heart sink as she heard him. He didn't even care that she told her sister that she was happy with him…He simply didn't care…

'And I thought that he…'

"Anything else Sera?" Heat asked gruffly, slightly irked at her for taking so long to answer.

"Nothing. She and I spoke of our marriages…That's all."

Heat walked over to her and grasped her arms, "Are you certain that that's all?"

She meekly nodded, "Yes…it is…"

Heat nodded and let go of her. He knew that that guard had felt something for the queen. That was why he was doing this in the first place. He had wanted to gather enough evidence so that he may present his case to the king.

What case?

'To have that bastard killed.' he thought angrily.

Sera thought for a moment; she wanted so much to please him…And now that her chance came up, she felt so utterly useless. She couldn't even help him in any way…He asked her a question and she could provide no assistance in the gathering of the information that he sought.

Suddenly a thought popped within her head, "Oh!"

Heat immediately turned to her, "What is it?"

Sera knitted her eyebrows together, "Well…Argilla was…acting strangely that night."

Heat could feel his body tighten in anticipation. She was acting strange? How?

"There was a man who interrupted us when we were speaking…" she said meekly.

Heat sat beside her and touched her chin with his fingers, turning her face in his direction, "What man?" He could feel his suspicion mounting.

Sera blinked, "It was a young man with…glasses; her bodyguard."

Heat knew it.

"What did he say to the queen?"

"Nothing. He just said that the king was asking for her and that he was to escort us back to the throne room…"

Heat was getting irked, "Why did you say that the queen was acting strange?"

Sera stiffened. She thought for a moment if she would tell Heat. She wasn't stupid as to what the silent eye contact meant between her sister and her guard…

It was obvious.

They were attracted to one another.

She was beginning to catch on. Heat was probably gathering information to ruin her sister!

'But why would he do that?' she asked, hurt. Why would Heat want to hurt the person important to her?

Why?

"Oh…well, I could tell that she was displeased with the message that he brought her…" she lied, "I mean…why is that Heat?" she asked, looking him straight in the eyes, "Why would Argilla not want to be with the king? Isn't he treating her well?" she prodded, turning the tables on him.

Well, she wasn't exactly lying… No. She really did want to ask him that question. Sera knew from her conversation with Argilla that she loathed the king. As to why exactly, that, she didn't know. She wasn't lying to him…She merely diverted the attention from Argilla's bodyguard and directed it towards the issue of her sister and the king instead…

Heat frowned as he read her eyes. They were telling the truth.

'Or hiding it.'

He narrowed his eyes at her and grasped her arms tightly, "Are you telling me the absolute truth?" he asked, his ruby eyes boring into hers heatedly, ignoring her previous question.

The more tightly he grasped her arms, the more intent he was of finding the truth, made Sera all the more firm to hide the truth from him. No; she would protect her sister from intrigues.

As a princess, she knew quite well how sensitive it was to keep their faces and dignity in front of the masses…

What more should she be the queen?

No.

Heat was planning something, and if it involved scandals and her sister, Sera would not help him.

But at the same time, she was aching to know his side of the story. Surely he wasn't doing this, questioning her this way to hurt Argilla…was he?

"I'm telling you the truth Heat." she half squealed. He let go of her arms and turned his back from her in deep thought.

Finding the inner strength to ask him, she took a deep breath and looked at him, "Why are you asking me all about my conversation with Argilla? Is there something wrong with my sister that you're not telling me?" she asked firmly with her voice still gentle yet steadfast.

Heat raised an eyebrow; she was questioning him? She was questioning him?! How dare this woman gain such impudent audacity?!

He turned to face her again and glared at her, sneering, "You dare speak to me in such a manner?!"

He grabbed arms again and backed her towards the wall. Sera whimpered as her back met the wall, "Heat please!"

Heat slapped her, "Hold your tongue!" he shouted at her, "What I do is none of your concern! Do you understand?!" he yelled at her.

She felt afraid at that point. She shivered and nodded vigorously, "I understand…!"

He could see how she trembled before him but he didn't care. All that he cared about was the fact that she had the foolish boldness to ask him about it. What did she do that for? What business was it of hers?

He grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him, "If you ever…ever do that again, I will punish you…" he promised dangerously, "Do you understand me?" he asked, drawling his words.

Sera's heart stopped as she looked at him, her silver eyes containing nothing but fright. Sera was afraid of what he meant by the word "punish". But as curious as she may be, she dared not find out…No.

Heat may be her husband…but he was still Arkanadara's ruthless general. It was a repulsive fact that Sera should never forget.

She meekly nodded.

He wasn't convinced though as he continued to lock her eyes with his, his fingers gripping her chin tighter. She whimpered, "Heat please!"

A moment later, sensing that she would do as he told her, he let go of her and sauntered off, walking over to their bed.

Sera didn't know what she was to do at that moment. She felt so out of place at that moment. She didn't know whether she would stay rooted at her spot or walk over to where he was. She felt as though that everything she would be doing would only displease him.

She chose the former. She stayed, waiting for him to speak first.

Heat, who had not even noticed her, walked over to the bed and sat, closing his eyes. His thoughts were on Roland. There was something afoot and he knew it. He smelled a rat. And as a warrior, he learnt to trust his instincts…

That was why he was so adamant to find out Roland's intentions for the queen…His instincts told him to search. And his instincts had yet to fail him.

He opened his eyes again and noticed that Sera was nowhere near him.

He blinked and looked at Sera. She was still by the wall. He sighed and called to her softly, "Come here."

Sera's eyes flashed with hope and she did as she was told without a moment's hesitation, "Yes Heat?"

She walked over to him and knelt down in front of him on the carpeted floor; a sign of utter submissiveness. Heat sighed and caressed her face in his hand, "Don't sit there…It's filthy. A princess deserves only the best…" he trailed off, his voice nothing but a gentle whisper.

Sera could feel her spirit's burden lighten at the sound of his kind words…She meekly stood and he pulled her to him, letting her sit on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed in contentment, saying nothing…not wanting to break the fragile moment within their otherwise maelstrom-filled world.

Heat sighed as well, allowing his mind a moment's rest and peace. She was the only one in the world who had the ability to calm him…to soothe him…

Before her, he was but a bloodthirsty beast…but now, he was a bloodthirsty beast with restraint.

Yes.

He held himself back…

For her…

Sera's eyes suddenly shot up; this was probably the best time to ask…

Heat raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Huh?" she asked innocently.

"There's something bothering you. What is it?" he asked gruffly; he didn't appreciate being led around by the nose like a donkey.

She nodded internally. This was it.

"Heat…?"

"What?"

"Do you…do you love me?" she asked weakly, her final words coming out as a lowly squeak more than a firm sentence.

Heat wanted to burst out laughing at her face. Love? It was an elusive thing…it was. He…He loved once…He loved his mother. He felt strongly for Serph and Gale…They were his family…his brothers.

But other than that…

"No." he deadpanned as he continued to hold her on his lap.

Sera's heart felt constricted and she couldn't breathe as she understood his words. "No."; it was a simple enough word; a simple enough answer. He did not love her.

She took deep and uneven breaths as she calmed herself down. But it was no good…All that she could feel at that moment was searing pain within her chest, only to have the aforesaid pain spread throughout her entire body…infecting the rest of her system as if it were some unknown malady.

It had hurt; it had hurt too much. She had thought that maybe…he loved her…

She supposed now, that it had been foolish to have believed that perhaps he held even an ounce of affection for her…

No.

How could he even begin to love?

'He probably doesn't know what it is…' she thought sadly.

And now, there was another question that she must ask him. She feared the answer…but it was a query that refused to leave her mind. She needed to ask him this question, not for the sake of just knowing the answer, but for the promise of peace for her troubled mind and heart.

"Heat…?"

"What?" he asked quickly, feeling irked at her. She was asking too many damn questions!

"What am I to you?" she asked him. Her head rose from his shoulder and she looked at him.

Sensing her movement, he had his eyes meet hers.

She wanted it to be this way eh? Well, so be it.

"You are a woman Sera. You already know what women are, don't you?" he asked her, rolling his eyes.

"I don't Heat…I don't know." she said truthfully, still confused with his answer. He looked deeply within her silver eyes and saw the desperation within them. She wanted to know the truth.

"You are _mine_." he replied cryptically, before setting her down on the bed and leaving the room.

Sera, seeing that she was alone, now allowed her tears to cascade down her face. She knew it. She suspected it. She had been suspecting it for the last few days now…And she had been afraid to ask him. But now…

She was devastated.

"Heat…I love you…" she wept sadly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	8. Miles Apart

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer Back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS, OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 8: Miles Apart**

Jenna breathed a shuddering breath as the chilly air pervaded her chamber. Her servants, seeing that their mistress had shivered, immediately worked to warm the room by lighting the fireplace.

While she waited, there, within her room, she wondered about her sisters…about Argilla in particular. Her silver eyes narrowed into slits as she saw the time. It was an hour after sundown…

Argilla and King Shailendra had already been married…

A sickening feeling crept up from within her spine and coursed throughout her entire body that she wrapped her arms around herself.

'He would be…touching her.' she spat mentally. She shut her eyes as she saw unwelcome images within her mind…disturbing images of her eldest sister being taken advantage of.

'That's enough!' she shouted at herself, casting the images out from her mind. She took deep heavy breaths. This was not the time.

She shuddered again; wasn't that fireplace ready yet?

A moment later, the air became warm. Jenna sighed and waved her hands dismissively at her servants, telling them to leave her chamber and depart for their own room which was joint with hers.

That was why Gale had picked this room for her. It had the convenience of having a room within a room so that her servants could remain within.

She snorted, "He just picked this room because it's convenient for me should he lock me in here; which is precisely what he had done."

She closed her lips then as she finished that sentence and walked over to the window, letting her cold silver eyes meander.

She sighed and fought back the feeling of worry threatening to push itself at the forefront as she saw that the sun had long set. They had yet to receive word from the battlefield. A stinging pain suddenly struck her chest and she clutched her heart, groaning, as her face contorted to an expression of displeasure.

"I…" she didn't want to say it.

She didn't even want to think it.

But the more she told herself she wouldn't, the more she did.

It had been a long day, a long afternoon and an even longer evening for her as she continued to patiently await his arrival…

He and their soldiers had been gone for an entire day…And yet, no courier had arrived back at Shankara to bring them any sort of news. She knew this…because…she had spent the entire day, afternoon and evening gazing below her window and at the horizon looking for some sign, any sign that their troops and Gale were alive.

But no one came.

On another circumstance, Jenna may have concluded that the army that was sent merely perished; decimated by their enemies.

But in this particular scenario, she could not pass that judgment. A huge part of her refused to accept that he was dead; she refused to believe that Gale was no more.

It just wasn't empirically possible.

She growled in frustration as she continued to wait, with each passing second bringing her closer and closer to the abyss of insanity. There was no way that they could have been defeated!

There was no way at all!

She wasn't the bragging type but she was quite aware of her capabilities. She herself had analyzed the battle that they were to wage that day.

'It was foolproof!' she thundered within, "There's no way that…"

She stopped as she saw a beacon of light from afar. It was a torch. She leaned over the frame of the window, glad. She waited a few more moments and watched the light come visibly closer to the castle. She was right.

She smiled; it was their troops. They were home…

Sitting on her chair, she awaited his arrival. Why? How sure was she that he would come to see her? The most plausible scenario would be that he would report to the lord of the castle, Maharajah Tamil, discuss the spoils of the battle…the outcomes…the prisoners of war if there were any…the treatment of their wounded and the burial of their dead.

She narrowed her eyes as she began to see that she wasn't among those priorities…

She snorted, 'As if I care!' she snarled.

He was a battle tactician; battles and wars were his world. She was a mere woman; who was she compared to his top priorities…? She wouldn't even mean anything to him in the midst of all the fighting.

She crossed her arms angrily.

Wait. Angrily. Why was she angry? There was nothing to angry about. Gale would just be doing his job anyway. There was nothing wrong with that.

She stiffened and straightened her back as she suddenly saw a flash of his face within her mind, "What was I thinking?!" she asked herself, bemused.

She felt her stomach churn as she continued to think of him…

'He wouldn't have you as a priority now…' a voice suddenly said to her.

'So what?' she asked defiantly.

'So, he wouldn't come anymore…'

'As if I'd want to see his face…!' she defended bravely.

'Of course you would…You've been thinking about him all day…'

'S-shut up! That's not true!'

'Who do you think you're fooling? I am you! I know everything about you!'

Jenna snarled, and shook her head, "I need to leave this room. It's driving me insane…"

She ceased her drama of self-pity as she heard her chamber doors open. She frowned; she was really beginning to hate that! She hated that every time that she had an important thought, that door would always open, disturbing it.

She hated being surprised; not knowing who it was outside her doors. She hated the fact that people could freely enter her room while she herself was prohibited from leaving it.

She growled as she raised an eyebrow, silently daring the person behind her doors to enter and face her wrath. What wrath?

'Whoever it is…I'd…' she mentally trailed off, looking from left to right for an object…a weapon. She saw a vase that was within arm's reach. She took it in her hands and waited.

She saw a glimpse of the person and there, she threw it.

Gale ducked as he saw the flying vase and looked at Jenna questioningly, "Jenna, what are you doing?" he asked in confusion before shutting his eyes tightly as he heard the vase shatter in a million pieces behind him.

"Oh!" she said, covering her mouth with her hands regretfully. She hadn't expected it to be Gale…She had already mentally assumed that he wouldn't come to see her that night…and she had also assumed that it would be one of the annoying servants or the Maharajah's soldiers that would bust within her chamber…

But truly…she hadn't expected it to be Gale…

'For if I suspected it to be him…I would've found a better weapon!' she thought, seething angrily at the idea…and of embarrassment.

"I apologize My Lord…I thought…that you were someone else." she said truthfully.

Gale frowned at that; she thought that he was someone else? Why? Had there been people, _men_ that entered her room before he arrived? His cool emerald eyes suddenly blazed in anger. He had given strict and specific orders to the guards outside, telling them that no one was to enter her room until he arrived, for any circumstance.

"Has there been anyone who entered your chambers Junia?" Gale asked stoically.

Jenna froze; he was using her impersonal name. His face was different from the other times that he had been serious; this time he was deadly serious. His face was as calm as before, but it was his eyes that conveyed to her his emotions.

He was angry.

She immediately felt his aura overpowering hers and she mentally shrunk within her robes, "No My Lord." she replied curtly.

Gale's lips tugged downwards in an unconvinced frown. He walked up to her and grasped her arms firmly, yet gently, he leaned down and forced her eyes to meet his, "Tell me Jenna. Tell me the truth."

Jenna shivered within his arms. He was doing it again! Whatever it was he was doing anyway…She could feel her body heat up from the contact and again she loathed herself for it. But he was angry, and she had best answer his questions as quickly as possible.

"No My Lord. There has been no one." she replied truthfully.

Gale searched her eyes for deceit but was glad to have found none. He released her arms and took a step back, "Then why did you think that I was someone else?" he asked her calmly, his hand on his hip.

Jenna blushed and Gale raised an eyebrow. She was embarrassed? Why? He could feel the onset of curiosity coming onto him within each and every passing moment.

"I…" she paused; how was she to say this without mortifying herself in his eyes?

"I did not think that My Lord would visit me tonight…" she turned her face and eyes away, not bearing the strength to endure the pressure of his eyes on her.

Gale blinked, "Why not? I've always come to see you."

Jenna's face blushed harder and she fought back the incessant temptation for her to grit her teeth, "I had assumed that you had other affairs My Lord."

Gale smiled within; she was changing…Little by little she was changing. She was beginning to see him in a new light…That much was obvious. She was able to assume his behavior by watching him…

The question was, why would she be watching him the first place?

Could it be that…?

'No. It's too early to tell.' he told himself.

Wooing a woman took time. And Jenna wasn't just any woman. She had proved herself to be intelligent and difficult at the same time.

He would love nothing more than to have her swooning for him; she would make the perfect wife for him. But like he said, she wouldn't love him that easily…considering the fact that she used to hate him.

She still probably did…

"I just assumed that, since the battle was in your favor, that your priorities would be to your men and the Maharajah…" she said, her voice becoming meek and low.

"My priorities are my own Jenna." he told her coldly, "And I say that you and your safety is above all that."

Jenna's heart skipped a beat as she heard his words. She was…above all of the priorities that she had mentioned? She ranked at the top? Why?

"Why is that My Lord?" she asked audaciously, turning her face towards his, her silver eyes peering deeply within his cool emerald orbs.

Gale met her eyes coolly, "You are a woman and my fiancée Jenna. Your safety is of outmost importance to me." He nodded, "The battle was won in our favor, so, my discussion with the Maharajah can wait a few moments. There is nothing urgent and dire that we need discuss."

Jenna didn't know what to say…He…cared for her? He cared for her safety and her wellbeing?

"My Lord…"

Gale nodded, "So, I trust that everything was fine while I was away?"

She nodded; feeling all the more happy. Gale reciprocated her nod, "Well, should that be the case, I should leave you now."

A part of her felt disappointed at hearing his words…But he was right; he had already spent countless minutes talking to her about trivial things. He had more important things to do.

"Pleasant dreams Junia. I shall come for you tomorrow at sunrise. Be ready." And with that, he was gone.

Jenna's heart fluttered at the thought. He cared for her…and she…cared for him? She frowned, "But…aren't I supposed to hate him?"

She didn't know anymore.

"At sunrise?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla awoke with a sore feeling. She opened her heavy eyelids and closed them once more as she saw the blinding light. She put her hand over her eyes protectively and groaned as she felt pain in between her legs as she sat up.

"Ah…you're awake." a voice spoke to her.

Who was that?

She opened her eyes once more and her heart stopped. Flashes of the previous night's events flew through her mind. She looked at herself and saw her bare chest shamelessly displaying itself upon her husband's silver eyes.

She immediately grabbed the crimson satin sheets and covered herself.

She saw him playfully pout from where he sat, "Oh…and I was just enjoying the view."

She wanted to sneer at him but decided against it. There was no need to get herself punished so early in the morning. She looked at him again and saw him in his regal ensemble. She blinked in surprise; although the wound on his arm wasn't visible due to his shirt and coat, she knew that he was actually fine with it. It didn't bleed and didn't hinder his arm's fluid movement…

He was already ready for the day while she…

"You slept in today Argilla. But do not worry about that. You were exhausted the previous night. I understand." Serph could feel overwhelming pride as he recalled that it was he who had totally drained the queen's energy.

He stood from the chair and walked over to her. He sat beside her and took her hand in his, "You've made me the happiest Argilla." he told her honestly.

She averted his eyes and focused on the sheets instead. Serph smiled; he was happy that there were some things that would probably never change…Just like her feisty attitude. But it was that feisty attitude that he loved about her.

She wouldn't be the woman he wanted should she lose her "spunk".

He then drew her face close to his and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead before standing up, "I've sent for your attendant. She should be here with your new sari after I leave."

She then looked at him, not saying a word. Serph understood though; it was asking him where he was to go. He chuckled, "I will see you for lunch."

A moment later, she was alone.

She sighed sadly; it was done. She was his now…Her body was tainted…He had branded her too. Argilla was suddenly broken from her reverie as she heard a soft knock.

She sighed again.

"Enter."

A moment later, Priya had come in with a fresh sari for her. Argilla felt ashamed at that moment. Priya had never before seen her in such a state. She had never appeared so…haggard and disheveled before.

Priya's eyes meandered over her mistress's state. She looked awfully tired. Her pink hair was tangled and messy, her eyes dull and foggy. Her pearly white skin on her arms was bruised. Her neck had bright red marks…

She felt a lump in her throat.

The king was probably not a gentle lover…

She bowed by the queen's bedside, "I shall take you to the bathhouse Highness."

Argilla nodded. A few moments later, she found herself within the aforesaid bath.

Argilla immersed herself within the steaming hot water of the bath while her mind wandered.

What was to become of her now?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She moaned lightly as she felt a warm sponge on her back. Priya was scrubbing her back carefully.

Argilla suddenly tensed as she felt the stinging pain on her back.

"I apologize Your Highness." Priya said regretfully.

She looked at the queen's back. She also had minor bruising on her back. Priya looked at her helplessly…

Argilla again set her mind within her imaginary world. She suddenly thought of Roland. Blood rushed to her face. She wondered where he was…She opened her mouth to ask Priya…but decided not to.

She frowned.

It would look suspicious if she asked about Roland from out of the blue…Intrigues and ugly rumors could be spread…And it could reach the king. That was what she was worried about. Serph was a cruel man. He wouldn't hesitate to have Roland killed; and her as well.

An hour later, Argilla found herself dressed in a white sari. She liked having her saris white. It represented purity…She smiled at herself weakly. Now…it was nearly time for lunch. She headed for the door but suddenly found the need to sit back down.

She shut her legs together as tight as she could as she felt the discomfort in between her aforesaid legs. Priya knelt before her, "Is there anything I could do Highness?"

Argilla smiled at her, "No…Priya. I am fine. Just a bit tired." she lied. Her body felt so heavy…and her legs were uncooperative.

She frowned; she can't even walk properly. Both Argilla and Priya snapped her heads attentively as they heard footsteps outside the chamber.

A moment later, the doors opened to reveal Serph, looking quite smug. Priya bowed respectively and cast her head and eyes on the floor.

Serph ignored her and gazed at his frowning wife.

"Leave." he commanded Priya nonchalantly without redirecting his gaze from his wife.

Priya bowed again and scooted off.

"My King…" Argilla bowed.

Serph laughed, "No need for formalities Argilla…The word 'king' doesn't suit me very well." he told her truthfully, bending so that their eyes met.

The two were engulfed in silence until Serph chose to speak, "Come. It's almost time for lunch."

She looked up at him, "Sire…"

"What is it?" he asked gently.

Argilla was taken aback; he was never really gentle. Arrogant and sarcastic, maybe, but never gentle.

"I cannot seem to…"

Serph raised an eyebrow and then looked at her carefully. Her arms, neck and abdomen were exposed; and with them were his markings on her. No. He couldn't let her leave looking like this.

He laughed, "Forget it. I already know."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. Serph took a chair and sat beside her. He took her hands in his and looked deeply in her eyes, smiling, "I cannot wait until we have our children."

She snorted at him and pulled her hands back only to have him strengthen his hold on her hands, "I'm not as cruel as you may think me to be Argilla."

She said nothing and turned away, unconvinced. Serph brought her hands to his lips and gently kissed them and whispered, "I can give you everything you want…"

She breathed out deeply, still quiet, trying not to listen to his useless words. His hand let go of hers and set it down on her lap before coming up to caress her face affectionately. He turned her face towards his and leaned closer, "You are the most important person in my life…"

Argilla was beginning to feel lost within his soothing silver eyes…Was there any truth to his words? Or were they simply the results of the efforts of his powerful, deceptive and seductive serpentine tongue?

He internally smiled as he saw the hint of doubt within her pink eyes. Doubt was good. It would mean that she doubted whatever judgment she may have already passed about him. Of course, he wasn't lying either…

He had always wanted what he never had…When he was a boy, he loved his mother. She was the only one who had ever loved him…who had ever cared for him deeply. His father loved him too. But it was a different sort of love; it was the love one had for a possession. He was the most promising amongst all his father's children; that was why his father had given him everything…

But aside from that, he saw the relationship between his father and his mother…

His father beat his mother…and abused her. But she never fought back; she would always cry…But that was all.

He didn't want that for his children. He wanted them to see that their father and mother really did belong together; that their bond together as husband and wife was strong and did not just entail political ties…

He always did want someone to love him again…

The way his mother did when she was still alive. That was what he vowed to do when he took Argilla. That was why he had dismissed all of his whores and had given them away to his men…He was no longer in need of them. When he had married, he had vowed that Argilla would be the only one, the only one who would make love to him and whom he would make love to; no one else.

That was why he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. He wanted to know everything about her…But seeing as she saw him for what he was, cold, cruel and selfish, getting her to reciprocate his feelings would prove to be a challenge; a challenge that he vowed to overwhelm.

Of course, he could not change who or what he was…but he had just hoped that perhaps, she would find it in her heart to accept him…

He did many atrocities; yes. He killed his siblings for the throne, he had ordered the slaughter of countless men, women and children, he had authorized the buying and selling of people…but in the midst of all that, he never lied.

He hid nothing from her.

Whatever it was that he said was the plain truth.

She really was the most important person within his life…She was the mother of his would-be children. His children were the future of his country…Without them, they would perish…It was just a shame that they had started off at the wrong foot.

That was another understatement.

He had forced her to be his. But he also thought that perhaps, along the way, she would somehow come to love him. It was early to pass judgment on whether or not he had succeeded; but he would do anything and everything to win.

He smiled at her, "Well, in that case, you will remain here. I cannot have you wandering the castle with those…" he finished, pointing to her marks.

She followed his finger and then blushed seeing the different patches of color on her skin, "O-of course not My King."

The two were once more pervaded by uncomfortable silence. But, it had been Argilla who broke its thin veil, "Serph," she began steadfastly, her voice firm, her eyes peering into his silver ones, "we have already been married…And I would like to know the status of my people."

Ah yes; he had promised her that hadn't he?

Serph held her hands and looked deep within her pink jewels, "As decreed, I have abolished slave trading. I have allowed some, not all, of your noble families to keep their titles and their livelihoods. I have allowed them to keep whatever positions they had before…but of course, you already know of the social strata. Not all can be winners and be rich Argilla…"

Argilla nodded, "Of course not My King. I am grateful that you have kept your word." she said gratefully, bowing her head.

Serph let one of his hands to leave hers and settle on her chin, lifting her head up from such a humble pose, bringing it up so that their eyes met, "I will not go back on my word."

Argilla felt a lump in her throat as he said his words and as his eyes searched hers…

Sensing that there were people outside his chamber, Serph stood and turned around, "Enter."

Four servant girls entered, carrying with them gowns and saris of different colors. Some of them carried with them boxes. Argilla raised an eyebrow and stood, using the armrest of the chair as support as she winced a bit at the soreness in between of her legs.

"Sire?"

She watched as the servants opened the empty large wardrobe cabinet and deposited the saris within, as well as the boxes.

Serph looked at her, "I would prefer it if you and I were to stay within one chamber."

Argilla's stomach churned as she heard him. She was to stay with him…in this chamber? She was to sleep with him…every given night? Suddenly, her throat felt very dry…She couldn't speak…

If the previous night was any indication of how she was to spend her night with him…then, she wanted no part of it.

She looked at him, "Sire…But I…"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "That is my will. That is final." Without hearing her out, he walked away from her, "Your meal will be served here."

And with that…he was gone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna walked out of the castle and walked towards the carriages. This was the day that she was to go back to Arkanadara…She couldn't wait. Argilla and Sera were there…

It was a good thing that the conflict at Shankara had been resolved.

Gale had informed her that the leader of the rebellion had been taken prisoner. She had asked as to why they had kept him alive and Gale had told her that the king had personally wanted him alive…

Jenna thought suddenly. Taking a prisoner would only mean one thing; to gather information. It was possible that the rebels within Shankara were just the tip of the iceberg. There could be other rebellious factions…

Thus they could be a part of a larger whole; a more organized rebellious movement. In the continent that they lived in, Arkanadara had conquered most of the kingdoms within. They had conquered the tribes to the west, south and eastern parts of the continent…

There was only one kingdom left.

And it was a formidable opponent.

The kingdom of Radhakrishna. It was the kingdom to the north.

Jenna laughed, 'It's even possible that the rebels were in league with Radhakrishna.' But of course that was a farfetched idea. But still, she couldn't help but think about it and well, laugh at it.

She saw her carriage and sighed sadly. She would again spend hours within the carriage, bored, and alone.

"_He_ doesn't have to sit there…" she grumbled childishly beneath her breath; referring to Gale.

Jenna sighed as she stood right in front of carriage. She was about to step in when a voice stopped her, "Junia."

What did he want now?

She turned, "Yes Milord?" she asked as politely as she could.

Gale smiled at her, "Come and take a ride with me."

Jenna couldn't believe her ears. He wanted to ride…with her? Jenna wanted to smile back…She then looked at herself. She was in her juni-hito. She would never be able to ride in that state…

She looked regretfully back at Gale and opened her mouth to speak but he nodded in understanding and cut her off, "I shall escort you."

Jenna allowed herself a small smile, and then, after taking Gale's arm, the two headed back to the castle.

Gale escorted Jenna along with her servant to her room. And there, he waited. Half an hour later, she came out.

Blood rushed to Gale's head.

She was still within her traditional apparel…But it was different. She was wearing a white robe over another one that was plain white in color while the bottom part was not a skirt, or a part of the robe, but a pair of pants that was pleated. Her loose pleated pants were bright crimson in color and her hair had been unbound.

Her face had none of its thick and striking makeup and was just in her natural beauty.

Gale's breathing became constricted as he gazed longingly at the woman in front of him. She was…amazing.

"Well, milord?" she asked stoically, "I am ready."

Gale shook off his thoughts and looked at her seriously, "Come."

The two made their way out of the castle once more with Jenna receiving some interesting stares and gazes from different people. But she didn't care though; she had Gale. No one would question her.

A few moments later, they arrived by the fields where the horses stood waiting. Gale stood in front of his horse and looked at Jenna, "Are you prepared to ride?"

She nodded, "I believe I am capable of riding by myself this time milord." she told him confidently.

He nodded and walked her to her horse; a white mare, and held out his hand for her to take. She took it without hesitation and hopped onto the horse expertly.

Gale weakly smiled as he saw her pat the mare affectionately, her face having only the most sweetest smiles that he had ever seen.

'She should smile a bit more…' he told himself.

"Are you comfortable Princess?" Gale asked, still as stoic as ever.

Jenna turned from the mare to her fiancé and nodded, "I am milord."

Gale nodded and walked over to his black stallion and hopped on. He led the horse towards hers and nodded.

He looked back at their troops, and signaled for an all immediate departure.

Jenna laughed heartily as she sped through the hills, riding her mare. This was the first time that she had ridden on her own…The wind went against her in a gentle yet firm manner, making her hair dance within the breeze.

Gale smiled on as he looked at her…She was really something. But alas…all things must come to an end.

The ride back to Arkanadara could be perilous. The rebels within Shankara were just the beginning. Right now, they were on some open field and there were no ledges or cliffs nearby. It would make assassination very difficult to do as there were no positions on which the would-be assassin could perch himself…

But…there would be the woods…The woods would provide excellent cover for the rebels…if there were any.

And the woods were only a few minutes away…

He galloped faster and caught up to his fiancée, signaling her to halt. She did as she was asked. She wondered what was wrong but as she saw the woods in sight, she understood.

Gale was glad.

She was as sharp as an arrow.

He got off his horse without a moment's delay, signaling a halt to his entourage and made his way towards Jenna. He held out his hand and she took it in hers, getting off the mare carefully.

Gale held onto her waist as she did so, afraid that she might lose her balance. She blushed at the contact but nonetheless, did not show that it bothered her. Gale immediately escorted her to the carriage. He promptly turned to walk back to his horse when her impassive voice jerked him back.

"I thank you for the opportunity that you have given me milord. It was…invigorating." she told him truthfully, her silver eyes sparkling; a total contradiction to her otherwise expressionless face.

Gale nodded, his emerald eyes communicating with hers, "You are most welcome Princess."

Jenna nodded and closed the window of her carriage. Gale then walked back to his horse. They had better get a move on. They still had a lot of ground to cover.

He felt his heart quicken as he thought more about their situation…It wasn't just a ride home. It wasn't just about protecting Jenna either. They were escorting the leader of the rebellion in Shankara.

He, Heat and Serph had been informed about the rebels in Shankara long before he had gone there. The real objective of the battle was not to crush the enemy…but to capture their leader. Since Serph had been in power, he had kept all of their colonies within an iron fist.

Obviously, there would be rebellion.

But what caught their attention was the information that hinted of a more organized rebellion group. That was why Gale couldn't resist the chance to get at the leader of one of the rebel groups.

He had spoken to the Maharajah and he had been informed that they were currently still on the lookout for the spy within Shankara…

Gale looked to the horizon once more and caught sight of the woods.

The woods would be perilous. They had defeated the insurgents at the marshlands; slaughtered them. But, there could have been reserves that did not fight that day…

And so, learning that their leader had been captured, they would undoubtedly attempt to recover him. And what better place would it be to take place but within the woods? It would provide easy cover for them and would leave Gale's troops out in the open.

He frowned at that. He raised his left hand; a signal to his sentries. They rode up to him and asked, "Your instructions My Lord."

Gale looked at them, "Scour the area."

They knew what to do. They were to detect any traps that may have been hidden by rebels. They were to assess the woods whether or not there were people within. Gale would give them a quarter of an hour. Should they not arrive within the designated time, then he would assume that they had been killed and take evasive action.

Simple as that.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera looked around. Argilla was still not present. The court and the nobility had already assembled for the banquet…and still, her sister was nowhere to be seen.

She sighed; she hadn't seen her in days…Not since the night that she had scandalized in front of the entire imperial court. Sure, she had seen a glimpse of her during her wedding, but she did not have the opportunity to speak even one word to her.

Suddenly at that thought, she felt her heart harden.

'Why do we women get treated this way?!' she shouted at herself.

The king treated Argilla as a possession. The rumors that reached her ears about her sister were none too pleasant either. The nobles kept referring to her as the king's "pet".

'As if she were some sort…of animal!' she thought disgustedly.

She sighed; there was nothing that she could do anyway…This was a man's world.

'Why does it have to be this unfair?' she thought sadly. There was nothing that she could even communicate to anyone! Well…before, there had been her sisters, but now…seeing that they had all been given away and married off, there was no one left to hear her words…There was no one else left to hear her woes, feelings, thoughts and burdens…

She felt completely isolated. She had no friends within the court…Heat did not permit her to explore the castle by herself…The only recreation that she could do was to read and to practice the playing of her country's national instrument; a harp, called the koto.

And Heat…he himself was not present to be with her. And if he were, it would not be for him to listen to her. If anything, it would be for her to listen to him; to serve him and to please him.

It had always been about him.

Where was the kind and gentle man who had taken her to that place a few days ago? Where was the man who gently kissed her…?

He was gone…

'Was that…all a lie…? A pretend…? A façade…?' she thought sadly.

She unconsciously touched her arms where he grabbed her. She stole a glance at it and saw the fading signs of her bruises…

She wanted to cry at that moment. The scene before her was an oxymoron. The hall was filled with people and yet…she felt so utterly alone.

She looked at Heat.

Heat.

She frowned as she remembered his cruel words. His words were like a dull knife stuck within her gut. She repressed a sob.

'Stop it!' she mentally yelled at herself, 'This is why he treats you this way! You're being weak!'

She cast her head down, in front of her soup, 'If only I were stronger…Maybe…'

'Maybe I wouldn't be nothing to him…Maybe I'd be something…! Something other than a useless woman!' she internally raged.

The banquet came and went with her mentally absent. She didn't want to care anymore…She didn't want to perk her ears up for any sort of news that might interest her. Why bother? It wasn't meant for the likes of her anyway.

She blinked; she didn't even notice that she was within their chamber.

"Are you even listening to me woman?!" a male voice thundered.

Sera snapped back in attention. Heat was speaking to her? She didn't even notice…

"W-what did you say milord?" she asked.

Heat glared at her, "The coronation is in two days."

Sera stiffened. Yes. The coronation. After that, Argilla would be queen…She would have power. Sera then frowned; power? Up to what extent? She would only have what her husband allowed her to have!

'And it isn't much.' she internally snorted.

She didn't know how long she continued to look at him and nod, saying "yes, I agree" every now and then…But all that she knew was that she was within her own little world. And within that little world, she was her own person again.

The next thing she knew was that she was within their bed once more, completely bare with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

She sighed sadly.

He didn't even notice that she "wasn't there" and continued to do his "business". There, in the dark, she thought about the situations of women…

'Why are you complaining? You could've married into a worse household!' a voice reminded her.

'Right now, we have something good going! Don't ruin what we have!' the voice told her sternly.

She turned to her side; just looking at her husband's sleeping face. He looked so content…He looked so innocent; just like an infant. It was at these times, while the rest of the world dreamed on, that Sera would truly be awake…

She gazed at him sadly, "I want you to love me Heat…" she told his sleeping face as she lovingly caressed his face.

She closed her eyes as a means to prevent the escape of her tears…Recalling his words were too painful for her.

She let out a strangled breath as she sobbed. But seeing that he was asleep, she wanted to make as less noise as possible.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly pried his heavy arm from her petite body. Having succeeded on doing that, she carefully left the bed and reached for her robe. She slipped within it quickly and with quick but light steps, made her way to the stone window.

She folded her arms on the frame as she leaned in, inhaling the fresh yet chilly air. She bit her lip as she finally let out the tears that she had been holding since the last few hours…

He did not love her.

That was the only thought that she was getting within her mind. She was nothing to him; nothing but a replaceable tool that he could either use or discard at any given time…

He didn't care about her opinions or her thoughts…

'I…I am his wife! His wife!' she shouted internally.

Wife?

It was just a fancy word for a sex slave…

She put her hands on her head and shook it vigorously as she fought such a concept within her mind, 'No! No! I'm more than that!' she yelled internally.

She refused to accept the ludicrous idea that she was a mere "sex slave" to him. No. It had to be something else!

She shot her eyes open and there, in that moment, a tear rolled down her cheek. She was just being childish again. When will she ever accept that…?

When will she ever accept that she was a woman? And as such…had not much value to a man?

"Heat…" she breathed out.

There had to be a way to make him love her. Her silver eyes burned with resolve. Her hands clenched themselves tightly, tenaciously, "I won't give up on us Heat…" she whispered into the air.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: **

**Radhakrishna (story): The powerful Kingdom to the North of Arkanadara. **

**Radhakrishna: A Hindu God's name. It's the combination of the merging of Radha and Krishna. The love between the two is the most erotic love in Hindu Mythology. Their name means "Divine Love". **

**Radha: The female aspect of Lord Krishna. The word Radha means the "greatest worshiper of Krishna".**

**Krishna: The eighth incarnation of Vishnu, the Preserver of Universe. He is** **the complete and perfect man of Indian mythological traditions.**

**Koto: One of Japan's national instruments having seven to thirteen silk strings stretched over an oblong box. **


	9. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: LEMONS, LANGUAGE, OOC**

**Chapter 9: Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

Heat was pleased. With the return of Princess Junia, Sera had been livelier. He had also received word that the queen was allowed to see them as well.

He shook his head as he looked at the maps again. Gale had captured the leader of the Shankaran rebellion; their ex-general Raveeh. Naturally, Heat had been eager to meet him. A fellow general was always a worthy adversary…

It had just been a shame that he had already been bested. Heat couldn't help but grin at that. They had held Raveeh for the last two weeks…and still he refused to talk.

Well, that was because Serph had not authorized that they question him in a more "persuasive" manner.

He clenched his hard jaw in annoyance. They had already received word of a possible rebellion; that was how they came to know about the Shankaran group of rogues…But they had yet to come to a definite conclusion.

Gale had already deduced that the rebellious group had been formed fairly recently since it was only within that time span that skirmishes or plans of rebellion had surfaced.

Heat didn't really care; all that he wanted to do was to capture and kill the source of the rebels. That was why Raveeh was so important. He could lead them there. But he was resilient.

But still, it was a victory for Arkanadara and a morale boost for their troops to know that Gale had decimated the two hundred rebels.

Then, there was Gale's wedding. Strangely enough, he still didn't intend to marry Princess Junia. Heat could only wonder why.

He and Serph had yet to receive word upon his nuptials.

Well, Heat couldn't really be bothered; it was Gale's business. As he thought of Princess Junia, his mind again drifted again to the now proclaimed queen and her oaf of a bodyguard.

He still hadn't told Serph anything. And he was still gathering information. Sera had been no help to him at all. Well, he was going to have to ask her again that night.

And speaking of Sera…

He narrowed his eyes; he could sense that there was something bothering her. She had been too quiet the last few weeks. It seemed as if she had lost her energy.

It was probably his fault too.

He growled, 'It's not my fault. If she expects me to come to her and ask for an apology she can forget it.'

He cannot always be responsible by the way he treated her most especially when she provoked him. He was what he was. He was who he was.

He snarled, "She can't change me any more than a man can change the alignment of the cosmos." he spoke aloud to no one in particular.

That was the whole problem with Sera.

She still behaved like a child.

'When will she realize her place?' he asked himself angrily.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera waited within their chambers patiently. She forced her smile to remain on her face as it threatened to collapse altogether as she thought of Heat.

She wouldn't give up on them. That was what she had promised herself. Of course she wouldn't…

That was why she was waiting for him…She wanted to show him how much she loved him; the only way she knew how.

Her head snapped in attention as her aforesaid husband had entered the room. He raised a curious eyebrow as he saw her wearing her thin gown.

She was up to something, he wagered. It wasn't everyday that she would "dress-up" just for him.

"Sera, what are you doing?"

She smiled and walked up to him, tiptoeing and then kissing him chastely on the lips. She then took his hand in hers and grasped it tightly, "Come milord…I've prepared a bath for you…"

Heat wanted to smirk right there…

He wasn't even two minutes in the room and there she was insinuating that she would "comfort" him.

Wordless, he followed her.

He entered their private bathhouse and nodded in approval. There were lit candles around the large tub…The water was warm and steamy enough…

But still, he wanted to know what possessed her to do such a thing.

"Sera," he began but paused, stiffening a bit as he saw his wife slowly undressing herself right in front of him. Her thin robe fell on the floor in a messy and careless heap. Her silver eyes penetrated his red ones and she took a step closer to him and took his hand in hers, "I love you Heat…I just want to show you…"

She then pulled his face towards hers and there, in aching anticipation, their lips had met. Heat groaned as he felt her lips against his; soft and smooth…

His hands gripped her naked hips and had his hands encircle her tiny waist. He pressed her bare chest against his fully clothed one as he kissed her arduously, their tongues battling an eternal battle…with the end not in sight…

Sera whimpered and pulled away. She smiled meekly at him and there, undressed him slowly, her eyes never leaving his.

Heat had let her do what she wished…He stifled a groan as her smooth and gentle hands touched him everywhere…

She was indeed royalty…

She was beautiful…She was kind and considerate…

'She is mine.' he thought aggressively. Now, being in the state of complete undress, he took her in his arms firmly yet gently and carried her over to the tub.

He set her within the warm water and then joined her. Sera wadded over to where he was and there caressed his face gently, sighing a bit, "Do you…know how much I love you…?" she asked meekly and yet provocatively.

Heat didn't reply.

Sera sighed and closed her eyes before opening them once more, "I love you more than life itself…"

Still he did not reply.

Sera could feel her heart beginning to crack but still held her ground. She was here to improve her relationship with Heat. And that was what she was going to do.

She had asked him not too long ago about what he had felt towards her…And she painfully knew his answer well enough. That was why…she was all the more determined to change that answer.

'If I show him how much I love him…he'd love me too…!' she told herself; placing all of her hope within her words.

Not waiting for him to respond, she leaned in towards his face and kissed him. Her palms pressed themselves on his hard-muscled chest while his wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer…

Their kiss became more demanding…harder…hungrier. Sera wanted to match his enthusiasm…She wanted to let him know that she was worthy of his love…She was worthy to be his wife…his lover…

Her hand then left his chest and there, slowly retreated and slid downwards, within the warm water…And there, she found his manhood. She took into her hand and grasped it firmly. Heat broke away from her and gave her a glaring look.

But it wasn't out of anger; he was breathing in and out raggedly…She knew that it had something to do with her hand grasping his shaft.

Heat said nothing but he felt his blood rushing within his body with such fury that he felt as if he wanted to explode. And so, he grabbed his wife once more and dove for her neck, kissing the skin and then biting it roughly.

She tilted her head to the side and squeezed his manhood tighter. That caused him to groan and in turn, sink his teeth deeper into her neck, tearing the skin and drawing hot, sweet blood.

Sera squealed as he bit her but remained perfectly still. The hands that were wrapped around her waist now left it and traveled upwards, leaving electrifying and arousing touches in its wake…

And there, they settled on her ample breasts and massaged the perked peaks appreciatively…Sera, wanting to return the favor, stroked his manhood firmly, moving her hand up and down gently…

Heat growled; she was getting bold, was she?

He pulled away from her and there let their positions be reversed so that she was now the one pressed against the tub's edge, against the marble. She whimpered as her back made contact with the aforesaid marble but she said nothing.

Heat then leaned in closer to her and there dove for her voluptuous breasts, taking one erect nipple within his hungry mouth and starving tongue…

Sera grasped his head and pulled him closer to her as she moaned uncontrollably as his suckling intensified. His tongue licked and drew invisible pictures on her breast while his lips latched themselves on her skin, breaking a few small capillaries within…

She was burning up under his touches and she couldn't do a thing about it. His hand that massaged the other breast now traveled downwards once more and there found her core…her inner lips…the entrance to her sacred passage.

His fingers positioned themselves right by her entrance and there, slowly pushed in. Sera gritted her teeth at the sudden intrusion but then soon relaxed as she realized what they were…

They were a part of him after all…She would accept and grant entry only to those who were parts of him…

Heat withdrew from her chest and there let their eyes have a secret, wordless conversation of their own…

He could see how much she was resisting…She was resisting the call of undeniable pleasure as his fingers moved in fluidly within her rapidly, swiftly…

But he knew that her control would only be so much…

There…He saw it in her eyes…She was gone…she had fallen within the dark abyss of insane and unfathomable pleasure…

He smirked as she slumped forward. He caught her and there, had her arms wrap themselves around his neck. She complied. He then lifted her and motioned for her to cooperate. She understood and wrapped her long and creamy legs around his waist and hips.

He nodded at her and pushed against her, his stiff and engorged member pushing its way within her tight passage. Sera sucked in the cool but moist air and shut her eyes as she relished in the feel of him within her…

It had felt so right…

He had fit her so perfectly…

Couldn't Heat see that they were meant to be together…?

Without any other further thoughts, Heat moved within her quickly, his pace quickening as the seconds ticked by, fulfillment and pleasure the only things on his mind…

Sera clung to Heat tightly, desperately as he continued to pummel her without restraint. She had been afraid that if she didn't, she would've lost her balance and fall within the water.

The water around them churned and rocked violently as Heat rocked his body against hers in a tumultuous manner. Sera couldn't hold it in any longer…She had opened her mouth and there moaned, groaned and squealed to her heart's content.

"Heat…Heat…!" she whimpered over and over…

Heat growled as he heard his name pass through her lips so desperately…

His blood only boiled in outmost fury and his resolve strengthened…His body once more raged and screamed for fulfillment…Didn't she know that her voice, her cries were driving him to the pit of insanity…?

Couldn't she see that she was driving him mad…?

He went even faster within her…Faster and harder.

Sera sucked in the air roughly as she bucked her hips faster…harder, in hopes of meeting his thrusts…But to no avail. He was stronger than she…

Heat gritted his teeth; it was there on the horizon. Paradise had materialized…

'Just a bit…more…!' he thought, groaning and growling as he maintained his present speed and precision, all the more determined to remain where he was as her walls gripped his member tightly, refusing to let go.

"Sera…!" he growled.

And there…the two had reached nirvana.

Sera screamed while Heat groaned. The two were in suspended animation as the euphoria of their lovemaking had overwhelmed their senses. But like the very second that a drop of rain hit the floor, their moment was broken.

Sera fell on him and he caught her effortlessly, pulling out of her slowly.

He chuckled; she was completely exhausted…

He tightened his arms around her and there, carried her out of the tub.

Soon, the two were dried and fully clothed, now lying in bed, side by side. Sera turned to her left side and giggled as she was met by her husband's profile, his eyes on the ceiling with his arms folded behind his head.

"I hope…that you enjoyed that…" she whispered.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Aa…" he trailed off absentmindedly; no trace of affectionate or appreciative emotion in his voice or his countenance.

Sera was taken aback but like always…she didn't question. Her heart was breaking once more…but she still said nothing.

She was afraid now, more than ever…

Were her efforts futile…? If so, what was to become of them…?

'Heat…'

Heat looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She had turned to her side of the bed and had fallen asleep. He knew that she had felt hurt. But he had no choice. What did she want to hear from him?

Promises of idiotic love?

Phrases from poetry books?

'She's being stupid and naïve…' he thought sourly.

When would she come to understand the nature of their relationship? That it was akin to master and slave…?

It wasn't about appreciation, affection…or compatibility.

It had been about power; who wielded it and what he wanted. He wanted her; he would get her; anytime, anywhere. She need not prepare elaborate setups like the one she pulled at the bath.

That was something unnecessary.

'If I wanted her, I'd get her. I'd even fuck her in the middle of a field.' he thought arrogantly.

Besides, what did she think she was doing in there anyway? Was she trying to make him feel obliged to her? That he owed her for making him feel good?

'If that's so, then she's seriously misguided.' he told himself.

'I don't need to appreciate her. She is there to please me whenever I wish. That's all.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another day had gone by for Sera…It was still early in the evening as the sun had just set. Heat was with the king and Gale.

Jenna had long returned and the three of them had been whole once more.

They had spoken to one another at every chance they had…

And she was happy for that.

But her happiness was only so much. She sighed and massaged her temples as she closed her eyes. Despite having her sisters with her, she felt as though she were incomplete.

Her heart stopped; her husband.

She had done everything so that she may please him. But no matter what she did, no matter what she said, he still continued to be the way he was; cold, irritable and explosive.

He would not let her near his heart…

'Did he even have one?' she thought with spite. She had thought that with her efforts and her total submissiveness as she had done the night prior, that he would begin to acknowledge her and even appreciate her.

But he did neither.

She had been feeling them drift farther and farther apart within each day…and time and time again, she would attempt to bridge that gap only to have her efforts in vain. Aside from her efforts for him to love her, she had been devising another plan…

She had been thinking about it for weeks…for days on end…but she always used to dismiss it, telling herself that it was unnecessary…

But she wondered now, was it really unnecessary?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla had been ecstatic for the past two weeks. It had been two whole weeks now since the return of Jenna. Serph had lifted his punishment from her and had now been allowed to see her sisters once more.

Jenna had been the one who had a lot to share.

Argilla could still remember her face as she told her story. Argilla could just see how her face shone and how her eyes brightened up as she spoke. She had told Sera and her about Shankara, about the marshlands and about the horses…

Argilla giggled; Jenna had always loved horses.

And then there had been Sera.

It was then, that as Argilla had thought about Sera that her smile faded. Her little sister was feeling something awful within her chest…She knew it but said nothing.

Argilla frowned as she recalled Sera's face. She still had that same face; there were no cuts or bruises on her…No…But it was something else that told Argilla that there was something wrong. Sera still wore her smile…

But Argilla wasn't fooled.

Her smile fooled no one; not even herself.

Flashback

"_Sera." Argilla spoke calmly. _

_Sera looked at her with her gentle smile, "What is it Onee-sama?"_

_Jenna held her hand, "What's wrong?" _

_Argilla was smiling at that moment; utterly happy to know that their separation had not weakened their special bond with each other. As sisters, they had always been able to tell whenever one of them was unhappy or troubled. _

_Argilla knew that Sera was in trouble. She was just glad that Jenna saw it too. _

_Sera tilted her head to the side and looked from Jenna to Argilla, "Huh? There's nothing wrong Jenna…Argilla." _

_Argilla put a warm hand on her shoulder, "You do not fool either Jenna or myself Sera." _

_Jenna pulled herself closer to Sera, "You can trust us Sera." _

_Argilla traced the ebony strands of hair on Sera's forehead with all the gentleness that she could muster, "We would never stir you wrong…" _

_Sera smiled sadly at them, "I'm fine. Do not concern yourselves over me. I am as fine as would be expected."_

_She then proceeded to embrace both Argilla and Jenna, whispering into their ears, "I would always love you both Onee-sama…Jenna…You both had been wonderful sisters to me…I pray that we may never be separated."_

End Flashback

She smiled then…But it wasn't genuine. But be that as it may, Argilla had her hands tied. She could not help a person who did not wish to be helped.

But that was not what disturbed her…It was Sera's last line. She had told both she and Jenna that they had been wonderful siblings to her…Why?

"Is she leaving somewhere?" Argilla asked herself, "Is that the reason why she was so secretive?"

'Well…I'm sure that she would come around. I do not want to impose anything on her. She knows that I'm always here…She could come to me anytime that she wants.' she told herself.

It had been the evening now…the dinner banquet just having been adjourned. Argilla sat at the table within their chamber, reading. That was when she decided to reminisce.

She sighed sadly. This was the first time that Sera had hidden something from her. And at that knowledge, a part of her felt offended.

'Didn't she trust me enough to help her?' she thought with disdain.

'Even if she didn't tell me…she could've told Jenna instead…' she trailed off.

Then, another thought popped into her head as she recalled the adjournment of their meeting. Her guard. Roland. Suddenly, she felt a lump in her throat.

She didn't know why…but whenever he was near, her heart would skip a beat…

'Do I find him attractive?' she asked herself, bewildered.

She felt her face burn. She blushed harder as she remembered her foolish behavior in front of him.

Flashback

_She, Priya and he walked along the halls of the castle. It was the day after her coronation. She was now the official queen of Arkanadara and all of its colonies. _

_Argilla didn't care about all that though. _

_All that she was concerned about was her sisters. That was all. _

_Serph had pulled back his punishments and she was once more free to do as she wished. That was why she, Priya and Roland were going to the gardens…_

_She had wanted to pick flowers. She walked through the familiar hill in which she sat on weeks prior and again plucked flowers from it. She didn't know why she was doing that though. _

_After all, she could have servant do this in her behalf…But for some reason, she herself desired to do this._

"_I don't need a reason to like something." she said to herself. _

"_Is there something amiss Your Highness?" _

_Argilla stiffened at the voice. It was the low and gruff voice of her guard. She forced her body to turn around and there, she saw him. His eyes were looking at hers intently. She could feel her cheeks burn at that moment…_

_She then shook her head, remembering his question, "No. There's nothing wrong." _

_A few moments later, she found herself sitting on top of the hill again with Priya tending to her shade and fan…and Roland…well, he continued to be where he was; standing behind her. _

_She wanted to ignore him. Why? Because she didn't want to feel those feelings that were already swimming within her consciousness. _

_She willed herself to stay on that hill and forget all thoughts of him, but no, they were persistent. Wherever she looked, she saw only his face. _

_Growling in frustration, she got back on her feet and began to walk away. Her two companions immediately followed. _

_Argilla didn't know why she was angry…but one thing was for certain, she couldn't be outside feeling what she felt. It was forbidden. She had already married. She wasn't supposed to entertain such flights of fancy. Whatever it was she wanted to feel, she could do so at the comfort and privacy of Serph's chambers. _

_She wanted to laugh at that oxymoron. _

_She wanted to think about another man within her husband's room. _

'_No! Roland's not another man in my life! He…He's nothing!' she shouted at herself. _

_That was when she lost her footing…_

_She cursed herself and braced for impact but was surprised to find that she had not fallen. Blood rushed to her entire body as she felt heat all over her. Her eyes widened as she found herself on her feet once more. She turned and saw that it was Roland who had saved her from the fall. _

_His arms were wrapped around her waist and was looking intently at her, "Are you alright Highness?" he asked gently, releasing her from his hold._

_Argilla nodded curtly, a faint tinge of pink adorning her cheek, "I'm fine. Thank you."_

_He nodded and took a step back, waiting for her to resume her walk. She did just that; feeling all the more confused and angry. His touch was…electrifying. _

_And that was the dangerous part of all…_

_She _liked_ his touch. _

End Flashback

She was too preoccupied within her thoughts that she failed to notice the silhouette within the room.

Serph looked at her back. She was huddled near the candle. She was in deep contemplation. He had been watching her the previous two weeks. He had been pleased that she did not protest even in the slightest after telling her that she would now be staying with him.

And every night, after he had finished his meetings with Heat and Gale, he would find her there, seated at the table, reading, waiting for him…

Waiting for him…?

Or passing time?

He preferred to think of it as the former rather than the latter.

Soundlessly walking up to her, he put both hands on both her shoulders and massaged them lovingly, before bending down and letting his lips dab her cheek.

She stiffened at his touch and he felt quite offended. She had still to get accustomed to his presence…Well, it wouldn't be long now…And when they had their firstborn, she would be more accepting of him.

Argilla's heart skipped a beat as she felt his hands on her shoulders and felt sweat forming on her temples as she felt his lips on her cheek. She had just been thinking of Roland and was close to being discovered.

Serph walked in front of her. Argilla, seeing him move, stood up and there, they met one another, their eyes meeting.

Serph took both her hands in his and looked within her pink eyes deeply, "I am to depart for Radhakrishna at first light."

Radhakrishna; the kingdom to the north.

Argilla felt relieved. He was leaving. Well, it would mean that she would have more time for herself. It would also mean that she wouldn't be having him pressuring her for copulation at night as he had been doing for the last two weeks.

She chose not to speak and merely looked away.

"I am to return in a week." he told her promptly.

Argilla still told him nothing. She may have done her duty as his wife and queen, but speaking to him within their private chambers was something that she considered trivial and unnecessary.

'After all, he's just after one thing anyway.' she mentally scoffed.

A week. A week without him…How blissful it would be.

Serph could see the disinterest within her whole countenance. He felt a slight sting within his chest at the knowledge that whatever words passed through his lips simply went in one ear and out the other.

Well, that was the only thing that he'd tell her anyway. The business that he was to have at Radhakrishna was none of her concern at any rate anyway.

He slowly pulled her to him, his fingers tugging at her face to meet his eyes. She followed the persuasive tug and peered within his deep and surreal silver eyes.

Argilla gulped; Serph was doing it again…He was seducing her with his alluring silver pools…

Serph saw the look of hesitation within her eyes and at the same time, entrancement. Ah…It was the same for all the women that he had ever had. It was the look of undeniable desire. But for his queen, it was always accompanied with hesitation.

He could see within her pink eyes the internal battle that eternally waged within her.

She wanted to be with him but at the same time, she didn't want to. He had been seeing it ever since they had first met at her dungeon cell. She had always been attracted to him, he knew that, but she always managed to escape his charms and be ever fortified with the concept of chastity.

She had continued to play this card even up to their wedding night wherein he had to force her to be his.

He had had enough of it though. He wanted to know what she really felt towards him.

"Argilla," he began, "why do you hesitate?"

Argilla blinked; what was he talking about?

Argilla raised an eyebrow at him while still looking at him coldly, "Hesitate sire?"

Serph was getting angry again; did she really dare insult his intelligence that much? He grasped her arms tight and pulled her closer to him, his eyes flashing dangerously at hers, "You know of what I speak."

She winced as his arms grabbed her roughly and she leaned back, "I…I do not know of what you speak Serph!"

Serph leaned in closer and pulled her back, "Do not fool me Argilla. I know how you feel about me."

Argilla narrowed his eyes, "I feel _nothing_ for you!" she hissed angrily.

"You…are a liar!" he thundered before roughly kissing her. She whimpered in his mouth and refused his tongue entry. Serph growled within her mouth and now grabbed her face, pressing his palms on her head roughly.

She squealed as he bit her lips, commanding her to grant him access within her sweet mouth. He backed her against the table and she whimpered as her waist hit the wooden side of the table.

Serph licked and sucked on the torn flesh of her lip and swallowed her sweet nectar that flowed that was her crimson blood. He chuckled against her mouth and slowly, he could feel her opening to him. He was right…

He could feel his manhood awaken at the sound of her low moan…

His hands made their way to her sari, and slowly peeled her gown off of her. Argilla's mental alarm bells went off within her mind, and screamed at her to fend him off.

'Why bother?' she internally grumbled, 'He'd just take me…'

Her thoughts of protest and doubt dissipated with the air as he suckled her neck, his lips massaging her soft skin. She threw her head back as pleasure overrode her sense of logic.

"S-serph…!" she squealed as he bit her jugular.

Taking advantage of her trance-like state, Serph guided her towards the wall and there, pressed her against it. Argilla moaned, surrendering for her desire towards this vile man whom she called husband and let him do away with her skirt…

Soon after, she was bare…She looked at him and saw that he was still clothed. Serph looked at her hungrily, and grabbed her hand, putting it on his chest, "Take it off." he commanded.

Her heart beat faster, and being lost in her lust, she did as she was told. She unfastened his cloak, letting it fall to the floor…Next came his gloves and then his shirt…

Soon, he too had borne his all to her. She looked at him, her eyes glazed with want for the flesh. Serph grinned at her; he had truly won her…

Not having anymore patience, he crashed his whole body against hers, pinning her against the cold wall. He wedged himself in between her legs, and suddenly kissed her. She responded to his kiss and soon, their tongues danced with each other's.

His hand went to her face to caress it affectionately, while the other fondled her breasts appreciatively. She groaned against his lips and he could feel electrical jolts traveling to his nether regions at hearing it…

He never ceased to be amazed at how incredibly soft and smooth her skin felt…He had been intimate with her every chance he got and not once did she disappoint him…

Traveling from her face, his hand came to caress now, her heated inner folds…Again, he wasn't disappointed as he felt her moist and ready for him…

His lips left hers and dove again for her neck, replenishing the number of his marks on her as the previous ones had began to fade and recede.

Argilla instinctively bucked her hips forward as his nimble, long and slender fingers dove within her inner lips, letting her essence drip excruciatingly along their limbs.

Her hands latched themselves around his neck and pulled him closer to her…

She panted and moaned uncontrollably as his fingers moved in and out of her, "Serph…! Serph…!"

Serph laughed maniacally; her moans were like music to his ears…

Argilla's body suddenly stiffened as she felt herself be lost in the throes of passion and heat. Serph pulled out his fingers and saw that it was drenched with her essence.

Argilla was ashamed of herself for giving into her body's desires…Serph saw the look of shame in her eyes and he immediately caressed her face and smiled at her, "There's no shame in wanting me Argilla…There's no shame…"

And with that he brought his fingers to his lips and suckled on it, swallowing her sweet nectar. He sighed in nothing but pleasure and closed his eyes as he felt her essence flow fluidly within his throat.

Argilla could only redden at his vulgar actions but nonetheless, said nothing.

Serph saw the embarrassment in her face as he withdrew his fingers from his mouth and he now brought them before her own lips, "Care for a taste?" he whispered seductively.

She shook her head.

He was insistent though and now brought his fingers right in front of her face, his eyes never leaving hers…Entranced by his eyes, she silently obeyed and took his fingers within her mouth, licking them and then gently suckling on them…

She was met by a curious taste…Serph moaned lowly as her mouth caressed his fingers while her tongue played with them…He could feel his chest and muscles tightening…He didn't know how much more of this he could take…He also saw the expression that his wife gave him. It was of curiosity.

He withdrew his fingers and saw that she had sucked them dry, "You like tasting yourself…?" he asked, grinning.

Argilla suddenly lost her interest as she heard his vulgar question. Her hand flew to his face in a form of a slap. Serph didn't know whether he would be angry…or amused.

She was still queen after all…She did not appreciate being lowered to a common whore with regards to things such as intimacy…That was something that he always forgot though…

He was brought back to their current situation as his manhood began to painfully protest at his procrastination. So, finally heeding the call of the flesh, he flipped her so that her chest faced the wall. Argilla's palms and her forehead were immediately forcibly pressed against the wall.

She squealed and had her eyes widened as she felt a large and thick intruder enter her tight yet wet passage from behind.

Serph took a deep breath as he relished on the tight feeling of her walls around his member…He immediately set a barrage of insanely fast thrusts within her.

Argilla bent her body for a better position and Serph grabbed her hips as he moved from behind her, using that to intensify his thrusts…

The air grew ever stale from their wild dance. But all good things must come to an end. Serph thrust into her one last time, burying himself up to the hilt as he came. He felt her stiffen and there, he felt her essence mix with his…

No longer having the strength to hold herself up, she began to slide down the wall but he caught her with ready arms. He held her securely and she allowed him…

She immediately closed her eyes…weary and exhausted. A moment later, she found herself within the covers of their bed once more. She looked at him wearily and saw his face…She raised a weary eyebrow…It wasn't what she expected from a man such as he…

She had expected him to gloat about his conquest, any hint that he felt outmost pride of claiming her…Of proving her wrong…Of proving that she indeed desired him the way he did her…But she was proven wrong.

There wasn't anything of the sort within his eyes as he looked at her.

There was a quiet calm within his eyes…No malice, no pride…no arrogance…

He brought his hand to caress hers…and she didn't object. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Now, she would admit to herself…that his touch was indeed…comforting.

Serph gazed at the woman, his wife…his queen. He really did want her to be happy. He really did. He just thought that it was best if she was happy with him near her. He smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

It was happening…And he believed that.

Soon…she would love him too. But be that as it may, love was not without consequence.

Within their world, loving a woman also entailed that the man control her. It wasn't that it was unfair; it was simply the way things were…

He knew that she had a problem with that concept though. She had always thought that she was her own person; that she was free.

"No one is ever free Argilla. No one. Not you; and not I." he told her sincerely.

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead and turned in for the night as well.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Leaving?" Jenna asked, her eyebrow raised.

Gale nodded, "Yes. The king and I are to depart for Radhakrishna at first light tomorrow."

Jenna thought for a moment, "You are there to strike a treaty?"

Gale smiled tightly, "I am not certain."

Jenna nodded, "Of course not. That's another reason for you to go; in order to see your would-be foe. After all, the kingdom of Radhakrishna is the only kingdom left free within our continent." she told him as-a-matter-of-factly.

Gale laughed at that; she made them sound so fickle and easy to read. No matter how true it was.

She was right. There was a big possibility that the kingdom of Radhakrishna would not accept their terms of a tribute…the way her father, the late king Gaius, did not.

And in that event, there would only be one course of action; impending war.

"When will you return milord?" she asked politely, her face still as stern as ever.

"In a week." Gale replied.

"…"

Jenna had never been good with words. What was she to say to him? Was she to tell him to…take care of himself?

'Of course he'd take care of himself. He's not a child but a man!' she seethed internally; mad at herself at even coming up with such a thought.

Or that she should tell him to return safely to her. Jenna blushed at that thought. No. It was too sappy; even for a girl to say.

And so, not knowing what to say, she merely nodded.

Gale stepped closer to her and took her hands in his before kissing the edges of her fingers. She blushed harder at the contact but still remained the ever stoic.

Gale slowly let go of her hands and took a step back, "Pleasant dreams Jenna."

She bowed politely and watched him leave.

'You should've said something.' a voice in her head yelled.

'Why should I?'

'Because that's how you feel.'

'…'

'You could have said to take care of himself you know?'

"I refuse to have this conversation with myself all over again." she spoke resolutely, shaking the ludicrous albeit truthful thoughts from her mind.

She was glad though. Gale had not prompted for the date of their wedding. Well, it was possible that he just wasn't telling her. But looking at it as it was, Gale had not pressured her into marriage.

He had not even mentioned it to her; not once.

She was glad. She had seen how Argilla and Sera had both changed as they were now both married. The two seemed less lively than usual. They seemed to have grown older a lot faster as well. At that moment, Sera seemed older than she was!

She shivered at the thought. It was a disturbing thought that your younger sister looked older than you. It just wasn't right.

Well, whatever it was, it still didn't change the fact that she was still unmarried. She smirked at that; she really wouldn't have it any other way.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roland had long retired for the night. The queen was within the king's chambers and hence, did not require his services. She was safest with the king…

King Shailendra was Arkanadara's finest and strongest warrior after all. His lips tugged downwards in displeasure at that thought.

Roland lay awake on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about the queen.

'Queen Amadeus…' he trailed off, 'I wonder what her real name is…'

She had been proclaimed queen not too long ago. He wanted to smile as he saw her upon the throne. She looked so majestic…

He frowned.

Yes. But she was married to the king. He blinked; he shouldn't be having feelings for the queen. But he just did. He remembered the general's threat all too clearly; but for some reason, he did not fear him.

Besides, he didn't need the general to remind him of the consequences should his "allegations" be true. And they were.

He would never do anything to endanger the queen…

That was why he was going to keep whatever feelings he had for her within himself only. No soul should ever know; not even the queen herself.

The knowledge of his feelings would be disastrous for the queen. For himself, he did not care…It was all for her.

He sighed as he recalled their times together. He scoffed at that; they weren't even _their_ times together. He was just her guard. He wasn't her friend or acquaintance. But even still, even if he watched her from afar, he couldn't help but fall under her spell.

She was a vibrant young woman who spoke her mind. She was brave and honorable. He chuckled a bit as he remembered having to drag her from the throne room and brought to her chambers…She had been too feisty.

He then frowned; but that kind of behavior had its ill rewards. She had been punished for that.

Then, there was the time earlier that day itself…She had lost her balance and he had been the one to catch her. He felt warm though as he touched her. And at that moment, the world seemed to freeze…

The only people there were she and he.

And from the look within her eyes…

She probably felt it too.

"…"

He didn't know what to say. The part of him as a man wanted to speak with her and proclaim his feelings…But the other part of him, the soldier, refused to yield.

'No. I would not yield.' he promised himself, 'I would protect her honor.'

Knowing that she shared his feelings would be more than enough for him. He wasn't looking for a torrid romantic affair. She belonged to the king. She was a queen and he was her servant. They were miles apart.

The chances of them being together were one in a billion. He wasn't hoping for it either. But for her to reciprocate his feelings, even if in words only, would mean the world to him.

He had wanted to smile at that thought. But decided against it.

It had been too long since he last loved. The story with Queen Amadeus, just like his previous love affair, would result only in tragedy.

He had decided.

He would stop. He would stop to look at her the way he did. At that moment, a slight pang of pain erupted from within his chest.

Needless to say, it hurt.

He wasn't the type to look for things like love or that sort of thing. The way of the warrior was the path that he had always chosen…He did not believe in things such falling in love at the first glance either. No. Never.

Another pang of pain stung his heart.

He had been such a hypocrite.

Why?

'Because I fell in love with her the moment I saw her.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The night grew ever later as the hours progressed. Heat was asleep…She had been thinking about her plan for hours now…

At first she had been hesitant. She had said that she wouldn't give up on them. She had done everything that he had asked in the hopes of having him love her…But every time, it had been the same…

He would not take notice of her…and would sometimes hurt her when she refused his advances. And when she did do something to his liking, not a single word of appreciation or acknowledgement left his lips and eyes…

Where was the man that she had met before they married? The one that promised that no harm would befall her?

'He's gone…' Sera thought sadly.

They had made love a few hours ago and Sera couldn't help but sob. Made love? No. He took her without her consent…again.

She wanted him to love her…Not to use her. She wanted him to see her and not merely look at her…

Her refusal of him that night, a few hours ago was her final test. She wanted to know if there was even a small chance that he might be considerate of her feelings…But as he had forced her to be with him…she knew the result of her so-called test.

'If only I were stronger…like Jenna or Onee-sama…Maybe he'd…' she speculated.

"Onee-sama…" she trailed off suddenly. Her eyes became cold once more. She hadn't forgotten about that. At that moment, an unpleasant feeling wallowed within her chest. Was it really possible that Heat was trying to ruin her sister?

She couldn't believe it.

But…why else was he so interested in knowing what had transpired within their conversation? She forced her mind to recall the most previous events.

Flashback

_Sera bowed politely and gracefully as Heat graced her presence, "Milord." _

_Heat rolled his eyes, "I told you Sera; titles mean nothing to me." _

"_I apologize…" she said meekly. _

_He scoffed but said nothing. The two were engulfed in a deafening silence. Sera, once more felt out of place. Her husband's aura felt as if he were displeased. And again, she was afraid that she might do something that might further his already raging irritation. _

_And so, she remained where she was, waiting for him to speak first. She did not wait in vain. _

"_I understand that you and your sisters had a rendezvous earlier, am I right?" he asked. _

"_Yes." she replied calmly. _

"_Have you noticed anything odd about her?" he asked. _

"_No." _

"_The guard. Where was he?" _

"_Outside." _

"_Did he speak to you or any of you three at all?" _

"_No." _

"_I see." _

End Flashback

She blinked; she understood. Heat was smart and perceptive. Of course. He had seen it too. He had seen what she was had bore witness to.

'Roland is infatuated with Onee-sama…' she thought to herself, all the more sure, now that Heat was there to corroborate her claim.

So, she wasn't mistaken about Roland and her sister after all.

That was why he had wanted to know about Argilla and Roland. He wanted to know whether or not the queen was having an affair.

She frowned then, 'And if she were…? Would he turn her in?'

Her heart leapt at that nervously.

'He wouldn't! It would hurt me if he did!' she mentally screamed.

'But isn't that the reason why we're doing this in the first place? Because he's hurting us?' a voice interjected within her consciousness.

Sera felt tears threatening to spill once more, 'No…He wouldn't…Heat is a man of honor! He wouldn't disgrace my sister…!'

At that moment, she thought about altering her plans. If her speculation about Heat was true, then, Argilla would need her more than ever…But another nasty thought entered her mind, 'Jenna is stronger than me…She and Lord Gale seemed to be getting along quite well. She would be a better ally than myself…Heat could just use me to ruin her…No…I cannot remain here…'

'If only I were stronger!'

She began to sob…

'No! I have to be stronger!' she told herself firmly. Her soothing and gentle silver eyes now became cold and piercing as she gazed upon her husband's sleeping form. Heat had been drunk that night as he, Gale and the king had celebrated for some unknown reason…

Well, whatever the reason was…

'I'm sure it doesn't concern a stupid and worthless woman such as me!' she yelled within, her silver eyes flaring at his angelic sleeping face.

She suppressed an angry growl as she remembered his cruel words; they still hurt, yes, but now, more than ever, they angered her.

That was why she had made him drink again just before they retired for that night…She wanted to make sure that he was fully sedated before she would execute her plans…

Yes. Now, there was no doubt; not a shred of it. She had made up her mind.

She carefully got off the bed and went to her private closet. There…in the midst of all the gowns and saris, laid a package.

It was a package that she had been hiding for the last few days…She opened the box and there, were the robes of a peasant. She had seen it lying around outside the castle and had told her servant to fetch it.

She looked at the hideous piece of clothing and with less disgust and more fortitude, donned in on herself. She then took the candle and match within the box. She slowly made her way towards her husband and looked at him sadly, her eyes beginning to brim with tears…

"H-Heat…" she whispered in the dark, her voice cracking as she reached out to touch his face for the last time with her trembling fingers.

"I love you…"

Her tears suddenly cascaded down her cheeks. She didn't want to do this; she didn't want to leave him…But as the days progressed, she had felt that they had drifted farther and farther apart.

He had less and less time for her…and when he was finally with her, he looked to her only for his physical pleasure and erotic gratification. He didn't care for her opinions or thoughts…He simply wanted…

'A doll…' she thought sadly, 'I'm not a doll Heat…'

Caressing his face one last time, she leaned down and kissed him chastely on his lips.

"Goodbye Heat…" she uttered sadly.

Wiping her tears away, she made her way towards their chamber doors to slowly pull it open. She took a deep breath and pulled with all her might. She cursed herself as she found herself unable to fully open it, but only partially.

She squeezed herself through the narrow passage and closed the doors again. Once it was done, she made her way through the deserted hallways. She lighted the candle and set to be on her way. Throughout the previous days, she had taken it upon herself to memorize the castle's layout; finding the easiest way to the exits.

But it wasn't the exits that she was aiming to go to. She was aiming to reach the servants' quarters. The castle and its exits were always guarded. If she was to leave the castle, she needed to pass herself off as a slave…or a servant.

And to do that, she needed to be at the servants' quarters. She had learnt that the servants awoke long before sunrise. Thus, the nobles would not see her…

Sera suddenly stopped. She looked back. She hesitated. If she were to succeed in her plan, she would probably never see her sisters again…and worse, she would never be with Heat again…

But then, she narrowed her eyes, "I'm doing this for you…I want to be stronger. I'm tired of being taken for granted. I want…you to _see_ me…" she whispered.

It was tearing her apart to do this to him…and to her sisters…But there was no other alternative. She needed to be by herself; she needed to be stronger. She didn't know exactly where she was to go…but as sure as the sun would rise the next day, she did not wish to remain within the castle.

Heat…he was killing her, little by little, with each given day. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She needed to leave. There was no way that she could live with a man she loved who did not love her in return…

She would find a way to be stronger; to be more like her sisters. And perhaps, one day, she would return.

Feeling her resolve be reinforced, she once more resumed her silent navigation of the castle. Her heart stopped as she heard footsteps. She looked around and saw a niche on the wall.

She quickly made her way towards it and hid, putting the candle out.

The footsteps got louder and the louder they got, Sera's heart thumped even faster. She held her breath as the footsteps neared still. She looked in front of her. A vase.

It would have to do.

Suddenly it stopped. Sera prayed that she wouldn't be discovered…

Then a moment later, the footsteps resumed and went farther and farther away. When she couldn't hear them anymore, Sera left the niche and again navigated the halls.

"Finally!" she whispered happily as she reached the servants' quarters a few minutes later.

She made for the handle of the door when a hand clamped on her mouth, while another hand grabbed her waist.

Her heart stopped; had she been found out?!

"Well, well, well…" her captor's voice drawled; a guard.

"Isn't it a bit late to be wandering these halls…?" he drawled again as his hands meandered throughout her body. Sera's body stiffened as he touched her in her sacred places. She wanted to cry right there…

"I've just been looking for a woman…And it would seem that my prayers were answered eh?"

Sera let her tears fall as his tongue licked her earlobe. She screamed within his palm and struggled.

A moment later, the man was off her. He had his neck snapped.

She gasped, "Heat?!"

'No…it's not…' she thought with a bit if disappointment.

She backed away as she saw the silhouette; her savior. She had thought that it was Heat…

But it wasn't; it was a man in a frightening mask. A man with a pale-white mask with narrow slits for eyes and streaks across it with it having the same color as his eyes; sapphire.

"What?" the masked man asked; confused.

Sera stiffened, "Thank you." She bowed.

But something struck Sera as odd…This man had just killed a castle guard. Her eyes widened as she put two and two together.

"You are not of Arkanadara's soldiers…" she softly spoke.

The man did not reply.

Sera saw this as her chance, "Take me with you. Please, take me with you!" she cried as she wept at his feet. The man looked at her, and shoved her away, "Don't make me kill you woman!" he hissed.

Sera didn't relent, "Please…If you don't I'll scream!"

The man narrowed his sapphire blue eyes at her, "You'd be dead before you could." With that, he began to walk away.

"Please! I'm trying to escape this place! I've been kept against my will!" she desperately hissed.

He stopped and turned to look at her once more, "You…you're not a servant. You're a slave."

Sera nodded, "Yes."

Well, it was a half-truth. In a manner of speaking, she was a slave…

"Who is your master?"

"Arkanadara's general." Sera said sadly, her voice no louder than a gentle whisper.

The man nodded and took her hand, "Come. We'll be spotted if we do not leave immediately."

Sera smiled and took his hand. The two vanished into the shadows.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	10. Journey of the Self

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS.**

**Chapter 10: Journey of Self **

Heat awoke to the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. He clutched his head and cursed under his breath. He probably had too much to drink the previous night. He calmed himself down as he willed the pain away.

A few minutes later, he sat up, ignoring the slight dull throbbing within his temples. He looked to his side and saw Sera's side of the bed empty.

He raised an eyebrow; she was probably bathing.

Yawning and then stretching his muscles, he stood from the bed and walked over to the chair where his robe hung carelessly. Having draped it on himself, he made his way for the bath. The sun had yet to rise; he knew that Serph and Gale were to leave at this time. He had better get ready.

He walked within the chamber and narrowed his eyes; Sera was not there either. Anger and frustration surged from within his gut.

"Where the fuck?!" he yelled, "Sera! Sera!" he yelled, getting out of the bath.

Taking deep and heavy breaths, he willed himself to calmly face the problem. What problem?

Missing a wife.

'Where could she be?' he thought with utter displeasure.

He walked within the bath again and reached the basin of water and splashed it on his face. After minutes of making sure that he was fully awake, he left the bath and looked from left to right.

No.

The room was still empty.

He growled.

At that moment, a knock was heard at his chamber doors.

"Who is it!?" he yelled angrily.

"It is us milord…" a woman's muffled voice came through the door.

Damn servants.

He growled, "Enter!"

The servants timidly entered, moving towards the drawn curtains. Some went to the bath, preparing it for their master.

Heat looked at them impatiently; all that he wanted to do was find his wife!

Seeing that a servant was nearing his direction, he seized her arm tightly. The young woman yelped, "My Lord!"

Heat growled, "My wife, your mistress, where is she?" he asked malevolently, his blood red eyes boring angrily within her purple ones. She shivered and didn't know what to say…There was something within her lord's eyes that told her that should she provide an inadequate answer that she would face the consequences…

And the general was known for his cruelty…

Heat grew ever impatient as the second went painfully by without any sort of response from the idiot of a woman in his grasp.

"Where is she?!" he thundered, grasping her arms tighter.

She gasped, "I…I do not know milord! I have not seen her!"

Heat peered deep within her eyes and saw that she was not lying. Feeling all the more livid at the situation, he released her and shoved her away roughly, now looking at each and every servant within his chambers, "All of you! Where is the Princess Severina?!" he yelled angrily.

The servants shook their heads and cast their faces down meekly.

Heat let out a frustrated growl, "You all are useless!"

He made his way to the bath again, and yelled at the servants, "Get out!!"

The servants meekly and hurriedly left. Heat needed to hurry; he needed to conduct an immediate search of the castle and the town for his wife. He wasn't overreacting either. The sun had yet to rise…there was no way that she could have left by herself to wander the halls…No…

He narrowed his eyes.

When he found her, he would make sure that she remained shackled to the bed. With much haste, he donned on his attire. A few moments later, he slipped on his cloak and left the room when he was suddenly met by a squad of guards.

"What the hell has happened?!" he yelled.

"The rebel leader had escaped."

Heat's ruby eyes widened in shock and anger.

"He what?!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Here, eat this." a warm and gentle voice said to her, handing her a piece of bread.

"Huh?" she whispered, looking up at the sound of the voice; it was her hooded and masked savior from the previous night. She smiled; he had been a gentleman to her. He had been true to his word and had taken her from the castle and out of Arkanadara altogether.

Now, they were in the woods, by a stream…Sera looked left from right but failed to recognize the terrain.

She had been surprised though. She had thought that it would just be him and her. But no; it wasn't. There were many more people. They were all simple folk. She knew there was an important person among them though.

There was a man that they flocked together to.

Who could that man be?

And as for her mysterious savior, she had a lot of questions for him.

She looked back at what he was offering her and she took it, bowing thankfully, "Thank you very much."

She heard him chuckle.

She blinked confusedly, "What's so funny?"

"You." he deadpanned.

"Me?"

"Yes. I would think that a slave would jump in and grab the morsel I just gave you. But you, you took the time to look around, take it gently then look back at me and bow. You are not Arkanadaran, are you?" he asked curiously.

Sera blushed, "No. I am not. But, milord, I have yet to see your face. Why do you hide behind your hood…and that frightening mask?" she asked just as curiously, her audacity overwhelming her sense of meekness.

"Ah…" he said, chuckling a bit, "Later perhaps. But now, it is I who must present to you questions of my own."

"What is your name?"

Sera's heart got caught up in her throat. Her name. What was her name? She couldn't really use both of her names…or either of them. She would be found out.

"Oh, my name," she began shakily, "is Serish." she finished.

The man nodded but said nothing. He spoke once more, "Aa…well, you are not Arkanadaran. You are probably from Flavius Adeodatus, eh?"

Sera's heart began to race, "How do you know that?" she asked shyly.

The man chuckled, "Come on. It's a bit blatant you know?"

She blushed but said nothing.

The man continued, "Your slanted eyes and your pale but fair skin. It's a bit yellowish, in fact. Not like them."

"Oh." she said; good, he didn't know her identity. But still, it bothered her; not like them? Did that mean that she was to assume that he was not of Arkanadaran lineage as well? Hmm…she could only speculate.

She looked around again and raised an eyebrow, "Who are you people?"

"Us? We're a band of freedom fighters against the oppression. We're the Resistance." he declared proudly.

"Freedom fighters? Oppression? Resistance?" she asked timidly.

"Yes. We call ourselves the Resistance. Arkanadara had conquered all of our lands…During the war, the Arkanadaran king had slaughtered hundreds of people; men, women and children…Then, after we surrendered, our people was brought into slavery; our once peaceful countries impoverished as we now all worked to bring into fruition the king's vision. The vision of supreme dominance for all who lived; large or small."

He shook his head, "He's nothing but a tyrant. A selfish and greedy tyrant." he finished bitterly, his sapphire eyes burning with contempt.

Sera chose to remain quiet. Serph, Heat and Gale had gone too far…

He looked at her, "Well…that's why we're fighting. To liberate our cities from the bastard."

"You have a very noble cause…" Sera said truthfully, her voice a gentle whisper.

She peered at him curiously, still wondering about his identity. The man chuckled, "You're _that_ curious?"

She nodded, smiling a bit. The man laughed and reached for his hood and slowly brought it down. He then slowly reached for his mask and slowly removed it from his face, revealing to her his child-like face. Sera's eyes widened as she regarded his quaint albeit childishly handsome face and features. His straight hair was bright blue in color and was long; down to his arms. His skin was like hers; pale and a bit yellowish. His eyes were slanted like hers.

She would have guessed that he was from Flavius Adeodatus but his previous statements suggested otherwise.

His sparkling sapphire eyes hid nothing; his eyes danced and played, silently bidding for her to do the same…to let loose.

Sera's heart skipped a beat. From his deep voice, she had expected him to look older…But, this man was probably just her own age…

He smiled at her, "Not what you expected?"

Sera blushed, "Uh…no…"

The young man chuckled, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

She blushed, "It's…fine."

He nodded and held out his hand, "My name is Cielo. I came from a tribe further east of Arkanadara."

Sera's blush deepened as she grasped his hand. He shook her hand firmly, still wondering as to why she felt so uncomfortable with the gesture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cielo…I am Serish." she smiled slowly.

Cielo nodded and grinned, "Well, come on Serish. We can't stay here. The group is about to move. Say…what are your plans…?"

Sera cast her head downwards, gazing at the dirt; that was right. She didn't know what it was she was to do…Yes, she had successfully run away from Heat but…now what?

Cielo draped a hand on her shoulder, "Don't you have any family to go back to?" he asked gently, his blue eyes sympathizing with her.

Sera shook her head slowly, her eyes not leaving the dirty ground. Cielo sighed, "I thought so…You don't have anywhere to go to, do you?"

She shook her head once more.

Cielo's heart melted at the sight of her. She looked…so lost. She didn't know what it was she was to do or where it was she was to go to…

She reminded him much like himself before he joined the Resistance. She was probably as young as himself too…He smiled, "Then, why don't you come with me?"

Sera's eyes immediately flew up to meet his and smiled, "Truly?"

Cielo grinned, "Of course! I saved you from that guard back there…but if I leave you here now, it would just be as if I just sent you back to that guard. I can't turn you away now. You have no one."

Sera bowed to him, her palms meeting the soil, "I thank you…I thank you truly…"

Cielo grabbed her arm and pulled up to her feet, "No need for that. Let's go. We can talk about that kind of thing when we're on the clear. We gotta move. Arkanadara soldiers would be hot on our trail by now!"

Sera nodded and let herself be led away…all the while suffering as she took more and more steps away from Arkanadara…away from her sisters…away from the man she loved…away from Heat.

She felt a tear roll on her cheek but quickly wiped it away as she sped through the woods with her new found friend…

'Thank you…Cielo.' she thought happily.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph fastened his cloak securely. He did a mental check; all was ready. He looked back and saw his sleeping wife. Her pink hair was tousled and its pink locks were spread on the pillows.

She was lying on her side, the blanket up at her chest.

He walked over to her and touched her face; she was warm…

Bending, he kissed her temple.

Serph then proceeded to slip on his gloves, and then, of course, his mask.

With all the preparations being made, he looked to the window. The hour was early still, but within a few moments, the sun would rise. He needed to leave immediately.

He strode briskly towards the chamber doors when a loud knock was heard. He raised an eyebrow; who dared to interrupt his queen?!

He growled and opened the doors, ready to slit the throat of whoever was behind it. He had his sword at the ready but stopped as he saw that it was Heat. He narrowed his eyes within the mask; Heat looked as if he could kill a thousand men.

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Heat? What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Serph asked; his steely silver eyes shining in confusion and irritation.

"Serph, Princess Severina is missing and the rebel leader has escaped!" Heat hissed angrily, keeping his growling to a minimum. After all, the queen was still asleep and did not know of her sister's disappearance.

"What?!" Serph hissed back, ushering him out of the door. The guards closed the chamber doors. Serph put up his palm in front of Heat, bidding him to cease his speech when Serph turned to the guards.

"Do not let the queen out of this chamber under any circumstance. No one is to enter with the exception of myself. I will summon her guard and will have him stand here. Is that understood?" he asked them, his silver eyes deadly serious; his voice dangerously low.

"Yes Your Highness." the two guards said in unison.

Serph nodded and began walking away, with Heat closely following him.

"When did this happen?" Serph asked coldly, as he strode towards the War Room. Gale would be there.

"I was informed earlier Highness." Heat said.

Serph growled, "And the princess?"

"I awoke to find her gone." Heat said angrily, seething.

Serph raised an eyebrow and stopped, "She was gone when you woke up?" He frowned but said nothing more; not waiting for Heat's reply. He would reserve the judgment for now.

They needed to know more of what had happened.

They arrived at the War Room, and as sure as day, they found Gale within. Serph walked briskly towards him and regarded him with a simple nod, "Gale. What happened?"

Gale touched his forehead, "A small group of rebels had infiltrated the dungeons and had freed Raveeh."

"How?" Serph growled.

Gale sighed, "They had passed themselves as slaves while the others as guards. They had then neutralized the real guards within and had taken Raveeh."

Heat had had enough; he couldn't care any less about what happened to that scum of a rebel leader. They could always catch him all over again. It was Sera whom he was worried about.

"What about Severina?" Heat growled, "They took her!"

Gale shook his head, "That is a possibility. But…there is a flaw in that reasoning." he said calmly.

Heat was beginning to lose his patience too soon, too quick. Gale was calm; too calm. 'Just because it wasn't his woman who was taken! The bastard!' he mentally spat at the green-haired man.

"Heat…let me ask you. Did you have a throbbing headache today as you awoke?" Gale asked, his eyes stuck on his ruby ones.

Heat nodded.

Gale continued, "Did she give you anything last night…? Anything that you might have drunk or ingested?"

Serph caught on, on what Gale was insinuating…But he chose to remain quiet. This was Heat's issue. He respected his friend. It was a problem that affected him the most among the three of them.

Heat said nothing but just nodded, his glare on Gale taking a deeper dive.

Gale folded his arms, "I'm not going to sugarcoat this for you Heat."

"Just get the fuck on with it." Heat huffed impatiently, his hand on his hip.

"There are two scenarios that I could deduce from the situation. One. It would seem that Princess Severina had decided to leave the castle grounds for reasons that are unknown to me. But…as she left, it was most probable that she had encountered the rebels and had been taken with them when they saw her. They probably knew her rank and thus had taken her as a failsafe plan for their escape should they get caught."

He paused.

Serph nodded from within his mask. He knew it. He had been right. But then…Gale wasn't through yet. He looked at Heat from the corner of his eyes. He could see how much his friend was livid.

"Two. She had left the castle for reasons that are her own but as she left she had seen one of the rebels or had seen their group and had asked to be taken with them."

Heat's eyes widened and he lunged himself at Gale but found himself held back by Serph who grabbed him, "You son-of-a-bitch!" Heat yelled at Gale, still trying to get at him, even as Serph held him. How dare he imply that Sera had left willingly!? How dare he insinuate that Sera had left _him_ and betrayed _him_?!

Serph was getting vexed; Heat had the tendency to be overly emotional. While Gale…was as calm and composed as ever.

"That's enough Heat!" Serph said sternly. At the sound of his voice, Heat ceased and calmed himself, crossing his arms and turning his head away, saying nothing.

He supposed that Gale was right…He had always been right about these sorts of things. That was why he was their chief military tactician…He was able to deduce different scenarios from otherwise microscopic details.

He just couldn't believe it. He just didn't want to believe it.

A part of him wanted Gale to be right. That way, they would know what to do and how to do it. But another part of him didn't want him to be right. For if he was, Heat just wouldn't know how to accept it. He wouldn't know how to accept the fact that Sera had willingly left him. Sera, the most important person in his life, second only to Serph, had run from him.

It just hurt him too much.

That was why he had wanted to hurt Gale. He wanted to release his frustration and feelings of hurt as he heard the painful truth pass through his lips as if they were a blatant fact; such a fluent and fluid flow of words…

Gale's face hardened, "No. Princess Severina has not sided with the rebels. For if she did, she would have let the rebel have you." he told Heat sincerely, "You wouldn't be alive as we speak if she did. She met the rebels purely by accident and coincidence. What happened after their meeting…well, that is what we continued to speculate about. It's possible that she had left willingly with them or was forcibly taken."

Serph nodded; he shared the same sentiments as Gale. He had been right. He looked at Heat. He was calm now, no longer raging, but he could still feel his dangerous aura reeking within the chamber.

He growled, "So, what happens now?"

Serph chose this time to speak, "Nothing has changed. Gale and I will still depart for Radhakrishna for the diplomatic treaty. You, Heat, on the other hand will head the investigation. I want to know how the castle was breached. I want the spies for this act of treason caught. And I want Raveeh captured. Scour the towns and the nearby villages. This occurred just the night before. They couldn't have gone too far. Is that clear?" Serph asked calmly.

Heat nodded, "It would be done Highness." he said politely and respectfully.

Here, Gale chose to interject, "The castle has not been breached Serph."

The two, Heat and Serph, looked at Gale curiously, "The person who found the princess was alone."

"And you know this, how?" came Serph's impatient question.

Gale nodded, "A guard was found with his neck snapped outside of the servants' quarters. There was no struggle. It would insinuate a preemptive strike."

"The bastard never saw it coming eh?" Heat spat.

"The guard was on patrol when he was unexpectedly killed." Gale stated firmly, "He wasn't going to the servants' quarters though. He probably found another individual there; probably another rebel. That's why the neck was snapped; from behind. The handprints on the face and neck are clear as it caused bruises."

Serph crossed his arms, "Well, the sun has almost risen." He turned to look at Gale, "We must be on our way."

Gale concurred.

Heat nodded, "Do not concern yourselves. I will handle the situation."

Serph turned to Heat, "I have no doubt about that." he told him confidently. Looking at Gale, "Come Gale."

"Yes sire."

Serph and Gale made their way towards the chamber doors when Serph suddenly stopped, "Heat. I want this done smoothly; _discretely_. I do not want ugly rumors being spread about our forces being complacent. Is that clear?" Serph said icily, his silver eyes narrowed into slits.

"What of the queen and Princess Junia?" asked Heat.

"I will inform them when I return. Until then, do not divulge anything. I cannot have the castle being filled with a woman's sentiments." he said coldly.

"And if they insist Sire?" Heat prodded; it wasn't that he wasn't understanding where Serph was coming from, it was just that he wanted to know what it was he was to do for all eventualities.

Without Serph's commands, sure, he would have responses and actions at the ready…But it was the queen and Gale's fiancée that they were speaking about; they weren't his property to control.

If he was to control them in Serph and Gale's absence he had better do so under their rules.

And that was what he was doing.

"Tell them that I specifically told you to not divulge anything. Oh and, this matter need not be informed throughout the whole court. No one else needs to know that Princess Severina has gone missing."

Heat understood.

And with that, Heat found himself alone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla yawned as she opened her eyes wearily. She looked beside her and noticed that Serph had already left. She smiled a bit. He was gone.

For a week.

She would have her freedom.

'Yes…you would see Sera and Jenna more often…and Roland too.' a voice snickered within her mind.

Argilla blushed but said nothing. It was no longer a secret. Serph wasn't there. Now, she would be able to think whatever she wanted to think about.

And what she wanted to think of at that moment was Roland.

Another furious blush found itself on her face. She sighed and allowed herself a smile as she continued to lie in their bed. A moment later, finding the motivation to start the new day, she hopped out of the bed.

She arched an eyebrow; her servants had yet to arrive. But not wanting to waste any more of her "Serph-free" time, she walked over to the bath and left the satin black sheets that she had used to cover her petite body on the floor uncouthly.

She made her way to the basin of water and there, turned the small knob. The water came flowing and she smiled, taking it in her palms, splashing it on her face. She sighed in contentment.

A few minutes later, she made her way towards the tub.

She blinked and shivered as she felt the cold water on the large tub and frowned, "Now how do they do this again?" she asked herself, walking away from there and towards the wall as she followed the indentation within the wall, for the pipes in which the hot water passed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph stopped outside of the hall. Gale raised an eyebrow at him, "You wish to say goodbye to the queen?"

Serph chuckled, "You know me too well. I shall meet you at the stables. Do not worry."

Gale nodded and immediately went their separate ways.

Serph found himself outside their chamber doors with Roland standing where he commanded he stand.

Serph nodded in approval and looked at the guards, "The queen is again free to leave. The people that are intending to enter the chamber must be inspected first; is that clear? The servants, attendants, cleaners whatever."

The king turned towards Roland, "As of now, I am dismissing Priya as Her Highness' attendant. But you, Roland, will protect the queen with your life. I want her safeguarded from anyone and everyone. Is that understood?" he asked; his silver eyes icy.

Roland nodded without saying a word.

"Good."

The guards opened the chamber doors for the king as he stepped towards it. He stepped within and saw that she was not within the bed. He also saw that the blanket was missing as well. As if seeing her invisible footprints on the floor, he walked over to the bath knowing that she would be there.

He stealthily made his way within the aforesaid chamber and there he saw her nude form, her back facing him. He walked noiselessly towards her and there, he put a hand on her bare hip while the other hand went to her shoulder.

The woman gasped and immediately hugged herself as a means to conceal her nudity.

"Calm yourself Argilla. It's only me." Serph said calmly, yet there was amusement in his voice.

"S-serph…" she trailed off, "I thought you have departed milord." she said calmly, replacing her earlier feeling of surprise and now being steadily resolute.

She shivered though as he pressed himself against her.

"I wanted to say farewell Argilla…That's all."

Argilla turned around and stifled a gasp as she was met with his silver mask. Forcing herself to be unbothered by his mask, she raised an eyebrow and steadfastly, "Farewell milord. Have a safe journey." she said unfeelingly.

Serph narrowed his eyes slightly before turning them back to sparkling ones once more and removed his mask, "I thank you My Queen for such kind words."

He suddenly leaned in and softly kissed her, his arms wrapping themselves around her nude body. He could feel his desire for her be rekindled but this wasn't the time…

She stiffened and refused him entry. He nibbled on her lower lip and whispered seductively, "There's no shame in this…"

Argilla could feel her defenses lower their guard at hearing his seductive words accompanied by his ever seductive voice and there, she slowly parted her lips, giving in to her own growing desire…

She may hate this man…but the pleasure that he made her feel was supreme; that was the plain truth.

Serph was glad that this time, she had heeded his words. He kissed her passionately and then, a moment later, he pulled back, flashing his cheeky grin, "I thank you again My Queen. But now, alas, my time is over. I shall see you again in a week. Farewell."

He recovered his mask and put it back on. With a polite bow, he left her alone. Argilla blinked in surprise but nonetheless remained quiet.

'That feeling…' she spoke mentally. Yes; she felt it…the electrical jolt passing through like powerful surges through her veins as he touched her…and looked at her.

She felt a lump in her throat as she continued to look at the empty space in front of her where he used to be…

Had he succeeded?

Had he really seduced her?

Did she really now crave his touch the way he craved hers?

'No!' she shouted internally, her hands clenching into fists. Her body was his, yes, but her heart and mind would remain free…

She vowed it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat gritted his teeth at the frustration.

'Where the fuck are you woman?!' he internally shouted.

Why did she leave? Wasn't she happy?

It was something that Heat couldn't even begin to fathom. He had given her whatever it she wanted…He had given her wealth, power…even a fraction of freedom! What more can a woman want?

"Stupid woman…" he grumbled.

But still, his heart stung painfully. His mind fed him nothing but disgusting images of what may be happening to his wife…If indeed that she had been taken by force, they would most probably know of her identity…And if they did…they would use her to hurt him.

It wasn't a secret that he, Gale and most of all, Serph, had many enemies…They would do everything and anything to get at the three of them…That was why they procrastinated from having wives or having the prospect of a family…

If he could only turn back the time; perhaps he shouldn't have married her…If he didn't…then she wouldn't have been taken…and on the other hand, she wouldn't have…run away.

'Sera…' he mentally anguished, 'Hang in there…I will save you.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera huffed as she continued to trek the deep woodlands. She hand been lucky that Cielo had been there. She wouldn't have known what to do if he weren't…

"Where are we?" she asked, discomfort evident in her voice.

Cielo held her hand tighter as he continued to practically drag her through the forest, "We're far from Arkanadara now; further east from there. This is Ilvika Forest."

"Where are we going?" she asked; the sun's rays were now fully up and had penetrated her robes and now burned her smooth skin.

Not being able to keep up, she abruptly fell to her knees, panting heavily. They had been walking continuously from sunrise…They had been walking for hours…with the end not being in sight. She didn't know how long she could keep this up.

Cielo arched an eyebrow as he saw his companion fall on her knees. She was a slave…she should be used to this kind of exertion…He quickly knelt down and tilted her chin up, "Are you alright?"

She continued to pant but nonetheless, she nodded, "I'm…fine…"

Cielo frowned as he regarded her suffering form, "We're almost there…Come on…"

"Alright…" she stood up, her legs wobbly, openly protesting. Her knees buckled and gave way, but Cielo immediately grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her up. Sera blushed as she felt herself pressed against his chest.

He chuckled, "Ayyaa…you're a whole lotta trouble, you know? Okay, come on." he said as he scooped her in his arms, carrying her, and sped through the forest, catching up with their passé.

Sera continued to blush furiously but said nothing. Half an hour later, she heard the gushing of water. She looked from the arms of Cielo and saw that they were by the waterfalls. She smiled; it was beautiful indeed…

She lightly moved within his arms. He looked at her in question, "What's wrong?"

Her face burned once more as their eyes met and she stammered her words, "I…I'm f-fine now…Thank you…"

Cielo blinked and then smiled cheekily, setting her on the ground carefully, "Are you sure?"

Sera nodded vigorously, "Yes. Thank you."

Cielo nodded and grabbed her hand once more, leading her from the waterfalls and within the woods. "It's not far now…"

A moment later, Sera's eyes widened at what she saw. There was a small community within the forest. There were small houses, huts…animals…

"What is this place?" she asked, her eyes looking from left to right, in awe of what she saw.

Cielo chuckled, "This is the home base of the Resistance. The Arkanadarans have yet to know about the extent of our forces. We have just been recently formed."

"Oh…" muttered Sera as she continued to look at the tree-houses.

He chuckled again as he led her to a small platform, "Come on, get on." Sera immediately followed him and there, a moment later, the platform was hoisted up via pulley.

Cielo led her to a small house up by the tree and ushered her to come in, "Serish, you should stay here for a while and don't go alright? I'll be back as soon as I can." he told her firmly, yet truthfully.

Sera nodded frantically as he sat her on a cushion on the floor.

Smiling childishly at her for a moment, he then proceeded to leave through the slit of the curtain that was the door. Feeling that Cielo has finally gone, Sera let her face droop in sadness. This really was reality. Here she was, far away from Argilla, Jenna and most of all, Heat.

She hiccupped as she fought back her sobs. She breathed in heavily, calming herself.

'No! I have to be stronger!' she said to herself.

It was time to accept the responsibilities of her actions. She had left on her own accord. She should deal with the problems that accompanied it without resorting to being child-like. She furrowed her eyebrows together, "I will become stronger." she vowed to herself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla walked out of her chambers, ready for the day when she was met with Roland's face. She fought back a blush and looked at him evenly, "Roland. Where is Priya?"

Roland cleared his throat, "His Highness had dismissed her."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "What?!"

Argilla wanted to scream in annoyance. Why did Serph do that? Priya was one of the few people that she was fond of…She wanted to lash out at him. She sighed; he had already left. It would mean that she would have to wait a week, until his return, for her to question what he had done.

Right now, she had no choice but to comply.

"Do you know where she is?" Argilla asked Roland calmly.

"No Your Majesty." he replied stoically.

Argilla nodded, closing her eyes before walking away demurely in her pink sari, with him in tow. She had been used to it. Before, she would always feel unnerved and awkward having a personal guard going wherever she went…But now, he became a part of her, just like Priya, that it seemed wrong for her to leave without them behind her.

'I'm sure she's fine. She might have been sent back to her family…' she thought optimistically.

A moment later, she had reached the banquet hall. It was time for breakfast. The entire court bowed on their knees as she was announced. Argilla felt uncomfortable at seeing them; she had never gone to the hall without her husband…

It was at that time that a part of her wished…

'I wish he were here…'

Still walking as demurely as possible, she sat at the right hand side of Serph's cushion. Noting the space, she immediately found herself feeling a bit saddened…She didn't feel right that Serph was missing. She had been so accustomed to him being there that she actually noticed and cared now that he was gone…

'What…what am I thinking?' she thought to herself angrily.

Was she beginning to feel something for him?

'Of course not. I suppose he's been breathing down my neck for a while now that I grew accustomed of his persistent nagging. Now that he's gone, I've yet to get used to it yet again.' she huffed defiantly.

She looked around and met Jenna's eyes. She smiled; Jenna was here. She looked further and noticed the general. She took in his hardened face and his blazing red eyes; Argilla shivered, 'How could Sera love such a man…?'

She looked beside him and noticed that her youngest sister was not present. Why was that so? Where was she? Had she been punished?

She turned her face to her soup and sipped it elegantly. She stiffened as she remembered about Roland. She turned slightly and saw a glimpse of him a few feet away from her. She began to wonder, 'Is his job always like this? Has he had his breakfast?' she thought with wild curiosity.

It was a difficult thing to do, watching over people the way he did towards her…

She wanted so much to tell him to eat with her…but that would be folly. For many reasons. One. He would only refuse her, probably telling her that it wasn't his place. Two. There were people around. If she favored him above all others, they might turn it into a scandal and use that to get Serph against her. Three. There was Serph. She needn't explain what he would do should he find out that his wife had been "frolicking" around with her guard.

So, with a regretful sigh, she returned to her meal.

As the meal was over, she slowly stood and made her way towards Jenna, who had waited for her faithfully. She embraced the woman, "Junia."

Jenna pulled away and nodded, "Queen Amadeus." she regarded her sister evenly, albeit respectively.

The two laughed and Argilla whispered to her ear, "Come. Let us find a more private place to talk."

Jenna nodded, smiling heartily, "I agree."

They reached a comfortable room that was made solely for women and went in. Of course, Roland had to come in first, inspecting the aforesaid room before letting the women enter.

And as they did, he left them to their privacy.

"So, where is Sera?" came Jenna's cool voice.

Argilla frowned, "I do not know. It was a question that I hope would you be able to shed light on…"

Her frown grew as she remembered Sera's sad face, "Jenna?"

"Hm?"

"Has Sera told you anything?" Argilla asked curiously.

"About what?"

"I know when Sera's hiding something from me…Her face yesterday…Actually, her demeanor for the last fortnight seemed…She seemed so sad." Argilla thought warily, her eyes drifting away from the scene, imagining her sister.

Jenna frowned, "I understand. I too had caught her curious expression…It is not like her at all…" She sighed, "But alas, I too had been kept in the dark about this matter."

Argilla closed her eyes and sighed, "I see…"

Well, there was nothing more to do but…

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "Have you noticed the general today? He seemed…preoccupied; as if he were in deep thought. He has got to know where she is."

Argilla nodded, "Of course he knows where she is. It's just a matter of speaking to him. But perhaps he had punished her…" she winced as she paused for but a moment and resumed her words, "If that was the case, I doubt that we could do anything…"

Jenna looked at her as if she grew two heads, "What? Why? The king isn't present. You outrank the general. You could demand to see Sera!"

Argilla shook her head, "That may be so, but it doesn't change the fact that he is married to her. He has a claim on her Jenna…It isn't that simple. The king _gave_ Sera to him. So, by that logic, there is a binding contract between him and the king, thus outranking even _my_ power."

Jenna crossed her arms and growled, looking away, "Why must you always stress on the finer details?"

Argilla couldn't help but laugh. That had always been Jenna's style. She was smart and intelligent; ready to find loopholes at anything and everything, may it be a policy, a contract or a law…But the funny thing was, she always did so for childish reasons and would behave childishly when refuted.

Like now.

"Alright. I would speak to Heat about Sera." Argilla said, laughing lightly. Jenna's eyes lit up with hope but were made to return to its displeased and bored expression as Argilla continued to speak, "But I won't press him about it when he tells me he can't allow us to see her. Is that clear?"

Jenna nodded, and muttered under her breath, "Bureaucrat…"

"I heard that."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where could she be?!" muttered Heat as he looked at the map of their continent. They couldn't have gotten far. There were over ten towns, villages around Arkanadara. He had already dispatched their soldiers with the orders of searching for a young maiden from Flavius Adeodatus with silver eyes and black ebony hair.

He should be there, he thought; and not within the castle…He should be the one searching for her…But he couldn't leave his post. Serph had left the country to him while he was away with Gale…

He couldn't do anything…

'Sera…'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roland stood there in front of the doors, with his arms crossed. With his powerful sense of hearing, he could hear the two women from within, giggling and chatting. He really wasn't all that interested in what they spoke of though, after all, that was their business.

But what got him curious was why the king had suddenly dismissed the young Priya…That, and why he had suddenly tightened the security around the queen.

'Something is afoot.' he told himself steadily, his eyes narrowing as he continued to stand watch, more motivated and alert as possible.

The king probably knew of some news that the queen was endangered…Most especially now that he was away. He wouldn't be able to protect her. Worse comes to worst, that was why he dismissed Priya. In order to make sure that she wouldn't poison or harm the queen…

Of course, he didn't think that Priya would do it; she _could_ do it, but _wouldn't_ do it. She was too fond of the queen…But it was also said that a murderer was also someone whom one least suspected.

He laughed at his stupidity; he was getting sidetracked, allowing his mind to meander when it wasn't supposed to.

But all things being equal, he had a feeling that something awry had happened.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: Names again. **

**Serish: A female Pakistani name. Sera's name as she remained incognito.**

**Ilvika: A Hindu name for Orion. **

**Ilvika (story): Name of the forest to the east of Arkanadara.**


	11. Exchange of Hearts

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS, OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 11: Exchange of Hearts**

Sera waited for Cielo nervously…She had been waiting for Cielo for God-knows how long. He had left to probably speak to his superior. What were they talking about? They were most probably speaking about their "special person"; the man that the other members were flocking around to when they were trekking through the woods…

That and then there was her.

She sighed.

Sera owed her life to Cielo. If he had not been there…the other members would not have taken her with them and would have just left her there to fend for herself…

She had been there when they were talking about her. Cielo had spoken to them and didn't know that she knew…but she knew because she heard them.

Flashback

"_Who is the woman?" one voice said._

"_She's a slave…She was taken captive against her will." Cielo responded evenly._

"_What is her business with us?" another voice asked suspiciously. _

"_I offered to take her away…" Cielo replied casually._

"_Why?! She'll just be a burden to us!" a female voice said. _

"_Listen, the Resistance is about helping those people who had been oppressed by Arkanadara. She came to me, begging me for help! I couldn't just leave her behind! And if none of you can understand that, then none of you deserve to be in the Resistance." _

_Sera's heart skipped a beat as she heard Cielo speak in her behalf…_

'_He…He fought for me…' she thought with so much happiness. _

End Flashback

"He fought for me…" she repeated, with a small smile on her lips.

She knew that she had only met Cielo in less than twenty four hours, but she could tell that he was a good man. He was a man with honor…

He was a friend to her already…

She suddenly clasped her hands together, her fingers intertwined in front of her face, and bit her lip, worried.

'What if they…decide to expel me? Where will I go? What will I do?' she thought worriedly. She cursed herself as she thought such thoughts.

She left Arkanadara so that she may find a way to get stronger; so that she may grow as an individual…She wanted to have her own strength as a person, and not as a mere parasite; dependent on its host.

She wanted to show the world, her sisters…and most especially, Heat, that she could stand on her own; that she was a woman, a person with value…

She was doing this for Heat; so that he may see her for who she really was…so that he may appreciate her and love her for her.

But most of all, she wanted to do this for herself. She needed to know that she was a real person and not a mere lifeless puppet that would twirl and spin at its puppeteer's pull on her strings…

'No!' she vowed to herself, 'I'm through running away!'

She was suddenly brought back to reality as she heard the rustling of the curtain. She immediately stood up and saw a grinning Cielo, "Hey…" he said, his hand on his hip.

Sera looked at him with worried silver eyes, "Hello…Well…what did they say?"

Cielo grinned, "Nothing. I just convinced them to let you stay."

Sera couldn't believe what it was she was hearing! They decided to let her stay? But why? They didn't even question her? There was something amiss…

"But Cielo…wouldn't they want to question me first?" Sera asked timidly.

He shook his head, "Well, that'll come in due time. Maybe tomorrow or the day after; don't worry about that right now. I'm exhausted and so are you. Let's get some rest first, okay?"

Sera smiled tightly, "Alright…" she hesitated and looked from left to right, "Um…Cielo…where will I stay?"

Cielo sweat-dropped, "Right…Well, for now, you're going to have to stay with me. Is that alright with you?"

She blushed and looked down. Cielo scratched his head sheepishly and blushed himself, "Er…sorry about that Serish…You see, your arrival is sort of short notice…But…! I promise I'd be a good boy."

Sera immediately looked at him and saw the faint tinge of pink on his cheeks as he struggled with his words.

"I mean…what I mean to say is that…you don't have to worry about them hands." he said, showing her his hands, "I'll be a real gentleman." he finished, slightly moving back and forth from where he stood.

Sera laughed and she put the back of her hand in front of her mouth, "Oh Cielo…I have no doubt about that…" she giggled.

Cielo, not being able to get the feeling of giddiness out of his body, plopped down right across from her and feigned a hurtful pout, "Why do I get the feeling that you don't believe me?"

Sera sweat-dropped, "It's not that I don't believe you Cielo. I do believe you. It's just that…I find it hard to believe that you were the man who saved me last night…"

Cielo laughed, "Aah…I should have known better!" he said, feigning his anger, "Girls like you are only after the macho-type of a man eh?"

Sera giggled again, "That's what I'm talking about! Hahahaha…Last night, and earlier today, after we escaped, you were so serious…But now…"

Cielo grinned at her, "Well…It depends, Serish. There are times that one has to be a man…and there are times that one should be a child." he finished with a low tone. He smiled sincerely at her, "I'm glad that I met you though."

Sera's heart felt as if it had been caught within her throat as she found herself staring hard into his young and handsome face. She found herself speechless as he continued to smile at her.

"With you," he began, his voice deepening and his sapphire blue eyes twinkling, "I could be a child once more."

She blushed furiously at his remark but said nothing. Cielo nodded and leaned back, "Come on, you can take the bedroom. I'll stay out here." he told her, smiling.

Sera blinked, "No! Cielo; you've done too much for me already…Please…I'll be fine here…" she insisted, her voice meek.

Cielo shook his head, "No deal. You're a lady and as such must be treated like one." He stood and held out his hand, "Come on."

Sera nodded and smiled weakly at him, "Are you certain? You've done too much already…I do not wish to be a burden…" she finished timidly, taking his hand and letting herself be pulled up.

Electrical jolts passed through her as they touched and again she blushed but turned away, not allowing him to look at her.

He led her through the small living room and towards the bedroom. He opened the door for her and motioned for her to get in, "Please make yourself at home milady." he said politely, yet mischievously, grinning.

Sera allowed herself, for the first time, to grin and walked within the room. Cielo closed the door for her firmly and left.

Sera pressed her back against the door.

What was she just thinking about Cielo…?

She shook her head; she was to remain obstinate.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, alone for a week huh?" Argilla asked Jenna, smiling.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm glad. I can't stand that man! He has no class…no sense of decency! Ugh…" she cocked her head backwards, "He…he's incorrigible! He…he keeps doing these things that really annoy me!"

Jenna stood up, pacing back and forth within the room, "I mean, Argilla, what would you think when a man suddenly just…grabs your hands and kisses them! Ugh! He's so annoying! All that I just want to do right now is to…is to…"

Argilla couldn't help but grin as her sister continued to pour out her heart. She could see how serious Jenna was about all of those things about Gale.

Her face was beet red and her silver eyes were fiery…

"…is to strangle him with my bare hands!" she yelled, settling back on the cushion across her sister.

Jenna turned back to her sister who had nothing but a smug grin on her face. She narrowed her silver eyes into slits, "May I ask as to what is so funny My Queen?" she asked; her voice laced with undeniable sarcasm.

Argilla chuckled, "Nothing is funny Jenna…Nothing; except you."

Jenna's eyes dilated as she leaned back, incredulity written all over her features, "Me?!" she asked incredulously, "Why me?!"

Argilla shook her head and closed her eyes as she continued to chuckle. She stopped herself from continuing, however, as she heard her sister growl in displeasure.

She looked at Jenna and sighed, "Did you ever stop to think that Gale has been what we have being talking about for the last ten minutes? Gale this and Gale that is all I ever got to hear out of you…And the way you talk about him, I'm wondering _Princess_ _Junia_," she said, drawling her name and leaning closer to her sister, "whether you loathe him or love him."

The color from Jenna's face drained as she understood Argilla's words as she leaned back further, "M-me?! L-like that…filthy…indecent scoundrel?! I think not!" she defended defiantly, her eyes wide with shock.

Argilla laughed; she was having a lot of fun. She enjoyed letting Jenna crumble this way. Normally, she was as cold as ice and as hard as stone…but when presented with a truly provocative trigger, she melts as quickly as butter melts in fire.

And it would seem that Gale was the trigger.

"What about you Your Highness?" Jenna asked her, her eye narrowing as she grinned; a toothy grin.

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "What about me?"

Jenna leaned closer to her, "How is the king in bed?" she asked vulgarly.

Argilla's eyes widened and she laughed; she had never thought that such vulgar words would come out from her stern sister's lips. She should be offended at the provocative question, but instead, she laughed as she found it funny.

"Well Highness?" taunted Jenna, her eyes never leaving hers, "How _is_ he?"

'She wants to play?' she thought evilly, 'Then let's play!'

Argilla leaned in closer and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "My husband? Oh Jenna…he's most amazing in the matters of intimacy…Ah…he was big! Bigger than anything that you had every imagined…He had me begging for it…Oh Jenna, how we moaned each other's name…You should have been there…His skin was so smooth…and his tongue…such an exquisite tongue that he-"

"Enough!" cried Jenna; her face beet red.

"But I haven't finished!" Argilla yelled defiantly, "Where was I? Oh yes, his tongue-"

"I said enough!"

Argilla burst out laughing. Jenna was never the intimate type. She was the most uncomfortable of the three of them at the subject of erotic pleasure…

She was just happy to know that she hadn't changed…At least, not in that department. She watched with amused eyes as Jenna clutched her heart and breathed in and out heavily within her juni-hito. Argilla almost forgot. Jenna was still wearing the juni-hito.

"Jenna?" Argilla asked.

Jenna glared at her, "This had better not be about your life with the king behind closed doors!" she hissed; annoyed.

Argilla smiled, "No. It's not. I merely want to ask you of your juni-hito. You've never worn the sari. I'm surprised Gale hasn't asked you to wear it."

Here, Jenna grinned evilly, "Oh he did, dear sister. He did."

"And?" she urged her.

"I told him no. I would never part with the juni-hito Argilla. Not until I die." she said seriously.

Argilla looked within her sister's silver eyes and saw the resolution within her eyes and her tone of voice. She could only guess that Gale had already attempted to convince her…but knowing Jenna, she would have refused consistently, never letting her guard down…

She was just proud that Jenna didn't let a man overwhelm her. Or, it was just that Gale wasn't forceful enough; at least, not in the way Serph and Heat were…

She sighed; that was one thing that she envied about Jenna…She had been given to a better man…

'There is no one better you idiot!' her inner self said, 'They're all the same!'

"Why? Did the king force you to wear the sari?" Jenna asked; her voice no longer playful but concerned.

Argilla smiled, "No. He didn't. I just thought that it would be best since I'm marrying into his family. I had better appreciate my husband's culture after all. It's great for the unification process of our countries."

Jenna made a face and she snorted, leaning back, turning her head to the side as she closed her eyes and folded her arms, "Of course it is My Lady. It would prove useful for the unification."

Argilla didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice; who would? Jenna was a frank person. She was also sharp when reading people.

"Argilla," she began, "you should assert yourself against the king. He needs to understand that you're-"

"I will not tolerate your prying into my business Junia." Argilla said coldly, glaring at her.

Jenna was taken aback; Argilla's response was not what she expected…

'Or shouldn't it…?' Jenna thought.

"The king and I are none of your concern. And if you are to give me counsel or any of that sort, I beseech thee that I am not in need of any of them. You may keep them to yourself. Thank you." She stood up and there, looked at her sister with malevolent eyes, "I shall speak to the general. But I will not promise anything. This audience is at an end." and with that, she began to walk out of the room.

Jenna could only look on after her…surprised.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla had been within a chamber, playing the koto, letting its musical notes take her to a faraway place…A place where there was no suffering, no grief…no sadness…no longing…

She gasped as she saw Roland's face within her daydream. She furrowed her eyebrows and her fingers immediately struck a wrong tone, letting its mistake echo softly within the room.

"Your Highness?"

Argilla snapped back up; it was Roland. She had asked for him to keep her company. The room had no guards at the doors, and she had no attendant with her, so, she had asked Roland to guard her, making sure that the room had no secret passageways-a practice that she had picked up in order to follow Serph's definition of "safe", and had him accompany her as well.

It was hitting two birds with one stone.

Roland came in front of her and knelt, "Is there something wrong Highness?"

She shook her head and laughed lightly, "Nothing's wrong Roland. I was just too engrossed in my thoughts that I struck a wrong note!"

Roland nodded, "Is there anything you need My Queen?"

Argilla frowned, 'Is this all that he's ever see me as?' she thought sadly.

"Roland," she began, "you do not have to address me so formally. I may be your queen, but I am also your friend." she told him, smiling.

Roland furrowed his eyebrows, "I am a servant to Her Majesty. To treat her in any fashion other than as a servant bowing to his mistress' desire is treason."

Argilla smiled, "Then it would be treason for you to not treat me as a friend then, considering that it is my desire."

Roland cursed himself; she was making things difficult.

"I am loyal to His Majesty. His words are law."

Argilla blinked, "His Majesty had given you to me; thereby, I have your loyalty."

Roland, feeling his anger rise, slowly raised his head and looked at her, their eyes peering into one another's. Yes. There was no longer doubt in his mind; she did feel something for him.

"My Queen, what is it that you want from me?" he asked steadfastly.

Argilla saw the look in his eyes; they were fighting so hard…She wanted to walk over to him and take him in her arms, telling him that it would be alright; but it would be wrong. She wanted a friend; not a lover…

But she had already admitted to herself that she indeed found herself smitten by him…

She closed her eyes and then opened them once more, smiling, "I want your friendship."

Roland didn't reply. Argilla sighed; she really shouldn't ask this of him. After all, she had already seen how Serph would react when a man would near her…No. She was wrong. She shouldn't ask this of Roland.

'Do not enter the furnace lest ye had the desire to get burned…' she told herself warningly.

She looked at her koto again and deemed that she was no longer interested in playing. She slowly stood up, earning her a curious look from Roland.

She said nothing and proceeded to the doors. Roland opened them for her and watched her move out before walking out himself, closing the doors behind him securely, following his queen.

Argilla had been wondering all day about Sera; but seeing as she had a misunderstanding with Jenna a few hours passed, she did not deem herself ready to face the general with the perpetual foul mood when she herself was having the same foul mood. But playing the koto had relaxed her nerves and she now felt ready to face her sister's husband.

She walked along the halls, knowing where she was to go.

A few minutes later, she had reached the War Room. Roland opened it for her and the people within bowed respectfully at her; the general included.

"Leave us." she said aloud; her eyes meeting the general's.

The staff hurried out of the room without question, leaving her with him and Roland. "Rise General." she told him firmly.

Heat did as he was told and met her sparkling pink eyes, "Your Highness, what can I do for you?" he asked politely, yet gruffly.

"I wish to see my sister milord." she told him truthfully.

Heat nodded, "I'm afraid that it's not possible My Queen." he told her.

"Why not? Explain."

"I had her leave upon a religious pilgrimage. She had offered to embrace Arkanadara's religion and thus made to pray for all of our temples. She would not return for another week My Queen…" he told her apologetically, kneeling.

Argilla raised an eyebrow; Arkanadara and Flavius Adeodatus did not have much of a different religion…Their religion was based on Arkanadaran theology after all…But she could understand if Sera wished to get to know this religion more carefully.

She nodded and bowed, "Thank you for your time milord." she said curtly, yet politely, before sauntering off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat frowned when she was completely out of sight. She couldn't know what had befallen her sister. No. At least, not until he found her first, or until Serph arrived back from Radhakrishna.

He cursed himself; he didn't like to deceive her this way…but the king's commands were absolute.

No one was to know.

Now, aside from the elite soldiers, he had also contacted his informants, feeding them the information. He told them to find a maiden that had Sera's features…

It wouldn't be long now…until he found her.

He clenched his hands into fists; he would find her. He would find those responsible for taking her and would kill them mercilessly, as painfully as possible…

But if he should know that she had left with them with her own accord…he would make sure that she would never do it again. He would make sure that she be punished severely so that she would only think of him and nothing else.

That was his promise to himself. And he intended to keep it.

And then, there was the other problem. Roland; the queen's loyal dog. He still had that sneaking suspicion that Roland desired the queen…He needed to make sure…He would find out.

He would.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are you not worried about Princess Severina?"

Serph frowned within his mask and looked on at the grassy fields, "Yes. Quite. Like you, I've known Heat for as long as I could remember. I know how he would react when overly frustrated. I have never seen him so attached to a woman before." he told Gale in a low tone, his voice hardly audible as they continued to ride.

"And with the things that he tends to get attached to, he gets emotional. I'm wary more about his mental state as a general should the princess not be found."

Gale said nothing but just nodded; yes. If Princess Severina could not be located…or worse, killed, even they cannot predict Heat's behavior. They had an idea of what it would be like…but they cannot be absolutely certain though. It could be described in one word though; disastrous.

Gale sweat-dropped; he really hoped that the princess be found. The sooner, the better. Even now, he worried about how Heat was handling situations back at Arkanadara.

Of course, they had confidence in his capabilities; most especially Serph. He wouldn't have given him control of the country for a week if he didn't trust Heat's strong personage. No; the country would be fine. For now.

Now, it was time to move ahead to the agenda that they had presently set course for.

'Radhakrishna…' Serph thought, grinning.

It was the powerful country to the north. Serph snorted, 'Powerful? They are just arrogant.' he thought haughtily. For centuries, Radhakrishna had not even set foot on their lands and had built tall and strong walls encompassing their whole kingdom.

Serph's eyebrows furrowed, 'They probably thought that we're merely savages who are not worthy of their attention.' he mentally spat.

He then grinned, 'Well, things have changed. They owe me their attention now.'

That was true; Radhakrishna had been a wise and prosperous country. But it had made a critical error; it had been complacent. Thinking that the lands to the south to be unworthy of their attention, they had unwittingly given the people within the opportunity to form communities…that eventually led to whole kingdoms.

Now, they were all unified under Serph.

And now, they were as big as Radhakrishna itself. They were of equal strength now…

Serph laughed; that was the reason for this meeting. Radhakrishna was looking forward to peaceful co-existence with Arkanadara.

Serph sighed; there was a part of him that wanted this land…Like the way he craved Flavius Adeodatus, he craved Radhakrishna. Suddenly, he saw a flash of Argilla's face within his mind and he blinked repeatedly, 'What…?'

He frowned; if he really wanted Radhakrishna, he would wage war…Again, he would find a pretext for war…He would be again on the battlefield, dodging and cheating death…

But, now, things had changed. He wasn't the same man who had brought Flavius Adeodatus on its knees…No.

Things were different now…

He had established the country that he desired for so long a time; he had already created with his bare hands the country that he had aspired and dreamed of for too long a time…And now, he had merely wanted to settle.

He was married now and now looked onward to the prospect of having an heir…

Yes. Should he go to war…everything that he had built could go up in the searing flames of death and destruction. He narrowed his eyes; Argilla would be taken from him…possibly killed, or worse.

No.

As of now, he would halt his military aspirations…

Not for the country's sake…

It was all for her.

'All for you My Queen…'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo softly knocked at the door and waited for her reply. Nothing. He tried again; no response. Grasping the handle gently yet firmly, he pushed the door open and ventured within…

He made his way into the semi-darkened room and smiled. There, on his bed lay his strange angel. He had been right; she had been exhausted…

He walked over to her and looked at her closely. She was lying on her side, the pillow tightly within her arms. Her cheeks were drooping and her full lips set on a quaint little pout.

Cielo smiled; he had made a friend…

She was a rarity though…He had never seen such beauty…Feeling himself get entranced, he quickly shook his head and turned around, 'She's a lady.' he thought, willing his mind to be filled with nothing but chaste thoughts.

And as such, must be respected. It mattered not to him whether she had been used over and over again by the general of Arkanadara or not. All that mattered to him was that she was now free of that demon and was among friends.

He turned to look at her again; he would never see her hurt.

Never.

Flashing a cheeky smile again, he wondered how funny it was that she easily tired. She must have made a terrible slave…

'Unless…' he thought, his mind adrift, 'she wasn't born into slavery but was made into one…'

He narrowed his eyes and his sapphire orbs glowed palely, coldly, 'Those scum of the earth…'

Most probably that was what happened to his angel. She had most probably been stripped of her title and her noble birth ignored and was transformed into a whore…His heart suddenly felt painful and his eyes burned with heat.

Well, she was safe now…

That was the most important thing…

He was glad though…Through out all the times that she had looked at him, there remained within her silver pools, the mark of innocence.

Cielo's heart felt lighter then; she had not allowed herself to be tainted…

She really was an angel.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla had been staring at the window for God-knows how long when she felt a familiar presence. Without looking at the person, she narrowed her eyes; she already knew who it was. She wasn't really in the condition to deal with that person at that moment…

"Amadeus."

"What do you want? I have not summoned for you." she told the person coldly, still not looking at her.

She heard a sigh and then, a soft thump. Argilla turned around and saw Jenna looking at her with sad yet piercing silver eyes, "These are for you." she said, pointing to the small sack in front of her on the table.

Argilla turned to Roland, "Leave us."

He left without hesitation. The two waited for a moment to ensure that they were alone…and then, as the chamber doors firmly shut, the two locked gazes.

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "And what sort of interest should I exhibit for this…mundane and unattractive sack Junia?"

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Really Amadeus…Anyway, I'm not here for a butting of heads with you. I know you need whatever is in this 'unattractive sack'." she finished, drawling.

Argilla narrowed her eyes; she did not appreciate being bested in an argument. So, she made her way to the sack and opened it, peering at its contents. She looked at Jenna with blazing pink eyes, "Vegetables and herbs Junia?! Do you think me a servant!?" she yelled.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "I think not sister. These vegetables and herbs are your hope for the moment."

Argilla was getting tired of this, "I demand to know the meaning of this Jenna."

Ah…so it was back to Jenna now was it?

Jenna smirked within, "I won't insult your intelligence Amadeus. You are perfectly capable of knowing what these things are for…"

Argilla wanted to strangle her sister; she was leading her around…like a donkey with a carrot stick. Tearing her eyes away from her irritating sister, she peered within the contents of the sack again.

"Spinach, tomatoes…rose hips…parsley…horseradish…and…mercury plant." Argilla trailed off.

She looked at Jenna who merely nodded, "I had my servants gather them. I know you'd need them. You have only been married for less than a month. It hasn't been that long…"

Argilla frowned; she knew what Jenna meant.

"Jenna, these are…herbs that would kill the-"

"The devil's spawn." Jenna muttered darkly, cutting her off, "It's not a child Argilla. It's not yours. It's his." she spat venomously.

Jenna walked over to Argilla and held her hands, looking into her surprised and mildly scared pink eyes, "You could be with child…These would ensure that it would not progress…"

Argilla felt a lump in her throat and turned around, "I would never get to use them…the king…"

"Is lustful." Jenna finished for her, "I am quite aware of his shenanigans Argilla. But, there is always a way. Ingest these in the morning." Jenna then took the parsley, "These should be used two to three times a day."

Argilla narrowed her eyes, and looked at Jenna, "Thank you Jenna. I had not even considered this to be a possibility."

Jenna nodded, "The king will be gone for a week. It's enough time to terminate the gestation."

Argilla nodded, "Ah…"

Argilla agreed with Jenna wholeheartedly. She did not wish to have a child with a heartless man like Serph…No…She paled as she imagined what it would be like. She would keep his seed from her womb for as long as she could.

But there came the problem; Serph did mention to her that he wanted an heir…badly.

It would mean that he wouldn't stop mounting her until she bore him a child. Her throat suddenly became very dry; it was a disgusting and disturbing thought.

But on the other hand, if she proved to be infertile in his eyes, he might dispose of her and marry someone else. She laughed at that thought; yes…that would be a more favorable scenario.

Jenna then embraced her sister, "I only want what is best for you…"

"Thank you…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The days had gone by and for Sera, they had been her happiest. She felt guilty at that thought all of a sudden. She missed her sisters terribly. She missed Heat terribly…

She sighed; but it couldn't be helped.

It had been three days now since her stay with the Resistance and now, she found herself by the river, near the waterfalls, with a few other women, washing their husbands' clothes.

She cast her head down and transfixed her eyes on the sparkling water in front of her as she hand-washed Cielo's clothes. She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows together in sheer concentration.

This was the least thing that she could do for him, she thought. That was why she had taken it upon herself to serve her new friend…

She winced a bit as she felt her hands rub painfully together, causing bruises.

She really had no idea of what she was doing…Not really.

"It looks like you need a bit of help there." a gentle female voice said.

Sera looked up at the source of the voice and almost choked at seeing her, "You…"

The young woman smiled warmly as she seated herself beside her, "I should be the one telling you that…"

Sera blushed and looked away, "What are you doing here?"

The woman smiled as she took one of Cielo's shirts, washing it carefully, indirectly showing Sera how it was to be done, "The same thing you're doing here I suppose."

Sera frowned at that. She stole a glance at her companion's hands and there, she saw how it was to properly wash clothes…She felt silly there…She was rubbing the cloth so much that it was nearly torn!

Oh well; she really couldn't blame herself. She was of noble birth after all…

"Aren't you supposed to be at the castle?" Sera asked; a bit irritated at the young woman beside her.

The young woman sighed, "I should be. But the king dismissed me from your sister's service."

"Priya I…"

Priya shook her head, "No. I won't say anything about your identity Princess Severina, princess of the fallen Flavius Adeodatus, rightful wife of Arkanadara's general, The Red Dragon."

Sera nodded, "I'm grateful."

Priya stood carefully, earning her a confused look from Sera. She smiled, "I trust that you know how to wash these clothes now. Take care Sera…"

"It's Serish…" Sera corrected her.

"Ah," Priya nodded, "Serish it is then."

She turned and walked away when she suddenly stopped, "Oh, Serish…"

Sera looked at her and stood, "What?"

Priya looked at her with a small smile, her eyes sparkling…sadly. Sera was taken aback; why was she sad?

"You are very lucky to have captured not one but two passionate hearts…" she said, smiling tightly.

Sera's face burned; two hearts?

Did she mean Heat…? Of course she did! But what about…?

"You misunderstand if you are speaking of Cielo. He regards me nothing more than as a friend…" Sera said, whispering.

Priya giggled, "Do not be so bashful…Love is a bit tricky isn't it?"

Sera peered at her closely, "What do you mean?"

Priya sighed, "Just when you think that you've found the one for you…you see someone else…"

Sera's cheeks blushed beet red as she read the message hidden within Priya's innocent statement.

"No…Cielo is…"

"Take care of the Prince…"

"P-prince…?" she asked, stammering at her most unexpected discovery.

Priya laughed, "Yes…He was from a fallen tribe further east from Arkanadara. They were called the Sanada Clan. They specialized in stealth. Their fighting style is unique…using the shadows to blend in the surroundings…But of course, they only used this for hunting…never for killing other human beings."

Sera's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Priya nodded, "Well, it's a long story…and I am confident that he himself would tell you the rest…"

Sera could only nod in concurrence, flabbergasted.

Priya smiled again, "Good luck _Serish_." And with that, she walked away from her. Sera could only look on as Priya's back got visibly smaller and smaller as her distance became farther and farther away…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat ran a shaking hand through his hair. It had been three whole days and two whole nights now since Sera's disappearance…and still there wasn't a trace of her.

He growled, "How the hell can one girl with her odd features elude an entire elite task force?!" he cursed.

He slammed his fists on the table in frustration. The villagers and the townsfolk had all been questioned but…so far no lead had yet to present itself.

He gritted his teeth in anger.

'No one had better touch you Sera…for if they will, I will make sure that they suffer a most agonizing death!' he thought possessively.

Closing his eyes, he sat down and slowed his breathing; no. He would find her…If the rebels were hiding her, then, he would find them and crush them.

His mind raced as he traced back all of the events that had thus far led to his current predicament. He would merely contact his spies again and ask them once more…There wasn't any other choice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph looked on the darkened sky, lazily smoking his pipe when Gale came, "It's a beautiful country Your Grace." he commented.

Serph nodded, without looking at him, "That, it is Gale."

"The negotiations have gone well."

Serph nodded, "Yes. They have."

"What are your plans?"

Serph laughed, "Nothing."

Gale looked at him as if he grew two heads, "Nothing?" he asked in disbelief.

Serph turned to look at him with a boyish grin on his face, "I mean it. Nothing. As of now, I have no other plans for this country other than as what we had previously discussed. This is a peaceful meeting between two leaders of the respective countries that they are leading…"

Gale blinked, "O-of course…"

Serph laughed again, "Don't give me that look Gale. I've…made up my mind."

Gale's eyes narrowed slightly, "Made up your mind? Or had changed it?"

Serph's boyish grin disappeared and he stood, taking his pipe and setting it on the table, "What are you implying?"

Gale immediately shook his head, his emerald pools returning to their original stoic demeanor, "I imply nothing Highness. I merely noted your shift of disposition with regards to the Radhakrishnans…I had expected that we would…"

"You are not to expect anything from me Gale." Serph sneered coldly, "Nothing."

Gale bowed, "Of course…Forgive me…"

A moment later, he disappeared.

Serph gritted his teeth; he needed to control his emotions better and get his façade fortified. He knew of what Gale spoke…and what it was he was implying…

Of course.

King Shailendra III had decided to put peace as his current priority because of a woman…Serph laughed at that; it was sheer weakness…But he didn't care. He would make the world perfect for his family…He would make sure of it. And if Radhakrishna would wage war at them, that would be the time that he would take up his arms.

And for the first time ever, he wouldn't be the one who would draw first blood…

No.

Not him; not this time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla smiled as she continued to embroider the white handkerchief within her hands. She had been trained by her late mother about how to do it…She used to tell her that embroidery told of a woman's intelligence, grace and elegance…

She smiled at the memory of her mother; her stepmother, the mother she and her sisters shared. She smiled; she may not be her real mother, but she felt all the love a mother could pass on to her child from her…Argilla loved her as she would a real mother…

'I wonder what she would think of me now…' she thought sadly, thinking now of her current state.

Not only had she led her country to ruin by letting them fight a war that they cannot possibly win, she had also capitulated with the enemy by consenting to their blasphemous marriage…

And now, to make matters worse, she had conceded to the notion of murder. Yes. She considered it murder; murder in cold blood.

She shut her eyes tightly as she forced such ugly thoughts from her head. But alas, she could not.

How many days had it been since she had started ingesting those herbs…and using those plants? Mere days…but for her suffering soul, it seemed much longer than that.

But still, Jenna was right. She could not afford to bring a child into their loveless marriage…And knowing her husband, he would only transform their innocent child to that of a beast full of nothing but greed and carnage…

No.

She wasn't that selfish…

She would save her child…even if it meant killing him. She furrowed her eyebrows together as she thought more and more of her conundrum.

She sighed.

"Something the matter Highness?"

She stiffened then lightly laughed; she had been so wrapped up about her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that Roland was still within the chamber.

She halted her finger-work and looked at him, smiling, "Nothing's wrong."

Roland nodded then directed his gaze elsewhere…

'Anywhere else but me…' she thought sourly.

She frowned at that thought. Wasn't she a nice person enough for him? Wasn't she a good enough mistress to him? He would rather pretend that she didn't exist rather than speak to her at all.

Well, she really didn't know that for certain. She sweat-dropped; she really shouldn't be assuming things.

'Many people died at wrong assumptions…' she trailed off mentally.

Replacing her frown with a small smile instead, she looked at him again, "Roland…?"

He looked at her with dead fisheyes, "Yes milady?"

Something within her shivered at seeing him; he looked…disturbing.

Wanting to get over her unfavorable reaction, she giggled, "You never did tell me of what happened to your country…We never got to finish our conversation up at that hill…on that day…"

Her guard had not an ounce of change of countenance whatsoever, but she knew that he felt apprehension within his gut; she could practically feel it oozing out of him.

"There's nothing to tell really milady." he told her curtly.

She giggled, "I highly doubt that. People, no matter the stature at the socio-economic strata would always have a story to tell…"

He looked at her with steely eyes, "My country, my tribe, was defeated. That's all…"

Argilla was taken aback; his eyes, once dull, now blazed at her, filled with emotions that she couldn't even begin to fathom…She understood though…That part of his life had been painful; even to recall such a memory proved to be a feat of the most arduous endeavors…

No.

She would not be the one to stir such ill feelings within her companion. As a good mistress, she hadn't that right.

"I apologize." she told him truthfully, casting her head down in which, doing so, she had dropped her handkerchief on the floor.

"Oh!" she exclaimed; embarrassed. She immediately made to bend to retrieve it, when Roland had beaten her to it. He took the handkerchief in his hand, not seeing the queen…

Argilla blushed beet red as their hands touched…It was meaningless; hardly any contact at all…But there was no mistaking it; the invigorating feeling that she felt for him on that day, on that hill so many weeks ago still continued to plague and haunt her…

"Oh…!" she exclaimed.

Roland recoiled his hand back with lightning speed. Still kneeling, he offered her, her handkerchief back, "I am the one who must apologize for that shameful display…"

Argilla, who had now leaned back on her chair, no longer cared for the handkerchief and merely gazed deeply at Roland, "Roland…"

Roland could feel his inside swirl with emotion as his name passed through her lips so effortlessly…He looked at her and saw how her face glowed, how her pink eyes sparkled as she looked at him…He could feel his resolve beginning to crack as he felt his ache to touch her grow at an accelerated rate…

How he longed for her…for his Lady…for his Mistress and Queen…

Argilla saw the emotions of longing within his eyes…and she was glad; but at the same time, angry. She knew that he wanted her…and had come to terms that she, in turn had wanted him…But given as to who they were, mistress and servant, their attraction would never go anywhere.

Nowhere but towards the direction of the gallows…

The king would have them condemned the moment he learnt of their attraction towards one another…

The Queen would be condemned…because of him.

"Roland…" she spoke once more.

"Milady…?"

She sighed, "Why won't you ever look at me? Why do you always look away?" she asked painfully, a stinging pain within her chest.

He cast his head down, "I have not the right to gaze upon you…"

She immediately felt angry, "Feelings are free Roland…"

Now it was his turn to be angry, "No…they are not Highness…To be able to live your life the way you want it to with the person that you want…Those things are never free."

She stiffened at his statement; completely agreeing with him…It mattered not whether the person was rich or poor…

"You and I have obligations to the people around us and have responsibilities to the posts that we occupy. I cannot be your downfall…" he said firmly, looking at her with resolute eyes, standing up from where he knelt. He offered her, her handkerchief back and she took it from him without saying anything.

Argilla was speechless…She couldn't believe that he would actually say such things to her…She could feel her chest tighten at his cruel yet truthful words…

She quickly looked away, not able to say anything more. She had been rejected; but…at least now, she knew really of how he felt…

"Is there anything I could do for you Highness?"

"No…Thank you." she told him firmly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph pulled the reigns of his horse, willing it to stop. They had just arrived from Radhakrishna…A whole week had already gone by…

'A week that felt more like a century…' he thought dryly.

A small smile suddenly found itself on his lips; he couldn't wait to arrive home…Not only would he see his queen again, but he would get to know whether or not she was with child…

The chances were good, favoring him of course…

After all, he had dismissed too many of his women, too soon…It was because that they had conceived…

He grinned within his mask; he couldn't wait to see her…He got down from his horse and let his servants take the stallion to its stable.

Turning to Gale, he spoke firmly, "I shall meet you and Heat in an hour."

Gale bowed politely and said nothing.

Serph walked away from him, heading for the castle…He wondered what his queen had been up to the last week…

'If I know her, she had been thinking of doing things that are unlawful but not really exercising it…She's got a dirty mind, she has…' he thought smugly.

Amadeus was both royalty and a commoner. She was both a deity and a mortal…There were many things in her life that she had craved of doing; but of course, she always saw her position as royalty first…

That was why she was always the righteous one…But that didn't mean that she would completely submit to the rules…

He saw that firsthand when she fought for her people at the battlefield…He saw it again when she denied him his right as a husband and even attacked him.

He sighed; it was what he loved about her…

He suddenly stopped.

Love?

He narrowed his eyes and shook off the thought of weakness. If he did love her, he would never admit it. Never.

He arrived at their chambers and threw the doors open, revealing her and her physicians. He had asked for her to check her fertility just before he left; it was a good thing that she had done what he had asked of her.

He grinned at her and turned to the physicians, who had by now, kneeled humbly before his feet, "Rise."

The three women rose and cast their heads down on the floor instead.

"What say you about the queen's condition?"

The head physician, who was an elderly woman, raised her head, "The queen is not with child My King."

Serph frowned heavily within the mask. He was disappointed…In actuality, the word "disappointed" couldn't even begin to explain what he felt at that very moment. He was distraught; dismayed…

He stole a glance at his wife who merely gazed at the window, unbothered, unfazed at the discovery. He could feel his anger rise; how dare she be calm like this?!

How dare she be that calm when he was there, ready to crush someone out of sheer anger and disappointment?!

How dare she not conceive!?

'Something is going on here…' he told himself.

He had taken it upon himself to be intimate with her at an almost nightly basis…How could she have failed to conceive? It was purely illogical in his view…

He turned to the physicians again, "Get out."

The three left with haste.

Serph did not really wish to ask them about issues of fertility. No; he knew he was fertile enough. If she failed to conceive at his past passionate endeavor, he would merely double his efforts, now would he?

He touched his mask and removed it, setting it on the table.

"I trust that you had been faithful?" he said silkily as he made his way to her standing form by the window. He walked up to her and embraced her from behind. She snorted and held his hands, slowly prying them away.

He didn't let go and held on, chuckling, "Aa…I've grown weary Argilla…" he whispered into her ear.

She growled, "Then perhaps My King should get some rest…After all, his journey had been tiring…"

He chuckled again, "I've longed for you…" he whispered seductively.

Argilla wasn't really in the mood for such things; not that she had ever been in the mood whenever she was with him in the first place.

Wanting to distract him, "I have yet to hear of my sister, Your Grace. Where has she gone?"

At hearing her question, he immediately released her. That was right. He still had to speak to Heat about that…It was a pressing matter…He really needed to deal with that issue. Argilla wasn't going anywhere; she would be there when he would retire…

Their little activity could wait.

He took a step back. Argilla raised an eyebrow and turned around, facing him, "What is the matter milord?" Something told her that it wasn't just mentioning Sera that had gotten him out of the mood…

It wasn't that she wasn't thankful either. It was just that, the king wasn't the type to capitulate so easily…Something was amiss. She could feel it…

Serph grinned at her, "I cannot stay My Queen…But rest assured, I shall return to you before the night is over, and then, I would answer your questions to the best of my abilities…"

Not waiting for her response, he bowed courteously and left her.

Argilla could only narrow her eyes at him. He promised her that he would answer her questions…He had better live up to his word; she had many questions to ask him…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna crossed her arms; she had heard from Argilla that her sister was to return that day from her religious pilgrimage…but it was not so. She had still to return. She had asked Argilla about it but she said that she knew nothing…

She sighed; there was something good that came from all of that though. The king and her fiancé had arrived.

Perhaps Gale could fill her in some of the missing details…

She frowned, "That is…if he would even consider me worthy…"

"Worthy of what?"

Jenna stiffened; he had a bad habit of doing that to her. She turned and looked at him stoically, "Gale…"

Gale blinked; since when did she start calling him by his name and not his title? He couldn't help but give off a small laugh; she really was headstrong. She wasn't hesitant to speak her mind…

"Where is my sister?" she asked him calmly; her arms folded, the white paint on her face making her look colder, matching her unfeeling silver eyes…making her appear cadaverous.

Gale repressed a shudder; he had been cold and unfeeling all his life…But Jenna seemed to outdo him even in that…

Aside from appraising her appearance and focusing on her question, Gale internally was in turmoil. What was he to tell her?

'Just what Serph told you to tell her.'

'Absolutely nothing.'

"I know not of your sister's whereabouts." he spoke stoically, mimicking her stance.

Jenna could feel her discomfort and annoyance grow; how come no one was telling them anything?! Her mind raced. Suddenly, she came to a conclusion. Her silver eyes widened, 'They're not saying anything because they've been ordered not to. They're hiding something!'

Her mind reeled; something had happened to Sera…!

She gasped and Gale raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

She gritted her teeth and set her arms on her side, clenching them tightly into fists. Her silver eyes flashed dangerously, "You know something! Tell me!"

Gale was amazed; she saw right through him…He really must commend her; she had done what most could not. But be that as it may, he could not tell her anything; at least, not yet.

He shook his head; he wasn't telling her a complete lie either. He really _didn't _know of her sister's whereabouts. If he did, or rather, if anyone of them did, they wouldn't be in this fiasco!

But still, he did feel quite the feeling of awkward remorse. He couldn't bear to be in her presence for much longer.

He nodded, "As much as I've enjoyed this trivial conversation, I must go. The king has asked for me."

Jenna frowned as he turned and walked away. She did the only thing that she could think of to make him stay, "Wait Gale! Please!"

Please.

Gale stopped and made a face; he had never before heard such a word from her lips…Never this desperate. He turned and peered into her face. It mirrored her desperate tone. Sighing, he walked over to her, no longer surprised to see that she had not moved a step back, and took her hands in his, giving them a reassuring squeeze, "I know nothing of Princess Severina." he told her, his emerald eyes boring into hers, "But I shall tell you when I do."

Jenna could feel herself being dizzy within his mesmerizing gaze that she couldn't move a strand of her hair…

His touch on her hands felt so warm…She sighed; she would not really openly speak of it…but his touch, at that moment, was all that could soothe her.

He let go a moment later and left altogether.

Jenna closed her eyes, "Sera…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Heat," Serph said as he arrived at the War Room, "what is the status of your search?"

Heat frowned, "Nothing had been resolved."

Serph growled, "And what is the reason for this?" he seethed angrily, his silver eyes narrowing into slits.

Heat met his king's gaze steadily, "The nature of this investigation works against me Your Highness."

Serph flared at him, "I've made you general so that you may bring me the results I want; not so that you could make flimsy excuses!" He paused before continuing, "Honestly Heat; I am quite displeased with your performance…"

Heat cursed himself inwardly at his lack of results…He vowed to double his efforts.

"I have not found Raveeh or Princess Severina; but I had captured more of the rebels." he stated, diverting the attention.

Serph narrowed his eyes, "Where?"

"The Sanada territory."

Serph nodded; that was the tribe to the east that had fallen to them two years ago.

"And?" he urged Heat to continue.

"They were captured while gathering supplies for their base. The townspeople were helping them."

Serph's eyes burned, "What have you done to the people helping them?"

Heat narrowed his eyes, "I've had them tortured for the information before disposing of them."

Serph grinned within; Heat was still Heat…

"Aah…"

"I've also caught a few of them from each and every town…" he shook his head, "I've had the villages searched…and some of them, burned, so as to show the reward of being disloyal to the crown. But so far, the rebel's forces are scattered…They could not be located."

Gale touched his forehead, "That's because the rebels' stronghold isn't located on any of the towns…"

The two turned to him. Gale blinked lazily, "The towns merely serve as supply depots; nothing more. They are located somewhere else…somewhere where they know the terrain and can manipulate the surroundings…"

Heat growled, "The forests."

Gale nodded, "Yes. It is highly probable that they had taken up refuge within the thick forests."

Serph frowned, "It would make it harder for us to draw them out…" he trailed off, looking at the map.

"There are forests at every direction." he said, irritated.

Gale nodded, "I need more time to devise a plan. I need a second opinion."

Heat and Serph raised an eyebrow but did not question him. Gale was brilliant; in all the ways that mattered. He wouldn't be doing anything that would prove to be disadvantageous to them.

Needless to say, they trusted him…

Serph looked from Gale to Heat who looked nothing short of distraught. He knew that his friend missed his wife terribly…After all, if he could miss Argilla so much in a week, Heat would long for Severina a thousand fold since she was missing…

He put a hand on his shoulder, "Locate the Princess Heat. That is your main priority. Leave the rebels to us."

Heat looked within Serph's eyes; he was glad that his friend and king understood. Serph just didn't want to appear weak by sympathizing. That was why he gave the finding of the princess as a formal order and chose not to offer him comforting words…

Gale suddenly spoke up, "What of the Princess Junia? She is becoming increasingly suspicious."

Serph sneered, "Do you really need me to explain as to how you could tame your woman Gale? But, no matter. Tell her the truth. Tell her that Princess Severina had been taken by the rebels and that we are doing all that we could to retrieve her."

Gale nodded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: More names. **

**Sanada****: A samurai clan who became vassals of the Toyotomi clan (Toyotomi Hideyori and Toyotomi Hideyoshi). The most famous of which is Sanada Yukimura who had a long dispute with the Tokugawa shogun and his brother Sanada Nobuyuki who sided with the Tokugawa during and after the battle of Sekigahara at 1600. ****Sanada Yukimura is well known for victories against Tokugawa Ieyasu's overwhelmingly large armies.**

**Sanada (story)****: The name of a tribe to the East of Arkanadara. **


	12. Winds of Change

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: LEMON, OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 12: Winds of Change **

Argilla stared at the ceiling with unfeeling pink eyes. She clutched the warm satin sheets tightly to her bare body as she laid her head on her husband's bare chest, sighing.

She heard a chuckle erupting lowly from within her husband's throat, annoying her…but nonetheless, she thought nothing of it.

"Now…Serph…tell me." she whispered, against the warm yet cool air around them.

Serph's face hardened at bit at hearing her…He knew that he ought to tell her. There really was no point in procrastinating. She had given herself to him that night willingly. He didn't even have to coax her into his bed that night.

He only had to kiss her and that was how it all began.

Flashback

_His hands threaded upon her pink silky threads as they sat side by side on his bed. He looked within her soft pink eyes and saw only submissiveness in them. He grinned. He slowly leaned in and closed his eyes…with her doing the same. _

_Soon after, their lips met in a soft and slow kiss…_

_She moaned as her hands felt their way on his chest, settling on his shoulders…She felt herself drawn to him as his strong arms encircled her petite waist, pulling her against him. _

_She shyly parted her lips and there, did his hungry tongue invade her mouth. Serph's kiss then transcended all gentleness as he devoured her mouth roughly. She whimpered in his mouth but made no move to part from him…_

_From her waist, his hand traveled up to the edge of her sari and there started to unwrap her slowly…sensuously…_

_His lips then left hers and began to trail wet kisses along her throat and then along her collarbone, nipping and suckling every now and then. _

_She moaned and grabbed onto Serph's robes as his lips found her jugular and bit down, hard. She arched her head backwards and openly moaned, "Aa…Serph…" _

_He chuckled as he heard her sweet sound of music flowing from her elegant and delicate pair of lips…His fingers, now having succeeded at undressing her, now held her firmly against him and there softly yet gently push her on her back. She complied and there, lay on her back, waiting for him to take the next step. _

_He slowly undressed himself and when he was done, he looked at her again and there, did his manhood throb almost painfully as he saw her heaving and gaping chest. There, on her back, she waited for him patiently…Her pink eyes were on his…she looked so timid…so vulnerable…so weak. _

_She was right there…right for the taking. _

_He smirked and there, he slowly got on her and leaned down, kissing her once more. And as soon as he did, her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him closer to her. This was the first time that she had ever done this…_

_She had never been voluntary whenever he would decide to make love with her. He had always to "persuade her" in order to respond to him. _

_But now, she did it without being asked. _

_And what was more was that she had kissed him back with equal passion; her lips and tongue battling his with urgent fervor. _

_A moment later, his lips left hers and again traveled downwards…on his throat, and there, found themselves on the valley of her plump breasts. His hands, meanwhile, meandered all over her body, from her long and smooth legs to her flat belly, and onto her arms, leaving electrifying streaks of energy along its wake on her skin. _

_She moaned as his lips found her breast and there suckled on it as hungry as a newborn child. Her hands tightened their grip on him and he chuckled, lifting his head up so that their eyes met. With a grinning face, he spoke "Worry not. I'm not going anywhere…" he spoke seductively. _

_She blushed. _

_He bared his teeth at her and there returned to his task. His lips once more were on her breast while his other one had now traveled upwards, cupping her other unattended breast sensuously, slowly. _

_She squealed though as he bit her pink nipple, "Serph…!" _

_He chuckled again and then had his lips leave her ample chest, kissing the skin on her flat belly and then…on her abdomen. _

_He rose from her suddenly and their eyes met. She looked at him with questioning eyes and he looked at her with firmness and cold resolution, "You will bear me a child." _

_She felt a lump in her throat but said nothing. Serph then touched her knees and parted her legs. He pulled at her legs, consequently drawing her closer to him; drawing her core towards his waiting and twitching manhood. _

_His hand reached out for her neck and caressed her skin softly while his other hand had his fingers slowly dive within her inner lips. She gasped and grasped the sheets around her as his fingers moved freely, to and fro within her. _

_She moaned his name openly as her body began to heat up, her skin felt as though it was burning as he continued to take her higher upon the pillar of conscious pleasure. _

_She bit her lip almost painfully and bucked her hips, matching his thrusts and moaned uncontrollably. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead and on her chest as he continued to take her painfully slow towards her final destination…to paradise…to nirvana. _

_She prayed and prayed that she arrived sooner…And soon after, her wish, her silent prayer had been heard…and granted. _

_She let out a cry of pure ecstasy, completely disoriented about her surroundings. Serph grinned and exited her inner lips, marveling at the sight of her nectar on his fingers. Without hesitation, he brought his fingers up his lips and suckled them dry. _

_He looked at her again and saw a dreamy expression on her face. He smiled and there, pulled her legs towards him once more. From there, he entered her tight and wet core. Argilla's eyes shot open as she once more felt a larger and stiffer intruder wedged in between her legs. _

_Without hesitation, he moved furiously within her. Argilla groaned and there bucked her hips towards him, intensifying the electrical and blissful experience for the both of them. _

_Serph then leaned down and supported his weight on her by being on his elbows as he continued to wildly thrust within her…Like a caged animal, he pillaged her body with the anger and force of a hurricane. _

_Argilla's eyes dilated at an extreme degree as overwhelming pleasure overtook her sense of being…_

_The two continued to pant loudly, making the air around them all the more damp…Serph looked at his wife's face and saw her eyes widened, her lips parted, her mouth agape. Argilla tightly wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to move within her, letting her walls crush his manhood from within. _

_Serph gritted his teeth and had his eyebrows furrowed as she did so, the pressure of her legs on his hips driving him further to go even faster, even deeper still within her excruciatingly tight passage. _

_Soon, nirvana had been revealed to the two heathens…And there, did their beliefs suddenly materialized…The two walked hand in hand within nirvana…_

_Serph grunted and froze, burying himself within her, up to the hilt as he released his essence within her womb. Time froze at that moment; there was only a moment of pure bliss, clarity…and serenity. _

_Emotions from all corners of the universe flowed through them as they had become one. Their love embrace of both body and soul had enabled them to hear the life force of the earth…letting their ears hear even the slightest sound…the sound of a raindrop just outside their window…the otherwise silent whisper of the cool breeze…the happy chirp of a bird in the air…_

"_Serph…!!" she screamed as she herself released her essence…her nectar, letting it intertwine and mix with his. _

_With a low growl, Serph collapsed on her…And for the first time, it was she who had caught him with open arms…_

"_Serph…" she moaned, closing her eyes slowly… _

End Flashback

Ah yes…it definitely felt invigorating to have her this willing…this loving of him.

Of course, he knew that it was a silent trade from her part. She had slept with him in exchange for information about her sister.

He could choose not to tell her; but…he was still a man of honor. He would keep his end of the bargain.

Putting a firm hand on her shoulder, he slowly pushed her away from him. Argilla had understood and had now, sat up, bringing with her, the sheet, covering herself.

Serph sat up as well and looked at her seriously, "Argilla. Your sister had disappeared without a trace. She had been missing for the last week. I had an investigation done and we had concluded that she had been abducted by the rebels."

Argilla's eyes began to water as she registered the words that he had spoken within her mind.

Her sister…was gone?

"I do apologize if Heat hadn't been entirely truthful. I had asked him to keep the truth from you. I had told him that I would be the one to tell you personally…" he told her unflinchingly.

Argilla, being speechless suddenly broke into tears, burying her face in her palms. Serph looked at her with cold eyes; 'Weak…' he told himself as he regarded his wife. A smile suddenly tugged itself upon his lips…

Such tragedies often became useful…if one knew how to manipulate them…

Reaching for her, he gently drew her within his arms, holding her gently, yet tightly against his chest. Argilla sobbed harder against him; he could feel her tears trickling down on his skin. Balling her hands into fists, she pounded on his chest wildly…hitting him without reserve.

"I promise you…I shall bring her back."

Argilla didn't know why…but at that moment, the man that she hated, became the only crutch that she could rely upon, upon that dire moment…And so, at hearing his promise, she held on to him as tightly as she could, clinging to him desperately.

Ah…just the reaction that he was counting on…He wasn't disappointed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera rubbed her flat stomach. She was within Cielo's home, within Cielo's room, looking out through the window, staring at the stars. It was night now and she wondered for a moment whether or not she was with child.

Her stomach churned at that thought. It wasn't that she repulsed her would-be child. It wasn't that. It was just that, how was she raise it when it was born? Not only that, but she herself was unsure of whether or not she would still be alive when the time came…

'I don't even know where I'll be by that time…'

She didn't even know what the point of her running away was anymore…Her whole life was there at Arkanadara and she had thrown all that away. She said that it was for her to discover herself; to get stronger.

But right now, she felt lost.

What was she doing here? Why was she there in the first place?

It was then, as she thought about it that her eyes began to brim with tears. Sobbing faintly, she laid her head on her arms.

Unbeknownst to her, Cielo had entered the room and was now gazing at her sympathetically. The room was completely dark with the exception of the moon's pale light from the window.

He walked closer to her and draped a hand on her shoulder, "Serish?" he asked, lowly, concern evident in his voice.

Sera immediately stiffened and straightened up, "Cielo…!" she exclaimed, wiping her tears way.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his sapphire eyes peering at her silver ones.

She nodded and smiled weakly. Not only had she run away from her responsibilities, now she had also involved someone else. She had involved Cielo. Who was she kidding? She was nothing more than a fraud.

This man had taken her from Arkanadara without question. He had convinced the Resistance to accept her. And now, he had taken her within his very home…

And she didn't even have the decency to tell him her real name.

She closed her eyes as she felt the emotion of guilt overwhelm her senses. Cielo knelt down and embraced her, "Hey…Is there anything that I could to…?"

Sera clung to him tightly as he held her…

She pulled away a moment later; she couldn't take it anymore…The more seconds ticked by, the more guilty she felt…

She didn't want to live like this anymore.

"Cielo, I have something to tell you…" she breathed out.

Cielo pulled her to her feet and tugged at her to sit on the bed. She followed suit, no longer uncomfortable at the idea of them being in one bedroom.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

Sera sighed; how was she to begin all of this?

"First of all…my name isn't Serish." She paused and looked at Cielo, gauging his facial expression. But his face betrayed nothing; it was the same as before.

He nodded, "Go on." he whispered.

She took a deep breath, "My real name…is Sera." she paused; she didn't know how she was to continue.

Her eyes widened though as she felt Cielo's hand on hers, squeezing it tightly, "You can trust me…Sera…"

She blushed but nonetheless, found the strength to continue, "I am from Flavius Adeodatus…I'm not a slave…My name in court is Severina Fausta Flavia and the youngest sister to Arkanadara's Queen Amadeus Caelestis Flavia…I am married to Arkanadara's general…The Red Dragon…Heat…" she finished with a choke.

She couldn't bear to meet his eyes, and so she turned them away. She was getting nervous; why wasn't he saying anything? She could only wonder as to what he was thinking. Whatever it may be though, she knew one thing. She couldn't stay with him any longer.

Sera suddenly stood and bowed to him, "I thank you for your hospitality Prince of the Sanada…"

Cielo's sapphire eyes widened at that; how did she know that? Immediately, his hands flew to grab hers in lightning speed as she took one step forward, "Where are you going?"

She sighed, "I know that I am no longer welcome within your home…Rather than disgrace myself by overstaying my welcome, I would rather brave the wilderness…I bid you farewell…"

He chuckled and Sera frowned; what was so funny? For the past week that she had been with Cielo, she had noticed that about him. He tended to laugh at almost anything that might strike his fancy.

No matter the rank of pertinence, he would laugh at it convivially…

"What may I ask is so terribly hilarious that you find it a worthy receiver of your attention?" she asked, trying to quell her growing irritation.

Cielo shook his head as he stood up, never letting her hand go, "I believe you Sera. I knew from the beginning that you were of royalty…"

Sera stiffened; he had an idea from the very beginning? How?

"And I also knew that Serish wasn't your real name." he told her with a small laugh.

Her eyes widened still.

Cielo stood right in front of her and let her hand go and smiled gently, "It was easy to tell whether you were of noble birth or not…I knew that you were from Flavius Adeodatus…I also knew that you were no mere peasant. I saw it with your behavior…You were never trained for manual labor nor were you ever exposed to much physical exertion. I first noticed that when we were at Ilvika Forest. You tire easily…and the rest was easy…You cannot cook, or maintain the house…You cannot even wash clothes properly."

She blinked in astonishment but he wasn't through yet. He chuckled as he continued, "I knew that Serish wasn't your real name. Serish is an Arkanadaran name. You are obviously from Flavius Adeodatus."

He smiled again, "That's how I knew…"

She felt ashamed and blood rushed to her face, "What will happen now?"

Cielo sat down, "Now…? Sera…I promised you that I would help you…I'll continue to do that. But…now that you've told me about this, I would be pleased if you would tell me…everything."

Sera sighed; he was right. She owed him that much. And so, for hours the two sat together with Cielo listening while Sera talked. She had told him everything…From the moment that she was brought in the castle, to the time that she married…to the time she ran away.

Sera looked down, "What will become of me?"

Cielo's serious face softened, "Nothing…"

"Huh?" Sera asked, lifting her face so that their eyes met, "What do you mean?"

Cielo felt no ill will against his angel. He was glad that she had chosen to tell him the truth relatively early. It had just been a week since her arrival and she had already begun to grow on him. Now, as he looked at her for who and what she really was, he felt all the more bent to protect her.

"Your secret is safe with me Sera…But…"

"But…?" she prodded innocently.

"You must keep this between you and I alone."

Sera nodded and Cielo continued, "Knowing Heat…He wouldn't stop tearing down trees and burning down villages just to find you. That is why, even if you are here, you must keep your friendship to a minimal number of people and keep your secrets well guarded."

She raised an eyebrow, "Why are you doing all of this for me?"

Why indeed?

Cielo smiled, "Because you are a human being made of flesh and blood…just like me and everyone else in this world. You ran away because you were kept like a slave, thus becoming one. You asked for my help and I gave it. I won't abandon you now just because of your identity Sera."

Without thinking, Sera lunged herself at Cielo, taking him by surprise, and whispered, within his chest, "Thank you."

Cielo took a deep breath and released it; she was welcome to stay with him…for as long as she deemed it.

Cielo blinked as he felt the electrifying sensation as they touched but thought nothing of it. He was happy though; he had a real friend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been another week since Argilla's discovery of her sister's disappearance. She had also asked Serph pertaining Priya's dismissal. She was surprised that she did not feel angry at him though. He had a valid reason why he dismissed her. Sera's disappearance warranted that there was a spy amongst them who aided the rebels. Everyone was a suspect…even her handmaiden. He reasoned that he did it for that reason…And…strange as it may be, she believed him.

Her thoughts then drifted over to Sera. Yes…Sera had been missing for days…and she had worried for her sister for days on end and within each day she became ever wearier.

'Sera…Why don't you just come home?' she thought.

Granted, Serph had promised to bring her back and she believed him…but something else told her that they weren't going to find her.

'One cannot find a person who does not wish to be found…'

Well; there was another problem. She sat down and massaged her temples. Serph was a problem. As she had expected of him, he had been intimate with her at every given chance he got. He wouldn't stop until he had sown his seed within her womb.

That was why she kept taking her herbs. To remove his seed within her.

She didn't know how long she could keep this up…

He was going to find out sooner or later. The moment he became suspicious of foul play, her secret was no longer safe. And then, another problem crawled at the forefront of her thoughts; Roland.

She sighed a heavy sigh. Whenever she would think of him, her heart would feel heavy and her thoughts would roam and meander over to the land of fantasy where it was just she and he…

But still, he was right. Whatever it was they felt for one another didn't have a place in their lives.

'That is why, it is best forgotten…' she thought sadly.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard footsteps nearing her vicinity. She immediately closed the book that she was reading as the footsteps got nearer. A moment later, she was met with the eyes of Serph who bowed to her and sat beside her, taking her hand in his and kissing it, "Hello Argilla."

"Hello Sire." she replied politely.

Serph knew how much distress Severina's disappearance affected Argilla. He himself felt bothered by this. Since she found out, she had been suffering from anxiety and she had lost her glow.

That was what bothered him.

He wanted to…

He wanted to see her smile; he wanted her to be happy…

That was why…

"Argilla, come with me." he said, standing up and holding out his hand. Argilla took his hand without question and gazed at him, puzzled, "Go milord?"

He smiled a gentle smile, "Yes. Come."

An hour later, having her face hidden within a white veil and wearing a traditional white and golden sari with a matching white cloak, she found herself seated on a carriage. Serph rode in front along with the Imperial Guards.

She remained quiet though; the moment she had arrived at her chambers, her things had been packed. Needless to say, Serph planned to take her somewhere…somewhere that she would live for a few days…

He had been in a hurry that she had not been able to inform Jenna personally of her sudden and abrupt departure.

But no matter, she had sent her servants to tell her in her stead.

Argilla looked out on the horizon, trying her best to appreciate its beauty. But no matter what she did, no matter how hard she looked, her thoughts would always find itself upon two things.

Sera and Roland.

She sighed; Sera was missing. Every time she would think of that, a painful tug would find its way on her heartstrings. And then, there was Roland. She was glad though; Roland was there with her on that trip.

Trip…

She didn't even know where she was going…

Feeling her head be overwhelmed with feelings of lightheadedness and dizziness, she leaned back on the backrest of the seat of the carriage and closed her eyes, dozing off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla awoke to a rude awakening as she felt her carriage pull to a stop. She looked around her but everything was a blur. She frowned; she had fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned.

Suddenly, the air was penetrated as a chuckle entered her ears. She turned to the window and there she saw her masked husband, "Come. We've arrived."

She nodded.

She watched him as he dismounted his horse and walked over to her carriage, opening the doors for her. He held out his hand for her to take and she did. His hand grasped hers firmly, yet gently.

She found herself smiling at that…

She stepped down from the carriage as slow as possible and widened her eyes.

"This is…"

She looked at Serph and saw his eyes twinkling; she could tell that he was smiling within his silver mask.

"Thank you Your Grace…"

He leaned closer to her, "It's Serph, Argilla." he insisted.

She nodded, "Serph…"

"Welcome home." he said as he led her through the lush greenery of Flavius Adeodatus.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roland looked at them from afar. As soon as the carriage had stopped, he had dismounted his horse and had walked towards the queen's carriage in order to aid her but stopped as the king had gotten to her first.

He felt a subtle sting of pain as he watched them. The sting persisted as he saw her flash the king with her smile…

He knew what he had told the queen days before…Their feelings for one another could not progress…

But that didn't stop him from feeling what he was feeling for her…

He sighed within as he watched them walked away, hand in hand…She belonged with the king. Not with him.

Wordless, he followed them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph took her through the streets of her city, where the people all bowed, all paved up for her. Argilla blushed; she felt so out of place at that moment, which was strange, since this was her very own country. This was the last place that she was supposed to feel out of place at.

As she looked at herself, she suddenly knew why.

She was wearing her sari and not her juni-hito.

Suddenly, she felt so detached…It wasn't supposed to be though; a mere piece of cloth shouldn't hinder her from loving her country…

'No…I don't think that that's just it…' she told herself, squeezing Serph's hand unwittingly as she pondered about it.

Serph stole a glance at her and saw the apprehension in her face. He smiled though as he felt her hand in his.

A while later, she found herself by the gardens of her old home. She looked at him and he nodded. She smiled and detached herself from him, running to her old flowerbeds. She picked one of the flowers and put it against her nose; it hadn't changed.

In fact, almost none of the infrastructure had been changed. She was thankful to Serph; he had kept his word…to the letter. She turned her head and saw him standing where she had left him.

She smiled tightly at him…but then, she saw something else…Far to his left stood her faithful guard. She saw that he was looking at her intently and she immediately blushed and so, turned her gaze back to the flowers.

She had been so busy at looking at the aforesaid flowers that she didn't notice someone approach her. She turned as she saw a shadow on the flowers. She smiled weakly as she was met by her husband's cold mask and his even colder eyes, "Come. It's getting cold."

He was right; the sun was beginning to set.

She took the hand that he was offering and started to walk over to the castle but stopped. Serph looked at her, "Something wrong?"

She looked at him with a pleading look, "I…do not wish to stay at the palace."

He read her eyes and understood. He brought her here to relieve herself of some stress and not to remind her of some of their memories…

So, they had taken up lodging at one of the other castles of Argilla's family. Argilla tugged at him excitedly and Serph raised a curious eyebrow. She had never acted this way around him before…And he could guess that it was the familiar halls that brought about such a drastic change of air in her.

But nonetheless, he was glad.

She led him through the halls and into the library. She looked at him like a child looking at her mother, "This is where my sisters and I played…"

Serph raised an eyebrow, "Play? Isn't this where you were supposed to study?"

She chuckled, "Well…we played while we studied…"

He merely nodded…

Soon, their dinner was served and the couple had changed from their traveling apparel to that of a more comfortable one.

Serph sat at the head of the table and awaited his wife. It was just a private dinner between the two of them. A moment later, she graced his presence and he raised an eyebrow as he looked at her up and down.

She was wearing a loose robe…The traditional apparel of her country. But it wasn't as exaggerated as the one he saw at the throne room weeks ago.

Her hair was still loose and her face contained no paint. It was just her. His heart skipped a beat; she looked…beautiful. She wasn't in anything special but it allured him nonetheless.

She bowed to him. He rose from his chair and pulled up a chair for her. She bowed again and took his offer.

He looked at her, "You changed." he deadpanned.

She looked at him, nervous, "Do you disapprove milord?"

He shook his head, "No. You are in your country after all."

She cast her face down and began to eat. Although they had had a rather peaceful time together and had no more bickering or the throwing of insults, the air was still as awkward as it had been the first time they had met.

Argilla had just felt so happy that she had momentarily relinquished all ill feelings towards her husband.

She was happy because he had kept his word…And so, nothing could ruin her mood. And she was surprised though…She had not lashed out at Serph and he had not lashed out at her either. She had expected him to take abuse of her "vulnerable" and "gullible" state but he had done neither.

He had been a complete courteous gentleman to her.

She smiled at that thought.

Serph looked at her from the corner of his eyes as he sipped his soup soundlessly. She was smiling; that was a good thing. She needed this; she had been distraught ever since Severina had gone missing…

And he hated to see her that way…

Soon their dinner had ended and he led her to their bedroom. Argilla walked in and saw the balcony. She walked over to it and stared at the stars; the silver twinkling stars.

She sighed.

Serph saw her and followed. He put a hand on her shoulder. She was stressed.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

She slowly turned to him with sad eyes, "Serph…I don't care how stupid or foolish I may sound to you…But…I have one thing to say…"

"What is it?"

"Please find my sister." she told him sadly. Serph took her in his arms and embraced her, "I promised you I would. I will. I will find her…"

She pulled away from him, her eyes firm and no longer soft, "What do you want in return?"

The warm and soothing feeling within Serph's heart immediately dissipated as he heard her question. What did he want in return? Well…this was how she saw him? As nothing more than a knave…

A reprobate.

He looked at her with hard and steely eyes as he held her firmly, "I have everything of you Argilla. I own you." he paused as he looked at her intently, "There's nothing that you could possibly offer me."

Argilla stiffened in his arms as she was rudely reminded of her fate. She had been wrong. She had been foolish to think that perhaps he had changed…He was still that animal that she loathed.

'I should've known better.' she thought bitterly.

Serph caressed her face lovingly, "I would find Princess Severina for you Argilla; just for you. I need nothing in return."

Argilla's mouth hung agape at his statement and only watched as he left her standing there. This man was a surprise upon a surprise upon a surprise. Had she been wrong about him again?

His voice though, roused her from her state, "Come inside."

The night had finally rolled in and Argilla stared at the ceiling. It felt good to be within familiar halls again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna stared at the window; her face as hard as a statue. She was in one of her more sensitive moods. She had just come to learn that Argilla had departed with the king on a trip.

As to where she was going, Jenna did not know. And apparently, neither did the queen. She sighed; what was it with her sisters disappearing on her?

Gale looked at her from afar. She hadn't changed at all since she had arrived…

Well, not really…Not within his eyes.

He had been having something within his head for a week now. But he had yet to ask her about it. But now, as the chances of finding Princess Severina diminished over the days, he knew that he had to ask her now.

"Junia."

She growled, "Stop calling me that…"

Gale, seeing that her back was facing him, allowed himself a small smile, "Aa…I apologize. Jenna, then."

Here, she turned around, "What is it with this country and its men's possessiveness with their women?"

Gale was taken aback by her question. But then, now that he thought more about it, he really shouldn't be surprised.

He walked over to her and took a chair, sitting in front of her, "It is culture for one thing. But tell me Junia, isn't it the same for your country as well?"

Jenna raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"The treatment of women. It's virtually the same I hear." he told her impassively.

"What?!" Here, Jenna stood and stomped her feet indignantly on the floor, "H-how dare you?!"

Gale was beginning to sweat. He did not mean to offend her…but it would seem to him that she herself did not know a great deal about her own culture.

"My father had ensured that our laws were accepting of women!" she thundered furiously.

Gale chose to hold back his words; for if he did not, he would crush Jenna's beliefs…the ideals that she had lived with for so long…And that, would be a most painful thing.

But still, the truth must be told. In what fashion, that was the real question.

"Tell me Jenna, have you spent a great deal of your time outside the palace's walls?" he asked her impassively.

She raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was getting at. She then shook her head, "No…I have not."

"Do you have many friends that are of common blood then? Servants perhaps, who would tell you of these things?"

Jenna blinked, "No. I have no such friends. My friends were all from the court…and of course, my sisters."

Gale nodded, "Then, you wouldn't have any knowledge of what went on beyond the castle's gates then?"

Jenna opened her mouth to spew nothing but insults at him when she suddenly stopped.

"No…" she said as sudden realization hit her, "I do not…"

Gale raised an eyebrow, "Then…"

She frowned and said nothing.

Gale looked at her intently, "Did you know of the existence of geishas My Lady?"

Jenna laughed, "Of course! They are women of complete grace and art! Truly wonderful…true class."

Gale narrowed his eyes, "And do you know of how men bid for their purity My Lady?"

Here, Jenna gasped and stopped; no. It wasn't possible…It was…unfathomable. Men bidding for a woman's virginity…She suddenly found her throat very dry…

But then, why be affected by what he said? Why did she have to believe him anyway?

Seeing the doubt in her mind, he sighed, "I know of some okiya that are open still Jenna. I would take you there if you wish…"

Jenna felt her cold sweat forming. She had had enough. So, she sat back down and ignored him.

Gale looked deeply at her face, "And the burlesque bars…?"

Jenna had had enough, "What's your point?!" she yelled, standing. She didn't care if she appeared uncouth in his eyes; his prodding questions had pushed her over the edge, "Are you insinuating that my country is filthy? Chauvinistic?! That my father was a liar?!" she thundered.

Gale stood as well, his eyes boring into hers, "I'm not insinuating anything. I am merely saying that…I do not know why the world is the way it is now…It is what it is and I am calling it as I see it. But…I will make sure, that I would try to change it, no matter how small the effect…"

Jenna's heart softened at that that she smiled at him tightly. He would do that…Why? Come to think of it…he had been treating her fairly…And the word "fair" was an understatement. He had been uttermost patient with her. He had put up with some of her most challenging behavior.

But since they had been affianced…not once did he punish her.

Unlike her sisters at the hands of their husbands.

Also, Gale had never forced her to do anything that she did not want to do…and had even capitulated to some of what _she_ had wanted.

Gale felt glad as he saw the small smile on her lips and took that one more step and held her smooth hand in his, caressing it lovingly, "I would change it." he repeated.

At that moment, Jenna felt her heart melt. And then, again, she felt that funny feeling again; that warm and fuzzy feeling that overwhelmed her whenever he was around her…Well, now, she had capitulated.

She had surrendered.

She smiled at him and moved her fingers within his hands, reciprocating his gentle strokes. Gale was taken aback. He had half expected her to recoil her hand back. He had expected her to remain perfectly still within his hand…but he had never expected her to caress his hand the way he did hers…

He looked at her questioningly.

She continued to smile at him, now, as heartily as ever, "You already had…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She looked at her side and saw her husband fast asleep, his arm over her waist. She blinked; he didn't even pressure her for copulation that night…

No. He merely fell on the bed and slept.

She unexpectedly felt her soul stir as she continued to appraise him. He was an enigma to her…She had seen him in almost every situation and yet, his real personality seemed so elusive. He was capable of throwing the required personality depending on the situation…

She understood that though when it came to politics…

But what bothered her was that, even when with her, he seemed to pretend…

Argilla touched his face lightly, "Why are you hiding from me…?" she asked him. At that point, she felt nothing but pity for him. The man had no family as he had killed his own to get where he was now.

He was heartless, cruel, lustful…He was bloodthirsty.

But it wasn't those things that bothered her.

She wanted to know only one thing.

How.

How did he become to be like this? She had been taught long before that there was always goodness in people…no matter how terrible they were. There was always that small seed of good in their hearts.

And she believed that. Even for him, she believed it.

She sighed. If she was to have his children, she wanted them to have a loving family; the kind that she grew up in.

But as long as Serph was continuing to elude his real self, she didn't see that happening.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo knocked at Sera's door. He had just been into town and had caught an interesting gossip that he thought she may want to hear.

He waited a moment later and then narrowed his eyes. He opened the door roughly and saw that she was not in it.

"Damn." he cursed.

With the skills that his family was known for, he blended into the shadows and vanished literally into thin air.

He sped through the trees as fast as he could, his sharp sapphire eyes scouring the area below him.

He stopped though as his ears perked up at hearing a sound.

He straightened himself and listened intently. It was coming from the western part of the forest. He sped through the trees again.

There, he was led back to the waterfalls.

But it wasn't the rushing of the water that he heard.

It was a voice. Someone was humming…

And it wasn't just any voice. It was…

Like the gentle breeze that swayed playfully through the trees, carried to him by the billowing leaves, her voice, he heard.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw her. What was she doing here?

His eyes widened as he saw her. She was within the shallow side of the river; bathing…He forced his eyes to turn away but was futile as her voice, like a siren's, allured him to her direction.

He shut his eyes instead as he knelt on the branch of the tree, wondering, 'How did she get here?' he asked himself.

But another question popped itself in his head. What was he to do now? He can't just leave her there. Bandits might come. But on the other hand, he can't intrude on her now; it would cause endless aloofness between them when it was over. So, the way he figured, he would just wait for her to finish and then "conveniently" appear when she finished dressing herself.

He stiffened and pressed himself against the tree as he heard her stop.

Sera sighed; she used to sing back when she was still at Flavius Adeodatus. But ever since the war, she hadn't sung a single note. She wanted to sing again…but mere humming was all that she was able to do. The words just…wouldn't come to her.

Her thoughts were in a jumble.

Over the last day and night, Cielo had been a wonderful person to her. He had sworn to help her and didn't turn her away. She smiled at that.

'He's pretty honorable…' she thought, 'And valiant…and considerate…and brave…and…courteous…and…'

'Handsome.'

She stiffened at that and blushed; where had that come from? She splashed the cold water on her face, trying not to think about him. But attempting not to, got her to think more of him, unfortunately.

She kept seeing his mischievous grin on his face…Those sparkling blue eyes…that long flowing blue hair…

"Aargh!" she exclaimed; frustrated, "I shouldn't think of him…"

Cielo raised an eyebrow, 'Shouldn't think of whom?' he wondered in curiosity.

He made a face, 'Her husband…?'

He felt unpleasant as the thought passed through him. That was right…She was married…

Sera blinked and then thought of Heat. She frowned; no. She would not return until she was stronger.

Wait…

Would she even return…?

She was through being useless. She narrowed her eyes and swam to the edge of the river where her towel and clothes laid.

Cielo's body heated up as he saw her beginning to emerge from the river, her body that once was concealed by the water, slowly unfolding its secrets before his eyes. He turned away immediately.

Sera clothed herself as quick as she could and then prepared to leave when she saw a silhouette drop from the tree. She gasped and took a step back, "Who are you?"

Cielo, having his emotions in check looked at her worriedly, "It's just me Sera. What are you doing here at this time of night?"

Sera released a breath of relief, "Oh…I'm sorry I worried you Cielo. I just love this place and I couldn't sleep…so I…"

Cielo smiled at her; she came here all by herself? In the dark? If so, she had a good sense of direction.

But still, it didn't change the fact that it was unsafe.

"That's not the point Sera. There might have been intruders." he told her firmly.

She cast her face down, "Oh…I'm sorry."

Cielo laughed, "Don't do that. It doesn't suit you."

Sera raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He grinned playfully, "Pouting doesn't suit you. Sure, you look cute…but you look pretty when you smile."

'Damn!' he cursed himself; where did that come from? Did he just say that she was…pretty?

Sera blushed; but thanks to the lack of sunlight, it was hardly visible. But still, did he just give her a compliment?

At that time, she allowed herself to only think of the moment at hand…No thoughts of her sisters, her title or Heat entered her mind.

"Anyway," Cielo said, "come on. Let's go. I've got news."

Sera looked at his hand and there she took it in hers.

Sera felt her body tingle as she walked in the dark…with him by her side, his hand holding hers. She knew that it was inappropriate…But at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to dislodge her hand from his…

She felt comforted…

And so, in the dark, for the first time in days, she smiled genuinely.

Cielo grew impatient as they trudged slowly back to the Resistance's hideout. He stopped and Sera looked at him, "What is it?"

Cielo made a face at her and pouted, "We'll never reach there fast enough."

Sera blinked, "So…what shall we do about it? There isn't any other way to get back…"

Cielo grinned and grabbed her by the waist and scooped her in his arms and leapt for the nearest tree. Sera felt her stomach do summersaults and held onto Cielo as hard as she could.

She heard him chuckle and she buried her face in his chest as they sped through the trees. A moment later, she forced herself to open her eyes once more in order to see the blurry vision of the trees around her. Her eyes widened themselves in glee.

No longer frightened and nervous, she embraced the wind as it met her body. She had never seen such speed in her life…

'This is probably the specialty of his clan…' she thought, marveling at his flawless movement…She sucked in the air gleefully, feeling invigorated as she flew with him…

'It feels like…'

It felt like she was soaring…and not just as a bird that flew…It was as if she were…free.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna blushed as she and Gale broke apart. Gale could only smile. Jenna blinked and blushed; once again thankful to her makeup for not letting it show…

Gale smiled…

He never smiled. Well, not really.

She turned her back, "Milord, you did not come here for mere trivialities such as discussing the women's issues of our countries…So…what is it?"

Gale shook off the strange feeling that he had gotten at that moment and once more had his cold façade back in place, "I need your opinion on something."

So, he explained to her the finer details of her sister's disappearance. That and the involvement of the rebels and a possible abduction.

Jenna gazed at the map in front of her seriously, not speaking for several minutes. She then looked at him and gazed up his emerald eyes impassively, "Your theory is sound…I agree with you milord. I have reason to believe that the rebels are in hiding in any of these forests…"

Gale couldn't help but notice how she stressed the word "rebels" in her sentence. No doubt, she felt repulsed by the idea of her sister being abducted…

Suddenly, he saw Jenna narrow her eyes. She looked at him with a cold countenance, "I may have an idea of where they might be…"

Gale looked at her expectantly.

She nodded, "Here…or here." she said, pointing to the eastern then the southern forests of the map.

Gale nodded and smiled; she was right.

Jenna looked at him stoically, "The forest to the East, Ilvika and the southern forest of Asmana both have large rivers that flow out into the ocean to the south. If your rebels are not situated within the towns or villages, then they are within the forests…But which ones? That is rudimentary…In order to sustain their large number they need food, shelter and water. The first two are easily satisfied…but the third…well, you and I know how drought can affect life in this part of the world…"

Gale could only nod in concurrence.

She paused, deep in thought, before continuing, her eyes never leaving his, "Only Ilvika and Asmana forests contain the large rivers…It would be prudent for them if they were to make their settlements within those areas."

Gale was impressed; she was a lot better than any other member of his tactical team. He touched his forehead; he supposed that was why he always worked alone…and had his "team" only for "support" purposes, that was, if brewing coffee and taking out garbage could be counted as "support activities".

He looked at her again and bowed, "I thank you for your brilliant insight…Jenna…"

She blushed as she heard how her name rolled off his tongue. There was something in the way Gale said her name that made her whole body tingle.

He raised his head and took her hand in his…And once more, she did not object. She decided…that she liked the way his hand felt against hers. It was warm…and comforting.

She sighed though as he kissed her hand. He looked at her, "Jenna…"

She looked at him, letting her cold pretense crumble, "When will you find my sister…?" she asked him; her eyes brimming with tears, her voice shaking.

Gale gave her hand a gentle squeeze. His other hand braved her defenses and caressed her cheek affectionately, threading lightly on her smooth skin, "The king will find her Jenna… He will…"

That wasn't good enough for Jenna. She didn't need the king to find Sera! She needed Gale to promise her that Sera would be found…!

"How can you be sure that the king will care about that?!" she yelled angrily, her fear for her sister written all over her eyes.

The old Gale would have reprimanded her for speaking that way about the king…But he realized that he felt no such thing as he stood there with her. She didn't mean any disrespect…she was merely voicing out her worry…her anxiety over having been apart from her sibling…in such an unexplained fashion as Sera's disappearance.

And so…he braved another step…

Gale stepped up to her and enveloped her in his arms. He sighed as he relished with the unique feeling of having her in his arms…He had expected her to squirm and shove him away…but she did no such thing…

Jenna clung to him; her tiny hands gripping his robes tightly, "Tell me Gale…" she pleaded.

Gale embraced her tighter, "The king would not abandon your sister."

She pulled away from him, skepticism clearly written in her eyes, "How can you be so sure?"

Gale knew of course; Serph cared for the queen. He would not like to see her unhappy. He looked deep within Jenna's eyes, "The king would not stand to see the queen unhappy. He would find Princess Severina; he would do it for the queen's sake."

Still, the skepticism did not leave Jenna's eyes.

"The king…cares for my sister?" asked Jenna; her eyebrow raised.

Gale nodded, "More than you or I will ever know."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera giggled as she sat on her bed. She had had the most wonderful of times…She couldn't really help but blush as Cielo had set her on the bed carefully when came back to his house through the opened window of his room in which she stayed.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed that." he said, playful.

She giggled again and released a breath as she calmed herself down, "Cielo, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Here, the playfulness within his sapphire eyes vanished and his smile disappeared, "The general has issued a search for you. He had ordered his spies to gather information about a maiden in the age from sixteen to twenty one from Flavius Adeodatus with ebony black hair and silver eyes."

Sera stiffened, "…Heat…"

He didn't know why, but Cielo once more felt another unpleasant feeling gnawing at his gut. But still, he remained quiet. He looked at Sera, who had cast her face down, clutching her heart.

Cielo didn't know what to do…She looked…distraught and utterly depressed. He sighed and draped a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and he smiled warily, "Do you…miss him?"

Sera stiffened and said nothing. Cielo read her eyes though. Yes; she missed the man. He didn't understand why though…

But still, it wasn't his place…If she loved Heat, then, it was her choice…But with her being there with him now could only mean one thing. He didn't treat her right.

He felt angry at that point. And there, as he saw a lone tear trickle down her face, he swore that no man would ever mistreat her again…

'Never again.'

After a moment of silence, he spoke again, "Because of that…I do not think it wise for you to leave the forest…"

Sera's face fell; he had promised her that he would take her into town in one of those days…But with this recent development, it wasn't safe.

"I'm sorry Sera…" he said apologetically.

She smiled, forgetting all about her thoughts of Heat as she gazed at his pouting face; he looked too quaint…Too cute.

"It's alright. You don't have to apologize…In fact, it is I who must say I am sorry…I did not mean to be such a heavy burden."

The playful pout that graced Cielo's lips vanished, and he grasped both her hands in his, "You're not a burden Sera…Never…"

Sera felt herself be drawn to his innocent eyes as his words left his lips…She could feel his aura engulf her in a soft light…of warmth and protection.

Yes.

With him, she felt…safe…and important…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat stared at the glass in his hands, his red eyes narrowed into slits. He laughed bitterly as he drank the glass' contents.

"Damn it…" he cursed.

Why did she leave?

"Why…?" he asked himself; his face contorting into a face of pain and anguish…

He stared at the glass and there he saw his reflection…A distorted figure stared back at him. Repulsed at himself, he threw the glass and it shattered as it hit the wall.

"Aaargghh!!" he shouted as he buried his face in his hands. Was he the reason she left? Of course he was…

He had scoured the country and yet she was not found…

"How hard is it to find one fucking girl?!" he yelled angrily.

"Those idiots can't do anything right!!"

He suddenly stopped. He sat up and stared at the broken pieces of the glass. He narrowed his eyes again; that was right. The idiots that he had assigned to find his wife were unreliable…

"I would find her myself."

He frowned as he realized what it was he should do. He stood and crossed his arms; he would inform Gale and Serph immediately.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: **

**The ideas and opinions expressed here about the rights of women and the opinions expressed about the culture of Japan is not a personal commentary of the author but is done for this fanfiction's dramatic effect and is not necessarily congruent with that of the author's opinion. **


	13. Let Go

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. I do not own the lyrics of the song contained within this chapter. Those lyrics were taken from the song "Prayer" from DDS1, Japanese version. **

**WARNING: LEMON, OOC, LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS.**

**Chapter 13: Let Go**

Sera smiled as she hit the target right in between the eyes. She turned as she heard a chuckle from behind her.

It was Cielo.

She blushed.

Since Cielo had told her not to leave the community, Sera instead focused on more important things. She came there to be stronger; and that was what she had just done.

Over the last few days, she had been learning to use a bow and arrow. She had "pestered" Cielo to no end until he said yes and taught her.

Cielo smiled as he saw her performance…She was a natural…Actually, he wouldn't have taught her but…she had "persuaded" him to teach her. He blushed as he reminisced.

Flashback

_Cielo slipped through the window. The moon was full and so, illuminated the forest quite well. He frowned as he peered within the room, expecting his new friend to be within, but was disappointed to find that she was not within it. _

_He narrowed his eyes, "Where could she had gone?" _

_He sighed after a moment's deliberation. _

'_She's at the waterfalls.' _

_Knowing his next destination, he disappeared within a cloud of smoke. His light feet stepped on the branches of the trees lightly, not making any sound. _

_His ears listened intently for the sounds of the forest, listening intently for any sounds that may appear…unnatural. _

_He stopped for a second and there, stood upon the branch of a tall tree and sniffed the air. There was a fragrance in the air that he couldn't quite place…It smelled like…_

'_Jasmine.' _

_But it was a different sort of Jasmine. This was…a person's scent and not merely a flower's fragrance. He pressed on. He stopped again; there was something else in the wind now…It was…it was a soothing voice…_

_A voice that resonated along the rocks…echoing endlessly throughout the quiet forest. _

_It was as if the winds itself was carrying such soft and melodious notes within its wings, spreading it around, all around the forest so that all who may hear it fall under its spell…The way he did. _

_He shook his head again as he focused on finding Sera. _

_He pressed on. _

_A few moments later, he found himself by the waterfalls. He heard her all the more clear now…His siren. Her voice was soft against the wind, her tones soothing to the ears and the soul…The words that flew from her lips merely floated within the breeze…encasing him in a protective love embrace._

_It was…bewitching…ensnaring…enshrouded in mysterious twilight._

"Kotoba hitotsu sabishii yami terashi…"

"Uta tsutaete inori wo chikara ni motomeau…"

"Kodoku na tamashii ni kuchizuke…"

_Cielo stood there up on a tree branch still entranced by the song when suddenly, he lost his balance and fell on the ground, landing on a last minute dignified pose. _

_He immediately cursed at his own stupidity and his pitiful display at lack of character. That, and because he heard a gasp. _

_He stood and there met gazes with his siren. _

_Blood rushed to his veins as he saw her, bare, standing by the shallow edge of the river, with the water only up to her waist. The moon had done her justice as it illuminated her majestically. Her skin sparkled in the moonlight, while creating a shadow on the other parts of her body, making her look all the more enigmatic…_

_Her silver eyes held his sapphire blues ones in a nervous and shocked gaze and so did his sapphire eyes hold her silver ones. _

_It was Sera. Sera…was his siren._

'_She's…so beautiful…' _

_Blood rushed to his head as he realized that he had not only been staring at her eyes but also on her ample chest. _

_He immediately turned around and there, the moment of clarity was broken. She squealed. He then heard the splashing of water. _

_He remained rooted at his spot, his eyes tightly shut as he bit his lip, muffling his own words, "I am a gentleman…I shouldn't have seen that…!" he hissed at himself. _

'_But you have to admit, it was quite a sight!' his perverted self chirped happily. _

'_Shut up! Nobody asked for your opinion!' _

'_Hypocrite! You enjoyed it too!'_

'…'

'_I rest my case!' _

_He didn't know how long he had been standing there when suddenly a finger tapped him on the shoulder, "Cielo?" _

_He stiffened and turned around, blushing, "Sera…! Aah…Hello…! Er…what are you doing here?" he asked, glad that she was fully clothed now._

_She frowned at him playfully, "I think you already know what I was doing in here."_

_He blushed harder and there scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…err…pry. I was just worried about you…You disappeared again! I didn't know…aah…well…" _

_She chuckled, "I forgive you Cielo."_

_He blinked, "You have?" he asked in disbelief, when he suddenly arched a skeptic eyebrow, "Why?"_

_She giggled, "You owe me for this." she told him mischievously. _

_He pouted, "I knew it! Okay…what do you want?" _

_She beamed at him, "I want you to teach me how to fight…!" _

"_What?" _

_She smiled at him, "I want you to teach me how to fight!"_

"_But it's dangerous! Aren't you content at just being at home?" _

_She frowned at him, "Cielo…please. I…I don't want to be a burden anymore…I want to be stronger. Please…You're the only one who could help me." she told him, her voice calm and steadfast._

_Seeing the firm resolve in her eyes…as well as the subversive desperation, he knew that he couldn't refuse. _

_He nodded and gazed at her firmly, "Alright. I will."_

End Flashback

And that was how it had been…He sighed though. Her voice was…amazing. He had asked her about it…

Flashback

_The two walked through the forest, hand in hand. There was no malice in it…just pure innocence. _

"_Sera?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_What…what was that song back there…?" _

"_Oh…? That…that was the song my mother used to sing to my sisters and me…when we were but mere children."_

"_You have a beautiful voice Sera." he told her firmly as he stopped, looking into her eyes. _

_She smiled at him, "Thank you."_

"_Where is she now?" _

_Sera sighed, "She died…long ago…"_

_Cielo felt stupid at that moment, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." _

_She shook her head, "No…It's alright…That was the whole point of the song anyway…"_

"_Huh?" he asked her confusedly, scratching the back of his head. _

_She chuckled, "The song is in my native tongue…The song means that…no matter how far away a person is, that person is never really gone. He or she would always be with you…no matter where you are, because…because you are a part of that person you love…You are a part of that person as that person is a part of you. That bond…could never be broken; not by distance…and not by death." _

_Cielo's heart softened; if that were true then…his family would always be with him…Suddenly, hearing her words, comforted him. It made his burden…lighter. _

"_Thank you Sera." _

"_For what?" Sera asked, confused. _

_He chuckled, "For just being there." _

_She smiled in return, even if she did not understand him fully…_

"_You're most welcome."_

End Flashback

Cielo blinked, shaking off his silly reminiscing.

He walked over to her and smirked, "Okay. That's enough for now. I'm hungry…"

"Oh! I made us some lunch! Come on!" she exclaimed happily as she dragged him across the forest.

Cielo chuckled. Sera was easy to teach; she had natural talent. She really tried her best and did her all in order to be part of their community. And the most important thing was that she was really eager to learn.

Yes.

It was official.

She had joined the Resistance and was put under his care. He was to train her and teach her the conduct and laws of their rebellious faction.

His smile widened as he thought more about her. She had had a grueling training the last few days. But aside her hard training with a weapon, she had also decided to undergo a more daunting task; a most dangerous endeavor. She had decided to learn how to cook. He sweat-dropped at that. As she explained to him before, she had been born in royalty…She had not even the slightest experience in such matters.

He once thought that it would be a challenge. But he was mistaken.

'Sera…' he thought with glee, 'You're really something…'

Sera's heart was overwhelmed with happiness. She had never before felt so invigorated. Soon, they reached their campsite and there, she led Cielo to their spot where their lunch was.

"Come…!" she told him excitedly.

Cielo snorted, "How can I not when you're dragging me this way?"

"I was just making sure that you don't get lost…" she replied coyly.

He wanted to comment on that but he couldn't as he found a lump in his throat. Why was that so?

'Because she's so pretty…' he told himself.

'No!' he shouted, 'She's a friend! Nothing more! She's…married.'

The two sat down and Sera immediately took a bowl and filled it with the stew that she had made for him. She handed it to him with a huge smile on her face, "Here…take this." she told him gently.

She looked at him with soft eyes…Before she came to the Resistance base, before she met Cielo…she had not sung a single note since the war…Her heart just felt too heavy…too sad and melancholy to sing. But now, she had felt so at ease with him…that she had been able to sing once more…

He brought her hope about her life…about her future…of what sort of a person she was become. She could feel herself changing…becoming stronger…and it was all because of him; him and his trust in her.

And that was why she had been able to sing again. He had unlocked and freed her from her prison of self-pity and despair. Seeing him strong, proud and gentle…made her aspire to be like him…

And because of that…her heart felt happy…and her song was free once more.

She blushed at that thought though; it was an embarrassing moment for her…But looking back at it now…she merely laughed at it.

Cielo took the bowl with both of his hands and bowed politely, "Thank you."

His words brought her out of her reverie and she chuckled, "What's this? You being polite…?"

He blushed, "In the presence of a lady, I should."

She blushed at that, "Oh you silly man! Enough of that! Eat your stew while it's hot."

Cielo chuckled and took a spoon and began to eat when his eyes caught sight of Sera. His eyes widened as he saw that she had collapsed.

"Sera!" he yelled and rushed over to her side.

He checked her pulse; it was strong. He touched her forehead and saw that she had no chills.

'She's probably exhausted…' he told himself.

He gently shook her, "Sera…? Can you hear me?"

A moment later, she opened her eyes and stared at him wearily, "Oh…Cielo…I'm sorry…I just feel…tired…and…dizzy…"

She passed out once more. Cielo cursed and picked her up in his arms and dashed for their HQ.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla sat on a marble bench by the gardens. She wasn't doing anything in particular; just appreciating those around her. She sighed as she felt overwhelmed by the scent of the flowers around her. The cool breeze played with her loose hair…letting her pink strands dance.

The sun felt warm on her face…

There was nothing but beauty around her. This was her home; she sighed. It had been a long time since she came there. A few weeks…seemed forever for her…

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and perked her ears up as she heard the birds chirp lively from the nearby trees.

"It's very beautiful here." a male voice said, waking her from her daydream.

She turned to see Serph with a smiling face. Argilla could feel her face heat up at that sight of him and so cast her head down.

He walked towards her and sat down beside her. He didn't look at her and instead focused on those things around him. She could tell that he was impressed and entranced by the beauty of her country.

A part of her suddenly felt…happy. She was happy that she had been right. There was something that was good within each and every person.

And Serph was no different.

He was able to appreciate beauty…

That was something special. She had mistaken him for an uncultured and heartless brute. But he wasn't.

Serph could sense her looking at him. He turned and returned her gaze, "What is it?"

She immediately turned away, embarrassed that he had caught her staring, "It's nothing…Serph."

She didn't know why, but she felt more comfortable with him now…rather than the times that they shared at Arkanadara. He had not been a brute to her…and she herself had not lashed out at him either.

She blinked at her own discovery; she blinked in surprise. Now, she could say, that she knew her husband better.

He was moody yes, but it was understandable. He was king after all. But one thing though, he was a real gentleman unless provoked. That was a theory that she had put to the test. And it passed.

He had been his gentlest with her and had been polite.

Serph saw the faint blush on her cheeks. His hand touched her chin and made her look back at him, "Argilla…"

She faced him now, but still refused to look at his eyes.

"Look at me." he spoke firmly.

She did as she was asked and there, fell within the abyss of darkness as his eyes devoured hers.

"Why do you hesitate?" he asked her.

Argilla's heart stopped; that was the question he asked her many moons ago…She blushed harder. Why indeed?

She said nothing and cast her face down again.

Serph frowned as he saw the look of shame within her features. He slowly tilted her chin up and once more, their gazes locked. His eyes stayed on hers, searching them for her true feelings; the feelings that she had thus far successfully concealed.

There.

He slowly smiled and spoke, "There's no shame in it."

Argilla felt the lump in her throat at hearing his words. There was no shame…She knew what he meant. There was no shame in falling in love.

Serph smiled again and leaned in. Argilla let him and felt herself doing the same. Their lips met. Serph's hands went to cup her face gently. His lips nibbled on hers and she moaned as she shyly parted her lips, her hands slowly feeling their way on his chest, making their way up to his shoulders where they stayed.

Serph kissed her passionately, slowly and deliberately. It was happening…Finally, he was succeeding. He pulled back and looked within her eyes; yes…there was no mistaking it.

She cared for him.

Not trusting his tongue to manage the moment, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his chest. She didn't refuse him and returned his embrace, her face at the crook of his neck, breathing evenly.

There.

He felt her sigh a heavy sigh.

He stroked her hair, "There's no shame…"

She closed her eyes…

Yes. There was no shame…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna stared at the fabric in her hand. She had never really considered it before…But…the cloth did feel smooth to the touch. It felt…soft. She brought the aforesaid cloth close to her face and saw the refined stitching on it.

She was impressed; she had never really noticed it before.

'That's because…'

That was because she always spent her time burning them even before she could truly take a look at them.

But now…

'Would he…would he find me…beautiful should I…wear this?' she asked herself with unwanted giddiness as she thought about it. Both her sisters had adopted this apparel and had donned it with utter most confidence.

Their husbands seemed to approve.

And seeing them that way…it had always been a thought at the back of her head whether or not the sari would suit her.

But now, that thought was not a mere thought; it became an incessant statement that fought its way to the forefront of her consciousness.

And now, it was there, asking her. What would Gale say should she start to wear the sari?

She blushed as she imagined him looking her up and down, gazing at her appreciatively. She shivered as she shook herself off such thoughts, "W-what…?"

'Oh stop being such a sourpuss!' her inner voice said.

'Stop it and just do it!'

She stared at the sari again. Just do it. Yes. It was time that she listened to what she really wanted…and not just because of some misplaced values and principles.

Wearing the sari did not mean that she would abandoning her culture…It simply meant that she was appreciating the culture of whose house she was to marry into.

She released a breath; there was no debating over it. She stood and asked for her servants.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been five days and four nights now since he had begun his search for his lost wife. But so far, nothing had turned up. He had passed himself off as a mercenary and had scoured village after village, looking for leads that might give him an indication as to where Sera might have gone.

But so far, there was nothing.

He had given up his position as Arkanadara's general for the time being. He had spoken to Serph about it and Gale as well and they both had given him their blessings. Serph nodded then, as he gave Heat his blessings. After all, destiny called in the most strangest of ways.

And this was it for Heat; to find Sera.

He frowned as he continued to walk through the filthy streets of the town. He narrowed his eyes though; he was to be ever vigilant in his search.

He was confident that he would find her.

There was no way that she was dead. No. The rebels would take her alive. They needed her. If she came with them willingly, she would be alive. They wouldn't dare kill an innocent. He laughed at that.

That was why he was going to find those rebels and kill them.

'They are too weak.' he said to himself.

And if Sera had been abducted, they would need her for information and will be used as a bargaining tool.

With her, they could probably think that they could get away with outrageous demands. Again, Heat laughed.

'Those fools know not who they are dealing with…'

With renewed strength, he continued his ever tedious search. He would find her.

'Hold on Sera…I'm coming for you.'

Why?

'Because I can't sleep…knowing that she's somewhere out there…unprotected.' he told himself angrily.

He had promised to protect her and that no harm would come to her…but now, she was somewhere that he could not reach; she was alone.

How was she supposed to fend for herself?

'She can't.' he answered simply.

She needed him. He just knew it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera fluttered her eyes open and immediately sat up when a hand pressed itself on her shoulder, halting her movement, "Whoa there…You shouldn't get up."

Sera focused her eyes and saw that it was Cielo. She smiled weakly as she lay back down on the bed, "What happened?"

Cielo smiled warmly at her as his fingers brushed some of her bangs from her forehead, "You were pretty bushed so you fell asleep. I had to carry you here." he finished with a chuckle.

Sera blushed and could only manage a low "Oh."

She turned away and narrowed her eyes. She had been useless. Again. When will she stop being a burden?

She sighed.

Cielo saw the look in her eyes and understood what it meant. It was a look of guilt. She probably felt bad for having fallen unconscious.

He draped a hand on her again and smiled as she met his gaze, "Don't blame yourself Sera. The body can only take so much. You have just started your training; if you over exert yourself, your body will fail. Take it slow. You and I have all the time in the world."

He paused and leaned in, "There's no rush."

He then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and stood. Sera looked up at him, "Where are you going?"

Cielo grinned, "Me? Well, I've been assigned for a mission tonight. I have to get ready."

Sera's eyes widened as she looked out the window. The sun was about to set! So, she had been asleep for nearly half a day?

Cielo saw the surprised look on her face and he chuckled, "Yup. You've been asleep for that long a time."

Sera looked at him and saw that he was all geared for battle. He wore a black gi, his feet with tabi socks and his sandals. His long blue straight hair was set on a low ponytail.

She blushed; he looked…delectable.

Cielo turned from her and walked over to his closet where he pulled out something. Sera sat up and looked at him, wondering what it was he took out and what it was he was doing.

He turned around and startled Sera.

He chuckled, "It's just a mask Sera. Besides, you've seen it before haven't you?"

Sera blinked; yes, it was a mask. And yes, she had seen it once before; and she remembered it too clearly. It was a plain white mask with slanted slits cut for the eyes. To Sera though, the slits looked too evil, too mischievous rather than artistic. There were streaks of blue slashed diagonally across the mask that reminded Sera of lightning.

She blinked, "Does your mask have any significance?"

He laughed and nodded, "Yes. It does…I'll tell you about it at another time. But now, I must depart. I shall return before the sun rises. Until then Sera, be safe."

He then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sera smiled as she continued to be amazed. But still, worry crept up her spine, "Take care…Cielo…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph sighed as he kissed Argilla's forehead. They had finished their dinner and they stood upon the balcony. He had been pleased. It was the time for peace. Arkanadara and Radhakrishna had forged a good relationship and had agreed to peaceful coexistence.

But for how long though…that remained to be seen.

However, he needed not worry himself about that at the moment. All that mattered was the time of peace that he was spending with his queen…

No…

That was wrong…

She wasn't just his queen…She was his better half…his wife.

He looked within her eyes, not intruding within her thoughts…or seeking her emotions. No; he simply…looked.

Argilla tilted her head to the side out of curiosity and blinked, "Sire…? What is it?"

Serph snapped out of his daze and looked at her again, "Your eyes…and your hair…They are…unique."

Argilla turned away, and nodded, "My mother gave them to me…"

Serph felt her uneasiness and so led her back to the chamber. He led her to the chairs and pulled one for her to which she sat.

He sat on the other one in front of her and spoke, "Go on."

She lifted her gaze from the floor and met his eyes, "My mother…had met my father by complete chance. My mother had been adrift at sea and was washed up on the shore. My father's party had found her…Well, my mother had no memory of her past, so, my father could not send her to where she belonged…Because, she belonged nowhere."

She paused here, in deep thought, and then laughed as she looked at him, "My father though, he found her to be very captivating…She had hair and eyes that he had never seen before…Well, he let my mother remain in the castle as his guest…But…after a while, they fell in love and married…"

Argilla didn't even know why she was telling Serph all of this…

But as she looked in his eyes, she could tell that she could trust him. Besides, it was a topic that she wanted to talk about anyway…

"Then…I was born." she paused and then continued, "But…my mother died at childbirth…So…I never really knew her."

Serph saw as her eyebrows creased together in firm resolution; he wondered if she was comfortable at telling him everything…

Before he could speak, she had spoken first, "When I was three, my father had married again and…well, there came Jenna and Sera."

She smiled tightly at him, "So, Sire, I really do not know how to answer your question. I knew not where my mother came from. So, I cannot tell you what I do not know."

Serph nodded and looked at her firmly, "I understand. One thing Argilla."

Argilla looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Serph nodded, "You are not bound to the fate that had befallen your mother." She gasped as she heard his statement. How did he know?

"Her fate was her own. You have yours. You need not be desperate of the past so that you may know the future. You loved your father's second wife, did you not?" he asked; his silver eyes piercing hers.

Argilla nodded, "I did milord."

Serph then stood, looking at her, "Then there is nothing amiss. A love of a mother is absolute…and at times, love doesn't require the ties of blood."

Argilla immediately looked up at him. What was he saying? How did he come to possess of such ideas? She was completely flabbergasted. She had never expected such words to flow from his mouth…Never from his mouth.

"All you need to know," he said, pulling her to her feet gently as he held her hands in his, "is that when you have a daughter of your own, you will pass the same hair and eyes…" he said, gazing understandingly within her pink pools, "and you will be her mother…You will not perish; you will not die and fade from existence in obscurity the way your mother did."

Yes. That was what he saw in Argilla. He saw that she was afraid to be like her mother. That, and that she longed for something that no longer existed.

He squeezed her hands tight, "I thank you for that My Queen." he said; happy that she had decided to confide in him.

He took her hands to his lips and kissed them. He raised his head as he returned her hands to her sides, "I shall return shortly. Until then, please think about what I've said."

Argilla was speechless.

Serph touched her face once more before nodding and walking away, leaving her in the chambers by herself.

After a few minutes of silent contemplation did a smile manage to curl up on her lips. He was right; on all counts. But still, she had not expected him to know of such things…

"There are many things in this world that I do not know…Perhaps, he is just one of those…" she spoke aloud.

She then remembered his other words.

"_There is no shame in this…" _

And again, there were no feelings of regret or shame. He was right. There was no shame. And just to herself, putting a hand over her lips, a small smile found its way there, "Thank you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gale walked briskly along the halls. Jenna had summoned for him and it piqued his interest. Jenna never summoned for him. She never had. Why would she do so now?

He stood in front of her doors and stared at them impassively. He pulled them apart effortlessly and entered, "Jenna, why is it that you sum-?"

His words died at his lips as he saw the woman of his desires stand in the middle of the room.

There, in the middle of the room, stood his fiancée, not in her juni-hito with a painted face…but in a forest green sari. Her hair had been unbound and flowed freely…the way he saw it during their horseback ride in Shankara…

His breath suddenly got caught up in his throat and his breathing stopped as his eyes widened in stupefied bewilderment.

Jenna felt uncomfortable under his gaze…He said nothing but just continued to gaze at her deeply; looking at her from top to bottom, from head to toe…

She was burning inside and she suddenly had the urge to run.

A few more seconds ticked by and still, no words were expressed. Jenna fought with all of her strength to find the words, "Do you…do you disapprove milord?" she asked, with concealed and dignified stammering.

Gale was thrown from his statuesque state and blinked his eyes rapidly; was he seeing things? No…she was still standing there, within the sari.

Upon seeing her puzzled face and remembering her question, he quickly shook his head, "No…! No! Of course not…"

He walked up to her and took her hand, kissing it. Jenna blushed but said nothing; she had been afraid, for a while there, that he may have not liked the sudden change…and may even express repulsion or disapproval in her appearance.

She was glad that he didn't do that though…

"You…you look…You are…beyond words Jenna…" he told her truthfully, surprise still clearly evident within his emerald eyes.

Jenna licked her lips as she fought another surge of electricity within her body as his hand continued to hold hers, "Then…you approve milord?"

Gale was taken aback, "Jenna…You are free to do as you wish. Whatever it is that you prefer or decide to do, I shall support you to the best of my abilities…But should you ask me of my opinion about your…change," he paused as he smiled a bit, his cool emerald eyes beaming, "then I have no choice but to tell you that I am…happy."

Jenna, not being able to control her raging blood, turned away from him as a means of concealing her flushed face.

Gale draped a hand on her shoulder, "But I must ask you Jenna. What was it that brought on such a metamorphosis?"

'He was really dense…wasn't he?' she asked herself, rolling her eyes.

She crossed her arms and looked at him with steely silver eyes, "Gale, I want a successful unification of our countries. And I cannot do that if I do not assimilate myself amongst your people."

If he did not know Jenna as much as he did, he would've thought that she merely changed for the political aspect of their relationship. But he knew better. He saw it in her eyes. She cared for him.

Dare he say it; she was fond of him.

"Highness…? Then you mean…?"

She nodded as she smiled a bit, turning away.

Gale smiled in return; she was still shy after all. But one thing was guaranteed. She had agreed to marry him. And nothing else could make him happier.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph touched Argilla's face gently as he laid her on the bed carefully as he straddled her. He could see the slight fear in her eyes and he smiled, "There's no shame…" he whispered to her.

He saw her close her eyes as she nodded feebly, believing him.

Without taking his eyes off of hers, his hands made their way to her knees, threading along the smooth skin of her thighs along the way.

He reached her knees and there, parted her legs.

She gulped and he chuckled, leaning his face closer to hers and pecked her on the lips innocently, "Calm yourself…It's just me." he whispered.

She nodded again and there, stiffened and then relaxed as she felt his manhood enter her tight passage.

Serph continued to look at her, his eyes flashing with desire as he eased himself on her. Soon, when he was fully within her, he looked at her again and saw that she stared back at him, expectantly.

He leaned in again and kissed her for but a moment before pulling back and moving slowly within her. Argilla's womanhood was tight and gripped his manhood tightly; too tightly.

Argilla moaned as he picked up his pace and held onto him, embracing him tightly as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist.

Serph went faster still and groaned as he continued to move to and fro within her. She too had succumbed to the call of pleasure as he saw that her mouth hung agape, her eyes dilating and her fingernails digging into his skin as he dove even deeper within her.

The couple moaned and groaned as they molded their heated bodies together. The air was cool as the rain raged on outside the walls extinguishing the faint body heat that they both gave off.

But Serph and Argilla were oblivious to the downpour though; they were completely detached to the crackle of lightning and the roar of thunder as they continued to make love.

Serph gritted his teeth as he felt the onset of the end come into being. He didn't want to leave yet…No…he didn't until he knew that she was to depart with him. There; he felt it. She was beginning to flare up…

Their pleasure was reaching its peak…its height…

They can't hold it in any longer…

And so, with one last thrust, Serph released his hot seed, rushing within her. Argilla embraced him as hard as she could as she herself felt herself lose all conscious thought…capitulating to the Absolute Power.

The two cried out each other's names as they walked into the gates of nirvana together…

Serph collapsed on her and she received him with open arms.

He was happy; no…he was ecstatic. He was ecstatic of how she had accepted him…He was ecstatic on how she trusted him. He was ecstatic on how she held him now as tight as she could…

He nuzzled his face to hers and a moment later, he pulled out of her and occupied his side of the bed. He turned to her again and pulled her tightly against him, his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

He pecked her on her lips again and there flashed his boyish grin. He then mellowed down his countenance and looked at her seriously, firmly, his eyes truthful and sincere, "I only care for your happiness…Argilla."

Argilla felt a lump in her throat as he uttered his silky words…She wanted so much to believe him. But what if it was just another of his diabolical mind schemes?

Sure, his words earlier about her mother were inspirational…and his treatment of her was gentle and affectionate…But it didn't change the fact that he was the same man who had forced himself on her and had conquered their country.

He sighed as saw the doubt in her eyes, "I love you."

She blushed but said nothing and had her hands press on his chest. Serph pulled her closer and whispered again, still as serious as ever, "I love you." he repeated.

He began to feel irked at her lack of response but as he peered within the windows of her soul, he realized that he needed not hear her response…for the time being.

So, he flashed his grin once more and just embraced her; burying his face at the crook of her neck, his hands sliding up and down her bare back.

He closed his eyes but he could not sleep. He had just told her his biggest secret…and yet, she did not return his feelings.

'Nonsense…She's merely looking for the right time.' he told himself.

A part of him felt afraid though. She now knew his secret. He vowed once to himself that she would never come to know of it…But as they shared nothing but blissful days together for the last few sunrises and sunsets, he felt himself slowly relinquish his vow…

And that was what he just did.

He held her tighter; no…she was just biding her time. He was sure of it.

Argilla blinked her eyes in the darkness as Serph continued to hold her. She was aware of what he had told her. She was shocked, to say the least…

'He…loves me…?' she asked herself.

'How could he?' a voice sneered from within her head, 'He doesn't even know what love is…'

Argilla's face drooped at that. Serph had freed her from her mother's shadow…He was the one that reminded her that love didn't always require blood…Blood wasn't always the symbol of a family…After all, she and her sisters were only related through their father.

And then, there was his virtue of truthfulness…

Not once did Serph lie to her. He had never been untruthful…

So…by that sense of logic, didn't that mean that he really did love her…?

Argilla's head began to spin as she thought more and more about it…Perhaps it was best not to think further about it.

'What is there to think about?' her inner self growled.

'Either way it doesn't change the way you feel about him.'

Yes. Her inner self was right. It didn't change even if she should air her voice or not…And that truth was simple.

She was in love with her husband.

'What about Roland?'

Her stomach churned at that thought, 'Not now…'

Ridding herself of the Roland's mental visage, she turned her attention to the man within her arms. She sighed in contentment as she realized that he was asleep. It was just then, when he wasn't conscious that she could really voice out what she thought…and what she felt.

She smiled.

She loved the way he smelled…She loved the way he felt against her…She loved how warm and strong his body was…always ready to protect her.

She sighed.

Perhaps…now…she would be able to say it.

"I…I love you…" she whispered in the dark and then kissed his neck before closing her weary eyes.

Serph smiled in the dark; he had heard her all too clearly…

And for the first time in a long, long time…his happiness was complete and undeniable.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo slipped within the window as noiselessly as he could. He froze and smiled as he saw Sera asleep, her head resting on her arms on the windowsill. He grinned within his mask.

'She must've waited for me all night…' he thought knowingly. He turned to look outside and there he saw the gray and misty sky. The sun was just about to rise…

He kept his promise.

He carefully bent down and scooped her gently within his arms. He then walked over to his bed and set her down carefully. He then tucked her in within the blanket and slowly removed his mask, setting it down on the bedside table.

"You're really special…Sera…" he whispered as he lightly traced her face with his index finger.

He then straightened up and yawned; he hadn't a wink of sleep and now could feel the fatigue take its toll on his body. So, he proceeded out of the room, closing the door behind him gently yet firmly and settled on the floor of his house, among the cushions and fell right asleep.

Sera awoke a few hours later as the rays of the sun had penetrated the small room and had danced on her face playfully. She yawned and stretched her limbs.

She then froze; was Cielo home yet?

'He promised he'd return before sunrise…' she said to herself worriedly.

She immediately hopped out of bed and was about to run off when an object caught her eye. There, on the bedside table laid a mask. She smiled; it was his mask. He really was home. She then froze as she realized that she had awakened within the bed. She knew full well that she had fallen asleep by the windowsill…He must have carried her over to the bed and had taken it upon himself to tuck her within the blanket.

She blushed at that thought.

Shaking her thoughts from such things, she made her way out of the room and saw his exhausted sleeping form on the floor, his face buried within the pillows.

She made a pouting face, "Poor baby…"

She contemplated on moving him…but she reckoned that he was too exhausted to even move. The best she could do was to prepare breakfast for him or lunch…whenever he decided to wake.

She stopped though and knelt down, wanting to see his face. She froze as he stirred and there he turned his face towards her.

She blushed as she saw his childish face. His long blue bangs were on his face, tousled carelessly. His eyelids were steady; that was a good sign. He was fast asleep and was probably having a good dream.

His lips were set on a naughty grin though. Sera raised an eyebrow; yup. There was no doubt about it. He _really_ was having a _good_ dream.

And from the way he lightly moaned in his sleep, and the way his grin was curled upwards that would make even the most perverted bow on their knees, she really didn't want to know what he was dreaming about; but as sure as her hair was black, she knew that he was indeed having a wonderful dream.

Chuckling, she stood and prepared to leave the house to do her morning chores when his voice stopped her dead in her tracks. The word that passed through his lips nearly killed her with disbelief as her heart skipped a beat and her knees buckled weakly.

"Sera…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat petted his horse affectionately, "Good boy." he said soothingly as he mounted it again and rode off.

The sun had yet to rise.

He had been told that there was a village not far from where he was at the moment wherein the rebels had been sighted on multiple occasions.

'Those filthy rats!' Heat internally seethed.

Yes; they were rats. They acted like them. They hid quite well. Even in his undercover position, he had yet to meet a single rebel. It didn't smell good to Heat though. It felt funny…

'Something is afoot.' he thought knowingly as his instincts directed him.

He willed the horse to go faster as he rode through the greenery. He wanted to reach the town as soon as he could. He needed to find a job. True, that he had been able to sustain himself for the previous week by doing all sorts of odd jobs, but that was then and this was now.

It wasn't a question of money either; he could buy the entire town if he wanted to. It was just that, he needed to be inconspicuous.

And another thing, Heat grew bored easily. And it never bode well for those around him when he was bored.

That was the main reason.

Heat frowned as his face and his whole body beat against the wind. It was still drizzling but nonetheless, it didn't bother him. He was a soldier after all.

It was just that with each passing day that he could find neither hair nor hide of his wife, his spirit grew steadily weary…

It was as if she had taken with her a piece of him…

"Sera…Hold on…" he whispered against the wind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna laughed as she ate her breakfast with Gale.

She had admitted it finally. She did enjoy his company. It hadn't been the first breakfast that she had shared with him, but it was the first breakfast that she had shared with him privately.

A moment later, the servants took away the dishes and left the couple alone. Jenna looked away from Gale, focusing on the scenery out the window instead.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. Her display the night before was still fresh within her mind.

"What are you thinking?" came the cool voice of Gale.

Jenna blushed as she saw that he was holding her hand…It had been a common practice for the both of them. She was surprised at herself as well. She had now become so accustomed to his antics that what she once considered as indecent and barbaric became something that she actually looked forward to; it became something that she…liked.

"It's nothing important Gale." she told him; her eyes cast down on the floor.

Gale raised an eyebrow, "I highly doubt that."

Jenna blushed harder and shook her head. In these sorts of situations, there was always one thing that Jenna was really good at doing; to obfuscate.

"Milord, how goes the search of the forests?" she asked firmly.

Gale blinked; oh yes. That.

"Slow, I'm afraid. There had been too little men that had been spared. Many of our troops had been deployed at the borders to secure them." He paused and looked at Jenna firmly, "You, as well as I, know how important it is to secure borders Jenna."

She nodded.

He sighed and set her hand on her lap gently before leaning back on the chair, his arms on the armrest, "Then, there are the imperial guards that maintain the peace here. Then…after that, there are the troops that had been sent to deal with the rebels…and those sent for reconstruction of fallen infrastructure. There really isn't anyone we can spare but a few men."

He touched his forehead, "And considering how large Ilvika and Asmana forests are, it would take a while to thoroughly scour the area."

He stopped as he saw the concentrated expression on Jenna's face. He licked his lips and continued, "Heat had left his position as general."

Jenna's eyes dilated, "Why?"

Gale looked at her impassively, "To search for your sister."

Jenna was taken aback.

'Heat did that…to look for Sera…?'

"Is this permanent?" Jenna asked, her eyebrow raised.

Gale shrugged his shoulders, "As long as the princess had not been found, he would not return."

Jenna blinked in surprise but said nothing, letting Gale continue.

Gale crossed his arms, "Well…that is the path that he has chosen. Then so be it."

Jenna felt her stomach tie itself in a knot. She couldn't believe that Heat would do that just to find her sister. Why?

'Don't tell me that he actually cares for her?! That savage brute!' she thought with condescendence.

Remembering that Gale was still present and wanting to get rid of Heat from her thoughts, she changed their object of conversation yet again, "Milord…our nuptials…" she trailed off shyly.

Gale touched his forehead again, "It is up to you when you want it done Jenna. But, I would prefer it if we should wait for the arrival of His and Her Majesties."

Jenna nodded; right. Shailendra and Argilla had left almost a week past. Gale then stood up, "In the meantime, you should brush up on your riding skills Jenna."

Jenna raised an eyebrow; it wasn't that she didn't want to. It just meant that she and he were to depart for someplace.

"Where are we going?"

Gale smirked, "I'll tell you in a few hours." He then walked up to her and again bowed before kissing her hand, "I shall see you in a few hours. Thank you for this most gracious audience milady."

Jenna nodded, "Farewell milord."

As soon as she was alone, her thoughts again wandered to Sera and Heat. Heat had done a lot and had made quite a sacrifice in order to recover her sister…

Jenna didn't want to admit it but…it resembled…love. She frowned; no it couldn't be love.

Could it?

'It can't be…' she huffed defiantly within her mind. For it were, then it would mean that she was mistaken about Heat and possibly the king as well.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla smiled as she greeted the new day. It was a happy one but at the same time, melancholy. It was bittersweet.

This would be her last day at Flavius Adeodatus. She was to return with Serph tomorrow to Arkanadara.

She released a sigh and turned to her side only to find the bed empty. And on his pillow was a note. She took it and read what it said. She nodded; Serph had left to discuss important matters with the officials of the city.

Oh well…

Those things did not concern her…Not anymore.

And so, without further ado, she had prepared for the day. A few hours later, she walked the familiar halls of the castle with Roland in tow. She had been wearing her pink sari and stopped as she found herself by the gardens again.

She had been a bit disappointed though that Serph could not join her for breakfast. She knew that it was quite unlike her, but she no longer had any qualms on how she felt about him.

Yes. She was in love with him.

And so, she had wanted to spend time with him…The previous night was one of the most gratifying that she had ever had…He had been most gentle with her…and what really mattered to her was that…in that time…at that moment, she had really wanted to make love to him.

He didn't coax her; he didn't convince her…nor did he coerce her.

No.

'Last night…I wanted him.' she admitted to herself.

She closed her eyes though as she expected her conscience to lash out and tell her that she should hate him. But nothing came; all was quiet.

She clutched her heart and saw that it was steady…She smiled; her heart did not complain. She really did love Serph.

A moment later, she found herself seated on the bench when again, a presence caught her eye. She turned and saw Roland a few feet away.

She immediately turned away…No…She loved Serph…She should not be looking at other men…Most especially Roland. Most especially, when he had already rejected her.

She flinched at that thought.

Roland looked at his queen with cold and steely eyes. He had followed her everywhere and had made sure that she was safe at all times.

But as he gazed at her that morning; he saw something different with her. No; there wasn't anything that changed physically…but the change was there…on her aura. He just felt it. As he glanced casually at her eyes, he was surprised to know that she did not think of him…

She thought of someone else…

Aah…the king.

He didn't bother at that but again, as she ate her breakfast, alone, he saw how she looked longingly at the empty chair across from her.

And then, as she turned to him and told him that she planned to go to the gardens, he saw…He saw on her perfect pearly skin, on her neck, on the spot that was supposedly covered by her sari, a bite mark laid fresh and proud.

He knew what it was…

She was in love with the king. And now, as she turned away from him, he could only guess that whatever feelings she was having for him, she was rejecting.

He sighed; she was right of course. He himself had told her that she and he did not belong together…

'Then…why does it hurt so much…?' he asked himself.

Yes; it hurt him the way she didn't look at him. It hurt the way she didn't want to look at him. Now that the king had won her heart, he didn't really see any reason for him to stay…

The king was the best of warriors; he would be able to protect the queen…He would be able to protect the queen better than he could ever hope to do.

'Amadeus…'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo stretched; he had just a good amount of sleep. He looked around and saw that Sera was not there. He walked over to the window and peered out. The sun was glaring.

Yep.

It was definitely midday.

Walking out of the house, he saw a water-filled barrel and splashed his face with it. He considered dunking his head in it but decided against it.

Sera might get mad.

Suddenly, he heard a giggle and he froze. She still had to tell him how she did that. Before Sera came, Cielo had never been snuck up upon. He was the sole master of stealth and used the shadows, bending it to his will.

But now…he had been outdone, not once or twice, but countless of times, by a girl who had neither the training nor the experience of stealth mastering.

He turned to her and grinned, "Good morning."

She giggled, "It's 'good afternoon'." she corrected him.

He snorted, "Whatever."

Sera giggled, "Come inside, I've made lunch." She disappeared through the curtains and he followed her, his cheeky grin still in place.

"Lunch? In the afternoon?" Cielo asked with an arched eyebrow.

Sera shrugged her shoulders, "Supper then."

Cielo opened his mouth to protest further when Sera's palm came up, "If you don't want your food on your face, I suggest you be quiet and just eat."

He sweat-dropped, "Yes ma'am."

Sera giggled at that.

They ate in silence when Sera suddenly thought of something, "Cielo…"

"Yeah?"

"Um…I…If it's not too much trouble…But…I'd like to go to town soon." she told him truthfully.

Cielo raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Why?"

Sera blushed, "Um…I need…more clothes…"

Cielo tilted his head to the side before blushing. Right…When he found her, she had nothing but the robes on her back. And up to now, she had only the old clothes and shirts that he had given her and some hand-me-downs from the elder women from the community…which, Cielo had to admit, didn't suit her very well…as the dresses were old and worn out.

Not to mention that some of them didn't even fit her; too big.

He scratched his head, "Town? Sure. But, you don't have to go. I'll get you whatever you need."

Sera blushed; it wasn't that she didn't trust him…It was just that…there were some things that she had to get by herself…

So, with a flustered face, she timidly spoke, "It's alright Cielo…Er…I really must insist that I accompany you."

Cielo looked at her as if she grew two heads, 'What else can she need? Shirts? Pants? Saris? And…?'

He suddenly blushed as he remembered the idea of "unmentionables".

Right.

"Ah…right…Hehehehe…" he laughed nervously, "Aah…I am going to town first thing tomorrow. Why don't you come with me then?"

Sera beamed, "Really? That's great!"

Cielo chuckled and his sapphire eyes regarded her mirthful countenance. He was glad that he made her happy…

It had been a while since he cared this way for anyone…

And he decided, that, feeling this way about her…was a welcomed change in his life.

'I'd protect you Sera…Forever.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: **

**Gi****: Garb worn by ninjas. **

**Tabi socks****: Japanese socks that is split for the large toe when wearing wooden clogs or sandals. **


	14. To Seek and Not Look

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 14: To Seek and Not Look **

Jenna laughed heartily as the breeze met her face as she rode her white mare. Gale had surprised her. She had thought that he was to take her to another place; another diplomatic treaty…or something of the like.

But it wasn't. It was merely an act of leisure on their parts.

She was surprised though; Gale wasn't the type to do that…

Her mind raced; that was right…When she returned to the castle, she was to make preparations for her upcoming marriage with him.

She blushed at that; if Argilla had been there, she would have been laughing her head off. Jenna rolled her eyes; so she was fond of Gale, so what?

'Hmph. It's just a marriage. That's all.' she thought.

"Jenna, what is the matter?"

Jenna turned, "Huh?"

Gale raised an eyebrow, "You stopped in the middle of the field all of a sudden. What's wrong?"

Jenna looked around and saw that she indeed had completely pulled her horse to a complete stop…and apparently, for no reason. She blushed; she had been _that_ engrossed in her thoughts to have done that?

"Jenna?"

She snapped back to reality and looked at Gale, "'Tis nothing milord. I do believe that I've been merry enough. I would very much like to return to the castle now…"

Gale looked at her thoughtfully, wanting to question her. But…remembering that she was a woman, and more importantly, that she was Jenna, he didn't question further.

"Alright."

The two rode silently and swiftly. Soon they had reached the castle. Gale assisted her and held her firmly by the waist as she dismounted the horse. Again, Jenna blushed, "Thank you milord…"

She felt uncomfortable within his arms and so she turned away and took a step back, "Milord…"

He nodded; well, some things never change. He was surprised to say the least; over the last few weeks, she had changed drastically, but it was hoping a bit too much for him to expect that she would allow him to touch anything of her body other than her hands…

So, he promptly let go and offered her his arm instead.

Beaming, she took it without hesitation.

They both walked back, together, wordless. Not long after that, he had left her in her room…Gale walked towards his own chambers, flabbergasted.

It was no question before, that he felt drawn towards her but it was not because of her beauty.

It wasn't just that; it was her mind…

Her mind was simply brilliant…

'Her eyes…her pout…'

He blinked, aghast, "What…what was that just now?"

He shook his head and touched his forehead, 'I…have not changed.' he thought defiantly. No. He hadn't. She may have; she began to feel fond of him…but he on the other hand, did not alter his feelings.

Feelings?

What exactly did he feel for her?

'I want her.' he deadpanned, 'I have never seen such a brilliant mind…'

Yes. That was all that he saw in her. It wasn't her quaint little mannerisms or her childish antics that drew him to her…

It was her mind.

She had a sharp mental acumen. She was the best that he had seen in terms of tactical planning…In essence, she would make the perfect partner.

Yes.

That was all that he wanted from her.

A counterpart.

Pushing all thoughts of her away, he continued his walk.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The day had arrived. Argilla took a deep breath. She would miss this place…

Serph looked at her as she gazed sadly at the horizon from the window of her carriage. She was saddened.

Taking his horse near her carriage, he bent down and spoke to her through his mask, "Worry not Argilla. You may return here whenever you wish it."

Argilla looked at him and smiled, "Truly?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes."

And without further words, he galloped away. And a few seconds later, her carriage moved. She sighed; but still, thinking back at it now, she had a wonderful time.

But most importantly…she had had a most memorable time…with Serph. Her gaze suddenly fell on her flat stomach. Suddenly, she felt queasy. Her hand immediately flew to her aforesaid stomach and touched it lightly.

She felt guilty…

'You say you love him…but you continue to kill your children…!' a voice within her head sneered.

Argilla's face hardened; yes. She had taken those herbs still…

She took a deep breath and released it just as evenly, 'I may…feel affection for him…But…if there's anything I learnt as a princess, and as a queen, it is that emotion was a deceiver.' Her eyes flashed red, 'I will not allow it to rule the whole of me…'

She didn't want to admit it…but she was afraid. There really was no guarantee that he really did love her. Or even if he did mean it, there was nothing to assure her that he really knew what love really was.

Given his background, it was hard to believe that such a man could be capable of love.

And that, was the reason why she killed her would-be children. She would not bring any child into the world in a loveless relationship.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo knocked on Sera's door softly, "Sera? Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I'm almost ready!" she replied back; her voice muffled by the door.

Cielo nodded, "Alright!"

He proceeded to sit on the wooden floor, by the cushions, waiting. This was the day that she and he were to go to town together. He sighed; he wasn't really interested in the whole "out in the open" scenario.

Crowds and people in general, irked him.

But he supposed he had to do it; for Sera's sake.

That was why he was out of his gi and was just wearing his "civilian" apparel which consisted of black khamees and loose pants. It was the male counterpart of the sari. His hair was lose and not in its usual low ponytail.

A moment later, the door opened and there came out Sera. He stood and turned around; he gulped as he regarded her.

She was wearing a light blue sari. To hide her appearance, she had donned a matching blue veil around her head that concealed her entire head and a fraction on her face. Granted, it was nothing fancy…but…to him, it looked…

Amazing.

She blushed under his gaze and fidgeted with her skirt. It wasn't just his gaze that made her flustered. It was his appearance…

She had never seen him look the way he did…

Her words died at her lips before she could utter them. He just looked…too handsome.

Cielo blinked and grinned instead, "Well, come on. We haven't got all day!" he said cheerfully.

Sera, broken from her trance, nodded instead and walked over to him. Cielo took her hand in his and walked out of the tree-house. Sera held on to him as he eased them down via a rope.

Sera blushed harder as the women looked at them in a knowing way. She knew what it was they were thinking…They all thought that she and Cielo were…

"What are you thinking?" a voice asked curiously.

Sera looked at him as she continued to walk, her fast cast down to hide her embarrassment, "Oh nothing, I'm just thinking of the things I'm…going to buy…" she said meekly.

"Oh okay."

Cielo frowned as the two of them continued to walk along the woods. Sera could sense his apprehension and she giggled.

Cielo looked at her, "What's so funny?"

She stopped giggling and looked at him, "Oh nothing…"

"Nu-uh." he said, pouting, as he stopped walking, pulling her hand to make her stop as well, "Not nothing. What's so funny?"

"You." she deadpanned, giggling, "You're bored. I know you hate these long trudges through the forest…"

Cielo blinked; it was that obvious eh? He scratched his head and grinned sheepishly, "Aah…well…yeah. It is pretty boring…"

Sera giggled again; she liked the way he did that…It was…cute.

Without warning, Cielo scooped her up in his arms and grinned like a Cheshire cat earning him a confused look from her; confused and bemused.

"Cielo…?"

Cielo's grin widened as he bared his teeth and without another thought, leapt to the trees. Sera held on to him as he zipped through the forest. She told him that he shouldn't do that. But he did it anyway.

A few minutes later, they found themselves near the entrance to the forest. Cielo jumped down and landed soundlessly on the grass and carefully set Sera on her feet, "There. Wasn't that much faster?"

Sera rolled her eyes, "Faster, yes. But someone could have seen! And you might ruin your clothes!" she said as she neared him, inspecting his clothes closely for tears and whatnot.

Cielo blushed as she looked under his shirt and looked at his pants; she was too close for comfort. He immediately moved away and pulled her to her feet, "It's alright. Come on! We have to get you those clothes!"

Sera nodded and walked with him.

Cielo held her hand tightly as they mingled in with the crowd. Sera, with her free hand, grasped the scarf on her head tightly so as to not have to loose. She still remembered Cielo's words.

Heat was looking for her.

She cast her head down and pressed herself on Cielo's side. Cielo looked at her and saw how she attempted to hide her face from the crowd by looking at the filthy ground instead. Cielo drew her from the crowd and found an empty spot by the side and tilted her chin up, "Hey…don't do that…" he said gently.

Her silver eyes told him that she did not understand.

He chuckled and whispered, "If you act as if you're hiding, people would look! So, don't."

Sera nodded meekly.

Cielo looked at her seriously now, his boyish smile long gone, and cupped her cheek in his hand, "Besides, I'm here. I'll protect you."

Sera's heart melted at hearing his words. So, feeling invigorated and all the more confident, she squeezed his hand and smiled.

Nodding, the two braved the crowd once more.

"This is the town of Angara." Cielo whispered to her as they walked hand in hand through the busy streets.

Sera nodded, "Aa…Is there anything special about this town?"

Cielo shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing really. This is just a town that we use to replenish supplies…It's the closest to us you see…And well, this is a favorite place for mercenaries and the like."

"Mercenaries?"

Cielo nodded, "Yes. The town is rather poor…Everyone's desperate…and well, where there is desperation, there are desperate people willing to do anything for a price."

"This place…is filled with them? This is…"

"This is their home; this is the Arkanadaran town of mercenaries." Cielo told her seriously. He held her hand tighter, "So, let's be careful."

She nodded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat sat atop the local temple's roof. He had settled within the town for more than a day now and he had heard that there were rebels who hung about.

He sat there, looking for any person, any person at all who seemed unsavory…Heat knew his instincts and it told him that he would find something there.

He narrowed his eyes; his gut told him that he would be one step closer to retrieving his lost wife…

He frowned though; he didn't like the town very much. There were many mercenaries, like him.

His eyes flashed dangerously as he saw a suspicious-looking man. Well, it was time. He jumped from the roof and disappeared within the crowd.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera looked at the textiles before her. She had come inside the shop and had Cielo wait outside. Actually, it had been his idea. Since it was a shop purely for women, he hadn't any desire to mingle with them.

Sera had been in there for fifteen whole minutes, still not sure which she should take…Cielo had given her two gold coins and three silver ones. She wanted to be as shrewd as possible. After all, it was Cielo's money anyway…

So far she had bought her shalwar khamees and her "unmentionables" but she hadn't a sari of her own just yet.

'Which one?' she thought deeply, contemplating on the pink and the purple saris…

She was startled as Cielo poked his head inside, "Are you done yet?" he whined impatiently.

Sera giggled before shooing him away, in a feigned angry manner. The storekeeper, an older woman laughed at that, "Your husband is very impatient. Men. They know nothing of a woman's sensitivity."

Sera blushed harder, "My…my…"

"Aren't you done?!" Cielo's voice interrupted. Sera turned and saw his head poking through the door.

The storekeeper laughed once more and looked at Cielo, her gray eyes twinkling, "I believe your wife had chosen her sari. She would be done momentarily."

Sera began to panic. Cielo heard it! What was she to say? Nothing. So, she kept quiet, looking at Cielo, her eyes asking him for support.

His eyes met hers for but a moment before looking back at the other woman, nodding, "Ah yes…my wife. She takes an eternity to do anything. Well, I shall continue to wait then."

Sera's face flared in the fury of her blood. She was as red as a tomato. Cielo had just admitted that they were married!

She looked at her hand and saw that she had been holding the pink sari all along. In a daze, she gave the sari to the old woman, "I'll take this please."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat followed the man. There was just something I the way that the man walked that Heat knew that he was suspicious.

He had a brown hood and walked in a huddled fashion.

Heat kept his eyes on him as he followed him through the crowds. Then suddenly, he bumped into another person; a woman. And it wasn't just that.

The woman glared at him, "Watch where you're going knave!" she screamed. He saw that he had spilled all that she had in her basket.

Heat glared at her and left. He cursed; he had lost the person he had been following. Growling, he turned his head left and right as he craned up his neck.

There.

He found him. He pushed his way through the crowds.

'He turned left…!' he thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo folded his arms as he leaned on the shop's wall. Sera had been in there close to half an hour. He hoped that she had bought everything that she needed.

'…'

'I vow in the honor of my clan, that this is the last time that I would ever allow Sera to do her purchasing!' he thought with feigned contempt; pouting.

He was about to poke his head within the shop once more when he was met with Sera's smiling, albeit blushing face, "I'm done. I appreciate you waiting for me…"

One look at her and he had already forgotten all about his previous vow.

Cielo gave her a smug grin, "I'd wait for you for all eternity Serish."

Serish?

'Oh.'

Yes; that was her name when she was in public. She had nearly forgotten that. But still, she blushed; Cielo was ruffling her feathers. She blushed harder; but she needn't tell him that.

She arranged her scarf and nodded, "Shall we?"

Cielo grinned again and took her hand in his, "We shall."

Again, they fought their way through the crowds. Cielo frowned; it was as if he were fighting within a battlefield.

He tightened his grip on Sera. And after minutes of that grueling challenge, the crowd had lessened, somewhat.

Sera stopped suddenly, tugging at Cielo to halt as well. He looked back at her, "What is the matter?"

Sera frowned and looked within the basket that she held, "I think I lost something…" she said, looking at the ground behind her, bending her body.

Cielo scratched his head when suddenly someone bumped into him, rather roughly. He swore that if it weren't for his quick reaction time and his agility, he would've stumbled over and fallen over Sera.

Cielo gritted his teeth and turned to the stranger, "Hey! Watch where you're going!" he said to the red-haired man, glaring.

At that moment, time froze as blue met red. Cielo's eyes pierced into the stranger's blood red eyes.

Much to his surprise, the red-haired man glared at him as well, "Out of my way boy!" he growled before shoving passed him roughly, disappearing into the crowd behind them.

Cielo blinked; that person was no ordinary citizen…

'Most probably a mercenary…or a soldier.' he thought venomously.

"Oh! Silly me! It's here!" a cheerful female voice said.

Cielo blinked and turned to Sera's direction completely forgetting about the red-haired cloaked stranger and smiled, "Aayya…! You're a whole lot of trouble!"

She blushed, "I'm sorry…"

He chuckled and grabbed her hand once more, "Don't apologize so much. Come on, we have to get going."

She nodded and again, followed him out of the village.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat cursed as he stood in the middle of the busy street.

'Drat!' he cursed, 'I've lost him.'

His eyes flared and his eyebrows furrowed, 'It's because of that damned boy!' he thought to himself as he remembered the blue-haired young man that he had bumped into.

Heat sighed; well, it looked like it was back to scouting possible targets once more. He thought for a moment as he walked calmly amongst the crowd.

It would be best, he reckoned, to wait until nightfall. There were plenty of pubs within the town; that would be the best place to lie in wait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph took with him a single candle as he walked along the dark halls. He reached his intended chambers and there, entered.

Within, a silhouette stood.

"I've been waiting…"

"Aah…" said Serph, setting the candle on the table, just enough to illuminate him but not the person he was conversing with, "I apologize. I was attending to my wife."

"Your wife?" asked the person venomously.

"Yes." he replied nonchalantly, "Listen here. I have not summoned you to speak about matters such as that. I am here for the information that you have."

The person said nothing but walked over to the Serph, revealing to him the appearance of the person of whom he spoke to.

The silhouette was revealed to be a woman.

She walked over to Serph and sighed, "I…I feel…shameful…" she told him truthfully.

Serph raised an eyebrow, "Come now. You have chosen this path. Cease this foolishness and tell me what I need to know."

The woman felt a painful prick in her heart as she heard his punishing and cold words. But because of what she felt for this man…she yielded, "They are planning to raid a caravan arriving to Arkanadara from Shankara in a week. 'Tis the same day of today in a week…"

Serph crossed his arms, "You could just tell me where they are hiding."

She shook her head, "I would not tell you milord."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Not until you give me what I want…" she said cryptically.

Serph raised an eyebrow, "What is it that you want?"

She chuckled, "Now is not the time…"

"Is the Princess Severina among them?" he asked.

The woman shook her head, "No milord." she answered curtly.

This, Serph could not believe, "Are you lying to me?" There was no way that Severina wasn't among them. Where could she have gone to?

She shook her head, "I did not find anyone of royalty within their folds. All within are those seeking freedom from your rule…No one but simple folk. Thus, your princess isn't in their midst."

Serph narrowed his eyes, "Just make sure that you are telling me the absolute truth." he said; his eyes blazing.

She nodded and said nothing.

Serph looked at her as he touched his chin in thought. A moment later, he laughed, "I could have you killed."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh?" Serph said, arching an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"If you did, you'd have no other informant. No other informant would ever be as loyal to you as I."

Serph frowned within but said nothing and did not allow his cold and smug face to betray the feeling of anxiety within his chest. She was right; she was the most loyal of informants…But, then again, she was wrong. There could be others like her…

He could have them…He could create them…Lust was a powerful weapon if used correctly after all.

Like her, he could have any woman by the throat…

"Besides…if you did, I wouldn't be able to tell you of a curious rumor…"

Serph raised an eyebrow, "What rumor?"

"The masses grow ever impatient…and more of them are joining the Resistance. It wouldn't be long until they mass an army against you…"

Serph laughed, "I would very much like to see that…But still, if it would happen, it would happen. So be it. But…I'd still kill you."

The woman smiled bitterly, "Then you would never know the secret of which I know…and only I know."

"What secret?" Serph asked.

The woman smiled, "All in good time…milord…"

She walked over to him and placed both palms on his chest. Serph smirked at her and she looked at him with nothing but desire.

She tiptoed and kissed him. He eagerly returned her kiss and gripped her waist tightly, pressing the petite woman against him.

She moaned as he kissed her savagely…

Serph pulled away and looked at her disgustedly, "You are such a filthy whore…"

"I know…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Thank you for today Cielo." Sera said, smiling as they sat together on the floor of Cielo's home.

Cielo laughed, "It's not a problem Sera…"

Sera sighed, "If only…"

"What?"

She blushed, "If only I were still a princess, I could have paid my debt to you…"

The smile on Cielo's face vanished and he looked at her firmly, "It is not a debt Sera. Never."

"But I-"

"There are no 'buts' Sera. You do not owe me anything. My money, my home is mine to give to whom I will. And I chose to give them to you." he told her seriously, his eyes penetrating hers.

She blushed and smiled, "Thank you…"

The two sat within uncomfortable silence once more when Sera gently broke it, "Cielo?"

"Yeah?"

"The mask that you wore…" she trailed off, hoping that he would catch her drift. He nodded, "My mask…you wanted to know its significance, right?"

She nodded.

He laughed, "It's kind of a funny story really."

She smiled at him warmly, "I'm in the mood for a story Cielo. Please tell me."

Cielo just couldn't refuse her; not with the way she was staring at him. She was staring at him as if she were a wounded puppy. Her eyes sparkled with hope and expectancy. And her smile was as innocent as an infant's.

Oh well. There was just no way to refuse her.

"Alright. On the Far East we lived. We were known as the Sanada tribe. We have a special ability that was ours and ours alone. You've already seen what that is."

Sera blinked, "Your stealth abilities and your speed…"

He nodded, "We never used to it hurt people though. We weren't the sociable type. We preferred to keep our numbers low so as to avoid unnecessary attention to ourselves…We lived within the forest, just fending for ourselves…Then, the Arkanadarans discovered our existence and offered a treaty of peace…My father, the head of the clan, accepted it of course. But we were betrayed. The Arkanadarans found a reason to attack us and they did. It was an ambush…a preemptive strike executed by Arkanadara's general, the Red Dragon."

Sera clutched her heart as she empathized with Cielo, feeling his heavy burden within her own heart.

Cielo's sapphire blue eyes momentarily lost its innocence as they flashed dangerously, "Almost everyone was killed…My father had been slain. In the end, the clan, well, what's left of it, and our lands submitted to Arkanadaran rule. I didn't stand for it though and joined the Resistance. I couldn't take up my father's position…I couldn't bring myself to accept their rule. Why would I when they themselves break their own word? The Arkanadaran king and his general…" Cielo shook his head, "they aren't men of value and virtue…They are nothing more than common criminals…fugitives from justice…"

Cielo looked at her again, glaring, "But…I promise you Sera…before my life is over, I would've avenged my clan. And would have fought for freedom."

Sera looked at him sadly; she read his eyes. There was so much grief and strife within them that she did the only thing that she knew would help; she took him in her arms and embraced him as tight as she could, sharing her body warmth with him…

Just letting him know that she was there with him…

And that she understood.

Cielo returned her embrace and buried his face in her hair…He inhaled her scent deeply…and there, felt soothed. He smiled and closed his eyes; Sera was the only person that managed to soothe him this way…

She was the only one…

He didn't forget that she was married though; he didn't forget that she was the Red Dragon's wife either. But none of that mattered to him. All that he understood was that she was there, with him, at that particular moment in time.

She was within his arms and he was within hers.

That was all that he needed to know.

He pulled away slowly, having his emotions under control. He smiled at her, "Well…that wasn't what I planned to tell you anyway…I was to tell you of my mask right?"

She nodded.

He chuckled and took his mask and held it in his hands, looking at it, "This was given to me by my father. A mask is given to each member of our tribe that had fulfilled certain conditions."

Sera blinked, "What kind of conditions?"

Cielo laughed, "Nothing really…just your fundamental 'manhood' rituals…Anyway, a mask represents the warrior or the person possessing it."

Sera nodded, "So, they give you masks with accordance to your traits as…individuals?"

Cielo nodded, "Right."

"So, what do the blue streaks symbolize?"

Cielo laughed and scooted over to her and fingered the mask again, "You see how the holes for the eyes are slanted in shape?"

"Uh huh…" she concurred, gazing at the slit-eyed mask.

Cielo nodded, "That symbolizes the fox. Foxes are cunning and mischievous."

Sera giggled at that, "Well…your father had definitely gotten that trait correct."

"I suppose so." Cielo agreed.

He then touched the streaks, "See these streaks? They represent lightning."

"Lightning?"

He nodded, "You see, when lightning strikes, it does it in a precise moment. It strikes without warning. It's quick, decisive and never strikes in the same place twice."

"Reminds me of you…" she said, looking at him.

He nodded, "Yes. That was why I was called…Raikiri. Quick and precise…powerful, yet graceful…Lightning isn't just energy strikes without direction you know? When lightning strikes, it's like a rendition…gentle at first…and then ends in a crescendo!" he finished with a chuckle.

Sera laughed at that; he really was cute.

Sera smiled at him and touched his arm, "Well…they were right to call you that Cielo…"

Cielo looked at where Sera touched him, and there, draped a hand over hers, "Thank you."

She knew what he meant. His thank you was meant as thanks for her lending her ear to him…He was thankful that he had someone to confide in…He was thankful that he had someone soothe him…

Sera said nothing but continued to look at him in the eyes; she was thankful that she had gotten to know him better now.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla stood as she heard the doors open. She had returned to Arkanadara and had rested the entire day. She had not even the opportunity to see Jenna as yet.

When she awoke from the ride, she was surprised to have found herself within her husband's bed, within his chambers with the sun setting.

And now, she had continued to wait for him. She arched an eyebrow; he was never late. She could only guess that something important had occurred.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the chamber doors were suddenly pushed open.

Serph smiled at her as their eyes met. He came over to her and bowed before taking her in his arms, kissing her lightly on the lips.

He pulled back a moment later and she spoke, "I've been waiting milord…It's not like you to be…unknowing of the prudence of being punctual…"

Serph chuckled at that. She really liked to obfuscate things didn't she? Why couldn't she just say that she had been waiting for him and that she wanted to know where he was?

"I apologize. I was receiving information about the rebels." he told her truthfully.

Argilla's eyes widened and there, within her pink orbs, laid the seeds of hope; hope of finding her sister…

He read her eyes and shook his head, "I had been told that your sister wasn't among the rebels."

He saw Argilla's face fall and immediately, Serph maneuvered his words to soothe her without being untruthful, "I do suspect that the informant was lying though."

"You do?"

He nodded, "Yes. Where else would she go? But…do not concern yourself Argilla. Leave this business to me."

She nodded and said nothing. Serph took her in his arms and held her gently. Wordless and losing her strength, she clung to him and held him as tight as he did her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat sat at the bar, in the dark corner of the place, smoking his pipe, his hood in place, making him appear as a wraith instead of a man while his bright red orbs shone in the dark, carefully scrutinizing all that came and went.

Suddenly a hooded figure walked by him and dropped a note on the table, which he snatched with inhuman speed that it was a seamless act; it was as if the note had never even touched the wooden surface of the table.

Heat opened the small scroll and there, he found out that it was from the king.

He raised an eyebrow as he read its contents.

They were mounting forces for the interception of rebel guerillas in a week. Rolling the scroll back, he then took it to the candle, and there, burnt it completely, watching the small piece of paper go up in flames…slowly fading away into nothingness.

The attack was a week from now…It was a good opportunity.

He thought though…Should he return to Arkanadara and plan the assault? Or should he remain and watch the battle from afar?

Hm…

The note that was sent to him did not have any instructions for him to do. He leaned back on his chair. No. He'd remain where he was.

He'd watch. Then, when the rebels were fleeing, he'd track them down. Easy as pie. Gale was more than capable of planning and executing the assault.

For a battle such as that, they didn't need him.

He looked at the scenery of filth, degradation and desperation before him with an unfeeling gaze.

'A week more of this shit…' he told himself.

Well, if he would know where the rebels were situated, it would be worth it. He would be able to find leads that would lead him to Sera.

His heart ached at that thought. He wondered where she was…what she was doing…Was she safe? Was she being taken care of?

'Enough…' he told himself. Thinking of her in such a manner would only frustrate him.

So, his thoughts meandered to the rebels once more. The enlistment for the rebels would be easier. He could infiltrate their folds…But he decided against it. He was known as the Red Dragon after all.

It was difficult enough to be incognito as it was with his red hair and piercing red eyes. He sighed; that was why he had his long red hair cut and now it just reached his jaw whereas as before it flowed effortlessly up to the small of his back.

But still, it was for her.

It was for Sera.

Hair would always grow back anyway.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun had risen. Sera awoke bright and early. She and Cielo had training to do today. She was going to work on her aim and afterwards, Cielo would show her how to fight with a knife. Sera was happy; slowly she was feeling that she was a person of worth…

She sat up when suddenly, she was met with a most aggressive of headaches that she had no choice but to lay back down. She shut her eyes tightly and let her hand fly up to her temples, massaging carefully.

"Ohh…" she moaned.

Sera stiffened and her heart skipped a beat as she heard a knock on the door, "Sera? It's time!"

Sera groaned and struggled to get out of her bed. She turned to her side and opened her eyes, sitting up slowly, only to be met by a head-splitting pain within her temples.

'Can't…be weak!' she mentally screamed at herself as she forced herself to move out of the bed.

Losing her balance as her vision blurred and spun, she fell on the floor, causing a low but definite thud to be heard.

As soon as Sera had fallen did the door open, "Sera!" yelled Cielo, scooping her in his arms, "What's wrong?"

Sera looked at him and squinted her eyes, "I just have a headache…That's all…" As soon as her words left her lips, another unpleasant feeling emerged at the forefront. Her stomach churned and turned, tying knots.

She suddenly felt sick.

Her palm flew to her mouth as she felt that she wanted to vomit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla embraced her sister. She was glad. She was glad that Jenna was happy. It was all obvious to her anyway…

Jenna had always been the stubborn type…But Jenna's emotions, no matter how hard she tried to hide, were always transparent to her sister.

Just like her emotions for Gale.

It had been obvious to her.

And now, she had finally yielded and surrendered. Jenna had succumbed to her love for Gale. The two were set to marry within a few days.

Argilla pulled away from her and smiled, threading her fingers on Jenna's ebony locks, "Are you happy?" she asked gently, tugging at Jenna to sit on the cushions with her.

Jenna, without dislodging her hands from Argilla's, sat down beside her and beamed at her, "Yes…I am happy."

Argilla chuckled, "I'm glad."

Argilla looked her up and down and giggled. Jenna blushed but said nothing. She knew what it was that amused her sister so.

It was her appearance.

Argilla covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she continued to laugh, "I thought that you were ever the conservative type sister?"

Jenna crossed her arms and looked away as she gritted her teeth, "I would appreciate it if we could forget about it…"

Argilla stifled a laugh. Jenna, now abandoning her juni-hito, wore a silver sari with golden stitches with a transparent veil on her head. Her hair was unbound and loose and her face possessed no paint but natural beauty.

Sighing, she scooted closer to Jenna and held her hand, looking intently within her silver eyes, "I am happy that you have chosen your path…May you be happy with Lord Gale…"

Jenna smiled, "Thank you."

"So," Jenna began, "how was your trip to Flavius Adeodatus?"

Argilla smiled, "It was fine…"

Jenna narrowed her eyes, "You've been gone a week."

Argilla nodded, "I am quite aware of that."

Jenna looked at her with a menacing look, "Have you taken your medication?"

Here, Argilla stood and turned her back at her sister, her hands clasped tightly together, "Things have changed…"

Jenna stood as well and frowned, "Changed?" Suddenly, she laughed, bitterness evident in her voice, "Do not tell me that you have fallen for the King's charms?"

Argilla glared at her, "I have not fallen into anything Jenna!" she seethed angrily.

Jenna frowned, "It seems that you already have…"

Argilla, feeling her anger rise at an accelerated rate, opened her mouth to speak when Jenna cut her off, "But I cannot blame you."

Here, Argilla's anger subsided, her feeling replaced by curiosity instead. Jenna nodded, "I cannot blame you if you choose to love the king. I…He cares for you…more than I or anyone else would ever know. You are the only one who'd know Argilla…But…I do believe that should you love the king, love him with caution."

Jenna paused and then continued, "If you do bring a child into this world…make sure he feels the same for you…And most importantly, ensure that he would love your child…and not merely use it to be his heir…his pawn."

Argilla stiffened at her spot and said nothing.

Jenna came over to her and kissed her on the cheek, whispering at her ear at the same time, "And what of Roland…? You had better be ever cautious…There are those who would use this knowledge to their advantage." She then pulled away and looked within Argilla's pink eyes impassively, "Thank you for your time Amadeus…"

Argilla stiffened; so her sister knew of that as well…

Knowing that their time had come to an end, Argilla left promptly, desiring nothing more than to leave the spacious room that seemed to suffocate her.

She almost stumbled out of the room and fell if it weren't for someone who caught her. She staggered to her feet as she recovered from her most embarrassing display of lack of posture.

She pulled away and looked at the person who caught her; her stomach somersaulted. She turned away, "Thank you Roland."

Roland nodded curtly, "It's of no consequence milady."

His face was impassive and his eyes calm but what his face concealed, his soul bore. He had held her for but a second, but at that precise moment, he felt surges of pure energy within his veins, invading his system.

And he knew that it came from her.

It was a difficult thing; his situation. It was a difficult position to be in. He was in love with her yet he can do nothing. He had wanted to leave…but his instincts told him to stay. He knew he was only damaging himself…As the days went by, he felt all the more drawn to his queen.

He wouldn't have done anything about it, naturally, but now as he learnt that she had fallen for her husband, did he realize that it was painful for him.

He took a step back and waited for her to make the first move. He was just to follow her around anyway.

Argilla turned and walked away. She wanted to go back to her chambers. Her interaction with Roland had made her feel all the more awkward with him and she realized that even if she was in love with Serph, she still felt something for Roland.

It hadn't been erased.

'Perhaps it's because I see him everyday…I should have him dismissed…' she thought with a frown.

She turned a corner and stopped as she saw her husband. He had his mask in place and strode ever closer to her. He reached her and bowed and then proceeded to take her hand in his.

He led her to their chambers and ushered Roland out, to which Roland complied without question.

Roland cursed within. He hadn't admitted it to himself, but now, he just couldn't take it anymore. He hated escorting the queen to her chambers. It would just mean that she was to meet with the king.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly, calmly, his eyes looking as ever bored and disinterested. He hadn't meant to, but he perked up his ears and heard nothing.

It was either that the king and queen were whispering to each other…or were doing something else. He frowned at that, displeased at his own thoughts as his mind began to envision scenarios that he deemed were disturbing to him.

His fingers went up to arrange his glasses as he shook his head, 'Get over it…You rejected her. There's nothing more to be said.'

'…'

The word "reject" was too powerful a word. He wouldn't say that he rejected her. It was just a reality check for the both of them. It was just that their feelings for one another were being all the more rampant that he had to halt momentarily and appraise the situation, to which he had not liked the results.

Should he and she continue about what they felt for one another, it would be all the more of a possibility that they may lose their way…lose their control and give in to their desires…

And when that happened…she would be forever disgraced.

Disgraced by him. And that, he could not allow. And that was the sole reason that while he continued to guard her and wait on her the way he did now, his heart began to slowly die and fade away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Milord?" Argilla asked.

Serph said nothing but removed his mask, grinning at her, "It's nothing My Queen. I am merely going for a sport."

"Sport?"

"Hunting." he said nonchalantly, waving his hand dismissively, "But that is not my concern at the moment."

Argilla looked at him, puzzled and there, she saw a mixture of emotions dancing within his silver eyes; amusement and displeasure.

She seriously did not fathom how it was the two conflicting emotions could coexist…but for some reason, they did.

He sauntered over to the chair and sat down comfortably. Argilla looked at him and remained rooted at her spot; she could tell that there was something that had gone terribly awry…

He flashed his fox-like grin and bade her to sit beside him.

Argilla could feel her hair stand on one end; there was definitely something wrong. She did as she was asked and sat down. Serph laughed, "You're too tense…You need to loosen up a bit…"

Argilla was getting irritated and once more, donned on her cold and calculating face, "Do not insult my intelligence with this charade milord. Please tell me of what you wanted to say…"

Serph chuckled and looked at her. He was an oxymoron. His face grinned while his eyes pierced her soul. She shivered.

"I've heard a curious rumor." he began, redirecting his gaze elsewhere before retuning them to her.

"What rumor milord?" Argilla asked, arching an eyebrow.

He chuckled again and there, he looked at her, leaning down on her…looming over her and whispered, "I heard…that my wife had found a rather interesting pastime."

"And what pastime would that be milord?" she asked bravely; not allowing him to see the fear that she had behind her eyes.

She had a feeling of what it might be…and her heart pounded like a jackhammer as she speculated Serph speculating her.

But still, she kept her calm.

If she panicked now, he'd know and he'd get furious.

'Roland…' she thought helplessly behind her cool and calm façade.

Suddenly, Serph leaned back and laughed, "I never knew you were interested in embroidery."

That was it?

Argilla slowly released the breath that she didn't even realize that she had been holding and had her gaze softened, "I am milord."

He smiled at her, "It's just that…I've never seen you do it Argilla…I'm quite bothered that people had seen you at it whilst I haven't."

So that was why he had been displeased. He felt left-out.

She smiled tightly at him, "It isn't that milord…It's just that I prefer to converse with you and give you my full attention…while we are together…and not just focus on my embroidering…" she finished meekly, turning away to hide the faint tinge of pink in her cheeks.

Serph stood and pulled her to her feet, his hands on her hips and leaned down, "Well…" he began, whispering against her moist and full lips, "should that be the case…then, I do not mind…"

His lips met hers in a slow and sensuous kiss. Argilla could feel her knees buckle as weakness invaded her legs greedily like a disease and thus, held onto her husband for dear life.

Soon, the kiss had ended and Serph searched her eyes, his fingers running through her hair, "I would like to know everything about you Argilla…Everything."

Argilla said nothing and continued to look within his eyes and saw that he was sincere with what he had said.

And so, not trusting herself with words, she rested her head on his chest instead, sighing.

Serph held her tightly; he felt it.

She really did love him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna looked at the charts and maps in front of her. Again, Gale was planning an assault. And again, he had asked for her insight.

She frowned; that was all that she ever did with Gale…

She wanted to spend more time with him and get to know him personally…but all that he ever did with her was ride and plan military campaigns.

And what even more gave her the feeling of distraught was that he had seemed to have forgotten about their wedding.

She, of course, would never remind him of it.

'Hell would have to freeze first before I would bow to him!' she told herself defiantly as she crossed her arms, not listening in whatever it was that Gale was saying.

"Jenna?"

She snapped out of her daze and looked at Gale, "Milord?"

Gale looked at her with a concerned face, "Is something amiss? You haven't heard a single word I said."

Jenna blushed but fought it back and stared at him defiantly, "What? Of course not milord. I'm quite aware of what you plan to do."

Gale was not convinced, "Oh? Then would you kindly explain to me my battle plan?"

Jenna blushed but said nothing and glared at him and looked at the maps, "The raid would supposedly begin here," she pointed, "in between these hills en route for Arkanadara. The rebels would have placed themselves conveniently behind the aforesaid hills…and knowing their guerilla tactics, they probably had troops on the trees as well. Our troops would be …here," she pointed again on the checkpoint nearest to the hills, "which would take about ten minutes to get to the battle-site. The caravan would be false and would contain troops. The real caravan would only be sent after the skirmish had been won."

Gale smirked at her; he knew that she really wasn't listening to him. She really was daydreaming. But thanks to her sharp mind, she was able to concoct an impromptu battle plan at a short notice just to save face.

She was proud and would never ask him to repeat whatever it was he said. No; she would consider that as condescending treatment and knowing her, she'd never stand for it.

"Was that all?"

Gale nodded, "Yes. That was all."

Jenna crossed her arms and turned away; hurt. He had not even remembered anything about their wedding…

"Jenna." Gale said, walking up to her, touching her shoulder.

Jenna stiffened and turned to look at him, "Yes milord?"

He looked at her with pure regret, "I…I hate to inform you…but…it would seem that our nuptials would have to wait."

Of course it had to. She knew that from the moment she learnt of the assault. She nodded and looked at him coldly, "I understand milord." With that, she turned away from him and walked away, his hand falling from her shoulder.

She didn't care though.

If the skirmish with a ragtag group was more worthy of his attention than she, then, she wouldn't give _him_ a shred of _her_ attention.

Gale saw how hurt she was. She was strong yes, but he could see how disappointed she was at his announcement.

But there was nothing he could do. His hands were tied.

Jenna was proud though; she'd never let him know, at least, not consciously, that she had been the least bit offended.

He sighed.

The two were encased within the thick fog of silence as they each gathered their thoughts and thought of what they were to say to one another. Gale suddenly had an idea. He walked over to her again and spun her around.

She looked at him with displeased eyes, "Gale! Stop that!" she squirmed as he touched her, glaring at him.

He held her still though and looked at her earnestly, "Jenna…marry me tonight." he whispered.

She blinked, "What? But you just said…"

He shook his head, "I know what I said. But…I want us to be married before the battle…I promised you that and I intend to keep it."

"But it would take days…The preparations…"

He shook his head again, "No. There needn't be a big celebration Jenna. Just you and me…"

Jenna was shocked; she had never known Gale to be…impulsive. The reason was simple; it was because that Gale was never impulsive. He was rational and calculating.

"Why are you doing this?" she suddenly asked, glaring at him, "Is it a pitiable attempt to appease me?" she accused bitterly.

He sighed; that was another part of Jenna. She was overly cynical and was the proverbial skeptic. He gripped her tighter as she struggled against him, "Let go Gale!"

She was reverting back to her old self; the one with multiple barriers…She was once more isolating herself from him.

No. He wouldn't let her do that.

So, he did the only thing that he could think of to calm her. He embraced her tightly, removing any gap between them.

She continued to squirm for but a second more before halting altogether. Sensing her calm down, Gale whispered, "I want to marry you tonight. I'll arrange it. I'll come for you at sundown."

He pulled away and saw the uncertainty in her eyes. She was scared; that he knew. He wanted to assure her that there was nothing to be afraid off. He would never hurt her and had only her best interests in mind…

But she seemed to distrust him so…

Being drawn into her eyes, he could feel his control over his desires and emotions grow lax. There, a chink in his armor had been found. He leaned in towards her face…and he was surprised to see that she too was leaning towards him…

Their lips were only half an inch apart…and he could feel her trembling breath tickle his lips.

They slowly closed their eyes…

Gale suddenly opened them back and instead of kissing her, just nuzzled his face against hers. He whispered, "I would honor your wishes Jenna…I won't touch you." With those words, he took a step back, releasing her from his hold.

Jenna stared blankly at him. What just happened in there…? She had never before felt so…out of control.

Gale took her hands again and kissed them, "Marry me tonight."

She blushed, surrendering, "I shall…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well?" Cielo asked the medicine woman within the tent, "What's wrong with her?" he asked, as he looked at Sera's form, lying down on the makeshift bed.

The old woman smiled at him, "There's no problem…The young lady is with child."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N: **

**Raikiri: Lightning Edge. **

**Khamees: Arabic and Urdu word for "shirt". **

**Khamees (story): The khamees is a part of the Shalwar Khamees. **

**Shalwar Khamees: This is Pakistan's national dress. It is an ensemble of a loose long-sleeved shirt that reaches the knees with slits on either side with a pair of matching loose pants. It is usually referring to women's clothes but men also wear them. It can/is considered to be the male counterpart of the female's sari.**

**Angara: The Hindu name for the Planet Mars.**

**Angara (story): The name of the city by the outskirts of Ilvika forest. **


	15. Counterbalance

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: LEMON, NON-CON LEMON, SLIGHT VIOLENCE, SADISM, OOC, LANGUAGE **

**Chapter 15: Counterbalance**

The two sat in silence. It had been half an hour now since they had been engulfed by this pregnant silence. It had been half an hour now since he had brought her home.

He laughed at that.

Home?

This wasn't her home…

And now that the most recent addendum about her life had finally been revealed, she would most probably never consider this place as her home now…

As surprised as he may be about it…he actually felt a pang of pain sting his heart as he thought of it.

''Tis utter foolishness…' he told himself as he continued to glower at the wooden floor.

With the child on the way, she would most probably be thinking about her husband and her family…

He sighed.

Selfish as it may be…but…he wanted her to stay with him…

And when asked as to why?

'I'm not certain…'

"Cielo?" his companion asked.

Cielo looked at her, "Sera? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, as he immediately stood and walked over to her, sitting right in front of her, "Is there anything that I could get you?"

She shook her head and giggled, "No…Silly. I was just asking if you were alright…You looked too serious…And it worries me."

He raised a curious eyebrow, "You're worried that I'm too serious?"

She nodded, "Yes. You're never too serious Cielo." she giggled.

Cielo felt the stab of a dull knife as he listened to her words. Although they may be truthful, sincere and did not mean to cause harm, he felt hurt.

'A jester. That's all she is ever going to see me as…' he thought bitterly.

Sera saw his eyes and there draped a hand on his shoulder, rousing him from his bitter thoughts, letting their eyes meet, "Cielo…you're doing it again. What's wrong?"

"Sera. What do you plan to do? What are you going to do about the child?" he asked her seriously, hiding the tone of desperation and anxiousness in his voice.

She immediately fell silent and then, smiled sadly, "It's my child Cielo…what else is there to plan? I'm going to have it Cielo…and I'm going to raise it." she said; warm emotions dancing in her eyes.

That wasn't the answer to Cielo's question.

He shook his head, "What I'm asking is…Are you planning to return to your husband?" It had taken all of his willpower not to sound bitter as he uttered the word "husband". He did it though…for her.

So that she would not suspect.

Suspect what?

Suspect that he…

"…No…" her answer was simple.

He blinked, "No?"

She shook her head, "If you are contemplating that I return to him and raise the child with him and tell him of your location…you're wrong…"

He glared at her and she leaned back. He had never glared at her before.

"That's not what I meant Sera." She was completely missing the point. He sighed, "I know you won't betray us…What I'm saying is that…I mean…" he stuttered, "Do you plan to return to your husband and raise the child with him?"

"Do you still love him?"

He couldn't believe what he had just asked her. And so, he recoiled, "I apologize." he said, cutting her off should she had chosen to speak, "It was not my place…"

Sera was not blind…

She was not deaf either.

She smiled weakly as she looked at his aloof and stuttering countenance. She had only turned a bind eye to him and his behavior. But she knew…

She knew that Cielo was quite fond of her.

And perhaps, even more so.

She draped a hand over his. That had his eyes fly up to hers, fright and desperation within them. She shook her head lightly, "Heat…is a person that I would always love…"

His heart sank.

Sera sighed and continued, "But…I do believe that…at this moment in my life…that we are no longer made for one another. We might be again in a later point in time…but as of now, we're not supposed to be together. That is what hurts…" her voice cracked and her silver eyes began to brim with tears, "A child is supposed to be the symbol of our love…But…it would seem that I love him more than he loves me."

Cielo felt for her; his heart screamed for love just as hers did. Seeing as how she was hurting, his other hand came up to hers and intertwined their fingers.

Sera smiled at his caring gesture and looked at him in the eyes, "I had made up my mind the moment I left the castle Cielo…I will stay with you…" she then turned away, "But…"

Cielo's heart was swimming with happiness; she had decided to remain with him after all.

But…she said but…

"But," she said, blushing lightly, "I would only remain here…with your blessings…"

He smiled at her and touched her chin, tugging it so that their eyes met. She did as he persuaded and there, as their eyes locked one another in each other's gazes, he smiled, "I would love nothing more than for you to stay."

She smiled, "Thank you…"

He suddenly grinned, "That is becoming a cliché nowadays, no?"

Sera giggled.

Cielo then frowned, "What of the child? What about its father? Wouldn't you want to raise it with a father?"

Sera sighed, "I would have loved to Cielo…but I cannot return to Arkanadara…I cannot return to a man who does not love me. He would only hurt the child…"

Cielo squeezed her hand, "You won't have to raise it alone Sera. I'm here."

Sera's heart skipped a beat as she heard his words. What did he mean?

He smiled tightly, "Sera…I promised you I'd protect you…and now that there's life within you, I'd protect it too. You don't have to be alone. I'll help you raise it."

Sera's throat felt very dry…

What was he saying…?

His hand then went up to her face and cupped it affectionately, "Marry me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna's hand grasped Gale's tightly as the priest read to them. She stole a glance at him and saw a hint of a smile on his lips. She sighed; so this was what it felt to be…

In love.

Gale stole a glance at Jenna. She wore a crimson sari with golden stitches and embroidery. It was elegant on her and not overly lavish.

Her crimson transparent veil matched her sari and on her head stood golden ornaments.

The wedding was conducted as he had specified.

With having only the king and queen as their witnesses, the nuptials were conducted within the temple within Arkanadara's castle itself.

The two drank from the same chalice and said their vows…and there, the remainder of the chalice's contents were tossed over to the fire…symbolizing their unity.

They held each other's hands and locked their gazes as they were pronounced as husband and wife.

Argilla held onto Serph's hand as they watched the wedding from afar. Serph draped a hand over her shoulders and pulled her tighter; he could feel and hear her sigh.

But it wasn't out of regret.

He could tell…she was happy.

And, as he said before, her happiness meant more to him than kingdoms and treasures…He had also been surprised at himself…but as he found himself smiling, he realized that it had been that something that he had needed all along.

He had hidden behind the mask of cruelty and false strength for far too long…when all he needed was just the knowledge of being loved…and loving that person in return…

His eyes narrowed.

That was why…

No matter what happened, he'd never let go of her. She was his as much as he was hers…And if any man was foolish enough to fall under her spell, his punishment would be swift.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gale and Jenna sat within the darkened room, side by side, staring blankly at the wall. Jenna's heart was racing…but she kept silent. She wanted to know what the man beside her was thinking…but she was afraid to look at him.

What was more was that she was afraid to ask him.

What now?

Gale, noticing her apprehension, turned to her and held her hand in his. Jenna turned to him with uncertain eyes.

Gale stared at her with firm eyes, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to Jenna." He shook his head, "I won't force you to do anything."

Jenna's silver eyes widened but held her tongue, feeling all the more nervous.

Gale stood and Jenna unexpectedly followed him. He raised an eyebrow, "Jenna…?"

Now, Jenna's eyes, no longer filled with nervousness…but of desperate need. It confused Gale. What was she doing?

"Gale," she began, her eyes searching his, "do you…" she suddenly stopped, and turned away from him sharply, as if she had been burned.

Gale touched her shoulder and spun her carefully around, "Jenna…what is it?"

Jenna cast her face down, not meeting his gaze, "Gale…"

"What?"

"Do you think me a woman?" she asked frankly, mustering all of her will and dignity; her chin pulled up high.

Gale did not know how to answer her question. He knew that it wasn't a mere question. It was deep; it was…subversive.

Jenna read his confusion and bemusement and so rephrased her question, "Do you…not think me to be attractive enough?"

What kind of a question was that?

Gale shook his head, "What? Why are you asking me this?"

Jenna blushed; she had just made a complete fool of herself. She snarled impatiently and turned away sharply, walking over to the window, with her arms crossed, "Forget I said anything Gale. Goodnight. If you wish to leave, then do so."

Gale was confused; what just happened? He sighed; Jenna was being in one of her moods again.

But still…

Had he hurt her?

Had he offended her in some way?

He walked over to her and touched her shoulder, "Jenna, please. I do not understand what this is all about."

Jenna growled; was he really this stupid?

She shrugged her shoulders and walked away again, ignoring him, "It's nothing. Forget it."

Gale was beginning to feel irritated. Up to how long will she keep this up? It felt as if she were leading him on…leading him on until his curiosity had all but consumed his very being enough so that he crawled over to her and begged.

Feeling his masculinity threatened, he turned her around forcibly and grasped her arms, "What is the matter with you?" he asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

Jenna said nothing; she did not wish to expose her bungling any further than she already did. She squirmed in his arms but he held her still, making her motions futile.

"No. I demand to know what is irking you!" he hissed; irritated.

She frowned at him and ceased her movements, "It's a woman's problem milord. You need not concern yourself…" she finished, turning her face to the side.

Suddenly, Gale's eyes softened. He could see how this "female problem" affected his wife. What was it that bothered her so? Why won't she tell him?

He sighed and embraced her, "You asked me if I thought you a woman…Why?"

Jenna sighed deeply…her silver eyes closing as she felt only the warmth of his embrace. She slowly opened her mouth to speak; she so badly wanted to tell him…

"Gale…" she opened her eyes again and narrowed them as she grabbed fistfuls of his robe, "You always asked for my insights in battle…I want to know…don't you consider me as a woman? As part of the feminine race?"

Gale blinked; that was what she wanted to know.

He understood now. Before, when they had been affianced, it bothered her not. She was as she was before he had forcibly entered her life. She was carefree and headstrong…and he…mattered not. Then, as they began to get accustomed to one another's presences, she began to change.

He had earned her respect and she had earned his.

She had become a vital asset to his tactical team. She was quick-witted and impudently bold. But now…as they married, they weren't merely colleagues planning the next assault, they were also man and woman, husband and wife.

At the present moment, she was having difficulty as to how he distinguished her from the rest of his tactical team…if he did at all, that is. She wanted to know her place in his world now that she had also become his wife.

What was she to him?

Was she a mere colleague? A friend? A kindred spirit?

"Am I not as attractive as my sisters…?" she asked once more. That was true; another thing that Jenna noticed. She wasn't as regal or as beautiful as Argilla…nor had she possessed Sera's charms, or her alluring innocence…No; Jenna paled by comparison. Before them, she was lackluster, substandard…

Gale understood now. It was another reason why Jenna behaved strongly…so adverse about the opposite sex.

It was her insecurity as a woman…

She felt that in order to compensate for her "shortcomings" physically, she needed to hone her other skills; the other aspects of her being. Her mind.

Gale sighed; didn't she know that she needed not do that?

Didn't she realize that she was beautiful?

Didn't she know she was the most beautiful woman in his eyes…? Her sisters mattered not to him. She was the one that he wanted. She was the woman that he had married. She was the woman who would bear him his heir.

She was the only woman that he would ever want. It was just a pity…that she didn't realize it. But still…he would try. He would do everything to make her comprehend her worth…her value…

Her strength…her beauty…

Without saying anything, he pulled away and looked deeply within her eyes. Without saying another word, he slowly leaned down and closed his eyes. Jenna felt herself doing the same and a moment later, their lips were sealed in a gentle kiss.

Jenna shivered and Gale held her closer. Her lips were soft and moist against his own…He groaned lightly; he had never before felt the curious sensation that remained afloat within his chest…

His lips were warm against her own…This was the first time she had ever had an experience such as this…She had to admit…that while it felt blissful and serene, it had also scared her.

His hand cupped and caressed her cheek lovingly as he felt her shudder within his touch; he could tell. She was inexperienced with these things…He himself was not as he had known Serph and Heat for far too long. His friends had insatiable lustful appetites and had taken him, in more than one occasion with them to brothels.

But he had never really felt…that particular spark whenever he would take a woman there…

Never.

Until tonight, that is.

He pulled back and gazed at her face. Her eyes were still closed and she visibly trembled. He let his fingers lightly trace her face, starting with her forehead then down to her nose, then her cheeks…and finally her full lips.

Jenna slowly opened her eyes; unable to contain herself from his electrifying touches and caresses. Again, she gazed upon his eyes with uncertainty. Although his kiss had given her a warm feeling within, he had not answered her question.

"Gale…" she uttered gently, softly.

Gale could feel nothing but glee and gratefulness within his whole being. He was gleeful that she had finally realized within herself her true feelings…and he felt grateful…that those feelings had been solely for him and not anyone else.

He felt grateful that she had chosen him and him alone. He felt grateful that she had finally accepted him in her life.

Smiling tightly, he kissed her again, this time, more sensuously. His tongue licked her bottom lip gently, wordlessly asking her permission to enter her cavern…Shyly, she parted her lips and granted him entry.

His tongue slowly entered and there, expertly explored her mouth, as slow and gentle as possible…making sure not to scare her away. He sighed in gladness. She had had her lips parted still and had not pulled away…

A moment later, his tongue found hers and there, slowly flicked on it, daring her to join him. Knowing her, she wasn't one to turn down a challenge. And so, mimicking his tongue's movements and strokes, her tongue lashed at his…

He chuckled within her mouth as he continued to kiss her. Feeling all the more confident, her meek little hands that clung to his robes desperately, now grabbed fistfuls of the aforesaid fabric and kissed him harder…arduously, pouring all of her mixed emotions…

What emotions…?

She wanted to be his equal…

It was because that as he kissed her, it was he who had known about it; not her. For the first time in her life, she had found something that she did not know how to handle. For the first time, she felt ignorant…

'I hate that word…' she internally growled as she kissed him harder.

Gale was taken aback. No longer timid and meek, Jenna seemed to be outdoing him in his own game as well. He chuckled; she could be such a child at times…

He figured that he would let her have her way…for now.

Jenna slanted her face and pressed herself tighter against him, kissing him hungrily. Feeling the lack of oxygen, she pulled back and stared at him, wide-eyed, surprised at herself for acting in such a manner…

Brutish…and crude.

Mortified, she turned away from.

Gale had always thought that she had a raging spirit within…It was just waiting to be unleashed.

Watching her walk away from him tortured him. Didn't she know that? He followed her and embraced her from behind, his strong arms, wrapping themselves around her waist securely, his face on the crook of her neck, "Why did you turn away…?"

She stiffened as she felt him embrace her. She stiffened as she felt his breath on her skin. She stiffened as she heard his question.

Why indeed?

Simple.

Being with him, as she now realized, released a part of herself that she swore didn't exist…And a part of her…the conscious and rational part of her did not wish to entertain such a beast.

She said nothing and he spoke again, "You asked me…whether or not I thought of you a woman…and yet…now, as we have the opportunity to consummate our marriage, you turn away…Why?"

Her throat felt very dry.

Yes; he had a point. Her words and actions were contradictory…

But…what was she to say? Was she to say that although she had meant what she told him earlier, that she had also did not wish to lose to him in the matters of intimacy? And what was more, did he want her to admit that she feared herself…? That in the end…she was nothing more than a…

Than a…

'Don't even want to finish that sentence…' she thought bitterly.

Gale pulled back and touched her shoulders lightly and turned her around. He saw the fright in her eyes…but this fright was of a different sort. She wasn't afraid of what will happen…She was afraid of what she might become when the sun would rise.

Would she change? If so, by how much? She was afraid of being someone that she hated the most…being a useless woman; a woman who lived on love and foolish emotion, foolhardy sentiment and frivolous affection.

She didn't want to be like that…That was why, she stood there, in front of the invisible line that separated the strong and the weak. She was afraid that should she continue with Gale and consummate the marriage that she would transgress that line…and become…

'Weak…' she thought with a small choke.

A part of him wanted to laugh at that and at the same time, he wanted to comfort her and sympathize. This was a turning point in her life and she…was afraid of the change.

His emerald pools searched her eyes even deeper and there, he found something else that surprised him.

He then smiled; she didn't want to admit it herself. That was the problem. She was too caught up in the Jenna that she was "supposed" to be…and not the Jenna that she actually "was".

And knowing her, no words from his lips would convince her…

So, there was only one way to do it. He had to show her. Without warning, he kissed her once more, his lips and tongue devouring hers greedily…selfishly…

She gasped but he didn't care. He as well as she knew that it wasn't a gasp of pain or of surprise; it was a gasp of irritation.

She was irritated that he was no longer being gentle…She was irritated to know that he knew about her knowing.

It was the simple truth; passion and need burned brightly within both of their souls. There was only the need to release it…

His hands gripped her arms tightly and backed her towards the wall.

Jenna cursed inwardly; no…he would not best her again. But by the way he was kissing her, it was as if to tell her that he rose to her challenge.

She whimpered as her back hit the wall; but she immediately recovered and growled within his mouth, biting him. He immediately pulled back and assessed her coolly, licking his bleeding lips, "Spitfire Jenna…?" he asked sultrily.

She narrowed her eyes, "Just what you deserve milord…"

He smiled tightly, and without taking his eyes off her, grabbed the part of her sari that was slung on her shoulders and tore it from her. He knew that he should probably be gentle, but her eyes told him, assured him that he needed not be gentle.

Growling, Jenna returned the gesture by slapping him and then grabbing his cloak, pulling at it roughly, only to let it fall on the floor.

Her eyes were defiant. But one thing was for sure; she wanted him in the way he wanted her. But…it was just that Jenna didn't want to be treated as a lesser counterpart; she wanted to be an equal.

A partner.

Gale chuckled and shook his head. Jenna growled, "What is the meaning of this milord? Am I not good enough for your tastes?"

Gale's head snapped up and he grabbed her face firmly, sighing, "When are you going to realize that I do not think less of you…? When are you going to understand that I do want you…? I want you Jenna…" he said firmly, need filling his voice.

Jenna immediately felt a lump in her throat and she could not speak…He…he spoke the truth; she could see it in his eyes…

"There's no need for this charade." he told her. She cast her face down and he pulled it back up with the gentlest manner that he was capable, "There's no need to be strong…No need. It is just I Jenna…It is just I."

Jenna's heart raced and her eyes widened slightly and there, she pressed herself against him, her head resting on his chest, breathing evenly.

Gale retuned her embrace and then, pulled back. He then proceeded to scoop her in his arms. He lifted her off the ground and carried her over to the bed where he set her sitting up. He sat beside her and there, gazed affectionately within her eyes. His fingers brushed her wavy ebony locks and there, slowly removed the veil from her head…and along with it, the golden ornaments that glamorized her forehead.

She closed her eyes and let him do what he pleased, feeling all the more heated as his fingers made soft contact with her scalp.

When it was off, next came her sari. The skirt was quite long…but Gale took his time. He slowly and deliberately unwrapped her from the shackles of false modesty…

Yes…it was sheer false modesty…She wanted him the way he did her…

Being the gentleman that he was known for, he did not grab or tear her apparel. He slowly rolled it off of her, neatly. Jenna's heart raced as she forced herself to remain perfectly still.

After a few minutes of painful gentleness, she was finally free from the bounds of her apparel and now had bared to him her full femininity.

She blushed; he was still fully clothed. But he seemed to have not noticed her growing irritation as his eyes were not on her eyes, but on her body. Her arms immediately crossed themselves in front of her chest and she crossed her legs, hindering his hungry looks.

Gale blinked and looked at her, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Keep me hanging." he replied curtly.

She turned away, "It would seem to me that it is unfair that I would bare to you everything when you yourself hide everything."

Gale chuckled; that was all?

He stood and there, began to undress himself in front of her, earning him gasps and stolen glances from her. He knew it. She was still trying to be as modest as possible…But he knew; the truth was irrefutable as it was undeniable.

She was curious. She was curious about him. He could tell by the hidden and quick glances that she directed his way as he slowly undressed himself. A moment later, he was done and now took a step closer to her, "Jenna. I'm hiding nothing."

She looked at him and saw that he was not lying.

Gale got on the bed once more and pulled her to him. She didn't object. Gale looked at her and touched her face, "There's no need to pretend. It's just you and me."

She nodded in full concurrence.

Gale smiled; he saw in her eyes…that she trusted him. She had entrusted herself to him. That was more than he could ask for. He kissed her again, gently this time…and in this kiss…she returned it as gently as she could…

He was right; there was no need to pretend…

No need to pretend that she had to be strong…

With him, she could be herself.

His hands wandered all over her body, stroking her thighs soothingly as his lips lefts hers only to find her neck.

Jenna turned her head to the side, to give him a better angle as he kissed and suckled on her skin, all the while moaning as his hands touched her chest and her leg.

Her eyes immediately shot up as she felt his hand meander to her womanhood and she jerked up, consequently pressing herself tighter against him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as his hands continued to do as they pleased. Jenna's hand intercepted his and she looked at him questioningly.

He nodded, "Do you trust me?"

She nodded; not trusting her voice.

"Aa…then…hush," he soothed her, kissing her chastely on the lips, "do not worry…"

At that precise second, she pressed her head on the crook of his neck as she felt an intruder wedge itself in between her legs and within her inner lips. Her breathing became erratic as the aforesaid intruder, now _intruders_, move within her.

Her hands gripped his arms tightly as his fingers moved fluidly within her, caressing her sensitive flesh within in a continuous "come hither" fashion, driving her mad.

Gale looked at her as she writhed in ecstasy beneath him. He had never seen her in such a fashion…and again, he felt his heart skip a beat as he knew that it had been him that brought such a face upon her usually stiff countenance…

"Aahh!! Gale…!!" she screamed openly as her oblivion came into being…

The hands that gripped his arms tightly, fell on the bed, lifeless…She was exhausted. Chuckling a bit, he withdrew his fingers and saw that she was indeed, prepared.

Kissing her again for but a moment, he pulled back and whispered, "You're ready…" he said silkily, his voice low and husky. Jenna shivered as she felt electrical jolts travel within her whole body as he spoke his words…

He had a profound effect on her…

And he was the only one that had so.

Then again, she found him on her once more, his hands parting her legs. Gale positioned himself above her and looked within her eyes and spoke, "Trust me."

She nodded, "I do."

There, he entered her tight passage. Her hands once more gripped his arms tightly and her face buried itself on his neck once more as she felt herself being broken.

In her attempt to relieve the pain, she bit his neck…hard.

Gale sucked in the air deeply as he felt nothing but unfathomable ecstasy…Finally, she had crossed her barriers and trusted him…

After a moment of brief realization about his wife, he slowly moved within her. On instinct, Jenna moved right along with him, matching his thrusts.

Jenna felt the pain dissipate and be subdued in a matter of seconds…and there, she moved in a rhythm right with him.

Gale moved even faster within her, diving harder to and fro of her tight passage…Jenna moaned and writhed beneath him as she embraced him to her.

Time and space froze as the two only comprehended their own existence and nothing else. The rest had vanished…melted and faded away into nothingness.

He could feel that he was getting close…and from the way she held him close, from the way that she tightened herself around him, almost making it impossible for him to move…that she was getting close as well…

He grabbed her hips and there, dove faster still. She accommodated him to the best of her abilities and clung to him for dear life as they now stood in front of nirvana's gates…waiting on one another to take that last step…

That last step that would propel them into a world of pure and unadulterated bliss…

He thrust into her as hard as he could…and there…

There…she and he took that last step…

"J-jenna…!" he groaned as he felt nothing but bliss within her folds…

"Gale…!!!" she screamed.

He took a look at her and saw nothing but pleasure engulf her features…He felt his masculinity soar as pride invaded his body. Finally…he had taken her…No! Taken wasn't the word…No. She had given herself to him.

He had tamed the mighty and ferocious beast within her. He had soothed the venomous serpent that was her sharp tongue.

He released his seed within her. He groaned and there collapsed on her, totally spent. He panted and so did she.

They lay there for a few more moments, unspeaking.

Finally, finding his strength return, he pulled out of her and sat up, looking down at her.

He lay back down and looked at her again, "In answer to your first question…I do know that you are a woman Jenna…"

His eyes searched her deeply, seeking the hidden doubt, the seething insecurity, "You are of no comparison to your sisters…"

She was taken aback; so he had taken her question seriously.

"You and your sisters are bound by blood…but not by your souls. They are as different from you as you from them. They are not you and you are not them. Your beauty is different from theirs…But it isn't to say that yours is lesser and theirs is greater…You three are unique." he paused, and then chuckled, "But…if you want my honest opinion…then…I would have to say that you are the most beautiful among the three of you. You…are a rarity Jenna."

She blushed; she wanted to ask him whether or not he meant it…but she held her tongue.

He smiled at her as he touched a loose strand of her ebony black hair and brushed it aside from her face, "You are beautiful Jenna…Don't ever think any less…You are my woman…"

Her spirit felt lightened and uplifted as she listened to him. She penetrated his cool gaze and there, beneath the veil of secrecy, laid his true emotions.

Truth.

There was nothing but truth…She felt her heart melt; something that she swore that she would never feel…Something that she hoped she would never feel…

Her hand cupped his face which he kissed and she smirked, "And you are my man…"

The two embraced each other again. Jenna rested her head on his chest. She was now a woman; a true woman…and he had made her into one.

She was happy; he had not been just like the other men of this country. No. He had accepted her as an equal…

For that, she was happy.

And now…she was no longer in denial; no longer in doubt. She had finally accepted…wholeheartedly what she felt for this man, her husband.

Not just that…He was her colleague, her friend and confidante…her lover and most importantly, her equal.

And he had been right.

It was alright to feel what she felt. It was alright to lay down her arms and just be herself. It wasn't weakness to him and his charms that she had displayed the previous hour when she made love with him.

It was just her…It was just her in her purest form.

She smiled; it had been him who had drawn that out from herself. She sighed softly as she held him closer to her.

Gale embraced her just as tightly, "You are mine…as I am yours…" he whispered.

Jenna inhaled his masculine scent and sighed, "Gale…"

Now, she no longer feared the sunrise…She no longer feared the change…She was in love; that was all that mattered. Even now, as she still felt the afterglow of their lovemaking, she neither felt diminished nor weak…

She felt just as strong as she had always been…Even stronger. And now, she knew why. It was because of Gale; he had made her feel stronger. He had made her feel beautiful, worthy of love, of respect…He had made her feel human; with no pretenses…no façades…

It was Gale who made her stronger…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo blushed and immediately stood up, "Ah! I apologize Sera…I…I didn't mean to…" he stuttered, darting his eyes to and fro, looking at everywhere and nowhere.

Sera's shocked silver eyes remained glued on Cielo as he paced back and forth within the small living room.

Blood rushed to her face as she pondered over his offer. But still, despite that, she couldn't help but giggle; he was stuttering and felt overly uncomfortable…

But the question remained; would she consider his offer?

She sighed, "Cielo…" she said, interrupting his idle banter.

Cielo immediately turned his gaze towards her and sat back down, worry in his eyes, "Eh? What is it Sera? Do you need something?"

Sera shook her head, "No…Cielo…"

Cielo cast his face down and sighed, "I know. I shouldn't have said that. It's…not my place…"

He stopped his act of utter stupidity as he felt a warm hand on his.

He gazed at Sera, puzzled.

She smiled at him, "Thank you for your concern Cielo…"

Thank you?

He laughed humorlessly; he knew what it meant. She was turning him down. Well, he shouldn't really make a fool of himself more than he already did. So, he wouldn't question it any further.

She sighed, "I'm grateful that you would protect my child and I…And…when he or she is born…" she paused, and then flashed him a breathtaking smile, "I would be eternally grateful if you could be its father."

Cielo's sapphire eyes sparkled but said nothing.

She blinked and turned away, showing him her profile, giving only a hint of a tinge of her blushing cheeks, "But…it is still too early for me to marry once more…"

He nodded, "I understand."

She looked back at him and stroked her still flat stomach and smiled tightly, her eyes never leaving his, "If there was a choice of who the best father was for my child…it would be you."

Cielo blinked, "S-sera…"

She laughed mirthfully, "I see a good person in you Cielo…You would never abandon your family…"

Cielo sighed and held her hand tightly, "You are my family now…"

Sera returned his smile, and squeezed his hand, "And you are mine."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was early in the morning. Argilla stared at the cup of tea in front of her with dead eyes. She sighed; the mix of the herbs that would kill any child within her womb stared back at her.

She took a deep breath and slowly brought the cup closer to her lips. Reminding herself of why she must do it, she closed her eyes and slowly, soundlessly sipped it.

Repeating her justification within her mind like a mantra, she drank the entire content and set the cup down on the table gently.

Well, that was that.

She sighed.

"Milady?" a voice snapped her back to reality.

She raised her head and cast it back down as her eyes met his. It was Roland. She hadn't forgotten about him.

She may be in love with Serph…but her feelings for Roland had not disappeared. They had merely been suppressed.

And now, she found them to be openly exposed once more. She needed to leave. No. That wasn't the answer. She needed to be in the presence of other people.

But Jenna was out of the question; she had just been married and would most probably be spending her days and nights with Gale.

And Serph…

Her stomach churned as she thought of him. Serph had important things to do today…It would actually be easier if she could dismiss Roland but…if she did, Serph would ask why. And she couldn't use the excuse of him being mediocre in his performance.

Everyone knew that he was the best.

She suddenly missed Priya. When she was still there, with her and Roland, the air never seemed so stiff. The air around them would be calm and did not contain that much tension…The tension was appropriately concealed.

But now…

Priya was a good person. She was loyal to her and did her no wrong. Although Argilla understood why she had been dismissed by her husband, she couldn't help but miss the girl.

She frowned; she could only wonder as to how she was doing…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph crossed his arms and chuckled, "Why am I even keeping you alive? You have not told me a single useful thing. Princess Severina is still missing…the rebels had not been found…What use do I have for you?"

The woman laughed, "If you only knew what I know, you wouldn't be saying that My King."

Serph growled and snatched her arm roughly and whispered darkly, his eyes piercing hers, "Then tell me now. I grow weary of your games."

The woman snatched her arm back and stumbled backwards, "I know about your wife."

Serph raised an eyebrow, "My wife? What about her?"

His heart thumped loudly and rapidly as the second had gone ever so slowly. What did this wench mean? What did she mean that she knew something about Argilla that he didn't know?

His eyes narrowed and took slow breaths, "What about Amadeus?"

The woman circled him and chuckled tauntingly. Serph snarled and grabbed her, slamming her on the wall roughly, "Tell me!!" he yelled. He leaned down, "Tell me or I swear to God I shall strike you where you stand…"

The woman winced from his tight grip and frowned. She met his deadly gaze and sneered, "Tell me My King, is the Queen expecting?"

Serph's heart skipped a beat as he heard her question…The answer was simple; no.

He gripped her tighter and slammed her on the wall, "Enough of this nonsense. Tell me what you know." he whispered menacingly.

The woman tilted her chin up high, haughtily, "She is killing your children."

Serph's heart stopped. So…that was what his wife had been doing. That was the reason why she continued to have no child within her womb…

Serph's breathing suddenly became erratic. His whole being was consumed in nothing but the searing flames of anger…and fury.

She laughed as she saw the priceless look in his face. She sneered, "You love her _this_ much My King?"

Her eyes searched his and she smirked smugly, "A pity…Your strength is being replaced by nothing but weakness…Weakness for her." she said, raising her eyebrow condescendingly.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now…" he growled furiously.

Her grin widened and she bore her teeth at him, "The limit to my knowledge has yet to be reached My King."

He immediately let go of the woman and stalked off.

The woman smirked as she watched him go, shaking her head. He was furious and livid…That was clear…But beneath that, she knew that he was insulted…and much more, he was hurt.

She sighed; it would seem that he indeed loved the queen.

Well…she hated to see him this way…

But, it was necessary if her plan was to come into being.

'By the time this is over…I would be queen…' she thought dreamily.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the chamber doors were thrown open and there marched her husband; his face the epitome of sheer fury.

She immediately stood up, her whole body shaking in fear.

Serph's eyes saw red as he gazed upon his wife's face. He stomped over to where she stood angrily and he turned to Roland, "Get out!"

He reached her and there, grabbed her tightly. She yelped, "Serph!"

Roland's heart hardened and his eyes narrowed. The king was hurting the queen. That, he could not allow. He stepped closer to them and took a defensive stance.

Serph turned his head to his direction slowly and grinned at him, "Are you disobeying me Roland?"

"No Your Highness…I just think that…"

"I did not hire you to think Roland. Either get out or I'll kill you." he promised darkly.

Argilla's heart quickened its pace as she regarded the different countenances of both her husband and her guard. She still didn't know what Serph was angry about.

Although she may have an idea, she doubted that he knew about it.

But still, now at the present, she feared for Roland. She eyed him pleadingly, 'Roland…please…just go…' she thought sadly.

Roland kept his sights on the king but saw the queen's face from the corner of his eye. He understood. He gritted his teeth; he didn't want to but…he had no choice. If the king suspected…the queen would be condemned.

Thinking that to be his justification, he left accordingly, gritting his teeth.

Seeing that Roland was gone, Serph turned to look at his wife. He glared daggers at her, "What have you done?!" he yelled furiously.

Argilla winced, "I've done nothing Your Grace!" she squealed as she struggled against him.

Serph gritted his teeth; he didn't appreciate being made a fool! Much less, a fool of his own wife!

He backed her towards the stone wall and there slammed her against it roughly. She whimpered as she hit her back as well as the back of her head.

He leaned in and whispered against her ear, "You stupid wench!" he hissed; his voice laced with disgust.

He pulled back to glower at her menacingly, "You think I wouldn't find out huh?" he growled, tightening his grip on her arms, "You think I wouldn't find out?!" he repeated, thundering angrily by the second as she refused to answer.

Argilla turned her head to the side and whimpered.

Serph let her arm go and there, struck her on her face. Argilla's hand flew up to the injured cheek and her eyes brimmed with tears. But she said nothing.

Letting his soul be consumed by the fires of murder, lust and wrath, he immediately tore her sari from her. Argilla whimpered and had her arms on her chest defensively. Openly crying now, she sobbed, "Stop! Serph!"

She twisted her body left and right, hoping to evade his hands but to no avail. Her skirt was torn from her.

Serph had had enough of her games. He had had enough of her charade. She had sinned against him…And now, it was time for retribution.

She would bleed for him…and so would her people.

Serph ceased his activity at the moment and there, gripped her jaw roughly and drew her close to him. He inspected her crying face feeling his anger steadily rise as he regarded her beauty.

This was the beauty that had long entranced him. This was the beauty that had been deceiving him for weeks…for months now.

His hand drifted lower down to her neck and there squeezed it. Argilla's neck felt tight and she couldn't breathe as Serph's hand strangled her slowly.

Serph saw red. There was nothing more that he wanted to do at the moment than to make her suffer…That and perhaps, kill her.

He wanted her to feel the life seep out of her body. He wanted her to feel the feeling of utter desperation for the breath of life. He wanted her to realize that it would only be through his grace and his forgiveness that she would be allowed back to the land of the living.

Seeing the utter fright in her and feeling her tears flow onto his hand, made him soften and there, he dropped her on the floor.

She collapsed on the floor, coughing, her hand on her neck. She panted and coughed as she regained her regular breathing space.

She was scared.

But still, Serph had not done anything yet.

Was it over?

Her answer was swift as she felt herself pulled up to her feet roughly by his strong hand gripping her bruised arm like a vice.

Once she was on her feet, he slammed her on the wall once more and there looked at her dangerously, "You will bear me my heir…" he told her firmly, "And then, many more shall follow."

Argilla's pink eyes widened and before she knew it, she felt herself being shoved on the floor. She fell on her palms and gasped.

Serph quickly stripped himself and there saw that she had not moved from where he had shoved her. She continued to cry and sob on the floor, her face buried on her arms.

He looked at her with cold eyes; he didn't feel a shred of sympathy for her. He may have hurt her but it was nothing in comparison to what he had done to others.

Or to other women for that matter.

Now totally bare, walked over to her and there, he kicked her on her stomach. Argilla coughed as she felt a sharp pain on her stomach. She immediately curled herself up in a ball. Serph frowned and there, he set his foot on her shoulder, stepping on her, pressing his weight on her.

Argilla moaned in pain as she continued to nurse her sore belly and now, with his foot on her chest, it was especially difficult to do so.

Serph sneered, "That is where you belong…proud queen of Flavius Adeodatus…Beneath my feet."

Argilla's heart wanted to burst as she heard his words…They were like knives stabbing her.

Gone was the gentle man who had taken her back to her home country. Gone was the man who had given her peace of mind and comforting words. Gone was the man who had made love to her ever so gently…

Now, she stared upon the face of the king. She stared upon the face, of not her husband, but of a tyrant; cold and cruel.

Serph removed his foot from her chest and then kneeled down and there, pried her hands from her chest, ignoring her crying form and then pressed her on the cold stone floor, on her back. His hand grabbed her pesky wrists and there pinned them above her head, as he continued to look at her coldly.

His other hand reached for her bodice and tore it from her, ripping the flimsy material into shreds.

She yelped, "Stop it!" as she continued to cry, turning her body side to side.

Serph narrowed his eyes to slits; how dare she…?

His free hand, having done away with her bodice, roughly grabbed her ample breast and squeezed it greedily, earning him another yelp from his distressed wife.

Her legs began to kick at him madly and he quickly subdued her, straddling her, his legs encasing hers effectively.

Argilla gritted her teeth, "G-get away from me!!" she screamed.

Serph's tolerance had been hanging on a thin thread ever since he entered their chambers…but now, that thin thread had been severed. He gritted his teeth and sheer anger at her and there, struck her on the jaw once more, making her hit the back of her head on the floor.

Argilla's vision blurred and her face burned with pain as he struck her mercilessly. She could feel him ripping the rest of her apparel. She wanted to stop him so badly…but she could do nothing. Her body felt so weak…so drained of energy…

She felt so tired.

Serph smirked as he felt her give up. Her body was no longer tense…

There, he easily parted her legs and without warning, plunged within her world. He gritted his teeth as he found her to be excruciatingly tight. She had not been ready to receive him.

He didn't care though.

He grabbed her thighs and sent a barrage of mad and frenzied thrusts within her body. She writhed in sheer pain beneath him. Her hands clung to his arms, letting her fingernails dig into his skin as she quelled the pain within.

Her hips bucked to meet his thrusts…but it had not been enough…She couldn't keep up with him…He left her behind…He left only pain in his thrusts' wake.

Serph panted heavily as he continued pummel her mercilessly, inconsiderately. Her cries filled his ears…A distant part of him wanted to stop and tell her that he would never hurt her again…But the other part of him, the one that now reigned his body drove him only to go faster and harder, telling him that his act of monstrosity against her was not monstrosity at all but a form of just retribution…

This other part of him was the part that cackled as her screams, yelps and gasps filled not only his ears but his whole being as well.

He could feel his end nearing…

And there, he hooked her legs on his elbows and continued to thrust, his body leaning closer to hers, her legs bending with accordance to his movements.

His eyes met hers and he narrowed them to slits. He saw the disbelief in her eyes…that and fright…and contempt.

He didn't care though.

It was she who had wronged him. It was she who should beg him for forgiveness; not the other way around.

He wasn't some dog who would beg her to forgive him if he had hurt her. No; for her fiendish acts, to suffer by his hand physically and emotionally, was its just reward.

Serph groaned and thrust into her one last time, burying himself up to the hilt, and propelled his hot and rushing seed within her womb.

He didn't let go of her legs; no, not yet. He didn't pull out of her or made any sort of movement either. Not until her body accommodated the very last drop of his essence.

He panted as he caught his breath. Drops of his sweat dropped onto her chest and he abruptly got off from her. He stood and appraised the woman on the floor.

She was still crying, spread-eagled in front of him. She made no movement to pick herself up from the floor but her eyes were shut tight. Argilla shut them as tight as she could; she was afraid that when she would open them, she would not see a man, but the devil himself.

Serph sneered and there, he knelt down once more and grabbed her neck and forced her to stand along with him. Her eyes immediately shot open and she followed his forceful albeit suffocating tug.

With his superior strength, he lifted her off the ground with just one hand; the one that gripped her neck and looked at her with eyes full of contempt, "You had just experienced the tip of my punishment My Queen…"

She began to choke in his death-grip and so, he released her, letting her fall on the floor once more. He looked at her coldly, "There would be other addendums to your punishment. Rest assured. Did you really think that I would never find out Argilla…? Hm…? Did you really think that you could fool me?"

Argilla said nothing but continued to pant, catching her breath.

Serph clenched his hands into fists as he resisted another urge to hit her again. No…if he did that again, he might damage her beyond repair. And if that happened, she would never be able to foster him children.

No.

For that sole purpose, he held himself back. Although nothing more would give him pleasure than for him to break every bone that she had in her body. He wanted to make her bleed; he wanted to make sure that every drop of blood that left her body did so from an excruciatingly painful wound.

He wanted her to know…that he was the person that she should never, ever, displease. She seemed to have forgotten even the most rudimentary of lessons…

She seemed to have forgotten that…

"You are mine Argilla. You are nothing; you understand? You are what you are because of my wishes. The moment I leave you, you revert back to being nothing. I am your master…and you are my slave."

His words hit her like bitter slaps…She wanted to be deaf at that moment.

Serph set his lips on a grim line, his eyes impassive. He paused and then continued, "For the murder of my children, I condemn your countrymen."

Argilla's heart stopped and she immediately sat up, "Serph…!" she gasped, "No…!"

Serph narrowed his eyes at her as they locked gazes, "First thing tomorrow, I will order the beheading of fifty of your people."

Argilla's eyes brimmed with tears as she heard him and she let out a strangled cry, "Please don't!" she begged.

"I'll do anything! Please spare them!"

Serph felt nothing within his heart even as she poured out her heart and calmly spoke, "You are to do my bidding, wife, regardless of the circumstance."

She let her tears cascade down her face and she sniffed pitiably, "Please…They have done nothing…! They don't deserve this!"

"My children didn't deserve what you've done either Argilla. This is mere retribution for your sins." he said coldly.

And then, his cold eyes suddenly burned with malice, "I want your people to know, that this is the price for you, their queen, to pay should you cross me." He laughed evilly, as his eyes penetrated hers, seeing the disbelief and bemusement in them, "Once they had learnt of the cause of their condemnation, they would hate you…They would spurn the very ground that you walk on."

Serph grinned evilly within. Yes. He wanted everyone to hate her…That way, she would look only to him. He would be her sole protector; the one she would cling to when the whole world was against her…

It was selfish of him to drive her to being this way…But he didn't care.

He wanted her; he wanted the very fiber of her being. He wanted to possess her; he wanted all of her…He wanted her body, her mind, her emotions…he wanted her soul…her consciousness. And he would burn everything to the ground just to get it.

Argilla's heart stopped; yes. When Serph announced that it had been because of her that their family or their family member had been sent to the gallows, she would lose their loyalty and their trust. It was ironic.

The very people that she had done nothing but love would hate her. The very people for whom she had endured Serph's demands would spew nothing but bitterness and utter hatred for her.

At this realization, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Serph knew how much her people meant to her…but perhaps it was time that she realized how much his children and heir meant to him. He looked at her with unfeeling indifference. At the moment, he couldn't care any less about what sort of pain she was going through.

He blinked, "I will give you a specific timeframe Argilla."

Her head snapped in attention and blinked, looking at him with expectant eyes, her tears still rolling down her cheeks effortlessly. Serph continued to regard her calmly, coldly. His eyes mirrored his voice, unfeeling, and accordingly spoke, "I expect you to be with child within the coming fortnight. I will be sending the physicians to you at that time."

"I suggest that you give it your all to make your pregnancy a success." he paused and there, his once calm eyes once more became deadly, "Because the moment I have heard of failure, more of your countrymen would die."

Argilla looked at him sadly but said nothing…There was nothing that she could do; if she did not comply, her people would suffer. And so, casting her face on the floor once more, she nodded weakly.

Serph smiled, "I'm pleased to know that you understand."

With that, he made his way to his fallen clothes and retrieved them. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she, in turn looked at him questioningly.

He blinked, "Aren't you going to assist me?"

Argilla wanted nothing more than to slit his throat…but not wanting to anger him further, she rose from her position slowly, quelling the pain and made her way towards him, assisting him as he dressed.

Serph was pleased as he gained total obedience from her. Submissiveness completely overwhelmed her.

Good.

It was time that she knew her place.

After a pregnant silence, they were done. Serph walked over to her torn sari and there, hurled it at her, letting it hit her in the face and chest.

He laughed as he looked at her compromisingly humiliating stature, "I shall see you later Argilla. I have urgent business to attend to."

With that, he was gone.

Argilla watched him go…Finding herself alone, she allowed herself to crumble, her willpower waning and her spirit faltering. She finally broke down on the floor, crying.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	16. Always Darkest Before the Dawn

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE, OOC **

**Chapter 16: Always Darkest Before the Dawn**

Roland gritted his teeth as he left the chambers. He could do nothing. And so, as soon as he stood outside the king and queen's chambers, he dismissed the other guards.

He himself was uncertain of what exactly was to transpire between the king and queen, but one thing was certain; the queen would be weeping by the time it was all over.

The king was absolutely furious.

He narrowed his eyes; he wanted to protect her.

He remembered his behavior with the chambers. He had been deadly serious…Even if it meant treason…he would've gladly given his life to save the queen's.

He was prepared to betray Arkanadara and defy the king just to save the queen. That was how much he loved her.

He stiffened as he heard the muffled sound of yelling and sobbing. His heart burned and his chest tightened. He clenched and unclenched his hands rhythmically as he continued to hear whatever it was that was happening.

He frowned; it was the queen…

Those sounds of pain and anguish…they were all from the queen…He then turned around and looked at the sturdy door in front of him.

His eyes narrowed as his blood rushed within his veins. He wanted to burst in there and help her but forced himself to remain where he was.

He had seen the king's eyes; the way they looked at his wife. The king felt strongly for the queen…That was why…he was this angry with her.

The king would not kill the queen; that, Roland was certain of.

And that was why he shouldn't interfere. If he did, the king would just defeat him in battle and then do away with the queen as he wished it. He would speculate that there was something going on between himself and the queen. That, he cannot allow.

If the king killed him for insubordination, and he will, who will be there to protect the queen then? Who would be there with her to face the condemnation should they be found out?

No one.

And so…for the remainder of the hour, he endured.

He endured and persevered as he continued to stand guard, all the while hearing his beloved's cries of pain and anguish…

He ground his teeth together. He hated being stuck in the middle this way. He was there and yet he could not do anything to help her…

His heart stopped and he turned around and immediately bowed as he saw the king walk out. Roland cast his face down, as a sign of total respect.

The king sneered, "She is not to leave the chambers."

"Yes milord."

A second later, he was gone.

Roland's throat felt very dry. As soon as the king was out of sight, he immediately burst into the room, closing the doors behind him steadily.

His eyes widened as he regarded her form.

There, on the floor was his beloved. She was crying…and bare. She clutched the torn piece of her skirt to her chest greedily, attempting to salvage what little of her dignity remained. Roland ran to her and knelt down, "My Queen…"

She said nothing, not even meeting his eyes as she continued to cry and hide her exposed flesh from his eyes…

Roland immediately stood and made for the blanket on the bed. He grabbed it and there, made his way towards the queen, and draped her shoulders with it.

Argilla clutched the blanket and looked upon Roland's face with grateful eyes. Roland looked at her sympathetically. He hadn't been blind to what he saw. Although her body had now been completely concealed from his vision, he had seen the marks on her.

There were bruises all over her body…

But the most distressing were the marks on her neck.

'That bastard was suffocating her…' Roland thought with contempt.

He sighed and there lifted her off the floor, carrying her within his strong arms. Argilla, tired and beaten, leaned on his chest for support. His arms and hands encased her protectively and once more, she felt safe.

Roland set her on the bed carefully and rose to leave when she grabbed his arm, "No! Please stay…"

He knew that it was transgressing whatever barrier that he had set for himself with regards to his issues with the queen, but he found himself doing what she asked of him.

He knelt down in front of her, feeling nothing but sadness as he appraised her sad countenance…He hated to see her this way…Her perfect flesh had been marred mercilessly. Her pearly white skin that was once spotless was now decorated with bruises, large and small…

And the eyes that twinkled innocently, happily, were now dull…dead…

Her appearance was nothing short of abysmal to him…It was repulsive in his eyes…But not so because he found her ugly or unattractive; on the contrary…She was as beautiful as he had first laid eyes on her…

But seeing her lose her soul…finding her with her spirit shaken…

It was enough to make his heart break.

As their eyes met, Argilla broke down into tears. She felt nothing but humiliation in front of him…

Roland's heart stung in pain as he heard her cry. And there, not caring about the world or about who might see, he took her in his arms and embraced her gently…affectionately.

'Damn the consequences!' he internally said with unwavering resolve.

Argilla clung to him for dear life as she continued to sob. He was the only one for her now…Her sisters…were all having lives of their own; they were dealing with problems of their own…She needed not drag them in her own dire affairs…

But Roland…he remained faithfully by her side…

And aside from Serph's beatings and his forceful hands, she found a small smile gracing her swollen lips…

"Roland…" she breathed out affectionately.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo scratched his head as he walked over to Sera, who was busy at work, keeping the house tidy, "Sera."

She turned and smiled at him, "Hello Cielo. What is it?"

Cielo smiled tightly, "I've just been assigned another mission. It takes place in a few days."

Sera sat down on the chair, her eyes never leaving his. She nodded and urged him to continue.

Cielo's smile vanished and was replaced by a stern face, "It's a raid on a Shankaran caravan bound for Arkanadara." He sighed and sat down, his hands holding hers tightly, "Due to the lack of manpower, we are planning on doing this with quick and precise strike…using the newly recruited members."

Sera's heart-rate climbed; this was it.

This was her chance…

She had trained long and hard for an opportunity such as this…No…she would not be useless…Never again.

Cielo's blue eyes penetrated hers, "As an archer, you had been assigned at the trees to give us support fire."

She nodded; her soul smiling within.

Cielo sighed and cast his face down, "I don't like this setup Sera…If it were up to me, I wouldn't let you go out there at all…"

Sera appreciated his concern…however…

She touched his face and stroked it lovingly, tugging it to meet her eyes. He complied and there, blue met silver. She smiled, "Cielo…you and I both took the oath of service and loyalty…You have trained me for this precise moment…I cannot go back on my word…If I did, and again let the others do the fighting for me, as I had done back when I was at Flavius Adeodatus, I would never be able to live with myself…"

She smiled tightly, "My eldest sister…although she was queen, she had led our people to battle. I want to be as strong as she Cielo. And you helped me fulfill that dream…but now, the time has come. I am ready."

"But I…"

"Ssshh…" she shushed him soothingly, "You have shown me my path…but it is I who must follow it; alone."

Cielo couldn't help but smile at that. He was so proud of her. She had changed so much since the time that she had first come to stay with him. She may still be that gentle and mild-mannered girl…but within her burned a strong spirit.

Her strength was within her although she still was as gentle as ever…

That was what he loved about her…

'Love…?' he asked himself in disbelief.

'Yes.' his inner voice said firmly, 'Love.'

He took her hands and kissed the tips of her fingers, "I would fulfill the mission. I would make sure that it's a success. But…I shall protect you as well."

She chuckled, "I'll scream for you _should_ I _need_ you." she finished playfully, emphasizing on the words "should" and "need".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna hummed to herself as she sat on the bench, reading within the gardens. The previous night had been the most wonderful that she had ever experienced…

Gale had been nothing but loving to her…And she as well towards him.

She sighed and closed the book. She couldn't get her mind to focus…All that she could think of was Gale. He wasn't with her at the moment as he had been called away by the king.

She had wanted to see Argilla but she had been told that the queen was predisposed as well. She could only wish that Sera was there…Her heart was tempted to worry but she remembered Gale's words.

The rebels wouldn't harm her. They needed her.

And so, knowing that, knowing that she was alive was enough for Jenna.

"Jenna." said a low masculine voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw Gale. Her heart skipped a beat and she smiled, "Milord…"

Gale walked over to her. Her smile slowly vanished as he neared her and she saw his stern face. Something had happened.

She stood up, her hands clutching the book tightly, "Gale…?"

He came over to her and immediately caressed her cheek affectionately, while his other hand grasped her arm firmly, "Jenna, the king had ordered the execution of fifty of your people."

Jenna's eyes widened, "B-but why?! My sister would never allow it!" she hissed indignantly. She squirmed within his arms but he held her still.

His emerald eyes pierced her eyes and mentally told her to be still. She complied, releasing her breath calmly.

"Your sister is the reason why the people had been condemned."

"What? Why?!" Jenna growled furiously, clearly not understanding what it was that was happening.

Gale's emerald eyes penetrated hers, "The king had found out the reason why the queen continued to be without children."

Here, Jenna's heart sank. Shailendra found out…

Gale nodded, "He has considered her act as multiple murders and demands the blood of your people be spilled for retribution. It is Arkanadaran law. I am sorry Jenna. But there's nothing to be done. Our law states that for every life that is taken, life must be given in replacement of that which had been lost."

Jenna's breathing stopped. She was the cause of all of this…She had been the one who had given Argilla the impetus to commit such an act…

It had been she who had urged her to kill those children…

'Oh God…!' she thought, hiccupping as she finally sobbed, her tears cascading down her cheeks, "W-what have I done…?" she asked openly, lamely, her eyes not meeting his.

Gale raised an eyebrow; what had she done? She wasn't even involved! Suddenly, his thoughts became clear. He understood now.

Her words and reactions now made sense.

"You suggested it to the queen." he stated calmly.

Continuing to be disoriented, she nodded.

Gale suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him roughly. She gasped as he gripped her tightly, painfully. As soon as their eyes met, his hand made contact with her cheek. He had backhanded her; hard.

Gale gripped both of her arms now and shook her, "I should bring you before the king for this Jenna…He shall have you punished for this…!"

Jenna winced but said nothing.

Gale then shoved her on the bench and looked at her with disapproval, "You shall be punished for your crime Jenna. Rest assured." With those words, he left.

Jenna looked on after him; hurt. It didn't hurt that she had to face punishment for what she had done. No. What hurt was…

Was that he loved the king more than he loved her…

He was willing to trade her in order to remain outmost loyal to the king. Didn't their passion and love mean anything to him?

She supposed not…

She let out a strangled cry.

She sobbed for but a moment but remembered who she was. She was stronger than this. Releasing a trembling breath, she stood up and made her way out of the garden when Imperial Guards barred her path.

She raised an eyebrow, "What is the meaning of this?!" she hissed.

The guard looked at her coldly, "Her Highness Princess Junia Valeria Flavia, princess of Flavius Adeodatus and wife of Lord Gale, you had been indicted for conspiracy against the royal crown. Come with us."

Conspiracy against the crown…?

She growled but did not protest. And so, she let herself be led away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roland pulled away as he sensed her calm down. He looked at her with stern eyes. Her pink eyes twinkled as she gazed at him and she smiled, "Roland, thank you…"

Feeling himself be drawn to her by her hypnotizing eyes, he leaned in closer to her…Argilla's heart fluttered as their distance became less and less…

Roland's steady heart beat louder as he felt her breath on his lips…He slowly closed his eyes and she did as well…

He was going too far…but he was surprised to know…that at that moment, he didn't care. Her lips were trembling now…they were so close…too close and yet not close enough…

Then, suddenly as quick as lightning, Argilla saw Serph's face within her mind. Snapping back to her senses, she turned away at the last moment, letting Roland's lips drift onto her cheek instead.

Roland immediately opened his eyes as he felt the contact.

'Damn…!' he cursed himself. He immediately pulled away and saw her embarrassed state.

Argilla's heart beat faster. No. She shouldn't have done that…Serph was already furious enough with her…She didn't need more trouble than she already had.

She clutched the blanket tighter against herself and spoke no words, waiting for him to make the first move.

Roland sighed and rose from his position, "Highness, I shall return shortly."

She didn't know where he was to go and by the time that she turned towards him, she was already alone. She blinked.

She sighed; the guilt was killing her. Fifty of her people would die…And it was her fault. Her face suddenly drooped and her eyes dilated, her soul leaving her body as she isolated herself within a world of her own… where none of this had happened.

She let out a pained breath; she couldn't seem to breathe. Her chest heaved up and down but she felt as if she were drowning. Again, her tears flowed on her face…

She stiffened and turned her face to the left as she felt a warm and wet piece of cloth on her cheek. She looked to see that it had been Roland, with a towel, wiping her face gently.

He also brought a small pale of water with him.

She sighed and closed her eyes as he continued clean her up. She laughed humorlessly and Roland looked at her, puzzled. She looked at him and halted his hand's movements on her face, "Roland…you do all of this for me…and you don't even know my name…"

Roland regarded her coolly, "I am aware of that Highness…but…even if that were so, I feel that I've known you enough." he finished, his eyes laced with emotion. He knew that he shouldn't have said that, but the words just flew from his mouth even before he could think of not uttering them.

Argilla turned away; all the more ashamed.

She saw love in his eyes…

But it wasn't that that bothered her. It was what Serph would do should he find out. She felt ashamed because, like her damned people, Roland would suffer by Serph's hand because of her…

She didn't need any more of that for the time being.

"Queen Amadeus…"

She laughed again and looked at him sadly, "No…My name…is Argilla." she finished; her tone as gentle as a cool and quiet breeze.

Roland smiled. Argilla blinked in surprise; she had never before seen him do that. She smiled tightly, "I've…never seen you smile…"

The aforesaid smile slowly vanished and once more, she beheld his cool mask. He regarded her lazily, "There had yet to be a reason for me to smile Your Highness…"

She smiled wider and blushed; turning away.

"The king has hurt you." he whispered.

She nodded, "Yes. But it is not without reason…" she admitted guiltily.

Roland's eyes narrowed, "There is never a reason to hurt a woman."

She looked down and saw that he held her hand. Her eyes flew to his and her lips parted as they quivered; what was he doing…?

"I am aware that it is not my place to say this…but…I am concerned about you milady." he stated boldly.

Argilla blushed, "Go Roland…My husband might return any moment now…"

Roland felt his heart churn. She was right. He slowly stood and bowed, "I thank you milady."

Argilla gazed at him gratefully, with a small smile on her face, "No. It is I who should thank you for your loyalty. I saw you when my husband had been here…"

Roland looked at her steadfastly, "I would protect you from all foes milady…"

"Why?" she asked, entranced by his eyes.

"Because I…"

He shook his head, "It is my job milady." he said in feigned truthfulness.

She stood now, grasping the blanket against her body, "You're lying…"

Roland shifted uncomfortably and he took a step back as she stood. Her presence was driving him insane with want and need…Couldn't she see what she was doing to him? It hurt him to see her this way…Yes…But at the same time, it made him realize how much she needed him.

He had wanted to leave; resign from his position…But as he saw her now, hurt and maltreated, he wondered if it was still the best course of action…

She now stood right in front of him, their eyes never leaving the other's as they were engulfed with a pregnant silence.

Roland wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms…protect her and shelter her so that no man may hurt her ever again…

He was well aware of the promise he made to himself; that he would not allow himself to feel anything for the queen and protect her honor. But as he looked upon her a few moments before, he realized that if he continued to uphold his foolhardy values, then, there would no queen left whose honor he was to protect.

The way the king hurt her…

Each time that he hurt her, little by little, the dignity that he had sworn to protect and uphold diminished.

Up to how long can he endure at seeing her suffer?

Argilla gulped as she saw the longing in his eyes…This man…would never hurt her…

'Not the way Serph would…' she thought with uttermost sadness. Her mind once more became plagued with thoughts of her cruel husband that she found herself disoriented.

Roland leaned closer and there, took the broken woman within his arms. He looked at her face…at her disheveled hair and shaking body…

He drew her closer to him and saw her eyes sparkle. There, he saw her close her eyes shut as her tears flowed down again.

She looked so lost…So vulnerable…

His hand touched her face soothingly and there, caught in the moment, he found himself leaning down…

A moment later, he had transgressed all of his moral duties…

He had kissed her.

Her soft lips were moist and warm…It had not been like anything that he had ever felt before…There, as they performed their act of treason, he felt nothing but bliss…As he pressed her against him tightly, there was no question of right or wrong …

He could feel the stress within his veins of continuously hiding his feelings from her slowly evaporate as he kissed her…chastely…innocently…

'Serph…Serph…' Argilla thought over and over…She opened her eyes, hoping that it would be him that she saw. Her body stiffened as she saw that it was Roland. She immediately pushed him away, "This is wrong!" she hissed.

What had she done?!

She let out another cry; she couldn't do anything right! It was all wrong!

She would admit that she felt something for Roland, but…this wasn't the time to feel them! Serph could see them!

'This is so confusing…!' she thought, frustrated.

Roland cursed himself, "I…I apologize…!"

Argilla turned her face from his, "Please…Just go…"

Roland gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, and there, he walked away. He stopped in the middle of the room and spoke slowly, "Up to how long can we hide it milady…?"

Argilla stiffened.

She looked at him and saw that he had already left the chamber.

'Serph…Roland…' she thought in confusion…What was she to do? What was she to feel? There, the two men in her life tormented her so…

Serph, she loved…That was of no doubt…

Roland, she felt strongly for…He was a kind and gentle man…and a loyal guard. At the moment that their lips had met, she had given in to her desires…

Yes…she had wanted Roland but had always suppressed such feelings…But as she stood there, hurt and weary, she saw only him as her savior…And in a moment of weakness, she lost herself…

But as she said so before, she didn't need another person to be dragged into her personal abyss…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna sat there with her silver eyes dull within her cell. The Imperial Guards had taken her there. She had been in there for hours…

At first…she would stand up attentively whenever she would hear rustling noises, time and time again, hoping that it would be Gale coming to see her…

But…he did not come.

However, she kept her hopes up and continued to wait…

But still, he did not come.

She was beginning to lose hope…

And now, her eyes simply stared into the darkness, waiting for whatever might come her way…If it was to come at all.

She sighed.

She suddenly stiffened and stood again as she heard footsteps echoing within the passageway outside her cell. But again, she cast her face down, "It's not him…"

'So why bother…?' she thought.

"Because I hold your life in my hands." a silky male voice spoke. Jenna cursed herself; she had spoken her thoughts.

She turned to the source of the voice and there saw the cell open slowly. She narrowed her eyes as her visitor had been revealed via the lamp that he had brought.

She gave the man a disgusted look as she saw that it had not been Gale.

She immediately bowed despite her dislike for him, "My King…"

Serph grinned at her, "Come now Junia. There is no need for that. We are practically _family_." he said, drawling.

She said nothing but continued to glare into the darkness.

Serph stood in front of her, "Please sit." he said politely, motioning her to sit on the floor.

She did as she was told.

Serph nodded, "Very obedient. Not like your sister." he observed, looking at her intently.

Jenna made a disgusted face; she didn't even want to speculate whatever it was he was saying.

He was such a pig.

Serph chuckled as he saw the spitfire in her. Well, in that department, she was like his wife. He chuckled, "Do you know why you are in here?"

Jenna narrowed her eyes but still did not look at him.

Serph glared at her, "You were the one who suggested this to my wife, your sister, was it not?"

She nodded.

"Why?" he asked firmly, wanting to know, earnestly, why she had done it.

She said nothing and Serph growled, "Tell me why."

She raised her head and glared at him, "I would not allow my sister to bear a child whom you would use as a pawn to your quest for eternal power and carnage! You love only yourself Your Majesty…How can you love anyone else!?" she seethed in anger.

Serph looked at her sourly, "Be thankful that you are your sister's sister and that you are Gale's wife. If you had been another person, you would have already been a rotting corpse."

Her words had a point. But she was wrong about him. She did not know him to pass unto him that sort of judgment. He loved Argilla but that was a detail that she needed not know. She could think what she willed but her actions, he would control.

He stood, "I shall spare you Junia. I will not have you killed. You are free the moment Gale comes for you. The punishment though, I leave up to him."

Jenna gritted her teeth and she stood, "Why are you sparing me?!" she barked impudently.

Serph stopped, "Because I want you alive." he calmly spoke, "You are here to entertain my wife and my strategist. If I have you killed, my wife would be…distraught…and that, I cannot allow. It isn't favorable for pregnant women after all." he said lazily.

He then turned around and faced her, smiling now, "I suggest that you keep your nose out of your sister's and my business hm?" his eyes then narrowed, "For every time that you interfere and my desires aren't fulfilled, Argilla will suffer and along with her, your people."

Jenna stiffened again and there, her eyes brimmed with tears. Argilla had been punished…That was sure enough. Her people as well…

She nodded again.

He was pleased that she comprehended what it was he wanted. "Good. Now, no more questions please Junia." he said, waving his dismissively before leaving altogether.

"Tch…" she spat; he was selfish.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The night had rolled in and Sera hummed to herself, stroking her still flat stomach. She sat by the windowsill, waiting for Cielo. He had gone for a reconnaissance mission but assured her that he would return early.

She wasn't disappointed either as she saw him whip through the trees, as light as a feather, and there, slid through the window.

"Cielo!" she exclaimed happily as she embraced him.

He returned her embrace and smiled.

She pulled back; no matter how many times that he told her not to worry…She always did worry. There really wasn't any point in telling her otherwise…That was why she always waited up for him by the window every time he would go for a mission.

And tonight was no different.

She looked at him and saw his serious eyes, "Cielo, what happened?"

Cielo didn't know how to say it to her…He nodded, "Sera, the king had rounded up people from your country and will have them executed at first light."

Sera stiffened, "But why?!"

Cielo shook his head, "I've been told that the charge was murder…But those people that the guards have taken from the villages were all innocent farmers…It doesn't make any sense."

Sera's eyes began to brim with tears and she trembled within his arms. Cielo held her and embraced her, sliding his hand up and down her back.

He pulled away and there, slowly spoke, "The Resistance are going to break them out tomorrow at the time of the execution. We would…"

Sera's face fell as he said the word "we".

"You're going…?" she asked, afraid.

He smiled, "Nothing's going to happen. Besides, you're talking to me, Raikiri. I'd be long gone with the prisoners even before they would notice that they'd been gone!"

Sera smiled as well but then looked at him with steely eyes, "Take me with you."

Cielo's smile disappeared, "Sera, you're not ready."

Sera frowned, "I am! I can be useful! You saw my aim today! I'm improving!"

Cielo didn't want to admit it but she was right. Today, they had practiced sharp-shooting from horseback. And after that, moving targets atop a tree. Sera was a natural archer. Her improvement was phenomenal…

But be that as it may, he cannot take her with him.

She wasn't ready.

Cielo gripped her arms firmly and leaned down, his eyes steadily on hers, "You have your mission cut out for you in a few days. This time though, you had not been assigned there."

"Who's going?"

Cielo nodded, "I am leading a team from my tribe. We would be at an advantage Sera. Do not worry."

"But I-!"

"Not buts!" Cielo said sternly, his grip on her tightening. He sighed, "I mean it Sera. We'll be fine."

"They're my people…" she said choking a bit.

Cielo's eyes softened and there he embraced her again, running his fingers through her short ebony hair, "I understand your distress Sera…But I still cannot allow it." He pulled away and looked at her, "I will save them Sera. I will save them…"

Sera smiled weakly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gale stood just outside the dungeon. He had just spoken to Serph and he had been told that he was free to collect his wife from her cell.

He sighed; he wanted nothing more than to be with her…

But after remembering what she had done, he felt disgusted. When will she ever accept Arkanadara's laws?

He sighed; didn't she understand that by conspiring that way against the king that not only had she betrayed the crown, but him as well?

Didn't she realize that she had betrayed her own husband?

He narrowed his eyes.

He had all been patient with her and had given her everything…but still, this was how she repaid him. He had asked only for one thing in return; and that was loyalty…

But still…she couldn't do that…

However, being who he was, he wanted to know what demon possessed her to commit this crime. He had to admit that he had been unfair with her earlier in the morning…and he wanted to apologize…

'There I go again…' he told himself hopelessly as he touched his forehead.

Yes. There he went again. No wonder Heat and Serph told him that he was weak. He always was too gentle.

But he couldn't help it.

He just couldn't help it when it came to Jenna…She had that profound effect on him that he just couldn't resist. And so, he set down in the dungeon.

He navigated expertly through the dark and narrow passageway, unbothered by the repulsive stench that seemed to cling to the very walls of the establishment.

He was used to places like those.

But, it wasn't what he could say about his wife. He strode through the halls briskly. Soon, he reached her cell.

He dismissed the guard outside without delay and opened the door. He walked in calmly. He had expected two possible scenarios.

First, he had expected to find her angry at him for abandoning her. Second, he expected her to fly to his arms the moment he entered her cell.

But he didn't expect what he saw.

There, on the corner of the small room, sat his wife with her head on her bent arms that rested atop her knees.

He heard a faint sobbing. Gale looked at her with softened eyes, "Jenna…"

She didn't respond. He walked over to her and knelt down, touching her hair, "Jenna, it's me."

She didn't care though.

There were just too many issues floating around her head to care at the moment…

There were the issues of her people being massacred and her sister being punished for something that she herself had orchestrated.

There was Sera still missing…

And finally, the betrayal that she felt…from Gale himself.

Gale called on her again and still, she was unresponsive. He sighed. Without another thought, he scooped her up within his arms and carried her out of the cell.

Another hour had passed by. Gale looked at his wife. She was in bed, on her side, her back towards him. She hadn't spoken a single word to him ever since he had brought her back. She hadn't made a sound even as she was cleaned up by the servants or even when she had been dressed.

No.

She was…somewhere far away.

He too had prepared for retirement for the night. He climbed in the bed and blew out the candle, letting the twilight of darkness bathe the room in its glory.

He shifted within the bed and there moved closer to her. She moved not. His arms encircled her lithe frame. She spoke not. His lips found her neck and cheek. She protested not.

He sighed; she was hurt…He could tell.

"Jenna, please…say something."

She remained as quiet as a graveyard. Gale wondered at that moment; was it that she spoke not because she couldn't care any less of what he said? Or was it because she genuinely couldn't hear what it was he was saying as she had isolated herself within a world of her own making?

None of the two choices were of appeal to him.

But still, he understood her. These were the times that she'd rather be alone and sort out her own problems. His pestering questions and persevering nature to convince her to talk would only worsen the situation.

The king had told him to punish her…

But he wondered, as he gazed upon her unfeeling countenance, as he felt her cold body…as he beheld her damaged persona…he wondered…

'Isn't this punishment enough…?'

In his own opinion, yes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roland once more found himself unable to sleep. He sat there by the window of his room, drinking.

His eyes gazed upon the horizon with longing eyes…

He shook his head as he remembered his moment with the queen…

With Argilla.

He had felt so invigorated when he kissed her…He gritted his teeth; he knew he shouldn't have done it. He had set numerous barriers around himself so that he may never fall for her spell completely…

But as he looked upon her broken stature that day…

He felt his resolve waver for but a moment before dissolving completely.

At that moment, it was just she and he. He knew; he felt it. She wanted it as much as he did…He had prided himself as a man who always put his duty ahead of his personal needs. How was it that this woman had managed to destroy his reputation that took him years to perfect in a matter of weeks?

His heart burned with pain as he remembered her pushing him away.

He wanted to take her away from this place. He wanted to take her from the king…He wanted to run away with her and start over with their lives somewhere else…

He needed it. She needed it.

He wanted to make sure that…she would never again hurt the way she did that day.

His own question rung fresh within his ears.

"_Up to how long can we hide it milady…?"_

Yes. Up to how long…?

He narrowed his eyes. He needed to leave; she needed to leave as well. But the question was, did she know it?

That was another problem.

She was in love with the king; he could see it in her eyes. But at the same time, she felt affection for him as well.

He wondered though, why she wouldn't choose him. He laughed; suddenly. How he had changed. A few weeks ago, he would have dismissed these thoughts and branded them as treacherous.

But now though, as he openly pondered and contemplated his issues with Argilla, he was glad and a bit surprised to know that his soul felt at ease; it did not protest or remind him of his duties.

Now, more than ever, he knew what he wanted.

He wanted her.

He drank from his cup again and narrowed his eyes. He wanted her; he wanted to be with her. She wanted him as well. Why couldn't she make a decision…?

He released a long breath. Now that he knew what he wanted, he must think of a way to get it. The easiest way was of course, to run away with her…

To be selfish…for once in his life!

But it all depended on one thing.

It depended on what she wanted.

He frowned at that as his heart sank. Would she really choose him over the king?

He didn't want to answer that.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The morning had arrived. Well, the early hours of morning that is. Heat fastened his cloak and hood securely and walked out of his room at the inn of Angara.

He had heard of the execution and had decided to travel to Arkanadara.

If he knew the rebels, they would probably try to sabotage the proceedings. He smirked; this was a good chance to observe them and gather information about his beloved.

He walked to the stables and took his horse. He touched the stallion's hair, petting it, "Come boy. We have a long way to go."

He mounted the horse and rode out of the wilderness. It was still pitch-dark but he had to get there as soon as possible.

He could only wonder as to why Serph had decided to condemn those people.

He really couldn't know why. But he had an idea. They were all people from his wife's country. Heat cackled as he rode even faster; the queen must have done something to offend him. While Serph was a genius himself and a great warrior with a cool and calculating mind, there would be times that he would just do things that were devoid of reason. He would do things just because it amused him and not because it held any strategic value.

Or because it could give him more power.

No.

He remembered all too clearly how Serph had found a pretext for war at Flavius Adeodatus. He conquered that land simply because he wanted to.

That was all.

If he had really been interested in power, the war was unnecessary. But he did it anyway.

Because he wanted to.

Serph could behave like a child at times…And if he was executing those people for the sole reason that the queen had wronged him, then, he rested his case.

He did know his king and friend better than most people.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	17. Full Circle

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: LEMON, OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 17: Full Circle **

Cielo looked at the town square as he infiltrated the town of Arkanadara. The stage had been set.

His sapphire eyes blazed as he saw that the platform for the beheading was wiped clean and was ready for use.

He made a disgusted face.

He and his team of ten had spit up. According to the information that he had gathered, five prisoners had been taken from each of the numerous villages for the beheading.

They were being kept at mobile cages with five people each. He narrowed his eyes. Their plan was simple.

Each member of his team would infiltrate the town, dispose of the guards by the mobile cages and free the people, taking them to safety. They hope to do this before the sun rose. Darkness had always been an ally to his tribe after all.

With steely eyes, he immediately set to work.

Perching up upon a narrow pole, he looked at his prey.

Three guards were guarding the mobile cages.

With a quick blur of blue, it was all over. He had snapped their necks broken with little effort. He looked upon their corpses with cold eyes from behind his mask.

Immediately, he turned to the people within. They had been startled at first, but when he had told them that he had been sent there to help them, they calmed down.

Within a moment, their plan was set in motion.

A few crucial minutes had passed and everything had gone according to plan. They had stripped the soldiers and had switched apparel. The corpses were put within the cages while the prisoners had gone.

Cielo's teammates had done the same, killing silently at the early hours of dawn.

They needed to hurry if they were to succeed.

And so, having completed their task, the next step was to secure their way out of Arkanadara. The beheading was to begin in half an hour. The preparations were already being made.

Sweat trickled down Cielo's temple, but it did not deter him from saving these people. They had secured a small caravan and had the prisoners in incognito climb within. He watched them go towards the gates and there, explained themselves to the guards.

Cielo gripped the handle of his twin swords tightly. If anything was to go wrong, he would land there and kill them.

He held his breath, all the while having his cold blue eyes fixed on them.

A moment later, he watched the caravan move out of the gates. He nodded; all was well. Soon, several caravans made their way out.

They were in batches of ten…So, there were five caravans in total.

So far…there had been three…

'Two more to go…' he said mentally, still perched atop a tower.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera gripped her bow as tight as she could as she ran through the forests. She needed to be there…she needed to see with her own eyes that her people would be safe. She needed to see Cielo.

She wore a short black kimono; cut just on her thigh. Her face, hair and neck had been concealed effectively with a black scarf that only revealed her eyes. Her legs had been bandaged carefully, meticulously and she wore tabi socks with her straw sandals. It was made so that she might move even faster, her limbs unrestrained.

Cielo had taught her how to navigate the forests. She had learnt quickly despite her relatively short stay.

She had also brought her other things with her as well.

In order to blend in with the crowd after infiltrating the walls, she would don on a peasant's robes. That way, as she mingled with the crowd, she wouldn't be noticed.

After an endless time of running and huffing, she had reached her destination. Aside from tracking, navigation and archery, Cielo had taught her the basics of stealth killing as well as his ability to leap from tree to tree.

The last one was the hardest thing that she had to learn.

Her body had to endure long hours of hard training that she couldn't even begin to contemplate as she had never in her whole life exerted such effort. She knew that she wasn't ready. Her knowledge of Cielo's abilities was almost nil. She was an amateur to say the least.

But she couldn't help it.

She couldn't bear the thought of staying behind again…

'Cielo…'

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat as another thought crossed her mind. She would be returning to Arkanadara…

'Heat…Argilla…Jenna…' she choked.

She shook her thoughts of them and narrowed her silver eyes, 'I have to be stronger…I just have to!'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo nodded; they were almost done.

Only one more…

He had just sent his teammates to guide the caravans into the woods where they could make their escape.

Now, only he remained.

He had to stay.

He needed to make sure that everyone had been accounted for.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat raised an eyebrow as he pulled his stallion to stop, "Whoa there boy…Steady…" he told the horse gently, petting it.

He looked and saw the city from afar. The distance was probably quarter of a mile. But from where he was, he saw it all too clearly. He blinked; there were caravans leaving the city.

'So early in the morning?' he thought with suspicion.

He eyed the soldiers within the caravans with steely red orbs. His gut was telling him something.

His suspicion rose as another caravan passed him.

The soldiers did not recognize him. He narrowed his eyes. He had not worn a cloak and his face was clearly visible.

But it was probably because of the lack of light…

What bothered him was that they didn't even inspect him or question him. They hurried out of the city. Some of the soldiers even had their heads hanging low…as if they were exhausted…

'Or hiding…!' Heat thought venomously.

He had had enough. He rode his horse slowly and barred the path of what seemed to be the last of the caravans.

"Halt." he spoke in a clear voice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo's eyes narrowed, "Damn!" he uttered, frustrated, as a horseman blocked the last caravan. Leaping from his position, he leapt to the trees and brought himself closer to them so that he may observe them better.

His eyes widened and then narrowed; the man was going to strike!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat narrowed his eyes at the leader of the passé, "State your name and rank."

The soldier said nothing and looked at him, "Who are you?"

Heat gritted his teeth; silver eyes.

The soldier thought that he wouldn't be able to see it. But he saw it.

Silver eyes. Silver eyes weren't indigenous to Arkanadara. Green and red were…But not silver.

Except Serph. His parents had been…_controversial_, to say the least.

Serph had been the only Arkanadaran that Heat had seen with silver eyes.

Silver eyes were indigenous only in one place. Flavius Adeodatus.

And now, this individual looked at him with such eyes. Heat, without removing his eyes from the man, drew his sword with lightning speed and pointed it at the person's throat, his chin tilted up high in mockery, "You really think that you could fool me?"

The person shook in fear.

Heat didn't allow him to speak as he quickly swung his sword. His red eyes widened in shock as there, he saw another person in between himself and the false soldier. The intruder's twin swords blocked his.

The man pushed at him with much force and it forced Heat's horse to back a step. Heat gritted his teeth; he had never seen an opponent as bold as this one…

The man stood before him, his blue eyes steely, staring into his red pools. The man spoke behind his fox-like mask, "Leave now or lose your life."

Heat laughed and then narrowed his eyes, "Do you have any idea of who you are dealing with…?" he spat condescendingly.

The man, still keeping his eyes on Heat, signaled the caravan to move.

"Tch…!" Heat spat.

The man blocked his path again and spoke in a low and dangerous tone, "Do not bother with them Red Dragon. I am your opponent."

Heat raised his eyebrow; surprised. So he had known his true identity after all. He nodded and dismounted his horse, his eyes fixed on the shorter man, no longer the least bit interested in the caravans.

Heat gripped his sword and there lunged for the younger man.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo dodged and evaded Heat's sword. One hit from the aforesaid weapon would tear him in two. Unlike Cielo's quaint sharp and short twin swords, Heat wielded a heavy and large sword. It had good striking range that made it all the more difficult for Cielo. Cielo had to first bypass his defenses and get in close enough to hit his opponent.

He gritted his teeth in frustration as his trickery did nothing for him to have an edge in his current battle.

Heat seemed to have read his movements and predict his next location as he blurred past him in hopes of catching him off guard from behind.

But he couldn't find an opening!

Gritting his teeth further and harder, he let his swords dance with Heat's. He moved agilely to his side, barely missing the range of Heat's sword and there, he found his opening!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat saw him from the corner of his eyes; his side was left wide open and there, he saw the mysterious twin-swordsman make to strike him.

With inhuman speed, he parried the attack with his sword.

The man retreated as he blurred past him and disappeared.

Heat spun all around, looking for him, "Come out and fight me!" he yelled, adrenaline freely flowing within his veins.

As soon as he heard those words did he hear a distinct sound whipping through the air from behind him. Using his speed once more, he quickly turned and caught the projectiles hurled at him barehanded.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo cursed; he had never missed before. His shuriken didn't even miss; they didn't even reach the target. Heat didn't deflect them either; he had managed to catch them barehanded!

He had to admit…his opponent was good.

He revealed himself to Heat again and there stood in front of him, "Impressive Red Dragon."

Heat smirked at him, "On the contrary, it is I who must be impressed boy."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera ran to the clearing; she had heard the clashing of swords. She had seen the caravans pass by her.

There was still a caravan heading her way. Her eyes widened; there…

On the clearing was Cielo!

She ran faster and she saw that he was engaged in a fierce duel. But something else caught her eye. There on the far off distance, cavalry was leaving the city.

'They're pursuing the caravans!' Sera thought frantically.

Her eyes wandered over to Cielo and the man he was fighting. She immediately aimed her bow as soon she got in range. She narrowed her eyes; she couldn't take the shot! Cielo could get hit too.

And so, she did the only thing that she could. She assisted the caravan that had just made its way a few feet away from the duel.

She just wanted to turn a blind eye to it all…

'He'd be fine…! Cielo…!' she thought with a heavy heart.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo cursed as Heat's sword overpowered his and forced him on his knees. Heat laughed, "You still need more training, _boy_." he drawled.

And there, he prepared to strike.

Cielo eyed his weapon steadily, knowing what it was he must do.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera turned back and saw that Cielo was on his knees, one of his swords a few feet away from him. She let out a strangled cry and ran, aiming her bow, "Cielo!!!" she screamed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat froze…

That voice…

'It…it can't be…!'

Cielo saw the distraction in his eyes! Damn! Sera! She wasn't supposed to be there. He saw Heat's blade descend upon him and there, he released the object within his hands on the ground. Smoke filled the area and he disappeared into thin air.

Heat cursed as he saw that he had hit nothing but air.

His eyes narrowed as he saw that 'Cielo' had attached something to his sword. He growled as he recognized it. It was a small pack of gunpowder within a small piece of cloth stuck to the blade of his sword.

He quickly swung his sword and detached the explosive just in time as the area in which it landed, exploded.

It had all been a distraction though. The man was distracting him!

He quickly turned around and there saw a woman in a short black robe with her hidden face. She turned to him and he turned to her and their eyes met.

Silver met red.

Heat's heart skipped a beat.

It was her.

It was Sera! He just knew it!

Immediately, he ran for her, "Sera!!"

Sera stiffened; it was Heat! She froze momentarily when she felt someone tug at her arm. She looked up and was met with Cielo's mask, "Sera! Let's go!"

Sera gritted her teeth and turned to look that Heat was running towards them. She cursed and turned to Cielo, "Let's go!"

She just didn't want to come back to him…Her world was different now…And she knew it now, more than ever…because…in the face of a choice…she chose Cielo and not Heat.

Cielo nodded and there, scooped her in his arms and there leapt for the caravan that had just reached their position.

"I'll draw their fire! Go! Run!" Cielo yelled.

"But!!"

"Not buts!" he snarled and with the wind, he was gone.

With her bow in hand, she rushed to the opening of the caravan and there saw the horses of Arkanadaran soldiers draw even closer. She took an arrow from her back, hearing only the pounding of her furiously beating heart against her ears as the thrill of the moment began to take its excruciating peak within her very soul.

She aimed and there, took a deep breath and within the second, released the arrow. With her sharp eyes, she saw that her arrow had reached its target, hitting the swordsman on horseback right in between the eyes.

Her heart got caught up in her throat as she saw him convulse momentarily before falling off the still rapidly galloping horse, only to stumble upon the grass and the earth, hindering the movements of the other horsemen.

This was her first kill…She had taken a life…

But she soon realized that she had little time for reflection. She once more took another arrow and fired another shot…

One after another…they fell…

Sera didn't notice it…

She didn't notice that she had already been weeping…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat saw as this "Cielo" deposited his beloved within the caravan. He also saw that he would never get to reach them and so whistled for his horse that came galloping to him with haste.

He quickly jumped on the horse and there rode towards them…

But not before being surpassed by the Imperial Guards. Heat looked at them and saw that they had archers on horseback…

He suddenly paled.

There, on the arrows were attached explosives. Heat's heart stopped; they were going to blow up the caravan!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo gritted his teeth as he heard Heat yell. He turned back and saw the Imperial Guards with the archers.

"Sera…!!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Halt!!" Heat shouted.

Too late.

The first rain of arrows had already been fired.

Heat's head turned to the caravan's direction just in time to see it explode in a million pieces…and along with it…

His heart.

"Sera!!!!" he shouted as loud as he could.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been two weeks now…since Sera's death. Argilla stared at the window with dead eyes. The night had rolled in and the rain continued to pour out.

She couldn't care any less though.

Day…night…sunshine and rain…What was the difference?

'Sera would never see them again…' she thought sadly, letting a lone tear escape her dull eyes.

She sighed as she felt arms around her, encasing her in a protective embrace.

"Is it the Princess Severina again…?"

She said nothing.

The man nodded, "Aa…I had executed those responsible for her murder."

He really didn't care about Severina. His main goal had been to make Argilla suffer…by any means necessary for defying him. Severina's untimely death was an exceptional bonus. He had hoped that the execution of the fifty men would break her.

But now, as he saw her…within all those days, depressed and utterly obedient to his wishes, he knew that he had succeeded.

Severina's death had fulfilled his objective. The humorous thing was that it hadn't been a part of his plan. It was purely coincidental.

So, he didn't even feel the least bothered that the rest of the prisoners had escaped. And he did not plan on pursuing them either.

'That would be…tedious…And we already have enough boundaries to secure.' he thought, bored.

'That's good…' Argilla thought to herself helplessly…But it mattered not anyway. No matter how many men, women or children her husband killed, nothing could bring Sera back.

Serph stroked her flat belly affectionately as his lips found her neck, "Do not forget your appointment with my physicians Argilla."

She turned to him and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Serph looked at her maniacally, "Your sister may have died, but the rest of the world had moved on. You are still my property. And I haven't forgotten about my ultimatum."

She narrowed her eyes at him as she felt her blood boil. This man…He wasn't even human!

How could he be telling her about things such as that when he could clearly see her mourning?!

Was he really this selfish?

This…inhumane?

She parted her lips and let them quiver in pain and anguish, her pink eyes seething in utter hatred for the man that she loved.

"I've done all that you've asked me to do…Shailendra. You need not remind me." with that, she turned away and walked away from him.

She reached their bed and there sat down.

Her soul felt dull…She just didn't want to live…

'Stop it…! There's Jenna!' she told herself.

'And Roland…'

She choked at that last one. For the last two weeks, Serph had confined her to their room and had her food served there. He had all of her belongings checked for more of her herbs to which he disposed off, when he found them.

But even in those times, Roland remained by her side…

She sighed and touched her trembling lips. Not a word had been spoken between she and he since that act of treachery…But it still remained within her mind.

She froze as she felt Serph's weight sink in the bed, sitting beside her. His hands touched her shoulders and turned her around. Their faces met.

She looked at him with sad eyes and turned away a moment later…

How easily could Serph change himself? She didn't know anymore…

At one time he could be cruel and hateful…and at others he would simply be affectionate and gentle…

She wondered now, as to what identity he would assume.

Serph gently touched her chin and tugged at it persuasively. She followed, wordless, but refused to meet his eyes. He leaned down and captured her lips with his in a gentle kiss.

Argilla could feel herself shudder as his lips nibbled her lower lip.

Serph pried her lips open with his teeth and tongue and pressed his body against hers tighter, forcing her to be on her back as she fell on the bed.

He wanted her again…

Argilla, not really caring on what might happen, let him do as he pleased. Her arms were at her sides even as her husband kissed her neck, and then trailing down towards her collarbone. His hands took hold of her apparel and slowly, meticulously did away with it.

Still, her eyes never left the ceiling…

She could feel the overwhelming feeling of lust reeking from Serph, but she didn't feel anything. She neither felt aroused nor disgusted…

She just felt…lethargic.

She didn't know how long she had been staring at the ceiling but she was roused from her thoughts as she felt his hungry lips and tongue devouring her breast. She winced slightly as he bit her roughly, his hands grabbing her other breast rougher still.

His hands, his molesting hands traveled all over her body, placing heat on her skin wherever they touched her…Heat that she did not feel.

She was dead to the world…Nothing but a lifeless corpse beneath him.

His hand then touched her neck, gripping it as he pulled her closer to him. He then touched her knees and with the least amount of effort, he parted them. He was fully on her now, nestled in between her long and creamy legs.

Serph looked at his wife's dead eyes and smirked. He didn't know what she was thinking of or what it was she was feeling, but he knew she was suffering within.

'Just what the bitch deserves!' his demon raged.

Feeling empowered, he quickly buried himself within her inner lips. He set a quick pace within her; cold and unfeeling as to his wife's preferences. He didn't care that she wasn't ready or that he was being too rough.

No…All that he could hear was the echo of nirvana's call…All that he could feel was the utter warmth of her skin against his…the electrical surges of hot blood pulsing through his veins…

He panted openly as he hooked her legs by his elbows, continuing to thrust within her wildly, bending his body towards hers…

He gritted his teeth…He could feel it. A moment later, all was lost…all was realized. There was only clarity…bliss.

He deposited his seed within her and then collapsed on her. He pulled out of her soon and there looked at her face. Her eyes were dull and were still glued on the ceiling. He laughed at that and touched her cheeks, fondling her skin affectionately before kissing her chastely…

He continued to appraise her dead form when a thought suddenly erupted within his twisted mind.

'It's not everyday she's like this…' his demon spoke knowingly.

'…'

'We should take advantage while we have the chance…'

'…'

Serph smirked. He blinked; his blood was still as furious as before, his muscles still as tight, his heartbeat still as loud and rapid.

He grinned, baring his teeth.

He grabbed her arms and then dragged her out of the bed. Like a marionette, she followed her puppeteer's pull on her strings. A moment later, Argilla found herself on the floor, with her arms on the bed.

She laid her head on the mattress as she felt Serph grab her hips from behind and there thrust within her wildly still.

She, now on her knees, with her head on the bed, turned her face to the side and looked at the wall in front of her casually, lazily, lethargically.

She was deaf to his moans and groans…She was numb to his rough thrusts. She didn't really care what he did with her body… As far as she was concerned, she wasn't even there.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The ambush was a success. The rebels had retreated though and we could not pursue them…"

Jenna heard him. She understood what his words meant…

But…she didn't understand its relevance.

At the moment, she didn't care.

It had been a week now since that strike of theirs. But she didn't really care. Gale hadn't told her anything anyway…and it had just been now that he had decided to speak to her again. At first, she would have given anything to hear his cool and husky voice again…

But after learning of what had happened…

She simply lost her energy…for anything.

She had been relieved when she had learnt that the fifty prisoners had escaped with the help of the Resistance and had only minor casualties…

Only ten had been killed…

But there was an addendum to that. Her heart suddenly stopped as she recalled it…Heat had returned and had been a witness to the whole thing.

From him, they had been told of their sister's fate.

'It wasn't ten people…It was eleven…' she thought with a choke.

She suddenly hugged herself. It was her fault that Sera had died…If only she hadn't suggested the abortion to Argilla, none of those farmers would have been condemned. The Resistance wouldn't have had to break them out…

Sera need not to have been there…

She gritted her teeth; it was all her fault. But then, another thought invaded her mind; why had Sera been there?

She had joined the Resistance.

She was surprised…She was…proud.

For the first time in weeks, she smiled.

But still, there was no need for Sera to do so…Why did she join the Resistance…? Why did she decide to take up arms…? Why did she leave…?

She felt her heart ache once more.

The answers to those questions…Sera had taken with her to the grave.

Gale looked at her, feeling empathy for her. At this moment, he knew that she felt so utterly alone. As Serph had told him, he had punished Jenna. At first, he didn't want to. But the king had indirectly insisted that he should.

And so, again, capitulating to his inner voice of removing his "weakness", he complied and had additional punishments arranged for her.

She had been sentenced to three lashings on the back just a few days prior. He winced as he remembered that. He had been there when they had chained her to the wall and had stricken her bare back.

He thought that he wouldn't feel anything…

But as he looked on, as her body stiffened in one moment only to collapse altogether from the pain, as her once perfect flesh became marred and ugly…as he heard her cries of anguish and pain…

It was then…that he felt his heart break.

And then…after that…he had her confined for a few more days within the dungeons…He hadn't spoken to her either.

But now…

Physical pain wasn't the only things that she suffered…She had been parted from Argilla, and he himself had left her to her own devices…only to be surrounded by vermin, dirt and decay.

And then…as if it weren't enough, she had learnt of her sister's death.

He knew…

She was completely in a world of her own.

He walked over to her but stopped midway, 'You're being weak again!' a voice in his head growled.

'That's why you can never be like Serph and Heat!'

Gale blinked, his eyes narrowing, his hands clenching into fists, 'I do not wish to be like them. I am my own person…Right now…I want to be with her. Now, leave me.'

The voice disappeared.

Taking a deep breath and then slowly releasing it, he made his way towards his wife and took her in his arms, "Jenna…please say something."

He cursed inwardly as his embrace made her wince. It had been the wounds on her back…He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands, "Look at me." he softly urged her.

She looked at him dully and said nothing.

Gale swallowed the lump in his throat as he peered within her silver eyes. No longer feisty, the orbs that stared back at him were…soulless.

He felt his feelings of anger fight its way to the forefront of his emotions; no. She would never hurt like this again!

He looked at her firmly, "I'm here Jenna…No one will hurt you again. Ever."

There. His heart skipped a beat. He saw a flash of fleeting hope fly through her dead eyes…She knew that he was there…Well, for now…it was more than he could ever ask for…

And what was it that he really wanted?

He wanted his wife back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat drunk the last amount of his third bottle of rum. He had been this way for weeks now. Serph had given him back his old position as the Arkanadaran general but…being in the unstable frame of mind at the moment, he refused the offer.

Serph had been understanding enough to let him mourn and told him that the position would still be open for him when he would decide to take it up once more.

And so, he continued to drink to mourn Sera's death…

'For her death…? Or is it to mask your own weakness?'

But no matter how much he drunk and became intoxicated, thoughts of Sera refused to leave him.

Everywhere he turned his head, he saw her face…

Even when he closed his eyes…he saw her.

'I should've been able to stop it!!' he yelled to himself as he buried his face in his hands, his tears flowing down from his eyes.

He had been the cause of her death. If only he had stopped his game with the Sanadan man, he could've reached her and saved her…

A thought came to mind; Sera had joined the Resistance.

He shook his head; none of that mattered now…Still, he felt proud that she made something of herself…But still, the fact remained that she was gone.

Because he had been weak.

'I should've been faster!!'

Yes. He should've realized it sooner…He should've reacted sooner! But no…like a commoner who merely speculated, he watched the dire events unfold before his very eyes.

He had been powerless to do anything.

That was what bothered him the most. He had been powerless to stop it when he should've been able to save her…

'Sera…'

So…now, now that she was gone…

Can he finally tell himself…and her soul, what he felt about her…? He remembered all too clearly…when she was still within his arms. She had asked him if he felt any feelings akin to love towards her to which he replied in a casual "no".

'You're wrong…' he thought with a blurred vision as the alcohol began to seep within his blood and take its toll on his conscious mind.

And now…all that he needed was a little push…

"I love you…Sera…" he spoke in a low tone.

That was why he looked for her; that was why he gave up his position as general…Just for a chance to see her again…

When she had gone missing, all that he thought of was her. Her smile, her scent…Everything about her…

And now that she was never coming back, he realized one thing.

He'd never love again. Sera had imprisoned his heart the moment he set eyes on her…He had loved her even before he knew her name…

And that was why…he would never allow himself to love again. She was the only one for him…When they had married it wasn't just her body that had tied her to him…No.

To Heat, their souls had been intertwined…

He narrowed his eyes, "Wait for me…Sera…" he spoke in a dangerously low tone. They would meet again…in Nirvana.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla sat on the chair. Today was the fateful day. She turned her head towards the door and saw the physicians walk in.

She turned her gaze elsewhere.

They were right on time.

'Well, let's get this over with…' she thought impassively.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph walked in the chambers and saw that the physicians were preparing to leave. Serph looked at them with a glare, "Well? What say you of Her Majesty's condition?"

The old woman smiled at him and bowed, "We are pleased to inform you that the Queen had successfully conceived and is with child Your Majesty…"

Serph felt his heart swell in relief…and happiness.

But what his soul felt, his body did not betray. He continued to gaze upon the old woman's face coldly, "Are you certain?" he asked skeptically.

She nodded, "I am, Your Grace."

Still wearing his façade, he spoke, "Leave us."

The women took their leaves immediately. He waited until the doors were firmly shut before he walked over to his wife who continued to regard the sunny view of the horizon out the window.

He stood before her and pulled her gently to her feet and embraced her lovingly, inhaling that sweet scent of her hair, "Thank you My Queen…" he whispered.

Argilla could feel her skin crawl at the feel of him. It wasn't a question whether or not she loved him…To her…he felt…filthy…And whenever he would touch her, she would be contaminated.

She was repulsed by him.

So, she said nothing.

He pulled away and gave her a charming smile, "See? There was nothing to it…" He leaned down and kissed her chastely on the lips, "Don't frown so much Argilla." he said, laughing, "It won't be healthy for our child, no?"

Argilla's blood boiled…But she restrained herself. She was no longer alone. Now, there was life growing within her. She needed to make sure that it would be taken care of…

She needed to know. She needed to hear the words pass through his lips.

"Serph…" she uttered, whispering.

"What is it?"

She looked at him with eyes full of emotions, "Just promise me one thing…"

He looked at her, puzzled, "What?"

"Promise me that you'll love our child." she finished with a choke.

Serph grinned within; so she was still in love with him. Well, that was good. He really owned her now…And he didn't lie either. He really did love her and would do anything to see her happy…but the moment she betrayed him, he would ensure that she suffer as well…

Without killing her.

No. He wanted her to live and realize what a fool she had been to cross him.

All that aside, he felt happy. When their child would be born, his family would be complete…and it would bind her to him truly, heart and mind, body and soul, for the rest of all eternity.

"I would love all of our children Argilla…" he told her firmly, his silver eyes probing hers, showing her that he was sincere. His hand caressed her cheek lovingly and he smiled once more, "I love the child already…" he finished; his other hand stroking her flat belly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	18. Through Veiled Eyes

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: LEMON, OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 18: Through Veiled Eyes**

He walked into the darkened room with calm eyes. He looked from left to right…

Ah…there she was.

The object of his "hidden" affections…

Well, it wasn't that it was hidden; she knew…Or at least, he thought she knew. He had told her, hadn't he?

He sighed.

Of course he did…

But it was just that…she would never consider him to be anything but a child…A jester who smiled and laughed…making a fool of himself for a moment's silly diversion…

He frowned bitterly at that…

He looked at her, seeing only her silhouette…He saw that she sat by the windowsill, staring out at the moon.

He could only wonder as to what it was she was thinking of. His heart suddenly constricted and he couldn't breathe; of course he knew what it was she was thinking of…

She was thinking of "him".

"It's been two weeks now…" he slowly spoke, penetrating the thick air of apprehension and anxiety between them.

He heard her sigh in sadness, "I know…"

"They had announced it. They had a public funeral…"

Her heart suddenly became caught up in her throat.

"They were saying a final farewell." he spoke just as calmly as before.

She nodded, "I'm glad…"

"Are you alright?" he asked slowly, his eyes scanning her intently.

She finally turned her gaze from the window and smiled at him tightly; her silver bright eyes twinkling, "I'm alright. Do not worry about me…"

He laughed at that, "I can't not worry about you…You know that already."

She giggled, "I'm sorry…"

He chuckled, "Hey, what did I tell you about apologizing?"

She blushed, "I'm sor-" she suddenly paused and then continued, "Ah…well…"

He chuckled, "That's better…"

He walked over to her, and there, took her in his arms. It had been a risk. She could have chosen to push him away…But much to his relief and glee, she didn't push him away…She had welcomed him within her arms…

The hour had flown by quickly. At one moment, he was within her warm arms, and the next thing he knew, he was there, sitting by her bedside, stroking her loose ebony locks within his long and slender fingers, just looking, gazing longingly at her gentle sleeping face.

He found himself smiling…

But, in the midst of his smile, a thought suddenly came to him.

He had remembered that fateful day…

A fortnight past…

Flashback

_Cielo gritted his teeth as he heard Heat yell. He turned back and saw the Imperial Guards with the archers. _

"_Sera…!!" _

_His heart pumped maniacally and his blood surged furiously through his arteries and veins. He had been on his way back to his adversary when his keen eyes caught sight of the explosives attached to the arrows of the Imperial Guards. _

_The arrows rained. _

'_With all of my strength and speed! Let me make it!!' he thought with most utter resolution. _

_And so, he blurred once more, using all of his power to beat the speed of the aforesaid projectiles. _

_He landed within the caravan, and there, grabbed her as fast as he could, having only a quarter of a second of escape time. He, along with her disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

_And there…_

_The caravan exploded. _

End Flashback

That was why…she was alive…

"Sera…" Cielo spoke out loud, whispering into the cold darkness.

He looked at her sadly…wondering…what was to become of him…and his unrequited feelings.

The figure before him stirred and he froze.

"W-what is it Cielo?" she asked gently.

Cielo stiffened and blushed; he was thankful that the darkness concealed his face effectively, otherwise, he wouldn't have any excuse to explain his beet red cheeks.

Drat!

She was awake!

Damn…He really should learn to keep his mouth shut.

"Forget it Sera. Get some sleep." he told her in a firm voice.

She giggled.

He raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

She giggled again, "You are."

His heart sank at that. A part of him felt angry and wanted to lash out at her. Why couldn't she see him as anything but?

Why was it that he always appeared funny to her? Didn't she consider him to be a man? Didn't she consider him to be good enough?

'Doesn't she consider me to be good enough for her?' he seethed internally.

But still, he kept his feelings hidden.

"Cielo…"

"What?"

She sighed and sat up, "I couldn't sleep…"

Her statement made him blush once more. She had been awake all that time? And he didn't even notice?

She saw as he stiffened and as if sensing his bemusement, she giggled, "I learn from the best." was her simple statement.

That was right. He had been teaching her the art of breathing low; breathing silently, without a sound. It was necessary in stealth missions. Pretending to be asleep was also a paramount skill.

He scratched his head sheepishly. She was good.

'Perhaps too good…' he said to himself.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked; still in that low and firm tone, wanting to distract her and change the topic.

She sighed.

He let loose a breath of relief; it worked.

"I can't sleep knowing that…I just feel guilty." she said, biting her lip tightly.

Cielo said nothing but nodded, holding her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze, encouraging her to continue.

She nodded back, "I'm putting them through a new hell…But…I believe that it's for the best Cielo. I want them to forget about me…I…I have chosen a different life. On that day…at the battlefield…seeing you fight Heat…" she paused as she sobbed a bit, and then, she paused again, fighting it, calming herself, "I nearly died from worry…Heat…he was looking for me. But…on that day, Cielo, I realized that…I still loved him. I love him."

Cielo said nothing…but within, his heart broke. But for her sake, he dared not say anything. She trusted him and he wouldn't betray that trust…

Even if it hurt him.

"But even knowing that…I knew I could never go back to him again…" she trailed off, her voice cracking as she gritted her teeth, fighting futilely to not let her tears escape…

But her efforts were all for naught, as a tear did escape her eye…and rolled on her cheek.

"The Resistance have a noble purpose Cielo…You all fight for the people…For commoners. For slaves…You fight…for freedom…" she paused again and this time, smiled tightly, her silver eyes eyeing their intertwined hands and fingers, "That was something that I never had…Freedom…And through your help, I had gained strength of my own…But…now, it wasn't enough."

She narrowed her eyes firmly and looked at him, blue meeting silver, "What good is strength if you have nothing to protect…? What good is strength when you misuse it for the sake of arrogance?" She shook her head vigorously, "At first, I wanted to use the Resistance to gain power…and show it to Heat…in the hopes of making him love me…But…along the way…it wasn't like that anymore."

Her other hand came up and there stroked Cielo's face affectionately, "You…you fought for me…and almost died for me Cielo. You had helped me without question…without condition and without asking for anything in return…"

She smiled, "It's time that I do that for others as well…This is the life I've chosen…I want to spend my life fighting for what I believe in…And by being with you…it made me realize that there are more important things in life than a futile wish for love."

Cielo blinked; up to the point before her last statement, he had completely agreed with her sense of reasoning…But…now…

He never taught her not to love…

Love…was the cornerstone of their faction…

"The Resistance has strength…They have pride…honor…" she paused and then nodded, smiling warmly, "And now…I've found someone I want to protect…"

"…"

Sera took both of her hands and held his, "I want to protect you Cielo…Just as you had done for me…"

Cielo's heart stopped; she wanted…to protect him?

She nodded again, "That is why…that is why Heat, Argilla and Jenna are better off thinking that I'm gone…Cielo…I could never go back to that life…Never again. And so…our worlds would forever be separated. I cannot have them hoping within each of every second, of every minute, of every day that I might return…Because, I will never return. They need to let me go…I need to let them go. They need to move on with their lives…as I need to in mine."

She sighed, "Others may think this is selfish of me…But I don't see any other way. I know my sisters Cielo…They would never leave their husbands…They love them…"

Cielo raised an eyebrow, "But you love Heat too. How was it that you were able to leave him?"

Sera laughed, "The king…loves my sister Cielo…I see it in his eyes…Gale loves Jenna too. That is the difference…Heat doesn't love me…"

Cielo sighed, "I doubt that Sera…He left his post to find you."

Sera's heart got caught up in her throat but she fought against it and spoke once more, "Maybe he does now…But it's too late…I've found my path in life…Sad and tragic as it may be, but…I do believe…that we are no longer made for one another, no matter how much we love each other."

She had been right of course. It was almost impossible to love someone from the side in which you had been fighting against.

If she did allow herself to love him again…she would be betraying the Resistance…

And as stated before…

This was her life now…

"This is my path. I've chosen it…and I intend to live it." she finished; her silver eyes burning with resolve.

"A foolish wish of love…That would never happen again." she told him firmly, her face and eyes stern.

Cielo could feel his heart sink; she would never…love again?

Sera sighed, "It would be different from hereon. I would never again use power for love. When I would love someone, I would do so without the aid of things like strength in hopes of making that person notice me or love me. I would love that person with the whole of me…That's all…"she finished, smiling at him.

He, in turn, smiled back at her; so, she had not abandoned love after all…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Five fleeting months have now passed. Argilla stroked her protruding belly. Being as that the case, she had decided to wear her kimono once more, as to conceal parts of her body that was revealed by her sari.

She had first thought that Serph would object…but he didn't.

She sighed as she thought of him. He was still a mystery to her.

But now, she was glad…somewhat. He treated her better…well, as good as he used to before he found out about her medicinal herbs. He had successfully bridged the gap that was formed between she and he.

At first, she had resisted and had openly ignored him…But as he persisted…she finally gave in. It wasn't just for her own peace of mind either. She promised herself as well as her unborn child, that she would bring him or her within this world with loving parents…

And she would never be able to fulfill that promise should she continue to butt heads with Serph.

And so…she let him…

He even took her back to Flavius Adeodatus…

She closed her eyes…He was a man after all. She understood him better now. Serph was easy to deal with. Just do whatever it was he asked of her and there would be no problem…

And now, more than ever, with the impending arrival of their firstborn, it wasn't the time to fight. It was time to lay down her arms…for the child's sake.

She stroked her belly once more and smiled…The seeds of life continued to grow within her and she was glad.

She suddenly thought of her late sister.

She blinked; she stared at the stone floor in deep thought. She had conceived at the time of her sister's death…Maybe it had been significant…maybe not…

"Sera…I wish you were still with us…" she trailed off, sighing, "You could have been my child's godmother. I know you would have been a great aunt…"

She smiled tightly; Sera had been a good person. She might have even reached Nirvana! But…if she didn't, Argilla believed that she would be assigned a life that was befitting her kindness and compassion.

She utterly believed that.

Sera deserved nothing but the finest things in life after all…

"Sera…I hope…that wherever you are, you are happy…" she smiled.

Her mind then drifted over to Roland.

Since her announced pregnancy, she hadn't spoken to him. He had reverted back to his former self. The one that was detached and unfeeling.

She frowned; but she knew…

She had hurt him.

But she couldn't do anything about it anymore…She could see the mixed feelings within his eyes every time that their gazes would meet.

He wanted to leave…but at the same time, he wanted to stay.

She sighed; perhaps it was time to decide for him since he cannot seem to decide for himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna smiled as she eyed Gale from the corner of her eyes, as she embroidered a white piece of cloth in her hands.

It would seem that she had been mistaken about him once more…

It was shortly after Sera's funeral, did they sort out their problems.

Flashback

_Jenna played with her food with her chopsticks…clearly uninterested in eating. Gale raised an eyebrow. He had decreed that her meals would be served within their chambers. _

_Gale had been watching her for the last few minutes, nothing with irritation that lack of enthusiasm within his wife's countenance. _

"_Jenna." he spoke firmly, "Why aren't you eating?" _

"_I'm not hungry." she told him defiantly, her tone low and monotonous._

"_Would you prefer to eat within the dungeons again?" he asked; totally irked at her behavior. _

_She snorted as she looked at him, "Excellent choice Your Excellency! I've grown accustomed to that place you know…I cannot imagine eating anywhere else!" she finished with feigned enthusiasm, her voice laced with sarcasm. _

_Gale narrowed his eyes and immediately grabbed the plate from the table and flung it out the window, earning him shocked eyes from Jenna. Shocked, before narrowing down in pure contempt. _

_She said nothing and turned away. _

_Gale was losing his patience. _

"_What is the matter with you?" he asked with utter vexation, "I've been nothing but patient with you. And now, I must warn you that my patience has grown thin." _

_Jenna boldly stood up, letting her chair tumble on the floor noisily, "Then let it grow even thinner. Let it snap! I care not."_

_She sneered, her silver eyes challenging his cool emerald eyes, "What are you going to do to me? Going to hit me?! Going to starve me in the dungeon!? You're going to sentence me to a hundred lashings…?!" she screamed at him as her silver eyes burned brightly, her tears cascading down her cheeks. _

_Gale's anger slowly dissipated as his eyes softened…_

_He walked over to her while she took several steps back, "Don't…!" _

_He froze. _

_She hugged herself defensively, "Don't come…near me…Gale…" she finished, releasing a quivering breath as she glared at him. _

_He stood there, steadily gazing at her broken form…He had no idea that she felt this distraught. _

"_Jenna, tell me…" _

_She glared at him further, narrowing her eyes even more, "Why don't you just go back to the king like the dog you are?!" she barked. _

_Gale was taken aback, "What?" _

"_Did I stutter?!" she hissed venomously. _

_Gale had had enough; he marched up to her and grabbed her by the arms, shaking her, "What are you saying!? Why are you being this way?! Have you gone mad?!" he yelled angrily. _

_She struggled against him, twisting her body left and right, shoving at him futilely as he held onto her tightly, "Gone mad? Gone mad?!" she screamed, "How can I not go mad when I lose my husband's affections, not to another woman, but another man?!" _

_Gale froze; what? She thought that he did not love her…? _

_Seeing his surprised demeanor, she slipped from his arms and slapped him right across his face. _

_She wanted to hit him over and over. She raised her hand and there brought it down…but it never landed on his face as he had grabbed it in midair, only to bring it to his lips…kissing it. _

_She growled and tried to yank her hand from him but he didn't let go, "Unhand me!" she squealed as he continued to fondle her hand. _

_He closed his eyes and pressed her palm on his cheek, nuzzling it affectionately, "I'm sorry Jenna…I'm sorry…" he said over and over again. _

_Jenna's heart softened but she held her ground. She would not be swayed by his pitiable attempts to regain her trust and her affections! She sneered at him venomously, bitterly, wondering silently as to why he even did all of those things for her…_

_Why did he bother to get to know her? Why did he bother to marry her if his loyalty and affections laid with the king? _

_She narrowed her eyes; maybe it was because of the king that he had decided to marry her. At that thought, she pulled her hand away nastily, letting out a growl, "Why are you apologizing Gale? Did the king put you up to it to soothe me? Why Gale? Why?!" _

_She knew she was being hysterical…_

_But she didn't care. _

_Gale grabbed her arms again and looked at her with firm eyes, "Because I want to. Not because of His Majesty." _

_Jenna's silver eyes dilated and she ceased her movements as she peered within his eyes. He wasn't lying. _

_Then why…? _

"_Gale," she choked, "then why…? Why do you do everything for His Majesty…?" _

_Gale shook his head, "Is that even a question Jenna? I do it because I'm loyal to the crown…Serph is my friend and king. I am his servant as well as his friend." _

_Jenna's heart sank as she cast her face down, "Is he…your whole world Gale…?" she asked in a small and low whisper. _

_Gale could have sworn that he had heard her wrong, "Jenna…What…?" _

_She shook her head and gently pushed him away, "Just forget it Gale. I said nothing of importance milord…" she trailed off, walking away from him. _

_Gale stared at her in total bafflement. Did she think that…his friendship with Serph was much greater than what he felt for her…? _

_He followed her and there, massaged both of her shoulders. She didn't object and he pulled her to him, her back meeting his firm chest, "Don't…Jenna…Just don't…" _

_She hated those words…He always said them whenever she would get too curious or too forward. She stopped herself from crying; biting her lip tightly. _

"_Just don't…what Gale? What is it this time? What have I done wrong now?" she asked him, whispering…_

_The issue wasn't Serph anymore…Not really…It was that Gale had always restrained her…He gave her what she wanted, yes, but there were some things that he always kept from her…There were always some things that he considered out of her "mental capacity" as a woman. _

_Of course, he wasn't blatant either. _

_But she could tell…_

_He spoke to her whenever he wanted to and he would send her away whenever it suited him. _

"_Don't think that I've done this for the king…" he said in a low tone, "I've done this…I've done everything I've done for you…for you. Not for anyone else and not for anyone else's behalf. I have done them because I wanted to."_

_She pried his hands that had now found their way around her waist and turned to look at him, "Why?" _

"_Why Gale…?" _

_His silence unnerved her. She slightly narrowed her eyes, "Why Gale?" she repeated, her voice harsher and lower than before, "So that you might use me? Use me as a second opinion when you're planning your schemes?" she hissed. _

"_Is that all I am to you?" she choked pathetically. _

_Gale sighed and took her hand once more, his emerald orbs penetrating hers, "Jenna…the king is a friend…a brother. But he is not my whole world."_

_He released a slow breath, "You are. Everything I've done…is for you…Can't you see that?" _

_She narrowed her eyes, "Liar…!" _

_He held her tighter, "When had I lied to you Jenna…? When?" _

_She blushed as she contemplated his question. That was right. He had yet to lie to her. But still, she would not humiliate herself in front of him, "You're lying now." she bravely spoke. _

_He sighed again as he saw that she did not believe him. "Jenna, when you had committed your crime…didn't you consider that it was I whom you betrayed and not the king? I've done everything to make your life comfortable…hospitable. I've done everything that you wanted; everything that you asked of me…And yet, you had managed to do that to Serph, to the crown…and to me. You had not betrayed the crown Jenna…you betrayed me…and my trust."_

_He paused and then continued, "But despite all of that, I still did everything for you…I had you punished, yes, but it was for your own good. But even after that, I had given you everything…all of my patience…my time…my affections…and yet…"_

"_Nothing is enough for you." he told her firmly, his emerald eyes sad. _

_Jenna said nothing and turned her face away. Did he really mean what he said? Well…parts of it were correct. He really did make quite an effort just to be with her…And from that angle, it really did seem as if she had betrayed him._

_But, so what of it? _

_Did he expect her to beg? To beg for his forgiveness…? Couldn't he see that she did it with a good reason? _

'_Probably not…All that he would ever care about is a man's opinion about a man's law and a woman's stupidity for breaking it!' she thought with contempt._

_He let out a frustrated breath as he saw that she wasn't responding and let her go, "You are free to do what you will." _

_Jenna's eyes widened as she watched him walk away from her. She was free to do whatever she wanted?! _

_That was the entire problem! Didn't he see that?!_

"_Gale!" she yelled, "Don't walk away from me!" _

_He stopped and sighed, turning to face her, "What do you want from me Jenna? I give you whatever you want! Isn't that enough?" _

_She felt her blood boil as he spoke to her ignorantly. _

"_That's precisely the point Gale! You always give me what I want…You never take charge! You never decide for yourself! Someone always has to tell you or suggest to you of what to do!! Just like your king! Why Gale?! Why!?" she screamed at him, letting all of her fury lash out freely at him. _

_Gale stared at her with dilated eyes and with an even baffled demeanor. No one…and he meant, no one, had ever spoken to him in such a fashion…_

_No one but her…_

_He should he insulted…he should be angry…_

_But he was surprised to find, that he wasn't…_

_All the same though, his soul had stirred restlessly within the back of his conscious mind, waiting to be unleashed…Her words, her eyes…her passion had roused his…_

_And so…_

_Without words, he tackled her and kissed her roughly…She whimpered as he slanted his face on hers, slipping his tongue within her wet mouth, exploring her wet cavern amorously…_

_Her hands grabbed his and she let her nails dig into his skin. He growled and bit her. She whimpered within his mouth and tried to speak but with his mouth blocking hers, all that came out were muffled words. _

_He pulled away from her as he slammed her into the wall, his lips hovering over hers ever so closely, "You want me to take charge Jenna…?" he asked silkily, his voice husky as it was seductive…_

_Jenna shivered as he whispered, feeling the chills run down her spine but said nothing. She turned her head away but his hands grabbed her face and made her look at him once more, his emerald eyes no longer cool and cold, but now burning and fiery, "I want you Jenna…I want you…"_

_She opened her mouth to speak and refute him but he gave her no opportunity as he kissed her again…_

_This time, she complied…_

_His tongue surged within her mouth angrily…frustrated. He couldn't get enough of her. He pressed himself closer and tighter against her and she returned his enthusiasm tenfold. _

_Gale growled in her mouth as his lips and tongue continued to pillage her warm and wet mouth. _

_Feeling the fire within his soul burn even wilder, he grabbed her sari roughly and forcibly tore it from her. She screamed in protest in his mouth but it proved useless as she was effectively gagged and thus muffled. _

_Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders and held his shirt in fistfuls in her hands. Feeling the need for oxygen, Gale left her mouth reluctantly and pulled back, inspecting her now bruised and bleeding lips…_

_He had bitten her hard and had drawn blood…Seeing her, there pressed against the wall, with her defiant silver eyes and her mouth hanging open as she openly panted, her lips bleeding, sent powerful jolts of electrical surges through his veins and there, down his nether regions, snapping his manhood awake…and attentive._

_And so, feeling the wild starving beast within him rage furiously, he tackled her again, their lips once more interlocked. His lips suckled on her wounded one and firmly, almost painfully sucking the crimson blood on them…letting its sweet taste travel within the pit of his throat…rejuvenating his otherwise dry shell of a being. _

_He moaned within her mouth and so did she, becoming intoxicated by the minute…by the second. His greedy hands, now given permission by the sultry woman against him, now gripped her tight bodice within his fist and there forcefully tore it from her. She struggled against him, getting angry at what he was doing…_

_He chuckled…_

_Within moments, her voluptuous body had been freed and he gazed at her appreciatively, "You are…beautiful Jenna…" he said in his low and husky tone. _

_Jenna blushed but said nothing. She wondered; did he really mean it…? Her pondering drew to a screeching halt he suddenly turned her around and roughly pressed her against the wall. _

_She felt him press himself against her and there, on her ear, she felt his breath._

"_What's the matter…? Too much for you…?"_

_She gritted her teeth; she had never before seen this side of Gale…He had always been patient and gentle with her…_

_But it would seem that he had another side to him…Another side, concealed, hidden within the darkest abyss of his heart, waiting to be released…unleashed to the unwitting…the unsuspecting…the ignorant…_

_She groaned at that last word. _

_She hated that word…_

_And it would seem that it had been she herself who had served as a catalyst for the release of such a beast. _

_She gritted her teeth harder as she felt his hands grab her, fondling her chest roughly, hurriedly, like an animal gone mad…_

"_Just tell me to stop and I'll stop…" he said seductively, his voice low and husky, pinching her now erect pink nipple, earning a squeal from her. _

_She snorted at that. He didn't want her to "say" it; he was probably telling her to "beg" him to stop. Oh no; he wouldn't get that satisfaction out of her. And so, as a response to his taunt, she merely growled and held her ground. _

_Gale chuckled; this was what he loved about her…She was strong…and proud. She would never yield to him. Never. Well, the night was still young. There was plenty of time to make her scream his name. His hands roughly grabbed onto her ample breasts and massaged them gently, carefully before suddenly squeezing them. _

"_Gale…!!" she growled in annoyance._

_He merely chuckled. His hands then left her breasts and now grabbed her buttocks and then her hips, pulling her to him. She stiffened as she felt his hard and stiff shaft pressing against her buttocks. She hadn't even noticed that he had undressed. _

_His hand left her hip and traveled to her shoulder, pushing her to bend downwards. She complied. And there, he thrust his stiff manhood within her already dripping passage. Her head curled backwards and she cried out in ecstasy as she felt him within her folds. _

_Without waiting for either protest or confirmation, he immediately thrust within her without reserve…without remorse…without restraint. _

"_Ah…! Ah…! Gale…!" she moaned and squealed as he continued to move frantically within her, his fingernails digging deeper into the skin on her hips. _

_Jenna's palms that were pressed against the cold wall held onto it for dear life…but she couldn't hold her balance as his thrusts began to make her knees buckle. And there, her legs gave way and she fell on her knees. _

_She thought that the sudden imbalance would drive her furious husband out of her but it didn't. He held on and had followed her fall. And now, his hands were once more on her shoulders and there spoke, "On all fours…Now." he commanded coldly. _

_She hissed as he thrust within her deeply, burying himself up to the hilt. And there she immediately complied as her current position, being on her knees, with her body still upright, with him still thrusting within her from behind was quite uncomfortable. _

_With her on her hands and knees, he grabbed her buttocks once more and thrust even faster and harder within her. _

_She moaned and groaned, feeling nothing but bliss…_

"_Oh God…Gale…! Gale…!!" _

_She was about to reach nirvana…There…she could see it…_

_Then…_

_Suddenly…_

_He pulled out of her, having already released his seed within her. She growled and turned back, "Gale…!" _

"_What?" he asked innocently._

"_You…you…!" _

_He did not allow her to reach nirvana. He had left her hanging. She turned around and there tackled him on the cold floor, straddling him, "You…! You scoundrel!!" she screamed at him. _

_He shrugged his shoulders, "You told me to take charge…There it was. I did what I wanted." _

_She slapped him, "Gale!"_

"_What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "What is it exactly that you want me to do?"_

_She leaned in and there let their eyes meet, "Make love to me…" she growled. _

_He grinned and grabbed her hips, "If that's what milady wishes…" _

_And there, he lifted her and she understood. She eased herself on him and there, rode him. Gale thrust his hips upwards, matching her thrusts. Gale smirked as he saw pure ecstasy written all over her features…_

_Her walls clenched and unclenched evenly on his throbbing member. _

_She threw her head back as insane pleasure enveloped her being, holding all rational thought and reasoning prisoner…_

_And there…_

"_Gale…!" she squealed as she had finally reached the nirvana that had been thus far denied to her. _

_No longer having the strength within her, she collapsed on him unceremoniously. He caught her with his strong arms and embraced her. _

"_Did you like that?" he asked gently. _

_She growled and raised her head high enough so that their eyes met, and there, she slapped him. _

"_Hmph!" _

_He chuckled and there, slowly sat up, his hands never leaving her waist and hips. He then stood with her securely in his arms and there laid her gently on their bed. _

_The two laid there, side by side, with no words leaving either's lips…_

_Jenna watched with weary eyes as he rose from their bed and sat up. He was silent for a moment before he turned to her again, his eyes, tamed and subdued once more, possessing no hidden fire that they had only moments before…within their passionate dance. _

"_Jenna…I do not know how to convince you. Everything that I do just seems to be…insufficient for you." He cast his face down on the blanket for but a moment before looking at her once more, "You're right…" _

_Jenna raised an eyebrow; she was right…? About what…? He had never told her that before…_

"_You're right; I've always let someone else suggest to me what I am to do…I've lived within the shadows of Serph's majesty and cunningness and Heat's strength and force…But there was a time within my life when I wanted to be different…Like the way you did from your sisters…" _

_Jenna's eyes widened; so…was he saying that…? _

_He nodded, "Like you, I wanted to be different from my brothers…from my friends, from Serph and Heat. I became the chief military strategist…I was happy…I was content. For a while there, there was something that I could be proud of; a mark of ingenuity…My mind was something that was mine and mine alone. Heat and Serph never influenced my thoughts, not even for a second whenever I would plan my so-called 'schemes'. We won battle after battle, war after war…" _

_He paused. _

_Narrowing his eyes a bit, "But when you arrived…I didn't know what to do. Serph and Heat had found their prizes, your sisters, and did with them what they wished…while I lingered on, not knowing what it was I must do. Whenever I would look upon your face, my mind goes…blank." _

_He laughed as he turned away, "That had not happened to me in a long time Jenna…Not since I became a man…But then, I realized something."_

_He looked back at her and there…smiled, "It was you…You make me feel…like a boy again." _

"_From the moment I saw you for the very first time, I knew I wanted you. But when you were finally…entrusted to me, I no longer knew what to do…I possessed no knowledge about you…How can I possibly begin to understand what you were like? Much less predict your behavior…?" _

_Jenna's eyes softened as she understood him. She slowly sat up, clutching the sheets around her naked body, "Gale," she began, breathing out his name, "why must you treat me as if I were a battle to be won…?" _

_That was the problem…_

_Since Gale wanted to be different from Serph and Heat, he developed a strategy to fend off his feelings of insecurities. _

_But there was a flaw in his strategy design…It limited his mind to work upon orchestrated scenarios usually involving no human emotion or personal interaction. To him, cause and effect reigned supreme. It was the universal truth in which he based his life…_

_It had worked wonderfully fine…_

_Until she came, that is. _

_She was unlike any battle scenario that he had ever confronted or concocted. She wasn't like any other woman either. She was as unique as he was…She was completely unpredictable. His lack of knowledge about her had also proved to be an addendum to his failure to reach a decision regarding her. _

_That was why he had never been forceful. Aside from the fact that he used his mind to reach his objective, he used his mind on her not because he wanted to reach his objective…it was because he himself, at that moment, knew not his objective. _

_And so…he did everything he could to gather information about her…_

_Once he had enough information, he acted accordingly. That was why he allowed her to ride with him back at Shankara…He had found out that she liked horses…_

_Now…in Jenna's mind, things began to become all the more clearer…all the more tangible…_

_She sighed and looked at him emphatically, "Gale…You don't have to treat me that way…I'm not some enigmatic wraith…Just ask and I'll tell you. I'm not a battle that you can plan for and achieve victory in a day…Can't you see…that you and I are the same?" _

_Gale drank in her pained expression but said nothing, egging her on. _

_She released a strangled breath, "You and I suffer from the same inner demon…The demon that had us thinking that we're inferior…But when are you going to see that it need not be that way between us…?" _

_She moved closer to him and embraced his bare torso, "Don't you see that I need you as much as you need me…?"_

_Gale looked at her with uncertain eyes, his heart thumping within his ribcage loudly, "Jenna…" he breathed out, still unsure of what to make of her over-night-gained audacity and empowerment…_

_Clearly, he had not expected this of her…_

_It was…surprising to say the least. He smiled. Surprising, yes, but what was more important was that, it was enlightening. _

"_I'm sorry…if you felt betrayed Gale. I won't make excuses for what I've done other than…I firmly believed that I did the right thing. But now…I realized that it wasn't. My sister's life is her own and my life is my own…But know this," she paused as she pulled away and peered within his emerald pools, "I would never betray you Gale. Never…"_

"_Jenna…" he breathed out once more, caressing her face. She smiled as she saw that he believed her. She was happy…_

_Now, he knew what to do. He knew what to say. This time, there was no assessment of problems, no gathering of information…_

_No hints, no suggestions…_

_It was all him. He would say what he wanted to say. He would do what he wanted to do. And at that moment, there was only one thing he had in mind._

_Gale pulled her against his body once more and just inhaled her scent, "Jenna, I love you." _

_She embraced him tightly, smiling, with tears in her eyes, "I love you Gale…" She sniffed, and then chuckled, "It wasn't so difficult…was it milord…?" _

_After a long time of being cold and monotonous, he allowed himself to sink within the folds of those things that he called a mere frivolity…Those things that he deemed he would never allow himself to feel…_

_Those things called human emotions. _

_He laughed; heartily. _

"_No…it wasn't…Jenna…" _

End Flashback

She continued to smile as she focused on her task, every once in a while glancing at Gale. He was planning another assault, she wagered. She would be glad to help…if he asked. But still, she was confident that there wasn't a need for her.

Gale was more than enough for that.

Her thoughts then wandered over to the rebels…They were the people that Gale was plotting against…And even farther still, her thoughts wandered over to late sister.

Again, her heart sank. She set the white cloth aside and there thought of her. She smiled tightly, 'She must be happy now…wherever she is…I just wished that…I could have said goodbye…'

"Jenna?" a cool male voice asked her, bringing her back to reality.

She blinked, "Gale?"

"Are you alright? You've halted your embroidering…" he said with concerned eyes.

Jenna smiled again, "It's nothing milord. I merely wish to rest my eyes…This poor light would diminish my eyesight even further…" she finished, motioning to the candles in front of her.

"I see…" Gale trailed off, "Well, why don't you get some rest? You need it." he said, smiling.

Jenna's soul felt uplifted as she beheld his mesmerizing smile. Now, he smiled more often…Now, he knew what he wanted.

He had expressed it to her.

He had wanted to start a family. Jenna stroked her flat belly. It had been months now; they had been trying and so far, there was no luck. She had yet to successfully conceive. The physicians just said that she was too strained to bear children.

That was why Gale had told her that he wanted her to get plenty of rest and not to over exert herself.

She smiled again, warmly, "I think I'll do that milord. Won't you join me?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been seven whole months now, since her supposed death. Sera stroked her now fully enlarged and swollen belly as she arched her back, her other hand on her back, supporting herself as she walked over to Cielo.

He had just gotten back from his mission.

She smiled.

He kept his promise.

He had told her that he would return early…and he did. It was just the early hours of the evening. She walked up to him and grinned; while he, removing his mask, grinned at her in return, "Hi Cielo."

"Hello." he said wistfully.

Sera giggled and there, tiptoed when she reached him and pecked him on the cheek; a habit that she had developed over the long and happy months that she had spent with him.

"How was it?"

Cielo sighed, "It was alright…But…"

"But?" she urged him, "What is it?"

Cielo frowned, "I have found out that there is a traitor among us…That was how the Arkanadarans have been able to intercept our raids…" He shook his head, "They seem to be cutting off all our supply areas…A blow to our operations…But something is amiss."

Sera blinked, "What?"

Cielo looked at her seriously, "If this traitor is from our league…here, now, amongst us, why doesn't he just inform the Arkanadarans of our location? Arkanadara has the military force to wipe us out. But this spy hasn't told them anything…And if he did, and Arkanadara is now aware of our location, why does it continue to be idle?"

"Idle?"

Cielo nodded, "Right now, Arkanadara doesn't even consider us as threats. They are too busy improving their relations with Radhakrishna…"

He blinked, realizing that they were both still standing. He took Sera slowly by the arm and led her through the living room and had her gently sit on a chair. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

Cielo nodded, "It's either that they consider the Resistance to be of little threat and focus on Radhakrishna instead…or that they are plotting something awry and devastating towards us."

Sera stroked his arm affectionately and smiled, "I suppose you haven't told your superiors about this, have you?"

He chuckled, "No."

She giggled, the back of her hand over her lips, "You're being paranoid again Cielo…"

"I'm not!" he protested, pouting childishly.

She continued to giggle, "You are!"

He pouted even more; his lips protruding, his cheeks drooping. She giggled harder, "Stop that!"

"Why?"

"You're too quaint…" she trailed off, breathing her words out as she calmed herself, stroking her engorged belly once more.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise. Cielo leapt to his feet and was immediately by her side, "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

She chuckled and held his hand, guiding it to her belly, "Here…I felt the baby move…"

Cielo's heart skipped a beat as he felt a slight movement within, "Ah! There it is again!"

She nodded, "Come on! Press your ear towards the baby!"

Cielo, feeling his heart become overjoyed, knelt down and pressed his ear against her belly. He smiled warmly and stroked her flesh soothingly and there, he felt it. The feel of faint life within.

He chuckled and raised his head, looking intently into her eyes, holding her hand, "Sera…"

"What is it Cielo?" she asked, becoming concerned, as she read his demeanor.

He sighed and squeezed her hand tighter, "Nothing. I just want to tell you…that you mean a lot to me." She saw the strife in his eyes…and there, she knew that he wasn't happy. He was happy, to a certain degree, but he wasn't his happiest.

Sera got off the chair, and there, knelt on the floor, right in front of him, as she caressed his face affectionately, her eyes searching his, "Cielo…what is it? Please tell me…?"

His eyes avoided hers, "It's nothing."

She frowned and tugged his at face to look back at her, "I've known you for a while now. I know when you're hiding something from me…"

His breathing became uneasy as his stiffened in her hold. He may not appear it, but she knew. She read him like an open book; used to his antics and mannerisms alike.

And right now, she wasn't liking what she was seeing…

"Please don't hide from me Cielo." she said in a pained expression. She couldn't bear to see him this way…She was happy when he was happy and was sad when he was sad.

She had always felt that instant connection with him; right when they first met…And as the days with him turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, that bond steadily became stronger…fortified, until it finally…evolved.

Her heart sank as she regarded him. He seemed to be in so much turmoil. Actually, she had been noticing it from the previous months but had always thought that he would pass that stage or tell her when he was ready…

But the months had gone by, and still, he fought his demons alone…No, "fight" wasn't even the word for it. He was subduing it.

Now, she had had enough. She wanted to know what it was that was bothering him so…

It was because…that throughout those months, her care for him steadily began to change…to steadily bloom…

She had fallen in love with her Raikiri.

And it was because of that, that she felt all the more empowered to discover the source of his strife.

"Cielo, I mean it." she said firmly.

Here, Cielo chuckled. She was not the forceful type…but now, she had changed, a bit. But he liked the change…No, that was a wrong word. She didn't change; she was still that kind and caring girl whom he found at the Arkanadaran castle all those months ago…

It was just that, now, she had discovered her hidden strength and had evolved accordingly.

But despite her strength, she never changed. And that was why he couldn't help but fall in love with her.

Which was his conundrum at the moment. The child was going to be born in a few more days…a few weeks, at most, and it still wouldn't have a father…

'At least, not a real one.' he thought with regret.

And then, there was the fact that she didn't love him the way he loved her. Her heart was still kept within the claws of the distant Red Dragon.

'Damn him!' he thought with pure contempt.

"Cielo?" her voice spoke softly, rousing him from his contemptuous thoughts.

"Huh?"

Sera rolled her eyes, "Tell me…What is wrong?" she asked gently.

Cielo looked within her eyes, debating with himself whether or not to ask her again to marry him. There was a good chance that she might say yes, for the child's sake…And then, there was a good chance that she might refuse him…

Like she did before.

But then again, he was no coward. And this feeling, this unpleasant feeling had been gnawing at his gut for months now. It had been dragging on and on…with the end not in sight.

He just had to face his demons. Again.

"Sera," he spoke firmly, "marry me."

Sera's eyes blinked; had she heard him right? Marry him…?

She frowned; was he doing this for the child's sake? So that it may not be called a "bastard"?

She would hate to think that it was the only reason. She wanted to marry for love…and not for anything else. Didn't he already know that?

"Why would you want to marry me Cielo?" she asked with grave eyes. She felt so tiny before his eyes that she could no longer bear the stress that his eyes gave her, and so turned away, ashamed, "Is it because of my child…? You don't want it to be born without a father…?"

"You don't have to do that…" she said, her voice cracking, her lips quivering as she felt a painful sting of insult and regret within her heart.

Cielo was taken aback; was this what she thought?

If she only knew…

Cielo gripped her shoulders firmly, "Sera look at me."

She shyly turned her gaze towards him and let their eyes intermingle. Cielo caressed her face and leaned towards her, "I want to marry you Sera, not because of the child…not just because of the child. I want to marry you because…because you are everything to me. I love you."

Sera's heart froze and there, her eyes brimmed with tears, her lips slowly tugging up for a smile, "D-do you…really mean that…?" she asked, whispering to him.

His heart raced as he read her eyes; there was hope within them for him yet!

He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, "Yes Sera. I mean it…I want you to be mine…"

She let out a cry and there lunged herself at him, burying her face in his chest as she sobbed, "Cielo…Cielo…" she moaned over and over again.

Cielo smiled as she pressed herself against him. But he was still afraid. She hadn't said anything about his proposal. What if this embrace was an embrace of consolation rather than acceptance?

Sera pulled back and smiled, "Cielo…I will…marry you."

Cielo's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. She was going to…marry him?

"S-sera…" he trailed off, too surprised to speak.

"Yes…" she nodded, "I will marry you…I love you."

Cielo's heart rested as he heard her beautiful words…She loved him…And her eyes…her beautiful silver eyes mirrored her words…

But still, jealousy was rearing its ugly head…and he frowned, "What about him?"

She chuckled; she already knew of whom he spoke. She shook her head, "Cielo…I love you. Just you."

His heart felt at ease then…He smiled and there, content, he leaned in towards her…And she didn't complain. They both closed their eyes…Sera's blood rushed through her veins as anticipated the feel of his lips on hers…

Then, a moment later, their lips met in a slow…and chaste kiss…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla had called Roland in and in did he come.

"What can I do for you Highness…?"

Argilla sighed as she gazed out of the window, "Tell me about her Roland…"

Her?

What was she talking about? Who was she talking about?

"I beg your pardon Your Highness, but I know not of whom you speak."

Argilla chuckled, "I've seen you Roland. I've seen the faraway look that you get at times…When…when you look at me at times, your eyes just seem to…drift away. I know I remind you of someone."

"Who is it?"

Roland raised an eyebrow; he had been that transparent?

He didn't even notice…It was true that she did remind him of someone…A woman from his past. But…it ended there. What he felt for the queen was completely separate from that woman…

That other woman belonged in his past…

That was all.

What he felt for Argilla was pure and had nothing to do with the other woman…

"…"

Argilla turned to him and gave him a coy grin, "Do you still distrust me so?"

Roland was taken aback by her assumption. He sighed and shook his head, "It is not that I distrust you Your Highness…I just believe that it is highly inappropriate for me to disclose such matters…It would only bore you…"

Argilla laughed, "You never bore me Roland…" she said, speaking softly, her eyes having that rare shine within them…

They were speaking to him…

Beckoning to him…

Feeling entranced, his lips parted and there…he succumbed.

"I was once a member of the Imperial Guards of my tribe…There…I met a girl…She and I felt for one another. I had…offered her marriage…but she had admitted that she had hidden something from me. I then learnt that she was the High Priest's daughter…Her father had found out about our affair…She was taken from me…"

Argilla frowned; such stories always pierced her heart…But she did not let it show. She urged him to continue as she saw the strife that was etched onto his features.

"She had married someone else…I saw her wedding…and I…I just wanted to talk to her once more. So, I snuck into her room…by her chambers and offered that we should run away together. Her husband…caught us. He…took her and…he killed her, right in front of my eyes…I had been arrested and…incarcerated. I had remained there for a year but I was eventually released when Arkanadara waged war against us…" He paused and sighed, "That's it. We lost and they won. I had been enlisted in the army but the king had handpicked me to protect Her Majesty…"

Argilla walked over to him and he backed away, "Highness…"

She chuckled and grabbed his hand and held it firmly as he attempted to yank it back, "I am…your friend Roland…Do not forget that…I am glad that you have shared this with me…"

He nodded, hiding his blush with his overwhelming willpower.

"Highness…please…His Majesty might…"

Argilla pulled away, "There is no harm in being friends Roland." she said, smiling.

Friends…

That was what Argilla told him. She didn't want to lose him. But at the same time she wanted him to know that he wasn't without value to her…

He was a friend to her…

Even if her feelings towards him would be unrequited…as he had rejected her not too long ago, she would tell him that he was a valued friend…

What he did afterwards…that, she didn't know.

If he indeed decided to leave, as she expected he would, then, it would be easier. There would be no ill feelings and no bad memories…

No regrets. None for him and none for her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	19. Condemnation

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 19: Condemnation**

Heat looked around him with dull eyes. He had moved on with his life…and had taken his position back months prior.

Although he had had his life back on track, he would never allow himself to forget. He could never forget her even if he wanted to anyway…

No.

He narrowed his eyes suddenly as he shook his head. He shouldn't think about her. No. There were other issues at hand that needed his attention.

There were two in fact.

One. There was the queen's guard. Roland hadn't been himself; he could tell. Heat wanted to laugh at his pitiable state though.

It wasn't the way he was looking at the queen either.

It was how he tried _not_ to look at her.

He would see him during the banquets, how he would steal glances at her…and how he would move his eyes quickly away.

It was a look of longing. Heat had seen that look and had been acquainted with it rather intimately…

When he searched for "her" all those months ago…that was all that he felt; pure longing.

But still, getting back on his original thought…Roland. He needed to watch him closely.

Two. There were the rebels. Although Serph had assured him that they were of little concern, Heat begged to differ. There was one rebel that he was so desperate to meet.

He narrowed his eyes into slits as he remembered the masked young man from the battlefield on that day when Sera died. What was his name? Ah yes…Cielo.

She had screamed his name on the battlefield…Heat's blood boiled at the thought.

'Why did she scream his name?' he spat mentally.

'Did he mean anything to her?' he thought venomously, clenching his hands into fists, 'I want to capture that little bastard.'

But as of now, he could do nothing…Serph's words were absolute. But then again, there was always the chance that Serph would go to war…All he needed was a motivation to do it. As of late, the Resistance had been quiet, 'Probably getting their damned spies in place!' Heat internally seethed.

But still, when the rebels had fallen, he would meet Cielo again. Heat needed him alive. He would get him alive. When he did, there were some questions that he needed answered. And Heat would get his answers…

Whatever the cost.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph looked at Argilla from afar as she hummed to herself. She was on a rug amidst the lush greenery of the gardens, on a hill.

He closed his eyes as he felt the cool breeze pass by him. It was a lazy afternoon, and the sun was about to set.

He walked over to her, smiling, "Hello." he told her gently.

She immediately looked up, "Serph…!" she exclaimed, surprised that he had been there and blushed, "Milord…please sit…"

Serph was the man for her…That had been decided long ago…Argilla believed that firmly…But she also believed that it had been possible for her heart to go astray…

And it did when she had met Roland…

But now…

Serph was her present and her future…

She shouldn't be selfish; and so, she erased all feelings of Roland within her mind…Even if she had to harden her heart and force it to love someone else…She would do it.

But that didn't mean that she felt nothing for Serph…

No…She loved him…But the question was, whom did she love more…? Serph or Roland…?

'That is a question that need not be answered…'

'Serph is with me now…He is the father of my child…' she thought with absolute firmness, letting all thoughts of Roland fly out of her head.

Serph laughed, "That title doesn't suit me Argilla…"

She nodded and said nothing more, shifting a bit in her position as he sat beside her. A moment later, as he got comfortable, he put an arm around her and pulled her close, "I cannot wait for the birth of our child…" he said against the breeze.

"…"

She was wrong about him. Why can't she give him a chance? She knew not his whole being…She really shouldn't judge him too harshly…

"I've built the country that I've aspired for." he stated proudly, contentedly, "After I am gone from this world, he would take my place and rule over these lands…He would have a country that he would be willing to fight for…to preserve and to protect. A country that he would be proud of; strong and dignified."

She still said nothing and he sighed, looking at her as he pulled himself away from her, "A country of peace…A country that had been unified."

She looked into his eyes and saw how serious he was…What…he didn't plan on furthering his conquest…?

He was stopping?

Why?

Serph, who seemed to have read her eyes merely shook his head while chuckling, "I'm not a warlord Argilla. I do know when it is time to stop. And now, I do believe that the time has come."

She raised an eyebrow, "And Radhakrishna?"

Serph opened his eyes and looked at her with serious eyes, "Radhakrishna and Arkanadara had reached a mutual understanding. We are currently at peace with them. As of now, we are their allies."

He saw the disbelief in her eyes and he held her firmly, his hands on her arms, "When will you ever see that I'm not what you think I am?" he asked with his low and grave tone.

She averted her gaze from his and he growled, grasping her arms tighter, "Argilla," he began, "I made this country for the child that you are carrying…Not for me."

"…" How could she even begin to believe him…? He was the most bloodthirsty and lustful and greedy person that she had ever met…But despite those flaws, she had wanted to believe him.

Why? Because she loved him…It was just that, she wanted an explanation, any explanation, so that she may be able to believe him.

His hand left her arm and there, stroked her belly, "I want to see our child. I want to see him…I want to raise him…"

Argilla looked up at him and read his eyes; she saw happiness within them. She saw the contentment in his usually cold silver eyes.

"And…I want to do all that, with you by my side." he whispered, cupping her face, "When will you ever…believe me My Queen?" he asked, choking his words a bit, letting her see blatantly the weakness that she had made him feel…

"When will you ever know…that I too am capable of love…?" he asked her, growling a bit as he controlled the rampaging feeling of desperation within his very soul as she continued to be unresponsive to him.

Argilla's heart began to crumble as she heard him speak to her in such a fashion…He sounded so desperate…so pleading.

Without entrusting her feelings to her words, she let him know what exactly it was she thought…Her hands touched his face and there, guided his face gently towards hers…

Serph closed his eyes as he saw her close hers…And there, their lips met. Serph moved closer to her and kissed her fully, prying her lips apart and there, explored her wet mouth expertly…

Her tongue danced with his voluntarily…His heart felt light as she kissed him back. He could tell that there had been a change within her…

A few moments later, their kiss had ended and there they looked within each other's eyes. Argilla smiled weakly as she sighed, stroking his cheek affectionately, "I believe you…" she whispered.

Serph's silver eyes widened but said nothing.

Argilla giggled; this was the first time that she had ever seen that facial expression on his face, "I believe you…Serph…"

Serph raised his eyebrow skeptically, "Why?"

"Because I love you."

She had finally found the courage to tell him that. At first she had been afraid that he was merely lying to her, despite the fact that he had never lied. Then, after that, she did not dare utter such words since she thought that he was merely using her…and did not know what love was…

But as the months had progressed…She noticed the small things in him…that gradually altered her perception of him…

But despite that, she held her ground…

However, today had been different. She had seen within him…what he had hidden for far too long. He showed her his weakness; something that he swore no one would ever see…

That was why she felt happy that day…Because he trusted her. He trusted her enough to bare to her with lurked within the deepest crevasses of his burning and tortured soul…

And because of that, she reckoned that she bare her all as well…

That was just what she had done.

Serph could not explain with words the happiness that he felt as her words passed through her luscious lips. Only God could know how long that he had waited and dreamt about the day that she would tell him that…

And now, she did.

He smiled at her and stroked her hair, tucking the loose strands behind her ears. Now, his being, his soul, felt complete…

His soul-mate had finally revealed herself to him…

It was more than he could ask for.

"And I you…" he replied as he kissed her tenderly…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"W-what do you mean?" shrieked the woman.

Serph smirked, "Just what I said. I do not require your services any further…You can die for all I care…" he said indifferently.

"Besides," he said, waving his hand casually before turning to her with cold and steely silver eyes, "I should have you beheaded and your entrails fed to the dogs!" he thundered.

She stiffened but said nothing.

"You had lied to me about the late Princess Severina! She was within the rebels and you deliberately withheld that information!"

The woman glared at him, "I hid nothing. You asked to find a maiden with ebony hair and silver eyes…who was a princess…There were many within the faction…and none of them were princesses…"

Serph snarled, "Are you testing my intelligence?"

The woman smirked, "The woman introduced herself to me as Serish and not Severina. She wore not her royal robes or her royal sari but a peasant's robes. She did what normal wives did; washed, cleaned and cooked…None of those attributes fit your princess. Wouldn't you agree?"

Serph wanted to kill the woman right there and so, within the split-second, drew his sword and placed it at her neck.

She was using the terms of technicality and feigning ignorance as a justification for her lack of news about the late Princess Severina when she was still alive. Technically, she was right though.

"You are no longer of any use to me woman…Any last words?" he asked, bored.

The woman felt her heart break, "There are still things that you do not know My King! You are making a mistake!"

Serph yawned, "You have yet to bring me any news that will interest me…In fact, don't bother. I am no longer concerned."

Here, the woman narrowed her eyes, "_You_ may not be interested My King…But what about your general?"

Serph raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

She smirked, "If you dismiss me now, you would never find the information that you oh so seek…But as you said before, you are no longer concerned…" she turned her back and crossed her arms, "If you dismiss me, your general would never find the man that he seeks…"

"A man?"

She nodded, "Yes…a Sanadan man…The one who had challenged your Red Dragon to a duel…on that day when Princess Severina had met her demise…Your general is desperate to find him, I think…"

"…"

"Think carefully My King." she spoke, before disappearing into the shadows.

Serph smirked; she was playing her cards correctly…He supposed that he would leave her alive for a bit more…She had better be careful though…

It wasn't that he didn't know what she wanted…

His grin widened and he bared his teeth; of course he knew. He saw it everyday within her eyes…She was in love with him.

'Foolish woman…' he thought in a mirthful laugh.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a happy day for Sera and Cielo…This was their seventh day as husband and wife…Yes. It had been a week now, since they had married. At first, both had thought that things would become awkward…

But they were both surprised to know that it wasn't the case at all…

In actuality, since they had married, nothing seemed to have changed…They still joked around with one another and had spoken to each other as they had done before…

The only things that had happened since the ceremony was that their feelings had been revealed…

They were both able to say out loud what they both feared only a few days prior; the revelation of their feelings of affection.

Flashback

_It was the morning after their wedding celebration; which was just the other night. His wife, yes, she was finally his wife…_

_His wife slept soundly within their bed while he was fully awake. _

_He gazed out the window and saw that the sun had yet to rise. He was always awake at those times…_

_He leaned over the window and smelled the dew within the moisture-filled air. The fog was still lingering about…but he knew that within minutes…perhaps half an hour, the aforesaid fog would also retreat. _

_It was these times that he would…watch the sunrise…To him, it had been a moment of peace; it was the threshold between light and dark…morning and night. _

_It would be those times where he could gather his thoughts and let his feelings swell freely…He turned and looked at his sleeping wife. And now that his angel had become his better half…he knew that this was something that he wanted to share with her._

_He smiled and there walked over to her, sitting by her bedside, touching her on her shoulder, leaning in so that his lips may be near her ear, and gently spoke, "Hey…Wake up…"_

"_Hn…?"_

_He chuckled; she was never the morning person, was she?_

"_Cielo…?"_

"_Hey…"_

_She blinked, "What is it…?"_

_He stood and held out a hand, grinning, "Want to go out?"_

_She raised an eyebrow, "Now?"_

_He pouted childishly, "Please…? There's something I want to show you."_

_Her eyes melted at the sound of his voice, and so, without hesitation, she took his hand. A few minutes later, after quick preparations, Cielo carried her slowly through the trees, still as balanced and composed as ever…as if his wife had not gained any weight. _

_Soon, they had reached their destination. _

_It was the waterfalls…And now, the two sat by the nearly branch of a tall tree, overlooking the horizon._

"_Cielo…?"_

"_Ssshh…" he said gently and there pointed to the trees in front of them, towards the distant mountains…_

_And there…_

_The sun's gentle rays slowly touched the peaks of the mountains…and there…a few moments later now held the trees…its branches…_

_And finally…_

"_Oh my…It's so beautiful…" Sera spoke dreamily, her eyes upon the water…_

_Cielo followed her gaze and there saw as the first rays of the sun uttered a slow and gentle "good morning" to the waterfalls…The crystal clear water within were now in the hue of the most purest of gold…_

_The raging water that fell from the furious waterfalls glowed as well…but it had been different…Not having the sun's direct light, the rushing and gushing water fell, drop by drop like diamonds…or was it like…stars from the sky…? _

_The pebbles along the edge of the river glowed and reflected the light making them seem as if they were jewels…_

_Cielo put his arm around her and pulled her close. Sera looked at him and smiled, leaning on him, her head resting on his shoulder, "Oh Cielo…It was a most beautiful thing you've shown me…" _

_She sighed contentedly, "Thank you…" _

_She closed her eyes and so did he. He felt nothing but warmth at that moment. The sun had vanquished the fog and had restored light and warmth within the earth…But he wondered…perhaps it wasn't the sun that provided such warmth…_

_He looked down at his wife and noticed the smile on her face…_

_Yes…he knew…_

_The warmth, the feeling of euphoria passing through him at that moment…wasn't from the sun…It had been from her…_

"_Anytime…"_

End Flashback

Yes…that was a treasured memory…One that neither she nor he could ever forget.

Cielo embraced her from behind as he walked up to her seeing that she was gazing out of the window, looking at the trees before her, "Hey…What are you thinking?"

She giggled within his arms and leaned further into his touch, sighing contentedly, "I was just thinking what we should name our baby when he or she is born."

"Ooh…" Cielo trailed off, drawling a bit, "I know!" he beamed excitedly.

Sera snorted playfully, "For the last time Cielo, we won't name them Sera I or Cielo I!"

The smile within Cielo's hopeful eyes and lips vanished only to be replaced by a childish frown, "Not fair…"

Sera giggled at his antics. He could be such a child himself. Cielo released her from his hold and led her towards the bed that they now shared, letting her sit on it with him beside her.

Cielo smiled once more, "Alright, alright. Enough clowning around." He beamed once more, "So, what about the child? What do you think is a good name?"

Sera stroked her belly affectionately, and then looked at Cielo's eyes, "Hm…Well…if it's a girl…I would like to name her…Nozomi."

Cielo raised an eyebrow, "Nozomi?"

Sera chuckled and nodded, "Yes. Nozomi is a name from my country which means 'hope'."

Cielo saw the hope within her eyes…He nodded, "That's a beautiful name Sera."

She blushed, "Thank you…" she paused, and then continued, "But, if it's a boy…then, I would love for his father to name him." she finished; looking expectantly at him.

Cielo looked at her, puzzled and then saw the expression in her face. She was looking right at him. Uncertain, he pointed to himself as he tilted his head to the side, "Me?"

She giggled, "Of course silly!" she sighed and held his hand, giving him a firm squeeze, "I want his father to name him." she whispered.

Cielo's heart warmed in understanding, "Then, I would name our son, Kanaye…"

"Kanaye?" Sera asked.

He nodded, "Kanaye in our country means 'zealous one'."

Sera embraced Cielo lovingly, sighing, "Oh Cielo…Thank you…"

He held her tight against him, "No…It is I who I must thank you…You have given me another reason to live and fight…Without you, Sera, all that I would have lived for is revenge against Arkanadara to avenge my clan…my father…"

Sera said nothing, wanting to listen to his entire monologue.

"But with you and our unborn child, I feel as though that there is something else waiting for me in this bleak world. You've made me believe in the beauty of life again…You've made me feel love again Sera…Love…and hope. You have given me a different reason to smile; before, I would smile to please other people without feeling any of the mirth…but now, I smile…genuinely."

He sighed, "That is why I should be the one thanking you…"

He pulled her away and looked within her silver pools that had, by now, gazed upon his sapphire eyes with nothing but compassion and understanding within them.

"I love you Sera."

"And I you…my brave Raikiri…" she breathed out lovingly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat walked along the halls feeling all the more bored. He grew weary of the lack of development within the castle.

It was as if, all the excitement had died as everything had decided to "settle". Serph and Gale seemed to be content…while he felt deprived.

He stopped suddenly; someone was following him. He grabbed the handle of his sword and pointed it behind him, "Come out from where you're hiding." he said, pointing to the dark corner of the room, "I know you're there. I can smell your fear." he spoke dangerously.

A figure slowly emerged, "My, my, your skills really are impressive Red Dragon…" said the figure silkily, emerging from the shadows, revealing to him nothing but the apparel worn by the aforesaid figure.

Heat raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?"

"I'm here to help you…"

He growled and took steps towards the figure, pointing the sword against the person's throat, "I've no need for your help woman…" he sneered, but then grinned, "Although I am in need of a woman in my bed…"

The woman sneered, "Is that so? Well, I, on the other hand have no need for an oaf of a man…"

Heat growled, "Watch your tongue wench, if you want your head to remain upon your shoulders."

She laughed, "Aaah…But enough of this idle banter. I've come to help you."

Heat looked her up and down, her face still shrouded in mystery. He turned around and began to walk away, "I've no need for you wench."

He walked away but froze in his tracks as he heard her next words, "I know about the Sanadan man whom you seek."

Heat's heart stopped and he immediately turned and thereupon seized the woman by the throat, "Tell me where he is…" he commanded; his voice hanging dangerously low.

The woman did not reply. Heat narrowed his eyes at her briefly before letting her go, "Tell me who he is."

The woman nodded; smirking within, "He is a member of the rebels…The prince of the Sanada Clan…"

Heat narrowed his eyes into slits; he knew he recognized that mask…

"How did he know my wife?" Heat asked; he wasn't blind to how Sera had screamed his name at the battlefield…

And what was more was that…in the event that he had revealed himself to her and she to him, she had chosen the Sanadan man rather than he…

The woman shook her head, "He had won her heart."

Heat narrowed his eyes and grabbed her again, "Lies!!" he thundered, "I shall have your head for this…!"

The woman snatched her arms from his grip, "I am not lying."

Seeing his shocked expression, she smirked and walked away, "I shall tell you more about him when I find out more…Until then, farewell, Red Dragon."

Heat's soul stirred there as his blood ran cold. He couldn't move…much less, breathe. The woman's words…

They damned him.

So, Sera's love for him had disappeared…and had been given instead to that Sanadan man…He let out a strangled breath…

'It…it's impossible…' he thought desperately.

At that moment, all he felt was utter hatred; pure, passionate and unadulterated. He would find that man…He would find him and know the man who had stolen his beloved from him. And then, he would relish in the blissful feeling of killing him…slowly and painfully.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been a week now since the king had openly expressed his feelings of nonchalant countenance towards her; yes, he had already told her that she was no longer needed…She had spent seven days and nights thinking of her next course of action.

And now, she had decided.

The woman knew where her loyalties laid…It laid with the king…She didn't mean to approach Heat.

But she had no choice.

She had miscalculated.

She had thought that by informing the king of the queen's wrongful doing about the elimination of her pregnancies that the king would dispose of her…the way he would any person who had deceived him.

But it was a completely different matter for the queen.

He did not dispose of her and had made outrageous decrees to make her comply instead. It was a turnaround tactic for Shailendra…

He seemed to be desperate to keep the queen…

She sighed; she had hoped that by knowing what the queen did, he would have her killed and realize that she herself, his most loyal and affectionate informant, could take the queen's place.

Why not?

She was loyal to him and was a skilled person. She wouldn't dare call herself unattractive either. She wouldn't mind baring him all the children that he wanted…

All that she wanted was his affections. But he didn't find her attractive at all; he didn't even like her.

'That's a lie! He's just being this way because the queen is hindering everything! Once she's gone, the king would choose me!' she thought with sheer anger and frustration.

But, as she had stated before, she had miscalculated. And now, the king even wanted to get rid of her. Why?

'Because of that damned wench!'

The queen. She had come to know that the queen had not only successfully conceived but she had come to return the king's feelings as well.

The woman's eyes blazed in anger. She had considered killing the queen herself. She cackled, "That stupid woman would never know what hit her!"

There were many times that she could have poisoned her or had killed her…But she decided against it. Because of Serph's distrust towards her due to the issue of her pregnancy elimination, her food was never served without it having been tested for poison or toxins…

She really couldn't have the option of striking the queen directly…

Her faithful dog, Roland, never left her side.

She frowned; Roland was the best of the best amongst his tribesmen. He was not a man to trifle with. And most especially, not for a woman such as she.

She had studied Roland; she knew that seduction would be futile against his overwhelming prowess of fortitude.

His loyalty was above reproach. His skill was undeniable and unquestionable.

She sighed; that was why she had resorted to approaching Heat instead. With the way things were going between her and the king, she had found it best to find another ally.

Heat was convinced that he needed her. Thus, he, in turn, would convince Shailendra that she had yet to outlive her usefulness…That was why she had purposely failed to inform him that his wife was alive and well…

And that she was with child.

She chuckled; she could just imagine what his reaction would be like when he found out…And that she had decided to marry the prince of the Sanada…

Aahh…

As much as she would love to tell Heat, she mustn't. Her information about Princess Severina was her trump card. She wouldn't reveal it so easily. And now, she must attend to other things that required her attention.

She made a disgusted face.

She was living on borrowed time; she needed a scandal that would ruin the queen within the king's eyes!

There had got to be a way…!

Well, she would figure things out…She would; she hadn't a choice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roland walked to the queen. He had decided.

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "Roland?"

He knelt in front of her and she spoke, "Rise. There is no need for this."

He rose from his position and looked at her firmly, his eyes dancing with emotion, "My Queen. I have decided to relinquish my position as your guard. I wish to leave immediately."

He couldn't take it any longer. Within each of every God-given day, the queen drew farther and farther away from him. She no longer spoke to him and doted her attention on the king and their unborn child.

He had been fine with that…to be sure. But there was always the selfish side in him protesting…telling him, irking him about his situation with the queen…His unrequited love for her…

Or was it?

That was what frustrated him…

He knew of what she felt for both him and king. And what hurt him was that she had completely forgotten all about him…given the fact that she was with child.

He frowned at that thought.

Within each given day, a little piece of himself continued to die…Everyday that he would see her love another…Well, now, he could no longer bear it. There wasn't a need for him to guard her any longer anyway. The kingdom was at peace…and the king was more than capable enough to protect her.

He wasn't needed.

"What?" Argilla half-yelled in surprise, "Why?" she asked in confusion.

Hearing him say those words had hurt her even more than she had previously anticipated. She had always thought that since she had admitted her feelings for Serph and that she was with child, that her feelings for Roland had diminished and altogether vanished…

But now, she had discovered that they had not disappeared…but had only been subdued…concealed…hidden.

And now, they had been rekindled, awakened by his simple words…

Her chest suddenly felt constricted and her breathing became labored. She immediately stroked her protruding belly, not wanting to cause her unborn child any distress as she fought with all of her might to secure her majestic composure…only for it to be in vain as she looked within his eyes and saw nothing but pain…and love.

She cast her head down and intertwined her fingers together, "Can't you…reconsider…?" she asked; her tone low.

Roland sighed, "No. I cannot. I cannot remain here any longer."

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with his, "Is it because of me…?" she whispered sadly. She had been right; he had decided to leave after all…But it had just hurt worse than she had previously anticipated.

She had thought that by placing Roland as a friend within her mindset, that all feelings would disappear…But now…she was unsure.

He turned away, "The castle has gotten to small for us milady. I cannot live here any longer. Please understand."

She let out a strangled breath as she nodded, "Very well…"

Roland nodded as well and turned around to leave, "Thank you…"

She bit her lip and immediately took a step towards him, "Wait!"

He turned to look back at her, "What is it?"

A tear cascaded down her face, "Tell me…Tell me that you love me…" she sobbed demurely, pausing, then spoke once more, "Tell me how you really feel about me…That way, I'll know…so I'll never forget…"

Roland swallowed the lump that he had in his throat and sighed, "Highness…"

"Please Roland…I want to know."

"For what purpose My Queen?" he asked confusedly; not understanding what it was she wanted from him.

She closed her eyes tightly, suppressing her tears and then, a moment later, opened them once more, "I need to know…that it wasn't a lie…I need to know that you felt for me…what I felt for you…Please…do this for me…So that you may set me free." she spoke desperately, her statements ending in a spirit-moving whisper.

Roland felt his heart melt…She wanted to be free of him as well. She wanted him to take with him his feelings along with hers when he left through those doors…

And so, now understanding her motives, he complied, "I love you Argilla…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat walked along the halls. He needed to speak with Serph. He needed to convince him that finding out the rebels' hideout was a priority.

He made his way towards his chambers and there reached it. He brought up his fist to knock when he heard voices.

It was the queen.

He growled; it would seem that he was preoccupied with the queen at the moment. No matter; he'd come back at a later time.

He turned to leave when he heard another voice.

He froze on the spot. That wasn't Serph. It was a different male's voice. His blood boiled as he realized that there was a man within the queen and king's chambers!

He growled and considered barging in there but remembered that this was Serph's business. But still, he wanted to know who the man was.

So, he pressed his ear to the door, while opening the door ever so slowly, peeking through the small, almost nil, opening.

He gritted his teeth; he had been right. It had been the guard! Roland!

What was he saying to her?

"_Tell me…Tell me that you love me…" _

"_Tell me how you really feel about me…That way, I'll know…so I'll never forget…"_

"_Highness…" _

"_Please Roland…I want to know."_

"_For what purpose My Queen?"_

Sirens went off within Heat's mind. Those were treacherous words! Not wanting to waste any more time, he quickly departed from the scene and there ventured to look for the king.

He gritted his teeth in sheer anger. The queen was betraying Serph.

'Those bitches…' he thought with utter disgust, 'They're all the same!' he thought with contempt as he remembered Sera and how she had abandoned her love for him and had given it to the Sanadan prince…

They were all the same in his eyes now…

They were nothing but garbage…Nothing but filthy whores…

He ran through the halls, looking left and right for the king when he stopped as he saw his friend walking up to him with a puzzled expression on his face, "Heat? What is wrong?"

Heat growled, "In your chambers. Make haste."

Serph's bemused expression quickly evaporated and without another word, left Heat rooted on his spot.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla let out a cry as his words left his lips. Was it a cry of pain or of happiness…she could never know…

Hearing him say it, warmed her heart…She stroked her belly as she felt a stinging pain on her back. And as before, Roland came to her side immediately, "Are you alright?" he asked as he held her in his arms, his eyes never leaving hers.

She blushed as she considered their proximity and turned away when he made her look back at him, "Argilla…"

"W-what?"

He leaned in, "Please grant me this…" he whispered seductively.

Feeling disoriented and detached from reality, she complied with his final wish and leaned in…A moment later, their lips had met…

Roland groaned at the feel of her against him…She was warm…and full of life…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph gritted his teeth as he forced his legs to literally fly up the staircase. He reached their chambers and there opened the doors with much force. His eyes immediately landed upon the visage of his wife and her guard in a passionate embrace…in a more passionate kiss.

He saw red.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera washed the clothes and shirts in front of her with much concentration. Her eyes were fixed on the aforesaid fabrics and her lips were set on a grim line.

She was getting better in these sorts of chores in her opinion.

Well, it was all thanks to Priya anyway. It had been her who taught Sera everything; from washing clothes to cooking.

She smiled a bit; if it weren't for Priya, Sera feared she would have continued to be a burden to Cielo…And now that she had recently become his wife, these skills were paramount, now, more than ever.

And it was because of Priya that she had begun to feel at ease within the community. She had helped Sera to integrate herself within the populace and meet new acquaintances.

"Sera?"

She turned her head, momentarily ceasing her hands' activity and smiled as she looked upon her aforesaid friend's face, "Priya! Hello! I was just thinking of you! Please, sit!"

Priya chuckled and sat on the rock beside Sera's and dipped her legs into the water, "So…how are you these days Sera?"

Sera beamed at her before turning back to the laundry, "I'm as well as can be expected." she paused as she giggled, "My baby had kicked the other day…and Cielo felt it! It was all so cute!"

Priya laughed, "Aa…I'm glad to hear that you and the prince are getting along so well."

"Me too." Sera replied blushing a bit. After all, it had been she who had denied all those months ago about her feelings for Cielo and his for her…

"So, I haven't seen you in a while…Where were you?" Sera asked, changing the topic.

Priya sighed, "I do apologize Sera. I've just been terribly busy. I had been in the towns, just buying the necessary supplies. With the Arkanadaran army cutting us off, it had been a bit more difficult to move around. That's why women had taken it upon themselves to gather the supplies instead of the men."

She paused and grinned as Sera looked at her as if she had grown two heads, "Men are more conspicuous. Not like us women. Just cry a bit and the guards would back off."

Sera smiled, "I suppose so…You're right though. But Cielo hasn't told me about that…about the women leaving for the towns, that is."

Priya chuckled and motioned to her swollen belly, "He's just concerned about you and your child. You wouldn't be able to make the trek. It's too stressful. Don't hold it against him though; he just doesn't want you to feel guilty of being a burden and he doesn't want you to think bad thoughts either. You should be thankful to have a man who loves you so…"

Sera blushed but it quickly evaporated and she turned to the bundle of laundry that Priya had brought with her, "Oh! You're here to wash too? Whose are those? Your husband's?"

Priya giggled, "No! You're awfully forgetful Sera! I told you I am not married!"

Sera blushed, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. You've just been awfully stressed, right? Well, being that the case, it's alright. Well, as per your question, I'm just helping a friend who had too much of a load. I'm not doing anything anyway, so, it's alright."

"Oh…"

The two women were encased in a pregnant silence as each kept to themselves. Sera, unnerved by the silence, decided to break it and looked at Priya, "Why don't you get married already Priya?"

Priya looked at her bemusedly, "Huh?"

Sera nodded, "I mean it. You're young, dedicated, beautiful and smart…What else can a man be looking for…?"

Priya chuckled, "I'd love to Sera…really, I would…"

"But…?" Sera asked, encouraging her to continue.

Priya tore her gaze from Sera and stared at the clear water before them, and sighed, "I do have someone…"

"…"

"But…he doesn't see me that way…He loves someone else."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"…No…"

"Why not?"

She chuckled suddenly, looking at Sera, "I think he knows it. I mean, I do show all of the signs that I love him…I do everything for him; I do whatever he asks…and…"

"And…?"

"I'm willing to do anything to make him happy." she told Sera with unfaltering resolve, her eyes steely, steadfast.

Sera smiled, "You really love him…But…don't give up Priya. I'm sure he'll come around. Just continue to be there for him…But you know…"

"Hmm…?"

"You should tell him how you feel…There's always I chance that he doesn't know your feelings for him…" she said gently, her silver eyes piercing her hazel ones.

Priya smiled tightly and held Sera's hand, "Thank you for that advice…Maybe I will…"

Sera smiled, "Good!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna couldn't breathe. Her silver eyes pierced Gale's tightly, and suddenly, her knees felt weak. Gale caught her right before she sank on the floor. He held her tightly as she cried on his shoulders, "Argilla…!" she choked.

Gale held her tightly, "Calm down. Nothing has happened yet…The king is…is currently debating on what to do with her…But he has not harmed her."

She pulled away from him and gazed at him steadily, "I want to see her Gale…Please."

Gale sighed, "The king…"

"I will speak to him…! Please Gale! She needs me!" Jenna pleaded openly, gripping his robes in her hands tightly.

"Alright. Come, let us speak to the king…"

Jenna smiled and nodded.

They promptly left their chambers and there looked for the king. He had not been in the throne room or in the War Room.

Gale stopped and thought for a moment; where was he anyway?

Ah…

He grabbed Jenna's hand and they walked along the corridors. They soon reached a long flight of stairs. And there after minutes of soft silent contemplations, they reached the door. Gale nodded and knocked.

No response.

He knocked again; and again, there was no response. Gale looked back at Jenna and motioned for her to be quiet. She nodded and he held the handle and there pushed the door open.

He looked within and there, he saw his friend, sitting on the window with his arm atop his knee, gazing out into the fields silently, his mask in place.

He knew Serph. When something had hurt him severely, he usually kept to himself until he was ready to face the world once more. He hardly spoke of his feelings but he and Heat could always tell when their brother and friend hurt…

Like now.

"Serph…" Gale stated flatly.

"What is it Gale?" he asked calmly.

"Where is the queen?"

Serph laughed and he turned to face Gale, his cold mask in place, his eyes evilly glinting at him, showing him all of his ill feelings, "Of what need have you to know that Gale? Wait! Don't tell me that you too are fucking my wife…!" he finished, malice and venom dripping in his voice, lacing his words, as he continued to intently gaze at his friend.

Gale narrowed his eyes, "I am here on the behalf of my wife Serph."

Serph laughed again, "Aaah…the Princess Junia…" He slowly stood from his position and walked in front of Gale, his silver eyes boring holes into his face, "You should keep the wench on a leash Gale, if you know what's good for you."

Gale remained unfazed and spoke just as calmly, "She wishes to see her sister Serph. I do not wish her to be denied this right."

Serph's eyes zipped from Gale to the person a few feet behind him. He pushed passed Gale and regarded Junia's calm face.

Serph narrowed his eyes as he saw the same fiery and feisty look in her eyes as they were in Argilla's eyes. At that moment, all his logical pattern of thinking vanished into thin air as he suddenly grabbed Jenna's chin and drew her to him, looking intently into her face.

Gale saw this and immediately grabbed onto Serph, "Serph! Cease and desist!"

Serph shook Gale off him and gazed into Jenna's face, which by now, had contorted into a look of pure displeasure and disgust…

Yes…she was definitely like Argilla…

Gale growled and forcibly got in between the two, making Serph drop Jenna. Gale glared at Serph, "She is not Queen Amadeus Serph!" he hissed angrily.

Jenna hid behind Gale and inspected her sore chin with a small frown. But she was glad though…Gale had defended her…

Serph growled and turned his back from Gale and Junia. He was just exhausted…and angry…That was all. He didn't mean to intrude upon Gale's territory.

He was right. Junia wasn't Argilla. His problems with her did not concern Gale or Junia.

Sighing, he spoke, "Your sister is unharmed Princess Junia. I had not relocated her either. She is within our chambers." He then turned around, "Why do you want to see her Junia?"

Jenna moved from behind Gale and faced the king boldly, "She is my sister My King. That is reason enough."

He nodded; it was the same between him, Gale and Heat.

"Supposing that I let you see her, what will you say to her? Are you going to convince her to leave me…? Run away the way Severina did…? Or will you convince her to do something drastic…? Hm…?"

Jenna felt sorry for this man…As he was speaking to her at that moment, she realized that he did not speak to her as a king…but as a man. A man who had been hurt.

She looked deeply within his silver eyes and there saw what Gale had told her to be true. He really did love her sister…

That was the reason that he was being this way…

At knowing that, she felt her heart soften…

"I will do no such thing Your Highness…I love my sister…dearly. I only wish her to be happy…and safe. And right now, even if she were unharmed, she is neither happy nor safe. Please My King, I beg of you…" she said, her firm voice cracking, her calm façade crumbling.

Serph released a long breath, "So be it. I am placing my trust in you Junia. Do not betray me the way you did before…"

Jenna beamed and bowed, "I thank you…"

Serph turned from them, "Now leave."

Gale grasped Jenna by her shoulders and led her away.

As they walked hand in hand, Jenna broke the uneasily silence, "You were right about His Majesty."

Gale raised his eyebrow as he looked at her, "What?"

Jenna smiled tightly, "He really…does love her…"

Gale nodded, "He does."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla sat on the chair sighing. Her eyes were transfixed on the floor, her body numb…her eyes dead.

Her breathing was steady and calm…

The sun had set and night had rolled in.

Her face felt dry and was salty. She had been crying and weeping for the last few hours…And now, she had no more tears to shed.

Now, she wanted it all to end…She bit her lip as a sensation broke though her spirit and spilt her heart in two. It had hurt.

She began to hiccup once more and her hand flew over her mouth. Roland was going to die. Serph had condemned him…And it was all because of her.

'He shouldn't have to die!!' she screamed to herself, as she gripped her hair tightly, pulling at her pink locks roughly, tearing some of the strands off from her scalp.

It was because of her…! Her and her utter foolishness…and selfishness!

She hated herself at that moment…She couldn't do anything right…All that she thought, felt, said and did were all wrong…They were either forbidden or disrespectful even blasphemous…

A tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek. She sniffed; she had thought that she had run out of tears…She supposed that she had been wrong about that as well…

She wanted to die at that moment…Serph had not harmed her in any way…That had been a surprise for her though…She had been almost certain that he would beat her into submission out of sheer anger…

But he didn't…

He merely glared at her and turned to Roland, whom he had apprehended and sent away. He then turned back to her and told her that she was not to leave their chambers…She had done just that. As if she had a choice anyway. The doors were locked from the outside and were guarded.

She sighed and stroked her swollen belly once more, "I'm sorry…" she whispered, her voice cracking. Now, with Serph totally indignant towards her, there was a chance that he would have her killed…

She shook her head, "I don't care what happens to me…" she paused and sobbed, "I just wish that he would give me a little more time…until I could…bear him his child…" She paused once more and gazed at her belly, where their child continued to grow, "You are not part of my crime my child…You deserve to live…"

She loved Serph…That was clear. She had just thought that by releasing Roland and admitting their feelings towards each other, that she would be free from him…

It was that moment that Serph wasn't supposed to see…

Why did it turn out this way?

Why was God punishing her this way? She had merely wanted to say goodbye…but now, it seemed that she would still be saying goodbye…forever.

Roland would die a painful death because of her indiscretion…

"Argilla…!!"

She stiffened and her head shot up, "Jenna…!"

Her sister ran to her and there, embraced her tightly, "Argilla…Are you alright…?"

Argilla smiled, "I am…I am alright…But tell me Jenna, why are you here?" she asked, wiping her tears as she pulled away.

Jenna smiled at her tightly, "I asked the king to see you…"

Argilla's eyes dilated widely, "What…? You asked…His Majesty? And he…let you?"

She nodded and held her sister's hand, "Yes. He did…Argilla…what have you done…?" she asked with utter sadness and regret in her words and her eyes.

Argilla cast her face down, ashamed, "I am sorry Jenna…I…I was foolish…I gave in. I gave in to my desires…I wasn't thinking."

She then sobbed once more, "I do not know what the king has in store for me. It is very likely that he would have me executed…while he tortured Roland…" she finished with a choke.

She continued to sob, hiccupping every once in a while as she continued to speak, "I…I care not what becomes of me…But…But I do wish that I would be alive for a bit more until I bring this child into this world." she stated with much strife and agony as she stroked her swollen belly, "My child had committed no crime with the exception of having a whore for a mother…!"

Jenna gritted her teeth and grasped Argilla's shoulders tightly, "You are not a whore Argilla! You are righteous…! You are dignified…A kind and loving person…A person who puts everyone else's needs before her own!"

Jenna sighed and sat in front of her sister, "I'm not condoning your behavior sister…By all books and by all beliefs, sacraments or religion, you had transgressed what is considered lawful…But I would say that you did it not because you were selfish…"

"You did it because you were human." Jenna caressed Argilla's drooping face and tugged at her chin persuasively. She complied and let her pink eyes meet her silver orbs.

Jenna looked at her understandingly, "It is just human to fall in love with someone Argilla…You had held your feelings in for far too long…" she sighed as she paused, "That was why you made the mistake…There came a time that you couldn't hold it in any longer…"

Argilla's breath became shaky as she felt cold sweat run all over her body, "What will become of my child then…I wonder…? Without his mother to raise him and teach him the ways of kindness, of virtue…of compassion…of love?"

Jenna smoothed out Argilla's hair and there, tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, "The king feels strongly for you Argilla…Too strongly. I have complete faith that you would be fine…And your child would not grow up without a mother…"

Argilla wanted to believe her words so much…No…she wanted those words, those lies, those words filled with false hope, to be inculcated within her mind…

But she knew she couldn't…

She had committed a crime, and thus, must suffer the consequences…But all that she had asked for was that her child be spared…

And Roland as well.

"What happened to Roland…?"

Jenna shook her head, "I know not Argilla. I've no news of his condition…"

"Junia. Come, we must leave." came a stoic voice from the chamber doors. The two women turned around and saw Gale within the room.

He bowed before the queen, "Forgive my intrusion My Queen…But my wife and I must depart…"

Argilla smiled weakly; he still regarded her as his queen…She still had his respect. Gale was a good man; she was happy for Jenna and for herself as well. She was happy that should she leave this world, Jenna would be taken care of.

She bowed her head in return and look at Jenna, "Go Jenna…"

"But I-!"

Argilla shook her head, "No. I shall be fine…You said so yourself…"

Jenna nodded her head and rose from the chair, "So I said…Alright. I shall return as soon as I can…"

Argilla rose from her chair as well and embraced her sister, "Go…"

Jenna pouted childishly, "You sound as if I'd never see you again!"

Argilla grinned, "Go…" she said, ignoring Jenna's attempt at humor. For as far as she was concerned, she may not see her again after all.

Jenna nodded and turned around.

A moment later, she was alone once more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She embraced him from behind, letting him know that she was there…She had expected him to resist and push her away…but he didn't. He merely continued to stand where he stood, his hands limply at his sides.

The woman could not believe it though…

She could not believe her awfully good fortune…There she was thinking, scheming of a scandal that would ruin the queen indefinitely…

But it just came naturally. She had not been stupid or blind to Roland's feelings towards the queen. She just didn't think that he was stupid enough to actually act upon his feelings of foolish affections for her…which he did.

She wanted to laugh out loud at her triumph; but she wouldn't dare, now. The king was in a foul mood.

She understood though; it wasn't just mood…No. It was something deeper than that. He truly loved the queen. Her act of betrayal towards him had really struck upon him a most devastating blow.

And that was why she was there…She wanted to comfort him. And perhaps, make him realize that Queen Amadeus wasn't the only woman who could make him happy…

And so, she held him tightly.

Serph didn't know what to think or what to feel at that moment. He felt…dead. He had been feeling this way since he found out all those hours ago. He wanted to hurt her so much…He wanted to make her suffer…to punish her…

But as he was reminded of their child, he found himself unable…As he saw the utter fright in her pink eyes, he found himself unable…

He had to admit it to himself now. He loved her that much…

'I'm such a fool…' he thought sadly…angrily. He had been such a fool to believe in things such as love…peace…

Those were unfathomable…unattainable…

Why?

'Because I am death itself. I am evil incarnate…' he told himself as he narrowed his eyes. Yes.

He was. How many men, women and children had he condemned to their deaths?

How many husbands, fathers, sons and brothers had he slaughtered?

Too many…

And that was why…That was why the Almighty had forsaken him…

"Serph…"

He growled as he remembered his present state. He roughly grabbed the woman's hands from his waist and turned around, glaring, shoving her away from him roughly, "Do not…ever address me in such a fashion whore!" he hissed venomously.

The woman's heart almost broke at his words but she allowed it. He was, after all, still hurting.

His wound was still fresh…

"Highness…please…Let me comfort you…"

Serph snarled as his silver eyes blazed angrily at hers, "I have no need for your 'comfort' wench. Leave me."

The woman felt a sting of pain in her heart and she bit her lip tightly, almost tearing the skin as she fought her tears back.

She couldn't take this any longer. She had been his lover for months now, before he had married…And she had done everything that he had ever asked of her…She had let herself be used by him over and over in hopes that one day, he might love her…

But she had begun to have her doubts when he refused to touch her after his marriage…Yes; she had been rejected by him in more ways than one…

"Why are you still brooding about the queen!?" she suddenly yelled, "She has betrayed you! She feels not an ounce of love for you! Why can't you see that?!"

Serph said nothing but stomped over to her where she was standing. He stopped right when he had backed her to a wall and there, he leaned in towards her face, "No matter what you do…or say, I will never ever have you as my wife."

And with that, he had left her.

The woman stood there, completely frozen. A lone tear escaped her eye, "You are wrong Serph…You would love me by the time this is all over…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roland hung his head low. He had been thrown in the dungeons and had been there for hours…The king had sentenced him to a hundred lashings…and had his legs broken…His nose and fingers had been broken as well…

But he knew that those were just the tip of the iceberg. No…Those were easy to endure. The king was just getting warmed up.

He hadn't even spoken to him yet. He had yet to visit him in his cell.

To be sure, his body hurt and ached in a degree that most men would find to be unbearable but he knew he must endure…For Argilla's sake.

He had to speak with the king first…He needed to appeal for Argilla's wellbeing and her safety…

He sighed; it was his fault. He didn't mind what the king did to him. He had just but one wish…

'Spare Argilla…It had been my actions…'

'It was my mistake…She need not suffer for it…'

He was right though…He never should have stayed as long as he had. He knew that he would fall in love with her deeper and that it would prompt him to do something foolish…which he had just done.

He sighed.

He could only hope that she was alright…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	20. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: SLIGHT VIOLENCE, SADISM, OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 20: The Beginning of the End**

The hour grew ever late and the air became even chillier. Argilla embraced herself as she continued to wait for her husband…

But he came not.

She sighed; she was hoping that she would be able to speak to him about Roland…But he didn't come.

She suddenly stiffened and her palm flew to cover her mouth, 'What if…?!' she thought hysterically.

What if the king had already killed Roland?

She immediately shook her head.

No…

She had to continue hoping…

At that moment, she left the chair, only to kneel on the floor, her hands clasped tightly together, positioned vertically, up to her chin. She closed her eyes, "Oh God…Please…let me carry the burden myself…Roland had done nothing. He does not deserve to die… Please…Oh God…! Take me instead…!"

"Aah…" came a silky voice, reverberating throughout the walls of the chamber. Argilla turned and saw that it was Serph, with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Prayer…The final refuge of knaves…" he drawled condescendingly as he looked at her kneeling form patronizingly.

Argilla slowly rose from the floor, careful to support her back and her belly with her hands, "Serph…Please…"

"Please what? You wish to beg for your lover's life?! Is that it?!" he thundered as he clenched and unclenched his hands, in hopes of controlling his steadily rising indignation.

Argilla's chest heaved up and down as she held her engorged belly, her pink eyes narrowing, "He's not my lover Serph!"

Serph laughed bitterly, "Aah!! He's not?! Then am I to assume that you would spread your legs for any man who's interested!? Tell me my Queen Amadeus Caelestis Flavia, is this a common practice amongst people from your country!?"

Argilla let out a breath as her lips quivered in both anger…and hurt.

She let out a tear, "It's true…that I love Roland…But I had decided to let him go!!" she screamed.

Serph was taken aback but controlled his emotions, "You love him eh…?" He slowly walked towards her, circling her, like the way a predator would to a prey, "So, you lied to me, have you?"

Argilla closed her eyes, "No…!"

"Liar!" he yelled as he suddenly stopped, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her roughly against him. He stopped though as he felt her belly hit him. He had to be careful…

He gently ran a hand through her belly and there, their eyes met, "Who is the father of your child?"

Argilla narrowed her eyes and slapped him, "H-how dare you even insinuate such a thing Serph!? How dare you?!" she asked angrily, fully crying now, backing away from him.

"You didn't answer my question wench!!" he yelled back as his initial feeling of surprise evaporated into thin air, again transforming back to anger, "Answer me!"

She cried, burying her face in her hands. Serph wanted to break her…but at hearing her desperate cries…he couldn't. He reached her and touched her arms and hissed, "Tell me."

She bravely looked at him, her eyes the epitome of the word sadness, her lips drawn into a grim line. She spoke slowly, "What's the point Serph…? Even if I tell you…you would never believe me…"

Serph's eyes widened for but a moment before returning back to their original size. He roughly shoved her away, but not enough that she lost her footing, and turned away. The nerve of this woman! She was turning the tables on him!

She was the one who had committed the crime against him! And now she had the guts to accuse him of being narrow-minded…!

"So," he spoke, calmly, "you had lied to me…about everything…"

Argilla let out a cry once more as she took steps towards him, "No…You're wrong. I have not lied."

Serph growled and there suddenly grabbed the small round table, flinging it across the room, shattering it into pieces, "Do not mock my intelligence woman!!" he yelled, his voice sending shivers to her spine, "You dare to challenge me!? I, who had conquered most of the continent!? You dare take me for a fool!?" he yelled; advancing on her once more.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her roughly to him as she staggered backwards and leaned in dangerously to her face, "Did he touch you…?" he asked menacingly.

Fear enveloped her very being and her lips were parted as she shook within his arms, "No…" she whispered back, her voice a mere grim whisper.

He peered deeply within her eyes, searching meticulously for any sign of her lying to him…He found none.

He released her and released his breath, his face calm once more, "Get some sleep." he ordered her.

She looked at him questioningly, "Milord…?"

He growled, "You heard what I've said. It is not favorable for you to remain awake at these hours…It would be unhealthy for _my_ child." he stated bitterly, emphasizing on the word "my".

He then began to walk away from her. She bit her lip and took a step forward, "Where are you going…?"

He stopped and looked back at her, "What I do or where I venture is none of your concern woman!"

Argilla stood there, rooted on her spot as she pondered over his harsh words.

"Serph…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna snapped out of her worried daze as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled, "Gale…"

Gale smiled in return, "Do not worry yourself over the queen. As you had said so yourself, the king loves her. He would not do anything drastic…"

Jenna's silver eyes narrowed, "And the guard?"

Gale shrugged his shoulders, "My statement only applies to the queen unfortunately. Roland had betrayed the crown. He would be punished accordingly."

"How do you know that the king wouldn't punish my sister either?"

Gale sighed, "Aside from the fact that he cares for her, there's the reason that she's with child. Serph would not endanger his own child."

Jenna nodded in congruence. Gale touched her shoulders, "Come. It is getting quite late."

Jenna suddenly found the reason to smile. She followed Gale's movements and then found herself within the covers once more.

She turned to her side and looked at Gale as he blew out the remaining number of lit candles, until they were only illuminated by the moon's pale rays, "Gale, thank you for this evening."

Gale looked at her sparkling silver eyes, "What?"

"For defending me…" she trailed off, "I thought for a while that…that…you would choose the king."

Gale's heart stopped; this was still the way she thought…Well, at least now, she would begin to trust in him a bit more…

He touched her face with the tips of his fingers, "You are my world Jenna…Serph knows of what I feel for you…I would fight for you…no matter what. So, please, enough of this talk."

Jenna smiled and then closed her eyes, surrendering to her desire for slumber but not before speaking, "I am grateful…Gale…"

She snuggled closer to him and nuzzled her face against his…She had a request…

"What is it Jenna?"

"Hm…? What ever do you mean milord?" she replied innocently.

He snorted, "You want something. Please," he paused as he held her tighter, "tell me what it is…"

She sighed, "I want…a child…"

He chuckled, "So do I…" he held her tighter still, "Do not fret…The gods will bless us with our own children…"

"The gods?" she asked in confusion, "You believe in gods Gale?"

He laughed, "Is it that hard to believe?"

She blushed and just pressed herself tighter against him, "Well…yes; a little. You don't strike me as a person who believes in things that pertain to religion or fate…Destiny and the like seemed to be too far from your cup of tea…"

He released a breath, "Then…there are things that you do not know about me Jenna…"

Before she could respond, she found herself on her back, staring into the sparkling emerald eyes of her husband. She blushed as she felt his hand on her knee below her thin gown, slowly making its way up her thigh…

Any word that threatened to leave her lips suddenly melted as his eyes continued to entrance her. Without another though, he had kissed her.

She protested, her hands pushing at his chest as he pressed himself against her…But in a matter of moments, all forms of protest died…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph drank the rum within the golden chalice in one go. He needed an escape…He needed an alternate reality…

This one had tested his patience…and his love far enough.

He just didn't understand it. He had thought that everything was alright between Argilla and he…They had spent a lot of times together…She had confessed her love for him and had let him feel the very fiber of her affections. But on the other side of the mirror, it had only been a charade…

A façade…a pretense so that she may hide the reality within.

The seed of the forbidden…

'But she told me…that she had not lied…' he thought desperately, willing to believe in anything, in any excuse that she may present to him if it meant getting over the conundrum that he faced.

Heat looked at his friend with utter sympathy and empathy. He knew what it was like…although he had to admit that Serph's wound was more blatant and fresh…

Sera's betrayal of him had been insinuated and he had not the proper evidence to support it…But Serph's was…intense. He had witnessed the act of treachery right in front of him.

He was surprised though; he had thought that Serph would be in the mood for a woman's comforts, but he had not only verbally refused them but had even gone as far as to hit the aforesaid women who came near him.

He merely continued to sit there, across from him, heavily consuming the rum without reserve, his eyes fixed on a particular spot, narrowed angrily…

Heat growled; Serph was showing nothing but weakness. He saw…he saw as plain as day the pain and anguish that was swimming within his eyes. He saw the strife that had contorted his lean and strong body into that of an old and broken man's poor posture…

It was pitiable to say the least…

He had never seen him this way…Nothing in their whole lives had ever affected Serph the way Queen Amadeus had…

He sighed; he understood though. He himself had never loved any woman except his late wife…So, from that point of view, he understood why Serph was willing to show weakness. But be that as it may, he could not allow it to continue.

"Shailendra." he spoke firmly.

Serph did not reply.

"Shailendra…" he hissed, a bit louder this time.

Serph heard him and turned his glare at him, "What is it Heat?" he hissed bitterly.

Heat glared at him, "I believe that you had enough to drink My King."

Serph raised an eyebrow and rose from where he sat. The whole room grew silent and had their eyes fixed on them. Heat could feel their eyes on them and he turned, glaring, "Go about your business damn it!" he yelled.

The people cast their heads down and continued about what they were doing. He turned back to Serph who had a look of pure displeasure in his face, "Are you running my kingdom now Heat…?!" he hissed.

Heat frowned, "No. I am not. You are still my king and my friend. Please Serph. Let us leave this place." he said firmly, walking to his friend's side.

Serph growled; Heat was right. He shouldn't be there. He should be at the castle. Being exposed like this…

It could spell disaster.

He saw Heat coming to assist him and he glowered at him, sneering before walking away, placing his mask back on his face, "I am in need not of your help." he drawled.

Heat smirked; some things never change.

Well, he was glad. Serph was still sober enough to walk properly.

They left the brothel and there made for their horses. They both mounted the aforesaid animals and was about to ride back to the castle when Heat spoke, "And what of her guard?"

Serph turned to him sharply and glared, "I will deal with him. He shall know the price for crossing me. He never should have fallen in love with my wife." he said bitterly.

Heat nodded.

Serph shook his head, "No one is to lay a finger on him, understand?"

Heat nodded once more. Normally, Serph left the business of prisoners to him, but seeing that this was personal as it involved the queen, Serph had taken it upon himself to deal with him personally.

Without further words, Serph rode through the darkness with Heat following closely behind.

Heat's eyes suddenly burned as he remembered the Sanadan Prince, Cielo. He gritted his teeth in anger. What he wouldn't give to skin that boy alive…

But at the same time, a painful prick was felt within his heart, "Sera…" he breathed out as the cool air met his face as his horse galloped through the grasslands faster.

The informant had said that the Sanadan Prince had won Sera's heart…He let out a quivering breath. The Prince would pay for that…

He would make sure of it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph walked within their chambers and saw the lump on his bed. He looked at it intently. He walked over to it and there sat down on the bed gently, so as to not disturb his sleeping wife.

His fingers ached to touch her angelic face…

But he just couldn't. What really happened between her and Roland…? The selfish part of him didn't want to know and yelled at him, telling him that the act of betrayal was enough for persecution and execution. But the other part of him…the part that was hopelessly in love with her wanted to come up with any excuse that would justify the act…

Anything would do…

She was seduced. She was not herself. She was ill. She had mistaken Roland for him. She was bewitched…

Whatever ludicrous reason…would do. The only thing that he couldn't take was that she was genuinely in love with Roland and that she had just lied to him.

That was what he couldn't take…

He held his breath as she stirred, moaning. He narrowed his eyes; would she speak in her sleep? What would she say…? Would she whisper her lover's name…? He growled at that thought.

Her face was filled with unrest…and strife…Her eyes were shut tightly, her eyebrows furrowing closely together…her lips, her full luscious lips were pouting…

How he longed to touch her…

She stirred again and he froze, his silver eyes intently on hers.

"Mnn……" she moaned, "…Serph……Serph…"

His heart froze; she was…dreaming of him…?

A part of him wanted to be glad, but the other part of him was convinced that it was just one of her ploys to wrap him around her little finger.

'Damn it!' he thought angrily as he rose from the bed. It wasn't supposed to be this way…She was supposed to be just one of his whores…She was to live for his pleasure and his pleasure alone…

But along the way…he knew that his feelings for her had transgressed feelings of mere primordial lust…but had evolved and morphed into something deeper…something more meaningful…

He had fallen for her; hard.

And now, because of that…their positions had been reversed…No longer the dominant one in their relationship, she had had him by the throat…

Her slender long fingers had been around his neck, slowly constricting him, draining him of all the life that possessed his mortal body.

He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes…It wasn't supposed to be. He took a deep breath and then released it slowly, calmly. He needed his control back. He looked at her again, resisting the urge to soften and break down at the sight of her angelic visage, and glared.

He would control her.

He had been pretty lax and complacent with her. That will no longer be. He would keep her within the most elusive and secretive of folds once more…He would cage her…he would contain her.

By the time her last breath left her lips, he would be her whole world…and much more. She would think of only him. She would love only him. She would hate only him. He would be the only thing that would exist within her bleak world.

Him and nothing else.

He smiled warmly though as he saw the protrusion of her belly through the blanket. He had made an error…

By the time that her last breath left her lips, he and their children would be her whole universe.

He walked over to her again and sat back down, touching her swollen belly. He then frowned, "Who is your father…?" he asked out loud, whispering into the chilly air, directing his query to the unborn sleeping child within her womb.

He narrowed his eyes once more.

In a few more hours, the sun would rise…

He sighed; he couldn't bring himself to sleep either…He wanted to know everything. He wanted to know every filthy detail that had transpired between his queen and her servant.

He wanted to know who the father of the child was.

But most of all, if she indeed were truthful to him in the least in all of the things that she had told him…he had wanted to know…

Whom she loved more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun had risen. Serph had watched it from the top of his castle's tallest tower. He had not been able to get a wink of sleep.

No.

It wasn't that his body wasn't weary…No…but how could he be when his spirit refused to let him feel it? His soul continued to lurk and run amuck, restless…

He looked at the lazy trail of smoke that floated freely from his pipe lethargically. Argilla had told him more than once that it was a habit that he should stop…

Flashback

"_Serph…?" Argilla asked, looking at him intently. _

_He turned to her with a grin, "Argilla, what is it?" _

_She wrinkled her nose, "That's a bad habit…" she said disapprovingly, pointing to his pipe. _

_Serph raised an eyebrow and took out the pipe from his mouth and looked at it. He turned back to her, sneering, "What's it to you woman?" _

_She frowned, and grumbled, "Fine. Do what you want. It's just that I do not wish to become an early widow, losing my husband to an illness." _

_Serph blinked his eyes rapidly; smoking can cause…illnesses? _

_He couldn't believe it. _

_He put the pipe back in his mouth and puffed out smoke and snorted at her as she wrinkled her nose in disgust once more, "And what would a woman know of such matters…?" _

_She frowned at him and there marched up to him, and grabbed his pipe from his mouth roughly. He had let her. He wasn't surprised either. He knew her well enough anyway. _

_What he didn't expect was for her to toss it out of the window carelessly. He immediately followed suit and looked out of the window, gritting his teeth in annoyance. _

_He turned back towards her and frowned. _

"_Oh! I do apologize My King!" she spoke with feigned regret and surprise. _

_She grinned, "Serph, I may be a woman, but my country conducted studies about these things…The excessive smoking of that pipe would cause illnesses later on in life such as excessive coughing…weak breathing…" _

_Serph looked at her with a grinning face and twinkling eyes; she was a rarity alright…She was smart, beautiful…_

'_She's mine.' he thought possessively. _

_He watched as her mouth continued to move as she continued to ramble on and on…He was deaf to her…All that he knew was that she had stopped him from smoking due to her concern for him…_

_It wasn't a typical event for him though…It wasn't typical for people to be concerned about him. People who did were worthless maggots anyway…They weren't concerned for him. They were just feigning concern because they needed him. _

_That was all. _

_But her…_

_No…She had been audacious enough to air her opinion and impudently bold enough for her to enact her aired opinion. That was what made the difference…She backed her words with actions…_

_And now, as she continued to explain to him the harmful effects of smoking, his felt his heart swell with happiness…Everything had been going right…The kingdom was at peace, the rebels were kept at bay…she was carrying his child…and most importantly, she cared for him. _

_Serph's grinned widened as he bared his teeth and there, without warning, took her in his arms and silenced her with a searing kiss. She protested lightly in his arms but soon relaxed and returned his kiss…_

End Flashback

That was one of his most treasured memories…

'That's all in the past now.' he told himself.

He released a long and steady breath. His blood boiled as he thought more about those happy memories…

Why did she have to wreck everything? Why?

He narrowed his eyes once more. There was still the matter of the child within her womb and her foolish lover.

He snorted; he would get his answers.

Without another thought, he descended the tower and headed down the dungeons. He reached the dungeons in less than a quarter of an hour.

He dismissed the guards and entered Roland's cell.

He walked in front of the chain man and snorted at him, "Did you really think that you could get away with what you've done?"

Roland shook his head wearily, "Please…Spare the queen…She has done nothing…I am to blame." he spoke lowly, exhaustedly.

Serph gritted his teeth, "She has said the same thing about you…"

He crossed his arms in front of him and calmly spoke, "Did you touch my wife?"

Roland raised his head and looked at the king steadfastly, "No…Never."

Serph looked at him with dead silver eyes, "Who is the father of the child she is carrying? And do not lie. I'll know." he warned.

Roland narrowed his eyes, "I've never touched Argilla…Never…! I respect her…I love her!" he half-yelled.

Serph's silver eyes widened, "You dare address her in such a fashion!" He walked over to him and grabbed his hand, and there, pulled at his broken fingers, tearing them altogether from his hand. Roland gritted his teeth as he felt the pain shoot through his system like a runaway freight train.

Blood flowed effortlessly and profusely out of the gaping wound. But he didn't yell…

No. He wouldn't give Serph that sort of satisfaction.

Never.

This was the vile man that his beloved would spend the rest of her life with…This foul creature whom he served as king…

Serph's silver eyes shone maliciously as he heard the simultaneous snapping of Roland's fingers and the crushing of his bones within his strong hands, "Your audacity knows no bounds…"

Roland narrowed his eyes, "May it be…But I speak the truth…I respect Her Majesty…I would never harm her the way you would!!"

Serph felt nothing but hatred for this man! How dare he!? How dare he make assumptions about his relationship with Argilla?

He growled and took slow and steady breaths, his chest heaving up and down and grabbed Roland's hand once more, this time breaking his wrist.

Roland shut his eyes tightly as he endured…He had to…If he was to die, he would die with dignity…

"You know nothing!" Serph hissed, "All that you have to know now is that because of your stupidity, you shall die here."

"I may not be born in royalty, educated…" he said, panting heavily, glaring at Serph, "But I do know that she deserves better!!"

Serph froze.

His wife…deserved better.

She wasn't an animal that lived only so that she may entertain him. She was human…just like him. He suddenly felt a profound unpleasant feeling seating itself upon his already constricted chest.

'Enough foolishness!' the demon within him raged.

'You're being weak!'

That had done it.

He narrowed his eyes. Roland was nothing; he was no one. Why was he to listen to the desperate ramblings of a man hanging, clinging onto life by the very skin of his teeth?

He calmed himself and said nothing.

Well, the time had come.

He had no further need for him now. He had more important things to think about other than the mere wrinkles in his robes or the stains on his boots.

He had already found out what he sought to find out. There wasn't a need for Roland to remain alive any longer.

He turned from him and walked away.

Roland looked on after him, panting. His whole body ached…His head was bruised and was bleeding from the previous day and night's beatings…His lower half of the body felt numb…

He gritted his teeth; even if it hurt him, he would endure…He would endure…for her. She would hate to know that he had given up on life…even if death stared at him in the face.

Serph took out a pointed dagger from his robes and looked at it carefully. He turned back to Roland with a murderous glint in his silver pools, "In Flavius Adeodatus, there is a custom wherein a person who had brought shame into their family kills themselves…Did you know that…?"

Roland said nothing and he continued to glare at Serph.

Serph laughed, "Of course not…You do not know anything…" He walked over to him and continued, "They call it hara-kiri…There are two methods in which the shamed person does this…The most common is where they stab themselves…"

Serph narrowed his eyes slightly and plunged the deep dagger at Roland's side…on his belly. Roland groaned in pain but held his tongue.

He had to endure.

Serph frowned; Roland was well-trained. He was resistant to physical torture…Well, he was just going to have to take it up a notch, won't he?

He grabbed the dagger again and there twisted it, earning him a grimace on Roland's face. But still, he did not shout or yell…

Serph smirked within…Well, it would take more eh?

He grabbed the dagger and pulled it out from Roland, letting the blood ooze from the wound.

"The other method of committing suicide in their culture is called the seppuku…It is where they gut themselves…Making an incision across their bellies deep enough for the internal organs to 'leak out', so to speak…"

Again, with lightning speed, the dagger found itself buried within Roland's belly and there, Serph dragged the dagger across his stomach.

Roland clenched his hands into fists as tightly as he could as the pain steadily became more intense…! His whole body shook but he fought it with all his might…picturing his pink-haired lady within his mind, 'Argilla…'

His soul was suffering…It was…It was too much! He was literally being torn apart!!

Serph cackled evilly as he had heard what he had been waiting for. The pain must've been unbearable…

"A-argilla…!!"

He yelled her name at the top of his lungs. The pain was overwhelming his senses…The agony was unbearably…profound. He had endured for as long as he could…But he himself knew that this was the end…

The next few breaths that he would hence be taking would be his last…But it had all been worth it…He would gladly give his life if it meant that the queen shall live…It had been his duty after all, to protect her.

Dying for her would mean that he had fulfilled his duty…His life had meaning once more. No matter how brief he had been with her, he felt alive again…and most of all, he felt loved. She loved him; that was all that mattered.

She would live. And he had no doubt about it either. He had seen the king's eyes. He too loved Argilla…He would not harm her.

'Perhaps…One day…in another time, in a different place…we would meet…' he thought with only the purest of thoughts and feelings as he visualized her seraphic visage within the consciousness of his mind and heart.

It was all worth it. Knowing that she had shared his feelings…Even if loving her was wrong…he didn't regret it.

He was glad…He was free of the many sins that he had committed. He had been free of his cowardice pertaining to his feelings for Argilla…

But the most important thing was that, now, in the same test, he had succeeded. During the last test, he had failed…It had been his lover who had suffered the penalty of death…

He had never forgiven himself for that…

And neither did the gods…

But now, they had given him a second chance; the same test, at a different time, in a different place. But this time, he had been able to save the woman he loved…

And so, he was free…

Feeling the last ounce of life finally leave his body, he succumbed to the soft beckoning of eternal rest.

Serph took a step back, disgusted, as Roland's insides began to ooze out from the incision that he had made.

Serph watched with unfeeling eyes as his prisoner's intestines spewed forth from the aforesaid wound, dangling helplessly in midair from within his body.

He looked at his face and saw that Roland's eyes were closed and his body hung helplessly from the shackles.

He was dead.

He needed to speak to his wife.

His wife…she was human…just like him. But be that as it may, she was not like him. She wasn't a man; she was a woman…

'And as such, is a man's property.' he thought with a tone of arrogant finality, tenacity hanging on each of his syllables.

Well, that was that. He wordlessly left the cell.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat crushed the cup in his hands as the woman spoke to him.

"The Sanadan Prince…is skilled. He has inherited the name Raikiri…" she said, nodding.

"Raikiri…Lightning Edge…" Heat trailed off.

She nodded, "That's right."

Heat slammed his fist on the table, "Tell me what I need to know! Where is he!? Where is the damn rebel base?!"

The woman shook her head, "What difference would it make? If I told you…? You cannot act on your own…The moment you alone infiltrate the community, you would be found out and killed…And the king is not interested in finding mere rebels…"

Heat snarled; frustrated. She was right…

"You must convince the king to reconsider his priorities…"

Heat crossed his arms and laughed, "Do not tell me what to do woman." He then sneered and leaned towards her, "Why are you helping me anyway?"

"I have my reasons…milord…"

Heat raised an eyebrow, "What is it that you want?"

She shook her head, "It is something only the king can give me…"

Heat understood but he said nothing. He watched as she disappeared.

This foolish woman was smitten by the king…How utterly stupid. Heat held his tongue even if he was on the verge of laughing his head off.

She was really brain-dead. Serph would never love her…Oh no; not while Amadeus still lived…But even if she were to die, he doubted that Serph could ever learn to love this woman…

Why would he…?

There was nothing in her that was the least bit attractive. She was small and petite…And all appearances aside, she was a woman who valued nothing in life.

Heat was aware that she was a member of the Resistance…She was betraying the very people with whom she shared her food and water with…

She was the lowest scum of the earth.

Aa…but still, he had to be amazed at what she was willing to do to gain his friend's affections…But no matter; he wouldn't say anything.

She was the one who offered her services to him and he'd use that. Too bad…

Too bad for her. She was the only one losing out in this deal…But like he stated earlier, there was no way he'd let her know that.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo looked at his wife and noticed that she had a faraway look upon her face. She had been like this for the last few days…Of course, she tried to hide it, but…In moments such as this, when she believed herself to be in complete and utter solitude, the sea of emotions that had been thus far kept at bay, would rush onward, fighting its way to the forefront of her consciousness…

It was still relatively early in the morning. Usually, she would be by the waterfalls with her friends and Priya as he did work around the community.

He was surprised to find her at their home.

But he wasn't all that surprised to see the deep sadness imbedded onto her facial features. He thought for a moment, as he continued to appraise her silently from afar.

A smile then found its way to his lips. He had an idea of what might cheer her up. Granted, it was risky, but, he would brave any danger just as long as she was happy…

He leapt from the trees and there entered their quaint little tree-house, entering from the doors instead of the bedroom windows like he usually did.

He stalked up to her, his breathing steady and calm, his feet as light as a feather…He reached out to her…

"You used the door?" Sera asked as she turned around with a grin on her face, eyeing him carefully, ignoring his outstretched arm as she was fully aware of what it was he wanted to do.

Cielo shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Perhaps Sera would be more suited to carry the Raikiri title than he…Hm…

He could only speculate.

He returned her grin and scratched the back of his head, "Yes. I did. Just wanted to know what it was like to walk through them." he said playfully.

Sera chuckled and slowly stood up, clutching her belly with one hand while the other supported her back, "Cielo, why are you here? It's too early if you're thinking about lunch."

Cielo made a face, "That's not all I think about, you know?"

Sera chuckled again, "Aa…Well, I'm not going to have this conversation with you." she spoke lightly as she walked passed him, giggling along the way.

She really didn't want to. The last time that she and Cielo spoke about his mannerisms or his antics, he had been in total denial. He just wouldn't let up until she agreed with him. He presented nothing more than lame excuses to her though…

But still, for the sake of peace of mind, she wouldn't discuss anything of the sort with him again.

Cielo grinned; he knew she'd see it his way. There was just no way that she could win with him in an argument.

It was one of his most highly-prized skills. Diplomacy.

With his grin still in tact, he followed her into their living room where he found her on the chair, stroking her belly lightly.

He took a chair and sat right next to her and held her hand, "Sera." he said firmly.

She blinked; was something wrong? Did something happen?

Cielo didn't need to ask her what was wrong. He already knew. She missed her family; the one that she had left behind. But because she had been firm about what she had told him about her chosen path in life, she would never admit to feeling lonely from time to time…

And being the man he was…Being her husband, he would never ask her of that; he would never ask her to reveal her weakness to him so that he may "scold" her or tell her an "I-told-you-so" line.

No.

He'd leave it at that.

No matter how close two people were…no matter how passionate they were towards one another, there would always be a part of them that would forever be alone.

"I'm going to Arkanadara in a few days. Would you like to come?" he asked her sincerely.

He was right; there, in her silver eyes, he saw a flash of happiness.

She smiled at him, "I would love to Cielo. But, isn't it a bit dangerous?"

He shook his head, "No. I have some errands to do there anyway."

She looked at him firmly, "An informant?"

Cielo sighed as he stroked her hair, "Being with me isn't all about missions and killing Sera…No. I'm not going to meet an informant…I just have some errands to do."

"Like what?" she asked persistently, not liking where their conversation was heading.

He grinned; well, now that he thought about it, he really did have errands to do there. He touched her engorged belly once more and she followed his gaze as it shifted from being on her face and onto her swollen belly instead.

"What?" she asked, confused.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat, "We have to purchase all of the necessary items for the baby. You are due in a few more days…a week or so. We cannot delay any further. Within any moment, the war between the Resistance and Arkanadara could intensify to such a degree that we would be unprepared."

Sera looked at him with confusion still in her face and eyes, "But Cielo…We have all that we'll need…"

Cielo shook his head, "No; we don't. I don't want to have our baby sleep in a bed of straw…I want something more than that. I want it to have the best of what its parents could give." he finished with excitement, sincerity and love written all over his features.

Sera's heart melted once more…

She had fallen in love with a good man.

She let out a heartfelt laugh as she fought back her tears of joy within her eyes and sniffed, "O-of course. Yes. I would love to come with you. When will we go?"

Cielo's soul felt so at ease whenever he would hear her voice…He was happy that he was with her; he was happy that he had her…

But most of all, he was happy that he had made _her_ happy.

Sera took his hands in hers and squeezed them tightly; she was thankful to him…No doubt, he had seen the way she was looking out the window. She was happy that he had perceived it. But, what was even more so was that he was able to grant her wish without making her feel insulted…

He truly was as gentle as he was ferocious…

'Thank you Cielo…'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla opened her eyes and was met with a glaring light within the room. She moaned, irritated. It was late in the morning, she reckoned. She had slept in.

Suddenly, the warm and calm feeling that she had was interrupted as she recalled the previous night's events. She sat up abruptly, "Serph?!" she yelled worriedly, scanning the room left and right rapidly.

"I'm here."

She immediately turned her head to the source of the voice. It was her husband, sitting by the windowsill. Argilla wondered for a moment as to how he could keep his balance like that…Any false moves and he could fall to his death.

But she reckoned further that asking him about something as trivial as his balance wouldn't only upset him…Well, upset him further than he already was.

She immediately clutched the blanket to her chest as his eyes scanned through her body…He wasn't doing anything nor did he say anything, but it was his eyes that made the difference.

Whenever he would look at her the way he did now, with his silver eyes piercing her skin, boring holes into her face and body, it seemed as though he had gained the mythical third eye; Ajna. It seemed as though he peered into her very soul, snatching her heart and mind's secrets from her…

His eyes, the way they gazed at her at that moment, made her feel…naked.

She felt so utterly useless and worthless in his presence. She growled at that thought. He may be her husband and she may love him but she would preserve her dignity.

Serph regarded her calmly; he debated with himself of whether or not he should take it upon himself to tell her of Roland's fate…or simply wait for the news to reach her ears.

He chose the former.

It would be beneath him to lie to her or to conceal things such as that to her. It was just that, he didn't know if he wanted to speak with her at all.

What Roland had told him…made sense. While he hurt her and forced her to submit to him, Roland had wooed her with nothing but gentleness and kindness…and respect.

Yes. That was the key word.

Respect.

After all, it would only come down to one question and one question alone. Did he respect her? Did he think of her any more than what countless of men thought of their own wives?

He blinked.

No.

He didn't. He didn't respect her. He didn't think of her any more than what countless of men thought of their own wives.

Why?

'She's a woman. That's reason enough.' he thought pompously, arrogantly, as he appraised her weak form before his eyes…As she clutched the blanket, hiding her flesh from his peering eyes…it conveyed nothing but weakness in his eyes…And he didn't expect anything less or more; after all, she was a mere woman.

He may love her…but his love could only go so far. As he stated all those nights ago, love was accompanied with rules and laws. Man and woman could never be equal. She was made to serve him and to please him while he was made to provide and protect her and their children. That was all.

In terms of strength, there was no question on who would be the victor.

Strength was the only thing that was worthy of respect.

That was why…that was why he did not respect her. There was nothing to respect.

"Roland is dead." he stated calmly, his eyes leaving hers after a moment's gaze, only to gaze out of the window, letting the sun's rays hit his face.

Argilla's eyes widened as her heart suddenly felt heavy. Her little hands that clutched the blanket clutched it tighter still. She could feel her heart breaking as she pondered over his words.

Roland was dead…

She wanted to shout; she wanted to scream but she didn't.

She said nothing. She dared say nothing…

And so, all of her grief had remained within her mind and her bleeding heart…Roland was dead…Roland was dead…It was the only thing that she could comprehend at that moment.

She would no longer gaze upon his face…or hear his gruff but soothing voice…She had lost a friend…and much more.

And it had all been because of her.

Serph clenched his jaw as silence pervaded them both. He wanted her to say something…he wanted her to moan, to sob…to cry.

He wanted an excuse. He wanted any excuse that would justify him to hit her; to hurt her. Yes. He wanted to hurt her. He was silently daring her to defy him.

But his anticipation had been all for naught.

She had not said anything. She had not done anything. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw that her eyes were transfixed upon the black satin sheets.

Quelling his anger, he moved from the windowsill and walked towards her, eyeing instead one of the few things that was allowing him to keep her alive.

Their child.

Yes. He believed Roland. He believed that the child that she was carrying was indeed his. He smiled within; that child and his irritating and recalcitrant love for her were the two things that were keeping her alive…

"Your meal shall be served here." he told her gruffly before leaving the chambers.

Heat had wanted to discuss something with him. But he had put it off, postponing their discussion as he battled his turmoil.

Now, he earnestly felt better. Now, he deemed, it was time to face the world once more.

Seeing Serph finally gone, she finally released the feelings that she had thus far been holding in. She buried her face in her hands and there, burst into hot tears.

"Roland…Roland…!" she moaned painfully.

What had she been thinking?! It had been her fault! Everything had been because of her…!

'I could never forgive myself…' she told herself in sheer self-loathing.

'Never…'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna gazed at Gale lovingly as they held one another's hands as they waited for the women in front of them to speak.

It was a good day for Jenna.

She had learnt that King Shailendra had not harmed the queen and had only confined her. Well, that was good news.

And the other thing that had made this day perfect was that she had awakened within the warm arms of her husband, still feeling the afterglow of their lovemaking the other night.

At the present moment, they were waiting for the results.

They were both confident that now, surely, they had succeeded. They had been trying for weeks.

Their happy faces though, were shattered as they heard the old woman's hoarse voice as she shook her head, "The Princess is not with child."

Jenna's spine stiffened and felt cold sweat trickle down her back. That can't be…That couldn't be right…!

This was the fifth time that she had been told of her failed conception!

But she had taken all of the precautions that were needed. She had undergone all of the activities and all of the advice to ensure a successful union!

Her heart began to crumble as the feeling of restlessness began to seep in through her skin only to be imbedded onto her bones…

Gale held back a sigh of disappointment as he saw how Jenna's face fell at the announcement. He could see as clear as day the turmoil that plagued her.

He cleared his throat and stood, never letting go of her hand and looked at the old woman, "Alright. I thank you for your time. You may go."

The old woman nodded, bowed and left without further words.

Jenna growled as she furrowed her eyebrows together, saying nothing. Gale squeezed her hand, "You are not at fault Jenna." he stated calmly.

Jenna suddenly stood, her face snapping to its side to meet his gaze, "How can you say that?!" she hissed, glaring at him.

Gale continued to gaze at her calmly; she was in one of her moods again. Well, it would pass.

She let out a quivering breath, followed by a distressed facial expression, "I've done everything…" she sighed before walking away from him, snarling along the way.

Gale followed her and put both hands on both her shoulders, "No…You are not at fault for this Jenna. You are too stressed, still. Your sister's precarious situation is enough for you to fail to conceive."

Jenna stiffened at that…

Well, Gale's statements held water. But still, she couldn't help but feel that it had been her fault. Again…she felt inferior to her sister.

Argilla had successfully conceived immediately after she ceased taking those herbs. While she, after taking meticulous care of herself and had prepared carefully for a successful conception, still failed. Not once, not twice or thrice either.

No. It had transgressed all of that. It had transgressed all of what she had deemed "normal". And so, even if she desperately wanted to believe Gale's assumptions, she just couldn't…

Gale, feeling her distress and her utter distraught, held her tighter still, silently sharing in her feeling of powerlessness…

But he would never let her know it. She needed him to be her pillar of strength; to be her shield from the searing flames of despair.

But, seeing that he was alone within the premises of his own mind, he couldn't help but think it…

He felt disappointed…He felt as though he had lost his energy…But he should continue to persevere. He shouldn't lose hope.

After all, it hadn't been her fault…

Right?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**A/N:**

**Ajna: The sixth chakra. Is also known as the Shiva's "third eye" when activated or mastered. The person with the opened Ajna chakra pathway can have acute perception, clairvoyance and even psychic abilities. It is located at the forehead. **


	21. The Invisible Crack Stretches

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: LEMON, OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 21: The Invisible Crack Stretches**

"Heat, what did you want to speak to me about?" Serph asked as he crossed his arms, looking at his brother lazily.

Heat's red eyes burned with vigor, "Serph. What are we doing?"

"I'm sorry. What?" Serph asked with an arched eyebrow, not understanding Heat's questions.

Heat growled, "Why are we sitting on our asses and twiddling our thumbs? We're being too complacent!"

Serph tilted his chin upwards. Aa…Heat was right.

He turned his back on the redhead as he narrowed his eyes. Yes; they had been too complacent. Their country was at peace and their conquered provinces were all abiding…

Yet…he wasn't satisfied.

The warrior's spirit within him raged like a caged dragon waiting to be released. But of course, he held himself back as he had decided to start a family…He reasoned that there wasn't a need to wage war.

He turned back to Heat, "Don't tell me that you want to start a war with Radhakrishna just because you're bored Heat." he said lazily.

Heat gritted his teeth; Serph was missing the point.

"Why are we still letting the rebels go free Serph? Let us crush them!" he urged, balling his hand into a fist in front of him.

Serph nodded, "Aa…I've no problem with that." he said in congruence. He paused and then continued, "If only we could find them…" he trailed off disinterestedly.

Heat was beginning to lose his patience. Where was his friend who desired to feel the excitement of life at the face of death? Where was the man who coveted battles? Where was his brother who craved carnage?

"Had the queen tamed you this lamely?" he asked with sarcasm and poison lacing his words.

Serph turned around and as quick as a flash unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Heat's throat, "Would you care to test that theory Heat…?"

Heat said nothing but he smirked within. Serph had not changed after all. He was still this easy to provoke.

Serph, sensing his brother's submissiveness, withdrew the blade from its position and sheathed it once more; their eyes never leaving one another's, "Find them Heat. I want it done by the end of the week."

With those words, he left.

Heat smirked smugly; finally.

'Finally. Soon, I would find you.' he thought maliciously; his thoughts aimed at a certain man within the Resistance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla stared at the wall in front of her with dead and dull eyes. She had been staring at it since her servants had bathed her and dressed her.

She just didn't feel like doing anything…

She couldn't bring herself to hate Serph for what he had done. No; it was only natural for him to do what he had done. What she really couldn't accept was the fact that it had been her fault that Roland had died.

She sniffed as she remembered their times together…

He would always be there…pervading her always as she roamed the castle…or as she sat perfectly still as she played her koto.

He was a man who…cared for her…and saw her what who she really was. He wasn't like Serph who controlled and restrained her either.

With Roland, she could be herself.

What she liked most about him was that…even if he knew her affections for him, he did not use it to his advantage. He had just let it be…

He even urged her to halt her feelings. He really cared for her. She frowned; that was the reason why she really hated herself.

It had been she who had instigated the whole thing. It had been she who had asked him to tell her that he loved her…

Granted, that he did not speak much…but his actions spoke even louder than any of his words ever could. Whenever he was with her, she would always feel the warm light of protection around her.

That was more than enough.

When he did speak, however, it had always been concise and direct to the point. He said what he thought; no more, no less.

And now, because of her selfishness, she had not only lost him, but Serph as well. She could just plainly recall the glint of bloody murder within his steely silver orbs as he saw the two of them within each other's arms.

She had destroyed whatever relationship she had with Serph. Granted, she felt strongly for Roland, but it had been Serph whom she had chosen…

Why couldn't Serph understand that…? Well, she supposed that if she found him within another woman's arms, she wouldn't understand anything he would say either…

At the moment, the perspective of her repairing her relationship with Serph seemed bleak. She further frowned; her cheeks drooping as she furrowed her eyebrows. He had let her live solely for the reason that she was with child.

She doubted he would have though if she weren't.

'Serph…'

As if the Gods had heard her silent contemplation, her husband appeared in front of her. She looked at him before casting her face down.

"Roland has told me that I am the father of the child within you." he stated as a-matter-of-factly.

She nodded, "There had been no one…but you…" she said gently, slowly, her eyes not daring to meet his.

Serph wanted to smirk and he did, within. But he would not let her see that. He merely looked at her blandly, "Come with me." he told her with a firm and commanding voice.

She immediately rose from the chair and looked at him as if he grew two heads, "Go milord?"

He nodded, "The sun is cheerful today…and I suppose that you can use the time outside these dull four walls…It's unhealthy for the child." he said cheerfully.

Argilla froze as she looked upon his overly cheerful face. It was only a few hours prior that he had been last in their chambers…And if she could recall it correctly, and she could, his face was the epitome of sheer fury.

What she wanted to know was…What had elevated his mood to such an extent that he was willing to spend time with her…?

She, who had betrayed him?

He walked up to her and held out his hand, "Come. There is much that we should discuss."

Not wanting to anger him, she took his hand without hesitation.

Half an hour later, she found herself by a grassy field. She inhaled the cool air around her deeply…The scenery was picturesque…

And her heart felt at ease as she breathed in the air with the fragrance of wild flowers within. But still, she could not allow the thought or the feeling to linger.

She looked at her husband who stood beside her, "Serph…Why did you bring me here?"

He looked at the horizon, "Did you know, that we have the custom of keeping our burial sites a secret?"

She still didn't understand what it was he wanted to impart, but nonetheless, she let him continue.

He nodded, "This is where my mother and father are buried. Within these lands…"

Argilla followed his gaze; it was indeed a beautiful place. Lush greenery everywhere…a vast grassland.

"My mother…always loved my father. She had never considered being with anyone else…Even if he hurt her." he paused there, as his silver eyes narrowed a bit, "Of course, I hated my father for that but it was my mother who told me to respect him; to love him because I was made from his own flesh and blood…"

He shook his head, "She's the only person I really loved…"

Serph then turned to her, "Do you know why I'm telling you this?"

She shook her head and cast her face downwards, not daring to meet his steely gaze. Serph touched her chin and made her look back at him, "I'm telling you this because…I do not want my family with you to be as it was with me and my parents."

Argilla's eyes widened but said nothing. What was he saying?

"What I feel for you had not changed." he told her firmly, "Although I must admit that I wished it did. I wish…that I didn't love you. That way, I could have killed you a long time ago." he told her icily with a mock smile on his face.

He felt her shiver but still she said nothing.

He continued, "I want you to be happy…with me." he told her seriously, "I want my children to love their parents…and not grow up resenting them…" He tore his gaze from her and looked at the horizon once more, "Look at that…Nothing but greenery…My kingdom was once like that…Your country as well…"

"All had begun from nothing…After you and I had long passed from this world, it would be our children and their children after them who would inherit what I had built…But, if the ties between parent and child is weak…then…there would be nothing but greed…and carnage within them…and the country that I had fought long and hard to build and sustain would eventually collapse."

Argilla frowned; how can he speak of such things? Things such as love and compassion…when he had none?

He looked back at her with a silly grin on his face, "I want our children to have…what I don't have. I want them to possess things that I never had as a child."

Argilla couldn't believe it. It was all lies! Why was he doing this? To toy with her feelings? Because he knew that she wanted the same thing?

"What you had done deserved nothing but the punishment of death." he told her icily, his voice low and dangerous, his eyes deadly-fixed on hers.

"But I won't do that…because I love you." he spoke softly, his eyes mellowing down as he touched her face, cupping her cheeks affectionately, as he leaned in towards her.

She froze where she stood and slowly parted her lips. She could feel his breath on her lips and he whispered against her lips, "Be mine…"

She gulped but forced herself to be ever steadfast and whispered, "I am yours…"

He closed his eyes and drew his head back, "No. You are not. Even when you said that you loved me, your heart was divided between he and I." He opened his eyes again, "I ask you now, to be mine, both body and mind…heart and soul."

She looked down, "There is no one else…Serph."

At that moment, his anger flared up and he seized her arms tightly, "Then why?! Tell me why?!"

She winced as he grabbed her. She, nonetheless gazed at him bravely, "I knew…that he and I could never be. He knew it as well…that was why he was to leave my services that day Serph…" she told him, her eyes searching his.

"But…we wanted to settle our feelings forever before we parted…That's why…" she finished as she sobbed now.

Serph snarled angrily, "Why do you weep? Is it because that you prefer him!?"

She growled, "No!! Roland was a good man! A good man Serph!! While you…you are an animal…! But I still love you! I've fallen for a man who has no compassion for other human beings! I love you! I love only you! And…" she paused, shaking, and glared at him, "I abhor you for it!"

It was confusing to some…but made perfect sense to others…It had been completely unfathomable to Argilla how she had come to love her husband the way she did…But she just did. She knew full-well what sort of a man he was…

He was bloodthirsty, greedy…arrogant…

But despite that, she had learnt to see past all that…She believed that there was still some good in him…And she thought, as they spent all those times together that she had seen a glimpse of it…

And because of that, she had fallen deeper…

But now…she began to see him for what he was once more; lustful…filled with carnage…She began to hate herself; could she had been mistaken?

Had all light within his heart been overtaken by darkness? Was she too late? She hated him…she hated herself.

She hated him for making her feel the way she did. She hated herself for feeling what she felt.

Serph was happy though…She had admitted that she loved only him. Then…?

"And Roland?"

She continued to glare at him, "Roland…was the embodiment of all that I had dreamed of in a man." she stated boldly, "He was everything that you are not…!" she whispered, her voice coming out as a timid squeak as her eyes brimmed with tears, "I wanted to run away with him…But I just couldn't!!" she screamed, crying, "Because no matter what I did, I still chose you!! My foolish heart still chose you!! My soul screamed for you!!" she yelled angrily.

She hated herself…she had imprisoned herself. She did it to be with him…

She collapsed in his arms and he held her firmly. She cried in his arms, "I love you despite how grotesque and repulsive you are…! And I don't know why!" she sobbed uncontrollably.

Argilla felt disgusted. There she was, in the arms of her husband, the man she loved the most…But she felt dirty. How could she love someone who was so vile…?

But that wasn't what bothered her…

It had only been a few hours since she had known of Roland's death; she had mourned him…Yes…but what made her feel all the more dirty was the fact that she practically spat at his death and mocked his spirit as she proclaimed her love for Serph.

It had been as if she had moved on right from one man to another.

What was the difference between her and a whore then…?

There was no difference.

In the end, she knew. She realized it.

She was dirty…

And she liked it.

Serph frowned at her…quite surprised at her outburst. But all in all, he understood. He understood because he felt the same way.

There were times that he would have loved to snap her neck…to kill her or to make her suffer. But at other times, he would like nothing more than to hold her gently in his arms or to watch sunrises and sunsets with her…

And he just didn't know why.

Undoubtedly, she was crying now, within his arms, because she hated being in love with him. Because it went against every moral fiber within her being.

After all, how could a pure and chaste angel fall in love with a tainted and lustful demon?

That was why, he held her still…Slowly, he laid her on the soft grass, allowing her to catch her breath. He had been silent all the while. Soon, nothing was heard with the exception of the cool breeze…

He looked at the horizon again. The sun would be setting in another hour or two. They had best return to the castle. He looked back at his wife and saw that she had been exhausted and had cried herself to sleep.

He carried her and put her on her horse. A moment later, he joined her and made her lean back on his chest and held her tightly as he rode onwards…

All in all, he was happy…

No matter how confusing things were…They had hope…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gale sat alone at the War Room. He could not bear to look at Jenna at the moment. He sighed; all that he wanted was a family…

But it would seem that the gods had other plans…

He knew that it had not been a problem with him. No. He had impregnated quite a few women in his younger days. The problem was solely with Jenna.

He frowned; no…

That was not right. It wasn't a problem per se.

"She's just too stressed to conceive." he sighed; perhaps it was time to have her relocated.

Having her stay at the same castle as her sister was doing more harm than good.

She worried more for her sister rather than her own life. She constantly worried and feared for Amadeus…Not to mention that the place only reminded her of Princess Severina's death.

He sighed again.

"What's the matter? Didn't get enough from your wife?"

He narrowed his emerald eyes and turned around, seeing his brother, Heat. Gale's irritated look immediately dissipated as he gazed upon the unusual smiling face of the redhead, "What has happened?"

Heat chuckled, "Nothing."

"We're going to war."

Gale's eyes widened but he said nothing. A moment later, he spoke, "War? With Radhakrishna?"

Heat sighed, "Unfortunately no. I have been ordered to find the rebels and annihilate them."

Gale rolled his eyes, "We had been ordered that for months! But still there are no results!"

"Aa…but this is where you're wrong…" Heat spoke tauntingly, an eerie and twisted sort of cheerfulness within his face and voice, "As before, it hadn't been a priority…But now, it's at the top of our list…! Serph had authorized me to use whatever resources necessary to find those filthy scums!"

Gale said nothing, unfazed. So what? Vermin such as the rebels meant nothing to him. They were ragtag and weren't a state anyway. There was nothing to fear. The Arkanadaran army wouldn't even need to lift a finger to apprehend them.

So, why bother? For Gale, nothing had changed…But from the looks of Heat's behavior, the complete opposite could be said.

But Gale knew why.

Princess Severina.

Granted that Heat was normally hungry for battle, Gale knew that it wasn't that barbaric instinct that drove Heat's impetus to suddenly find the rebels. No. It had been because of his late wife.

She had joined the rebels…He probably wanted to know why. There were many questions about his late wife that only the rebels could answer.

That was why he was very eager to find them.

Well, as for him, he would do everything to make sure that the operation was a success. It was his job as a military strategist as well as his personal obligation as a friend and brother.

"When?"

Heat beamed and grinned evilly, "In a week. I had already started to assemble the army."

Gale shook his head, "Do not pull up the reserves."

Heat nodded, "Of course not. They'd know we're on the move. The strike force would have to be cohesive and quiet but large enough to contain them."

Gale nodded, "That's right. First, we need to know where they are."

Heat bared his teeth at his evil grin, "I have a way to find out."

"Good. Inform me as soon as it's known. We need that vital point in order to plan this carefully."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tell me where they are." Serph spoke softly.

The night had rolled in, and again he found himself within the presence of his informant; the woman who was his whore…Nothing more than a pawn to his game.

The woman shook her head, "I am here to strike a bargain."

"Name your price."

The woman was taken aback; the king was not flexing his muscles. He was actually entertaining her. Why?

"I want the crown." she stated plainly.

Serph wanted to burst out laughing at hearing such a ridiculous request. But he knew he must keep his calm. This despicable creature of a woman was the only link that they had to finding the Resistance.

The townspeople were probably very loyal to them as none of them had admitted to knowing the base's location. Not a single rebel had been caught either; it was either they were killed or were in hiding.

Because of this woman's information, the rebels' raids' had all been thwarted hence, they now lived in the defensive.

They were probably taking their time and planning their next move.

But still, getting back to the matter at hand, he had best played his cards right.

There was no way in hell that the king was going to find his way around this. Once he had promised, he was obliged to fulfill it. That was what she loved about him. He had never lied.

Her request was simple enough…

She was sure he would be able to accommodate her.

"I want to be your queen."

Serph nodded, "So you shall. I can give you whatever you desire, even the crown. Just tell me what I need to know."

She was skeptic though…

"What of the queen?" she asked spitefully.

"I could have her killed at any given time. Do not concern yourself with her." Serph replied calmly, leaning back on his chair, "Tell me where they are."

She smiled, "I'm glad that you've accepted me Serph…" she said affectionately as she walked over to him, sitting on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. She leaned in and there, kissed him…

Serph remained perfectly still, disgusted. He pushed her off of him, "Tell me or the bargain is void." he stated venomously as he stood, looking at her undignified stature on the floor.

The woman stood, "Are you lying to me Shailendra?" she asked icily, still quite skeptic that he accepted her offer so easily without mediation…

Serph narrowed his eyes, "I don't care. I need to find those rebels. No. I am not being untruthful."

She smiled, "I'm glad."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla awoke to find herself on their bed. She sat up carefully and looked around. The candles within the room had all been lit. The sun had long set and the night had rolled in.

She got off the bed, clutching her belly carefully.

Where was Serph?

What had happened?

Before she could ponder her silent question further, the doors to the room opened, revealing to her the smugly grinning face of her husband. He had a talent of doing that hasn't he?

But still, why was he grinning?

Knowing him, it was because of something twisted.

Serph walked in, feeling refreshed. Everything had gone smoothly today…First, he had killed Roland, he had fooled his informant, he had gained the location of the rebels…and most importantly, he had gained insight pertaining his wife's true feelings…

"_I am yours…" _

Yes…he could still remember her words…They were like melodious music and soothing voices in his ears.

He had considered executing more of her people for her act of betrayal but had decided against it. With the offensive going about against the rebels, he needed his country to be united.

It would only hurt him and their cause should he execute them. People craved for "equality" and "fair treatment". He laughed at that.

For the moment, he would give them that. The people needed to believe that the king was not their enemy, but their savior.

And besides, there wasn't a need to publicize the whole incident either. No one knew anyway; with the exception of Gale, Junia and Heat.

"Serph…"

He was roused from his thoughts as he heard her speak. He raised an eyebrow and turned away, walking over to the window.

Argilla felt a lump in her throat. Though he did not hurt her, it wouldn't mean that he wouldn't find another outlet for his pent-up frustration and anger…

And she could only guess that Roland wasn't enough…

'At this rate, he'd condemn more of my people!' she thought frantically.

"Serph…Please…"

He was beginning to feel irritated at her voice, "What?"

She forced herself not to crumble before his intense gaze. She stood there, in front of him with a dignified posture, her voice never faltering, "I beg of you…Do not punish my people for my crime."

Serph laughed, "Do not concern yourself with that, wife. I have not done anything…"

Argilla could have sworn that she heard him wrong…If he didn't…then…?

He looked at her sourly, his grin disappearing, "Believe me, I have not forgotten about your indiscretion. But as of now, I have more pertinent issues to address and hence I cannot waste my time in such trivial matters…"

Argilla raised an eyebrow; he was planning something…

"I've discovered where the rats are breeding…" he told her cryptically.

Rats…?

He laughed and there made for her…He felt as though he hadn't touched her in a long time…Hearing Roland's admittance that nothing physical had transpired between them only aroused his feelings of lust for his wife further…

She backed away from him as he steadily advanced towards her. She was lightly startled as the back of her knees hit the mattress, forcing her to sit.

Serph walked over to where she sat and there pressed his hands on her shoulders, motioning for her to lie on her back.

Once she complied, he completely undressed himself. He then came over to her again and there undressed her as well. He could feel her shiver in his touch and he chuckled, "Cold…?"

She shook her head.

Serph let his eyes meander over her nude body, still marveling at the sight of her swollen belly.

He was quite well aware of his wife's state…but he just couldn't help but feel the need, the want to make love to her.

Her confession today had warranted that she proved it…And what better way would it be for her to do that than submitting to his desires…?

He pulled her into a sitting position and there, threaded his hands on her pink hair as he leaned in, kissing her fully on the lips. She returned his kiss arduously, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, pulling him as close to her as possible…

His tongue intermingled with hers amorously…while she moaned helplessly against his persistent lips…

His hands then found her enlarged breasts and massaged them carefully…still relishing in their smooth feel…

'This is all mine…!' he thought possessively…Every part of her…belonged to him and him alone.

No man had ever seen her in such a fashion…and no man other than he would ever will.

His lips left hers as he dove for her neck…Argilla threw her head back and groaned as he bit her, hard.

"Serph…! Serph…" she moaned over and over again as his tongue, lips and hands drove her crazy and needy with desire…and lust…

His member twitched awake at her sounds…His blood furiously pumped through his veins and then down towards his manhood. His manhood twitched uncontrollably…and he gritted his teeth as he fought himself for control.

Feeling his frustration reach a new high, he squeezed her breasts and bit her jugular, tearing the skin and drawing blood.

She yelped out his name.

Aa…Didn't she know that her voice was driving him mad? Didn't she know that it was those sounds that she made that furthered his desire for her…?

Having enough of this game, he pulled back. He looked at her with a grin on his face and he whispered, "You are mine…Everything of you…I own."

She swallowed a lump in her throat as she beheld his drunken appearance…

Suddenly, she found herself gently pushed on her back once more. Serph then turned her to her left side and he chuckled, "Be still. This is most comfortable for you…seeing that you are in the state in which you are in."

She trusted him. And so, she said nothing.

He then touched her right leg and moved it forward, moving it away so that her core might be revealed to him from the side. He smirked as he saw that she was already wet…

Another factor that made him believe her…She wanted him. That much was obvious…

He positioned himself just before her with his legs on either side of her left one, the one on the bed, while his hand held the right leg. And so, being on his knees on the bed, her leg still on his hand, he entered her fluidly from the side. She yelped at the contact while he breathed comfortably, closing his eyes…She still felt quite tight against him…

Soon after, he began to move within her, holding himself back…It wasn't a secret that pregnant women needed gentle lovers…

Of course, he had never really been gentle with her…He didn't want to. But now, he just had to. The life of his unborn child depended on it.

Argilla pressed the side of her face further against the sheets, her hands clawing the blankets as Serph dove deeper within her still…

She was feeling nothing but bliss…He was gentle tonight. It wasn't what she expected. But nonetheless, she was grateful.

Serph fought with all of his willpower to overcome the alluring caress of the desire for him to set a barrage of frantic thrusts within her.

He went to and fro from her in a deadly slow pace. His manhood, although buried deep within her, screamed at him for fulfillment. But his hands were tied. This was the best he could do at the moment.

After what seemed to be an eternity of thrusts, groans and moans, nirvana had finally arrived to claim the two lovers…

And they accepted.

Serph released his seed in her in a hot fury while she had her walls cling onto his member tightly…possessively.

Closing his eyes to catch his breath, he slowly withdrew from her. He was disappointed though.

His manhood was still quite awake.

Withdrawing from her completely, he stood to appraise her tired and sweaty body.

Argilla raised her head from the bed and sat up. She stole a glance at his member and saw it twitch attentively. She knew that he was far from exhausted…

She slowly stood and he raised his eyebrow, "You should get some rest." he told her firmly; his voice low and husky.

She shook her head and made her way towards him, stopping right in front of him and knelt down. Serph looked down at her and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as he felt her mouth on his manhood.

He sucked in a sharp intake of air as she moved to and fro from his member, her tongue caressing his sensitive flesh gently yet firmly. Her lips latched themselves around his manhood tightly.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he felt the seeds of pleasure budding and growing within his body. Heat began to reign his body…and he felt warm all over. Sweat began to form on their skin once more…

He opened his eyes suddenly. He was about to…

He gripped her head tightly and pulled her from him. Without further words, he grabbed her and pulled her to her feet and turned her around. He forced her to be on her knees, her palms on the bed and there, without warning, he entered her from behind.

Argilla squealed, "Oh God…!"

Serph groaned and there held himself back from coming too soon. He wanted to relish in this feeling. This feeling of absolute warmth…and love…

He moved within her firmly, yet gently…He had not forgotten…He had to be as gentle as he could.

Then, like a passing daydream…he was gone. She was gone.

He growled as again, he spilled his seed within her.

Seeing that she was about to collapse, he quickly recovered her in his arms and deposited her on their bed gently. He stood and gathered her robes once more, pulling her into a sitting position, draping it over her shoulders.

She looked at him questioningly, "Serph…?"

He looked back at her nonchalantly, "You'd be cold. It's not advisable…"

She shook her head, "That's not what I meant…"

He raised an eyebrow and she continued, "That's not all that I meant." She sighed as she paused, "How can you be so calm…?"

"Hm…?"

"You…you've killed a man today…and yet…you made love to me…so gently…" she whispered in disbelief.

Serph grinned at her, baring his teeth, "Roland wasn't just a man Argilla. He was my elusive rival for your affections. Killing him was almost as gratifying as making love to you…"

Argilla's eyes widened but said nothing.

He chuckled, "Yes…seeing him die before my eyes…is a memory that I would treasure for years to come. Knowing that he died slowly and painfully the way he did…It felt so good…Almost as if I were making love with you…"

He chuckled as he paused, and then continued, "Almost…But not quite the best feeling."

He leaned in closer to her and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips, "There's nothing better than making you mine at night…" he whispered seductively.

Argilla glared at him, feeling her anger return and turned away, feeling sickened at his twisted and macabre justification for his actions.

It was sickening to know how he compared killing someone, committing cold-blooded murder, to making love!

There wasn't a doubt about it. Her husband…was a sick man.

But…what was more sickening and disturbing of all…was that…

Despite this knowledge…she still loved him.

She frowned, cursing herself; she was still hopelessly in love with a sick man. What did that make her? A very sick woman.

"And what about you my darling wife?" he asked, sneering, "What are you doing mourning him in the morning, mourning your _lost_ _love_ and then making love to me now…?" he asked, scowling, his chin tilted upwards in a condescending look.

He was right…

What was she doing…?

But it mattered not.

"What have you done with the body…?" she asked lowly. She had wanted to see Roland…for one last time. She had wanted to say goodbye…She had wanted to say…that she was sorry.

Serph moved behind her and embraced her from there, his chin resting on her shoulder, "You'll know in the morning." he spoke convivially.

A cold shiver ran down her spine as she heard him speak. He was truly a repulsive man…He was the complete opposite of Roland. Roland was gentle and honorable…while Serph was rough and sly…

He then kissed her cheek, "You had made me the happiest once more this night…I thank you…I thank you that despite your disgust for me, I am still the one in your heart…"

He turned her around and looked deeply into her eyes, "Now…it'll just be me in there…won't it?"

Argilla could feel herself get lost in his silver eyes, "Serph…"

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, making her forget all about Roland. Minutes later, he pulled back with a grin on his face, "I want us to be a family Argilla…A happy one. Fulfill my dream…"

She blinked and turned away; their conversation was rapidly taking a macabre turn.

"Rats…Serph?" she asked, distracting him. The Serph that she had just made love to, seemed different. This Serph was…morbid…while the first one she met was arrogant and sarcastic. She would take the latter any day.

Serph snapped out of his train of thought, "Yes. The Resistance. We'll have them soon enough."

Argilla nodded; so that was what he meant.

He chuckled, "Do not be concerned with them Argilla. You just focus on being my wife and lover…That's all you're good for anyway."

Her heart felt constricted that she couldn't breathe as he spoke his cruel words. But still, she held her tongue.

He motioned for her to lie back down on the bed. A moment later, she found a warm blanket on her and his voice on her ear, lulling her to sleep.

"Pleasant dreams my love…" he whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat cackled, "Ilvika Forest…aah…!"

Gale narrowed his eyes, "Aah…It is not such a huge forest…So, it is here…" he pointed on the map, on the western part of the thick forest near the waterfalls, "Then…we should attack them from the three directions…North, South and West. That would drive them to escape from the East, in which the main force would be waiting…"

Heat grumbled as he crossed his arms, "What for!? Burn the entire forest to the ground!"

"Like rats out of their den?" came a voice from behind them.

The two turned and saw the other member of their triumvirate. It had been late in the night when the three had decided to hold a meeting.

"Serph." Gale said, bowing. Heat did the same and grinned at his friend, "You read my mind."

Gale touched his forehead as he thought for a moment, his eyes never leaving the map. Then, a moment later, he broke the thin line of silence, "Yes. Orchestrating a fire would be advantageous for us…It would be like flushing rats out of their den…The keyword in this operation is 'orchestrate'."

He paused again, discarding his previous plan. Well, not discarding it, but, refining it.

"It would mean that a small force would ignite flames here, around the base of the Resistance, backed by two platoons on the respective directions, namely, at the northern, southern and western sides. The fires on the eastern side however, would be the least fortified. The rebels would have no choice but to flee their base to the east…in which our forces would be lying in wait…outside the forest."

Serph cackled, "Aa Gale…you never cease to amaze me."

Gale looked at him stoically, nodding before resuming his talk, "The fires must be started in the dead of the night. No one is to know. It would be prudent if we are to deploy the members of the Sanada Clan in our army to start the fires and take out rebel sentries. They are the best suited for this job."

Heat's blood boiled at the sound of the name "Sanada" but remained calm.

His rebel would be there. He would find him. Being the best skilled, he would live through the ambush and would most likely meet him at the battlefield.

And that moment would be his most awaited…

Serph crossed his arms, "When will this occur? The following week?"

Heat nodded, "Six days."

Serph nodded and turned to Gale, "Anything else?"

Gale shook his head, "That is all…unless there is more information that we need and there is new information that had just come in."

Serph blinked, "As yet, no. I've just been informed that the rebels are planning their next move as well. They are still on the defensive. They are disoriented due to the fact that we have evaded them effectively and had thwarted their plans."

He laughed as he paused, "They are aware of a filthy sewer rat amongst their midst and are doing whatever it takes to catch it…"

Heat grinned, "Perfect."

Gale concurred, "Indeed."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun was bright and sunny the next day.

Sera held with her a basket filled with vegetables, making her way through their small town.

"Sera, you know you shouldn't be carrying that much load! You have to be careful!" a woman's voice said from beside her.

Sera turned and smiled, "Good morning Priya! Oh, and don't worry about me! This is nothing!" she finished giggling, "Besides, I want to make soup today…a special one from my country. I want Cielo to taste it."

Priya laughed, "That's good! You're getting better at this I bet."

Sera blushed, "I've been…practicing…" she trailed off cryptically.

Of course she had been practicing! That was why Cielo had to put out fire after fire in their kitchen for days on end.

She had burnt quite a lot of their utensils…

But she justified that she had just been "practicing". Just like when she was practicing her archery. There was no harm in missing the targets in the beginning.

So there.

She was roused from her thoughts as she felt a tug at her basket. It was Priya.

"Let me carry that for you Sera."

She blushed, "Ooh! Please! I'll do that! I can handle it!"

Priya laughed and firmly held the basket as they walked, "It's alright. I don't want you to miscarry your child because of this Sera. Besides, I'm going that way as well anyway."

Sera nodded, "Alright. Thank you for your assistance."

"So, what's new with you?" asked Priya brightly.

Sera giggled, "Oh! Didn't I tell you! Cielo is taking me to Arkanadara!"

Priya stopped and peered at her companion questioningly, "But Sera…isn't that place dangerous?"

Sera nodded, "Yes…I've considered that…but…It would just be like Angara anyway. No one knows that I'm still alive. No one would be looking at me."

Priya thought about for a while and then, finally, she nodded, "I suppose so." The two resumed their walk, "But…why would you want to go? You're just asking for trouble if you go there without a valid reason…!"

Sera pursed her lips together and licked them, deep in thought. She then turned to Priya after a moment's silent deliberation, "I…I don't really know…I suppose…I miss that place. If…If I go there…even if just for a while, there's a chance that I might see my sisters again…"

Priya's eyes softened and draped a warm hand on her shoulder, giving her an equally warm smile, "I'm sure you will…" she paused, and then continued, "What about…him?"

Him?

Sera knew of whom Priya spoke.

Heat.

Sera swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked her eyes, "Ah…Heat…Well…aah…No. I mean, I'm married now…I…I don't think about him anymore…"

Priya arched an eyebrow, noticing how her friend quite stammered her words. But she understood though and not questioned any further. One's first love…was difficult to forget…No matter how far one had moved on within his or her life, a secluded, hidden part of his or her heart would always be for that first love…Forever.

"So, when do you plan to go?" Priya asked, rousing Sera from her apparent daze.

Sera sighed, "In a few days…I'm not sure yet…Cielo is still arranging it. Hm…so, how is that situation with you 'mystery man' coming along?" Sera asked playfully.

Priya blushed and held the basket closer to her chest, "Well… I told him that I love him…

He said that…he just needed more time…"

Sera smiled tightly, "Well, just give it to him Priya. I'm sure he'll come around."

The girl smiled at her, "Thank you for your concern Sera…I really appreciate it."

Sera smiled as she stopped, "Don't mention it Priya. Well, here's my stop. Thanks again Priya."

Priya handed Sera the basket and waved, "Take care Sera! I'll see you in a little while!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna stared at the performing dancers in front of her with enthusiasm that one would have when watching paint dry.

Her thoughts were elsewhere.

She had awoken to find Gale gone.

He had come back a few hours later, late in the morning, telling her that he had urgent business to attend to and hence, cannot spend time with her.

She understood though.

He held an important post within the kingdom.

Of course, there would be other issues that would require his attention…

'Then why don't I believe it…?' she asked herself as she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

She sighed; she just couldn't help but feel insecure once more. She frowned; she was happy for her sister…She was happy that she had everything going for her.

She had heard from Gale earlier that morning that the king and her sister were on better terms. That was a relief.

She was happy that Argilla was still successfully carrying her child.

This was where she frowned; all the luck seemed to befall her sister. Argilla was with child while she was not.

Argilla didn't even try and she succeeded while she tried and tried, but to no avail. It had always been Argilla who had been auspiciously lucky.

Jenna was happy for her sister that she had been thus far successful in her life…But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel envious.

Yes.

She was envious of Argilla. She didn't even have to lift a finger for things to happen to her. She knew that she should be happy for her, or even a bit worried for her safety, considering her crime and her predisposition with the king…

But at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to feel those things…

All that she felt at the moment was pure envy…and she just couldn't help it, despite the knowledge that it was wrong for her to feel so.

She then remembered her talk with Gale about gods…

She believed in gods as well…That was why she couldn't help but question them.

'Is this another test in my life? A test of faith? Or a test of my patience?' she thought, growling, seething angrily.

It just wasn't fair. But then again, nothing in life was fair. If she was to speak of unfairness, she would have said that it wasn't fair that she hadn't been born first to inherit the crown. It wasn't fair that their father had died. It wasn't fair that their country had fallen so easily. It wasn't fair that she had been given to Gale as if she were some exotic trinket.

Hell, it wasn't fair that women were owned!

Where would it end?!

Where?!

"It would never end…" she said to herself, shaking her head.

That was the reason why…she must stop her idle banter and focus on the problem ahead.

Problem?

Gale.

He was her problem at the moment. She didn't want him to feel that she was mediocre as a woman…for if he did…

She didn't want to finish that sentence…

She just wanted to have what he desired. He wanted a family…She did as well. But still, he had told her that the problem was stress…

"Just like what I'm having right now…" she said to herself, sighing.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to smile, thinking optimistically, "I'll just have to try again. There's no rush. Gale and I would have a family when things are more stable."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla took a deep breath and approached Serph, "Serph."

He turned to her, "What is it Argilla? Would you like to explore the gardens? They've been improved with accordance to your specifications." he said cheerfully.

Argilla blinked; the Serph that she was facing now was completely different from the one she had been with the previous night…

Frankly, she didn't know who the real one was and which one was the impostor…

Or was it that they were both him?

She had told him months prior that she wanted the entire garden remodeled so that it resembled those that they had at Flavius Adeodatus. To her surprise, he had allowed her to do as she wished…

And now, he was as cheerful as before, as if nothing had happened…

Why?

"Why don't you go there and inspect it hm?" he asked her.

She blinked, "Are you sending me away milord?"

It was Serph's turn to be taken aback, "Send you away? Argilla, no. I am merely telling you…that you are free to do what you want once more. I am restoring your power."

Argilla narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

Serph's smile vanished, "Three reasons. One. It is unhealthy for my child if you were to remain within our chambers all day. Two. You told me that you need to see what had happened to Roland's corpse, am I right? Then, this is your chance." he said icily.

"Finally, I have other matters to attend do, hence, I cannot come with you. I would be sending female servants with you. Now, if that's all," he said, walking up to her, tilting her chin upwards, "then, I bid you farewell for now." And with that, he kissed her chastely on the lips and turned away, leaving her alone.

She frowned; but like he said, this was her chance to say goodbye…

"Roland…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	22. Interwoven Fates

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. I do not own the song "Prayer". It belongs to ATLUS USA.**

**WARNING: LEMON, OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 22: Interwoven Fates**

Argilla descended the dungeons with the hope of speaking with the guard in charge there. She had been told that the body was no longer in their possession.

At that moment, a ghastly feeling crept over her spine as her mind wandered, feeding her with morbid pictures and images of what might have happened to Roland's corpse.

She narrowed her eyes, "Where is it?!" she asked in a low growl.

The guard bowed apologetically, "I've heard talk…"

"What sort of talk?" she prodded, becoming steadily irritated as the second went by.

"That he is by the gates of the castle…"

Argilla paled at that. Serph…displayed his body? How come she did not see it the other day? She cursed herself; she had fainted after her time with Serph on the hill the other day…

She couldn't have seen it.

Feeling her heart pound wildly, she immediately relieved herself of the filthy stench that was plaguing her olfactory nerves as she stood within the subterranean world of the dungeons.

She, followed by her faceless and mindless servants, made her way hastily through the castle's halls and finally, out of the castle.

Her heart raced uncontrollably at the anticipation…Her eyes scanned left and right and yet she found no trace of the body…

She stepped forward, letting her sandal-clad dainty foot touch the soil. No. Still no sign of it. She frowned. She made to turn back around when suddenly, she felt something drop on her hand.

Her eyes immediately flew to the aforesaid hand and there, she saw…

Her pink eyes widened; it was a crimson stain.

She snapped her head up and looked above her.

Her heart stopped.

There, by the threshold of the thick oak wood doorframe of the palace, at the top, by the ceiling hung Roland's severed head.

Argilla's hands flew to her mouth at the morbid discovery.

"Roland…" she breathed out desperately, her voice a mere whisper. Her eyes began to brim with tears as she saw what had become of her guard…her friend…her special person…

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

At that moment, she felt her knees buckle together, her strength leaving her body. Her attendants immediately came to her side, clutching her by the arms, letting her get back on her feet.

She couldn't take it any longer…She had to leave…

And so, she turned her heels and walked away, slowly, almost in a limping fashion as she clutched her belly.

'He has no honor!! No honor!' she screamed mentally, her tears continuing to flow freely from her eyes.

At that moment, she felt the flames of her hatred for her husband be rekindled. She had hoped that they would move on forward with their lives in a more peaceful manner…But she guessed that she had been wrong…

Serph could never go one step in his life without having carnage in any way or form…

She took sharp intakes of breaths as she continued to walk away from the grotesque scene.

'He's not a man!' she screamed within.

She gritted her teeth as she felt a sharp pain in her back. She saw black.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla opened her eyes groggily. She made to sit up when a firm hand pressed her back on the bed, "You shouldn't get up. You need your rest." a gentle male voice said.

Argilla squinted her eyes to make out the silhouette in front of her. She blinked and saw that it was her husband, "Serph…What happened?" she asked groggily, quite disoriented.

He frowned, "I was hoping that you could tell me that. According to your attendants, you collapsed in the main hall…I've summoned the physicians."

Her eyes immediately flew to her stomach, "My child…!"

"Is fine…" he finished for her, draping his hand over hers, "The child is fine, although the physicians stated that any more of that fainting would dislodge it from you and it would die." he told her in a scolding fashion.

She sighed in relief; she had thought for a second there, that her little accident would've resulted in the premature demise of her child.

She closed her eyes as she remembered the reason why she had fainted in the first place. She glared at him and he gave her an innocent look as he pouted childishly, "What did I do now?"

She opened her mouth to speak when they heard a knock on the door. Serph stood, "Who is it?"

"It is I…Junia! I wish to see my sister!" came Jenna's muffled voice from behind the door.

Serph grinned at Argilla, "Well, I'm glad that your relationship with Junia is as strong as ever…You two are the only ones left…It is best that you bond closer together."

Argilla frowned, "And what would My King know of such matters?" she asked spitefully.

Serph laughed, shaking his head, "You are not blind Argilla…nor are you daft. You know the answer to that." He sat back down and caressed her cheek, "I shall return shortly, after your talk with Junia. Get some rest. It's still in the afternoon, you can still move about the castle if you wish."

Before she could respond, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before leaving altogether.

Argilla frowned and focused on the satin sheets on her instead. She understood what he meant. He meant his relationship with Gale and Heat. The three of them were practically blood brothers and they had stuck with each other their whole lives…

He was human after all…

He would never admit it, but, he did need his brothers. He did. Without them, he could never have achieved such power that he now possessed…That was why he was advising her to keep up her relationship with Jenna…

She couldn't ponder about it any further though as she felt weight sink on the bed, "Argilla…Are you alright? I came as soon as I heard…What happened?"

Argilla chuckled, "Slow down Jenna…Yes…I am fine. Well…as per what happened…Ah, I just saw something I didn't want to see…I had a fainting spell. That was all."

Jenna frowned, "And the child?"

"Thank goodness, my child is unharmed…"

Jenna felt the irritating jab of jealousy as she heard her sister's optimistic words and her convivial laugh.

She was quite aware that those "fainting" spells could dislodge the child from her womb, expelling it prematurely…

But again, luck, and the gods, had been on her sister's side.

Argilla had not miscarried and she and the child were both unharmed. They had escaped a narrow death…and she had done so without even realizing it.

While she on the other hand…

'Forget it.' she thought, shaking such ill thoughts from her mind.

She held Argilla's hand and stroked it gently, "Do you want to talk about it…?"

Argilla sighed, "Very well." She paused, and then continued, "I had seen Roland's…head hanging by the castle doors…" she shut her eyes tightly, "Serph had probably had his other parts of the body torn off as well…"

"To be displayed all over the castle or the town." Jenna finished, her voice as stoic as ever.

Argilla looked into her silver eyes, widening a bit, "You've…seen…them?"

She shook her head, "Fortunately, no. I had just come to know that as part of Arkanadara's custom for fallen adversaries…They usually did it against a fallen worthy and powerful adversary…"

Argilla frowned; of course.

Serph did say that he considered Roland as his rival…for her affections. It all made sense now…But still, it was an act that sickened her to no end.

"I hate him…" she told Jenna with a low voice.

"But you love him."

She sighed, "Yes."

Jenna looked at her sympathetically; perhaps she had been mistaken to think ill of her after all…Perhaps her life hadn't been all that successful…Perhaps she had not been favored by the gods either.

Jenna took a deep breath and released it, "You can never hope to change him Argilla…That's why you hate him; that's why you hate yourself."

Argilla's eyes widened, "What?!"

Jenna glared at her, "Let me finish sister."

"…"

"Love him for who or what he is sister. Do not try to change him…Because he never will change. Accept him, accept his faults, no matter how disturbing or how repulsive…It is the only way in which you would be able to find peace…If you keep thinking of the past, of what foul atrocities he has done, then, how can you hold his hand and brave a future together…?"

"…"

"You cannot…Then, how will you two raise your children…? How can you give to them love and trust when you have none for your significant other?" She sighed, paused, and then continued, "He did that to Roland because of what you had done to him. It is his way of retribution that is granted by their laws…You cannot persecute him for things that you consider inhumane…Their world is different from the one we lived in."

"He does love you…No matter how twisted his definition of the word 'love' is. You can never change him Argilla…but perhaps, you can make him into a better person…"

"There is a difference sister, between changing and refining." Jenna smiled and kissed her sister's cheek and stood, "Good luck Argilla."

Argilla sat there, completely dumfounded at what she had just heard…Jenna…she was wise beyond her years…

"Thank you…Jenna."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The Sanadan Prince will be in Arkanadara in a few days."

Heat's heart stopped and he grinned and then laughed, "Is he crazy!? What would he be doing here?"

He then narrowed his eyes, "Or is it that you're lying to me?"

The woman laughed, "You can believe whatever you want milord…But…I am telling you the truth. He would be here…In the towns…with his wife."

Heat's blood boiled, "His wife?"

She nodded.

Heat frowned, "He had Severina replaced." he stated nonchalantly.

"…"

He scowled, "That scoundrel…"

"Well, no matter…he'll be here. That's all I need to know. But when exactly will he be here?"

The woman laughed, "Fate must be a comedian milord for the Sanadan prince and his wife are to be here on the day of your attack at Ilvika forest…"

Heat cackled, "So it would seem…"

But still, it would be a bit difficult to search for a blue-haired man and his wife…

The woman laughed as she read his concern, "Red Dragon, the Sanadan prince will be with his expecting wife…carrying the cradle for the unborn child."

"How do you know all this?"

She chuckled, "I am a woman milord…I know what a woman like his wife would be doing at Arkanadara. She wants to prepare for her birthing…"

He paused, crossing his arms, "Why did you tell me this?"

She smiled, "It had been a bargain milord. You had convinced the king and thus, I am telling you what you needed the most…There is no harm in helping you milord. That's all."

Heat raised an eyebrow; Serph made a pact with this woman? But she only wanted one thing…How could Serph had consented to that?

'The answer is a simple 'no'.' he thought sourly. If he knew his friend, he'd have something up his sleeves…

But what?

Serph had always been known for his unscrupulous truthfulness. Once he had given his word, there was no going back…

That was why he was curious as to what kind of pact he made with this woman. But he doubted Serph would tell him. So, the best course of actions would be to let the events simply unfold.

"Alright." he nodded in congruence.

The woman bowed and there, disappeared into the shadows.

Heat smirked as his mind drifted elsewhere…He would see his Raikiri. He would see the blue-haired Sanadan man again.

He wouldn't be difficult to spot. A man with his wife.

'Too easy…'

But too bad. He would have to miss the offensive. Well, he had best tell Serph and Gale.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla waited for Serph to come back. She had been waiting for hours now. The evening meal had been served within the room.

She had thought that Serph had given her, her power back…but it would seem that he had other plans.

But no matter.

It wasn't what she wanted to speak to him about.

She sighed and continued to read the book in her hands but her mind wandered. She had thought a lot about what Jenna had told her only hours before…

She was right though. It would be foolhardy for her to think that she could ever change a man…much more her husband.

She frowned; accept him for who and what he was unconditionally…

Perhaps Jenna was right…

It was just that, it was a difficult thing to do. It was a daunting task that thus far seemed insurmountable…And at that moment, she began to worry…

Would her relationship with Serph forever remain as a mixture of love and hatred? She didn't want that; and from what she had learnt from him, neither did he…

He wanted a family just as she had wanted one. Yes; she coveted to have children of her own with a husband that she loved dearly…

But even that, seemed complicated…

Before she could contemplate her thoughts any further, the thick doors of their chambers opened and there, walked in her husband.

She stood and bowed, "My Lord…"

He chuckled, "Don't do that…It's just me."

She nodded and there, the questions that she had in her head began to resurface, "Serph…"

He smirked, "Did you get to see the corpse?"

At the sound of his question, Argilla's disgust and anger began to seep within her skin, and down within her very bones.

She frowned, "You…you despicable…repugnant…reprobate!" she finished in a yell, her hands clutching her belly.

Serph laughed as he walked over to her. He then took a chair and sat down, crossing his legs, "I'm the despicable repugnant reprobate, am I dear wife?"

Argilla's heart raced as her anger began to rise as she continued to appraise his nonchalant and unfazed countenance. Didn't he think that her words were meaningful enough to ponder over and give the appropriate reaction to?

Serph chuckled again as he brought his face to rest on his palm, his elbow atop the armrest of the aforesaid chair, gazing at his wife smugly, "If I am indeed what you say I am, then, what would you say to the treacherous act that you had committed? Hm…?"

"…"

"Aaah…silence." he chuckled again and continued, "And to think that you had promised me that you loved only me…but you had openly deceived me. I had given you everything…and yet, not only did you deceive me, but you had decided to carry out your foul and blasphemous act within our very own chambers…" he trailed off with a deadly and dangerous calm that he was known for.

Argilla stiffened but nonetheless said nothing.

He was right…

Serph saw the flash of guilt and remorse in her eyes and he knew…that he had won. She believed his words to be true…And why shouldn't she…? They _were_ truthful.

He stood up and grasped her chin firmly, looking into her eyes deeply, "You see Argilla, you are as despicable, as repugnant and as much of a reprobate as I…" he stated boldly, his smile long gone, replaced with a menacing look.

He withdrew his hand and smirked once more, "You saw him. Wait…" he paused as he laughed, "That isn't technically correct…I should have said that you saw 'a part' of him, eh?"

She tore her gaze from his and glared at the floor, saying nothing. Serph's grin widened, "Well…do not think me to be evil Argilla. I had only done that as a punishment to him…And seeing as your act had been in the degree of malice as it had been, it openly justified that I kill Roland in such a fashion…It is just fair retribution. Nothing more."

"And you seeing him there is merely our customs." he finished truthfully.

She turned back to him with tears in her eyes, but nonetheless, glared at him, "Your customs are barbaric…! Just like you!"

He smirked evilly, "Be that as it may…but it is this barbarian whom you love…Is it not?"

Her pink eyes flashed dangerously, "Do not dare to use my affections for you as your leverage for argument Serph!"

"I can use whatever I want for my leverage for an argument Argilla. It is you who cannot." he told her as-a-matter-of-factly.

She narrowed her eyes into slits, "When will you remove him from there and give him a proper burial?" she asked in a low tone.

He shrugged his shoulders, "In a week."

"A week…?" she asked, her voice coming out as a quaint mouse's squeak. He nodded, "Yes; a week."

Argilla's throat felt very dry, "You…you are disgusting…"

He shrugged his shoulders, used to her words for 'insults', "Whatever you say Argilla…whatever you say."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The days and nights had gone by…and slowly, but surely, the faint hope within Jenna's chest began to fade within each passing day.

She had not said anything but she could feel the subtle little changes that Gale seemed to be exhibiting…

He had…grown…colder.

He would still care for her and speak to her…But at night, when they would lay together within their bed, he would either fall asleep almost instantaneously…or pretend to…

'Just so that he wouldn't…touch me…' she thought with a choke.

She had told no one of her problem…Not even Argilla. Argilla had enough of her own problems to deal with…That was why both women took it upon themselves to converse on nothing but happy memories rather than painful realities when they were together…

Jenna gritted her teeth as she shut her eyes tightly, clenching her hands into fists. She didn't want to say it…but it would seem that her marriage was failing…

She held her tears back.

But she sobbed anyway… She hated herself right there…She was exhibiting nothing but weakness. The old her would never have stood for such ludicrous feelings such as this…

'I have not changed!' she yelled to herself, 'I am not weak…!'

But as soon as she had thought of that thought did more of her tears come, and flowed freely out of her eyes.

"Jenna…?"

She froze and immediately blinked her tears away, turning to the source of the voice. It was Gale. She forced herself to stand upon wobbly legs and pasted an insincere smile on her face, "Gale…I thought you were with His Majesty and the general?"

He nodded, "I was…We had just adjourned our meeting…But, forget about that." He walked over to her and inspected her face closely, looking from left to right, "What's going on? Why were you sobbing?"

She cast her face down and shook her head, "It's nothing milord…Female problems…"

Gale raised an eyebrow and tilted her face back up to meet his, "Is it about Princess Severina…?"

Jenna shook her head, "I believe that Sera is at peace Gale. She was a good person…"

Gale believed her, "Then…?"

Jenna turned away and walked away from him, calming herself, "How goes the strategy for the assault?"

They only had two more days until the assault…And with each passing moment, the designated day drew even nearer…

Gale frowned; she was doing it again…He walked over to where she was and spoke, "It's done. It goes well. The preparations are almost complete." His hands then found her shoulders and felt her shaking like a leaf.

Now, his worry was roused once more.

"You are eluding my questions Jenna." he stated nonchalantly, "I demand to know what is going on with you."

Jenna let out a strangled cry and she turned around sharply, "Gale…! Am I…Am I no longer worthy of your attention?"

Gale was taken aback, "What are you saying?"

Jenna growled, "You've heard what I've said!"

She may be head over heels in love with this man, but there was no way that she would let herself be patronized by him. Never; her marriage to him and her felt affection towards him had not changed her. No. She was as she was before.

She was his equal and she would not tolerate being treated as anything but.

Gale grasped her arms tightly, "I know what you've said! I want to know why you'd think that!"

Jenna attempted to snatch her arms away from his hands but he wouldn't release her from his tight grip and he drew her closer to him, sighing, "Tell me."

She glared at him, "Do you…find me unattractive?"

Gale wanted to laugh at her ridiculous question but decided against it. She was dead serious about her query and laughing at her would be folly…

"No. Why?"

She didn't believe him and pouted, "Then…why wouldn't you…?"

"Wouldn't what?" he urged her.

She blushed beet red at his question and he understood. He chuckled and embraced her, "Aa…The fault is mine Jenna…I've just been terribly busy the last few days…Please don't think that it's your fault…"

Jenna wanted to believe that…

But…

"Is it because that…I had failed to conceive that our bed had gone cold milord…?" she asked gently, resting her head on his chest.

Gale wondered at her question…

Was it indeed…?

"Nonsense Jenna…My affections for you had not wavered…" he responded stoically.

She raised her head and there looked at him in the eyes, "Then love me…" she rasped seductively. Gale could not resist her alluring voice and eyes and so kissed her…

His tongue and lips devoured hers without reserve. His hands tugged at her sari and she let him do as he pleased…She slanted her face closer to his and kissed him arduously…

She wanted to feel alive that night…and he was the only one capable of making her feel it. No one else…

Gale backed her towards the wall and she complied…His hands left her hips and waist and attached themselves on her face, cupping it firmly as he dove deeper still within her mouth, his tongue now plundering her wet cavern…

She whimpered but he did not falter…He kept going…He too, wanted to feel alive.

Her hands held onto his shoulders as he slid her sari from her…She accommodated him…Soon, they bared their all. Gale, now suckling on her neck, withdrew from his position and looked at her deeply; his cool emerald pools filled with the flames of passion…and lust…

Jenna suddenly found herself lifted off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as he pressed himself against her. Their eyes remained on one another's; their breaths caressing the other's face…

And there, he entered her.

She groaned at the contact…It had only been a few days, but to her, it felt like an eternity…His touches were soothing…and they cooled down the searing, painful, fiery feeling on her skin.

Gale groaned as he buried himself deep within her. His palms found the wall, and his knees did as well. He pressed himself tighter against her, sandwiching her in between the wall and himself.

As soon as he had been satisfied at relishing in her warm feel, he frantically thrust within her. Jenna moaned and closed her eyes as she felt herself being overwhelmed with profound unexplainable pleasure.

Gale gritted his teeth and continued to move within her, going faster and harder by the second. Jenna felt not the cold stone wall behind her as her body rose in temperate as they continued their wild dance.

And then, soon, the two found themselves in nirvana.

Jenna cried out his name while he grunted, releasing his seed in her.

He slid down the wall with her. His arms encircled themselves around her and held her close. He looked at her face and saw nothing but pleasure etched onto her features…

Her eyes were closed and her chest heaved up and down rapidly as her heart raced. Without further words, he picked her up and laid her on their bed.

He draped the blanket over them. He looked at his wife and saw that she was already fast asleep.

He thought about her once more. He thought about her previous question a bit more. She had been right…It had been a while since he last touched her…

Why was that so?

'I was preoccupied…' he reasoned mentally.

'That's a fact…but not the entire truth.' a voice within him spoke.

'…'

'You just don't want to touch her.'

Gale narrowed his eyes and willed the voice to leave him. Yes…it had been right. He did not want to touch her. It wasn't that he felt that she was unattractive…

It was just that…

He just didn't want to be disappointed should he learn that she again had failed to conceive. He just didn't know how he would be able to handle it again.

Then, there was the reason. It was that…he had lost interest…

Quite frankly, he had lost interest in trying to conceive…He sighed and shut his eyes. No…it was wrong. He shouldn't give up on her just because they had problems…

'That's why I live…to solve problems and not merely run from them.'

But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel cold towards her. No; she had not been blind or wrong to his attitude towards her lately. He had just justified it as mere preoccupation.

But she had been right.

Like he previously said, he just couldn't help but feel the loss of interest…He was just afraid that…this crack on their relationship could progress and eventually tear them apart…

No.

He didn't want that.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera awoke with a smile on her face. This was the day when Cielo would take her to Arkanadara.

She turned to her side and saw that his side of the bed was empty. She slowly sat up and a moment later, he came into their bedroom, already prepared with a smile on his face, "Well, come on sleepy-head. We have a long road ahead of us."

She smiled at him and got off the bed gently. She looked out of the window and noticed that the sun had yet to rise.

Well, it was for the better.

Within half an hour, she was ready.

"Alright! Let's go!"

Cielo smiled back, "Come."

Cielo carried her and there, zipped through the trees. Cielo stopped and Sera looked at him in question, "What's wrong?"

Cielo perked up his ears and remained perfectly still, "It feels…like something is wrong…"

Sera frowned, "Are you sure…?"

He shook his head; maybe she was right. Maybe he had been overreacting. He had been doing that an awful lot lately…

Well, he shook his head off such thoughts. This was a happy day. He would make his wife happy.

They had arrived at the outskirts of the forest within minutes. Well, this was where all the "fun" would begin. They had quite a long trek. Well, they had better get going if they want to get there before sunrise.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph had been awake all night. And now, he found himself by the eastern outskirts of Ilvika forest. The sun was going to rise any moment now…

Gale had taken the forces with him within the forest and had already started the fires. The sentries had been effectively killed…

It wouldn't be long now…

His thoughts suddenly turned to his queen. She was there, at the castle…waiting for him. He smiled; she had inspired him…

She and their unborn child were two more reasons for him to return home.

Flashback

_Argilla assisted him as he put on his armor…_

_She stood in front of him and frowned as he smiled. _

_He wondered why she frowned. She had her face cast down and he tilted it up so that their eyes met, "What is it?"_

_She looked at him with hopeful eyes, "Don't…don't do anything rash out there…" she whispered painfully. _

_He wanted to push her further…_

"_How would you know if I would do anything of that sort?" _

_She frowned at him, "Because I know you…I've seen you firsthand in battle…Serph…" _

_He could see the desperation in her eyes. He knew that it was no longer a joke. _

"_What is it…?" he asked gently. _

_She sighed, "When I saw you in battle…I saw a demon challenging death; staring death in the face…I don't want you to do that today…" she paused and took his hand in hers and kissed his palm and continued, "You have a reason to come back home now…So please…return to me…and our child." she finished with a choke. _

_Serph's heart melted. This woman…really loved him. _

_He embraced her…and then…made a promise…a vow to her…_

"_I shall return to you Argilla…Nothing and no one could ever part me from you…" _

_She sobbed in his chest, "I love you…" _

"_And I you…" _

End Flashback

He sat on his horse as calm as ever. He would not break his promise to her. After all, this was but child's play!

He laughed, 'Aa…you scum…Run…Run like the filthy rats you are!'

His eyes widened and he cackled from within his silver mask as he saw it…

Yes…The rebels were indeed coming his direction. With his sharp eyes he saw that it wasn't just soldiers either…

Men, women and children…

He narrowed his eyes. That wouldn't change anything. Men, women, children…They were all the same to him. This was the battlefield.

It was kill or be killed. And because of what he vowed to his wife, he wouldn't let anything get in the way…even if it meant slaughtering women and children.

His lieutenant came to him, "Your orders My King."

Serph frowned and nodded, "Arrows away lieutenant. Send the infantry at the second trumpet…"

He nodded and there left Serph to his thoughts. So, it was finally here.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gale's eyes scanned through the trees as he ordered the battalion to a halt. The fires had been started from all sides simultaneously…

His heart got caught up in his heart though as his troops had engaged the fleeing rebels.

With his sharp eyes…he saw that it wasn't just soldiers either…Innocent civilians were amongst them…

He gritted his teeth; Serph's commands were clear. They were to kill everyone within the base…Anything living, may it be innocents or otherwise…

He had no choice…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat laid in wait, there atop the temple's roof. He had been scouring the city from the top for the last half an hour, looking for blue hair…

And so far, nothing.

All of the blue-haired men that he had seen weren't his Raikiri.

He was beginning to feel annoyed.

But then, he remembered his harsh childhood. Patience was rudimentary and was paramount to success.

His thoughts then wandered to his brothers and their assault. He really had wanted to be there and command the troops himself…but this was a pressing matter. It was both important and personal.

Serph had allowed him to bail out of the operation. He was grateful.

He didn't worry about Serph and Gale though; they could handle everything there with no problems.

Who were the rebels in comparison to their army?

'Nothing but pathetic maggots.' he thought sourly.

'Now…where are you…?' he asked, scanning the crowd once more.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo held Sera's hand as they continued to stand within a shop for the child's belongings. They had been there for quite a while now…

Sera was picky.

She was hard to please. She just couldn't pick out the one that she wanted. He sighed; women.

Sera giggled as she continued to browse at all the trinkets and cradles before her eyes. They were all adorable…

She couldn't choose! They had been in all other shops. She wanted to show Cielo how much she had improved her skills as a haggler.

She wanted him to be proud of her.

Finally, she had narrowed her search to two cradles…

'Which one?' she thought…And then, as if it had been revealed to her by a revelation, she chose neither of the two that was she was currently debating within herself but the light blue one at the back of the shop.

She walked over to it, "What about this one?" she asked, looking at Cielo, who merely shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever you desire Serish."

She chuckled as she saw his expression…Men.

They just weren't prepared for things like these…

She giggled and pulled him with her so that he may inspect the cradle, "Look…it's the same color as your eyes…" she whispered excitedly.

He blushed, "Er…I suppose so…"

She giggled harder and turned to the storekeeper, "I'll take this one please."

A moment later, they were done. Cielo held the cradle in one hand while his other one grasped Sera's hand. He had her wear a veil though; one can never be too sure.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat breathed deadly calm as the sun continued to rise even higher…So far, there still was no sign of his Raikiri…

He suddenly stopped.

His heart stopped.

His eyes narrowed; there he was…

It was just as the woman foretold. There he was…A blue-haired man with a pregnant woman…

He cackled evilly; it was time. But first…he needed to box them in…

Without further thoughts, he leapt from the temple's roof and there silently alerted the guards.

Within minutes, the gates had been closed. Now, there was no place to hide…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna put her arms around her apparently distressed sister. She looked at Argilla with an unfazed expression.

Who did she think she was fooling?

Even she was distressed…

Their husbands had left in the dead of the night…It was now a few hours after sunrise…And within each passing moment, they both feared the next person that would walk within their private chambers…

For they knew…they knew that whoever so cometh to them through those doors other than their husbands would only bring with him ghastly news…

Jenna felt Argilla shiver within her arms and she immediately tightened her hold on her, "Be still sister…"

Argilla closed her eyes, "I…I do not know what demon has possessed me…I had not always been this way…"

Jenna could only agree so much on that notion. She had never seen Argilla so agitated…

She had never seen Argilla with such poor self-control. Well, that could be explained in two ways, she reckoned. Firstly, pregnant women were more likely to throw tantrums or become emotionally charged…

Secondly, the fact that her husband was fighting a battle would do that to any woman, pregnant or not.

So, knowing that, Jenna understood.

She sighed and began to hum…Argilla stiffened and then relaxed, smiling, "I remember mother…"

Jenna chuckled; their mother used to sing to them when they were in their beds, preparing for sleep…Argilla missed those times…She may not be her real mother…but she had treated her as if she had been her real daughter as well…

And so, the two sisters, sang…They sang, alleviating the sore feeling that plagued their weary hearts and souls…hoping that within the simple, yet deep notes and words, that they would find comfort…and solace.

"_Kuzureochiru hikari suna no kakera__…__"_

"_Kono setsunai itami ni niteiru__…__"_

Argilla smiled and closed her eyes, pressing her head against Jenna's chest firmly, listening to her heartbeat. It had a calm rhythm…It sounded soothing.

How she wished that she could be half the mother her mother was…Her hands clutched her belly and there she whispered as she began to doze off, "Serph…Come back…"

Jenna continued to hum even as she heard her sister's words. She was wishing for her husband…Well, she was too…

She calmed herself down…Even when Gale had explained to her that he had just been preoccupied to pay her any attention, Jenna could not erase from her mind the possibility of him losing his interest in her…

Her heart suddenly felt constricted and she couldn't breathe…Her lack of self-control had roused her companion. Argilla looked at her as she raised her head from Jenna's chest, "Sister…Tell me what is wrong…Your heartbeat had drastically changed…"

Jenna shook her head and looked at Argilla with a stern face, "It is nothing of concern Argilla."

Argilla frowned and held Jenna's hand, "If it were so, then, your heart wouldn't have behaved the way it did." She sighed as she paused and squeezed her sister's hand tighter, "You once gave me meaningful words about my husband Jenna…Only the gods know how much you've clarified my otherwise maelstrom-filled world with Serph…Now, it is time that I do the same for you."

Jenna gritted her teeth; this was something that was difficult for her. Didn't Argilla know how much effort that she had put around herself so that she wouldn't get hurt?

'But I got hurt anyway…' Jenna thought bitterly.

Of course she did…When one fell in love, one must be prepared for the sorrow and anguish that accompanied it…

That was the exchange. That was the unwritten law that bound each lover to his or her fate…No one can change that. No matter how many barriers once surrounded herself with, they would all but crumble at love's soothing call…

And that was what happened to Jenna. She had succumbed to love…

And now…she had gotten herself injured. And now…her sister had asked her to reveal to her, her injury…

It was something that wasn't easily done.

She had pride after all…

Argilla pouted as she sensed Jenna's hesitance. She had always been like this; trying to be strong…When would she realize that there were times that she didn't have to be strong at all? When would she understand that it was alright to be weak at times…?

When would she understand that strength wasn't everything…?

That it was time to face her weaknesses and shortcomings and embrace them…? Not despise them.

That would be foolhardy…It was sheer foolishness…

"Jenna, I am your sister…Please trust me. I would never wish any harm to befall you…" she sighed and then continued, "You don't have to be strong all the time. Days prior, you had been strong for me…and I was grateful. You had been there when I was weak. Now, let me be the one to protect you…"

Jenna closed her eyes and opened them again, letting Argilla see the tear that trickled down her cheek.

"What happened?"

Jenna swallowed the lump in her throat, "Gale…is displeased with me…"

"Why?" asked Argilla, bewildered.

"I…I had failed to conceive time and time again…" Jenna said through gritted teeth, giving herself mental beatings as she heard her disgusting weakness with her own ears.

Argilla said nothing and just enveloped her in her arms, "Oh sister…That means nothing…Lord Gale had been preoccupied…Just like His Majesty…"

Jenna growled and pulled away, "You do not understand! Tell me sister, does His Majesty still make love to you? Does he still hold you close when you are together…?" she said through gritted teeth, her silver eyes flashing angrily, "Does he still look at you with those…eyes…? The eyes that hold only promise of you two having a future together…?" she asked, finishing with her voice ending as a desperate choke.

Argilla's eyes widened and then returned back to its natural sizes. She knew the answer to that…

And the answer was…

Yes. For all her questions…

Serph's passion for her had never faltered…His eyes never lied to her…They continued to gaze upon her with a vow; a vow that said that he would always be there…for her and their family.

Jenna saw the expression in her sister's eyes and she stood up, looking down at Argilla with mocking eyes.

"Like I said, no one can help me." she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You have your whole life with the king planned…and practically made…While I…I am hanging upon a cliff with the very skin of my teeth trying to hold my marriage together. Argilla, you cannot be strong for me; not this time. Our paths had obviously diverged. I thank you for your concern though. But I shall be fine. My business is my own. Thank you." and with that, she was gone.

Argilla released her breath…

'Jenna…'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo led Sera towards the gates when he suddenly stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Sera asked worriedly, as she felt his hand tightened its grip on hers.

Cielo paid her no heed as he surveyed the area…Something felt awry…He could definitely feel it.

"Nothing," he said, as he picked his pace, literally dragging her along the busy streets, "let's go."

Sera winced, "Cielo…! Slow down!"

The sound of Sera's pleading voice brought him back to his senses and he immediately halted, looking at her in the eyes, "I feel as though someone is following us…"

"What…?"

Cielo looked around…The people were less scattered…The number of the townsfolk had decreased…He was right…Something was afoot.

He dragged her again and headed for the gates and cursed as he found them to be closed. He looked at the guards and noticed that their eyes were piercing his.

'Damn! They know!'

He turned around again and began to walk away when a group of guards barred their path. Sera's breath got caught in her throat as she considered their dire situation.

She clutched her belly, "Cielo…" she said, scared.

Cielo gritted his teeth and spoke in a low tone, "Move out of the way." he told the guards.

"No." he heard a strong male voice from behind the guards.

Sera's hair stood on one end as she recognized the voice…It had been…

"Heat…" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

The guards made way as their superior walked in from behind them. Heat smirked at him, "It's nice to see you again, Raikiri."

Cielo glared at him, dropping the cradle and hid Sera behind him, "Do what you want with me, just spare my wife. She has nothing to do with our conflict. Let her go…"

Heat tilted his chin upwards and raised an eyebrow, "Fight me and perhaps I would let your skank live…"

Cielo's breath became ragged. From the corner of his eyes, he assessed the layout of the walls around him.

Heat laughed, "If you are thinking of pulling that disappearing act that you pulled back at the outskirts of the city, you can forget it. I doubt that you would be able to move with your heavy wife…Not to mention that I've had crossbow men aimed at her at this very second…One false move and it's all over."

Cielo clenched his jaw angrily.

Heat looked at Cielo from head to toe. He was young…and possessed a childish charm. This was the man that Sera had left him for?

He frowned as he felt the ugly head of jealousy and insecurity rear themselves.

"Fight me." Heat challenged.

Cielo turned and looked at Sera from her hood and sighed, "I have no choice…I'm sorry…" he said regretfully.

Her silver eyes began to water, "Cielo…" she whispered sadly.

Suddenly she felt herself be shoved to the side as Cielo and Heat began their battle. Cielo turned his body to the side and took out his twin swords as he did, evading Heat's initial strike.

He then rolled forward and took a defensive stance, "What are the terms of this contest?" he asked Heat as they circled one another.

Heat laughed, "Simple. You kill me and you and your slut of a wife would go free…I kill you and your head is mine…"

"And my wife?"

Heat smirked evilly, "My men are weary Raikiri…I'm sure that your wife could accommodate them."

"You son-of-a…!" yelled Cielo, enraged.

Predictable. Young men possessed hotheadedness and were easily provoked.

That was what went on within Heat's head as Cielo lunged at him, his twin swords cutting left and right, up and down, missing his throat only by a few centimeters.

Sera watched with terrified eyes as once more, the two men that she loved, battled. Her heart stopped as Cielo's swords came too close to Heat's neck.

She froze again as she saw Heat's sword swing dangerously near Cielo's arm.

She didn't know how much of this she could take!

"Enough!" she screamed. But no one paid attention to her.

"Shut up you dumb wench!" she heard the guards laugh at her.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she saw Cielo's arm bleed; Heat had been able to cut him. Her heart pounded uncontrollably as the moments came by. She couldn't take it anymore!

"I said enough!" she yelled once more.

Cielo cursed as he dodged more of Heat's attacks. He had heard Sera's voice…What was she doing!?

Growling, Sera knew what she must do. Her hands grabbed her hood and pulled it down, "I, Princess Severina, princess of Flavius Adeodatus and sister to Arkanadara's Queen Amadeus, command you all to stop!"

Heat immediately stopped and so did Cielo.

"Sera! No!" he yelled.

Heat immediately turned and motioned for the guards to seize the girl. Cielo cursed and gritted his teeth, and there, blurred past them, disappearing in a split-second, hurling his kunai with deadly accuracy on the side, hitting the crossbowmen in the throats.

He moved past the people and appeared right in front of Sera, taking out the guards that held her. He slit their throats with grace and agility that no one saw him do it until the guards fell on their knees, clutching their torn throats, the blood splattering in all directions.

Heat gritted his teeth. It was Sera!

He had been distracted by her voice that he didn't even notice that Raikiri had already moved. It wasn't just him either. In a matter of seconds, Raikiri had killed five of his guards.

Damn.

He rushed past the soldiers and moved over to where Sera and Raikiri were.

Cielo grabbed her arm but there, heard the whipping sounds of the arrows. With his inhuman speed, he turned and grasped one of them before it could reach his face while he deflected the other ones with his swords.

"Cielo!" Sera screamed.

Heat held his sword tighter and there, seeing Cielo's distracted state, pointed it at his neck and right in front of Sera's belly.

Cielo froze.

Heat cackled at his victory and there, he stared at Cielo's wife. Red met silver. He couldn't breathe…It was her…She was alive…

"Heat…" she breathed out…

"Sera…I thought…"

But before the drama could ensue, he had his guards strike the young man at the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Cielo!!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla's day was bittersweet. While she was confident that her husband would return safe and sound, otherwise unscathed from battle, she had also been melancholy as she had finally seen the rest of Roland's corpse.

As Jenna had stated…he had been torn apart.

She had thrown herself at Serph's feet just before he left, begging him to release the corpse. Seeing that he was to march for battle and had no time for such things, he complied. Argilla felt grateful and there arranged his burial.

It was a small gathering…with just herself and her sister present. She had mourned him all over again.

But she was happy…

He would be at peace now.

She narrowed her eyes. It was a barbaric custom to be sure…but as Jenna stated, one cannot hate another on the basis of their culture. It was what they had been raised to believe and to do. The aforesaid person wasn't at fault.

And because of that…she couldn't hate Serph.

So, now, letting go of Roland fully, she focused on Serph instead…That was why she was walking the halls…in order to find news of him…of the army at the front.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla walked along the halls with the hope of alleviating her stress and yet with the hope of gaining some news about Serph when she had seen Heat walking along the halls, and apparently, under urgent business as she saw his concentrated countenance.

Her heart leapt at that.

He came to her and bowed, "Highness…"

"Rise." she told him firmly. He did as she asked and she looked at him questioningly, "What is going on? You looked troubled."

Heat considered telling her about Sera but decided against it. If he did, he would never get her alone as her sisters would only persistently nag him about seeing her first.

No.

For now, only he would know that she was back.

When all of his questions for her had been satisfied, only then would he divulge her existence within the castle.

But not before that.

"I've captured key personnel amongst the rebels and I'm going to interrogate him now." he stated curtly, "Is there anything I could do for you?"

She shook her head, "No…But…How goes the battle…?" she asked in apprehension.

Heat understood her concern but nodded his head, looking at her firmly, "Have faith in His Highness. He shall return. The rebels are all but defeated. I've just received word from the front that they have the rebels overrun. So, Your Highness, do not worry."

Argilla nodded and began to walk away, "Alright…Thank you…"

Heat nodded and walked away as well.

He headed towards his chambers were his runaway wife laid in wait. Raikiri had been put in the dungeons and Heat would not bother with him for the time being. He could deal with him in due time.

He and Severina had a lot of catching up to do.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	23. To Rend To Slaughter To Devour

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: NON-CON LEMON, SADISM, OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 23:** **To Rend, To Slaughter, To Devour**

Sera sat by the chair nervously. After her encounter with Heat at the town, they had brought her back to the palace, dressed in an elegant robe.

Her eyes watered and tears flowed down her cheeks.

Her breathing became labored and ragged as she released uneven amounts of air from her mouth. Her hands were on the fabric of her robes, twisting and turning it roughly that it hurt her hands…bruising them.

She had not spoken to Heat yet…But she knew that she would…soon.

But that wasn't her main concern at the moment. Her main concern was her husband. What had they done to him? Was he alright…?

"Oh God…Cielo…!"

It had been her fault. If only she didn't give the impression that she had been melancholy, he wouldn't have taken her to Arkanadara…

And if he didn't, none of this would've happened.

It was just like that time…

She was being a burden again. Letting out a frustrated cry, her hands attached themselves on her hair, tearing the silky ebony strands painfully from the scalp.

"Sera…" a voice said, rousing her from her pitiable sobbing.

She slowly stood and there, met her former husband, "Heat…"

"…" Heat couldn't speak. He had thought that perhaps it had been an illusion; an illusion by some detestable witch that dared deceive him…

But now, as he stood within his chambers…with her in it…he knew that she was indeed real. She had not changed much; her innocent beauty was still present although her hair had grown…It was now in one length, reaching her jaw.

She was with child; it was _that_ blatant.

He cursed right there though…

Who was the father of her child…?

'Raikiri…' Heat thought in sheer anger.

But all things aside, he was entranced by her ethereal visage…

With his arm outstretched, he walked over to her, desperate to feel her skin in his hand…He may really see her…but…a part of him, the ever skeptic, raged that he should feel her…

His breath got caught in his throat as his fingers made contact with her cheek; it was still smooth to the feel.

His other hand grasped her arm and made her look at him; their eyes were locked and their gazes intensified.

"S-sera…" he finally said, choking out her name.

Now that she was here…There was only one question to ask.

"Why?"

Why indeed? Sera closed her eyes and sighed; he was asking her why…What was she to say?

"Heat…" she sighed, breathing out his name.

Heat groaned as he heard his name pass through her lips, rolling out of those full lips of hers like velvet…How he fantasized that he could hear her subtle and soothing voice.

How many a night that he wished that he would awaken from his nightmarish existence…his nightmarish existence without her…

Yes. He was a wretch.

But he was even more of a wretch without her…He had become a shell of his former self as he would awaken in the middle of the night, during the ungodly hours to find her side of the bed still empty…

He knew that it was a foolish thing to do or to think, but there never was a night in his life since her disappearance that he did not silently pray that it had all been a dream and that she had not left him.

Ever since she left, he had made a vow to himself that he would never love again…He was glad that he didn't fall back on that vow…

How he had prayed to the gods to bring her back to him…

And now, his wishes had been fulfilled.

With a smile that frightened even Sera, he enveloped her in his arms firmly; his arms encircling her protectively, possessively as if he were afraid that she might vanish once more into thin air like she did so those many months ago…

"Why Sera…? Why…?" he asked desperately, his fingers digging into her smooth skin as his love for her was now adulterated with something ominous…his anger.

Why did she leave him?

How dare she leave him?!

How dare she make him feel the way he felt?

How dare she make him go through such agony?!

He pulled away from her and grasped both of her arms tightly, his red eyes penetrating hers in a chaotic fashion.

"Tell me why…!"

She winced and struggled against him, "Heat…! You're hurting me!" she cried out.

Heat held her still, never wavering his force, "Tell me why…!!"

Sera glared at him defiantly, no longer scared of what he might do. He wanted to know why? She'd tell him why.

"Because of you!!" she yelled.

"…What…?" Heat asked in disbelief.

"I asked you…if you loved me…But you had said that you didn't." she sighed as she paused and then continued, "I'm nothing to you! I'm worthless…! I couldn't live like that…! I can't live like that!!" she yelled over and over.

She struggled again but he held her firmly, "Sera…"

She continued to glare at him, "Where is Cielo!?" she barked, "What have you done with him!?"

Heat couldn't believe that she would dare utter another man's name in his presence…He brought his hand down and aimed to slap her for her foolish boldness but was surprised to see that she had deflected his hand and backed away from him, "I'm not the same Sera you knew Heat…!"

Heat frowned within but he would never show her that…

He began to walk towards her, "Aren't you now…?"

She glared at him, "Where is my husband…?"

Heat growled and stomped over to her, taking her by her arms again and slamming her on the wall behind her, "_I_ am your husband Sera." he told her with a tone of finality.

Sera whimpered lightly from the blow at her back but she composed herself instantaneously and continued to glower at him, her lips set upon a defiant pout, "My marriage with you ended the moment I walked out of here."

Heat's red eyes widened and there, struck her. She said nothing and glared. A moment later, she yelled, "Hurt me Heat…! Hurt me…! That's all you would ever do…!!" she finished, crying.

Heat's countenance immediately softened, "I…I wouldn't hurt you Sera…I…I love you…!"

Sera growled, "You don't love anyone but yourself!! Let me go! I want to see my husband! Cielo!! Cielo!!" she screamed, struggling against him, twisting her body left and right, in hopes of holding him off.

Heat was losing his patience…fast. She had become defiant. She had become disobedient…He had to bring her back in line.

Without another word, he backhanded her, hard.

She fell on her knees and there clutched her belly in agony. But she said nothing, merely panting.

"You're mine Sera. Did you forget that?" he asked in a low and angry tone.

She growled from where she sat and looked at him with sheer anger in her silver eyes. Heat was shocked…He had never seen her with those eyes…

Those eyes…were brave.

'And stupid.' he reasoned within.

"I'm not yours…" she said through shaking breath; shaking with fury, her voice low and raspy, "I'm no one's! And if…if there was any man to whom I would give myself to…it would be Cielo!!" she finished with a strong and proud yell.

Livid, Heat knelt down and grabbed her by her hair. She yelped and her hands flew to his, clawing at his hand.

Heat yanked her to her feet and dragged her across the room. There, as he backed her towards the wall again, he slammed her against it, hard. She growled but said nothing. There, again, seeing her helpless…it brought familiar feelings within him…

His red eyes glinted with lust.

She stiffened as she saw him. Again, she felt frightened.

But she composed herself, 'No…! I must not…give in!'

"Unhand me!!" she screamed.

Heat went for her neck and lightly squeezed, "No…I'll never let go of you ever again…" he said gently, his lust-filled eyes boring into her silver angry yet frightened eyes before scanning her entire body. She made a face of disgust as she recognized his lustful facial expression. Then, she began to struggle for air as he continued to constrict her.

Seeing her open her mouth in an attempt to suck in oxygen at her inflamed lungs, Heat saw his opportunity and there sealed their lips in a bruising kiss.

Sera's eyes widened as he kissed her savagely, his teeth biting her lips without reserve, his wild and vicious tongue suffocating her as it lashed out within her wet cavern roughly.

She screamed within his mouth but he refused to let her go, his hand still on her neck. Her hands came up to claw his face but he easily pried them from his face and pinned them above her head and he continued to kiss her hungrily…

Ah…

How many lonely nights had he dreamed of having her in his arms this way…? Too many to count.

Her sweet lips felt so ripe and warm against his own that he couldn't stifle a moan and let it leave his lips, traveling over to hers…

A few moments later, he released her bruised lips and neck and there let his lips now abuse her swan-like neck.

He suckled the bruised skin achingly, his tongue licking it before biting it hungrily. She squealed, "Heat…!! Stop!"

He growled against her; she was still resisting him!

'Not for long…'

No…

She merely forgot all about him…But he would make sure that she would remember his touches…his kisses…

She would know of him and only him once more, her thoughts of Raikiri long forgotten…Yes, she would…

His hands freed hers as she fell limp against him. It was happening…! Heat's hands then traveled to the knot of her robe and there slowly undid it.

Sera's mind panicked! She shouldn't let this happen to her! Not anymore!

'Cielo…!!' she mentally screamed as Heat's hand slipped within the robe, fondling her enlarged breasts greedily.

Not containing her anger anymore as their eyes met, she slapped him as hard as she could and lowly spoke, "Don't…touch me…! I…I hate you!"

She…hated him?!

That wasn't possible! That couldn't be true!

Heat glared at her and again grabbed her by the hair and pushed her on the bed that they once shared. She laid on her back and there found Heat straddling her legs.

Heat frowned; he wouldn't be able to touch her now that she was…on the verge of giving birth…

'With the bastard's child!!' he screamed mentally, livid that she had actually given herself and her body to the rebel scum!

Well, he was just going to remedy that, won't he?

His hand immediately flew to her neck, pressing her against the bed further as he saw that she prepared to struggle against him once more while his legs shut hers together in a vice-like grip.

He squeezed at her neck as he saw her pesky hands go up, attempting to claw at his face.

He was angry…

Heat narrowed his eyes into slits as he saw utter hatred and disgust for him in her eyes. And so, he squeezed tighter. She began to choke and now her hands clawed the hand that once held her gently…protecting her but now imprisoned her neck, threatening to take away the life that he had once vowed to protect.

She scratched him but he didn't feel a thing. He was numb. He was blind, deaf and dumb to her cries and her silent pleadings.

Pleadings?

No; she wasn't pleading…! Even at the verge of death within his arms, she refused to submit to him.

Heat growled, "You're mine…Admit it…!"

With the little air that she had been able to smuggle within her lungs, she yelled at him as loud as she could, "I'm not yours!!"

He gritted his teeth and there took out a sharp object within his robes. Her eyes widened and then settled back into a glare as she beheld the pointed dagger.

Heat cackled and released her neck. Sera coughed as she sucked in the air rapidly, relieving her inflamed lungs, her hands caressing the bruised neck soothingly.

No sooner that she did that that she suddenly found Heat's hand on her chin, gripping it tightly.

"You've gotten yourself impregnated by that scum, have you?" he asked in a low tone.

Sera's eyes widened but said nothing. Heat knew nothing. He did not know that it was not Cielo's but his…

Heat settled the dagger against her skin and there slowly did away with the rest of her robe, revealing the whole of her before his hungry eyes. He was disgusted as he saw her engorged belly…

It was Raikiri's child that slumbered within…

"Disgusting…" he trailed off, setting the dagger against the skin of her stomach.

Panic began to set in within Sera's body as she registered a cold feeling against her stomach, realizing it to be the dagger. Her heart quickened its pace as she considered her former husband's cruelty.

He _could_ kill her and the child within her in a heartbeat. He _would_ kill her and her child within a heartbeat…Without hesitation or reluctance.

Frankly, she couldn't care any less what happened to her…just as long as he spared the child.

"Heat…" she spoke, her voice quivering, "Please don't…" she begged.

Heat laughed, "So, you've decided to beg, have you?" he scowled, "Pitiful…"

Sera stiffened as she realized that the dagger began to travel upwards against her skin, stopping just below her breasts.

She squealed as she felt a painful prick on her skin and there, it continued onward, the dagger being dragged downwards.

"Please don't!!!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Heat laughed again as he saw the blood ooze from the small wound that he had made on her pearly-white smooth skin.

He stopped and there held the dagger against her face instead, making her press herself against the bed further.

He grinned evilly as he saw the fright within her silver eyes, her bravery moments prior all but gone…vanished…dissipated.

"Did you know that in the days of old…when pregnant women were captured…soldiers placed bets as to what the child's gender was?" He paused as he laughed, "Do you know how they did it…? How they would find out…?" he asked silkily, evilly, as his eyes penetrated hers, the glint of murder swimming with his red pools.

She shook her head slowly as she continued to shake beneath him, her eyes filled with nothing but fright.

His grin widened as he bore his teeth, "They used to…cut the women open…and there, tear the skin here," he said as he touched her belly, "and pull it open wide apart, so that the child within may be revealed."

Sera made a disgusted face, "You're…despicable…!"

He was unfazed by her comment and pointed the dagger at her face once more, "Would you care to find out Sera…?"

She could feel cold-sweat forming by her spine and she shook her head, "Please…don't hurt my child Heat…" she begged, her eyes brimming with tears.

Heat's heart wanted to soften at the sight of her but…as he remembered that it had been Raikiri's child and not his, his blood only boiled. She loved this child…He could see it in her eyes…

How could she?

How could she had spawned an offspring with that scum…?

Knowing her love for the child only made him angrier.

"I am despicable…am I Sera…?" he asked with a low seething tone, "I could say the same thing about you…Letting that filthy rat sow his seed within your womb…"

Sera glared at him, all thoughts of danger vanishing from her mind, "Don't you dare speak of Cielo that way! He had been a good husband to me! He was something you could never be!!" she screamed angrily.

Heat's chest heaved up and down as he pondered over her words and there, backhanded her again, "How dare you compare me to such a wretch!?" he thundered, livid.

"_You_ are the wretch!!" she screamed, "And…and…"

Heat had had enough of her senseless words. It was time to remind her who her master was.

He set the dagger against her again and there enlarged the wound on her chest. She screamed; there wasn't an ounce of doubt in her mind now…

He was going to kill her and kill the child that was his in her womb.

"S-stop!!"

He didn't listen. No; he didn't want to…

"This child isn't Cielo's…!" she screamed as he continued to hurt her.

He suddenly stopped. Then, after a moment of silence, she felt herself being pulled by the neck on a sitting position, her silver eyes met with his red angry ones, "You're filthy Sera…You would even use that pretext to stop me…How low of you…Your Highness…" he whispered mockingly.

Sera's heart broke as she heard his words…

There was a part of her…that still loved Heat…

He was the very first man that she had ever loved. She had placed her heart and her life within his strong hands in the hopes that he would love her…protect her…and cherish her.

But he did none of those things…And instead, he crushed her…He had crushed her hopes and dreams…

That was why she had fled the castle…She couldn't bear to live the way she did then. How could she? How could she continue to hope and pray that the man she loved would return and reciprocate her feelings when he clearly stated to her what she meant to him?

And now…as she sat there on the bed where they once shared their passion, her heart…her heart that had began to mend from its shattered state…shattered by him, had shattered once more as she heard his cruel and vile words.

He had broken her heart all over again.

Without another word, he pushed her roughly on the bed and there discarded his robes. Once he was done, he grabbed her by her hips and spread her legs wide apart. She yelped, "Stop!"

Once again, he listened not.

He lifted her hips and there positioned himself in front of her as he knelt in front of her core. Sera felt highly uncomfortable as her head and torso were still on the bed while her hips and legs had been thrust upwards, towards his direction.

But she had no time to further ponder over it as he quickly entered her, his arms still around her waist, pulling her closer and tighter against him.

Heat let out a breath of fulfillment as he buried himself deep within her tight cavern. She screamed as he thrust within her violently. Her whole body ached, not just from her position but due to his inconsiderate action.

He cackled as he saw the suffering in her face, "What's the matter?! Don't you remember our times together?!"

Sera shut her eyes as tight as she could.

'Heat…How…How could you…?' she thought helplessly as he continued to abuse her, not considering her feelings in the least.

Heat panted as he pummeled her even harder, his breath quickening as he did. His eyes never left her face and there, he felt nothing but the sweet calling of success as she continued to cry beneath him.

Sera could only think of her happy moments with Cielo, temporarily leaving her body as Heat continued to hurt her…physically and emotionally.

She saw nothing but Cielo's innocent grins…his boyish smiles…She felt nothing but his gentle arms around her when he would carry her securely, leaping from tree to tree…She tasted nothing but his innocent, chaste but passionate kisses…

She could smell nothing but his smell of fresh rain…and the fragrance of the forest…She could hear nothing but his soothing and gentle voice when he would soothe her and put her to bed…When he would whisper things into her ears…

Yes…that was all that she knew…

She saw not of Heat's evil grins, his mocking smiles. She felt not of Heat's hard and savage thrusts or his painful strikes. She tasted not his filthy and sloppy kisses.

She smelled not his putrid stench of blood, death and decay…She heard not his malicious cackle or his condescending laughs…

No…

In her secret garden…there were only Cielo and she as they waited for the arrival of their child…

Heat thrust into her violently as he saw that she wasn't there with him. He growled and grabbed her hair…But it was no good.

There was no response…

Too late…

He had already arrived at nirvana. He grunted and spilled his seed within her. He pulled out of her and saw that she remained on the bed, unmoving, unflinching. Feeling his anger return tenfold, he made for her again and there, grabbed her by the hair before tossing her on the ground, "You listen to me! Understand?!" he yelled as he regarded her broken form on the floor.

Sera was roughly pulled from her ecstatic reverie and found herself within this harsh reality once more. She clutched her belly painfully as she met the cold floor as she hit her stomach.

She cried out.

Heat began to panic…She had hit her stomach on the floor. He wanted to help her…He knelt down and attempted to touch her but stopped midway.

'This is her punishment for allying herself with filthy scum!' his inner demon raged.

And so, he left her there…on the floor.

Sera cried now, her tears flowing out of her eyes freely as a sharp pain surged through her entire body. Her body bent forward, curling herself up in a ball. Her hands hugged her belly and there…she felt an ominous warmth within her and out as well. Her eyes widened and she trembled openly. Her hand traveled downwards, her body still throbbing with pain.

There, in her sacred area, flowed her blood.

She began to panic, "Cielo…!! Cielo…!!" she screamed.

Heat's eyes widened as he saw blood flow out of her.

He gritted his teeth in confusion of what to do. Would he help her? Would he allow her to wallow in her own suffering?

"Damn…" he trailed off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gale rode his horse towards Serph's. The battle had been concluded. It had been won, needless to say.

Everyone had been killed and those who had escaped were currently being pursued.

"I will be heading back to the castle Gale." Serph spoke nonchalantly, bored.

Gale nodded, "Alright My King. I shall oversee all here."

Serph nodded and rode off, followed by the Imperial Guards.

Gale turned back to the bloody hills…It was littered with cadavers. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

'You could return to Arkanadara if you wished it…' a voice within him stated tauntingly.

Gale frowned; indeed he could.

'The question is…if you want to.' the voice laughed.

'…'

'That's right…You don't want to…! I wonder why…'

Gale had had enough. He willed the voice to disappear and disappear it did. He shook his head; he had more important issues to address at the moment. His issues with his wife could wait.

'She'd be there anyway, regardless of when I choose to return.' he told himself.

But still, he wondered…How was Jenna doing…? After they had heard the news…she hadn't been herself.

Of course; who would be if one heard that same ghastly premonition?

He sighed; he couldn't look at her at the moment…

'I don't think I ever can anymore…'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna cried as hard as she could, burying her face in her hands. She hadn't been completely truthful to Argilla…

There was a vital piece that she had conveniently left out in their conversation…Why she did that? Simple; she wanted to save herself the embarrassment. This was the most humiliating thing yet to happen to her…

'Gale…' she thought sadly as she continued to wail, 'I'm sorry…'

"I'm sorry…!" she sobbed, "I'm sorry that I cannot be the wife that you want me to be…" she trailed off, her hand clutching her heart as the throbbing pain stung her chest repeatedly, refusing to relinquish its evil command of the aforesaid organ.

She could remember it as clear as day…

It was the day before the assault…It had happened only yesterday.

Flashback

_The old woman sighed. Gale and Jenna held their hands tightly together. _

_Gale touched his forehead with his free hand, "Well, what about my wife?" _

_Jenna blinked, "Am I ill? Or are there more herbs I should ingest for a higher chance of successful conception?" _

_The woman sighed and took Jenna's hands from her husband's, her gray old eyes gazing at Gale's and then over to Jenna and slowly spoke, "I'm sorry Your Highness…But it would seem that Your Highness is barren…" _

_Jenna immediately snatched her hands from the old woman's and stood up abruptly, knocking the chair down unintentionally, "W-what are you saying!?" _

_Gale's heart stopped; barren…? _

_What did that mean…? What did that entail…? _

_The woman bowed apologetically, "I am deeply sorry Your Highness…My Lord…But, it is the reason for the failed conception…"_

_Jenna's lips quivered, "I…I…It cannot be…" she said with a trembling voice. _

_Gale looked at the woman, "You may go now. Thank you."_

_The woman bowed and left. _

_Jenna looked at Gale with eyes brimming with tears, "Gale…" She felt so alone at that moment…She felt so cold…She just wanted to feel his arms around her…He didn't have to whisper anything into her ear._

_Just knowing that he was there…_

_It was enough… _

_But it wasn't to be…_

_Gale looked at her nonchalantly. He remained rooted at his spot and without further words, he began to walk away from her. _

_Jenna now let her tears cascade down her face as she watched him leave. _

"_Gale…!" she called out to him but he didn't listen and just continued to walk until he reached the doors and there, left altogether. _

"_Gale!" she yelled in desperation. _

_There, she stared at the door helplessly, waiting for him to return…But he didn't. And so, she collapsed on the floor…_

"_Gale…I'm sorry…" _

End Flashback

That was why Jenna had slept alone and had woken up alone…She didn't use to need anyone before…Her bed had always been warm enough with her alone in it…But now…as she fell for Gale, she realized that she did need him…

She realized that her bed was cold without him in it…

And now, because of what had happened…

She doubted that he would ever return to her…

'Gale…Gale…!' she thought desperately as she continued to cry.

'Please come back…'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla hastily walked along the halls…She had heard news…Her husband was to return!

She waited there…and there…he came into view!

She smiled and walked over to him, "Your Grace…!" she said, with a gladdened sigh as she threw herself at him.

Serph received her with open arms and there held her tightly…

Argilla clung to him desperately. She knew how despicable he was…how bloodthirsty. She remembered Roland after all. But as he had told her that he was to leave for battle the day before…she couldn't help but feel saddened. He may be repulsive, but she still loved him. She did not wish for him to die…

That was why she prayed to the gods for his safe return…

And now, he was home. She was glad.

"Come Argilla." he whispered to her from behind his mask, "Let us find a private place to converse…"

She nodded and there, let him lead her away. Once they had reached their private chambers, she came to wherever he sat and there, took off his cold silver mask, revealing to her, her handsome husband, grinning from ear to ear.

She raised an eyebrow, "You're happy." she deadpanned.

"I am." he openly admitted.

"Why?" she asked skeptically.

He chuckled, "Why wouldn't I be? I've effectively eliminated the Resistance…I've my heir coming along soon…and I have you…My loving wife…" he trailed off, his silver eyes piercing hers.

Argilla blushed and quickly set his mask on the table, "How…was the battle?"

Serph sighed, "It was tiresome. Those bastards; they had not just soldiers in their midst but women and children as well." he said with firm resolve.

Argilla froze; women and children?

Was she to assume…?

No; she shouldn't assume. She should ask him. She should never abandon the notion that there will always be some good in every man.

"So, it must have been tiresome to rally the women and children from the battlefield as the battle progressed, huh?"

Serph looked at her as if she grew two heads and there, after a moment of silence, he laughed out loud, "What are you saying Argilla? Are you _this_ naïve?" he asked mockingly.

"…"

Serph looked at her and saw that her displeased face was answer enough. He sighed and leaned back on the chair with an easy look on his face, "It was a battle Argilla. I am not bound to such laws. It was my priority that the enemy be destroyed, regardless of the conditions."

Argilla stiffened, "You…you killed them…" she said in utter revulsion and disbelief.

Serph shrugged his shoulders, "And why shouldn't I? They had turned against the crown willingly. It is just mere retribution…But really, they were just the casualties of war. No more, no less."

He looked at her with hard and steely eyes, "They were traitors to the crown and hence must be dealt with."

"But they were people!!" she yelled angrily, "They were _your_ people!"

Serph frowned and stood, grabbing her by her arms, "No. They were nothing but filth; nothing but filth that should have been disposed of a long time ago."

She struggled against him, "You monster…!"

He chuckled and embraced her tightly, nullifying her struggles. And knowing her, she stopped her futile struggles within a few moments.

"Good girl…" he cooed against her ear.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat continued to stand there before her as she continued to bleed profusely on the cold stoned floor.

His face contorted that into a face of pure disgust as he continued to look at her, his earlier feelings of remorse and worry all but forgotten.

Nonchalantly, ignoring her groans of pain and her cries of anguish, he donned on his robes once more and walked away.

Sera felt as if she were bring ripped apart as the pain within her body refused to leave her, only intensifying within each passing moment.

She saw Heat beginning to leave and she let out a shriek of desperation, "It's…yours!!!" she screamed.

And there, as she uttered her words, the pain suddenly increased tenfold and there, her head began to spin; her vision began to fade…

She fell within the waiting arms of bitter unconsciousness.

Heat stopped as he heard her words. He turned back to her and there looked at her pitiable state. His hair began to stand on one end as he saw her…lying there like a cadaver…That was, if she wasn't already.

His heart suddenly felt heavy.

"Sera…!" he choked. He then turned and left with much haste. He needed to save her!

He returned a few moments later with a group of physicians. They all made haste and inspected the body.

"My Lord, I think you had better come see this for yourself…" said a woman to him boldly.

Without any spoken word, he walked forward to see what it was that he should inspect. He drew his head back with lightning speed as he was met…

With the body of an infant.

It had died as it had been forcefully expelled from the mother's body…It was covered in blood…Its small eyes were drawn shut and a frozen look of anguish was etched onto its face…

His heart stopped as he gazed regretfully at the child…

It had been a boy…It would have been a son.

'But he was Raikiri's! There's no shame in it…' his inner demon justified.

And so, to soothe his already guilty conscience, he sneered at it, "Dispose of it…"

He turned his back at them and crossed his arms in defiance, still thinking about Cielo and Sera.

"My Lord," said the other female physician, "the young lady is still alive."

Heat's eyes widened and he turned back around, his eyes burning holes into the physician's face, "Are you certain?"

She nodded.

Heat resisted the strong urge to let out a breath of relief and so, kept his cold and calm countenance. There was no room for weakness in him. No weakness.

"Have her cleaned up." he ordered.

He began to walk away again, leaving the females to tend to Sera and the dead infant when he suddenly stopped.

He remembered Sera's last words…

"_It's…yours!!!"_

He then got a nagging voice in his head…Could it be? No. Of course not. There was no chance in hell that it could be…But…it was still worth a shot. There was no harm in it.

Making up his mind, he walked over to the physician handling the dead infant, "Show me the child once more."

She nodded and showed him the now cleaned up and washed body, and there, had all of the color from his face drained.

He couldn't breathe as his heart stopped as a seemingly overwhelming power of the gods or of some higher divinity had suddenly grabbed hold of his heart, constricting it tightly…

His blood ran cold and his hair stood on one end. His body began to shake and tremble as his red eyes continued to gaze upon the cadaver of the infant.

There, on top of the infant's head, were small strands of red hair.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The sun had long set and Jenna continued to wait within the castle's main hall. But so far, her husband had yet to arrive.

She had been feeling a lot better and a lot more optimistic the previous hours…She had received word that the king had returned. Her sister was no doubt with him.

And so, she began to hope that perhaps Gale would return soon as well…When he was here, she and he could converse more.

They could converse about the battles and even decide upon the steps that they needed to do if they were to take another woman's child and raise it as their own.

Jenna smiled; it wouldn't be that bad…She would be just as a caring mother…even if the child had not been from her herself…

And seeing that Gale wanted to have a family, she was sure that he would come to see her point and consider her proposal.

Yes. She had no doubt about that.

But…as the hours grew ever late and with her husband still not in sight, the small seeds of worry and anxiety that had imbedded themselves within her veins began to grow and flourish, invading the rest of her body…

"Gale…Please come home…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo cursed as he tested the shackles on his wrists and on his ankles. No one had touched him…yet.

He scowled.

Heat probably wanted to deal with him personally.

'Doesn't matter. I'd definitely kill him this time.'

He then smirked at that; getting out of this cell wasn't a problem…Not really. Those Arkanadaran buffoons had forgotten about the Sanadan abilities of stealth and trickery.

All that he worried for at the moment were his wife and his child.

'I am coming for you Sera…Just hold on.'

He had just been waiting for the sun to set…And then, when everyone was asleep, that was the time that he would make his move.

It had been a few hours since his arrest…He sighed; he could only wonder as to where Sera was. He racked his brain for the information.

'Heat loves her…He wouldn't harm her. And I hadn't heard of anyone else being thrown in here…so, she couldn't be here. No. She has got to be…There.' he thought; his eyes narrowing.

He had remembered where he had first found her.

He still recalled where it was…He had no doubt that the chambers that she was currently occupying was near that place.

And so, knowing what it was he was to do, he laid in wait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna awoke to find herself in her chambers, on a warm bed. She fluttered her eyes open groggily and looked around.

"You've fallen asleep at the hall."

She stiffened as she heard the voice. She turned her head to the left and there saw her husband gazing out the window.

Her smile immediately returned and she hopped out of the bed and ran to him, embracing him from behind, "Gale…" she said, sighing, "I've missed you…"

"Aa…" was all he said.

Jenna frowned at his lack of enthusiasm to see her. But still, she must persevere.

"How are you feeling milord…?" she asked.

He gently pried her hands from his waist and turned around; looking at her, "I should be the one asking you that Jenna." he stated nonchalantly, his green eyes staring at her unfeelingly.

She could tell…he didn't mean it. And at that realization, her heart suffered a painful prick. But still, she did not let it show.

"I am fine milord…as well as could be expected." she said with a small smile.

He blinked, "You fell asleep there." he repeated, "Why?"

She blushed, "I had been awaiting your return milord…"

He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, "Aa…"

Jenna released a quivering breath but still smiled, "You were the one who brought me here…?" she asked in an uncertain manner.

Gale nodded, "Yes."

She was glad.

"I wouldn't want you to be molested out there." he deadpanned coldly, "It would bring me more humiliation." he said icily, almost bitterly.

Jenna cast her head down; more humiliation…?

She laughed within bitterly. Of course he was humiliated. He was married to a woman who was barren; a woman who would never be able to conceive.

What use did he have for her then?

It had been a priority for them, as men, to pass on their legacy onto their sons…and their sons onto their own sons…But now, seeing that Jenna would never bear him a child, that possibility was nonexistent.

It would never come to pass.

And so, he began to ask himself, why did he remain with her?

Surely, there would be other maidens who would suit his needs better…

Jenna bit her lip; for the fist time in her life, she didn't know what to say. No spiteful remark or a soul-stirring comment left her lips. She was completely stupefied.

Hearing his insulting words…made her forget the proposal she was to bring to him. Why bother? He was obviously displeased with her. He wasn't in the state of mind to pay attention to her, much less her whims and desires…

Gale then walked away from her, "I am weary, wife. I believe that I will retire…"

And with that, he made for the bed, leaving her standing there, cold and alone. He had never used that word with her before…He had never, not even once, had called her "wife". He had always addressed her by her name…

And now that he didn't, it felt as though he no longer valued her…

"Gale…" she sighed, her silver eyes brimming with tears.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera opened her eyes and made to get up but was stopped when a hand came to her shoulder, "Calm down Sera…Lie back down."

It was Heat.

She immediately stiffened and there swatted his hands away. She then remembered the events that led to her collapse and there had her heart skip a beat.

Her eyes and hands immediately flew to her stomach. She let out a cry, "Where's my baby?!" she cried out in hysterics.

Heat looked at her sadly and just embraced her; tightly.

She struggled against him, hitting him, pounding on his chest with her small fists as she cried in utter anguish, "Where is it…?" she finally asked, in utter desperation as she continued to cry.

Heat held her tighter, shushing her quietly. It had been his fault…She had been right…But he didn't believe her.

And now, he had to mourn the death of a son…

Sera continued to hit him…but as the moments progressed and her anger diminished, replaced instead by the fact that her child had died…

She didn't need to ask Heat…

She knew…

She felt it.

The bond that she had with her child had been severed.

And so, feeling only the grief and anguish of losing her child, she clung to Heat desperately…silently asking him not to let her go.

And he didn't.

Eventually, Sera's cries had lessened down to sobs…and then eventually had died down to hiccups. Realizing once more that she was in the arms of her child's murderer, she immediately drew herself away from him and slapped him as hard as she could, her tears cascading down her cheeks carelessly, "You've killed our child…" she spat venomously.

"I did." he openly admitted. There wasn't a point to justify it or to obfuscate things either. He wasn't a coward. He had made a terrible error and thus must suffer its repercussions.

Her slap had stung his cheek; but it was her words that had dealt an almost fatal blow to his soul. He had killed their son. In a fit of jealous rage, he had committed the most despicable act of all…

His child had done nothing…and yet, Heat had seen him as an accomplice to his mother's supposed crime…

His son…his most precious son…

He had not even had the chance to breathe the breath of life; to have oxygen fill his lungs for the very first time…He had not been given the chance to grow…and to learn from his parents…He hadn't been given the opportunity to fall in love…to raise a family of his own…

No.

All of those things had been taken from him even before he had been born…

It had been taken from him by his very own father.

Never before had Heat seen a father outlive a son…and now, he knew what it was like…His soul felt empty…

"Get away from me Heat." she spoke coldly, "I do not wish to lay eyes upon you."

For the first time, Heat did as she asked and there, without further words, left the room.

Sera watched him go from the corner of her eyes and there, when she had been certain that she was alone, she once more broke down in tears…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	24. My Final Farewell

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: SLIGHT VIOLENCE, OOC, LANGUAGE**

**Chapter 24: My Final Farewell **

He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

His heart stopped. The Resistance had been wiped out!

He listened in more intently…and there, he had learnt that there had been a spy who had informed the Arkanadaran army of their location.

Cielo narrowed his eyes in disgust…

"When I find that spy…I'll tear him in two…" he promised dangerously.

Cielo perked up his ears as he heard the guards slur their speech. He smirked; typical. Those brutes had drunk themselves to the point of heavy intoxication.

Well, whatever.

It proved useful for his plans.

Cielo took a deep breath and after a few moments of hacking his breath, he spat out a tiny metallic trinket that had been attached via an almost invisible and thin cord that was attached to his teeth.

With his precision, he swung the trinket to his hand. Catching it, he maneuvered it towards the lock of his shackles.

Within a minute, he was free.

He took a deep breath and there tied his long loose blue hair with a string. He narrowed his eyes; he needed to get out. And so, blending with the shadows, he unlocked the door to his cell and there pressed himself against the wall and watched the guards with small peeks.

There were three guards…

All of them, drunk.

He smirked but at the same time, he cursed. He hadn't his swords or his mask. But even so, he still had his abilities.

And so, putting them into use, he zipped to their positions and there quickly snapped their necks broken before they could utter any word.

"Too easy…" he told himself.

He then dragged the bodies to his cell and then locked the door. He now had to find Sera. He could only hope that she was alright.

But no matter; there was no use thinking about it. All he needed to do now was to locate her, retrieve her and leave.

That was all.

He had to return to the base. He needed to know if there were any survivors. And so, he ran out of the dungeons.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera buried her face in her hands.

"Sera…don't cry…"

Sera froze and looked at the figure at the door. She raised an eyebrow, "W-who are you…?"

The petite woman in the hood took it off and there revealed herself to be her friend, Priya.

Sera's eyes widened, "What are you doing here?! They'll kill you!"

She shook her head, "There isn't much time. Come with me if you want to leave here!"

Sera gritted her teeth and nodded. She stood and there felt pain in her belly and her nether regions. She groaned in pain.

Priya came to her side and held her by the waist, "Come on!"

Sera nodded and dragged herself out of the room as fast as she could. Together, they limped out of the room. They descended the staircases, hiding within the shadows every once in a while…

The night had grown late…

Too late…

They both froze as they heard the resonating of footsteps. Sera smiled; although the footsteps were as light as a feather, almost inaudible, she had heard it all the same.

She giggled and Priya gave her a questioning look, "What?"

"It's Cielo…!"

And there, as the footsteps neared even still, the two women moved from their hiding place and moved to meet the possessor of such light feet. And they weren't disappointed.

As silver met blue, time froze.

From Priya's arms, Sera flew to Cielo, her arms wrapped around his neck, "Cielo…! Cielo…I thought…I thought you were dead…" she said in a happy whisper as her face lay buried within his chest, her tears soiling his shirt.

Cielo held her tightly and then pulled away, "I've come for you." He paused as he saw his wife's now flat belly.

Sera followed his gaze and there let her tears trickle down once more, "It's gone…It's gone…" she repeated, sobbing.

Cielo growled but said nothing, just holding her tightly.

After a moment of consolation did he finally choose to speak, "Come; let us leave. Heat would return any moment now."

Sera pulled away, "No!! I cannot leave our child's body here!"

Cielo narrowed his eyes, "How do you know that Heat hadn't already disposed of it?"

Sera shook her head, "He wouldn't…It's his child. He would give it a proper burial…"

Cielo nodded, "Alright. Where do we go from here?"

Sera thought for a moment, "There are the catacombs below. He might have taken it there for preparation for burial. But…he might have taken it to the temple first, for blessings from the gods for a safe passage to Nirvana!" Her eyes widened, "It'll be there, I'm sure of it!"

"Alright."

Cielo's eyes then darted from Sera's to Priya's. He smiled at her and bowed, "I thank you for helping my wife."

She smiled, "It's alright…"

Cielo looked at her seriously, "You should leave. We still have errands to do; you'd only be endangered should you remain with us."

Priya shook her head, "Sera can hardly walk…You need me."

Cielo winced; Sera would only slow him down…But he couldn't leave without the child's body…Cielo sighed, "Alright. You and Sera hide. I shall scour the castle. I shall meet you two by the castle gates."

Sera frowned, "No…! Heat will…"

"He'll do nothing! Go! Go now! We don't have much time!" he hissed.

"The temple's by the West Wing of the castle Cielo. You could distinctly see its decorated doors…And…you can tell that you're close when you smell burning incense."

He nodded.

She sighed, "I still…" she paused. Sera looked within his sapphire eyes and saw that he was dead serious. And so, she flung herself against him and there kissed him arduously, slipping her warm and wet tongue within his mouth.

He responded in her kiss and kissed her just as urgently…just as passionately…just as desperately.

Then, suddenly, it was all over.

"Return to me…" she whispered against his lips as her eyes remained shut, her forehead pressed against his.

"Always…"

When Sera opened her eyes, he was gone.

Looking back at Priya, "Come on. Let's go!"

She nodded.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat found himself wandering the deserted halls aimlessly. His thoughts were in a whirlwind and at the moment, nothing had made sense.

He had killed his son and his wife hated him…

His anger surged through his system like a runaway freight train. Was this the punishment for all the murders that he had committed?

It had got to be.

'A life for a life…' he declared. Yes; that was the law of the land and of the universe.

He sighed; he had thought that it had been Raikiri's…He did not believe Sera…

His eyes narrowed into slits.

Raikiri.

He had not spoken to him as yet.

Realizing the objective that seemed to have eluded him thus far, he turned his heel and headed for the dungeons.

He arrived at the aforesaid dungeon and there noticed that his soldiers were missing. He frowned and there grasped the handle of his sword. He cautiously walked the narrow passageway, being as quiet as possible.

He had reached Raikiri's cell and was glad that it was still locked. Taking a small peek within, his blood boiled as he saw the bodies of his guards piled up within.

"Damn!" he cursed.

He then ran from the cell; he knew where he was headed.

"Sera…"

He reached their chambers and there, his suspicions had proved correct. Sera was gone. Gritting his teeth, he flew from the room as he frantically thought as to where they were.

Knowing Sera…

He narrowed his eyes as he realized it.

He knew where she would head. She would attempt to reclaim the infant's corpse. He frowned; he had sent it to the temple, for prayers…

"The temple…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo blurred past the halls and up the staircases.

"Incense…" he said, whispering into a chilly air.

There…

He smelled it! Faintly…barely…

With his sense of direction and tracking, he was able to locate the source of the incense. A moment later, he found himself standing in front of heavy doors that were elaborated with Arkanadaran art and engravings.

There was no doubt about it. It was the temple.

He pushed the doors open and there slipped quietly inside. He searched left and right for the child. There it was on one of the slabs, in the middle of burning candles…

He walked over to it…His heart broke and shattered. His trembling hand reached out to touch it…

"It was a son…" he said with ragged breath…

"My son…" he said again, letting a lone tear leave his sapphire eyes…He shook his head and there, gathered his son in his arms.

"Kanaye…"

Zealous one.

That was what they had planned to name their son…Kanaye…

Resisting the strong urge to break down, he shook off such thoughts and thought instead of Sera who was still waiting and relying on him.

Having renewed vigor, he then disappeared.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat reached the temple and there saw that the doors were open. He cursed; he was too late. Again, he racked his brain in hopes of knowing where they were headed. He had considered waking the guards…

But no.

This was personal.

This was a battle between him and Raikiri. Again, Raikiri was taking everything from him…He had taken Sera once before, but this time, it wouldn't happen.

He then thought as to where they were…He narrowed his eyes; Sera was impaired at the moment…She wouldn't get very far…

And seeing the distance traveled from the dungeon to the chamber and to the temple, Heat had reckoned that Raikiri had used all of his speed and ability to do it.

No.

Sera had not been with him…

He was traveling alone.

But Raikiri loved his wife. He wouldn't have left her alone…He wouldn't…

'He had probably entrusted her to someone…or had left her to hide somewhere…' he thought knowingly.

But Raikiri and Sera knew not the castle's secrets…No. There was but one exit. The main entrance.

They may not know the castle's secret passageways, but he did. He smirked; he'd get there before Raikiri.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo reached his wife and there wordlessly handed her the lifeless bundle. Sera took her child from her husband and there nuzzled it to her face as she let her tears flow, "Mother's here now…"

It had been a boy…a son.

"Kanaye…Kanaye…" Sera moaned over and over against it, cradling the child to her chest, crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

Cielo and Priya looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Cielo had already felt the loss of his son to a great extent…But still, he knew that it was different for his wife.

She was the child's mother…It had been a part of her…

He could only imagine how she must be feeling at that moment…

'No…that was wrong…I cannot imagine it…' he thought sadly.

He snapped out of his daze, "Sera…we have to go now."

Sera broke from her reverie and nodded weakly. The three began to walk away when they suddenly stopped, hearing a laugh in the air.

Cielo immediately turned around and hid the women behind him, "Show yourself!" he barked.

Heat emerged from the shadows, his sword unsheathed, "Ah…Raikiri…I knew you would be here…" his eyes left Raikiri's and there rested on his wife.

He frowned, "I see that you had taken it upon yourself to abduct my wife the second time around."

"I'm not your wife!" she screamed at him.

Cielo gritted his teeth, "I did not forcibly take her! Not the way you and your bastard of a king did to her and her sisters!" he yelled.

Heat said nothing and just looked at the bodies behind Cielo. He shrugged his shoulders, "You've killed the castle guards…" he spoke nonchalantly.

"…"

Heat laughed again and advanced at the three. He paused and raised his eyebrow. His eyes looked at the hooded woman behind Sera and Raikiri.

He laughed once more, "Raikiri, what are you doing with that woman?" he asked, amused, as he pointed his sword at the woman.

Cielo narrowed his eyes; was Heat really this stupid?

"What would you know camaraderie?" Cielo asked, sneering.

Heat laughed harder, "You are this naïve, are you boy?"

Cielo was confused; did Heat know something that he didn't?

Sera was bemused; what was Heat saying…? He kept laughing…!

Heat stopped and smirked, "Did you hear about your precious base…?"

Cielo said nothing.

Heat bared his teeth as grinned, "There was a spy…"

Cielo hated this; he was being led around the nose again. "Just get on with it!"

Heat shrugged his shoulders, "The spy who worked with us that allowed us to destroy you rabble…is a woman. She was a part of you…a part of you Resistance…"

Sera's eyes widened, "It…it can't be…!"

Cielo glared at him, containing his anger. No; it couldn't be. He was lying! Wasn't he?

Heat nodded, "The spy that had betrayed you…is none other than the woman that you are now protecting…" he said, nodding, as he pointed the sword at the woman behind them once more.

"Isn't that right…?" Heat asked, sneering.

Cielo and Sera turned to her. Cielo seized her arm, "Is this true?!" he asked, his voice hissing dangerously.

"Yes." Priya answered boldly.

Cielo snapped; he slapped her, hard. Turning his eyes from her, he turned back to Heat, "Let us pass."

Heat shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I cannot let you take my wife once more."

Cielo took small steps back and there felt for the dead guard's sword and pointed it at Heat, "Very well then. This time, I'll kill you. I'll finally get to avenge my clan, my father…and rid this world of your foul soul!"

Heat smirked, "Just try your best boy."

Their last battle thus ensued.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sera's heart sank as she heard Priya's confession and there was only one question in her eyes, "Why?!"

Priya shook her head and began to walk away from her, shaking her head regretfully, "For love…"

"Love…?!" Sera asked in incredulity. Didn't their friendship mean anything to her…? So, then, all of those times that they spent together…they were all lies too…? Were they?

Priya read Sera's eyes and she shook her head, "I really was your friend Sera…I really was…But…love outweighs friendship…You know that. Would you really sacrifice Cielo to be with me…? Of course not…"

Sera couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"We could still be friends Sera…! When I'm queen…we would be-"

"You're in love with the king!?" Sera asked, flabbergasted and disgusted.

Priya nodded, "He loves me Sera…Not your sister. He loves me."

Sera knew that that was a lie. His Majesty adored Argilla; there was no way he would replace her sister with Priya…There was no way at all.

She felt pity for Priya though…She felt pity, because, within her hazel eyes laid the innocent promise of love. She had been deceived by the king…

Sera's heart softened; she had done it for love…But then, her heart hardened once more.

"Why did you help us escape then!? Is this another of your sick trickery!?" she asked, her silver eyes flaring in anger.

Priya shook her head, "No…For love…"

"For love?!" Sera yelled, "I don't understand you…!!"

She sighed, "Your heart belonged no longer to the Red Dragon, but to Raikiri. I know what it feels like to be separated from the one you love…That is why I helped you…It is nothing but assistance from one woman in love to another…"

'In love…with the king…' Sera thought; aghast.

Priya smiled, "I know that he loves me…Please forgive me…"

"Priya wait! The king is lying!" she yelled.

Priya's eyes widened and she growled, "What would you know!? You don't know anything!! He loves me! He loves me!!"

And with that, she ran.

Sera turned back to the two men of her life. They were still fighting. Her heart felt heavy once more, "Heat! Cielo…! Please stop! Stop!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, but it would seem that neither men heard her as they continued their intense fight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph stared at the ceiling. He hadn't been able to sleep…

Aside from the euphoria of his battle that day, something felt off…That was the reason why he couldn't sleep…

Something felt awry.

He then heard a faint noise.

There was a hidden passageway within their room. He knew that of course…but judging by the sound, it seemed that someone else did too.

He relaxed his muscles and there closed his eyes, listening intently for the would-be assassin. His arm that was around Argilla's waist remained where it was, as he did not wish to alert the person that was now walking within the room…

His breathing was slow; just as slow as a person asleep…

He had heard light footsteps…

It was a woman.

He wanted to laugh; he already knew who it was…It was his informant; the whore.

He could feel her getting closer and closer to the bed…and without surprise, he realized that she had approached Argilla's side of the bed.

She was going to do something. She was going to assassinate his wife. Serph continued to wait there, waiting until the last moment.

There, he heard it; he heard the silent air be broken. As if on cue, his hand immediately flew and grasped the blade that was planning on killing his wife.

The woman widened her eyes and there relinquished her hold on the knife.

Serph got off the bed, the blade in hand, "You were going to kill her."

The woman sneered, "She would have died anyway…You were going to have her killed, isn't that right? So, why wait?" she asked mockingly.

Serph laughed, "You forget that she's mine. She's mine to kill as well. I'll kill her when I deem so but not before then. You've done a bad thing…" he drawled condescendingly.

She narrowed her eyes, "Then have her killed…I want to be your Queen!"

Serph opened his mouth to speak when Argilla suddenly awoke, "Serph…?" she asked groggily.

Her eyes landed on the female and raised an eyebrow, "Priya…? Is that you…? What are you doing here?"

She sneered at the queen, "I'm here to take my place as Queen of Arkanadara, isn't that right Serph?"

Argilla's pink eyes flew from Priya to Serph, the color from her face draining, "Serph…?"

Serph looked at her coolly but said nothing.

Priya smiled, "So you see…? He doesn't love you! He wants to be with me…!"

"…"

Argilla felt frightened all of a sudden. Serph…loved this woman…?

She opened her mouth to speak but a scream instead left her lips. There, Serph had thrown the dagger in his hands at the poor woman, striking her at her chest.

She fell on the floor instantaneously. Argilla got off the bed and started to stand when Serph motioned for her to stay where she was.

She did as she was told, still at a loss at what had happened.

Serph walked over to Priya and there smirked at her, "Did I hit you…? I am terribly sorry…I apologize My Lady…"

Her hazel eyes began to brim with tears, "Why…?"

Serph sneered, "Simple. I don't want you. I never did. And what's more, I no longer have any use for you…You had outlived your usefulness Priya…You had just been stupid to return here tonight…"

Her tears flowed down, "But…you gave me your word…You gave me…your word…!" she muttered in desperation.

He nodded, "I am aware of that. I gave you my word that I could give you whatever you desire…that I could give you the crown…that I could have my queen killed…I have not lied. I could give you everything…"

She looked at him with confusion.

He knelt down and inspected her profusely bleeding wound, "I never said that I _would_ though…" he laughed mockingly, whispering so that Argilla might not hear.

She had used the technique of technicality with him once before with the issue about Princess Severina…Well, he never really did forget about it. And it was just fair that she suffered for that as well. He smirked; he just returned the favor.

He relished in the ecstatic feeling that surged through his system as he saw her dreams and hopes be crushed right before his very eyes…

Without taking his silver eyes from her hazel ones, he pulled the dagger from her chest, "You are just a stupid wench thinking that you could fool me and have me by the throat…You have no idea who you are dealing with…" he hissed, his voice filled with malice.

Her mouth hung agape now and her crimson blood flowed out of her mouth freely. She then coughed up the blood.

His playful smile then vanished as he quickly narrowed his eyes and just as quickly thrust the dagger back on her chest, twisting it painfully.

Her eyes closed soon after.

Serph stood and there spat the corpse, "Whore."

He then turned to see a horrified Argilla, "Serph…What…what just happened?" she asked, trembling.

Serph did not lie. That was a fact. If she asked, he would tell her…everything…It was just that, she had to ask the right questions…

And right now, she hadn't the right question…

"She tried to kill you…" he told her firmly.

Her eyes mirrored nothing but fright and she hugged herself. He saw her vulnerable state and walked over to her and embraced her, "No one will lay a finger on you Argilla…No one…" he cooed in her ear soothingly.

"Why…Why Serph…? Why would she do that…?" she asked with fear and hurt in her voice, "She…she was…she was a good friend…!"

Serph smirked evilly as his emotional wife sobbed on his chest. Just a little farther…just a bit more…

"In this world…there are no friends Argilla…" he said as he pulled away from her, his silver eyes piercing her pink pools, "No friends…There is only your family Argilla; only your family." he finished, his voice laced with emotion as his hand caressed her swollen belly.

Argilla, hanging with every word that rolled out of his lips, believed him wholeheartedly. Serph took her in his arms once more and smiled as he buried his nose in her hair…

She had been right about Priya after all…Right after they had first met, she had a strong suspicion that the young girl was quite taken with her fiancé…She just didn't think that she would go as far as to attempting to kill her and attempting to manipulate Serph…

In the end, the poor girl, that naïve girl was the only person who had lost everything and gained nothing. She had been used…and discarded…

"Serph…" she breathed out as she clung to him…

He was right…

In the real world, there were no such things as friends…There was only the family…And now that Serph and Priya had openly proved it to her, she now saw her overwhelming impetus to bring in her child with all the love that a parent could muster for it…

And she knew…from the way Serph held her, that he would be there for her…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cielo clutched his arm; Heat had managed to graze it and it now bled. It hadn't been a deep cut though.

It had been a good thing that he was ambidextrous; otherwise it would have impaired his skill.

He narrowed his eyes and evaded more of Heat's savage sword-swings. A few moments later, he began to feel dizzy…his vision began to blur and fade. The room around him began to spin.

His shook his head and blinked his eyes rapidly. But it had been the same; his vision was fading rapidly…

"You…!" he hissed at Heat.

Heat smirked as he saw "it" take effect upon the young man's system. He watched, amused, as Raikiri stumbled backwards, wobbling slightly, while Sera ran to him, "Cielo…!!" she yelled worriedly as she caught him in her arms, "What have you done!?" she asked with worry and anger.

Heat shrugged his shoulders, "Why don't you ask him? He knows of these things…"

Cielo's heart palpitated within the moments that passed, but his anger and indignation for Heat wavered not; it blurred not.

Panting a bit, he slowly spoke, "His sword…his sword is laced with poison…"

He cursed; of course he knew what Heat had been up to. As a warrior of the shadows, he too had used such tactics. If only he had been prepared for this fight, he would have had his tricky arsenal. But now, he had been forced to fight almost barehanded…

But still, he had to.

He promised Sera that he would. He would protect his family to the bitter end until his last breath left his lips…

Sera's heart stopped; poison…?

Cielo looked at her as he leaned back, throwing his head backwards, "Hey…I don't have much time…Please…escape…while you can…I'll distract him…" he said to her lamely, his voice losing its usual vibrancy and soul.

Again, Sera's eyes brimmed with tears, "No…! I won't leave you Cielo…! Never!"

He smiled as he touched the hand that caressed his face and held it firmly, "Go Sera…Go…Just remember that I love you…I…love you…"

"I love you too…"

Sera waited for him to respond but he didn't. His hand no longer held hers as his eyes slowly drew to a close…

"Cielo…!!!" she screamed.

Heat, who had been watching their pitiful display of affection from a few feet away, marched towards his now weeping wife.

Sera turned to him and glared, "Don't you come near me!! Don't you dare! I'll kill you! I swear to the gods that I shall kill you!!" she screamed with sheer indignation.

Heat raised an eyebrow, "He's not dead Sera."

Sera, who had been burying her face upon Cielo's chest now raised her head and looked at Heat with a glower, "What trickery is it this time Heat?

He sighed, "It is no trick. That poison is slow-acting; he's just sedated. He would have another twelve hours to live…But any later than that and he would die…"

Sera blinked; she knew what her former husband was getting at. He wanted to arrange a bargain.

"W-what do you want?" she asked, trembling a bit as she laid down Cielo's body on the floor, slowly standing up.

Heat smirked within; he knew she would see things his way…

"I just want you Sera…Just you…" he said silkily as he approached her. When he had reached her, he took her in his arms, and looked deeply into her silver eyes, "I want you back…I haven't been whole since you left me…"

Sera stiffened in his arms…She knew now that not a shred of love remained within her heart for this man…This man had killed their son…and now had nearly killed her husband. And now, he had sunken so low as to strike a bargain with her, holding her husband's life on the line so that she would stay with him…

It was…disgusting.

Now…there was nothing but loathing for him in her heart.

She would never love him again…

'Never…' she thought, seething.

"Give him the antidote Heat." she told him firmly.

Heat continued to gaze at her, his eyes serious and spoke, "Give me your word that you would stay and be my wife…" he paused, tucking her hair behind her ears, "…and be my lover…"

Sera wanted to vomit.

This man was vile…

But still, she kept her face calm and unfeeling, "Alright…I give you my word…I am yours…" she said, her voice mirroring her unfeeling face and eyes.

Heat smiled and kissed her lips chastely.

He then drew back, "Go up to our room and change…I shall give him the antidote."

She searched his eyes for any deceit but found none, but nonetheless, she asked, "How do I know you just won't kill him…?"

Heat held her firmly, "I will give him the antidote Sera." he told her in a resolute voice, "Now go…before I change my mind."

She nodded and there took the corpse of their child once more, and showed it to Heat, "Heat…" she trailed off, uncertain.

Heat nodded, "I shall return him to the Temple. He needs to be prepared for the burial…" he said in a low tone. She nodded and handed him the child's body, "Be…be careful with him, won't you?"

"I will."

Without saying anything further, she began to walk away once more but stopped after taking a few steps. She looked back at Cielo's unconscious body and gazed upon it sadly…

Wanting to control her tears, she turned away and walked away from the scene…

Heat watched her go and then stared back at the Raikiri's fallen body. He stared at him, hard, "Sera does love you…But no matter, she would love me again…And you…would be forgotten in her mind and heart."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days had now passed. Jenna and Argilla still knew not of their sister's reappearance and her miraculous return from the dead.

Sera had deemed it to be. She did not wish to look upon her sisters just yet.

She herself was in mourning. The burial for the child had taken place days ago…and there, she couldn't bring herself to forgive the person who did this to her son; herself. It had been her fault too.

If only she didn't challenge and provoke Heat, perhaps her son would still be alive. For days now, she had refused all food and water.

Heat had to force-feed her once or twice…but she always managed to make it difficult for him. But he never gave up though.

She sighed as she gazed out of the window…She saw the birds flying once more…

"To be free…" she told herself. Funny; it had been the same thing that she had told herself many months ago…She had wanted to be free; that was the sole reason she had run away anyway.

But now, she was back where she started…

She was once more the wife of a heartless man…

The man whom she first fell in love with. The man whom she had given everything to. The man who had crushed her "fantasies" of love. The man who had killed her son.

Again, she sobbed at that thought.

"No…I must not weep…" she told herself, "I must be strong…for my son…" she smiled a bit.

Her son had been a victim of fate but he was pure and innocent.

She was confident that he had reached paradise.

In her eyes, he deserved it.

"He…he's probably at Nirvana now…" she said as her voice shook from a mixture of grief and happiness.

She then wiped off the tears from her eyes; yes, he was in Nirvana now.

Her thoughts then wandered over to Cielo…Her true love…her true husband…her true protector. It had been two days now since Heat had given him the antidote.

She sighed sadly.

Heat had told her that Cielo had left. Her heart broke at that notion though; Cielo would never abandon her.

Flashback

"_H-he left…?" she repeated, her eyes brimming with tears, "W-without saying g-goodbye…?" _

_Heat nodded, "Goodbyes are very painful to say Sera. I told him the condition of your stay here and his state of being alive. I told him the bargain that you and I had. I was the one who told him to leave and never come back. If he didn't, then the deal is off. As I expected, he had chosen valor. That is why he left." _

_Sera's heart raced painfully and she could hardly breathe; her vision blurred and cold sweat formed on her spine. _

_She couldn't believe it…_

End Flashback

"I…can't believe it…"

Her eyes suddenly narrowed, "I won't believe it."

No.

She didn't want to. There was something going on and she was going to find out. She racked her brains for anything that might help her search; she didn't even know what she was looking for!

She groaned in annoyance. How could she begin her search without having any sort of information…?

It had been a good thing though that Heat wasn't present. He had a meeting with Gale and the king.

It would give her time to think things through. And so, she thought harder. Then, like a revelation from the gods, it came to her…

Within their very chambers, Heat had a private study. He would always be there whenever he would need to think or be alone.

He had told her never to enter it…

Ever.

Sera then stood up, having her courage and resolve rekindled. She walked over to the aforesaid study and stood in front of its doors.

She grasped the handle and pulled. She frowned; locked. She inspected the locking mechanism. Cielo had taught her about those sorts of things too.

She could either, blow it up with a small amount of explosive…or pick the lock. She chose the latter.

Taking a silver pin from her once more glamorized hair, she slowly picked the lock. Nothing happened and the door remained shut.

But she persevered.

She froze though as she heard footsteps outside the room but resumed her task as the aforesaid footsteps echoed away.

After minutes of carefully maneuvering the pin, she heard a soft click. She smiled; she had done it.

She slowly opened the door and walked in.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	25. Destiny

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. I do not own "Prayer"; it belongs to ATLUS.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE **

**Chapter 25: Destiny**

Sera's eyes widened.

The room around her seemed to get smaller by the second and seemed to crush her, making her feel claustrophobic.

Her former husband…No!

Her husband…Heat…was a very sick man…

Her hair stood upon one end as she looked at the jars in front of her…all around her…They were all piled up neatly upon the large shelves…

Suddenly, she had the urge to throw up but she held her ground; she must be strong. There, within the jars, were the severed heads of those whom Heat had killed. Heads of countless men were piled up before her shocked silver eyes…

Never did she think that Heat was ever capable of doing this…

"He's not…human…" she whispered within the damp and cool room.

Sera's body felt numb as she walked even further in the room. Her skin crawled and her blood ran cold as the dead eyes within the jars seemed to awaken suddenly and peered at her through the glass of their containers.

She wanted to shut her eyes and run from there.

But something told her that she had to press on.

After a few moments of walking within the room, she found Heat's desk. Her eyes, that had been thus far dilated, widened even wider still.

"He lied…! He lied…!!!" she screamed over and over as she looked at the ghastly object before her.

She collapsed on the floor, her palms on the stoned floor. Her will had finally crumbled and her strength had abandoned her.

Now, all that remained was the feeling of despair…

She forced her head to rise and there, with all the strength that she could muster, gazed upon the severed head of her true love…

"Cielo…" she choked out as her silver eyes met his dead sapphire ones.

Suddenly, flashes from her memories with him surged through her mind.

She remembered when he held her hand…She remembered when he carried her to bed…or how she waited for him by the windowsill every time he had a mission…

She remembered the time that he had pressed his ear and the side of his face to her belly, feeling and hearing their child move within…

She remembered how good a person he was…

Sera's heart wanted to burst. She sucked in the air, the oxygen around her, but none of it would enter her lungs.

"No! No!! No…!!" she yelled over and over again as she banged her small fist on the floor, causing bruises on her delicate knuckle.

"You lied…!!" she screamed to no one in particular.

Heat had lied…

He had given her his word that he would not harm him…He had even told her that Cielo had left so that their bargain may be invoked…

But she was the stupid one.

She had believed him.

"How could I believe the words of a serpent?!" she asked herself in self-loathing.

With one more look at her fallen husband, she picked herself up and stood with wobbly feet. She walked over to the desk and took the jar in her hands. The old Sera would have found this to be heavy but because of Cielo…she had become stronger.

She looked at her husband's dead eyes and peered into it, ignoring the stinging pain of realization that his eyes were empty as they were dead, and spoke with a quivering voice, "I…I shall set it right…I shall set you free…my love…"

Without another thought, she rushed out of the room, the jar in her hands. She quickly locked the door and donned on her veil. She had told Heat days ago not to inform her sisters of her return until she was ready.

Wanting to keep her, he complied.

And so, whenever she would leave the room, she would have her veil over her face. She was known as the Red Dragon's enigmatic new lover…

But sadly, she hadn't yet seen her sisters…

Why?

She didn't want to…She knew she would feel guilty if she did. She had put them through a hellish experience once they learnt of her untimely demise…They didn't need to relive that once more at seeing her. They had already moved on with their lives…

There was not a need for her to enter their aforesaid new lives any longer…

Their paths…had diverged with each of them given their own destinies…

Sera put the jar within a sophisticated box, adorned with jewels and embroidery; no one would suspect what lay within…

And so, she made haste.

She was glad that Heat and the others were at the meeting. He wouldn't return for a few more hours.

She silently and meekly made her way out of the castle and into the gardens. She cursed as she saw Argilla within the gardens as well, sitting, caressing her engorged belly while reading a book.

So, Priya hadn't succeeded in whatever plan she had after all…Argilla was still alive. She had asked Heat what had happened to her but he said nothing of it…And now, seeing her sister alive and well, Sera could only deduce that Priya had failed.

She smiled though…

So…that was what she looked like now…She was with child…She sighed; she could only hope that she was happy…Suddenly, she saw Argilla smile, putting the book down.

Sera knew…

Argilla was happy.

She froze again as she saw her other sister, Jenna, walk up to Argilla. They began to converse although Sera couldn't hear them, she saw the two were happy…

"I'm glad…" she said to the winds.

Shaking her head, she dashed from the scene. She had left from the castle gates, unheeded by the guards. Heat had given her freedom…She, after all, had given her word that she would not runaway.

She walked with great haste, holding the box with her as tightly as possible. After a few minutes of walking, she had finally left the city's soil. She looked around her…Greenery…trees everywhere…

She looked left and right and there found a secluded spot. She dug a grave with her hands, her fingernails digging aggressively within the dirt, her arms moving at an accelerated and exhilarated manner. When she was convinced that it had been deep enough she opened the jar, spilling its liquid carefully, setting her husband's head free.

She held his cold head in her shaking hands and there, pressed her lips on upon his cold and dead ones. She pulled away and looked at him one last time, "I shall…see you in Nirvana…"

And with that, she deposited the head within the grave and quickly covered it. She knew that he would've wanted it this way…He would have loved to have been buried outside Arkanadaran soil…

She sighed…

She may still be within the country of Arkanadara…but she was out of the city walls. She was regretful that this was the best she could do.

'I'm so sorry…Cielo…' she thought painfully, with tears in her eyes…

She knelt in front of the grave as she said her prayers up to the gods…asking them to give her beloved safe passage to Nirvana…

She sighed and there, parted her quivering lips and sung a lonesome requiem for him…

"I'm you…You are me…Itsumademo…" she sung into the winds…

"Remember that song Cielo…?" she asked him, laughing a bit as she wiped off a tear with the back of her hand.

"I told you about it…right…?" she sniffed, holding back a sob.

"No matter…where you go…no matter how far apart we are…we'll always be together…Always…So, wait for me…" she finished with a choke, finally letting her resolve fall apart as she laid rest on his grave, her forehead pressing against her bent arms.

After a moment's quiet calm, she composed herself, stood and took a deep breath, "I love you…" A breeze then passed through her. She shivered and stiffened as she could've sworn that she had felt human hands around her waist…

And heard a human voice…

She smiled; it was he…

She smiled languidly at the grave, "Wait for me…"

And with that, she fled.

She had reached the confines of Heat's chambers and there set to work immediately…

She smiled though. It wouldn't be long now. She would be reunited with her family soon. She would be able to hold her son again. She would be able to embrace her husband once more.

She allowed herself a small thought once more. Priya had done what she had done for love…Argilla had stayed because she did it for love…Heat had done what he did, no matter how twisted, because of his definition of love…

And Cielo…

He had died…for love.

He had died so that he may save her…

And now, what was she doing…?

'I…am returning the favor…I'm doing this for you my love…' she thought with a rueful smile.

She stood and stepped on the stool and then from there, on the table. It had all been prepared now…

"I'll see you two soon…" she said as she tied the final knot.

All that was needed…

Was her.

She breathed in the air calmly, relishing in the feel of this world around her. She perked up her ears and heard the distant chirping of the birds…She felt the warmth of the sun's golden rays on her face…caressing it gently…as if comforting her…telling her soothingly that all would be well…

"I'm waiting for you Sera…I'm waiting…"

She quickly opened her eyes and looked around. There was no one…

She had heard Cielo's voice…

She smiled; he was waiting…

"Do not fret…I shall not make you wait any longer…" she said with utter happiness.

Her hands went to the small hoop in front of her and there put it around her neck. She tightened it.

She then saw them…

Her son…her true love…

"I'm coming…" she said with a gentle voice and happy smile…

She took the final leap of fate. She had taken the last step on her journey. Yes. Her journey had at last come to an end…There was no longer the concept of suffering…of grief…of agony…of anguish or of strife.

There was only…

Bliss.

The surreal visage of her son and her husband were the only things that she last saw before the end…

"Cielo…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jenna, what a pleasant surprise." Argilla said as she motioned for her sister to sit as she put her book away.

It was a nice and sunny morning and Argilla was feeling all the more cheerful. It had been two days since Priya's death; she shuddered at that.

But thanks to her husband, she had put all that behind her. He had been right; there was only the family…

And so, seeing her sister, her smile widened still.

Jenna sighed and returned her smile, "I've decided to ride again…"

"Is that so?"

She nodded, "I can't stay in my chambers forever…"

Argilla was glad, "Yes. You need to release your stress Jenna. And before you know it, you would be delivering your first child with Lord Gale." she said cheerfully, holding Jenna's hand.

Jenna smiled tightly; she hasn't told Argilla yet…But her sister was right about one thing though; release stress…

Telling Argilla would only add unnecessary stress on both Argilla and herself. If Argilla didn't know, they could continue to pretend…to pretend that everything was fine and peachy…

She wouldn't have to look within Argilla's eyes and see pity and compassion. No; Jenna wanted none of that.

Even if it were all a lie, she'd live that lie. Because within that lie, she was happy. There were no words of consolation, no hands that would drape over her shoulders and say, "I'm sorry…"

No.

With this lie, all that she would ever hear were words of encouragement; words that say, "You can do it the next time around!"

And she would be happy…

It was childish, she knew…but she cared not.

This was what she wanted. This was what she felt…

Jenna smiled, "Aa…You're right…Yes. I think I shall take your advice sister."

Argilla laughed, "Of course I'm right…!"

"Am I intruding?" said a male voice.

The two immediately stood and Jenna giggled, "Of course not My King. I was just leaving." she looked at Argilla and smiled and then bowed before Serph before leaving.

Serph took Argilla's hands in his and kissed her knuckles. He pulled away and looked into her pink eyes, smiling, "You're in high spirits today."

"I am." she openly admitted.

Serph chuckled and embraced her, "I'm glad."

He then pulled away and saw her twinkling pink eyes, "The family…is everything." she slowly spoke. She took his hand and pressed it on her belly, "I want a happy family Serph…" she said, peering into his silver eyes, "Please promise me that you'll do everything to achieve that…"

He caressed her face and kissed her chastely on the lips and spoke against her aforesaid luscious and full lips, "I shall."

The couple once more found themselves within one another's arms when suddenly a thought struck Argilla's mind.

Priya.

Priya's words…

What did she mean?

But, not wanting to break the moment, she had momentarily let it slide.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jenna walked over to the stables and there picked out her favorite white mare. Wearing her hakama, she mounted the horse and rode away…

She sighed deeply as the cool breeze passed through her; letting her wavy ebony locks dance and sway in the winds…

She needed this.

She needed this release…

She could feel the burning life-force of the horse beneath her…Her ears heard the gentle yet firm stomping of her mare's hooves upon the dirt…

She felt so whole whenever she would ride…

She felt…free.

"I wish…I could feel this way…forever…"

But like all things…all must come to and end. She didn't know how long she had been riding but before she knew it, she was back at the stables.

She put her horse away and petted her one last time with a gentle smile on her face before walking away.

Her smile gave way as she was met with her husband's cold green eyes. She cast her head down, "Milord…"

"We have to talk." was all he said. He then turned around and walked away, leaving a bleeding Jenna. No. It wasn't a physical wound.

It was something else…

She could feel her heart breaking as he took further steps away from her.

Soon, they reached their chambers. Jenna was the one who first broke the silence, "What about milord?"

Gale turned around and stared at her with his ever unfeeling and stoic gaze, "I cannot live like this any longer."

Jenna's silver eyes widened, "W-what ever do you mean milord?"

Gale shook his head, "I am sending you to the temple at Shankara where you shall serve as a priestess to the temple of Shakti and remain so until the end of your natural days." he finished unfeelingly, coldly.

Jenna felt the wind get knocked out of her, "Gale…? What…?"

Gale shook his head, "I can no longer look upon your face and feel happy Jenna. I only feel frustration whenever I would. You and I…can never be."

Jenna sobbed now but her eyes burned with anger, "Why!?" she yelled, "Because I can't bare you children?! Is that it!?" she screamed, "Is that…it…?" she repeated in a defeated tone as she now cried fully.

Gale touched his forehead, "I am in need of someone who could bare me a child Jenna. How can I pass on my knowledge to the next generation if my wife is barren?"

Jenna looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "W-we…we could always adopt Gale…We can…! Nothing has to change…! I'll still be his mother!"

Gale sighed; Jenna was making this difficult.

He shook his head, "I want a child that is of my own flesh and blood…"

"But…!"

"No. I've decided. You are mine to do as I please Jenna. I am very regretful that it had to come to this…But I have no choice. I cannot look upon your face any longer. I want you gone from my sight…That is why I'm sending you away."

Jenna's heart crumbled faster as she heard his painful words.

So…was it all a lie…?

A game to him…?

"So," she began with a shaking voice, "it had all been a lie…? You…you never felt anything for me…Not even a small shred of…love?" she asked desperately.

Gale knew that it wasn't true. He did love her. That was why this was so difficult for him. He hated seeing Serph and Argilla being convivial about the arrival of their firstborn.

He had done everything the gods had taught them. He wasn't a saint, but he wasn't a demon either. He prayed and abided by the teachings.

But still, no blessings came his way…

He had thought that when he found Jenna and fell in love, that the gods had finally decided to bless him…But no; they had only wounded him deeper still.

Not only did they make him fall hopelessly in love with her…but they crushed his hopes and dreams of having a family by making her barren…

That was why he was doing this.

It was the best for her and him. They couldn't live together any longer; and he couldn't bear to look at her any longer either. That was why being apart was the best option.

That was why he had to lie…

"No. Never." he spoke as coldly and as icily as possible.

"…!" Jenna's heart burst open. He had dealt her a fatal blow. Her eyes were dilated still, but they had lost their shine…She now looked at him with dead fisheyes. Her body slightly shook but she stood stupefied on her spot.

Gale took her silence as her confirmation and merely nodded, "It's settled then. You are to depart at first light tomorrow. I shall have your belongings packed."

And with that, Gale walked out of the chambers, leaving his dying wife behind.

"G-g…aal…" she wanted to utter his name…but she couldn't. Her lips were frozen…

Her breathing was ragged…

Her soul had been shaken…

She had told herself before that she would always be strong. To be strong. That was her mantra. And even after she fell for Gale, she vowed that she would never change; that her strength would never fade or diminish…But she knew now…that she indeed, had changed. Her strength had left her.

She was…weak…

He had taken her barriers and had torn them apart, exposing to him her heart…her vulnerable heart. She had thought that she was entrusting her heart to faithful and affectionate hands…But now, those hands only crushed her heart.

Gale was gone.

He had left her…again.

But this time, it was forever…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat's laugh reverberated through the castle walls. He had heard from his brother and king that the foolish informant had been slain.

'Serves her right! The stupid bitch!' he cackled internally. She had had it coming, in Heat's opinion. He smirked; he knew that Serph would never concede to that lunatic of a woman's foolhardy requests!

Aah…The power of technicality.

But that wasn't the reason why he was with high spirits. Oh no; the blood of a mere whore interested him not.

Heat had been happy; he had hit two birds with one stone.

He had managed to keep Sera while disposing of Raikiri. He had deceived Sera, yes, but it had been for her own good.

But he hadn't completely deceived her. He did give Raikiri the antidote. After all, he needed a healthy head to be added to his "collection".

He smirked evilly at that.

It was after that, when Raikiri had recovered, somewhat, that he had severed his head. The poor boy didn't even get to utter his last words…He didn't even get to beg forgiveness to the clan that he vowed to avenge…

He didn't even get to speak to Sera and tell her his saddest goodbyes. He didn't get to see her within his, the Red Dragon's arms, and feel distraught…

Flashback

_Heat sneered at the boy on the bed. _

_Yes…he was young. He was the man Sera had fallen for; he was the man whom she had replaced him with. _

_He frowned and narrowed his eyes into slits as he saw the young man's chest heaving up and down in a steady rhythm. _

_His hand gripped the handle of his sword tightly. This was his chance…He had sent Sera up to their room several hours past…And he had given the young man the antidote that he sorely needed to live. _

_The sun had already risen. And now, the normal color of his face was returning and no longer a sickeningly pale green. He growled and turned to leave; he knew that if he stayed a bit more, he would only end up severing the boy's head. _

_He walked towards the doors when he suddenly stopped. He froze but breathed just as calmly as he felt cold metal pressing just against the side of his neck. _

_He smirked, "So, you are not as weak as I thought you to be, eh boy?" he drawled at Raikiri condescendingly. _

"_No." Cielo spoke lowly, firmly, "You underestimate me Red Dragon. Where is she?" _

_Heat scowled, "She's where she belongs."_

"_She does not wish to be here. Let her go." he responded darkly. _

_Heat narrowed his eyes. How dare this boy assume such things?! With the speed of sound, Heat eluded Cielo's weapon and turned around, his sword drawn, "It is you who underestimates me now, boy."_

_Cielo frowned, "Let her go." he said, ignoring his last statement._

_Heat arched an eyebrow, "You are alive because she wanted you to live."_

"_What?" _

"_In exchange for your pitiful life, Sera had chosen to remain here. You are alive. There is not a need for you to remain here. Get out." Heat hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes boring holes into Cielo's calm face. _

_He smirked within as he saw a flash of shock within his blue eyes. _

"_I would love nothing more than to see you dead Red Dragon…My family's deaths still remains without retribution."_

"_Then kill me boy…!" Heat taunted him, spreading his arms apart, leaving his chest wide open, "Come at me with everything you've got…You know you want to…"_

_Cielo narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing. _

_Heat sneered at him, "Yes…Come and kill me and dishonor Sera's wishes." _

_Cielo blinked, "S-Sera's…wishes…?" _

_A…doubt. _

_It was a powerful ally indeed…_

_He nodded, "Sera's wishes. If you remain here, you make her bargain with me void…You would be dishonoring her."_

"_So, get out and never come back."_

_The young man before him visibly stiffened. _

"_Your life for her stay. I had fulfilled my end of the bargain Raikiri." he said within narrowed eyes, "Do you dare dishonor her by remaining here, seeking to take her away when she had clearly agreed that she wanted to remain?"_

_Cielo growled, "You're pathetic…Luring her in such a position…! You are nothing but a coward!"_

_Heat sneered, "I've no need to listen to your ramblings boy…Leave and never come back."_

_Cielo's eyes narrowed still, "You have no honor Red Dragon. Your words are as worthless as your putrid-smelling carcass. I care not for false honor. She isn't happy with you. She's coming with me." _

"_Tch…" Heat spat, "I suppose there's no other way then!" _

End Flashback

Yes…The boy was definitely smart. He had been able to see through his lies…

But at the same time, he was stupid.

No…He never really had any intention of letting the boy live after he turned his back. No. Of course not. But it would seem that the boy had known about his real intentions and had instead challenged him to a fight.

Heat laughed…

There was no way he could have won…

Not when he used an innocent…

Flashback

_Heat stood in front of Cielo's bleeding body, there, lying on the floor messily. He sneered at him, "That is why you would never win boy…" _

_He had used a young woman as a shield; a human shield. Then he tossed the woman away and lunged for Cielo. The two had battled…_

_But it was then that Heat had decided to end it all._

_Cielo was an honorable man; and he did know of true and false honor. That was why…he was going to die. It was time to use it against him, wasn't it?_

_Heat smirked as he dodged Cielo's blow and there made for the maiden on the side, preparing to strike her…_

_He knew…_

_He knew…_

_In a second, it was all over. _

_He was right. _

_Raikiri had pushed the girl out of the way, taking the fatal blow upon himself. And now, Heat was standing over him, his boot on the boy's chest, "You would never be able to avenge anyone now boy. Goodbye." _

_Cielo coughed up blood as he struggled for breath, "At least…I would've died…for honor…!" he spoke desperately in between heavy breaths. _

_And there, threw a shuriken. _

"_Argh!" _

_Heat's hand immediately flew to his face where the shuriken had deeply cut his left cheek, the blood flowing freely from his wound and onto his face. _

_He saw the young man's face and within his eyes etched the valiant look of triumph, pride and unyielding courage. _

_It was beginning to irk Heat. _

_He looked liked he had something to say…No. Heat wouldn't let him. There was no way that he would let him get his final words. Why? So that they may haunt him for the rest of his life? _

_It was a treat that Heat wanted no part of._

_Heat had had enough and so, within that very same second, brought his sword upon the young man. _

"_Proud scum even to the bitter end eh…?" he spat at the corpse mockingly._

End Flashback

Heat touched his cheek; it had been two days now…and the wound was healing quite nicely. It had required stitching but it was nothing; it would disappear in time.

But it wasn't of importance.

What was important was that Raikiri was no more.

That was all that mattered.

'Raikiri…' he thought with a sneer.

"He wouldn't be called that any longer." he said to himself, laughing.

His triumvirate had just finished their meeting and he couldn't wait to come within the folds of his wife's loving embrace.

'She hates you.' a voice within him said.

He frowned, 'She doesn't! She loves me! And if she doesn't, I'll just make her love me…'

'There is no other way around this life but through me.' he thought selfishly, arrogantly.

'There's no one in this world for her, than I.'

'There's only me.'

Willing the voice to disappear from his mind, he walked even faster; he had missed her all the more.

Finally, he had reached the doors that led to their chambers. He smiled; he would see her again.

He pushed the doors open but wished he hadn't.

Having the blood be drained from his whole body, he took in the morbid scene in front of him. Sera had hung herself in the middle of the room. Her lithe frame dangled helplessly, carelessly, for his eyes to see fully…

Her eyes were shut…

Heat immediately rushed to her, unsheathing his sword. With one fluid stroke, he leapt and had cut the rope that bound her elegant neck and caught her body in his arms.

He quickly set her on the floor and looked for any signs of life…

This time…

There was none.

She was gone.

Heat suddenly felt his tears overwhelm his eyes…and there, he sobbed. He had done everything…But she had still chosen to leave him…

He had said that there was no getting through this life without him…She probably knew that as well. That was why she had decided to transcend this life and move on to the next…

It was a life…that didn't have him in it.

"Sera…"

He gazed at her body and then at her face…He blinked; there was something odd. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense…

There, on her lips danced a smile…

She had been glad to die.

Heat banged his fists on the floor; even in death, Sera had chosen Raikiri over him…

"Sera…!!!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Serph…?"

"Hm…?" Serph turned to his wife.

They were standing upon the balcony just enjoying the cool evening breeze. It was a moment of calm for them…It was quite rare for them to have moments as peaceful as this…

"What is it?"

Argilla frowned and nodded, "What did Priya mean…when she said that she wanted to be…queen? Were you…" she pouted even farther, her lips slightly protruding, her cheeks drooping, "Were you…having an affair with her…?"

Aah…

She asked the right question this time.

Serph nodded, "She wanted to take your place Argilla. She wanted to be my wife…instead of you. Yes. I had an affair with her…but it ceased when we married. She was once one of my women but I never touched her though…" he told her truthfully.

Argilla's eyes widened as she slapped him. He did nothing, letting her vent her anger on him.

Women; they get easily jealous.

"Do not insult my intelligence Serph." she said as she glared at him and continued, "Did you ever sleep with her after our marriage…? A kiss…? An embrace…?"

She wanted to hear his answer but at the same time, she didn't. He was truthful…His tongue was sharp but it was truthful.

She was afraid that that sharp and truthful tongue might work against her…

And she prayed to the gods that it wouldn't…

"I did. Once. I slept with her. I kissed her. I embraced her." he deadpanned.

At that moment, her strength left her body and she broke down in tears. Serph took her in his arms…but she protested. He held her firmly and in the end, she succumbed. But still, she continued to cry.

"Why!? Why…?! Why Serph…!? Why do you continue to do this to me…!? Is this some sort of twisted game…!? Am I a game to you…?!" she yelled against him.

Didn't her feelings mean anything to him? Didn't their vows of forgiveness and love mean anything to him? Why was he being this way? He said that he wanted a loving family and yet he always did something that would tear it apart…! And just when it had started to mend…

And now, her anger had been ignited once more.

"Let me go!" she screamed at him. But he refused to let her go.

"Let go…! I do not wish to see you…! Let me go…!!"

Serph grasped her arms tightly and pulled her away so that their eyes would meet, "No. I would never let you go. You are mine."

He wanted to tell her the real reason. He wanted her to know that he had only used Priya for his own benefit but not once shared an ounce of affection for her.

No. Never.

He had wanted to tell her that he had only been with her, his wife and queen, and no one else…Not Priya, not his whores, not anyone…

Only her.

But being his proud and pompous self, he would never let her know that.

However, she was proving to be difficult once more. He hated it when she would do that. He was easy enough to deal with…Didn't she see that…?

Why couldn't she understand that she was just to pay attention to being his wife and the mother of his children and not stick her nose into his other business…?

Why couldn't she understand that he only wished his commands to be followed without questions…? Not that any of them were hard either. They were all simple and rudimentary to being a woman…

"You are to do whatever I ask of you Argilla. Or did you forget that?" he asked as his silver eyes pierced hers.

"I could have you replaced or killed at any moment Argilla." he said and paused, taking the time to see her reaction. He grasped her chin, "You are a woman Argilla. You are my woman. So act like it!" he hissed venomously; letting her go and lightly shoving her away.

Argilla's heart got caught up in her throat. She wasn't confused anymore…

There was only the truth…

Serph loved her.

But he loved his pride more…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I've come to bid you farewell sister." came Jenna's voice. The day had finally arrived for her inevitable departure.

Argilla's eyes widened, "What? Why!? Where are you going…?!"

Jenna sighed and explained to her sister the truth that she had long hidden from her.

"And that is why…this is for the best…"

"But…!"

Jenna hugged her sister and sobbed but quelled it with all of her willpower, "Do not weep…I shall visit from time to time…After all, I want to see my nephew…or niece…" she said with a chuckle.

She pulled back and saw the tear that trickled down Argilla's cheek and wiped it away, "Do not cry…I shall write to you."

Not allowing Argilla to respond she embraced her one last time and pulled away and walked away from her hastily.

She hated goodbyes. They were too painful to hear and to say…

Well, she had already said her goodbye but she didn't want to hear hers…

No.

She walked out of the castle and saw the carriage waiting for her. Gale was going to travel with her; he was to ensure that she would be taken care of although Jenna couldn't care any less.

The moment he decided to give her away was the moment that he had practically licensed everyone to violate, rape and pillage her.

Taken care of indeed!

She had remembered his promise to her months ago…She sighed; it had only been months…but it felt like an eternity.

He had promised her that he would change the way women were treated in their society…She supposed he would not be able to keep his promise now. After all, his actions towards her were a complete contradiction to what he had promised.

He had promised to have equality…

And yet he still treated her like a possession.

'No…I am no longer his possession…I…I am being discarded. I am no longer needed…or wanted.' she thought with so much sadness and grief that she just wanted to collapse there and break down in tears…

She cast her head down as she neared him. She couldn't bear to look at his eyes now…It just hurt…too much.

Everything about him hurt her…Looking at him hurt her; hearing him hurt her…Feeling him near her stabbed her with a dull knife.

Wordless, she got on the carriage and looked onward. She didn't want to look back…Everything behind her represented her past life; the life that promised happiness…

Behind her was her sister…her hopes and dreams, her aspirations…

And most of all…Gale.

What she was leaving behind…was his love…

As the carriage moved and moved farther and farther away she finally let her tears fall.

"Gale…I love you…" she sighed desperately. She had uttered her words so desperately, with no one to hear them…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why did you let Gale send her away…?!" Argilla yelled angrily at her husband.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I gave your sister to Gale Argilla. What he does with her is his business and not mine."

Argilla narrowed her eyes, "Yes…that may be so, but you have your ways of moving around laws, rules and unwritten laws Serph!" she hissed.

"…"

Being emboldened by his silence, she pressed on, "You certainly maneuvered out of laws and of that sort when you promised Priya love and the crown only to deceive her and kill her!!" she yelled venomously.

Here, Serph drew the line and backhanded her, sending her to sit on the bed.

He loomed over her and spoke in a low and dangerous tone, "You are nothing woman. Do not ever speak to me in such a manner. You are mine; do not forget that. You are my wife, my lover, my slave. But other than that, you are nothing. I can do with you what I wish."

And with that, he left.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been five years now.

Argilla clutched her once-again swollen belly as she watched over her children carefully. She smiled as she saw them playing in the gardens carelessly.

She had given birth to a son. Serph had been ecstatic and had immediately named him the crowned prince.

The next were twin girls…

Then, after that came another son.

And now, she was once more pregnant.

She had taught her children everything…Love, compassion…humility…and fear of God. She had been thankful that her children listened…But she had her doubts with her firstborn, Seraph. He had his father's silver hair and his silver eyes.

He had been an exact duplicate and she wondered if his heart had been a duplicate as well…

"No…he's a good child."

Her girls had inherited her pink hair and their father's silver eyes…Serph had named them Alicia and Leticia…

Such wonderful names…

Her youngest son Shinji had inherited his father's silver hair and her pink eyes.

"Seraph! Pull your sisters apart!" she yelled as Alicia and Leticia had started to fight. Seraph was a good son…

He did as his mother asked…

Argilla chuckled as she saw Shinji assist his older brother. She didn't believe in sibling rivalry…No; what Serph did to his siblings to get the crown…she was confident that it would never happen to her children.

Her children had loving parents…and they had good souls. They merely needed guidance and that was why she and Serph were there; to ensure that they did not go astray from the path of virtue and love the way their father did…

"Don't be too hard on them." she heard a voice from behind her.

She turned and saw her husband, with a silly grin on his face. She grinned in return and walked up to him kissing him on the cheek and hanging onto his arm.

"Oh…I was being too hard…? Serph…" she chuckled, "I'm just disciplining them."

Serph chuckled in return, "Yes…well, just don't overdo it."

"I won't."

Serph looked at her from the corner of his eyes; she was looking at their children. He turned her to face him and there kissed her fully…

He kissed her arduously…passionately…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Argilla cried as she read the letter.

Serph frowned, "What is it?"

Argilla gave him the letter and choked out her words, "Jenna…Jenna had died…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No one knew for certain what had caused the beautiful lady's death…They had just found her, sleeping her eternal sleep within her own bed, in her room. There was no note, no sign of a struggle…and no signs of poisoning either…

It was as if…she had…just given up living.

The other priestesses with her had never noticed anything wrong. She was a devout believer of the gods and did her duties dutifully…

She had not been ill…And whenever one would speak to her, only utter politeness and a languid smile could be observed.

But there was an old woman who had explained her death as clear as crystal…

"She had not died of any bodily wound…" she explained with her hoarse voice. She shook her head as the younger priestesses gathered around her.

"She had died of a wound of the heart…"

"Her eyes…her silver eyes, though she was young, possessed only the conundrums, the turmoil of an old woman. It was then that I knew that upon the young lady's shoulders, laid a burden so heavy that had caused even her soul to age…"

"She always had a faraway look upon her face whenever I would see her at the gates of the temple…"

The old woman nodded.

"Everyday, she would sit patiently by the temple gates, waiting for someone…I even told her to go inside and wait there…But she would always refuse and remain where she was…But no matter how long she had waited, no matter how hard she had prayed…no one came for her."

"And so, the days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months…and finally, the months had turned into years…The brightly burning fire of her soul had finally been extinguished…"

She sighed, "She had died of a broken heart…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heat listened to the gushing of the furious water in front of him. He had been weary the last few weeks…His spirit almost felt diminished to the extent that he thought that he would go insane!

That was why…that was why he was there…

That was why he was by the woods…within his secret place…He scowled at that; it wasn't just _his_ secret place. It was _hers_ as well.

He had taken her there…She too had marveled upon its beauty…

She would never look upon its beauty ever again; she was long gone.

He remembered that day…As he found her, he found a small smile playing on her lips that day. His heart sank deeper then; even in death…she had denied him of her love. He shook his head as he remembered something else…

Raikiri.

It was supposed to be his most prized possession. He narrowed his eyes. But _he_ was missing. She had taken _him_ no doubt.

She had buried _him_ somewhere…

Heat snarled in lividness. He was going to find that grave. He didn't know why it had never occurred to him the last few years…

No doubt, it would be just bones now, but still. It would bring him endless joy if he could lay his fingers on that head once more.

He laughed.

Aah…It had been five years…Five long years without her…

Heat had gone through his vow…Not another woman had dared approach his heart; no. No one would be allowed within his heart.

No one.

Sera was gone…

And with her gone, there was only one thing left to do. It was time to return to the man that he was before he met her.

Some may call him brutal…Some may call him despicable…detestable…

But he cared not.

This was who he really was. He had changed for her…But even in the end, his change had not been sufficient for her to fully accept him.

So, seeing that she was no longer of this world, there wasn't a need any longer to change further.

He would be as ruthless, as cruel as before.

And then, perhaps, from where she was…in Nirvana, or wherever, she would see. She would see the real Heat once more.

"Just watch Sera…Just watch…" he said evilly.

He would give her a show that she would never forget. He would let carnage and blood reign the lands once more…

And wherever she was, she would hear the cries of anguish of a thousand children…She would hear the screams of countless women…

And she would hear the deafening roars and shouts of fallen men…

She would hear them…and would see them.

And when he found Raikiri's grave and had retrieved his skull, nothing would give him more pleasure than drinking from it.

Oh yes…It was definitely a fantasy worth fulfilling.

He would find Raikiri.

He would.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gale sat in front of the fireplace, gazing intently at the flames dancing…

And within the flames, burned the letter that he had received. Jenna had died.

She had been in his exact likeness…and yet they were different…She had possessed what no other woman he had seen possessed; a brilliant mind…with an even more brilliant heart.

She had been perfect…

And now, she was gone. She had died at a young age…and he couldn't help but feel that it had been because of him.

Try as he might to remove her from his heart, he couldn't. She had lodged herself too deep within his chest that it proved impossible to remove…

His love for her was something that he knew he would never be able to fully fathom or comprehend…

But what did it matter?

She was gone… And much to his surprise and regret, he felt a piece of him die with her…

Was it his fault…?

Had he done the right thing…?

"Gale, come to bed." he heard a woman's voice call out to him.

He immediately shook his head off Jenna. Her world was different now as was his. He had married again shortly after her transfer to Shankara.

And now, he had a small son. And another child on the way.

He stood from the chair and walked over to where his brunette wife waited. She smiled at him, "Come. You and your son have an early day tomorrow."

That was right. He was to take his son to the fields with him tomorrow…

"Aa…You're right Virginia…"

And so, he lay down beside his wife and closed his eyes and along with them, shut his heart from any more thoughts or feelings towards Jenna…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her eyes shut themselves tightly. She embraced herself as tight as she could as the night became even chillier…

She had known of her sister's death…

Needless to say…It had hurt…

No one could comfort her. No one. It was something that she needed to face on her own. She wanted to stop herself from crying…but she couldn't. She tried her best though; and so, only faint sobs floated within the chilly room.

Her husband had left her for but a few moments at her own request; wanting to be in solitude. And now, she saw only _their_ faces…

'Sera…Jenna…You two left me…' she thought sadly.

And so…feeling lightheaded from the pain…her mind drifted to the dark abyss of unwelcome sleep…

Argilla snapped awake a few moments later, panting. She looked around, "Serph!?"

No.

There was no one there… She could have sworn there was someone else within the room…

Her heart sank…She felt…so alone. She blinked as her mind recalled the dream that she had…It was of her and her sisters…back when they were children…when they used to play…

She smiled then…

And there…

She suddenly froze…

"_Kuzureochiru hikari suna no kakera…__"_

"_Kono setsunai itami ni niteiru…__"_

What was that? Who was singing that? The color from her face drained as she heard the words fly within the air of her chambers. There was no one else within the chambers! What was this?

A trick?

"_Omosugiru tsubasa wo hirogezu ni suwatte…__"_

"_Yasashisa ni shigamitsuku kagi hazushi…__"_

"_Ano hi yume mita basho he ikou…__"_

No. It wasn't.

No one knew of that song…She hadn't sung that song with anyone other than Jenna…and they didn't even sing the entire stanza when they did! No one within Arkanadara knew of that song…It was their mother's song after all…

Argilla's mouth felt very dry…There was no mistaking it…

"_I'm with you…__"_

"_Toomawari shite mo kesshite furimukazu…__"_

"_I'm you…__"_

"_You are me forever…__"_

"_Itsumademo…__"_

Her blood ran cold as she registered the song in her head…and her heart…But, then, she heard something else…

A cool breeze then entered the chamber…engulfing her in an embrace. She did not protest and embraced the wind itself…closing her eyes gently, inhaling the sweet scent…of Jasmine and wild flowers…

And there…she heard it again…This time, she parted her lips and sung right along with the wind…

"_Umarekawatte mo itsuka meguriau…__"_

"_Omoidashite soba ni itsumademo…__"_

A few moments later…the breeze had gone…and along with it, the voice.

Argilla opened her eyes once more…She understood now…The song…her mother, her sisters…

"They're never really gone…They are here…with me…" she trailed off happily, "Even if I'm reborn, I'll meet you by chance, I'm sure. Remembering that you are forever nearby…" she whispered, letting the last line of the song ring true for herself.

They weren't gone…They were there with her; within her heart…

Always.

The love that they had shared for one another was of the purest kind. It was a bond that would never shatter even at the face of death…It would transcend even the tests of time and space.

It would live on. As long as love existed in this world…it would live on. Their love, their consciousness…their souls would be there for all eternity. Their fates had been intertwined once, only to be parted painfully by fate…

But because of love and faith…Their destinies would once more cross paths…No one knew for certain when, where or how…But they would…

One day, they would meet once more…

A tear rolled down on her cheek as she slowly lay down on the bed once more, closing her eyes slowly, "We'll meet again…in Nirvana."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Serph looked at his sleeping children. He had just finished visiting his son and now gazed upon the twins in their shared chambers.

He chuckled; he would have preferred if they had their own rooms…but the two refused to be parted.

"Family is the most important thing…"

He then kissed each of their cheeks and then left the room altogether. He had then checked on their youngest son. He chuckled as he looked at the boy's frowning face as he slept; he reminded Serph of Argilla. He then bent down and kissed the child's forehead, "Pleasant dreams, my son…"

He then walked into his chambers and saw that his wife was asleep…

The poor thing; she had cried herself to sleep. She had just begun to mourn her sister's passing… But he would be there for her should she need him. He would.

He felt guilty all of a sudden…

He had known about the issue concerning Heat and Sera…and Cielo. But he had not told Argilla about it.

Not a word about it left his lips.

After all, it was she who was to ask. To ask with the right questions…

He would never tell her anything…

He loved her…He loved her with the very fiber of his very being, his very soul…But as he told her before, there were conditions to love as well…

She was to submit to him, serve him and please him…There was no such thing as equality…No. That was every woman's pipedream. There was no freedom either.

Like he said, she was not free…and neither was he. He had burdens of his own…It was just the way the world was…

The man was the head of the family…while the women served him. That was how it was to work. And even if he wanted to change it, he could not.

He may love her…but it didn't mean that he wouldn't restrain her or control her. He wouldn't hesitate to punish her to bring her back in line.

He had been happy with the last few years…She had understood her role…Finally.

She no longer doubted him…and saw nothing but love in her eyes…

He chuckled evilly; like he said, there was always an equal and opposite reaction for every action…

He loved her…but at the same time, manipulated her…

He needed to make her realize that she was helpless without him. He needed her to realize that she was nothing without him; that she wouldn't be able to live without him…

She needed to _believe_.

He had first seen the fruits of his labor when she admitted this to him pertaining to the issue with Roland. It had been Roland whom she really loved…but he had made her believe that it had been him and not Roland.

That was why she still chose him despite how cruel, despicable and detestable he was…

He had just pushed her further…and further still…

And now, he had acquired the very whole of her…Heart and mind, body and soul…She was his.

In their world, the strong prevailed while the weak perished. To the victor go the spoils of war… She was his…She wasn't even a person…She was his possession.

And in this war of life, he had emerged as the victor…and as his divine right, he had claimed the spoils…

Her.

She was nothing but the spoils of war.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

FIN

**A/N: **

**Shakti** Shakti means power, force and focuses mainly on the feminine energy. Her name was derived from the rootword 'shak,' which means potency or the potential to produce. Known as "Amma", meaning "mother", in South India. She is believed to be the protector of villages and the punisher of evil doers. (paraphrased from wikipedia)


End file.
